Chrono: Travelers of Time
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Shaoran é subitamente transportado para uma realidade alternativa, onde se encontra morto. Agora, com a ajuda de Eriol, ele deve encontrar o caminho de volta para casa. E então, sua jornada começa... CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE NO AR. Não, não é um sonho!
1. Prólogo

Nota Introdutória

Olá para todos. Aqui estou eu com meu mais novo projeto: uma grande saga envolvendo os personagens de Card Captor Sakura. A idéia me veio à cabeça durante mais um de meus dias sem nada para fazer. Começou pequena, mas cresceu à medida que foi sendo pensada e planejada. Quando terminei de planejar a história, ela tinha ficado imensa, com muitos personagens além dos da série original. Aqueles que me conhecem, sabem que meus fics são"one-shot", e que eu não costumo escrever fics em capítulos. Entretanto, a idéia original adquiriu proporções tão grandes que ficou impossível desenvolvê-la em poucas páginas.

Outro ponto em que esta saga difere dos meus outros fics é que ela sai do romance e do drama para ser uma grande aventura épica. É uma história mais pesada em relação às outras que eu já escrevi. Eu não recomendo esta saga a crianças, em função das descrições, situações e linguagens que possam, porventura, aparecer durante o decorrer da história.

Todos os rituais mágicos descritos aqui foram baseados em rituais reais, frutos de uma longa pesquisa em livros e em um sem-número de sites espalhados pela Web.

Não é minha intenção atingir as crenças pessoais de ninguém. Há, entretanto, diversas situações onde faço referências a bruxaria, a fatos históricos e bíblicos. Portanto, se você se sentir ofendido com tais cenas, não leia!

Para aqueles que decidiram prosseguir, eu desejo uma boa leitura e uma boa diversão. Espero que todo trabalho que tive desde que comecei a trabalhar nesta saga, há um ano e meio, valha a pena.

Peace and Love. 

Felipe S. Kai 

_______________________ 
Prólogo

"Por que teve que ser assim? Por que você me deixou, meu amor? Já se passaram dois anos, mas eu ainda penso em você. Nunca consegui te esquecer, meu querido. Se eu não tivesse sido tão tola, tão cega! Mamãe sempre me diz que devo esquecê-lo, que não vale a pena ficar se lamentando por causa de um amor perdido, mas eu não consigo te esquecer. Aquele dia não sai da minha memória. Por que você fez aquilo? Por que tentou me proteger? Se não fosse por minha causa, você ainda estaria vivo. Estaria comigo. Ah, querido! Como eu fui tola em não lhe dizer antes. Se ao menos eu fosse mais forte, talvez o Destino fosse outro.

Ainda me lembro do dia que te conheci. Lembro de tudo o que passamos juntos. Como nossa amizade cresceu, como minha afeição por você se tornou amor. Lembro de cada detalhe, cada momento que passei ao teu lado. Lembro de cada palavra que foi dita por você; nenhuma delas a que eu queria ouvir. Sonhei tanto tempo estar em seus braços, sentir seu beijo, seu toque. Sonhei em ouvir você dizer "Eu te amo"durante tanto tempo, tanto anos. Mas você nunca disse essas três palavras mágicas.Três palavras que me fariam a garota mais feliz do mundo.

Estávamos sempre tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão longe um do outro. Mas eu não me importava. Éramos amigos e isso já bastava para mim. Pelo menos eu podia te ver todos os dias, podia sentar próximo de você na sala de aula, e de vez em quando eu podia te convidar para tomar um eventual sorvete. Mas isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

Quando você teve que deixar o Japão para voltar para seu país, pensei que meu mundo fosse desabar. Não demonstrei isso para ninguém, não queria deixar meus amigos preocupados. Minha mãe ia ficar preocupada, minha melhor amiga também. Tentei não deixar transparecer meus sentimentos. Mas eu estava sofrendo muito.

Porém, alguns anos depois, para minha surpresa, você estava de volta. Fiquei muito feliz naquele dia. Minha felicidade havia voltado.

Mas novamente você teve que me deixar. E dessa vez, para sempre. Nunca mais poderei vê-lo outra vez, meu querido. Você jamais vai me ouvir dizer "eu te amo."

Tanta coisa que havia para ser dita e nunca foi... Tantos momentos que haviam para serem vividos e nunca foram... Bem, isso não importa mais agora. Você está morto. Nunca mais vou tê-lo novamente. Nunca mais poderei ver seu sorriso tão lindo."

____________________

A garota ficou um tempo parada, sentada no banco embaixo da cerejeira, até que se levantou e saiu andando. Sem que ninguém percebesse, enquanto ela se afastava, a imensa árvore de cerejeira emitiu um fraco brilho rosado para logo em seguida se apagar novamente...


	2. Dimensão Paralela

Capítulo Um – Dimensão Paralela 

A tarde chegava ao fim na cidade de Tomoeda. Sentado em um banco no parque, Shaoran podia ver os últimos raios de Sol se escondendo atrás das árvores. Esperava ansiosamente por Sakura. Fazia dois anos que tinham começado a namorar naquele mesmo lugar. Silenciosamente ele olhou para o alto e contemplou a imensa árvore de cerejeira, embaixo da qual tinha dado o primeiro beijo em Sakura. Milhares de lembranças encheram sua mente naquele momento. Lembranças de um tempo passado, de quando eles ainda corriam atrás de certas cartas. Shaoran deu graças a Deus por Clow ter criado as cartas, sem as quais nunca teria conhecido Sakura. Eram apenas crianças quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Agora haviam crescido, amadurecido. Somente uma coisa continuava igual: o amor que um sentia pelo outro. Bem, a fixação de Tomoyo por Sakura também continuava igual; e as constantes discussões de Shaoran e Kero. Mas isso já era outra história... 

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Shaoran mal notou quando Sakura se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado. 

"Oi, Shaoran." cumprimentou Sakura alegremente. O rapaz pareceu despertar de um transe. 

"Oi, amor." falou Shaoran, dando um beijo nos lábios de Sakura. "Faz muito tempo que você está aí?" 

"Não." respondeu Sakura. "Acabei de chegar. E você, onde estava?" 

Shaoran pareceu não entender a pergunta. Sakura sorriu. 

"Você estava tão distraído quando cheguei que até parecia que estava em outra dimensão." falou a garota. Shaoran sorriu também. 

"Estava me lembrando de algumas coisas." disse Shaoran. 

"E posso saber que coisas eram essas?" indagou Sakura. 

E Shaoran começou a falar de suas lembranças da época de Card Captor. Sobre como tinham se conhecido, sobre como ele tinha se apaixonado por ela. Logo, ambos estavam completamente absortos em uma divertida seção nostalgia. 

"Lembro daquele dia em que ficamos presos no elevador, juntos." falou Shaoran. "Foi nesse dia que descobri que gostava de você." 

"E eu nunca vou me esquecer do dia em que derrotamos Eriol." acrescentou Sakura. "Quando você confessou que me amava, eu fiquei completamente paralisada de surpresa." 

Eles riram. Riram de como foram tolos e tímidos demais para confessarem seus sentimentos um para o outro. 

O último raio de Sol emitiu seu brilho antes de se esconder completamente por trás dos edifícios da cidade. Sakura encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Shaoran e ambos ficaram lá, parados, apenas contemplando o dia que se ia e a Lua que aparecia, pequena e tímida, no céu. Foi Sakura quem quebrou o silêncio: 

"O céu não é lindo?" perguntou a garota. "E ele parece não mudar nunca, não é mesmo? Parece que ele tem estado aí por toda a eternidade..." 

Shaoran a abraçou, enquanto ouvia Sakura falar. 

"E ele provavelmente vai continuar aí, imutável, até muito depois de nosso tempo... sem uma única mudança." 

Ambos olharam novamente para o céu, e puderam ver a primeira estrela que aparecia naquela noite. 

"Sabe Shaoran, às vezes eu lembro de tudo o que aconteceu e penso que tudo o que nós vivemos só vai servir para contar histórias aos netos, quando formos um casal de avós gorduchos..." 

Shaoran a olhou seriamente. Sakura continuou: 

"Quero dizer, dou graças a Deus por ter aberto o livro das Cartas. Sem elas não teria te conhecido. Mas para que serviu tudo isso afinal? Penso que tudo isso serão apenas memórias, e que com o tempo serão esquecidas."

Sakura se calou. Desta vez foi Shaoran quem falou. 

"Essas memórias não precisam desaparecer se nós não quisermos. Afinal, são memórias maravilhosas. Eu nunca vou esquecer o tempo que corri atrás das cartas com você, Sakura." 

Sakura sorriu. 

"Tem razão, Shaoran." falou a garota. "Só depende de nós mantermos essas memórias vivas." 

"Além do mais, a memória das pessoas é estranha, você não acha?" perguntou Shaoran. "Bem quando você pensa que se esqueceu de alguma coisa, ela volta, flutuando novamente para dentro de seu coração. Acho que elas estão sempre lá, só esperando pelo momento certo para reaparecerem." 

Shaoran aproximou o rosto para beijar Sakura. Nesse momento, algo estranho aconteceu: a cerejeira começou a brilhar e emitiu um raio; um raio que atingiu Shaoran em cheio. 

"Shaoran!!!" gritou Sakura. Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de sentir seu corpo ficar leve e cair em direção ao nada. Tudo à sua volta começou a rodar e ele se sentiu extremamente cansado, até perder a consciência... 

_______________________ 

Shaoran acordou com o canto de um pássaro. Estava deitado no banco do parque. Estranhamente, já havia amanhecido, e Sakura não estava mais ali. Shaoran pensou que ela devia ter ido chamar um médico, pois ficara preocupada com ele. Mas por que não voltara até momento? Ele esperou algum tempo, mas Sakura não voltou. Cansado de esperar, ele se levantou e começou a andar. Passou no hospital para ver se Sakura estava lá, mas não a encontrou. Decidiu ir até sua casa. Porém, sua intuição lhe dizia que algo estava errado, muito errado. 

Rapidamente avistou a casa de Sakura. Seu irmão estava no jardim, aparando a grama. 

"Bom dia, Touya." disse o jovem chinês um pouco relutante, dada a natureza de Touya em implicar com ele. 

"Bom dia." respondeu Touya. "Posso lhe ajudar?" 

"Bem, posso falar com a Sakura?" perguntou Shaoran, um pouco confuso. Desde quando o irmão de Sakura havia decidido tratá-lo com tanta cortesia? 

"Ela não está." falou Touya. "Você é amigo dela, né? Bem, talvez você a encontre na casa da Tomoyo." 

Shaoran estranhou o fato de Touya perguntar se ele era amigo de Sakura, mas agradeceu do mesmo jeito. Agora, mais que nunca, sua intuição apitava em seu ouvido lhe alertando de algo. Shaoran começou a caminhar rapidamente pela rua. Ao passar pelo parque do Rei Pingüim ele avistou Sakura sentada em um banco. Aproximou-se lentamente da garota. 

"Sakura." chamou Shaoran. A garota se virou com seu habitual sorriso. 

"Sim. Em que posso lhe ajudar?" perguntou. Então olhou com mais calma para ele. "Estranho. Você se parece muito com um menino que conheci." 

"Um menino?" perguntou Shaoran, que àquela altura já sabia que aquela não era a Sakura que conhecia. 

"Sim. Mas ele morreu há dois anos atrás." sua voz pareceu vacilar um pouco. Shaoran a encarou seriamente. Sakura novamente se espantou. "Até seu olhar é igual ao dele!" 

"Posso saber o nome desse menino?" indagou Shaoran. 

"Por que quer saber o nome dele?" perguntou Sakura. "Bem, acho que isso não importa. O nome dele era Shaoran. Sabe, eu meio que gostava dele. Às vezes penso o que teria acontecido conosco se ele ainda estivesse vivo; o que teríamos nos tornado." 

Shaoran ouvia a tudo aquilo completamente espantado. Sakura estava lhe dizendo que ele estava morto. Ele novamente se virou para a garota: 

"Mas mamãe sempre diz que não vale a pena ficar se lamentando por um amor perdido." falou Sakura com um olhar pensativo. "Ora, mas o que estou fazendo? Não sei por que me abri desse jeito com um estranho." 

"Mas EU sou Shaoran!" falou ele rapidamente. Sakura o olhou espantada. 

"Por que diz isso?" gritou a garota. "Shaoran está morto! Que tipo de pessoa é você para fazer esse tipo de brincadeira?" 

Sakura se levantou e saiu correndo. Shaoran não soube o que dizer. Apenas se levantou e correu atrás da menina. Mas ao virar a esquina ele parou, completamente atônito com o que estava vendo. Lá estava Nadeshiko, entrando na casa de Sakura, mais viva que nunca. Shaoran observou cuidadosamente.

"_Mamãe sempre diz que não vale a pena se lamentar por um amor perdido."_ ele se lembrou de ter ouvido Sakura falar algo assim. Mas a mãe de Sakura havia morrido há muitos anos atrás! Como isso era possível? Ele pensou se tudo podia ser um sonho, mas algo lhe dizia que não era. Que tudo era muito real. 

Ele observou Sakura abraçar sua mãe e as duas entrarem em casa. 

Shaoran piscou os olhos, sem poder acreditar no que tinha visto. A mãe de Sakura estava viva. E ele próprio, Shaoran, estava morto. Como poderia ser? 

Shaoran andou durante muito tempo, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar e assimilar tudo que havia visto naquele dia. Nada mais fazia sentido para ele. Num momento estava sentando no banco do parque com Sakura. Agora estava morto, e ninguém mais o conhecia, nem mesmo sua querida Sakura. Shaoran estava confuso. Voltou ao Parque Pingüim, no mesmo lugar onde tinha estado antes de tudo acontecer. Já escurecia àquela hora, e ele continuava sem saber o que fazer. Exausto e abatido, o rapaz se sentou no banco embaixo da cerejeira. O mesmo banco onde havia estado com Sakura antes daquele pesadelo surrealista começar. A sensação de solidão tomava conta de sua mente e de seu coração. Nunca antes o sentimento de abandono havia sido tão grande. Shaoran não tinha ninguém. Estava sozinho em um lugar que ele não sabia qual era, mas que certamente não era seu mundo. Seus olhos cor de mel já não transmitiam mais segurança; estavam solitários, implorando por ajuda, ou pelo menos uma explicação para tudo aquilo. 

Olhou para o céu e pôde ver a primeira estrela que aparecia naquela noite. 

"Somos parecidos." pensou. "Estamos ambos sozinhos, perdidos em uma imensidão desconhecida." 

Mas então se lembrou que em breve, muitas outras estrelas apareceriam para fazer companhia para aquele pequeno ponto de luz. Desconsolado, olhou demoradamente para a cerejeira acima de sua cabeça. Encarou-a, como se perguntasse: 

"Por que fizeste isso comigo?" 

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Shaoran encostou-se à grande e bela árvore. Estava tão cansado com tudo o que havia acontecido durante o dia que ali mesmo adormeceu. E quando adormeceu, sonhou... 

____________________ 

_O Sol já se punha e Sakura corria junto com Shaoran. Logo atrás vinha Tomoyo, com sua inseparável filmadora na mão direita. Shaoran vestia seu habitual traje verde de batalha e carregava sua espada. Sakura trajava algo semelhante a vestes medievais de guerra: manoplas de ferro e uma vistosa cota de malha com uma bela e reluzente peça de armadura que se moldava perfeitamente a seu corpo. A saia era branca, e ela usava botas combinando. Em sua cabeça, havia algo que lembrava um elmo, mas que não escondia seu rosto por completo. Era provavelmente outra fantasia feita por Tomoyo. _

_ Após alguns minutos de corrida, penetraram no bosque até uma clareira. Lá, parado, estava um senhor alto, de vestes negras. Usava um capuz que escondia seu rosto nas sombras por completo. O grupo parou diante daquela misteriosa e ameaçadora figura. _

_ "Estive esperando por vocês, Caçadores de Cartas." falou o estranho quase num sussurro; sua voz se revelando grave e pesada como um trovão. _

_ "E quem é você?" gritou Shaoran. "Por que nos guiou até esse lugar?" _

_ "Me chamo Klaus von Karajan. _Pelo que vejo, existe alguém aqui que é sucessor daquele que é conhecido como Lead Clow." __

_ Sakura gemeu levemente e recuou um pouco. Klaus olhou para a garota e foi possível ver um brilho emitir de seus olhos. Shaoran não tinha certeza, mas quase podia jurar que o homem sorria. _

_ "Então é você." falou o sacerdote. "Interessante! Gostaria de saber por que Clow escolheu uma menina fraca e emotiva para tomar seu lugar. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que importa é que vim para levar as cartas criadas por Clow." _

_ "As cartas são minhas!" gritou Sakura. _

_ "Não obstante, vai entregá-las a mim." replicou Klaus, erguendo sua mão direita. Subitamente, das sombras das árvores, surgiu um imenso tentáculo feito de trevas sólidas. O tentáculo agarrou Sakura pelo pescoço e começou a estrangulá-la. Tomoyo gritou. Shaoran rapidamente desembainhou sua espada e investiu contra a criatura, aplicando-lhe um forte golpe. O tentáculo imediatamente soltou Sakura e investiu contra Shaoran. Mas antes que Sakura pudesse pensar em algo, as sombras das árvores agarraram sua sombra e a imobilizaram. Silenciosamente, Klaus se aproximou, até ficar cara a cara com Sakura. Lentamente, o manto de sombras que cobria seu rosto desapareceu e a garota pôde ver sua face. O homem parecia estar na casa dos quarenta. Tinha cabelos castanhos muito bem cortados e olhos negros como o ébano. _

_ O bruxo sorriu e ergueu a mão direita, acariciando os cabelos de Sakura e tocando seu rosto levemente. Sakura virou a cabeça, completamente desgostosa. Klaus agora buscava pelo Livro, mas antes que pudesse pegá-lo, uma imensa rajada de fogo veio das profundezas do bosque. Instantaneamente o sacerdote saltou para trás, esquivando-se habilidosamente das chamas. Voando, surgiram Yue e Kero. Yue rapidamente voou e tentou acertar o bruxo. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ser arremessado de encontro às árvores, que enrolaram seus galhos em torno de seu corpo. _

_ "Yue e Kerberus." falou Klaus lentamente. "Há quanto tempo não nos vemos." _

_ "Klaus?!" falou Kero, parecendo extremamente surpreso. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" _

_ "Estou aqui para tomar algo de imenso poder." respondeu o bruxo sem emoção. "Estou aqui pelas cartas." _

_ "As cartas?" gritou Kero. "As cartas são de Sakura. Ela é a Mestra por direito!" _

_ Klaus apenas sorriu. Com um movimento de seus dedos, Kero foi envolvido em uma espécie de bolha de sombras e de lá não saiu. _

_ "Agora..." começou o bruxo, mas não terminou, pois no instante seguinte sentiu algo extremamente afiado lhe cortar o rosto. O mago olhou para os lados, procurando seu agressor; os olhos faiscando puro ódio. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Shaoran, de espada em punho. _

_ "Se tentar chegar perto dela eu acabo com você!" gritou o garoto. Mas Klaus não o estava escutando. _

_ "Quem é você para tocar meu rosto?" rosnou o bruxo. "Vou lhe mostrar o que acontece com aqueles que ferem Klaus von Karajan!" _

_ Klaus ergueu a mão direita e Shaoran sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. Não podia se mover. Lentamente o sacerdote ergueu o dedo indicador esquerdo e um fino raio disparou na direção de Shaoran, atravessando-lhe a cabeça. _

_ "Nãããão!!!" gritou Sakura, desesperada. A garota viu o corpo de Shaoran cair inerte no chão frio do bosque. De todas as partes do mundo, as pessoas puderam ver uma estrela cadente riscar o céu e cair rumo ao nada, indicando que uma vida era perdida naquele momento. _

_ Klaus já se preparava para atacar Sakura quando algo o imobilizou. Das árvores surgiu Eriol, seu báculo brilhando furiosamente. Logo atrás estavam Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon. Eriol não possuía a mesma expressão calma e bondosa de sempre. Estava sério. Seus olhos brilhavam e sua aura parecia invadir todo aquele lugar. E ele já não era mais Eriol, o doce e gentil rapaz que todos gostavam. Era agora a reencarnação de um dos mais poderosos Magos que já existiram na Terra, dono de imenso poder e majestade. _

_ "Klaus." disse Eriol sem emoção. "Mais uma vez você vem, reclamar algo que não lhe pertence." _

_ "As cartas serão minhas, Clow!" gritou o sacerdote. "Elas me darão poder! Poder para derrotar até mesmo você!" _

_ "Sua ambição e sua sede por poder o deixaram cego." falou Eriol. "Não permitirei que arrisque vidas inocentes novamente. Meu erro foi tê-lo poupado no passado. Não o farei novamente agora." _

_ A figura de Eriol pareceu crescer sobre a de Klaus. O sacerdote das trevas recuou, enquanto Eriol avançava lentamente. Com um simples movimento de seu báculo, Eriol fez o bruxo arder em chamas prateadas. _

_ Desesperado, Klaus se debateu e rolou no chão, tentando por tudo se salvar. No entanto, logo não restava mais nada além de cinzas no solo; cinzas que logo foram sopradas pelo vento. Mas o mal já havia sido consumado. Shaoran jazia morto no centro da clareira. Lentamente Sakura se aproximou e ajoelhou junto ao corpo do menino. _

_ "Shaoran!" chamou Sakura, sacudindo o corpo do garoto. Ela não queria acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido, e que Shaoran tinha morrido. "Eriol, por favor, traga o Shaoran de volta!" pediu Sakura desconsoladamente. Eriol apenas abaixou a cabeça. Sua voz veio carregada de angústia e as palavras que Sakura ouviu a atingiram profundamente. _

_ "Não posso." falou o garoto. "Está além do meu poder enfrentar a Morte. Me desculpe Sakura." _

_Sakura sentiu uma lágrima salgada escorrer sobre seu rosto e molhar seus lábios. Sua visão ficou totalmente desfocada por causa das lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos. Eriol, Tomoyo e os Guardiões somente observavam aquela cena, sentindo pesar seus corações. Lentamente, Sakura abraçou o corpo de Shaoran, chorando desesperadamente pelo garoto..._

______________________

Shaoran acordou num sobressalto, ainda assustado com o que vira. Seu rosto estava todo molhado de suor. Sonhara com sua própria morte. Então provavelmente tinha sido assim que ele havia morrido naquele lugar, embora ele ainda não soubesse exatamente que lugar era aquele. Respirando fundo, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe cobria os olhos. Sacudiu a cabeça com força, tentando afastar o fantasma daquele pesadelo obscuro. 

Foi então que se deu conta de que não estava mais no parque, mas sim em um grande quarto, deitado em uma bela cama de lençóis de seda. O aposento era muito bem decorado, com uma pintura suave e cortinas combinando. Na parede oposta à cama, havia uma cômoda de mogno, talhada habilidosamente. Do teto, pendia um belo lustre de cristal. Havia um vaso de flores em cima da cômoda e uma pintura de um por do sol na parede acima da cabeceira da cama. Do lado esquerdo havia uma porta que levava ao banheiro. Não muito longe, na parede adjacente, outra porta levava ao corredor. Da janela podia-se ver um imenso jardim coberto de belas flores e pequenas árvores. O Sol nascia vagarosamente no horizonte, sendo recepcionado pelo canto dos pássaros que voavam e pousavam nos galhos das árvores. 

Shaoran olhou à sua volta admirado. Foi então que, observando com mais cuidado, percebeu que aquele quarto não lhe era estranho e que já tinha estado nele antes, embora a decoração houvesse mudado. Levantou-se com cuidado, tentando não fazer muito barulho e apanhou sua espada de cima da cômoda. Lentamente abriu a porta, indo se deparar com um corredor bem conhecido, iluminado fracamente por algumas poucas luzes que pendiam do teto. Até mesmo durante o dia a iluminação daquele corredor era fraca. Cautelosamente o rapaz se pôs a caminhar pelo corredor. Percorreu aqueles poucos metros cuidadosamente, virando-se abruptamente sempre que escutava algum ruído. De quando em quando dava uma espiada dentro dos quartos para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto que pudesse surpreendê-lo. Não demorou muito para chegar a um grande e belo salão. 

O aposento era confortável e acolhedor. Havia uma alta estante, também talhada em mogno, encostada na parede da direita. Estava carregada de grossos volumes, alguns deles facilmente reconhecíveis como tomos de magia. Shaoran pôde identificar alguns livros raros escritos pelo próprio Clow e que julgava estarem perdidos. Na parede oposta, restos de brasas queimavam na lareira. As tenazes estavam no chão, indicando que alguém havia estado ali há pouco tempo e que provavelmente iria voltar logo. No centro da sala, havia uma bonita poltrona de couro, uma poltrona que Shaoran conhecia bem. Encostado perto da janela havia um sofá azul marinho. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mergulhando o local numa suave penumbra. 

Sem poder se conter, Shaoran entrou no aposento e caminhou até a estante. Admirou demoradamente os muitos livros nela contidos. Tomos raros como "O Necronomicon" estavam incluídos naquela invejável coleção. 

Subitamente as luzes se acenderam. O jovem chinês virou-se rapidamente, buscando sua espada, mas se deteve ao ver quem era. Parado junto à porta estava Eriol. Nakuru se encontrava logo atrás dele. O rapaz inglês abriu um de seus misteriosos sorrisos ao ver Shaoran. 

"Então você finalmente apareceu." falou Eriol, sentando-se em sua poltrona e fazendo um gesto para Shaoran se sentar também. O jovem aceitou o convite. Afinal, tinha algumas perguntas que queria que fossem respondidas, e ninguém melhor que Eriol para sanar todas as suas dúvidas. 

Ambos os jovens se encararam. Por um momento ninguém falou nada e a sala mergulhou num profundo silêncio. Era como se estivessem estudando um ao outro, tentando se certificarem de que a pessoa que tinham à frente era realmente quem pensavam que devia ser. Foi Eriol quem quebrou o silêncio: 

"Seja bem vindo à minha casa." falou o rapaz. "Espero que esteja melhor hoje. Nakuru o encontrou no parque, perto da cerejeira." 

Shaoran olhou para o lado e Nakuru acenou, sorrindo alegremente. Shaoran percebeu que nem Eriol, nem Nakuru haviam mudado. Ambos continuavam, pelo menos aparentemente, os mesmos. Eriol continuava com seu habitual comportamento misterioso, e Nakuru continuava excêntrica. Enquanto o jovem chinês pensava, uma pequenina figura negra entrou voando pela porta. Spinel olhou para Eriol e Nakuru, e em seguida desviou o olhar para Shaoran. 

"Então nosso hóspede já acordou." falou o pequeno, se dirigindo à estante e apanhando um dos livros de Eriol. "Teve um sono bem agitado, não é mesmo, rapaz? Estive te vigiando durante toda a noite. Espero que esteja melhor hoje. Não irei atrapalhar vocês. Sugiro que nos retiremos, Nakuru." 

A garota assentiu. Lentamente, ambos saíram da sala, deixando Shaoran sozinho com Eriol. 

Shaoran finalmente tomou coragem para falar. Encarou Eriol seriamente e perguntou: 

"Você sabe quem eu sou?" 

Eriol confirmou com a cabeça.

"Você é Shaoran Li, descendente direto de Clow." falou Eriol.

"E como você sabe disso?" indagou Shaoran. "Pois aqui todos acreditam que eu morri. Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" 

"Bem, não se encontram muitas pessoas com o seu padrão de energia." respondeu Eriol sorrindo. "Além do mais, a energia não é o único modo de se reconhecer uma pessoa. Pude sentir sua angústia e tomei a liberdade de ler sua mente ontem, enquanto dormia." 

Shaoran se remexeu na cadeira ao saber que Eriol tinha lido sua mente. Mas ficou mais tranqüilo ao saber que pelo menos alguém acreditava nele. Não sabia por que, mas Eriol lhe transmitia segurança, tranqüilidade. De alguma forma, algo lhe dizia que podia confiar em Eriol. 

"Preciso de sua ajuda, Eriol." falou Shaoran. 

"Farei o possível para ajudá-lo." respondeu o inglês, com seu habitual sorriso nos lábios. Shaoran também não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Finalmente tinha conseguido socorro. 

______________________

Sakura estava pensativa. Acordara cedo aquele dia. Para falar a verdade, quase não tinha dormido na noite anterior. Ainda no escuro de seu quarto, revirava na cama, ajeitava a posição de seu travesseiro; pensava em um certo rapaz que vira no dia anterior, enquanto passava mais uma de suas tardes no Parque Pingüim. E como aquele rapaz era parecido com Shaoran! Os mesmos olhos expressivos e penetrantes, os mesmos cabelos rebeldes. Tudo naquele rapaz lembrava seu querido Shaoran. 

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto ao pensar no garoto. Ela ainda se culpava um pouco pela morte do rapaz. Sua mente lhe dizia que era culpa dela, por não ser mais forte, por ter deixado Shaoran morrer daquele jeito. Em seu coração porém, sabia que não poderia ter feito nada. 

"Por que ele se parece tanto com Shaoran?" pensava a garota consigo mesma. "Aqueles olhos, aquela expressão. Ah, Shaoran, meu querido! Por que você teve que me deixar? Se a menos eu tivesse percebido meus sentimentos por você mais cedo! Se eu tivesse lhe contado como eu me sinto. Mas agora é tarde. Você jamais ficará sabendo como eu te amo." 

Kero percebeu que Sakura estava acordada e levantou-se, voando até a cama da garota. Percebeu então a pequena lágrima no rosto de sua dona. 

"Sakura?" falou o pequeno Guardião. "Por que você esta chorando? O que aconteceu com você?" 

"Não aconteceu nada, Kero. Não se preocupe." respondeu Sakura, forçando um sorriso amargo para o amigo. 

"Está pensando nele, não está?" perguntou o pequeno ser. 

"Nele quem Kero?" 

"Em Shaoran. Ainda se culpa pela morte dele. Sabe que não foi sua culpa, Sakura! Você tem que aceitar o que aconteceu. Ninguém poderia impedir o que aconteceu. Era o Destino dele." 

Sakura nada respondeu. Sabia que Kero tinha razão. Mas por que o Destino havia sido tão cruel com ela e com Shaoran? Isso ela não sabia. Talvez nunca fosse capaz de compreender completamente todas as peças que o Destino pregava nas pessoas. 

Lentamente levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Ainda era cedo, mas não conseguiria dormir naquele dia. Desceu as escadas até a cozinha, onde sua mãe já preparava o café da manhã. Ao perceber que Sakura estava na cozinha, a Senhora Kinomoto se surpreendeu. Não era todo dia que sua filha levantava cedo da cama, principalmente num Domingo. 

"O que aconteceu, filha? Por que acordou tão cedo?" 

"Não foi nada, mãe." respondeu Sakura. Nadeshiko não deixou de notar uma ponta de tristeza em seu tom de voz. 

"Minha querida." falou Nadeshiko com sua voz aveludada. "Sei que algo está te perturbando. Eu te conheço, minha filha. Não precisa esconder nada de mim. Pode me contar o que quer que seja." 

"Obrigada, mamãe." agradeceu Sakura, sorrindo. "Mas não precisa se preocupar. Não é nada. De verdade." 

Nadeshiko apenas se limitou a olhar a filha. Se Sakura não queria falar sobre o assunto, ou não estava preparada, ela tinha que respeitar. Mas desejou do fundo de sua alma que sua filha pudesse parar de sofrer. 

"Tudo bem." falou a mulher. "Mas se você precisar, eu sempre estarei aqui para você. Eu te amo, minha filha." 

"Eu também te amo, mamãe." falou a garota, abraçando sua mãe. 

Escondido perto dali, Kero observava tudo com um olhar preocupado. 

"Sakura, esqueça o moleque." pensou o pequeno Guardião. "Eu sei melhor que ninguém como é difícil perder alguém que se ama, mas a vida continua. Não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração tenha sido partido, a vida não pára para que você possa juntá-los todos novamente. Você não pode continuar assim para sempre. As pessoas aqui precisam de você. Elas te amam." 

____________________

Nakuru espiava discretamente pelo buraco da fechadura. Sua curiosidade era muito grande. Queria saber o que aquele garoto estava fazendo lá, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, Shaoran estava morto não estava? Ela tinha visto o garoto morrer, tinha ido ao seu enterro. Então, como era possível? 

"Você não muda, não é? Sempre espiando pelas frestas." falou uma voz, surpreendendo a garota. Era Spinel, e ele tinha um olhar de desaprovação. 

"Não me assuste desse jeito!" disse Nakuru quase sussurrando. "Eu só quero saber o que acontece naquela sala. Os dois estão trancados lá dentro há mais de duas horas." 

"Estão tratando de assuntos particulares, Nakuru. Não seja curiosa." censurou o pequeno. 

"Não seja chato, Suppi." falou Nakuru. "Não estou fazendo nada demais."

"Somente ouvindo escondida a conversa de nosso mestre." falou Spinel. 

"Eles nem estão falando nada." replicou Nakuru. "Está um silêncio sepulcral lá dentro. Eriol está sentado em sua escrivaninha." 

Spinel não disse nada. Estava claro que reprovava a atitude da garota. Mas ele também estava intrigado. Também pensava que Shaoran estava morto. 

"Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui." falou Nakuru. "Mas pretendo descobrir. Quero saber como aquele garoto voltou à vida depois de dois anos." 

Spinel ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Também queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente a curiosidade venceu e o Guardião também encostou o ouvido na porta, na tentativa de escutar algo. 

____________________

Sentado em sua mesa, Eriol olhava seus livros, folheando página por página cautelosamente. Dezenas de volumes estavam espalhados sobre a mesa, muitos deles com suas velhas e amareladas páginas já quase se desfazendo. 

Sentado num canto da sala, Shaoran nada podia fazer senão esperar. Ele olhava pacientemente o rapaz inglês procurando por algo em seus livros. Mas já havia se passado uma hora desde que ele começara aquela pesquisa e até agora não havia encontrado absolutamente nada. 

"Sakura, meu amor." pensou Shaoran. "Sinto sua falta." 

Como um turbilhão, dezenas de lembranças invadiram a mente de Shaoran, mas uma em especial despertou seus sentimentos. Lembrou-se de dois anos antes, quando voltara de Hong Kong e reencontrara Sakura. 

_A aula havia terminado no Colégio Tomoeda, e Sakura arrumava seu material para poder ir para casa. Caminhou até a porta, mas uma voz a deteve: _

_ "Sakura." chamou Shaoran. A garota se virou com seu habitual sorriso. O rapaz corou ao ver o sorriso da garota, mas logo se recobrou. "Será que posso falar com você?" _

_ "Claro." respondeu Sakura. _

_ "Bem, podemos ir até o parque do Rei Pingüim? Lá poderemos conversar com mais tranqüilidade." _

_ "Tudo bem." falou a garota parecendo um pouco nervosa. _

_ Caminharam em silêncio até o parque, onde se sentaram no banco em baixo da cerejeira. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou nada, até que Sakura tomou coragem: _

_ "Bem..." gaguejou a garota. "Que bom que você voltou. Senti saudades." _

_ Shaoran sentiu o rosto corar._

_ "Eu também...senti sua falta." falou o rapaz. Foi a vez de Sakura ficar com o rosto vermelho. Olharam-se brevemente e tornaram a abaixar a cabeça. Novamente silêncio. _

_ Não muito longe, uma pessoa assistia a tudo sorrindo. De câmera na mão, Tomoyo se divertia vendo a dificuldade do casal em manter um diálogo. _

_ "Vamos pessoal." pensava. "Eu sei que vocês conseguem. Shaoran, fala pra ela que você ainda a ama! Sakura, diz para o Shaoran o quanto ele significa para você! Vamos gente!" _

_ Os dois ainda continuavam calados. Após trocarem algumas palavras, o silêncio novamente havia se instalado. Shaoran sabia que não podia continuar daquele jeito. Por isso encheu-se de coragem e finalmente quebrou o silêncio. _

_ "Sakura, pensei muito em você durante todos esses anos que estive em Hong Kong. Senti muito sua falta, sabe?" _

_ Sakura apenas ouvia tudo de cabeça baixa. Não conseguia encarar Shaoran. Limitava-se a escutar o que o rapaz dizia. _

_ "Você significa muito para mim, Sakura. E... eu ainda te amo muito. Gostaria de saber se você ainda gosta de mim também." _

_ Atrás da árvore, Tomoyo sorriu. Estava feliz pela atitude do amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava surpresa. Nunca pensara que Shaoran pudesse ser tão direto com Sakura para falar sobre seus sentimentos. Mas ele tinha conseguido e era isso que importava. _

_ Sakura ainda estava calada e de cabeça baixa. Tinha se surpreendido com a pergunta feita por Shaoran. Durante alguns segundos, nada falou, até que finalmente disse com a voz trêmula e sem levantar o olhar do chão: _

_ "S-sim. Eu ainda gosto de você, Shaoran. Eu... eu te amo muito." _

_ Tomoyo teve que se controlar para não gritar de felicidade. Finalmente Sakura havia dito as palavras mágicas. Tomoyo ainda se recobrou a tempo de filmar Shaoran se aproximar de Sakura e levantar o rosto da garota com as mãos. Lentamente, o rapaz aproximou seu rosto do de Sakura, até capturá-la em um beijo doce e cheio de ternura. Shaoran nunca havia imaginado que os lábios de Sakura fossem tão macios e delicados, nem Sakura havia imaginado que os lábios de Shaoran fossem tão quentes e acolhedores. O casal se entregou àquele prazeroso momento e, por um instante, se esqueceram de tudo à sua volta. _

_ Quando finalmente se separaram, Sakura viu que Shaoran sorria para ela. Nunca antes havia visto o rapaz sorrir daquele jeito. E que sorriso lindo ele tinha! _

_ Ali perto, Tomoyo desligara a câmera e se pusera a caminhar de volta para sua casa. Não ficaria lá para filmar ou atrapalhar o casal. Sabia que precisavam de privacidade. _

_Sakura e Shaoran nunca souberam daquela fita. Tomoyo nunca lhes contou que gravara a cena de sua declaração. Seria melhor assim._

____________________

Subitamente, o rapaz foi puxado de volta à realidade. Eriol chamava seu nome insistentemente. Shaoran olhou Eriol com uma expressão de surpresa. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara imerso em suas lembranças, nem quanto tempo Eriol o estivera chamando. Observando a expressão no rosto de Shaoran, o inglês sorriu. 

"Está pensativo hoje, meu amigo." falou Eriol. "Lamento ter que trazê-lo para a realidade, mas acho que encontrei uma possível resposta para sua pergunta." 

"E qual é?" perguntou Shaoran, esperançoso. 

"Você foi transportado para uma dimensão paralela à sua dimensão verdadeira." 

"Só isso?" perguntou Shaoran, incrédulo. "Bem, isso não ajuda muito, não é? Que eu não estou na minha dimensão verdadeira eu sei. O que quero saber é como faço para poder voltar para a minha realidade." 

"Tenha calma." replicou Eriol. "Não é tão simples assim. Você foi trazido para esta dimensão por algum motivo." 

"Algum motivo?" perguntou Shaoran, curioso. 

"Sim, por algum motivo. A malha que separa as realidades não pode ser rompida assim tão facilmente. Alguma coisa aconteceu para que o véu que separa as dimensões pudesse ser rasgado." explicou Eriol. 

Shaoran agora o observava com uma expressão curiosa. Então ele estava ali por algum motivo. Mas que motivo seria esse? O rapaz não conseguia imaginar um motivo forte o suficiente para trazê-lo àquela dimensão. Shaoran perguntou sobre as razões pela qual ele havia sido transportado para aquela realidade: 

"Confesso que também estou confuso." falou Eriol. "Não consigo imaginar o que o traria a este lugar." 

Ambos se calaram, tentando pensar em um motivo plausível que pudesse rasgar o véu das realidades e transportar Shaoran de uma dimensão para outra. 

Do lado de fora, ainda com os ouvidos encostados na porta, Nakuru e Spinel começavam e entender porquê o rapaz que pensavam estar morto estava ali, vivo e lúcido. Ele não pertencia àquela dimensão. 

Nakuru resmungou algo como "Eu sabia o tempo todo." enquanto Spinel tentava lembrar onde antes já havia lido algo sobre dimensões paralelas. 

Dentro da sala, nem Eriol nem Shaoran tinham conseguido pensar em um motivo. 

"Não vamos sair do lugar desse jeito." falou Eriol. "Vou convocar uma reunião do Supremo Conselho de Magos. Talvez o Conselho possa solucionar o caso. Sozinho não vou conseguir fazer nada. É possível também que você tenha que fazer uma visita aos Sábios." 

Shaoran não estava entendendo nada. Conselho? Sábios? O que era tudo aquilo afinal? 

"O Conselho reúne os bruxos e bruxas mais poderosos desse mundo." explicou Eriol. "Eu faço parte do Conselho como o Guardião do Sol. Os demais representam a água, a luz, as sombras, a terra, o fogo, o ar e a lua. Na verdade, quando chegar a hora certa, Sakura será convidada a integrar o Conselho como a Guardiã da Estrela. Só então o Conselho estará completo." 

Shaoran ouvia a tudo aquilo calado. Não era inesperado que Eriol fosse membro do tal conselho, mas ele não imaginava que Sakura fosse tão poderosa assim a ponto de poder integrar um conselho de magia. E Shaoran admirou Sakura profundamente por isso. 

"Já os Sábios são entidades místicas milenares." continuou Eriol. "São dotados de extrema sabedoria e conhecimentos sobre quase tudo. Normalmente ele podem responder qualquer pergunta, mas é difícil ter acesso a eles. Os Sábios não atendem qualquer assunto banal. Eles escolhem rigidamente quem pode ou não ter suas perguntas respondidas." 

"Entendo." disse Shaoran. "Então teremos que ver o Conselho, não é? Bem, e o que estamos esperando?" 

"Calma, Shaoran." falou Eriol, sorrindo. "Tenho que preparar algumas coisas antes. Preciso avisar todo o Conselho, apanhar alguns livros, avisar Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon e fazer outras coisas mais que só dizem respeito à minha pessoa. Partiremos assim que tudo estiver resolvido. Vou demorar algumas horas. Nesse meio tempo, sugiro que dê uma volta pela cidade para pensar e se acalmar." 

Shaoran concordou. Na verdade, era obrigado a concordar; não tinha outra escolha. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair porém, virou-se novamente para Eriol e disse: 

"Obrigado." 

O inglês limitou-se a dar um pequeno sorriso. Mas assim que Shaoran saiu da sala, Eriol pensou consigo mesmo: 

"Não me agradeça ainda, Shaoran. Talvez sua estadia aqui esteja apenas começando." 

____________________

Tomoyo voltava para casa depois de passar na livraria e comprar alguns livros sobre design de moda. Passara também na doceria e comprara um grande bolo de morangos. Planejava convidar Sakura e Kero para comer bolo aquela tarde em sua casa. Carregada de pacotes, não viu quando uma pessoa dobrou a esquina, indo colidir diretamente com ela. 

"Desculpe." falou a garota, apressando-se em recolher os pacotes e sem ao menos olhar para Shaoran. 

"Não tem problema." falou o rapaz, ajudando Tomoyo a recolher suas coisas. "Eu também devia ter prestado mais atenção." 

Juntaram todos os pacotes rapidamente, sem ao menos olharem um para o outro. Quando terminaram, Tomoyo agradeceu pela gentileza do rapaz em lhe ajudar. Foi então que olhou o garoto cara a cara, e sua expressão de surpresa não poderia ser menor. 

"Meu Deus!" exclamou Tomoyo. "Shaoran!" 

"Como?" perguntou o jovem, espantado com o que ouvira. 

"Você é Shaoran Li, não é? Mas isso é impossível! Você morreu há dois anos! Eu vi!" 

"Como você sabe que sou Shaoran?" indagou o jovem chinês. 

"Ora, não há o que confundir, Shaoran!" falou Tomoyo, ainda surpresa. "Seu olhar, seus cabelos rebeldes, seu jeito de falar. Não há dúvidas de que estou falando com Shaoran Li. Mas, como isso é possível? Eu não tenho poderes mágicos, não posso ver espíritos." 

"Será que podemos conversar, Tomoyo?" perguntou Shaoran. A garota ainda tinha a mesmo expressão de surpresa. Mesmo estando um pouco confusa e assustada com a situação, ela aceitou. 

"Tudo bem." disse a garota. "Eu ia convidar Sakura e Kero para comerem um bolo comigo, mas acho que isso pode esperar. Vamos para minha casa e lá poderemos conversar com mais tranqüilidade e privacidade." 

Caminharam vagarosamente pela rua, nenhum dos dois se atrevendo a dizer uma palavra sequer. Atravessaram lentamente o parque do Rei Pingüim, viraram para a direita e, após percorrerem uma larga alameda, chegaram a uma bifurcação. Shaoran conhecia aquela bifurcação: o caminho da direita lavava à casa de Tomoyo. O caminho da esquerda conduzia diretamente à casa de Sakura. O rapaz parou diante da bifurcação. Tantas vezes havia tomado o caminho da esquerda. Tantas vezes tinha visitado Sakura em sua casa. Mas tudo naquele momento parecia fazer parte de um passado longínquo, como se tudo fosse apenas uma mera lembrança; uma lembrança vivida não por ele, mas por um outro Shaoran, mais forte, seguro e feliz. Finalmente virou-se e seguiu o caminho da direita, onde Tomoyo o esperava, olhando-o com a mesma expressão confusa de quando haviam se esbarrado, há alguns minutos atrás. 

Após algum tempo de caminhada, finalmente chegaram à casa de Tomoyo: uma bela e luxuosa mansão, com um imenso e muito bem cuidado jardim. O imenso portão abriu assim que Tomoyo se aproximou. 

"Entre." falou a garota. "É melhor irmos para o meu quarto. Lá poderemos conversar sem que ninguém nos atrapalhe." 

Shaoran acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Cruzaram o jardim, passaram pela fonte e entraram na grande mansão. Atravessaram o imenso hall de entrada até chegarem às escadas. Shaoran olhava os muitos quadros pendurados nas paredes, muitos deles de artistas famosos. Ele imaginava qual era o valor daquelas obras. Subiram as escadas e caminharam pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Tomoyo. 

"Sente-se." falou a garota assim que entraram em seu quarto, indicando uma poltrona perto da janela. Shaoran agradeceu e se sentou. Tomoyo também se sentou. Estava de frente para Shaoran. O olhar dos dois se cruzou, mas ninguém falou nada. Na verdade, não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro. 

Shaoran ficou observando o quarto da garota, e seu olhar recaiu sobre uma fotografia que estava sobre o criado mudo de Tomoyo. Lá estavam os três amigos: Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo, tendo ao fundo um imenso parque de diversões. Shaoran sorria junto de Sakura, que usava um vestido azul. Shaoran sempre gostara daquele vestido. Achava que Sakura ficava muito linda quando o usava. Por fim, Tomoyo finalmente tomou coragem: 

"Como?" perguntou a garota, respirando fundo. 

"Bem..." disse Shaoran. "Creio que será uma longa história. Está mesmo disposta a ouvir tudo?" 

"Tenho todo tempo do mundo." respondeu a garota. "Sou toda ouvidos." 

E Shaoran começou a contar sobre como havia chegado àquele lugar, sobre seu encontro com Sakura, sobre como ela gritara com ele. Tomoyo era uma boa ouvinte. Escutava tudo com calma e atenção. 

Shaoran terminava de relatar o sonho que teve sobre sua morte quando alguém bateu na porta. 

"Entre!" disse Tomoyo. A porta se abriu e uma das criadas entrou. 

"Trouxe chá e doces, senhorita." falou a mulher. 

"Obrigada, Noaki." agradeceu Tomoyo. A criada sorriu e saiu, fechando a porta e deixando os dois novamente sozinhos. 

Tomoyo serviu o chá. Shaoran nada falou durante esse meio tempo. 

"É verdade." disse Tomoyo enquanto colocava açúcar no chá. "Realmente foi assim que você morreu. Foi um dia difícil, principalmente para Sakura. Pobre Sakura." a voz de Tomoyo vacilou, e ela se calou. 

"Depois do sonho, encontrei Eriol." continuou o jovem chinês, tomando um gole de chá. Shaoran não pôde deixar de notar que Tomoyo enrubescera ao ouvir o nome de Eriol. Sorrindo, o rapaz novamente se pôs a falar. "Ele se ofereceu para me ajudar a encontrar um modo de voltar à minha verdadeira dimensão..." 

Shaoran continuou contando tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dois dias para Tomoyo. Ao final do relato, a expressão confusa e amedrontada do rosto da jovem havia desaparecido. Em seu lugar, um singelo sorriso. Pela primeira vez, Shaoran notou o quanto Tomoyo era bonita. 

"Não tão bonita quanto Sakura." ele pensou. "Mas ela é realmente uma garota muito bonita." 

____________________

Eriol estava em um dos quartos da mansão, guardando alguns livros em uma prateleira. Era um belo aposento, porém completamente diferente do quarto que abrigara Shaoran. Havia uma bola de cristal sobre algo que se assemelhava a um altar. Junto da bola, havia um braseiro, um cálice de ouro puro e uma bela e vistosa adaga. Havia algumas prateleiras com livros e um armário com alguns objetos exóticos como um jarro de bronze, uma harpa e um saquinho de veludo contendo salitre. A iluminação era mais fraca que nos demais aposentos, sendo quase que somente feita com velas. Pendurada na parede logo acima do altar estava uma bonita espada. 

Eriol terminou de arrumar os livros em seus respectivos lugares e já caminhava para a porta quando subitamente, uma voz o chamou: 

"Pediste para ver-me, Clow?" perguntou a voz. Era uma voz imperiosa e firme, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e serena. Eriol sabia de quem era aquela voz. Lentamente o jovem caminhou até o espelho pendurado em sua parede. 

"Olá, Magno." cumprimentou Eriol, sorrindo para o espelho que não mostrava seu reflexo, mas sim o rosto de um homem; um rosto que flutuava em meio a uma névoa densa. Era um belo rosto, de fato. Possuía olhos negros muito expressivos e cabelos igualmente negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus traços eram leves, suaves. Eriol continuou. "Sim, eu queria te ver. Preciso que o Conselho novamente se reuna. Aconteceu um fato incomum que, creio eu, será do interesse de todos." 

"Me seria permitido saber que fato é esse?" perguntou Magno com um brilho nos olhos. "Pois para ser considerado incomum por ti, Clow, é porque realmente é algo interessante." 

Eriol sorriu. 

"Trata-se de um deslocamento no espaço-tempo. A malha das realidades foi rasgada. Um jovem, Shaoran Li é seu nome, foi transportado para cá. Nesta dimensão, contudo, ele está morto. O meu pedido, é que o Conselho examine a situação e o ajude a retornar para sua realidade, descobrindo o motivo pelo qual ele foi trazido para essa dimensão e qual sua missão aqui." 

"Shaoran é um descendente direto de Clow. Ele está assustado e confuso com a situação. O rapaz nunca passou por nada assim. E mais ainda, sente falta da parceira, Sakura Kinomoto." 

O rosto de Magno se iluminou ao ouvir o nome de Sakura. 

"Então esse rapaz sobre o qual tu te referes é parceiro de nossa futura Guardiã da Estrela! Fascinante!" exclamou o Mago. "Estranho é o Destino, Clow. Estranho e imprevisível! Eu jamais poderia imaginar que algo desta magnitude pudesse acontecer. Tua requisição foste aceita. Convocarei o Conselho. Esperaremos por ti e pelo rapaz na próxima Lua Cheia. Venha assim que a primeira estrela do céu emitir seu brilho. E traga também a menina Sakura. Alguma coisa me diz que ela também tem algo a ver com isso tudo." 

"Obrigado, Magno." agradeceu Eriol. "Eu te enviei uma mensagem através de Ignen, o Sagrado Espírito do Fogo, onde constam todos os detalhes que precisas saber sobre o ocorrido. Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento." 

"De fato, chegou neste exato momento." falou Magno. "Devo despedir-me agora, velho amigo. Devo ler teu pergaminho e convocar o resto de nós. E isso é tarefa para algumas horas, creio eu. Até, Clow." 

Disse isso e sumiu. Eriol continuava parado na frente do espelho, que agora mostrava seu reflexo e do aposento ao seu redor. 

____________________

Já era noite quando Shaoran retornou à casa de Eriol. Tomoyo estava com ele. Havia feito questão de acompanhá-lo até a casa do jovem inglês. 

"Já é tarde." disse ela. "É mais seguro do que andar sozinho." 

Shaoran passara a tarde toda conversando com Tomoyo e pedindo para a amiga lhe falar de Sakura. 

_"Ela nunca mais foi a mesma depois que você morreu, Shaoran." _

Era isso que Tomoyo havia lhe dito. A garota contara que Sakura havia perdido muito do ânimo e da alegria após o acidente, e isso lhe partia o coração. 

"Sakura, meu amor." pensou o rapaz. 

Subitamente, eles começaram a ouvir uma suave música tocada com habilidade no piano. Shaoran não teve dúvidas de que era Eriol quem estava tocando. Tomoyo havia fechado os olhos. 

"Chopin." murmurou a garota, sorrindo. "Opus 72, Noturno nº1 em Mi Menor. Eriol é mesmo um excelente pianista." 

Os dois adentraram o salão onde Eriol tocava e se sentaram no sofá perto do piano. O jovem inglês não pareceu notar que os dois amigos haviam entrado na sala; ou se havia, não lhes deu atenção. Ouviram a bela melodia, deliciados com a sensação de calma que ela carregava. A sucessão das notas acalmava o espírito de todos presentes na sala. Shaoran ouvia aquela música maravilhado. Nota após nota, ele sentia sua alma se tranqüilizando. 

Finalmente a música terminou e Eriol parou de tocar, virando-se para os dois amigos. Tomoyo lançou-lhe um discreto sorriso, que Eriol rapidamente retribuiu. 

"Você sempre foi um excelente músico, Eriol." disse Tomoyo. 

"Creio que são os conhecimentos acumulados de duas vidas." falou Eriol sorrindo. "E eu tocaria com mais prazer ainda se pudesse ter o privilégio de ouvir sua voz cantando junto com meu piano." 

Tomoyo sorriu. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até Eriol. Tomou seu lugar ao lado do piano e trocou um olhar com o jovem inglês. Shaoran continuava calado, apenas observando tudo. Eriol levantou as mãos e começou a tocar. Logo em seguida, Shaoran ouviu a privilegiada voz de Tomoyo cantar: 

_É Primavera, e mil flores brotam pelos campos afora_
_E eu relembro das cantigas e histórias de outrora._
_Quando o Vento delicado parecia a terra acalentar_
_E eu sentia mãos suaves para sempre a me embalar._
_Ouço ao longe, um suave e doce canto_
_Pássaros voam, pousando no verde manto._
_E alegres risos posso então contemplar,_
_E ver canários que voam livres pelo ar._
_Sentado, um pastor assiste ao entardecer_
_A noite cai e ele finalmente pode adormecer._
_O Vento sopra e vem as folhas de leve farfalhar_
_E eu penso como é lindo, como é belo este lugar._

Shaoran fechou os olhos e deixou que a bela voz de Tomoyo, somada à suave melodia do piano, o carregasse para longe. 

_Moscas e varejeiras voam soltas pelo ar_
_Anunciam o Verão que acaba de chegar._
_Os vastos campos outrora em flor_
_Sentem o fogo e seu calor._
_Gritam os Céus e a terra fazem estremecer_
_Violentos trovões e raios de súbito a aparecer._
_E vem a tempestade, fulminando o vasto campo_
_Choram os Céus e derramam todo seu encanto._
_Vão-se as nuvens e a tempestade logo cessa_
_Outro dia, outra hora, e tudo recomeça._
_E o Cara Amarela se põe novamente a brilhar_
_E moscas e varejeiras voam soltas pelo ar._
_Festejam os aldeões, festeja a Grande Mãe Natureza_
_Chega o Outono e derrama toda sua beleza._
_A festa por muitas noites irá se prolongar_
_Cânticos serão ouvidos e dançaremos à luz do luar._
_Colher os frutos bem maduros nós iremos_
_E com banquetes a colheita nós celebraremos._
_Mas cedo ou tarde, o encanto some e a música pára_
_E caem as folhas, todas secas sob a luz clara._
_E o mel da colmeia logo pára de pingar_
_E as árvores já são secas no campo e no pomar._
_Deita a Lua e faz o mundo escurecer_
_Faz o bravo homem em silêncio adormecer._

Subitamente, a melodia ficou pesada e sombria: 

_Sopram forte os Ventos vindos do Norte_
_Sinto o Inverno e o cheiro amargo da Morte._
_O Gelo Glacial, a paisagem logo domina_
_E a neve cai sobre a longínqua e alta colina._
_E o dia é sempre escuro e a noite é sempre fria_
_Contemplo da janela uma imensidão vazia._
_Solidão em cada esquina, solidão em cada porta,_
_Solidão em cada canto e tanta natureza morta._
_Procuro em desespero lábios que possam então,_
_Aquecer o meu corpo e o meu coração._
_E sinto o abraço forte de alguém a me proteger_
_Segura e em paz posso finalmente adormecer._

Novamente a melodia ficou leve e suave: 

_O Inverno finalmente foi-se embora_
_Sinto suaves mãos a me acariciar,_
_Brotam flores pelos campos afora_
_E um doce beijo vem me despertar._
_A relva cresce macia agora_
_E o canário volta a cantar._
_E como disseram uma vez, outrora,_
_Tudo vai recomeçar._

Tomoyo terminou de cantar e a melodia do piano cessou. Tomoyo e Eriol se olharam, sorrindo um para o outro. Eriol se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Tomoyo. A garota enrubescera ao cruzar seu olhar com o do jovem inglês. Sem hesitar, Eriol enlaçou Tomoyo pela cintura e aproximou seu rosto do rosto da garota, dando-lhe um suave beijo. Tomoyo lentamente fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo calor daquele beijo. Ela sonhara tanto com aqueles lábios. 

Há alguns poucos metros de distância, Shaoran assistia ao belo casal com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Realmente, Tomoyo e Eriol formavam um belo par. Exatamente como ele e Sakura. Sakura... novamente seus pensamentos se voltavam a ela. Queria poder beijá-la novamente, abraçá-la, sentir seu perfume e seu calor. Mas subitamente, algo desviou seus pensamentos. Nakuru havia entrado no salão e soltado um agudo grito. 

"Finalmente!" gritou a moça, segurando Spinel em uma das mãos e com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. "Estava esperando vocês dois se acertarem há eras! Isso certamente merece uma comemoração!" 

Tomoyo corara furiosamente e escondera o rosto nas mãos. Eriol estava visivelmente encabulado, fato que Shaoran achou extremamente interessante. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via Eriol encabulado ou envergonhado com algo. E a visão, além de singular, era um tanto quanto cômica, Shaoran tinha que admitir. O rapaz sorriu para si mesmo e voltou a se sentar no sofá. Nakuru saiu do salão, murmurando algo como uma grande festa. 

"Nakuru realmente pode ser um problema de vez em quando." falou Eriol, abraçando Tomoyo. "Mas sabe? De certa forma ela tem razão. Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás, Tomoyo, quando eu descobri que tinha me apaixonado por você." 

"Ah, Eriol, meu amor! Eu sonhei tanto com um momento como este! Eu te amo tanto!" falou Tomoyo sorrindo. 

"Eu também te amo." foi tudo o que Eriol respondeu. 

Tomoyo sorriu e se entregou ao abraço de Eriol. Atrás deles, a porta do salão se fechara. Shaoran saíra do aposento, deixando os dois amigos terem um pouco de privacidade. 

____________________

Shaoran fechara a porta e já se punha a caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao quarto quando uma voz o deteve. Nakuru o observava, ainda carregando Spinel no colo. 

"Está se sentindo bem?" perguntou Nakuru. 

"Sim." respondeu Shaoran. 

"Sente-se um pouco perdido, não é mesmo?" 

"Um pouco." disse o rapaz. "Bastante, na verdade. É estranho pensar que eu estou morto e tudo mais. É estranho pensar que tudo isso está mesmo acontecendo. Sabe, eu sempre fui independente, seguro de mim mesmo. Eu sempre tinha uma solução para tudo. Mas agora..." sua voz vacilou. "Agora tudo é diferente, e eu estou perdido em um lugar que, embora pareça familiar, é um lugar estranho." 

"Sabe, sinto falta do meu mundo. Sinto falta da minha casa. Mas acima de tudo sinto falta da Sakura. Sinto falta do riso dela, da alegria dela. Sinto falta do toque de suas mãos." 

"Sakura sempre dizia que tudo daria certo não importavam os problemas e obstáculos que apareciam no meio do caminho para nos atrapalhar. Ela sempre dizia que no final tudo ficaria bem. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu quero acreditar nisso." 

Nakuru sorriu e se aproximou do rapaz. 

"Não tenha medo." falou a bela moça, pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Shaoran. O rapaz sentiu uma forte energia exalando de Nakuru: era o poder de Ruby Moon. "Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo. Agora é o momento de confiar nas palavras de Sakura. Tenha fé. Eriol vai te ajudar, eu sei disso. E ele é o melhor. Antes que você perceba, tudo estará acabado. É melhor você ir descansar agora. Afinal, você é nosso hóspede. Descanse e relaxe um pouco. Tudo vai ficar bem." 

Spinel concordou. Shaoran sorriu e agradeceu. Realmente, Nakuru podia ser uma pessoa bastante sensata quando queria. Despediram-se e cada um tomou seu caminho. Shaoran foi para a esquerda, em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Nakuru virou para a direita na direção da sala de jantar. Enquanto se afastava, Shaoran pôde ouvir a voz de Nakuru, novamente excitada, falar: 

"Agora preciso preparar uma festa para um certo casal de pombinhos!" 

____________________

Já era tarde, e todos na casa da família Kinomoto se preparavam para dormir. Em seu quarto, Sakura se trocava enquanto conversava com Kero. 

"Então foi por isso que você tem estado estranha nos últimos dois dias? Por causa do encontro com essa pessoa?" 

Sakura balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. 

"Ele era tão parecido com o Shaoran, Kero." 

"Entendo." falou o pequeno Guardião. "Agora entendo o motivo de sua súbita queda de humor. A visão dessa pessoa trouxe de volta muitas lembranças, não é? Lembranças boas. Mas também lembranças ruins." 

Sakura confirmou novamente, abaixando a cabeça. Kero aproximou-se voando de sua dona e, já em sua forma original, estendeu a pata e abraçou a garota. 

"Shaoran não ia querer que você vivesse no passado, Sakura." falou o Guardião. "Eu sei que você o amava muito, mas você não pode se esquecer que ainda tem uma vida aqui, e que muitas pessoas te amam muito. Pense em sua mãe, em seu irmão e em Tomoyo. Pense em seu pai, e em todos os seus amigos. Será que eles realmente querem que você passe o resto de seus dias se lamentando e se esqueça de viver? Eu acho que não. Eles não gostam de te ver triste, Sakura. Eu não gosto de te ver triste. Me parte o coração ter ver chorar. E sabe por que, Sakura? Por que eu também te amo. Você é minha dona, minha mestra. Mas muito mais que isso, você é minha amiga. Você é como se fosse uma irmã para mim, e eu não quero que você fique assim tão triste." 

Sakura olhou para Kero e fitou-o profundamente. Ele tinha razão. Ela não podia ficar chorando pelo resto dos seus dias. Ela ainda tinha tanta coisa a fazer, tanto a viver. Seu amor por Shaoran era grande, mas ela tinha que seguir em frente. 

"Não te peço que esqueça dele, Sakura." falou Kero. "Mas quando se lembrar do rapaz, lembre-se dos momentos felizes que você teve junto a ele. Lembre-se de todos os bons momentos que vocês compartilharam, lembre-se de todas as experiências que trocaram. E quando sentir saudades dele, olhe para dentro do seu coração, pois ele sempre viverá lá." 

Sakura sorriu para Kero. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, indo salgar-lhe os lábios. 

"Obrigada, Kero." falou a garota. "Muito obrigada. Eu também te amo. E agradeço por ter alguém tão bom como você perto de mim." 

Eles ainda permaneceram abraçados por mais alguns minutos. Quando finalmente se separaram, Sakura sorriu para Kero. Era um sorriso de gratidão. Um sorriso que o Guardião ainda se lembraria por muito tempo. A garota deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Em pouco tempo tinha adormecido. E aquela noite aparentava ser muito tranqüila. A primeira depois de muito tempo. Kero lançou um olhar satisfeito em direção à sua mestra. Finalmente tinha entendido. 

____________________

A noite passou e a manhã chegou, cinzenta e nebulosa. O Sol emitia uma fraca luz pálida, e pesadas nuvens cobriam o céu. Uma leve brisa soprava e o orvalho ainda cobria as flores do jardim da mansão de Eriol. 

Tomoyo revirou na cama. Lentamente abriu os olhos. Contemplou por um breve momento o belo rapaz que dormia ao seu lado, antes de acordá-lo com um beijo. Eriol abriu os olhos e sorriu para sua amada. Tomoyo retribuiu o sorriso e beijou-o novamente. 

"Já acordada?" perguntou o jovem inglês. 

"Sim." respondeu Tomoyo. "Foi uma ótima noite, Eriol." 

"Concordo." falou o rapaz, sorrindo. "É mesmo uma pena que tenha passado tão rápido." 

"É verdade. Agora entendo porque dizem que tudo o que é bom dura pouco." disse Tomoyo se aninhando nos braços de Eriol. 

Permaneceram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, após o qual Eriol se levantou. 

"Bem, temos obrigações a cumprir. De volta ao trabalho." falou o rapaz enquanto colocava a roupa. Tomoyo concordou e também se levantou. Trocaram-se em silêncio e saíram do quarto, dirigindo-se para a sala de jantar. 

Eriol não pôde deixar de notar que os corredores estavam estranhamente vazios e parados. Era estranho não ouvir os barulhos que Nakuru fazia toda manhã ou não ver Spinel voando pelos corredores carregando algum livro. 

"O que será que está acontecendo?" perguntou Tomoyo. Eriol deu os ombros. Na verdade, não estava muito interessado em saber. Seria ótimo se pudessem continuar sozinhos naquela casa, só os dois. 

Chegaram ao fim do corredor e abriram as portas da sala de jantar. As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, e o local estava escuro. 

"Será que eles ainda estão dormindo?" perguntou Tomoyo, ainda segurando a mão de Eriol. 

"Não." respondeu Eriol, e virou-se para a direita. "Vamos Nakuru, Shaoran e Spinel. Saiam daí e acendam as luzes. Afinal, não gosto muito de festas no escuro." 

Tomoyo ouviu um murmúrio e alguém resmungar. Logo em seguida, as luzes se acenderam e Nakuru, Spinel e Shaoran apareceram. 

"Você é um chato, Eriol!" protestou Nakuru. O rapaz somente sorriu. 

"Bom dia para você também, querida Nakuru." falou o jovem. Nakuru virou a cara. 

A mesa estava posta, e uma enorme infinidade de bolos, tortas e doces haviam sido servidos em belas travessas de prata. Croissants e pãezinhos exalavam um aroma que enchia o ar. Havia bules com chá, leite e jarras de suco. Belas xícaras de autêntica porcelana inglesa haviam sido postas. Ali, naquela mesa, estava uma pequena amostra de toda a opulência da fortuna de Eriol. De fato, o rapaz era tão rico quanto sua amada Tomoyo. 

"Bem, vamos nos sentar." disse Eriol. "Não podemos deixar toda essa comida nos esperando. Seria uma falta de cortesia com os doces de Nakuru." 

Mas a própria Nakuru estava de cara amarrada. A moça certamente não tinha gostado nada da atitude de Eriol. 

"Era para ser uma surpresa, Eriol!" falou Nakuru, emburrada. "Eriol, você é um estraga prazeres! E eu levei tanto tempo para preparar tudo! Passei a noite toda na cozinha fazendo doces gostosos para dar de presente para você e Tomoyo e você estraga toda a surpresa!" 

"Lamento ter estragado sua surpresa, querida Nakuru." falou Eriol. "Mas se isso for consolo para você eu realmente adorei o presente. Obrigado." 

Nakuru ficou menos irritada depois disso e sentou-se à mesa com os outros. Após as palavras de Eriol, o humor da moça se elevou consideravelmente. 

"Obrigada pela surpresa, Nakuru." falou Tomoyo enquanto se servia de um pedaço de torta de maçã. "Talvez não tenha sido uma surpresa para o Eriol, mas certamente foi para mim." 

"Não precisa agradecer." falou Nakuru, desta vez sorrindo. "Fiz com todo o meu coração para vocês. Spinel e Shaoran me ajudaram também. Os pãezinhos foram feitos pelo Shaoran. E estão realmente muito bons. Ah, o Suppi se encarregou da decoração. E também ficou muito boa." 

"Obrigada a todos." falou Tomoyo olhando para Spinel e Shaoran. 

"De nada." falaram os dois em uníssono. 

De fato, Shaoran apreciara bastante fazer os pães. Há muito tempo ele não fazia aqueles pequenos pães chineses. Chegara a pensar que se esquecera da receita. Mas na verdade fora muito fácil se lembrar de tudo. 

Os doces de Nakuru estavam excepcionalmente bons. Deliciaram-se com aquelas guloseimas e tiveram uma manhã bastante agradável. Para Shaoran, particularmente, tudo estava divinamente bom. Parecia que ele nunca havia saboreado algo tão delicioso. O jovem degustou cada pequeno pedaço com prazer sem igual. 

Como não poderia faltar, Nakuru havia feito um bule cheio de chá. Shaoran e Tomoyo estranharam bastante quando Eriol adicionou leite no chá, mas logo se lembraram isso que era algo muito comum na Inglaterra; e que Eriol, mesmo descendendo de japoneses, havia nascido e crescido na Inglaterra. 

Após o café, o grupo de amigos se reuniu na sala da lareira para conversar e, embora houvesse muitas coisas para falar, Eriol decidiu discutir sobre a vinda inesperada de Shaoran àquela dimensão e sobre quando eles iriam partir em viagem para encontrar o Conselho. 

"Já alertei todo o Conselho, Shaoran." disse o inglês. "Expliquei-lhes o ocorrido e eles concordaram em fazer uma reunião e analisar as causas de sua viagem entre as dimensões. Magno, o ilustre líder do Conselho, pediu que partíssemos na próxima Lua cheia, quando a primeira estrela no céu emitisse seu brilho." 

"Mas isso é só daqui a uma semana!" exclamou Shaoran. "É muito tempo." 

"Acalme-se, meu amigo." interrompeu Eriol com um gesto. "Não é tão simples como pode parecer. O Conselho não pode se reunir assim de uma hora para outra. Não é assim que funciona. Cada um dos membros tem seus próprios afazeres. Não se pode pedir que interrompam seus deveres e partam de suas casas no mesmo momento. O mundo não gira em torno que você ou de mim. Não podemos interromper a vida de outras pessoas apenas para solucionar seu problema." 

"Entendo." falou Shaoran. "Desculpe-me." 

"Não há necessidade de se desculpar, Shaoran. Tudo bem. Mas devo avisar-lhe que a questão pode ser mais complicada do que aparenta." 

Shaoran nada disse. Apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal afirmativo. 

"Outra coisa." falou Eriol. "Magno me pediu que levasse Sakura junto conosco. Ele tem uma intuição que Sakura também está relacionada a tudo isso. E os instintos de Magno nunca falham." 

Ao ouvir o nome de Sakura, Shaoran ergueu os olhos. Que relação Sakura poderia ter com tudo aquilo? Qual seria a ligação de sua Flor de Cerejeira com toda aquela bagunça? Bem, ele teria que esperar pelo dia da reunião com o Conselho para ter aquela pergunta respondida. 

Mas o que realmente importava, era que ele iria rever sua querida Sakura. Nada no mundo poderia fazê-lo tão feliz. Mas, como que para despertá-lo de um sonho maravilhoso, Eriol disse: 

"Sei o que está pensando, Shaoran. Mas você não deve ter nenhuma relação amorosa com a Sakura desta dimensão. Ela não é a Sakura que você ama." 

"Como?" indagou Shaoran, parecendo extremamente confuso com o que Eriol acabara de dizer. "Ela não é a Sakura?" 

"Ela é a Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo não é." disse o inglês. "Você entende?" 

"Não!" exclamou Shaoran com uma expressão de dúvida. "Você está me dizendo que a Sakura não é a Sakura, mas é a Sakura ao mesmo tempo... Ah!!! Não estou entendendo nada!" 

Shaoran sacudiu forte a cabeça, tentando compreender as palavras de Eriol. Este por sua vez, entendendo a confusão do amigo, tentou explicar melhor: 

"Vou tentar explicar de um modo mais fácil e claro." disse o rapaz. "Você ama a Sakura e isso ninguém pode negar. Mas você ama a Sakura da sua dimensão, não desta. E a Sakura também ama muito o Shaoran, mas me refiro ao Shaoran desta dimensão, não a você. Mesmo ela sendo Sakura Kinomoto, ela não é a Sakura que você realmente ama. Você ama a Sakura da sua realidade. E mesmo sendo a mesma pessoa, ainda assim elas são pessoas diferentes, pois pertencem a mundos e realidades diferentes. Melhor agora?" 

"Um pouco. Mas ainda não entendi por completo e não compreendo por que eu não posso ter uma relação afetiva com a Sakura daqui." 

"Simplesmente porque isso traria danos graves às duas dimensões." respondeu Eriol. 

"Como isso poderia danificar as realidades?" indagou Shaoran, ainda confuso. 

Eriol suspirou. Era uma explicação difícil de ser dada. 

"Tenha calma, Shaoran." falou o rapaz. "Tudo a seu tempo. Isso é algo complicado. Para entender álgebra, primeiro é preciso saber somar e subtrair." 

"Eu sei somar e subtrair." falou Shaoran, um pouco ofendido. Eriol sorriu. 

"Não me refiro a esse tipo de soma ou de subtração." falou o inglês, se divertindo. "Antes de compreender os danos que uma relação como a que estamos discutindo pode provocar, é preciso primeiro entender a Teoria da Evolução Universal, compreender o funcionamento da Roda dos Mundos e saber sobre a Corrente Universal das Múltiplas Dimensões. Em que pé estão seus conhecimentos sobre estes assuntos?" 

Shaoran nada disse. Sua cara parecia um grande ponto de interrogação e seus olhos estavam arregalados: não tinha nem idéia do que se tratavam os temas que Eriol havia mencionado. 

"Foi o que pensei." disse Eriol, que claramente se divertia com a situação. "Para aplacar um pouco sua dúvida, dar-lhe-ei uma rápida e simplificada explicação sobre cada um dos temas." 

Shaoran balançou a cabeça, fazendo sinal afirmativo. 

"A Teoria da Evolução Universal, como o próprio nome diz, fala sobre o processo de evolução do Universo. Explica como o Universo caminha, apresenta teorias sobre como mundos podem surgir e desaparecer. Disserta sobre como a vida começa e é extinta. Explica como galáxias inteiras podem surgir e como mundos inteiros podem sumir. Explica como um gesto aparentemente simples pode influenciar toda a evolução universal, e diz que tudo tem uma razão de ser e acontecer; que nada é por acaso. É desta teoria que vem uma frase que você conhece bem. Sabe qual é?" 

Shaoran balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não sabia. 

"Não existem coincidências no mundo, existe somente o inevitável." falou o jovem inglês. 

Shaoran escutava atentamente a explicação fornecida por Eriol, prestando atenção em cada palavra. 

"A Corrente Universal das Múltiplas Dimensões esclarece diversos fatores a respeito das repercussões multidimensionais, e explica que as diversas dimensões e realidades paralelas estão todas interligadas, como se fossem elos em uma corrente. Se um elo é danificado ou rompido por qualquer motivo que seja, a corrente é partida e todas as realidades são comprometidas. Romper a Corrente Dimensional acarreta incontáveis problemas para todas as dimensões. Perceba, no entanto, que quando eu falo sobre dimensões paralelas, eu não me refiro a planos de existência. Há diferenças entre os dois. O último tópico trata de planos de existência, e não de realidades alternativas e dimensões paralelas." 

Shaoran estava fascinado com aquelas explicações. Nunca havia aprendido nada a respeito do assunto, por melhor que tivesse sido sua instrução em magia. Eriol continuou com a aula: 

"Por último, mas não menos importante, temos o Funcionamento da Roda dos Mundos." disse o mago inglês. "Creio que você não terá tanta dificuldade de compreender este tópico, sendo ele um pouco mais simples que os demais." 

"Esta é uma descoberta recente. A Roda dos Mundos faz a energia mística circular entre os planos de existência, dos planos mais atrasados para os mais adiantados. Ela nunca pára. A Roda dos Mundos exala sua energia pelo que chamamos de 'Linhas de Ley', que são linhas de energia. O estudo das Linhas começou a ser feito no ano de 1922, na Inglaterra. Elas têm o nome de Linhas de Ley pelo fato de que, na Inglaterra, elas passam em sua maioria, em locais terminados por –ley, como Lockley, Bradley e outros." 

"Após muitos estudos e experiências feitas, descobriu-se que existem dois tipos de linhas: as enegrecidas e as prateadas. As Linhas Prateadas coordenam o fluxo de energia que chega ao nosso mundo, vindo do plano de Arkanun, que é o plano imediatamente anterior ao nosso. As Linhas Enegrecidas controlam o fluxo de energia que saem da Terra e vão em direção à Paradísia, o plano imediatamente superior ao nosso. Essas linhas funcionam como as engrenagens da Roda dos Mundos." 

"O cruzamento de duas Linhas Prateadas forma o que os estudiosos chamam de 'Node', um local onde a magia ganha poder, pois as energias mágicas fluem com mais força. Já o cruzamento de duas Linhas Enegrecidas foi batizado de 'Meca', um lugar onde a magia sofre penalidades, pois toda e qualquer partícula mágica é dissipada pela corrente da Roda dos Mundos. Não pense, entretanto, que o nome tem algo a ver com a cidade de Meca, sagrada aos islâmicos, uma vez que a própria Meca está situada em um Node de imenso poder. Há ainda os chamados 'Teiches'. O cruzamento de uma Linha Prateada com uma Enegrecida forma um Teich, que é uma falha na corrente da Roda dos Mundos. Teiches são extremamente raros, e muito procurados pelos magos, pois eles formam uma constante vazão de energia mágica. Minha mansão está em cima de um pequeno Teich. Não é um Teich muito poderoso, mas tem força e energia suficientes para abastecer meus encantamentos." 

"Encantamentos?" perguntou Shaoran. Eriol sorriu. 

"Acha que minha casa está desprotegida? Muitas criaturas sabem que sou a reencarnação do Mago Clow, muitas delas malignas e não humanas. Uso a energia liberada pelo Teich para alimentar alguns encantamentos de proteção, além de outras coisas mais." 

"Como o que por exemplo?" perguntou Tomoyo, sem poder se conter. 

"Como fazer florescer meu jardim, meu amor." disse Eriol. "Por que você acha que minhas flores não secam nem mesmo no inverno?" 

Tomoyo sorriu e beijou Eriol de leve. Spinel estava perto da janela lendo um livro, completamente alheio à conversa dos três amigos. Nakuru estava ao lado de Spinel, olhando o jardim tranqüilamente. Shaoran, no entanto, estava bastante pensativo. 

"Ainda não compreendi por completo qual a diferença entre plano de existência e realidade paralela. Explique-me por favor." pediu o jovem guerreiro. Eriol apenas sorriu e levantou-se. 

"Basta por hoje, meu amigo." disse o jovem feiticeiro enquanto caminhava para a prateleira de livros. "Tudo em excesso faz mal, até mesmo luz, sabedoria e conhecimento. E creio que você já teve o suficiente para um único dia. Outra hora retomaremos nossa conversa." 

Shaoran tentou protestar, mas Eriol calou-se e nenhuma outra informação foi obtida pelo resto do dia, a despeito da insistência do futuro líder do clã Li. 

Eriol já havia saído da sala há muito tempo, quando Shaoran virou-se para a janela, pensativo. Logo depois olhou para Tomoyo e disse: 

"Gostaria de saber que tipo de encantamentos Eriol fez para proteger este local. Você sabe?" 

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

"Ia levar muito tempo para explicar todos os encantamentos que Eriol fez para se proteger." disse uma voz por trás deles. Era Nakuru, mas seu olhar estava diferente. Era um olhar mais profundo, mais sério, misterioso e perigoso. Quem os observava não era Nakuru, era Ruby Moon. Embora ela não tivesse mudado de forma, o poder de Ruby se manifestava. Shaoran encarou a Guardiã por um breve momento, mas logo em seguida voltou a perguntar: 

"Você sabe quais encantamentos estão ativos aqui?" 

"Sim, eu sei." respondeu ela. "Mas por que eu contaria a você?" 

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou o rapaz. 

"Como posso ter certeza que você não está escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções? Como posso saber que você não quer ferir o Eriol?" falou a Guardiã suavemente. Sua voz, entretanto, não mostrava desconfiança. Era uma voz macia e aveludada, mas que demonstrava todo seu poder. 

"Não pretendo ferir alguém que me ajuda a encontrar o caminho de casa." disse Shaoran. "Pois Eriol se mostrou como uma luz na escuridão, iluminando minha estrada quando eu mais precisava. Jamais faria mal a ele." 

Ruby sorriu levemente. 

"Pois bem. Responderei sua pergunta." falou ela. "Há muitos encantamentos ativos para proteger Eriol. Entre eles, nenhum feitiço hostil pode ser lançado em um raio de 500 metros sem seu consentimento. Há um círculo de proteção contra demônios e seres provenientes dos planos inferiores. Todos os seres que possuem qualquer tipo de poder ou energia mágica que passam pelos portões são sentidos imediatamente por Eriol. Há uma dezena de outros feitiços, mas eu não irei dizer quais são, pois estes são demasiado complicados para seres explicados em poucas palavras." 

"É claro que a energia do Teich não dá conta de alimentar todos os encantos que Eriol tem ativos, mas ele obviamente possui outros métodos para sustentar seus feitiços." 

"Tem toda razão." disse outra voz. Era Eriol, que se encontrava parado junto à porta. 

"Eriol!" exclamou Tomoyo. "Há quanto tempo está aí?" 

"Tempo suficiente." disse o rapaz sorrindo. "Creio que está ficando tarde. Vamos jantar?" 

Ruby olhou para Eriol. 

"Oba! Jantar!" gritou a moça, voltando a ser Nakuru; o brilho se apagando de seus olhos vermelhos, que voltavam a ser olhos alegres e risonhos. 

Caminharam até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava posta. Uma travessa com sopa fumegava ao lado de uma outra contendo um assado de aparência maravilhosa. Uma garrafa de vinho havia sido aberta: um legítimo _Chateau Delassan 1964_. Shaoran se perguntou onde Eriol conseguira um vinho tão caro como aquele. 

"Meu agradecimento pela festa de hoje de manhã." disse Eriol, voltando-se para Nakuru. A moça abriu um imenso sorriso de felicidade. 

"Obrigada, Eriol!" disse ela, beijando o rosto do rapaz exageradamente e sentando-se à mesa. 

Eriol era um excelente cozinheiro. Tudo estava muito bom, inclusive o vinho. De sobremesa, Eriol tinha feito um belo bolo de pêssegos. 

Após o jantar, conversaram um pouco até que Tomoyo decidiu que já era hora de voltar para casa. 

"Não posso passar outra noite fora de casa." disse a garota. "Além disso, preciso terminar algumas coisas." 

Despediram-se, combinando de se encontrarem no dia seguinte para falar com Sakura e explicar-lhe os fatos. 

____________________

A noite transcorreu rapidamente, e a manhã não tardou a chegar. Tão logo o Sol apareceu no céu, Shaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam reunidos na sala da mansão da família Daidouji. 

Shaoran estava calado. Não sabia ao certo qual seria sua reação ao ver Sakura, mas isso não importava. Apenas queria vê-la novamente. Desejou poder abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas o pensamento rapidamente desapareceu de sua mente tão logo a lembrança da advertência de Eriol lhe voltou à memória. 

_"Não deve ter nenhuma relação amorosa com a Sakura desta dimensão." _

Shaoran sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para os dois amigos que estavam parados perto da lareira. Tomoyo nada dizia, e Eriol olhava fixamente para um vaso de flores. Depois de alguns minutos, Eriol disse que estava na hora. Ambos Shaoran e Tomoyo balançaram a cabeça fazendo sinal afirmativo. 

Dirigiram-se para a porta e deixaram para trás a mansão de Tomoyo, caminhando lentamente em direção à casa de Sakura. Não pareciam ter pressa, tendo em vista que a explicação para tudo aquilo seria longa. Mas, longa ou não, o fato é que chegaram à casa de Sakura mais depressa do que esperavam. Estavam tão profundamente envoltos em seus próprios pensamentos que não se deram conta da passagem do tempo. Contemplaram a bonita casa da família Kinomoto, antes de Tomoyo caminhar em direção à porta e tocar a campainha. Um senhor de aparência simpática apareceu na porta e sorriu. 

"Bom dia, Tomoyo." falou Fujitaka, sorrindo como sempre. "Bom dia, Eriol. E... acho que não te conheço, rapaz." 

"Er..." gaguejou Shaoran. Ele sabia que não podia dizer quem realmente era, uma vez que o pai de Sakura obviamente sabia que ele estava morto. "Fang. Zhihao Fang." disse o rapaz rapidamente. Fujitaka o cumprimentou e logo em seguida os convidou a entrar. Mas antes que pudessem se aproximar da porta, Shaoran subitamente parou. 

"Acho melhor se vocês explicarem tudo para a Sakura primeiro. Não sei qual será a reação dela ao me ver. Talvez ela não esteja pronta. Será melhor que ela me veja quando tudo estiver esclarecido." 

Eriol concordou. 

"Não poderei entrar." disse Shaoran. "Eu só estava acompanhando meus amigos, mas tenho que ir agora. Talvez em uma outra ocasião." 

"Mas..." começou Tomoyo, que foi imediatamente interrompida por Eriol. 

"Explico depois." disse ele sussurrando no ouvido da garota. 

Shaoran se afastou correndo enquanto Eriol e Tomoyo entravam na casa de Sakura. Encontraram a mãe de Sakura na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã. 

"Sentem-se." disse Fujitaka. "Vou chamar Sakura." 

O casal assentiu e se sentou. Logo Sakura desceu, sorrindo ao ver seus amigos tão queridos. 

"Tomoyo! Eriol!" exclamou a garota. "Que bom ver vocês!" 

"Olá, Sakura!" disseram Tomoyo e Eriol juntos. 

Sakura sentou-se na frente dos dois amigos, perguntando se havia acontecido algo. 

"Sakura... precisamos conversar com você..." disse Eriol. "É sobre o Shaoran." 

O sorriso de Sakura subitamente desapareceu. 

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou a menina. 

"Creio que é melhor se a gente for para a minha casa." falou Eriol. 

Sakura acenou a cabeça, fazendo sinal de afirmativo. Pouco tempo depois o trio voltava à mansão de Eriol. 

Nakuru os recebeu e o grupo se dirigiu para o salão. 

"Bem, Sakura... a história é bastante longa." disse Eriol. 

"Não tenho pressa." falou a garota. 

E Eriol, com a ajuda de Tomoyo, começou a explicar a Sakura tudo o que estava acontecendo. Os olhos da garota se abriam cada vez mais em uma expressão de espanto. 

"E é isso que aconteceu." disse, por fim, Tomoyo. 

Sakura estava calada. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Sorveu um longo gole de seu chá e voltou a depositar a xícara sobre o pires. Seguiu-se um longo silêncio, interrompido breve e somente pelo som da respiração dos três jovens que se encontravam naquela sala, onde Sakura procurava absorver tudo o que havia ouvido nas últimas duas horas e meia. Não era algo fácil de se aceitar, ela tinha que admitir. Assim que se acostumara com o fato de que Shaoran estava morto, Eriol e Tomoyo surgem e dizem que o rapaz estava vivo, e que tinha vindo de uma outra realidade. 

"Sakura..." disse Eriol. "Está pronta? Está pronta para ver Shaoran novamente?" 

Sakura acenou a cabeça positivamente. A garota observou Eriol sair da sala. Estava tensa, nervosa. Alguns minutos depois Eriol voltou, acompanhado por uma outra pessoa, um belo rapaz de olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos e rebeldes. 

"Você!" exclamou Sakura. "Você é o Shaoran?!" 

"Olá, Sakura." disse o jovem chinês, sorrindo carinhosamente para a garota. "Faz tempo, não?" 

Sakura nada disse. Apenas olhou para o rapaz parado à sua frente e fitou-o profundamente nos olhos. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo. Então os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas e ela correu, abrindo os braços para o belo rapaz. 

"Shaoran!!!" gritou a garota antes de abraçá-lo forte. Ela tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu. "Senti tanta falta sua! Desculpe por ter gritado com você aquele dia no parque! Como eu pude ter sido tão cega? Eu devia ter percebido! Devia ter sentido! Sua energia é inconfundível, Shaoran!!!" disse ela, as lágrimas rolando paulatinamente pela sua bela face. 

Tomoyo sorria ao lado de Eriol. Nakuru e Spinel também se encontravam na sala. Era uma cena realmente tocante. Sakura sorria como há muito tempo não se via. 

"Oh, Shaoran!!! Eu estou tão feliz em poder vê-lo novamente! Chego a duvidar que esteja realmente acordada." disse Sakura entre risos e lágrimas. 

"Posso garantir-lhe que isso não é um sonho" replicou Shaoran suavemente. Ele podia entender o que Sakura estava sentindo, pois ele sentia o mesmo, mas sabia que não podia deixar-se levar pelos seus sentimentos. E isso era algo sufocante. Queria beijá-la, tocar seu rosto como sempre fazia, brincar com seus cabelos e sentir seu perfume delicado. Sabia que aquela não era a Sakura que amava, mas ela era tão idêntica à sua querida Flor de Cerejeira. 

O coração de Sakura batia rápido e sua respiração estava a pique. Ela arfava, fazendo com que seu peito subisse e descesse rápida e incontrolavelmente. Todo seu pensamento estava voltado para o rapaz à sua frente. Shaoran! Deus, como ela o queria! Desejava o jovem com todos os seus sentimentos. Cada pedaço de seu corpo chamava e gritava pelo jovem chinês que estava logo a sua frente. Sakura fechou os olhos e começou a inclinar-se para frente. Shaoran, percebendo que a garota desejava beijá-lo, afastou-se. Sakura novamente abriu os olhos, percebendo o que estava fazendo. 

"Desculpe" disse a garota, corando. "Eu não pretendia..." 

"Tudo bem" falou Shaoran. "Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas". 

Sakura baixou o rosto, fazendo Shaoran se sentir péssimo. Sabia que ela o amava com todas as forças, mas ele não podia. Não podia esquecer do que Eriol havia dito. Por mais que lhe doesse, deveria evitar qualquer contato amoroso com Sakura. 

Tomoyo não pôde deixar de sentir pena do jovem casal. Estavam tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe um do outro. Viam-se, mas não podia se tocar. Conversavam, mas não podiam expressar seus mais profundos sentimentos. No fundo, Tomoyo sabia que, conforme Eriol dissera, eles não se amavam de verdade. Eles amavam a pessoa de sua própria dimensão. Mas era triste do mesmo jeito. 

Percebendo o clima tenso e depressivo que tomava forma, Eriol decidiu intervir e tratar falar sobre o Conselho para Sakura. 

"Agora que já se reencontraram, é preciso lhe falar sobre o Conselho, Sakura" disse Eriol. Sakura o olhou de forma interrogativa. "Iremos, Shaoran e eu, visitar o Supremo Conselho de Magos, Conselho este, que reúne os mais poderosos bruxos do mundo, e da qual eu faço parte". 

"Um conselho de magia?" indagou Sakura. Eriol assentiu. 

"Magno, o Supremo líder do Conselho, pediu-me que a levasse também. Ele acha que a vinda de Shaoran para esta dimensão esteja ligada, de alguma forma, a você, Sakura". 

"Eu?!" exclamou Sakura, surpresa. "Mas o que eu poderia ter com isso tudo?" 

"Não sei ao certo." disse Eriol. "Tenho uma ligeira suspeita, mas não ouso afirmar algo que não tenho certeza. Por isso prefiro calar-me a dizer algo equivocado". 

Todos assentiram e nada perguntaram. 

"Já que estamos todos reunidos e a par dos fatos, nos resta aguardar o dia marcado." falou Eriol, fitando cada um dos presentes. "Mas Sakura não poderá se ausentar de tal modo de sua casa, sem antes dar satisfações a seu pai e seu irmão". 

Sakura concordou. Não sabia quanto tempo passaria longe de casa e seu pai certamente perguntaria para onde ela iria. E, é claro, ela não podia simplesmente dizer que estava indo visitar um conselho de magos por que Shaoran voltara à vida vindo de uma outra dimensão. 

"Para isso, Tomoyo nos ajudará como um álibi." disse Eriol. "Diremos que estamos indo viajar para minha casa nas montanhas para passar o verão. Iremos até minha casa nas montanhas e de lá nos dirigiremos para a sede do Conselho. Tomoyo deverá ficar para encobrir qualquer possível suspeita de nossa jornada". 

Novamente, todos concordaram. O plano para encobrir sua saída estava traçado. 

"Devemos agradecer pelo fato de o dia escolhido pelo líder do Conselho ser exatamente o início das férias na faculdade." disse Tomoyo. Sakura balançou a cabeça concordando. 

Após a conversa, o grupo de despediu. Tomoyo e Sakura seguiram para suas respectivas casas e Shaoran se fechou em seu quarto. 

Tomou um longo banho e deitou-se em sua cama, ainda pensando no reencontro com Sakura e em tudo que sentira quando a abraçara. Novamente o desejo de tê-la voltou a sua mente. Imaginou Sakura ao seu lado, sorrindo para ele como ela sempre fazia. Queria voltar logo para sua dimensão, voltar para sua linda Flor de Cerejeira, tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la. Queria tocá-la, sentir o calor de seu corpo e a maciez de sua pele alva e delicada. Queria acariciar novamente seus lindos e sedosos cabelos. Queria poder ver novamente aqueles olhos verdes sempre tão cheios de vida e de alegria. Shaoran sempre acreditou que poderia olhar aqueles olhos, verdes como esmeraldas, o tempo que fosse. Achava que poderia se perder neles. Eram tão lindos, tão inocentes. Sakura era inocente, pura. E havia sido justamente por isso que ele havia se apaixonado por ela, por ela ser tão pura, com o coração tão cheio de compaixão, alegria e energia. Ela sempre se preocupava com as pessoas em volta dela, deixando seus próprios sentimentos em segundo plano, ao contrário dele, tão frio e distante. É verdade que após tantos anos de convivência com Sakura e todos os amigos que havia feito no Japão, Shaoran havia aprendido a se soltar, a deixar suas emoções fluírem e a escutar seu coração. 

Um coruja piou no alto de uma árvore. A noite já estava profunda àquela hora, mas Shaoran continuava acordado. 

"Por que eu era tão fechado?" perguntava o jovem para si mesmo. "Não consigo me lembrar dos motivos que me fizeram trancar meus sentimentos dentro de mim mesmo de uma forma tão profunda". 

O jovem guerreiro tentou forçar a memória. Desde quando se lembrava, ele era fechado e introvertido, quase nunca demonstrando seus sentimentos. Mas é claro que ele não poderia ter nascido daquele jeito. Ninguém nasce daquele jeito. São os fatos que presenciamos ao longo de nossas vidas que moldam nossa personalidade. E pela primeira vez em tantos anos, Shaoran se questionava sobre as razões de seu comportamento. Por que ele fora tão frio quando criança? E por que após conhecer Sakura, seus sentimentos afloraram e explodiram com tanta força? Será que a garota o havia ensinado a amar de verdade? 

Por muito tempo Shaoran pensou mas, não conseguindo respostas para suas dúvidas, acabou desistindo. Olhou no relógio. Já passava da meia-noite. Decidiu dormir de uma vez por todas e deixar suas dúvidas, preocupações e ansiedades para um outro dia. 

"Amanhã talvez." pensou o jovem antes de adormecer definitivamente... 

____________________

_ Shaoran se achava perdido no meio de uma densa névoa. Ele não tinha muita certeza sobre o que estava vendo. Conseguiu divisar uma grande casa ao longe: sua casa. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que estava vendo sua casa, sendo que há pouco tempo ele estava na casa de Eriol? _

_Caminhou um pouco, até chegar à porta da mansão Li. Subitamente a névoa se dissipou. Os portões se abriram e um guerreiro saiu, trajando as vestes sagradas de seu clã. Empunhava uma bela espada chinesa, que Shaoran rapidamente reconheceu: era a espada que pertencera a seu pai. Contemplou o guerreiro. Não havia dúvida, estava olhando para seu pai. Mas como era possível? _

_"Estou sonhando." pensou o rapaz. "Isto é um sonho. Mas qual o objetivo disso tudo?" _

_Não houve tempo para encontrar uma resposta pois, no instante seguinte, dezenas de guerreiros atacaram. Shaoran olhou para um lado, olhou para outro. Tentou correr, mas os guerreiros apareciam de todos os cantos. E Shaoran foi pego entre dois fogos. Não havia para onde fugir. Estranhamente, os guerreiros não o atacaram. Era como se ele fosse um mero espectador da grandiosa batalha, um fantasma que apenas observa, impotente. Olhou para trás. Seu pai se defendia bravamente, mas eles eram muitos. Repentinamente um raio riscou os céus, e logo em seguida Yelan apareceu. Ela estava majestosa, parecia irradiar uma aura de poder que enchia tudo. Os guerreiros começaram a recuar diante do poder da bruxa. Shaoran jamais pensara que sua mãe fosse tão poderosa. _

_No entanto, após o choque inicial, os guerreiros inimigos continuaram avançando. Seu pai havia sido cercado. Subitamente, um outro guerreiro misterioso apareceu. Este no entanto, ajudava seu pai. Ver a face do guerreiro era impossível. Ele parecia encoberto por uma densa névoa, um véu que o envolvia por completo. _

_A batalha se desenrolava diante dos olhos espantados de Shaoran. E tudo passou a acontecer terrivelmente rápido. As cenas se tornaram grandes borrões de luzes e cores para o rapaz. Tudo pareceu girar, e ele começou a cair vertiginosamente em direção a lugar nenhum. _

____________________

Shaoran acordou molhado de suor. Havia mesmo sido um sonho. Mas o que tudo aquilo queria dizer ele não sabia. 

"Esses sonhos estão se tornando inconvenientes." resmungou o rapaz antes de voltar a se deitar. "Preciso informar Eriol sobre esse sonho. Talvez possa ser a resposta para alguma de minhas dúvidas". 

E pensando nisso voltou a dormir. Não sonhou novamente aquela noite, e acordou quando o Sol já ia alto no céu. 

Levantou-se e imediatamente foi procurar Eriol, aproveitando que a lembrança de seu sonho ainda estava clara em sua memória. Ele sabia que mais tarde a lembrança do sonho ficaria enevoada e, ao longo do dia, desvaneceria, como sempre acontece quando sonhamos. Não precisou procurar muito. Encontrou Eriol no jardim, podando algumas roseiras. 

"Eriol." chamou o rapaz. O jovem inglês olhou para Shaoran sorrindo. 

"Bom dia, Shaoran!" falou Eriol. "O que deseja?" 

"Será que eu posso falar com você sobre um sonho que eu tive na noite passada?" 

"Claro!" respondeu o jovem mago. "Sou todo ouvidos." 

E Shaoran começou a contar tudo o que vira no sonho, sua mãe, seu pai lutando, o guerreiro misterioso que ajudava seu pai. Eriol ouviu tudo com a devida atenção, prestando bastante atenção aos detalhes. Terminado o relato, o jovem inglês apenas olhou para o céu. 

"Realmente foi um sonho estranho. Todavia, não consigo ver que relação isso pode ter com tudo o que está acontecendo. Talvez haja muitas, talvez não haja nenhuma. Eu realmente não sei. Creio que não poderei ajudá-lo com esse sonho. Desculpe-me, Shaoran." 

Shaoran assentiu. Ele não entendia o porquê daqueles sonhos. Desde que viera para aquele mundo, havia tido sonhos estranhos duas vezes. O primeiro havia sido logo na primeira noite, quando descobrira como o Shaoran daquela dimensão havia morrido. E agora esse outro sonho, que claramente tinha algum significado. 

Bem, era óbvio que não conseguiria descobrir nada sozinho. Tentaria desvendar o sonho uma outra hora. Naquele momento, as atenções do jovem guerreiro se voltavam para o Conselho. 

Ele se perguntava como deveria ser o Conselho, imaginava como seriam os outros magos que o compunham. Imaginava como seria a aparência de Magno, que Eriol tanto falava. Era estranho ouvir Eriol falar de Magno, pois Shaoran achava que o inglês se referia ao líder com uma reverência e respeito quase divinos. Era estranho principalmente porque Shaoran se acostumara à idéia de que Eriol era o maior bruxo do mundo, e no entanto ele descobria que a verdade não era exatamente aquela. E foi então que ele se lembrou de algo que sua mãe havia lhe dito havia alguns anos: 

_ "Não importa o quão forte e poderoso você seja. Sempre haverá alguém mais forte e poderoso que você". _

O rapaz ainda continuou no jardim por um bom tempo, apreciando cada pequeno detalhe daquele magnífico lugar, tão belo e agradável. Já passava das quatro da tarde quando o jovem decidiu entrar novamente. Eriol estava conversando com Nakuru, enquanto Spinel lia um grosso volume de capa vermelha, alheio a tudo e a todos. Aquela era uma cena que Shaoran já se acostumara a ver. 

Caminhou pelo corredor até a cozinha, onde havia ajudado Nakuru a preparar a surpresa para Tomoyo e Eriol. Apanhou um dos pãezinhos que haviam sobrado e sentou-se num canto, mordiscando pequenos pedaços enquanto novamente pensava no dia da reunião do Conselho. Faltavam somente mais cinco dias e seus problemas seriam resolvidos. 

"Só mais cinco dias." pensou Shaoran. "Devo esperar só mais cinco dias para que eu possa voltar para casa e rever minha querida Sakura". 

_____________________

Nota do Autor: Na cena em que Eriol explica sobre o funcionamento da Roda dos Mundos para Shaoran, ele fala a palavra Teich. A pronúncia correta desta palavra é "taich", e significa lagoa em alemão. 

Aqui termina o primeiro capítulo. Espero imensamente que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, mesmo que este fic esteja me dando muito trabalho. Afinal, já se foi mais um ano desde que comecei esta saga, entre pesquisas, planejamento e estruturação do enredo. Mas creio que todo o trabalho tido valerá a pena. Já valeu se você leu e gostou! Sei que este capítulo ficou demasiado longo. Tentarei ser mais breve nos próximos.

Se você leu e gostou, por favor, deixe-me um comentário ou mande-me um e-mail. É muito importante para mim saber o que você achou da história, para que eu saiba como prosseguir nos próximos capítulos. Ficarei aguardando. 

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 

Felipe S. Kai


	3. Conselho de Magos

Capítulo Dois – Conselho de Magos

A semana não demorou a passar e, antes que Shaoran percebesse, o dia marcado tinha chegado. 

Logo cedo se encontraram com Tomoyo e Sakura. Ambas haviam dito para as famílias que iriam aproveitar as férias da faculdade para viajar. Sakura vinha acompanhada de Yukito. Obviamente, Yue iria com ela. 

Bom dia cumprimentou Eriol. Que bom que chegaram. Estamos terminando de preparar tudo. Partiremos, no mais tardar, daqui uma hora. 

E assim foi feito. Uma hora depois, tudo estava pronto para a partida do grupo. Todos se reuniram no hall de entrada da mansão de Eriol. 

Como iremos para sua casa nas montanhas, Eriol? perguntou Shaoran. Afinal, creio que você não tem um carro, não é? 

Eriol apenas sorriu. 

Quem disse que iremos de carro? falou Eriol. 

indagou o jovem chinês. 

Um carro não é necessário quando se pode viajar por meio de magia disse o rapaz inglês. Shaoran piscou, tentando compreender o sentido daquelas palavras. 

Está me dizendo que iremos viajar por meio de teleporte? perguntou o jovem guerreiro.

exclamou Eriol levantando uma das mãos e sussurrando. Venite, spiritu venti. Vocati meam respondete. Gratiam potestatem et vestram nobis cedite. Me ad fatum meum ducite.

Houve um imenso clarão, e em seguida todos desapareceram. 

Shaoran sentiu seu corpo rodopiar e uma luz ofuscante bloqueou sua visão. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, o que viu não foi a porta de entrada da mansão de Eriol. Estava na frente de uma bela casa de madeira. Era uma construção simples, porém bela e atraente. Não era muito sofisticada, mas tinha um charme especial. Enquanto admirava a casa, um esquilo se aproximou. 

Que lindo! exclamou Sakura, acariciando o pequeno animal. Shaoran sorriu, assim como Tomoyo. 

Vamos entrar? perguntou Eriol. O grupo concordou. Pegaram a bagagem e caminharam em direção à porta. O interior da casa era muito bonito. De fato, parecia muito maior por dentro do que por fora, o que Shaoran acreditou ser um truque de Eriol. Era bem característico dele. Ampliar o interior sem, no entanto, afetar o exterior. 

Após ajeitarem tudo, o grupo sentou-se na sala, em frente à lareira. Não falaram nada, apenas esperaram. Esperaram pela fatídica hora quando teriam que partir. 

Shaoran não pôde deixar de notar que Yukito estava estranhamente calmo e calado. Era como se ele soubesse de tudo. Não tinha perguntado quem era ele quando se encontraram pela manhã. Tampouco questionara sobre a magia de Eriol ou sobre a viagem. 

Provavelmente o Yukito daquela dimensão era diferente do Yukito que conhecia. Provavelmente ele sabia de tudo. Talvez, e Shaoran acreditou ser aquela a verdade, o Yukito daquela dimensão pudesse se lembrar de sua vida como Yue. Essa seria a provável razão de seu comportamento sério e compenetrado. 

Aos poucos foi entardecendo. O Sol lentamente foi se pondo no horizonte, e o azul brilhante do céu foi dando lugar ao laranja e ao vermelho. O crepúsculo veio lentamente, compondo uma pintura bela e tocante. Shaoran observou, maravilhado, um lago todo tingido de vermelho. Uma águia voou, esplendorosa, em direção ao horizonte longínquo e se perdeu no amontoado de luzes e cores que desabrochavam na frente dos olhos do jovem guerreiro. Não demorou muito e o Sol tinha se posto por completo. O lago, antes cheio de vida e de cores, estava negro. Negro como a noite que surgia. Logo, Shaoran pôde ver um fraco brilho ao longe no céu. 

Está na hora. disse Eriol, levantando-se do sofá. Todos se olharam e imediatamente se puseram em pé. 

Fique tranqüilo, Eriol. falou Tomoyo. Cuidarei de tudo por aqui até que vocês voltem. 

Eu sei que vai. disse Eriol abraçando Tomoyo pela última vez. Espero não demorar. 

O jovem inglês então caminhou até o grande espelho que havia na sala. 

Para chegar à sede do conselho, devemos entrar no mundo entre os mundos. disse Eriol. Pois o Conselho não está situado neste mundo. Está além dele, entre o tudo e o nada, entre o cheio e o vazio. Entre o ser e o não ser. 

O jovem bruxo tocou o espelho com as mãos. Sua superfície pareceu oscilar. Tremeu e piscou, e pareceu tornar-se líquida. Era como água, clara, transparente, pura. Todos olharam maravilhados o argênteo portal. Eriol fez um sinal, e todos se aproximaram. 

disse o jovem. 

Um a um eles entraram no espelho, deixando aquele mundo para mergulhar em outro, completamente desconhecido. Shaoran olhou para trás e pôde ver de relance a mãozinha branca de Tomoyo se erguendo num último aceno. Distanciavam-se rapidamente, e logo Tomoyo estava longe, e sua pequena forma parecia um ponto na imensidão, uma minúscula e diminuta estrela contra um céu escuro. 

____________________

O grupo prosseguia rapidamente. Era como se eles voassem na imensidão. Estavam leves, soltos como plumas. 

Subitamente, sentiram algo os puxando para baixo. Fraco a princípio, mas subitamente ganhou uma força grande e descomunal. Yukito e Nakuru assumiram suas formas verdadeiras, na tentativa de proteger seus mestres. Em vão. Todos sentiram seus corpos caírem vertiginosamente. 

Percebendo que não seria capaz de manter todos no ar, Eriol sussurrou: 

Venite, spiritu venti. Vocati meam respondete. Gratiam potestatem et vestram nobis cedite. Me ad fatum meum ducite.

No mesmo instante, todos foram teleportados para o chão. 

O que aconteceu? perguntou Shaoran. 

Não sei. respondeu Eriol. Havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz. Isso jamais aconteceu antes.

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam. Pelo modo como Eriol havia dito aquelas palavras, significava que aquilo não era bom. 

Parece que teremos que ir a pé. falou o jovem feiticeiro. E teremos que ir logo se quisermos chegar na hora marcada.

O grupo se pôs a andar. Estavam no meio de um grande descampado, onde a grama era cinza e a Lua brilhava como prata. 

Por que você não nos teleporta, Eriol? perguntou Nakuru, deixando de ser Ruby Moon.

Creio que é melhor irmos andando, querida Nakuru. respondeu Eriol. Nakuru deu os ombros. 

Além do mais, algo está interferindo nos meus poderes. pensou o jovem. Se eu os teleportar algo pode acontecer. 

Continuaram caminhando em silêncio. Foi então que, após algumas horas, Shaoran perguntou. 

Como é a sede do Conselho, Eriol?

Eriol sorriu. 

O Conselho se reúne no Palácio de Magno, um grande castelo feito todo de prata, marfim e cristal. Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que vi as altas torres do palácio, reluzindo qual diamante de prata na imensidão do universo. Quando o Sol passa através das torres de cristal, é possível ver todas as cores do mundo; luzes ofuscantes e hipnotizantes. 

Era engraçado ouvir Eriol falar do Conselho e de Magno. Ele falava do líder do Conselho com extremo respeito e reverência. Era difícil de acreditar que pudesse haver alguém ainda mais poderoso que Eriol. 

Subitamente, Eriol parou de andar. 

O que houve, Eriol? perguntou Spinel. 

Não posso dar um passo à frente. falou o rapaz. Algo me impede. 

falou Shaoran. 

Algo está me prendendo. falou Eriol. Alguém lançou um feitiço sobre mim!

Mas quem? exclamou Shaoran. 

Não sei ainda. respondeu Eriol. Quando caímos, pude sentir um grande poder. Alguém nos forçou a cair. Preciso descobrir quem foi. Parece que não conseguirei avançar antes de desfazer esse feitiço. Prossigam sem mim. Alcançarei vocês assim que puder.

Mas Eriol! protestou Sakura. 

Não se preocupe! Estarei bem! disse o inglês, sorrindo como sempre. Sigam sua sombra até que a Lua se esconda e nasça o dia. Então virem para o Norte e encarem a queda d'água. Não há tempo a perder! Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun! Venham comigo! 

Não houve tempo para discussões. No instante seguinte Eriol ergueu uma barreira que os separou. 

Mesmo a contra gosto, Shaoran, Sakura, Kero e Yue se puseram a andar, deixando Eriol e seus guardiões para trás. 

____________________

Eriol observou enquanto o grupo se afastava. Então, quando eles eram somente pequenos pontos ao longe, Eriol deu meia volta e começou a caminhar de volta para onde tinham começado sua jornada. Usando seus poderes, rapidamente ele conseguiu chegar até onde ele sentia uma forte presença mágica. Lá, a reencarnação de Clow pôde identificar uma pegada, sua pegada. Em volta da pegada havia quatro pregos enferrujados. Eriol não precisou pensar para reconhecer o feitiço. Era o Ritual dos Quatro Pregos, um ritual baseado no Elemento da Terra. Simples, mas forte se o conjurador tivesse grande poder. 

Eriol não precisou de muito tempo para cancelar a magia. Na verdade, demorou menos do que esperava. 

O rapaz acabara de se levantar, e já começara a andar quando uma voz o deteve. 

Demoraste menos que o previsto, Clow. falou uma voz seca. 

Eriol se virou bruscamente procurando por sua chave. Ali, há poucos metros de distância, um homem estava parado, observando Eriol. Aparentava estar na casa dos quarenta, possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos negros. Não era muito alto, tampouco forte fisicamente. O estranho trajava um pesado manto negro. O capuz estava jogado para trás, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. 

Os dois se encararam. Eriol fitou os olhos daquele homem estranho; olhos frios, olhos de um assassino. 

Quem sois vós? indagou o jovem inglês, segurando em suas mãos um pequeno objeto em forma de chave. 

Sou Mikhael Lübeck, o Bispo Negro. Vim por Klaus. Hei de vingar sua morte. disse o bruxo em voz baixa. 

Eriol transformou sua chave em báculo, mas a primeira investida foi de Mikhael. O bruxo colocou a mão dentro de um pequeno saquinho de veludo que trazia consigo e sussurrou: 

Baal, Ignis Deus! Meas preces et vocati audi et meam respondi. Ignem furiae inflammari facite.

Então arremessou no ar um punhado de salitre que logo se inflamou, tomando a forma de um grande dragão incandescente que voou na direção de Eriol. Spinel e Ruby Moon voaram, na tentativa desesperada de proteger seu mestre. Infelizmente, ambos estavam demasiado longe para alcançar Eriol a tempo. Mas não era a toa que Eriol era a reencarnação de um dos mais poderosos magos da Terra. Erguendo o báculo e murmurando algumas palavras, o dragão de fogo sumiu, tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido. 

Mas aquele fora apenas o início do embate. Logo, ambos os bruxos estavam envolvidos em uma disputa de gigantes. A batalha se estendeu por muito tempo.

Logo, ambos os lados estavam completamente esgotados. Eriol arfava e seu peito subia e descia continuamente. Seu coração batia num ritmo frenético e a adrenalina lhe corria o sangue. A próxima investida seria decisiva. Eriol se preparou, e Mikhael fez o mesmo. Novamente, Eriol esperou pelo ataque do Bispo Negro. 

Mikhael tirou o pesado manto que usava e, levando ambas as mãos ao peito nu, sussurrou: 

Tenebrarum Spiritum, Chaos Domine, potestatem vestram me cedite. Augares, corpum vos me offer. 

Eriol não precisou ver o que viria a seguir para identificar o ritual: O Corpo de Augares. Mikhael usou as unhas para rasgar seu próprio peito. De dentro dele, inúmeras baratas saíram voando na direção de Eriol, que empunhava seu báculo. As baratas rodearam Eriol, Spinel e Ruby Moon atacando-os com dolorosas mordidas. A reencarnação de Clow então ergueu o báculo para o céu e um enorme clarão foi visto. No minuto seguinte, todas as baratas haviam desaparecido. Foi a vez de Eriol investir. O jovem mago fechou os olhos e murmurou: 

Aquae Ninfae, Ignis Salamandrae, ad me venite. Incendite hostibus meum. 

No instante seguinte Mikhael foi acometido de uma forte e insuportável dor. Ele estava queimando... queimando por dentro. Eriol estava fazendo o sangue do sacerdote das trevas ferver. O bruxo gritou em agonia e desespero. Quase sem forças, o sacerdote murmurou algumas palavra que não puderam ser reconhecidas e logo em seguida desapareceu da vista e dos sentidos de Eriol. Apenas sua voz ainda pôde ser ouvida: 

Vos arrependereis profundamente do que fizestes a mim neste dia, Clow. Eu subestimei vosso poder. Isso não acontecerá novamente agora que vi o que sois capaz de fazer. Nos encontraremos novamente! 

E sua voz se dissipou no ar, tão logo Eriol conseguiu se recompor. Seus Guardiões se levantavam do chão quando Eriol recolheu seu báculo. 

Devemos nos apressar. falou o rapaz. Esse ocorrido muda tudo, todos os planos. Devo encontrar-me com Magno tão logo isso seja possível. 

Os três companheiros se puseram a caminhar em direção ao castelo de Magno para ver o Conselho. Eriol sabia que a vinda daquele bruxo anunciava algo mais, algo que ele não ousava imaginar. Era o vendaval que precedia a tempestade. 

____________________

Enquanto isso, Shaoran, Sakura e os Guardiões haviam chegado à uma bela cachoeira. 

Encarem a cachoeira. Era isso que Eriol havia dito, embora nenhuma dos dois soubesse o que aquilo significava realmente. Ficaram um tempo parados, até que um estalo veio à cabeça de Shaoran. Lentamente ele se aproximou da cachoeira. Então, subitamente, saltou na direção da imensa queda d'água. Para o espanto de seus companheiros, o jovem desapareceu por trás das águas que caiam vertiginosamente naquela cachoeira. 

gritou ele. Não há problema. Pulem também! 

Um a um, os três amigos saltaram. Quando se levantaram e olharam a sua volta, descobriam que estavam atrás da cachoeira, numa espécie de caverna. Continuaram prosseguindo, até que puderam avistar uma luz no final de um longo túnel de pedra. O grupo se pôs a correr na direção da luz, e o que viram quando saíram da caverna os fez arregalarem os olhos. Ali, bem diante deles, um magnífico castelo reluzia à luz do Sol. Nem Sakura nem Shaoran haviam visto algo semelhante em toda vida. Era magnífico ver a luz refletindo no alto das torres de cristal e se perdendo no horizonte. Era como se todas as cores do universo estivessem mescladas naquele lugar, dançando em miríades faiscantes e hipnotizantes. O grupo parou, maravilhado com a visão, até que uma voz os despertou de seu devaneio. 

Quem sois vós? perguntou um homem. Era muito alto, possuía olhos muito negros e longos cabelos igualmente negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ao seu lado estava um mulher esbelta e muito bonita. Quem sois vós? perguntou novamente o homem. 

Eu sou Shaoran Li! gritou o rapaz chinês. Esta é minha amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, e seus dois Guardiões. 

Os dois piscaram ao ouvirem o nome de Sakura. 

Então vós finalmente chegastes. falou o homem. Eu sou Magno Schneider, Supremo Iluminado da Ordem dos Iluminados, Grão-mestre do Conselho de Magos. 

Mas onde está Eriol? perguntou a mulher. Ele parece não estar com vocês. 

Shaoran ia começar a explicar o que acontecera há algumas horas atrás, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra uma voz o interrompeu:

Estou aqui, Seyfried. disse Eriol. Todos olharam o jovem inglês. Sua aparência era de cansaço, e ele possuía o semblante sério. Desculpem a demora mas tive um contratempo no meio do caminho. Fui atacado por um membro da Irmandade de Tenebras. 

Sakura gritou à simples menção da palavra , fato que Shaoran não estranhou, afinal ela tinha visto o Shaoran daquela dimensão ser assassinado pelas mãos de um Sacerdote da Irmandade. 

Sakura sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e ela caiu no chão, tremendo incontrolavelmente. Num súbito impulso, Shaoran se abaixou e abraçou a garota, confortando-a em seus braços. Aos poucos, Sakura se acalmou, embalada pelo calor do abraço do jovem. 

Que abraço gostoso. pensou a garota. Como seria bom poder ficar assim para sempre. 

Permaneceram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, até que Shaoran se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Sakura sorriu e se levantou com a ajuda do jovem. 

Tum a tenebrarum sacerdote oppugnatus es, amico meum? perguntou Magno, virando-se para Eriol. 

Ita fuit. disse Eriol. Et potentissimus quidam.

Intellege. Nihil boni hoc est. Immo pessimum. falou Magno. Calamitas nula sola. 

Eriol concordou com a afirmação de Magno. Nem Sakura nem Shaoran entendiam o que os dois magos conversavam: falavam em latim. 

Expediamos nos igitur. disse o imponente líder, e havia um tom de urgência em sua voz. Imcipendum est Consilium sine mora. 

Virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção do castelo, seguido de perto por Eriol e Seyfried. Shaoran, Sakura e os Guardiões imediatamente foram atrás dos três feiticeiros. 

Entraram em um grande hall que levava aos outros aposentos. Magnos os conduziu por um largo e comprido corredor, iluminado somente pela luz de uma centena de velas que se acenderam imediatamente após a entrada de Magno, até um imenso salão. Lá, havia uma grande mesa redonda onde cinco outros magos estavam a espera. Sob a mesa, havia um grande círculo talhado, com dois triângulos entrelaçados, formando uma estrela de seis pontas no centro, e apresentando runas antigas esculpidas e algumas letras hebraicas. 

O que é isso? cochichou Sakura à Shaoran. 

É o Selo de Salomão. respondeu o rapaz. Representa o macrocosmo; a perfeita integração entre matéria e espírito, estética e sensibilidade. 

Bem dito, Shaoran. falou Eriol, e logo em seguida virou-se para Sakura. Neste símbolo estão representados todos os conhecimentos mágicos, todos os segredos esotéricos, todas as forças universais. Completado com as características pessoais, purificado e depois consagrado, ele se torna o mais potente pentáculo de proteção contra qualquer tipo de ataque externo.

Sakura estava deslumbrada. Nunca havia visto nada igual. Nunca havia sentido nada igual. Aquele lugar, todo ele transmitia um sensação de poder, de proteção. Aquele lugar tinha uma atmosfera que não podia ser explicada. Simples humanos, mortais comuns, jamais saberiam tudo o que aquele local trazia consigo. Sakura podia sentir um poder antigo. Quase tão antigo quanto o Céu e a Terra e o Sol e a Lua. Era um poder que existia desde a criação, como se a própria essência da criação estivesse impregnada naquele local.

ordenou Magno em sua voz imperiosa e firme. Imediatamente, Shaoran e Sakura tomaram os lugares que lhes fora indicado. Os Guardiões preferiram permanecer em pé. Eriol também tomou seu lugar na mesa. Por um breve instante, ninguém falou nada, até que Magno os olhou e disse:

Apresentar-vos-ei agora os membros do Conselho. Sakura e Shaoran olharam para o imponente mago.

Este é Vladimir Koslakovich. falou Magno, ao mesmo tempo em que um homem muito alto ficava em pé. Graalmeister da Ordem do Santo Graal e Guardião da Terra.

Esta, como vós já conhecestes anteriormente, é Seyfried, a Rainha de Atlântida. Foi a vez da bela mulher que os recepcionara junto com Magno se levantar. Shaoran arregalou os olhos ao saber que aquela era a lendária Rainha do Reino Perdido de Atlântida.

Prefiro o termo Princesa, Magno. falou Seyfried em um tom doce. Atlântida só tem um governante, e Poseidon ainda é o soberano dos mares e de meu Reino. Eriol sorriu a este comentário. Magno continuou:

Seyfried é a Guardiã da Água, a mais alta Pontífice Magister do Círculo Interno dos Magos Atlantes.

Esta é Anna den Adel, Guardiã do Ar. Uma bela mulher se levantou, usava um longo vestido azul e possuía olhos azuis muito belos. Ela é Mestra da Ordem dos Senhores da Tempestade.

Shaoran e Sakura estavam calados, escutando a tudo com atenção. Então o homem ao lado de Anna se levantou.

Este é Durval Vandroy. falou Magno. Magister da Ordem de Salomão e Guardião das Sombras.

Durval se sentou, e foi a vez de outra mulher se levantar.

Esta é Katrina Le Faye, a mais poderosa Wicca da Irlanda do Norte e Guardiã da Luz.

Katrina chamou a atenção de Sakura e Shaoran. Era muito bonita. Trajava uma longa túnica branca e usava seu longo cabelo loiro solto, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. Tinha olhos cinzas e a pele muito branca. Ela parecia irradiar luz; uma luz branca e reconfortante.

Quando olharam novamente para Magno, o feiticeiro estava apresentando outro membro do Conselho.

Esta é Inghrid McAlister. Inghrid é a Suprema Da'ath Kether da Golden Dawn, e Guardiã da Lua.

Então, Magno virou-se para Eriol.

Este, como vós já sabeis, é Lead Clow, ou Eriol Hiiragizawa, como vós o chamais. Clow é Supremo Irmão da Casa de Chronos e Guardião do Sol.

Por último, eu, Magno Schneider, sou Supremo Iluminado da Ordem dos Iluminados e Diácono Superior da cidade de Berlim, na Alemanha. Sou o Guardião do Fogo e Grão-mestre do Supremo Conselho de Magos.

Sakura e Shaoran continuavam calados, apenas ouvindo. Kerberus e Yue estavam parados atrás de Sakura, assim como Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon estavam atrás de Eriol. Por um momento, nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada. Então, Magno ficou em pé, sendo seguido por todos os outros magos. Sakura e Shaoran também se levantaram.

Nunc caerimonia fit initii Magorum Supremi Consilii. disse Magno. Vis atque Sapientia Universi adesse possint hac hora, ad nos regendos atque servandos. Potestates intersint Valentes atque ratio principii universalis.Ita sit itaque fiat.

disseram os outros em uníssono. Então novamente todos voltaram a se sentar. Magno prosseguiu:

Eu, Magno Schneider, Grão-mestre do Supremo Conselho de Magos, declaro aberta esta reunião.

Como é do conhecimento de todos os presentes, Lead Clow se deparou com um estranho fato de rompimento da malha das dimensões. O jovem Shaoran Li foi transportado de sua dimensão original para esta, onde se encontra morto.

Shaoran sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Ainda não se acostumara totalmente com o fato de estar morto naquele lugar.

O objetivo deste Concílio é descobrir o que ocasionou sua vinda repentina e encontrar um modo de retorná-lo à sua dimensão real antes que sua estada aqui comece a causar danos, tanto a esta dimensão quanto a ele mesmo. Passo agora a palavra à Clow, que irá explicar melhor os fatos.

Obrigado, Magno. agradeceu Eriol. O jovem que aqui se encontra, como já dito anteriormente, é Shaoran Li. Por algum motivo extremamente forte ele foi transportado para esta dimensão. Não pude encontrar explicação para tal fato e por isso precisamos nos reunir novamente. Segundo os resultados das minhas análises e pesquisas, foi essa própria dimensão quem buscou e transportou Shaoran para cá, influenciada por uma vontade muito intensa. 

Uma vontade? perguntou Durval, o Guardião das Sombras. Sua voz era grave e seca. Vontade de quem?

Isso eu não sei responder. falou Eriol. Não pude descobrir isso.

Acredito piamente, meu amigo, que talvez a menina Sakura tenha a explicação para tudo isso. disse Magno, olhando fixamente para Sakura. A garota se encolheu um pouco, por causa do olhar intenso de Magno. Era como se o bruxo pudesse ver dentro dela; como se ele enxergasse detalhes que ela própria desconhecia. Shaoran não gostou do olhar que o Líder do Conselho lançava à garota.

Mas qual poderia ser a relação entre a menina Sakura e a vinda de Shaoran? perguntou Inghrid, a Guardiã da Lua. Magno sorriu.

Será que não podes mesmo pensar em nada, Inghrid? indagou o mago. O que a menina Sakura poderia ter com isso tudo? Clow disse que uma forte vontade estava relacionada à vinda de Shaoran. De quem seria tal vontade?

Imediatamente um estalo veio à mente de todos. Sakura corou furiosamente diante do olhar de Shaoran, que agora a fitava fixamente.

Eu... eu... Sakura estava confusa. Ela não sabia como podia ter trazido Shaoran para aquela dimensão. Mas... eu não fiz... eu não pretendia...

Sabemos que não, Sakura. disse Eriol. Sabemos que não teve a intenção. Contudo, teve o desejo.

indagou a garota, confusa.

respondeu Eriol. Pense, Sakura, e responda honestamente. Depois que Shaoran morreu, você nunca desejou tê-lo por perto novamente? Nunca desejou que ele não tivesse morrido, e que pudesse vê-lo mais uma vez?

Sakura hesitou por um momento. Então, sem levantar os olhos, respondeu, com a voz vacilante:

Todos o magos sorriram.

Isso explica muita coisa. disse Seyfried, ainda sorrindo. Todavia, apenas a vontade de Sakura não seria o suficiente para fazer a própria dimensão em que vivemos rasgar sua própria barreira natural. Algum outro fator que ainda nos é desconhecido foi responsável pela invocação do rapaz.

Todos concordaram. A discussão se prolongou por algumas horas e, a despeito dos esforços de todos, ainda não haviam descoberto que fator havia, juntamente com o desejo de Sakura, transportado o jovem chinês. Foi então que um estalo veio à cabeça de Katrina.

Clow, me diga, quando foi mesmo que Shaoran morreu? perguntou Katrina.

Há dois anos atrás, em julho. Não me recordo do dia exato, mas lembro que era julho. Foi no mesmo dia que nos encontramos para a revisão anual dos manuscritos de Salomão e para organizar a biblioteca do Conselho. Lembra-se que levantei-me subitamente durante a reunião e deixei o Conselho?

Katrina disse que sim.

Pois bem. continuou Eriol. Saí apressado porquê havia pressentido o perigo. Todavia, não fui rápido o suficiente. Quando cheguei no local da batalha, Shaoran já havia sido morto por Klaus.

Sakura fechou os olhos com força. A garota sentiu seus olhos ficarem cheios de água conforme ela ia se lembrando daquele dia fatídico. Não bastassem as lembranças da tragédia que ocorrera, ainda lhe veio à tona o sentimento de culpa que sempre a afligia. O sentimento de não ter sido capaz de salvar aquele que ela amava mais do que a própria vida. Logo, a garota irrompeu num soluçado choro, fazendo com que as atenções se virassem para ela. Todos sabiam o quanto ela sofria e o quanto era doloroso lembrar-se de tudo. Sentiram pena dela; em Shaoran, esse sentimento somando-se a um enorme aperto no coração ao ver aquela garota tão linda, triste e abatida daquele jeito.

E novamente, num súbito impulso, como se nada mais importasse, Shaoran abraçou Sakura, oferecendo carinho e conforto à garota. Todos viram Sakura se encolher nos braços do jovem.

Chorou. Chorou muito. Chorou até que seus olhos já não conseguiam derramar mais um única e solitária lágrima sequer. Então, sem dar atenção ao Conselho ou à reunião, Sakura se aconchegou no abraço quente e protetor de Shaoran e lá ficou, como se nada mais existisse.

Não chore mais. disse Shaoran num tom suave. Tudo ficará bem. Eu prometo.

Sakura nada disse. Não havia nada a ser dito e nem Shaoran queria que algo fosse dito. Ter Sakura novamente perto de si era maravilhoso, sentir o corpo da garota colado junto ao seu, os corações batendo freneticamente. Eles se olharam, e Shaoran teria beijado Sakura se seus olhos não tivessem cruzado com os de Eriol, que o fez deter-se imediatamente e acordar para a dura realidade que o cercava. Foi então que se lembrou das palavras de Eriol. Lentamente, muito para o desgosto de Sakura, o abraço se desfez; Shaoran retomando seu lugar na mesa do Conselho.

Magno obviamente percebera o clima pesado que se formava. Querendo amenizar um pouco a atmosfera que rodeava o Conselho, o imponente mago declarou uma pausa. Sabia que nada poderia ser feito com a mente agitada e o coração e o espírito atormentados.

Shaoran agradeceu à Magno pela pausa. Precisava pensar, ficar sozinho por um momento para recolocar a cabeça e o coração em seus devidos lugares. Levantou-se e saiu tão rápido quanto pôde. Um a um, todos fizeram o mesmo, com exceção de Eriol e Magno que pretendiam aproveitar o tempo para conversar em particular.

____________________

Shaoran caminhou pelos extensos jardins do castelo durante algum tempo, até que encontrou um lugar onde uma fonte de cristal jorrava uma água pura e cristalina. Aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado da fonte. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando ordenar seus pensamentos. Foi quando sentiu um mão em seu ombro.

exclamou o rapaz ao ver Seyfried para ao seu lado, com um olhar preocupado.

Não me chame assim. pediu a mulher. Apenas Seyfried. Apenas meu nome.

Shaoran a olhou silenciosamente. Era muito bonita. Possuía profundos olhos azuis que reluziam e cintilavam.

Sente-se perdido? perguntou a mulher. Nakuru já havia feito a mesma pergunta à ele.

respondeu Shaoran. Mesmo com Eriol me ajudando. Sei que ele fará o possível para me ajudar, mas ainda assim eu me sinto perdido e confuso. Agora com a Sakura ao meu lado, sinto-me ainda mais confuso e angustiado. Eu queria poder beijá-la e sentir seu calor novamente, mas não posso.

Ela não é a Sakura que você ama. disse Seyfried, repetindo as palavras de Eriol.

Eu sei. replicou o rapaz. Mas ela é tão igual à minha Sakura. Eu fico tão confuso quando ela está perto.

disse a maga. Mas lembre-se sempre que logo estará com a Sakura que ama de verdade. Sei que está passando por uma dura provação, possivelmente a pior de toda sua vida, mas tudo sempre chega ao fim. E com Eriol e os outros membros do Conselho pesquisando e ajudando, acredito que logo você será devolvido à sua dimensão.

Shaoran a olhou, agradecendo pelas palavras de consolo.

agradeceu. Seyfried apenas sorriu. Seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Um silêncio interrompido somente pelo farfalhar das folhas ao vento. Estava claro. O dia estava bonito e o sol reluzia nas águas da fonte.

Gostaria de saber como a Sakura está agora. murmurou Shaoran, mais para si mesmo do que para Seyfried. A maga sorriu novamente. Nunca tinha visto um amor tão grande e profundo. Aquele rapaz realmente amava Sakura com todo o coração.

Quer mesmo saber como está Sakura neste momento? perguntou a feiticeira. Shaoran a olhou.

Posso mesmo? Como? Seyfried admirou a maneira como os olhos do jovem brilharam.

ordenou a maga. Logo em seguida, ela se debruçou sobre as águas da fonte, tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos. Shaoran a ouviu murmurar algumas palavras em latim. Logo em seguida, a superfície da água estremeceu e emitiu uma forte luz branca. Então, olhando dentro da fonte, Shaoran pôde ver. Ela, sua Sakura. E de alguma forma, ela parecia estar angustiada. Tomoyo estava junto, e parecia tentar acalmar Sakura.

O que está acontecendo? perguntou Shaoran, visivelmente preocupado.

O tempo daqui, não rouba o tempo de lá. disse Seyfried. Já faz dez dias que você está aqui. Portanto, faz dez dias que você sumiu de sua dimensão real. Não é de se espantar que a Sakura da sua dimensão esteja preocupada.

Shaoran ficou sem reação. Então faziam dez dias que ele havia deixando Sakura. Havia dez dias que ele estava perdido em uma dimensão paralela e completamente estranha.

O rapaz silenciou ao pensar na dor e no desespero que sua amada Sakura poderia estar sentindo no momento.

Acame-se, Shaoran. disse Seyfried. Para ela era fácil falar, não era ela quem estava passando por tudo aquilo. Mas Seyfried ainda não tinha terminado. Desesperar-se não irá resolver problema algum agora. Tudo o que você pode fazer é confiar em Eriol e no resto de nós. Mantenha sua mente limpa de preocupações e procure controlar a si mesmo. Logo, você voltará para casa. Eu prometo.

Shaoran assentiu. Sabia que a Princesa estava certa. Por mais difícil que fosse, não podia perder a calma agora que tinha chegado tão longe. Faltava pouco agora. Recompondo-se, o jovem agradeceu à Seyfried pelo apoio. A feiticeira apenas sorriu.

____________________

Já passava do meio dia e Sakura caminhava pelo imenso pátio central do castelo. Ela pensava no momento em que Shaoran a abraçara e em como havia sido bom senti-lo ao seu lado novamente.

Ela se perguntava por que o sentimento de culpa novamente a assolara, uma vez que já havia compreendido e aceitado que a morte de Shaoran fora algo inevitável e que estava além de seu poder impedi-la.

Uma lágrima solitária correu o rosto da garota, indo salgar-lhe os lábios. Era doloroso pensar que em breve Shaoran voltaria à sua dimensão original e que ela novamente ficaria sozinha. Era sufocante pensar que o reencontrara para logo perdê-lo novamente.

Mas ela não queria mais isso. Não queria mais ficar sozinha. Não queria mais sentir-se abandonada. Ela sofrera tanto tempo a falta de seu amor, não queria separar-se novamente dele.

Porém, ela sabia que Shaoran estava sofrendo também. Sofrendo por estar num lugar que, embora parecesse familiar, era um lugar completamente estranho a ele.

Sakura não queria ver seu Pequeno Lobo triste. Queria que ele pudesse logo voltar para casa e acabar com a angústia que estava sentindo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria sofrer com a separação. Sentia-se perdida, não sabia mais o que fazer.

E foi em meio ao caos que estavam sua mente e suas emoções, que Katrina a encontrou.

A Guardiã da Luz estava caminhando pelo pátio para buscar um pouco de paz. Lembrara-se de algo que certamente seria importante, mas teria que esperar o intervalo acabar para falar com todos sobre seus pressentimentos.

Espero que minhas suposições estejam corretas. pensou a bela mulher.

Ela continuou caminhando lentamente, como sempre fazia quando estava ansiosa com alguma coisa. Caminhava devagar, sentindo cada passo de dava, respirando profundamente, abrindo e fechando os dedos das mãos e banhando-se na Luz do Sol.

E foi durante essa caminhada que Katrina escutou um gemido fraco. Olhou para os lados, procurando saber de onde tinha vindo o som. Avistou Sakura a pouco mais de cinco metros de distância, sentada no chão, encostada em uma pilastra de pedra. Estava com a cabeça abaixada, apoiada nos joelhos.

Katrina aproximou-se devagar. Foi então que percebeu que Sakura chorava copiosamente. Era um choro soluçado, tímido. Sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, tomando o cuidado de não assustar a garota.

Por que choras? perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. Sakura ergueu a cabeça e a olhou. Os olhos verdes de Sakura encontraram os profundos olhos cinzentos de Katrina. A feiticeira sorria; um sorriso leve, singelo.

Por um momento, nada foi dito. Então, Katrina tomou Sakura nos braços. Sakura se encolheu e aceitou o conforto oferecido pela Guardiã. A sensação de segurança contida naquele abraço só podia ser comparada à sensação de segurança do abraço de Shaoran. Era como se uma suave e cálida luz a envolvesse por completo, embalando-a e não deixando que nada de mal a tocasse.

Depois de algum tempo, quando Sakura já tinha se acalmado, Katrina se afastou.

Estou confusa. falou Sakura, sem olhar para a Guardiã. Não quero perder Shaoran, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero vê-lo sofrer. O que eu faço?

Katrina fitou Sakura com muita pena da garota. Ela podia sentir o quanto a jovem estava sofrendo.

Primeiro acalme sua mente e seu coração. disse Katrina. Quando puder acalmar e manter o controle sobre si mesma, poderá escutar o que seu coração realmente quer. E só então poderá tomar a decisão correta.

Sakura nada disse. Apenas ouviu as palavras da Guardiã. Permaneceu em silêncio. Então, após alguns minutos, perguntou, com a voz carregada de angústia.

Como posso me acalmar? Eu não sei. Cada vez que penso em Shaoran, lembro-me do dia em que ele morreu, de como eu nada pude fazer para salvá-lo. Lembro que não quero mais ficar sozinha. E então, me vem à cabeça a imagem do Shaoran de agora, e eu não quero vê-lo sofrer. Eu não sei mais o que pensar.

O desespero de Sakura estava começando a retornar. Antes que isso pudesse acontecer e a tristeza tomasse novamente sua alma, Katrina colocou a mão na testa da jovem. Um sensação inigualável de tranqüilidade e paz tomou conta de Sakura, quase fazendo-a mergulhar em um suave torpor.

Tenha calma. falou Katrina com sua voz macia. Não fique consternada. Tenha paciência e saiba guiar seus pensamentos e suas emoções, sem perder o controle sobre elas. Controlar a si mesmo é a base para dominar todas as outras coisas na sua vida.

Sakura concordou silenciosamente com a Guardiã. Tinha razão. Não poderia ficar sempre se preocupando. Tinha que se controlar para poder decidir o que fazer.

Procurou acalmar suas emoções. Respirou fundo, e fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se e abriu seu coração. Silenciosamente, conversou com o universo a sua volta. Procurou escutar os sons que o silêncio trazia, tentando absorver a sabedoria nele contida.

Olhou para a imensidão do cosmos e o cosmos a olhou. Virou-se então para o infinito, para o lugar de onde tudo havia vindo e para onde tudo voltaria. E percebeu que tinha as respostas para todas as suas perguntas. Viu a si mesma parada na imensidão, viu sua família, viu seus amigos, viu Shaoran.

Pensou em tudo o que o rapaz significava pare ela. Pensou em seu amor pelo Pequeno Lobo. Pensou no significado desse amor. E, por fim, tomou uma decisão.

Sakura pôs-se de pé. Possuía um novo olhar. Um olhar decidido. Seus olhos brilhavam. Aquele mesmo brilho que tanto encantava as pessoas voltara a aparecer.

Shaoran deve voltar à sua dimensão real. falou Sakura resolutamente. Um brilho róseo emanava de seu corpo. Katrina sorriu, sabendo que finalmente encontrara a discípula correta.

Sakura finalmente está pronta para aprender tudo sobre a Tradição e ser integrada ao Conselho. pensou. Ela será de grande valia depois que receber os ensinamentos corretos e estiver pronta para se juntar a nós.

Já se passou muito tempo. falou Katrina. Devemos voltar agora.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, concordando. Juntas, as duas feiticeiras se puseram a andar de volta para o salão.

____________________

Quando entraram novamente no salão, todos os outros já as esperavam, inclusive Shaoran, que estava sentado em seu lugar olhando para baixo.

Sakura rapidamente tomou seu lugar junto ao resto do Conselho. Shaoran ergueu os olhos do chão assim que sentiu Sakura sentar-se ao seu lado.

Está tudo bem, Sakura? perguntou o rapaz, preocupado. Sakura sorriu para ele.

Estou melhor agora. Obrigada por se preocupar, Shaoran. falou a garota. Shaoran ficou bastante aliviado ao ver o brilho nos olhos da jovem.

Daremos continuidade à reunião do Conselho. proclamou Magno.

Katrina levantou-se, fazendo todos olharem para ela.

Como eu ia dizer antes do intervalo, no dia em que Shaoran morreu, algumas horas depois de Eriol ter saído, eu senti um imenso distúrbio no fluxo energético universal. Eu não soube explicar o que era. No entanto, sabia que algo muito grave havia acontecido. Infelizmente, eu nunca consegui explicar o que fora aquela sensação.

E por que nunca nos disse nada? perguntou Inghrid.

Sem teorias concretas, eu nunca comentei nada com ninguém. falou Katrina. Percebo agora meu erro. Está claro para mim que o que eu senti naquele dia estava relacionado com a morte de Shaoran nesta dimensão.

O que te faz pensar isso? perguntou Seyfried. Por que você acha que o que sentiu tem ligação com a morte de Shaoran?

O que senti naquele dia, foi como se algo muito importante fosse perdido. Mas também senti algo parecido com um sentimento de engano, como se aquela perda fosse errada.

falou Vladimir. Talvez a morte de Shaoran realmente tenha sido um engano. Como Guardião da Terra, eu também tenho influência no tempo. E a mim também me pareceu naquele dia que um engano havia sido cometido. Mas os problemas envolvendo as Brujas me tomaram a atenção e eu ignorei a sensação.

Agora que você falou, eu também me lembro vagamente de ter sentido algo naquele dia. falou Durval. Mas como estávamos demasiado ocupados com a organização dos documentos e registros do Conselho, dei pouca importância.

Magno olhou todos um por um. Ele também tinha tido uma sensação estranha naquele dia mas, como os outros, também tinha dado pouca importância, estando ele preocupado com muitos outros problemas envolvendo questões político administrativas de seu cargo como Diácono Superior de Berlim e como Grão-mestre do Conselho.

Parece-me que todos tivemos uma estranha sensação naquele fatídico dia. falou Magno. Vergonhosamente, ignoramos nossa intuição para direcionarmos nossa atenção à problemas e questões supérfluas, ao invés de nos atermos aos acontecimentos de real importância. E ainda temos a audácia de dizer que somos os maiores Magos do mundo. Nosso erro foi digno de rebaixamento. Foi um erro cometido por principiantes.

Silenciosamente todos concordaram. Era verdade. Depois de tantos anos como magos eles, mais do que ninguém, deveriam saber que jamais se pode ignorar os instintos e a intuição. Escutar o coração e a Alma do Mundo era uma das lições mais básicas que qualquer mago aprendia e eles haviam se esquecido desse ensinamento.

Então, Sakura perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara:

O que esse sentimento de erro e perda quer dizer?

Ainda é cedo para respondermos. falou Eriol. Precisamos fazer alguns estudos para comprovarmos nossas suspeitas.

falou Magno. Sugiro, que nos deixem sozinhos agora. Iremos fazer alguns estudos, e para tanto, necessitamos de concentração. Acredito também que será demasiado enfadonho para vós assistirdes aos rituais e estudos que iniciaremos. Deixai-nos, portanto.

Sakura e Shaoran assentiram e saíram. Kerberus e Yue também se preparavam para sair quando foram interrompidos pela voz imperiosa de Magno.

Preciso da presença de vós. Deixai que vossa mestra saia junto com o rapaz. Vós, no entanto, deveis permanecer. A presença dos Guardiões será de fundamental importância para solucionarmos os problemas que nos envolvem.

Kerberus e Yue concordaram e voltaram para onde estavam. Sakura e Shaoran saíram do salão, fechando a porta logo atrás deles.

____________________

Os dois jovens caminhavam pelo pátio do castelo sem, no entanto, pronunciar uma única palavra sequer. Somente a presença do outro já era suficiente. Andaram até um pequeno jardim, muito próximo do jardim de Seyfried. Havia um banco em meio às muitas flores que decoravam o local, onde o casal se sentou.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo, quando Sakura decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

Espero que tudo dê certo, Shaoran. falou a garota. Vou fazer tudo o que puder para te ajudar.

Obrigado, Sakura. agradeceu o rapaz.

Não precisa agradecer. respondeu a garota. É o mínimo que eu podia fazer para retribuir tudo o que você já fez por mim.

Bem, na verdade, não fui eu. Foi o Shaoran desta dimensão. replicou o rapaz.

Eu sei. disse Sakura. Mas se pensar bem, era você do mesmo jeito.

Shaoran não soube o que responder. Ficaram em silêncio.

Sakura pensava em Shaoran, na decisão que havia tomado algumas horas antes. Shaoran iria voltar para onde realmente pertencia, mesmo que isso acabasse com ela. Pois ela era Sakura Kinomoto, aquela garota doce que sempre se sacrificava pela felicidade das pessoas que mais amava. Mesmo que isso significasse seu próprio sofrimento.

Gostaria de saber o que Eriol e os outros Magos estão fazendo dentro daquele salão. disse Sakura. Shaoran concordou. Gostariam imensamente de saber o que os magos do Conselho estavam fazendo e por que eles os haviam pedido para sair. Estava claro que não era por causa da monotonia dos rituais e das discussões. Havia algo mais. Algo que eles não puderam descobrir.

E assim eles ficaram, discutindo e especulando sobre o que os magos faziam naquela sala. Shaoran tinha que admitir que aquilo fez bem, tanto a ele quanto a Sakura. Juntos, ambos deram boas risadas, pensando nas coisas mais absurdas para se fazer em uma reunião de magia. Shaoran já tinha quase se esquecido do que era de fato ser feliz. Mas ali, com Sakura ao seu lado, a felicidade havia voltado ao seu olhar, mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo. Era incrível como Sakura tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

A conversa distraiu a atenção dos dois dos problemas que estavam a sua volta. De fato, foi algo que ambos estavam precisando há muito tempo.

É estranho como o tempo voa quando nos divertimos ou estamos com alguém que gostamos – e ele voa mesmo. As horas passaram como uma chuva de verão. Rápida, veloz. Um atrás do outro, os minutos se esvaíram. Logo, o dia chegava ao fim e o crepúsculo se anunciava entre as flores daquele belo jardim.

Tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran observaram o pôr-do-sol juntos, maravilhados com a bela visão.

Shaoran lembrou-se dos últimos instantes que passara com sua querida Sakura. Fora num pôr-do-sol semelhante àquele que toda sua agonia começara. E agora, num pôr-do-sol, sua agonia amenizara.

Sakura encostou sua cabeça no ombro do jovem chinês, e ambos ficaram ali, parados no meio do mundo. Então, guiados por um sentimento que ambos conheciam muito bem, começaram a aproximar seus rostos. Lentamente, sem pensar em nada mais. Seus lábios iam se tocar quando uma voz foi ouvida ao longe. Era Kerberus, que chamava os nomes dos dois.

Sakura, Shaoran. gritou o Guardião. O Conselho finalizou os estudos e pesquisas. Magno disse que vocês precisam retornar para a sala do Conselho imediatamente. Há muitas coisas a serem explicadas, muito a ser feito em pouco tempo.

O que houve, Kero? perguntou Sakura. Há algo errado? Não minta pois eu sei que há.

Sim, Sakura. Um erro muito grande foi cometido. Mas não falarei mais nada agora. Deixo para Magno explicar o que está acontecendo. Vamos rápido.

Os dois concordaram. Algo no tom de voz de Kerberus lhes dizia que muito teria que ser feito quando descobrissem tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não podiam imaginar como estavam certos.

____________________

Os três entraram no salão e rapidamente tomaram seus lugares na mesa do Conselho. Estava silencioso. Magno fitou os dois jovens por um breve momento, antes de levantar-se de sua cadeira e começar a falar:

Durante muito tempo nós, o Supremo Conselho de Magos, discutimos, estudamos e analisamos tudo o que está acontecendo. Estudamos cuidadosamente a vinda do Pequeno Lobo para esta dimensão. Examinamos minuciosamente todos os motivos, tanto prováveis como improváveis, de sua vinda.

Tudo foi minuciosamente trabalhado e dissecado, para que pudéssemos chegar a um consenso.

E chegaram? perguntou um Shaoran muito esperançoso.

respondeu Magno. Mas a questão é mais complexa do que aparentava.

Shaoran sentiu seu estômago revirar quando ouviu aquilo. Já não bastavam todos os problemas que estava tendo, ainda viriam mais. Respirou fundo e tratou de manter a calma e ouvir o que Magno iria falar.

Após muitos estudos e experimentos feitos, descobrimos que um erro grave foi cometido pelo destino. Um erro de proporções imensas.

O curso dos fatos se contorce para uma confluência que melhor pode ser explicada como o olho de um furacão. A morte de Shaoran nesta dimensão foi um engano, algo que jamais deveria ter acontecido. Dessa forma, nossa dimensão iniciou uma incessante procura pelo que aparentemente estava-lhe faltando. Essa procura, somada ao forte desejo de Sakura, foi capaz de encontrar o Pequeno Lobo em uma dimensão paralela e transporta-lo para cá, ignorando toda e qualquer lei dimensional conhecida.

Sakura e Shaoran nada diziam. Não sabiam o que dizer. Jamais poderiam imaginar que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Mas havia acontecido. Tinham que fazer algo, o mais rápido possível.

Magno ainda continuava em pé, falando.

Discutimos muito sobre o que deveria ser feito, e chegamos à conclusão que só há uma única alternativa.

E qual é? perguntou Shaoran.

É preciso mudar o passado. respondeu Magno. Reescrever o destino. Impedir que o Shaoran desta dimensão morra.

Isso é impossível! exclamou Shaoran. Como espera que voltemos no passado e alteremos a história? É impossível.

disse Eriol, parecendo um tanto quanto incrédulo. Será que nunca aprendeu nada com a magia, Shaoran? Pois muito me espanta ouvir algo assim vindo de você, meu amigo. Você, tanto quanto eu, deveria saber que o impossível é, quase sempre, aquilo que nunca foi tentado. O que torna algo impossível é somente o fato de você não acreditar que possa fazê-lo.

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo. Era verdade. Depois de tanto tempo convivendo com o mundo da magia, ele deveria saber que nada é realmente impossível. Bastava ter fé e força de vontade.

O que devemos fazer para alterar o destino? perguntou simplesmente.

Na verdade, não é um processo simples. falou Eriol, virando-se para o Guardião da Terra. 

Vladimir então levantou-se de sua cadeira. Respirou fundo e, por fim, disse:

Bem, viajar no tempo é algo que deve ser feito com muita cautela. Não é tão simples como pode aparentar no início. Além disso, o fluxo e os acontecimentos temporais são supervisionados pelos Dragões do Tempo, três Dragões Ancestrais que têm como função guardar as portas do Tempo. Cada um deles rege e representa um período: Passado, Presente e Futuro.

Para viajar no tempo e alterar a história, é preciso da permissão dos três Dragões.

Sakura e Shaoran se olharam.

E o que estamos esperando? perguntou Shaoran. Vamos logo pedir permissão aos Dragões!

Bem, não é tão simples assim. falou Vladimir. Há uma série de questões burocráticas que estamos tentando solucionar. É preciso primeiro comprovar os motivos pela qual você deseja alterar o curso dos fatos perante os Dragões, o que não é fácil. Eles são extremamente criteriosos com relação a deixar ou não deixar uma alteração ser feita. Só então, após cumpridas todas as questões burocráticas, é possível realizar a viagem. Ainda assim, não são todos que podem viajar pelo tempo e alterá-lo. Algumas pessoas não estão aptas ou preparadas.

Shaoran e Sakura se entreolharam ao ouvirem o que Vladimir havia acabado de dizer. Aquilo significava que mesmo que obtivessem permissão dos Dragões para voltar no tempo e modificar o passado, ainda assim havia a possibilidade de eles não poderem fazer a viagem. Então, todos os esforços teriam sido em vão. Todo o trabalho, todos os riscos, todas as lágrimas.

Não, Sakura não podia acreditar naquilo. Depois de todo o esforço que fizeram, ainda assim não seriam capazes de consertar um erro do passado...

Não se desespere. Sakura pôde ouvir a voz de Katrina, embora mais ninguém na sala parecesse estar escutando a Guardiã da Luz. Estou falando com você mentalmente, Sakura. Não entre em pânico. Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre manter o controle. Mantenha a calma pois tudo dará certo.

murmurou Sakura.

Disse alguma coisa, Sakura? perguntou Kerberus.

disse Sakura rapidamente. Katrina apenas sorriu.

A discussão se prorrogou por mais algumas horas; horas carregadas de perguntas e de muitas respostas. Estava claro para todos naquele salão que muita coisa havia para ser feita e que não seria fácil fazê-las. Mas nenhum deles podia desistir agora. Sabiam disso.

Sabendo que nada mais havia para ser discutido, Magno declarou fim do Conselho. Todos os magos se levantaram, sendo prontamente seguidos por Shaoran, Sakura e os Guardiões. O requerimento já havia sido enviado para os Três Dragões. Restava esperar. E esperar foi tudo o que Shaoran e Sakura puderam fazer.

____________________

Tradução dos feitiços recitados em Latim: 

1. Venite, spiritu venti. Vocati meam respondete. Gratiam potestatem et vestram nobis cedite. Me ad fatum meum ducite. - Venham Espíritos do Vento. Atendam meu chamado. Cedam-me vossa graça e vosso poder. Conduzam-me ao meu destino.

2. Baal, Ignis Deus! Meas preces et vocati audi et meam respondi. Ignem furiae inflammari facite. - Baal, Deus do Fogo! Escutai minha súplica e atendei meu chamado. Faça o fogo da fúria queimar.

3. Tenebrarum Spiritum, Chaos Domine, potestatem vestram me cedite. Augares, corpum vos me offer. - Espíritos das Trevas, senhores do caos, cedam-me vosso poder. Augares, empresta-me vosso corpo.

4. Aquae Ninfae, Ignis Salamandrae, ad me venite. Incendite hostibus meum. - Ninfas da Água, Salamandras do Fogo, venham a mim. Façam meu adversário queimar.

Tradução dos diálogos em Latim entre Magno e Eriol: 

Magno: Tum a tenebrarum sacerdote oppugnatus es, amico meum? - Então foste atacado por um Sacerdote das Trevas, meu amigo?

Eriol: Ita fuit. Et potentissimus quidam. - Sim. E um bastante poderoso.

Magno: Intellege. Nihil boni hoc est. Immo pessimum. Calamitas nula sola. - Entendo. Isso não é bom. Nada bom mesmo. Uma calamidade nunca vem sozinha. 

Magno: Expediamos nos igitur. Imcipendum est Consilium sine mora. - Apresemo-nos, portanto. O Conselho deve iniciar sem mais demora.

Tradução da Cerimônia de Abertura do Conselho: 

Magno: Nunc caerimonia fit initii Magorum Supremi Consilii. Vis atque Sapientia Universi adesse possint hac hora, ad nos regendos atque servandos. Potestates intersint Valentes atque ratio principii universalis. Ita sit itaque fiat. - Inicia-se agora a Cerimônia de Abertura do Supremo Conselho de Magos. Que a Força e a Sabedoria do Universo possam estar presentes neste momento, para nos guiar e proteger. Façam-se presentes os Poderes que Valem, e a Essência da Criação Universal. Que assim seja e assim se faça.

____________________

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Tentei não deixá-lo muito longo e coloquei nele um pouco de ação. O confronto entre Eriol e Mikhael foi apenas o início de algo muito maior. Preparei muitas surpresas para esta saga. Elas serão reveladas no momento certo. 

Agradecimentos especiais à Linda, que me ajudou com os diálogos em Latim. 

Gostaria de pedir a quem leu este fic que o revisasse. Mande-me um e-mail, deixe-me um comentário. Somente assim poderei saber se estou agradando ou não. 

Até o próximo capítulo. 

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 

Felipe S. Kai 


	4. Os Dragões do Tempo

Capítulo Três – Os Dragões do Tempo
O Sol já havia se posto, e Shaoran andava lentamente pelos largos corredores do castelo, não tendo nada mais para fazer.
"Será que tudo dará certo?" indagava-se o rapaz, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, certamente um dia para ser lembrado.
Uma luz pálida entrava pela janela, fria, fraca. Shaoran contemplou fixamente as paredes de marfim do castelo, iluminadas parcamente pela branca e tênue luz da Lua. As estrelas brilhavam forte no céu, o que apenas aumentava a beleza daquela noite.
Subitamente, Shaoran ouviu uma suave melodia soar, vinda da algum aposento não muito longe. O jovem guerreiro percorreu as salas em busca da fonte daquela música; uma música lenta, lúgubre, quase mórbida, tocada habilidosamente no piano. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Eriol sentado ao piano.
Adentrou o salão com cuidado, fazendo o possível para não perturbar a canção que ecoava pelas paredes do aposento. Acomodou-se em um canto e continuou ouvindo a canção, soando maravilhosamente no piano sob o toque hábil de Eriol.
Fechou os olhos e ficou admirado com todas as sensações que tomaram seu corpo naquele instante. A melodia prosseguia, lenta, calma.
Após alguns minutos, a música cessou e outra logo começou, dessa vez uma canção mais alegre. Joseph Sebastian Bach. Minueto em Sol. Era uma música que Shaoran gostava bastante. Ele podia lembrar-se de sua mãe tocando aquela música quando ele era pequeno. E Eriol tocava ainda melhor.
Quando a música cessou e Shaoran abriu os olhos, viu Eriol fitando-o com aquele sorriso que quase nunca deixava os lábios do jovem inglês.
"O que houve?" perguntou o jovem guerreiro chinês. Eriol sacudiu a cabeça.
"Não é nada, meu amigo. Apenas fico imaginando como tudo isso acabará. Afinal, estamos diante de um fato extremamente raro e interessante."
"Interessante somente para você." replicou Shaoran. "Afinal, não é você quem está perdido em uma outra dimensão, não é?"
Eriol soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.
"De fato, meu amigo, de fato. Não obstante, acredito que um dia você também irá rir do que está acontecendo agora!"
"Assim espero." disse Shaoran, indiferente. "Assim espero."
A conversa ainda se estendeu por mais algumas horas, até que Shaoran não pôde agüentar mais o sono e se retirou, indo deitar-se.
Eriol o observou se retirar em silêncio, logo em seguida se dirigindo ao salão principal novamente, para esperar juntamente com o restante do Conselho pelo consentimento dos Dragões. Caminhou pelo longo corredor até passar por uma porta e desaparecer de vista.
____________________
Katrina estava sentada, tendo Sakura ao seu lado. Desde que a reunião fora dada por encerrada, a garota estivera junto da Guardiã da Luz. Katrina conversava com Sakura, aconselhando-a e acalmando-a. Havia simpatizado com a garota, tomando para si a missão de treiná-la e integrá-la ao Conselho. Vira como o poder e a pureza do coração de Sakura se manifestara mais cedo, no pátio do castelo. Aquela garota realmente tinha futuro, e Katrina, assim como todos os outros magos do Conselho sabiam disso.
"E então, Sakura." disse Katrina. "Está pronta para viajar no tempo?"
"Eu não sei." respondeu Sakura, um tanto insegura. "Eu quero, mas não sei se posso. Gostaria muito de ajudar Shaoran, mas não sei se estou preparada."
"Não se preocupe." disse Katrina. "Tenha confiança em você mesma. Vai dar tudo certo."
Sakura sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, afinal aquela frase era dela, não era? Era ela quem sempre dizia a tudo e a todos que tudo ficaria bem não importavam os problemas. E agora ela ouvia alguém dizendo isso a ela, tentando encorajá-la. Enchendo-se de coragem, Sakura abriu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, olhando para Katrina e concordando.
"Certo!" disse a garota de olhos de esmeralda. "Tenho que ter fé!"
"Exato!" exclamou Katrina.
As duas se olharam e sorriram uma para a outra. Sakura pensou em como a presença de Katrina a acalmava. Somente Shaoran conseguia fazer o mesmo com ela. Sakura sorriu ao pensar que o passado pudesse ser reescrito e que ela pudesse ter Shaoran novamente a seu lado. Mas foi então que algo lhe bateu.
"Katrina, Vladimir disse que para viajar de volta no tempo, é preciso da aprovação dos três Dragões, não é?"
Katrina confirmou silenciosamente.
"Mas se é preciso da permissão deles, então como eu consigo retornar no tempo quando eu uso a carta do Retorno?"
"Com a carta do Retorno acontece algo um pouco diferente." disse Katrina. "Quando você usa a carta, ela causa uma distorção no tempo, e você pode retornar até a época desejada. Mas você nunca notou como o tempo parece passar de outra forma quando você usa a carta do Retorno? Como se estivesse distorcido? Como se os acontecimentos aparecessem em explosões desconexas?"
Sakura pensou. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que tinha utilizado a carta do Retorno. Realmente, todas as vezes que a usara, o tempo parecia ser comprimido, distorcido.
"Por este motivo e por você não poder influenciar diretamente no fluxo dos acontecimentos quando usa a carta, ela não está submetida às regras impostas pelos Dragões." completou Katrina. Sakura balançou a balançou a cabeça, finalmente compreendendo.
"Entendo." disse Sakura. "Por esse motivo devemos dessa vez pedir permissão aos Dragões. Mas o que acontecerá se os Dragões recusarem o pedido do Conselho? Ou ainda se nenhum de nós puder viajar de volta?"
"Não acredito que tal coisa acontecerá." falou a Guardiã da Luz. "Mesmo que os Dragões sejam rígidos, dificilmente eles recusarão um pedido feito por Magno e o Conselho. E mesmo que ainda restem dúvidas quanto aos motivos, Shaoran está aqui, não está? Apenas a presença dele nesta dimensão já é uma prova mais que o suficiente para esclarecer qualquer dúvida que se possa ter."
Sakura concordou.
"E sobre poder ou não viajar, não se preocupe. Eu sei que todos nós estamos aptos a viajar no fluxo do tempo. Nenhum de nós é irresponsável, imaturo ou amador a ponto de não sabermos que uma ação errada, uma alteração feita sem necessidade, pode alterar toda a história como nós a conhecemos."
Sakura permaneceu em silêncio. Ela tinha que concordar que era algo realmente perigoso e que toda essa história de viajar no tempo podia ter conseqüências terríveis se não fossem tomados os devidos cuidados.
O grande cuco na parede anunciou dez horas. As duas mulheres no salão olharam pela janela e contemplaram a luz da Lua e das estrelas. Era uma bela visão, tinham que admitir. A duas ficaram ali, em silêncio, apenas olhando para o céu.
Não havia se passado muito tempo quando Katrina se levantou.
"Eu te aconselharia a ir deitar-se, Sakura." falou a Guardiã em um tom quase maternal. "Amanhã será um longo dia. Deve estar bem descansada para a jornada que virá."
Sakura concordou e também se levantou. Silenciosamente se despediram e Sakura se dirigiu até o quarto que lhe fora reservado no castelo. Katrina a observou caminhar até virar num corredor e se perder de vista. Logo em seguida, a Guardiã se virou e começou a se dirigir para o salão onde os outros membros do Conselho estavam.
____________________
Quando Katrina finalmente chegou ao salão, Eriol e os outros já a aguardavam para dar início a uma nova discussão, dessa vez sem a presença de Sakura e Shaoran. Iriam discutir o ataque que Eriol sofrera na noite anterior.
Katrina caminhou até uma poltrona vaga no canto do salão e sentou-se. Ao contrário da sala onde o Conselho havia se reunido mais cedo, aquela sala era bastante confortável. Havia uma bonita lareira na parede e alguns quadros pendurados, bem como um grande espelho trabalhado em ouro. No centro havia um pequena mesa entalhada em carvalho, com um vaso de flores em cima. Uma grande prateleira de livros completava a simples decoração.
Eriol estava sentado no outro extremo da sala, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Aquele havia sido um dia extremamente cansativo para ele. Afinal, consumira muita energia no duelo contra o Sacerdote de Tenebras, e não conseguira descansar nem um minuto sequer após o ataque.
Inghrid, Seyfried, Vladimir e os demais estavam espalhados pela sala, enquanto Magno olhava pela janela. Ninguém falava nada. Nem um som podia ser ouvido, mas eles sabiam apreciar o silêncio. Sabiam extrair toda a sabedoria nele contida. Na verdade, embora houvesse silêncio na sala, a mente de cada um deles estava um caos. Tentavam pensar, raciocinar. Eriol viu Magno se virar e acenar os dedos na direção da lareira enquanto murmurava algo. No instante seguinte um chama vermelha e quente se acendeu, iluminando e aquecendo todo o aposento.
"Bem" disse Magno, quebrando o silêncio do local. "Acredito que deves nos contar sobre o ataque que sofreste, Clow."
Eriol assentiu. Narrou com detalhes tudo o que ocorrera desde que saíram de sua casa, como caíram, como ele subitamente fora vítima do Feitiço dos Quatro Pregos, como ele se encontrara com Mikhael. A reencarnação de Clow narrou toda a disputa entre ele e o bruxo e como a disputa terminara. Todos o olhavam atentamente enquanto relatava tudo.
"Como eu já disse antes, uma desgraça nunca vem sozinha." falou Magno, pensativo. "O ataque do Sacerdote não foi uma coincidência, um mero golpe do destino. Afinal, todos nós sabemos que não existem coincidências no universo."
"Concordo." disse Eriol. "E tenho mais motivos ainda para me preocupar. Mikhael mencionou o nome de Klaus. Klaus ansiava pelas cartas, mas nunca as obteve. Até onde eu sei, Klaus queria as cartas para ele. Mas se fosse somente isso, a Irmandade não teria enviado ninguém para substituí-lo."
"Substituí-lo?" indagou Inghrid. "Mas eu pensei você ter dito que Mikhael queria vingar a morte de Klaus."
"E queria." respondeu Eriol, sendo logo interrompido por Durval.
"Sim." disse o Guardião das Sombras. "Mas Klaus era membro da Irmandade de Tenebras. E a Irmandade não mandaria ninguém para vingar a morte de um membro caso ele estivesse atuando fora do conhecimento dos Mestres Invisíveis e buscando algo para proveito próprio. A Irmandade de Tenebras, embora poderosa, não liga para os interesses pessoais de cada membro se eles não entrarem em conflito com os interesses da Ordem. Para os membros da Irmandade, a morte de outro membro não é motivo de lamentação e sim de alívio. Para eles, alguém que morre não era forte o suficiente para integrar a Ordem e eles não quererem fracos, somente aqueles com poder e influência grandes."
"Exato." falou Eriol. "E é isso o que me preocupa. Eles somente enviariam alguém caso o membro anterior tivesse sido eliminado em alguma missão para a Ordem."
"E você acredita que a Irmandade estava por trás da atuação de Klaus, não é? Que eles buscavam as cartas e só estavam usando Klaus para consegui-las." perguntou Seyfried. Eriol concordou com a amiga.
"Mas eu não me surpreenderia se Klaus estivesse tramando tomar as cartas para si ao invés de entregá-las aos Anciões." falou Eriol. "Ele sempre foi uma pessoa que desejou o poder acima de tudo. Foi por isso que ele ingressou na Irmandade de Tenebras. Eles prometiam poder e influência rápidos. Mas Klaus sempre foi uma serpente ardilosa e traiçoeira."
Novamente silêncio, mas dessa vez um silêncio carregado de novas preocupações e novos temores. Todos os magos naquela sala sabiam que o fato do aparecimento de Mikhael estar relacionado com a morte de Klaus não era um bom sinal.
"Se Mikhael e a Irmandade de Tenebras estão atrás das cartas, então Sakura corre perigo." sussurou Anna.
"Não enquanto ela estiver dentro dos meus domínios." falou Magno calmamente. "Enquanto Sakura permanecer dentro dos domínios do Conselho, nada a ameaçará."
"Mas e depois que deixar o castelo?" indagou a Guardiã do Ar. "E quando ela tiver que se afastar de nós?"
"Tenha calma." falou Magno. "Iremos pensar em algo que garanta a segurança de Sakura. Nada de mal irá acontecer com ela."
Foi nesse instante que o espelho da sala tremeu. De dentro dele saiu um ser encapuzado. Portava uma grande espada e em seu manto era possível ver uma ampulheta bordada em ouro e prata. Era um dos cavaleiros a serviço dos Dragões do Tempo. O homem parou por um instante, observando cada um dos presentes naquela sala. Por fim, dirigiu-se a Magno:
"Magno Schneider?" indagou o homem.
"Eu sou." respondeu Magno.
"Acredito que vós mandastes um requerimento aos Dragões do Tempo solicitando um regresso no fluxo temporal e uma alteração no curso dos fatos." falou o homem retirando o capuz e revelando um rosto extremamente áspero e duro. O homem aparentava estar na casa dos quarenta e possuía olhos muito azuis, azuis como o oceano, que possuíam um forte e bonito brilho.
"Sim." respondeu Magno. "Eu mandei o requerimento."
"Meu nome é Patrick." falou o homem. "Sir Patrick Lancaster, da Ordem do Tempo. Venho em nome dos Dragões informá-lo de que vossa requisição chegaste até nós e que os Dragões pedem uma audiência em particular para que possam estudar melhor o caso."
Magno confirmou com a cabeça.
"Eles dizem também que após a audiência querem ver pessoalmente Shaoran e Sakura, para somente então decidirem se irão ou não aceitar vosso pedido."
"Entendo." falou Magno. "E quando devemos nos apresentar perante os Dragões?"
"Vós deveis partir imediatamente, pois os Dragões têm pressa. Sakura e Shaoran podem ir depois, quando o Sol nascer."
Magno concordou novamente, levantando-se em seguida.
"Eu devo me encontrar com os Dragões agora." disse o imponente Mago. "Por hora, meus amigos, deveis descansar o quanto puderem, principalmente tu, Clow. Estejais preparados para o que há de vir. Pela manhã, quando os jovens acordarem, levai-os até o Castelo dos Dragões."
Todos concordaram. Logo em seguida, Patrick voltou a sumir dentro do espelho, sendo prontamente seguido por Magno. Logo, ambos haviam desaparecido, e o espelho voltara a refletir o aposento, deixando somente os outros Magos parados.
____________________
Shaoran acordou cedo, sendo imediatamente recepcionado pelo canto dos pássaros no parapeito da janela de seu quarto. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, ainda deitado na cama. Então, com uma agilidade surpreendente, pulou da cama e ficou em pé. Pegou a espada de cima da cômoda e desceu para procurar um local sossegado para executar seus exercícios matinais.
Saiu do quarto e começou a caminhar pelos longos corredores de marfim até chegar ao grande pátio do castelo. O espaço era bem aberto, exatamente como Shaoran gostava. Empunhou a espada, ergueu-a acima da cabeça e desferiu um forte golpe no ar. A espada zuniu e Shaoran começou o treinamento. O jovem guerreiro se movia com a agilidade de um tigre, a leveza de uma pluma e a graça de uma águia. A espada dançava no ar, sob o comando preciso das mãos de Shaoran. Seus movimentos eram dotados de extrema perícia, tanto que não parecia um exercício de artes marciais, mas sim um leve bailado. Os músculos retesavam-se e contraíam-se ritmicamente, dando cadência aos movimentos. Ergueu a espada novamente, girando em torno do próprio corpo e golpeando o ar. Saltou. Desferiu um chute e caiu de novo. A espada zunia a cada movimento de seu corpo, como uma flecha que canta no vazio.
"Como senti falta disso todos estes dias." pensou Shaoran. De fato, com tudo o que acontecera, já fazia um bom tempo que Shaoran não treinava.
O treino o ajudava a se acalmar, liberar o estresse, relaxar. Treinar o ajudava a se concentrar, direcionar suas energias para o local correto.
Enquanto treinava, Shaoran pensava na visão que tivera na fonte de Seyfried. Pensava em Sakura chorando. Desejava poder acabar logo com tudo aquilo e retornar para sua dimensão.
"Vou me esforçar ao máximo!" disse Shaoran, enquanto golpeava novamente. "Vou me esforçar ao máximo para consertar toda essa bagunça. Então voltarei para minha dimensão e para os braços da minha Sakura."
Saltou, girou em pleno ar e pousou novamente empunhando a espada e descrevendo um circulo com ela. Então, com o Sol já alto no céu, deu o exercício por encerrado.
Quando virou-se para entrar no castelo, viu que Sakura o observava, parada junto a um dos pilares do castelo. Sorriu. Então, caminhou até ela.
____________________
Sakura não tinha o hábito de acordar cedo, mas naquela manhã despertou tão logo o Sol se levantou no horizonte. Ainda ficou um bom tempo enrolada nos cobertores, pensando. Não nela, mas em Shaoran. Como ela amava aquele rapaz. E por ele, faria as maiores loucuras que alguém pudesse imaginar. Ela já tinha tomado sua decisão. Ajudaria o Shaoran de agora a cumprir sua missão e voltar para casa. Assim, teria o velho Shaoran de volta.
Então, após muito pensar, levantou-se da cama e começou a se trocar. Kero ainda dormia, e ela achou melhor deixar o pequeno Guardião descansar. Saiu do quarto, encostando a porta de leve. Caminhou pelo longo corredor e desceu as longas escadarias do castelo. Era um longo caminho até o salão principal.
"Será que Magno não podia ter me dado um quarto no primeiro andar?" pensou Sakura consigo mesma. "Ter que descer três andares deste castelo imenso é cansativo."
Mas, cansativo ou não, Sakura finalmente alcançou o saguão e saiu, deparando-se com o grande pátio do castelo, seus jardins e fontes espalhadas. Era um belo jardim, ela tinha que admitir, embora duvidasse que ele se mantivesse sem o auxílio da magia de Magno.
Não precisou caminhar muito e logo avistou Shaoran. O rapaz estava treinando com sua espada. Ela sempre gostou de ver Shaoran praticar. Costumava assisti-lo treinar no parque Pingüim, antes daquele acidente fatídico acontecer. Sakura amaldiçoou Klaus mentalmente, enquanto praguejava contra a Irmandade de Tenebras. Se não fosse por eles, Shaoran ainda estaria vivo e eles estariam juntos.
"Malditos sejam todos esses cultistas." sussurrou, para logo em seguida voltar sua atenção para Shaoran e seu treino. Adorava o modo como o rapaz se movia, com extrema técnica e graça. Movimentos precisos, estudados à exaustão, quase beirando a perfeição. Golpes que refletiam todos os longos anos de duro treinamento que o jovem guerreiro tivera e aos quais se dedicara com tanto afinco.
Logo, o jovem chinês parou. Então, virando-se novamente para entrar no castelo, seus olhos se encontraram. Sakura sentiu seu coração bater forte quando Shaoran começou a caminhar em sua direção.
"Boa dia, Sakura." cumprimentou o jovem. "Dormiu bem?"
"Sim, dormi muito bem, Shaoran. Obrigada. E você, como passou a noite?"
"Bem." respondeu Shaoran sorrindo.
Os dois jovens se olharam durante um longo tempo, antes de serem interrompidos por Vladimir, que corria em sua direção.
"Enfim os encontrei!" exclamou o Mago. "Vamos, já é tarde. Os Dragões os aguardam para uma audição."
Os dois jovens seguiram o Guardião da Terra em silêncio. Vladimir os guiou através de alguns corredores e logo estavam na mesma sala onde, na noite anterior, Magno havia seguido Patrick. Todos os membros do Conselho já os esperavam. Eriol disse um rápido bom dia e os outros apenas acenaram com a cabeça. Então sentaram-se, uma vez que muitas explicações tinham que ser dadas.
Feitas todas as explicações, todos se levantaram novamente, virando-se para o espelho. Eriol caminhou até ele e o tocou com as mãos, tornando a superfície do espelho translúcida. Então, um a um, todos atravessaram o espelho.
Quando saíram, estavam dentro de ou outro aposento que, diferentemente do anterior, era completamente vazio a não ser pelo espelho. A sala era completamente redonda, com paredes brancas de pedra e um grande lustre de velas pendendo do teto. Parado junto à porta estava Magno, bem como Patrick. Assim que o grupo saiu do espelho, Magno se adiantou para recepcioná-los:
"Então vós finalmente chegastes." falou Magno. "Bom, pois o tempo é curto. Devemos ser rápidos e, no entanto, precisos. Os Dragões aguardam por vós, Sakura e Shaoran. Não deveis deixá-los esperando."
Os dois jovens concordaram e, guiados por Patrick, seguiram em silêncio até o grande salão onde se encontravam os Dragões.
A entrada do salão era, de fato, deslumbrante. Imensas portas moldadas em pura prata e batentes esculpidos em ouro maciço, trabalhado à perfeição, com curvas suaves e retas firmes e bem delineadas. Os portões se abriram, revelando um interior não menos fascinante. Parecia que o aposento irradiava luz, como se toda a luz do universo lá estivesse concentrada. Um aura de poder fabulosa emanava do lugar, trazendo ao mesmo tempo medo e excitação aos corações dos dois jovens que adentravam o santuário naquele momento. Podiam sentir um poder antigo, quase divino. Era como no salão do castelo de Magno, era como se a própria essência da Criação universal estivesse impregnada naquele lugar; mas a sensação era ainda mais forte, mais amedrontadora e ao mesmo tempo mais reconfortante.
Entraram timidamente no grande salão, pé ante pé, até pararem de frente a um grande altar. As portas atrás deles se fecharam, deixando-os sozinhos no meio daquele imenso santuário estranho, amedrontador e, ainda assim, tranqüilo e pacífico. Sem perceber, Sakura segurou fortemente a mão de Shaoran.
Esperaram em silêncio pelos Dragões. Cinco minutos haviam se passado quando subitamente o altar começou a brilhar, fraco no início, até a luz se tornar ofuscante, quase a ponto de cegar. Quando olharam de volta, três enormes e imponentes dragões estavam no altar, um ao lado do outro, como que saídos dos velhos contos orientais que ambos os jovens ouviam quando eram crianças.
"Aproximai-vos." ordenou um deles, o que estava no meio dos outros dois. Sakura apertou a mão de Shaoran com mais força. Os jovens se aproximaram do altar lentamente. Então, os Dragões começaram a se apresentar:
"Eu sou Vergangenheit, o Dragão de Bronze, e represento o Passado." falou o Dragão da esquerda. "Tudo aquilo que foi, é por mim protegido. Eu sou aquele que guarda os acontecimentos, as glórias e as derrotas da humanidade desde seu surgimento até hoje. Por mim, tudo um dia passou. Sou aquele que tece os fios da malha do tempo. Minha virtude é a Sabedoria, pois somente aquele que viveu e aprendeu com o passado é sábio." 
"Eu sou Zukunft, o Dragão de Prata, e represento o Futuro." disse o Dragão da direita. "Tudo aquilo que há de ser por mim é protegido. Eu sou aquele que guarda o destino dos homens, suas descobertas e suas conquistas que ainda hão de vir. Não há nada que o Destino reserve para a humanidade que eu não tenha conhecimento. Por mim, tudo um dia passará. Eu sou aquele que costura a malha do tempo. Minha virtude é a Coragem, pois aqueles que não têm medo do que o Futuro lhes reserva e encaram o Destino com bravura são corajosos e audaciosos." 
"Eu sou Gegenwärtig, o Dragão de Ouro, e represento o Presente." falou o Dragão do meio. "Tudo aquilo que é, por mim é guardado. Tudo o que está acontecendo com o mundo é do meu conhecimento. Por mim tudo passa; eu sou o meio, aquele que está entre tudo. Eu sou aquele que corta os fios da malha do tempo. Minha virtude é a Austeridade, pois aqueles que viveram e aprenderam com o Passado, vivem o Presente com firmeza e esperam pelo Futuro com confiança são austeros e firmes de caráter e de decisão." 
Sakura olhou com cuidado para os três majestosos seres que se encontravam parados naquele altar. Eram maravilhosos, belos, justos e honrados ao mesmo tempo em que eram rígidos, severos e cruéis. Percebeu a sabedoria contida nos olhos de Vergangenheit, a bravura nas palavras de Zukunft e a firmeza presente na postura de Gegenwärtig. E então seu coração se alegrou, pois sabia que tudo o que tinha passado, todas as provações, todas as dificuldades e sofrimentos estavam prestes a serem apagadas, para que ela pudesse recomeçar. 
Gegenwärtig examinou cuidadosamente os dois jovens que se apresentavam perante ele e seus dois companheiros. Olhou fundo dentro da alma de cada um. Olhou Sakura e viu a bondade, a pureza, a doçura e a coragem. Olhou então para Shaoran, e viu a impetuosidade, o caráter, o rigor e a disciplina. Sorriu. Olhou então os corações do jovem casal e viu conflito, sofrimento, saudade. Mas acima de tudo viu o Amor; o Amor puro que constrói e edifica, não o amor pungente e fugaz que fere e destrói. Percebeu então que seus irmãos também viam a grandeza daqueles dois. Naquele instante, tomaram sua decisão. Desde a hora em que finalizaram sua apresentação até aquele momento, nenhuma palavra havia sido pronunciada. Nenhuma palavra precisou ser pronunciada. Tudo havia acontecido com meras trocas de olhares. Os olhos de esmeralda de Sakura e os olhos de chocolate de Shaoran encontrando os olhos dourados dos Dragões. 
Imperava o silêncio, intercalado somente pelo som da respiração de Sakura e Shaoran ecoando nas paredes daquele santuário imenso. Os dois permaneciam calados, bem como os Dragões. Então, Zukunft murmurou algo e os pesados portões se abriram suavemente, sem um único rangido. 
"Vão, meus jovens." disse ele. "Aguardai por uma hora e então dirigi-vos até o salão principal. Peçam para que Magno e o restante do Conselho venham também. Afastai a preocupação de vossos corações pois motivo não há." 
Ambos assentiram e se retiraram em silêncio. Viraram as costas e caminharam até o portão, atravessando o imenso arco que o compunha e voltando ao longo corredor de antes. Atrás deles o portão se fechara, levando consigo a luz e deixando todo o corredor mergulhado numa suave penumbra. 
Não muito longe, Magno, Eriol e Patrick os esperavam. Eriol os cumprimentou tão logo os viu. Tinha nos lábios o costumeiro sorriso de sempre. 
"Bem, foi mais rápido do que eu esperava." disse Patrick. "Isso é bom, creio eu. Vocês estão livres agora para andarem pelo castelo. Peço apenas que não se dispersem muito e que estejam no salão principal na hora combinada. Devo agora me retirar. Vou me encontrar com os Dragões e o restante da Ordem para saber da decisão tomada e receber as informações e instruções de que preciso." 
Virou-se e saiu caminhando pelo corredor até entrar em uma das portas à direita. Magno se pôs a caminhar também, sendo prontamente seguido por Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran. Conforme caminhavam, Shaoran notava belos quadros pendurados nas paredes de pedra branca, todos extremamente surrealistas. Havia quadros onde o mar se fundia com o céu e o Sol era engolido pelas ondas, com peixes e pássaros um ao lado do outro, interagindo como se fossem um único ser. Havia também um outro retratando a Lua sobre uma colina onde, no alto da colina, havia homens com escadas tentando alcançar a Lua e as Estrelas. 
Continuaram caminhando até chegar a uma sala onde todo o restante do Conselho estava. Era uma sala octogonal com as paredes revestidas de cristal, lustres de prata pendendo do teto e sofás azuis como o céu. 
Sentaram-se, ainda admirando o belo aposento. Tinham ainda uma hora pela frente, antes que pudessem saber a decisão tomada pelos Dragões. 
Começaram a conversar. Discutiram todo o problema que estavam enfrentando, suas causas, seus motivos. Conversaram durante um longo tempo. E o tempo passou. Logo, uma hora havia transcorrido, finalmente chegando o momento do grupo se reunir à Ordem do Tempo no salão principal. 
"Não devemos nos atrasar." disse Seyfried. "É melhor irmos logo para o salão para que a reunião se inicie sem demora." 
Todos concordaram e se levantaram, pondo-se a andar até a porta. O caminho até o salão não foi longo. Passaram por um dos muitos corredores do castelo e subiram dois lances de escadas até o segundo andar, onde viraram à direita e atravessaram uma grande porta de madeira. Lá dentro, Patrick já os esperava, acompanhado de mais cinco outros membros da Ordem. 
"Sentem-se" disse Patrick. Sakura, Shaoran e o Conselho ocuparam os lugares que lhes eram indicados. 
"Bem," Patrick começou. "Depois de analisar os fatos e estudar o caso cuidadosamente, os Dragões decidiram conceder permissão para que a viagem no tempo seja feita e o Passado seja alterado." 
Sakura soltou um grito de alegria. 
"No entanto, nem todos poderão seguir viagem." interrompeu um outro membro da Ordem. "Há um número limitado de viajantes permitidos. Além de Sakura e Shaoran, apenas outros dois magos poderão cruzar o fluxo do tempo." 
Todos se entreolharam. Magno já esperava por algo assim, não demonstrando surpresa ou contradição. Eriol também parecia tranqüilo, mas conservava o semblante sério. 
Sakura se perguntou quem deveria acompanhá-los. Eriol certamente deveria ir. Ele a conhecia melhor que os outros Magos, além de ser um de seus amigos mais queridos e preciosos. Mas quem seria o outro Mago? Katrina talvez. A imagem da feiticeira lhe veio à mente quando pensou em alguém para acompanhá-la. Tinha boa memórias da Maga. Fora ela quem a acalmara e a aconselhara no dia anterior. Sentia-se segura perto dela. 
Como que adivinhando o que se passava na cabeça da jovem, Magno se levantou, dizendo: 
"Devemos decidir quem irá acompanhar o Lobo e a Cerejeira na jornada que está por vir, e devemos decidir já. O tempo escorre entre os dedos como as areias de uma ampulheta, e cada segundo é precioso." 
"Acredito que Clow deva ir." disse o Mago, voltando-se para Eriol. "Isso, é claro, se teu tempo te permitir, meu amigo." Eriol assentiu. Então Magno voltou a encarar os outros membros. Olhou-os um por um, até que seus olhos pousaram sobre Katrina. "Tu também deves ir, Katrina. Creio que a pequena Sakura ficará deveras satisfeita se fores a outra escolhida, não estou certo, Sakura?" 
Sakura enrubesceu e concordou lentamente com a cabeça. Katrina sorriu. 
"Tudo bem, Magno." falou a feiticeira. "Eu irei acompanhar Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol nessa jornada." 
Está decidido, então." falou Patrick. "Além dos dois Magos, mais dois membros da Ordem do Tempo foram designados para acompanhar os jovens em sua busca. Eu serei um deles. A outra será Lady Kirsten van der Veen." 
Patrick apontou para um canto da mesa e uma mulher alta e esguia se levantou, cumprimentando a todos. Era dona de uma beleza exótica; possuía longos cabelos castanhos trançados até a ponta e olhos cinzentos como o orvalho da manhã. Não aparentava mais de 30 anos de idade. Suas feições eram suaves, porém tinha uma expressão decidida. 
"Boa tarde." cumprimentou a mulher. "Meu nome é Kirsten e espero poder ajudá-los no que for necessário para cumprir sua missão." 
"Obrigado, senhorita." disse Magno. "Agradeço em nome de todos e vos dou as boas vindas." 
Kirsten agradeceu e voltou a sentar. Então Patrick se levantou e cochichou algo para um dos membros que estava na mesa. O homem imediatamente se levantou, sendo seguido pelos outros dois. Deram meia volta e saíram. 
"Pedi para que Marc e os outros informassem os Dragões da decisão que tomaram." disse Patrick. "Creio que por hora a reunião está encerrada. Passarão esta noite no castelo. O ritual de abertura do tempo será daqui a dois dias." 
Patrick e Kirsten se levantaram. Magno e os outros também postaram-se de pé. Um a um eles saíram do salão. Os dois cavaleiros da Ordem do Tempo seguiram por um caminho, e o grupo tomou outro corredor, indo até os quartos que lhes haviam sido reservados para passarem a noite. 
Separaram-se por fim, cada um indo para seu respectivo aposento. Deitado em sua cama, Shaoran relembrava aquele dia, pensava nos Dragões. 
"Tomara," pensou ele. "Tomara que tudo se resolva logo como os Dragões disseram hoje mais cedo. Torço para voltar logo para minha dimensão e para Sakura." 
___________________
No quarto ao lado, Sakura se encontrava pensativa. Kero já havia adormecido, bem como Yue. Debaixo das cobertas, Sakura imaginava como tudo aquilo iria acaba. Mais ainda, imaginava como seria bom se realmente pudesse ter Shaoran de volta. Pensava que quando tudo aquilo terminasse, diria a Shaoran como ela se sentia... Como será que ele reagiria? Ficaria feliz? Dezenas de perguntas como estas surgiram em sua mente. Tentou obter respostas para todas elas, sem sucesso porém. Decidiu por fim dormir. Estava tarde e ela não apressaria as coisas. Daria tempo ao tempo e esperaria para ver o que viria. O que tivesse que ser, que fosse. E o que tivesse que vir, que viesse. 
____________________
Bom, aqui acaba mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem se esta parte estava demasiado parada. Estou guardando a ação para os próximo capítulos. Estes primeiros capítulos foram essenciais para a estruturação do enredo e para a preparação do clima e da ambientação da história. Sem eles fica difícil compreender tudo o que vem depois. Entendam como se até aqui tudo tivesse sido um aquecimento. A verdadeira jornada ainda está por vir. Aguardem e verão. 
Desculpem se eu estou demorando para atualizar. Na verdade, eu tenho muita coisa rascunhada, mas estou sem tempo de digitar tudo por causa da faculdade. Mas assim que as coisas se ajeitarem eu prometo tentar atualizar com mais freqüência. 
Comentários, críticas e sugestões, mandem-me um e-mail. Estarei esperando. 
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	5. Iniciação

Capítulo Quatro – Iniciação
A noite logo passou e a alvorada veio, fresca e cinzenta. O orvalho ainda brilhava nas folhas e flores, que balançavam com a brisa matinal no imenso jardim do castelo. Aquela brisa trazia consigo algumas nuvens carregadas e o cheiro da chuva. O Sol brilhava fraco por entre aquelas nuvens e aquecia, lentamente, todo o ambiente ao redor.
Sakura acordou logo com os primeiros raios de Sol, como se alguma coisa a obrigasse a despertar. Havia dormido pesadamente durante toda a noite passada e sentia-se plenamente descansada. Olhou para o lado e viu Kero, que ainda dormia, bem como Yue. Sorriu. Espreguiçou-se manhosamente e levantou da cama. Caminhou até o banheiro, decidindo-se por tomar um banho. Encheu a banheira e despiu-se. Olhou-se no espelho: seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas ela sentia-se disposta como há muito não se via.
Entrou na banheira e mergulhou o corpo completamente, sentindo a água quente tocar-lhe a pele nua. Mergulhou a cabeça na água e tratou de relaxar. Quando subiu novamente, fechou os olhos e ficou ali, parada, por um longo tempo. O perfume daquelas essências de banho enchiam toda atmosfera ao seu redor e faziam-na entrar quase em um estado de torpor, tão maravilhada ela estava. Uma mescla infindável de aromas exóticos subiam ao ar e preenchiam o ambiente. Lavou os cabelos lentamente e depois o corpo. Quando finalmente terminou, sentia-se renovada, como se sua alma houvesse sido lavada junto com seu corpo. Sentia-se mais leve, rodeada de uma sensação de prazer que há muito não experimentava.
Vestiu-se e voltou a se olhar no espelho. Penteou os cabelos e andou novamente até o quarto. Kero ainda dormia, mas Yue já despertara e agora olhava pela janela, em direção ao enorme jardim do castelo, onde alguns membros da Ordem do Tempo caminhavam tranqüilamente.
"Bom dia, Yue." cumprimentou a jovem, caminhando até onde o Guardião estava e olhando pela janela também. Por um breve momento, não disseram nada um ao outro. Os minutos se passaram, lenta e vagarosamente. O Sol aos poucos foi subindo no céu. Então, Sakura quebrou o silêncio:
"Acho que vou descer e me encontrar com os outros. Você vem?"
Yue balançou a cabeça, negando levemente.
"Vou ficar mais um pouco e esperar por Kerberos."
Sakura assentiu e deixou o aposento. Caminhou pelo longo corredor do castelo e desceu os vários lances de escadas que a levariam ao salão principal. Ela já estava se acostumando a percorrer longas escadarias e corredores sinuosos. Caminhou despreocupadamente, sem pressa de chegar aonde quer que fosse. Outro corredor. Percorreu aqueles poucos metros pensativa. Ao final, o corredor se abria para uma grande passagem, que dava acesso ao pátio central do Castelo.
Sakura parou no meio do pátio, perto da fonte de mármore, e olhou ao redor, como se esperasse ver alguma coisa. Tudo o que pôde discernir foi um grupo de criados que cuidava do castelo. Decidiu, por fim, prosseguir. Cruzou o que faltava do pátio e adentrou o corredor que a levaria à ala Norte, onde ficava o salão principal. Não demorou muito, e Sakura estava no grande Hall de entrada, encarando a porta de madeira do Grande Salão. Entrou no aposento, mas não conseguiu encontrar ninguém lá.Ao perguntar sobre o grupo para um dos criados, o jovem a informou que seus companheiros a esperavam na Sala de Jantar.
De fato, alguns minutos depois, Sakura adentrava a grande Sala de Jantar, onde todos os magos, Shaoran, Patrick e Kirsten já se encontravam.
"Bom dia, Sakura." cumprimentou Eriol com seu habitual sorriso. "Estávamos te esperando para começar o café da manhã.
Sakura sorriu e agradeceu, tomando seu lugar ao lado de Shaoran. Logo, todo o grupo iniciava o desjejum que, certamente, estava farto. Uma dezena de pães, bolos, croissants e tortas haviam sido servidas, juntamente com bules de chá, leite e café. Uma porção de frutas da época havia sido cuidadosamente disposta sobre uma grande bandeja de prata e servida no centro da grande mesa.
Comeram com satisfação, enquanto discutiam os mais variados assuntos. Claro que o principal tópico foi a viagem que estariam fazendo dentro de algumas horas. Foi então que Patrick decidiu tomar a palavra:
"Já que vocês estão discutindo tão avidamente a jornada para o passado, gostaria de informá-los que o ritual de abertura do tempo terá início amanhã ao meio dia. Estejam prontos, pois atrasos não serão tolerados."
Todos na mesa assentiram. Levantaram-se então, cada um tomando um direção diferente. Atrás deles, alguns criados já começavam a recolher a fina louça e os restos de comida que ainda estavam sobre a mesa.
Enquanto saía, Sakura pôde ouvir alguém pronunciar seu nome. A garota se virou e viu Katrina parada junto à mesa.
"Será que eu poderia falar com você?" perguntou a Guardiã da Luz.
"Claro." respondeu Sakura, andando para perto da feiticeira.
"Não aqui." disse ela. "Vamos para outro lugar, onde ninguém possa nos ouvir. O que tenho para lhe falar é importante e particular."
Sakura assentiu e juntas as duas mulheres deixaram o aposento. Caminharam calmamente pelo grande jardim que rodeava o Castelo da Ordem do Tempo. Nenhuma palavra havia sido pronunciada após terem deixado a Sala de Jantar mas, na verdade, elas não sentiam necessidade de se expressarem com palavras. Cada uma sentia-se satisfeita apenas em ter a companhia da outra.
Continuaram andando até que Katrina parou. Sakura a olhou e também se deteve.
"Creio que aqui está bom." disse Katrina, sentando-se em um dos bancos que havia por perto e indicando que Sakura fizesse o mesmo. Então, a feiticeira mais velha iniciou uma longa conversa sobre a jornada que ambas fariam em alguma horas. O diálogo tomou uma boa parte do tempo das duas mulheres, fazendo com que se distraíssem um pouco de seus problemas: Sakura de seu dilema para com Shaoran e Katrina de sua preocupação pelo ataque de Mikhael. Então, quase duas horas após terem iniciado a conversa, a Guardiã encarou Sakura seriamente.
"Conversei com Magno hoje de manhã." disse Katrina, enquanto Sakura se acomodava. "Ele concordou que eu te orientasse no estudo da magia."
Sakura piscou, sem compreender por completo o que aquilo significava.
"Você tem um poder fantástico, Sakura." continuou Katrina. "O poder que você traz consigo é potencialmente maior do que o meu e o de Eriol. Arrisco dizer que a única pessoa cujo poder você não poderia vencer, dentre nós, é Magno."
"Entretanto, como você nunca recebeu instrução adequada, ainda não sabe canalizar toda força que possui. Magno concordou que eu te instruísse e te iniciasse na arte da magia."
A moça não soube o que dizer, estava sem palavras. Não sabia ao certo o que pensar, mas estava profundamente agradecida por ter encontrado Katrina.
"Você aceita?" perguntou Katrina. Sakura sorriu.
"Claro que aceito!" exclamou a jovem.
"Gostaria de deixar claro que não será fácil." falou Katrina. "É preciso muita disciplina e força de vontade. Ainda assim você está disposta a prosseguir?"
Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça.
"Fico feliz por saber disso." falou Katrina em seu habitual tom suave. A bruxa levantou-se, sendo prontamente seguida por Sakura.
"Como a jornada terá início apenas amanhã, hoje eu te iniciarei na tradição da Grande Deusa. Devemos aproveitar que ainda teremos lua cheia esta noite. Gostaria que você se preparasse, Sakura. Vá até seus aposentos e lá deixe todo e qualquer acessório que você esteja utilizando no momento. Não use nenhum tipo de corrente, brinco, jóias ou bijuterias. Isso vale também para sua chave mágica. Desligue-se de tudo que for material."
Sakura assentiu. Katrina continuou: 
"Encontre-me novamente dentro de uma hora, neste mesmo lugar."
A Guardiã saiu andando, deixando Sakura para trás. Sem demora, a jovem correu para seu quarto e deixou lá todos os seus objetos pessoais. Ficou pensando em Katrina e no poder que a Guardiã havia dito que ela possuía. Pensou em várias coisas e sentiu-se estranha por estar prestes a ter uma mestra.
Realmente era estranho. Há algumas semanas atrás ainda estava chorando a morte prematura de Shaoran. Agora, além de tê-lo reencontrado – ainda que vindo de outra dimensão e que seu encontro houvesse se dado de forma bastante inusitada – estava prestes a fazer uma viajem profunda no tempo para impedir algo que ela se culpara durante muito tempo. Como se não bastasse, estava a um passo de ter uma orientadora no vasto e traiçoeiro mundo da magia. Definitivamente, a vida era estranha.
____________________
Uma hora depois, Sakura se encontrava com Katrina no jardim do castelo, no mesmo lugar onde haviam estado há algum tempo atrás. A feiticeira já a esperava, com o habitual ar sereno.
"Que bom que chegou." falou Katrina, tomando Sakura pelas mãos. "Venha, há muito a ser feito."
E dizendo aquilo, puxou Sakura até a entrada de um bosque. A jovem jamais poderia imaginar que havia um bosque nos arredores do Castelo.
"Há muita coisa sobre este lugar que você não sabe e jamais vai sequer desconfiar." disse Katrina, diante do olhar espantado de Sakura.
Adentraram o bosque sem muita preocupação. O dia continuava nublado e o que parecera ser apenas o fantasma de uma mera chuva passageira pela manhã tinha se transformado na real possibilidade de uma tempestade. Mas mesmo com as densas e carregadas nuvens cobrindo o céu, ainda assim era possível vislumbrar o Sol, que àquela hora já estava no meio do Céu: era meio dia.
Colocando pé ante pé, Sakura se fez prosseguir por aquele bosque verde e deslumbrante. De fato, não muitas vezes havia tido a oportunidade de contemplar algo do tipo. Pensou novamente em como o mundo era estranho. E quanto mais ela tentava buscar explicações para o grande mistério que era a vida, menos soluções ela obtinha. Será que uma dia ela compreenderia, enfim, a razão pela qual o mundo girava, o motivo pelo qual o Universo dava voltas e a verdade a respeito da existência de todas as pessoas? Ela duvidava. Tantas eram as perguntas, tão poucas as respostas.
Detiveram-se por um momento em frente a um grande carvalho. Era uma árvore antiga, Sakura podia dizer pelo seu tamanho e aparência imponente, com sua copa larga se espalhando acima de suas cabeças. Não muito longe, podia-se ouvir o ruído de água corrente, provavelmente um riacho ou pequeno córrego. Continuaram caminhando até que Sakura pôde comprovar o que fazia o barulho de água. Ali perto corria um pequeno rio de água límpida e cristalina. Podia-se ver o fundo de seu leito, onde seixos e cascalhos eram levados pela fraca correnteza.
Sakura olhou o rio, que se embrenhava no meio do bosque até se perder de vista. O som da água fluindo era quase uma música para os ouvidos da jovem de olhos de esmeralda. Era como se aquele lugar a acalmasse profundamente.
"Ouça a voz da Natureza, Sakura." murmurou Katrina no ouvido da garota. "Ouça a canção que a Natureza compõe em cada movimento que faz. Contemple a harmonia e a sabedoria que somente a Natureza possui. Veja a perfeição."
Sakura estava maravilhada. Fechou os olhos, procurando escutar melhor aquela suave melodia de seixos, água e folhas, que era tocada pelo bosque em sua totalidade. Cantos de pássaros completavam aquela magnífica orquestra. Tudo parecia acontecer na hora certa, cada som, cada ruído. Até mesmo os altos trovões que começavam a soar pareciam ser música para ela.
Foi então que a garota sentiu a chuva que começava a cair. Abriu os olhos para o céu, que despejava toda sua carga sobre o bosque e as duas mulheres que se encontravam nele. A chuva caía em grossos pingos, cheios de força e com um furor surpreendente.
Katrina puxou Sakura pela mão e juntas elas correram pela floresta. Não demorou muito e chegaram a uma pequena cabana de madeira. Katrina abriu a porta de uma só vez, puxando sua companheira para dentro. Estavam ambas ensopadas, mas riam abertamente: correr sob a chuva era algo muito bom!
Sem demora, a Guardiã da Luz caminhou até a mesa e pegou duas túnicas brancas que lá haviam.
"Ainda bem que eu resolvi deixar tudo preparado e trouxe estas roupas para cá hoje pela manhã." disse ela. "Tome, Sakura. Troque de roupa ou irá se resfriar."
Sakura agradeceu. Tomando a túnica nas mãos, trocou-se em silêncio no pequeno quarto que havia ao lado da saleta de entrada. Quando voltou, Katrina também já havia se trocado e a lareira havia sido acendida. O fogo iluminava o ambiente e aquecia aquela pequena cabana, fazendo com que o cenário do lado de fora fosse quase uma outra realidade para as duas.
Ambas as feiticeiras sentaram-se no sofá que havia perto da lareira e que, como tudo naquele casebre, era pequeno mas confortável. Observaram a chuva cair do lado de fora e beijar as folhas das árvores e as flores daquela floresta. Os tórridos pingos de água escorriam pela terra, pelo vidro e pelas paredes da casa. Foi Sakura quem quebrou o silêncio:
"Katrina... Eu gostaria de agradecer."
"Pelo que?" indagou a Wicca.
"Por você ser minha mestra." respondeu Sakura. Katrina sorriu.
"Eu não sou sua mestra, Sakura." a jovem franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu sou apenas sua guia. Alguém escolhido para te guiar pelo mundo da magia. Eu não sou sua mestra, apenas alguém com mais experiência que você. Eu mesma ainda tenho muito para aprender. Todos os dias eu aprendo algo novo, vejo algo novo ou ouço algo novo. Os únicos mestres que todos nós temos, Sakura, são a vida e o tempo. E ninguém melhor que a vida e o tempo para nos ensinar e nos mostrar o caminho certo! E, é claro, não podemos nos esquecer da Grande Mãe, a Grande Deusa."
Sakura sorriu. Estava admirada com o que Katrina havia acabado de dizer. De fato, a vida era a melhor mestra de todas. Era ela quem ensinava as pessoas a perdoar, a compreender, a amar. Era a vida, juntamente com o tempo, que ensinava as pessoas a terem fé e paciência, que ensinava as pessoas a simplesmente viverem.
Outro trovão. A chuva engrossara e não parecia que iria acabar tão cedo.
"Só espero que ela acabe até o cair da noite, ou nossa vinda até aqui terá sido em vão." murmurou Katrina.
O tempo passou depressa enquanto as duas feiticeiras conversavam no conforto daquela pequena cabana e por sorte – ou talvez um mero golpe do Destino – a chuva havia ido embora. Em seu lugar, apenas um grande e belo céu repleto de estrelas e iluminado pela luz da Lua, que se erguia imponente e majestosa.
"Está na hora." disse Katrina, tomando as mãos de Sakura nas dela. A feiticeira guiou a jovem para fora da cabana até uma clareira junto ao pequeno rio que haviam visto havia algumas horas antes. Katrina carregava também uma pequena sacola de pano, cujo conteúdo Sakura desconhecia.
Ao pararem na beira do rio, Katrina olhou ao redor, como para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto. Olhou então para cima, na direção da Lua. Contemplou o corpo celeste por alguns segundos, antes de se voltar novamente para sua companheira.
"Antes de começarmos, Sakura, eu novamente pergunto se está realmente disposta a prosseguir. Trilhar o caminho da magia, embora imensamente gratificante, não é fácil. Haverá obstáculos no meio do caminho e eu preciso que você tenha certeza absoluta a respeito da decisão que está tomando."
Mas Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Ela não estava disposta a fugir naquele momento, depois de ter passado por tudo aquilo e de ter refletido tanto. Iria até o fim! Katrina apenas sorriu e concordou com a moça.
"Primeiramente, Sakura, eu te peço para tirar a roupa e mergulhar no rio." falou Katrina. "Tome um banho. Você deve ser purificada antes do ritual ser iniciado."
Assim foi feito. Sakura despiu-se e entrou no riacho. Banhou-se calmamente, mentalizando todas as impurezas deixando seu corpo e sua alma. Quando acabou, percebeu que Katrina havia aberto a sacola de pano e retirado seu conteúdo. No chão do bosque havia um punhal, dois cálices, um com vinho e o outro com água, um punhado de sal, alguns incensos e seis velas: duas pretas, duas brancas, uma vermelha e uma azul.
Katrina construiu um pequeno altar e posicionou sobre ele o punhal, o vinho, a água, o sal, uma vela preta à esquerda e uma branca à direita. Então, pegou as outras velas e começou a posicioná-las seguindo os pontos cardeais: uma preta ao norte, perto do altar, uma branca ao leste, a vermelha ao sul e a azul ao oeste.
Sakura observou pacientemente enquanto Katrina terminava a preparação para o ritual. Era surpreendente como os movimentos da Guardiã eram leves e fluidos e como, mesmo durante a noite, ela parecia irradiar uma suave luz branca, quente e reconfortante.
Sakura perdeu-se em meio a pensamentos e reflexões, enquanto a Guardiã da Luz caminhava ao redor do altar, certificando-se que tudo estava em seu lugar. Em sua mente, Sakura deixava-se vagar, com seu pensamento indo e vindo de todas as direções possíveis. Lembrava-se da maneira como havia se sentido em paz naquele dia, mais cedo, ao ouvir os sons da Natureza, a "Sinfonia da Perfeição", como Katrina chamava. Aquela melodia suave, equilibrada e densa havia provocado na jovem um sentimento de conforto muito grande.
Ainda mergulhada em suas reminiscências, Sakura foi puxada de volta à realidade pela voz suave se Katrina, que a chamava para começar o ritual. Caminhando para perto da feiticeira, Sakura viu que as velas sobre o altar haviam sido acesas, queimando livremente na ara improvisada.
Katrina a guiou até a frente do altar, onde pararam. Ficaram ali por alguns momentos, onde ambas se concentraram naquilo que estavam prestes a realizar.
Então, pegando o punhal que estava sobre o altar, Katrina começou o ritual, traçando um círculo no sentido horário ao redor de onde estavam. Enquanto andava mentalizava todas as energias do universo e dizia em voz alta:
_ "Eu traço este circulo mágico para que nos proteja de energias impuras. Dele nenhum mal sairá e dentro dele nenhum mal entrará." _
Ao redor de Sakura, o círculo místico traçado no chão começou a brilhar levemente com uma luz pálida e branca. Katrina completou o círculo, voltando para perto do altar. Então, ergueu o punhal para o céu. A vela preta sobre o chão, que representava o ponto norte, imediatamente se acendeu. Katrina olhou para Sakura e pediu que ela repetisse o que seria dito a seguir: 
_ "Eu invoco os Guardiões das Torres de Observação do Norte, os Elementais da Terra, para que estejam conosco neste Ritual." _
Sakura repetiu a invocação sem hesitar. Katrina então caminhou até o ponto leste, onde a vela branca prontamente se acendeu:
_ "Eu invoco os Guardiões das Torres de Observação do Leste, os Elementais do Ar, para que estejam conosco neste Ritual." _
As palavras de Katrina foram novamente repetidas por Sakura. A Guardiã então andou até o ponto Sul, a vela vermelha se inflamando tão imediatamente ela chegava perto: 
_ "Eu invoco os Guardiões das Torres de observação do Sul, os Elementais do Fogo, para que estejam conosco neste Ritual." _
Novamente Sakura reproduziu as palavras de Katrina, e a feiticeira prosseguiu para o próximo ponto, o Oeste, onde se encontrava a vela azul.
_ "Eu invoco os Guardiões das Torres de Observação do Oeste, os Elementais da Água, para estejam conosco neste Ritual." _
Voltou ao ponto norte, para perto do altar, e beijou o punhal, pedindo a Sakura para que fizesse o mesmo. A jovem ainda se encontrava parada no centro do círculo, que continuava a brilhar, naquele momento com um pouco mais de intensidade. 
Katrina pousou o punhal sobre o altar, dizendo: 
_ "Que os elementais sejam bem vindos." _
Pegou um punhado de sal e o jogou na água, tomando o cálice em suas mãos e oferecendo-o para Sakura. Seguindo as instruções de Katrina, a moça deu três voltas em torno do círculo, deixando algumas gotas de água com sal caírem no chão. Voltou ao ponto norte, onde Katrina voltou a tomar o cálice das mãos de Sakura e o pousou sobre o altar, dizendo para a jovem: 
_ "Assim como o sal purificou a água, que purifique também a vossa vida. Abris vosso coração para as verdades e ensinamentos da Magia." _
Katrina encarou Sakura com seriedade, dirigindo novamente a palavra à mulher mais nova: 
_"Vós jurais jamais usar vossos conhecimentos para prejudicar qualquer ser vivo ou fazer apenas a vossa vontade?" _
"_Eu juro."_ respondeu Sakura com firmeza. 
_"Vós jurais amar vossos irmãos e irmãs e nunca causar dor ou humilhação a nenhuma pessoa?"_ indagou Katrina novamente. 
_"Eu juro."_ respondeu Sakura decidida.
_"Vós jurais proteger o planeta e tudo que habita nele e procurar viver em harmonia com as energias do universo?"_ perguntou Katrina. 
_"Eu juro."_ respondeu Sakura novamente. 
Katrina então pousou a mão direita sobre a cabeça de Sakura. Uma sensação morna e reconfortante tomou conta dos sentidos da jovem feiticeira:
_ "A partir de agora vosso corpo é sagrado e tendes o direito de vos defender de qualquer coisa que vos faça mal. Vosso corpo merece respeito, pois é divino como a vida. Nunca fareis mal aos vossos irmãos e jamais praticareis magia destrutiva. Lutareis pela justiça e jamais ficareis ao lado daqueles que oprimem em busca de poder. Que o amor, a justiça e a caridade sejam estabelecidos na Terra." _
Katrina pegou o vinho e o estendeu para Sakura. A jovem de olhos esmeralda pegou o cálice e derramou algumas gotas no chão, enquanto Katrina dizia: 
_ "Assim como este vinho derramou, que o poder seja tirado de vós se vós não cumprires o vosso juramento." _
O círculo pareceu brilhar ainda mais e Sakura foi envolvida por sensações e sentimentos fortes e completamente novos e desconhecidos. A garota fechou os olhos, maravilhada pelas emoções que tomavam seu corpo naquele momento. 
Tomando o cálice das mãos de Sakura, Katrina molhou um dedo no vinho, traçando um pentagrama sobre a fronte da jovem feiticeira: 
_ "Que vossos pensamentos sejam guiados apenas pela luz divina."_ disse a Guardiã. 
Traçou outro pentagrama sobre as pálpebras de Sakura: 
_ "Que vossos olhos vejam o poder divino em tudo que existe e tudo que vos for permitido ver." _
Traçou outro pentagrama sobre os lábios da moça, dizendo:
_ "Que todas as vossas palavras sejam para propagar o bem e o amor e que jamais escutem vossa voz se eu um dia fizerdes o mal." _
Desenhou um quarto pentagrama sobre o seio esquerdo da garota:
_ "Que vós sejais sempre caridosa, justa e que tenhais muito amor em vosso coração, para que ameis a vida e o universo." _
O quinto pentagrama foi desenhado sobre a região sexual: 
_ "Que vosso sexo seja abençoado para que vós tenhais fertilidade em vossa vida." _
Por fim, o sexto e último pentagrama foi desenhado sobre os pés de Sakura, acompanhado das palavras: 
_ "Que vossos passos sejam guiados pelo amor e pela felicidade e que jamais vos desvieis do vosso caminho." _
Katrina bebeu um gole do vinho e ofereceu o cálice à jovem, que fez o mesmo. Em seguida, a mulher mais velha tornou a tomar o cálice das mãos de Sakura, colocando-o de volta em seu lugar sobre o altar feito de pedra e galhos. 
_"De agora em diante, vosso nome mágico será Cadhla, a Beleza."_ falou Katrina. _"Pelo poder do três vezes três, que assim seja e que assim se faça." _
Novamente, Katrina pegou o cálice com vinho e derramou o restante de seu conteúdo no chão. Naquele momento, o círculo traçado pela Guardiã pareceu brilhar como nunca, espalhando-se por todo o bosque e além dele. Sakura teve os olhos momentaneamente cegados pela intensidade do clarão emitido. Quando os abriu novamente, já não estava no bosque. Sentia-se flutuar por lugares desconhecidos e inexplorados. Sentia-se leve e solta como se seu próprio corpo fosse feito de luz. 
Voou por rios e lagos, montanhas e planaltos; sobrevoou planetas e estrelas, como se tudo no Universo estivesse ao seu alcance. 
Foi então que ouviu uma voz falar diretamente em sua cabeça, uma voz feminina. Era imponente e imperiosa, ao mesmo tempo que era suave e gentil: 
"**_Finalmente tu vieste até mim, criança._**" 
"Quem é?" perguntou Sakura. 
"**_Sou a força primitiva, ilimitada e eterna. Os ventos e as folhas cantam meu nome. Eu sou a Vida, sou o início. Repouso sobre a Lua e meus pés descansam sob os céus estrelados. Sou a alegria daqueles que riem e a tristeza nas lágrimas daqueles que choram! Eu sou nova, a tudo assisto e aprendo. Sou velha também, o próprio ciclo da morte e do renascimento. Sou a Mãe, aquela que vem antes de depois de mais nada. Meus nomes são os mais diversos. Chamam-me sábia, benevolente. Chamam-me cruel, imprevisível. Chamam-me Natureza. Sou a Grande Mãe._**" 
Sakura ficou sem palavras. Sentia-se pequena e diminuta perante aquele ser ancestral, aquela entidade mística poderosa. 
"**_Fico feliz por teres vindo até minha presença, criança. Por muito tempo eu te esperei._**" 
"A Senhora estava me esperando?" perguntou Sakura, fascinada. 
"**_Sim, criança, eu estava te esperando. Tu que és brilhante, alegre e gentil. Tu que és compreensiva, sábia e valente. Tu, cuja Estrela fulge e cintila com ardor. Eu te esperei._**" 
"Por que?" indagou Sakura. "Quem sou eu, senão Sakura Kinomoto? Quem sou eu, senão uma simples garota?" 
"**_Tua modéstia é desnecessária, criança!_**" exclamou a Deusa. "**_Tu tendes consigo uma força muito grande. Esperei para que pudesse apenas contemplar tua grandeza. Eu te abençôo agora, criança. Vá em paz! Usa tua força com sabedoria. Acredita em teus sonhos e desejos. Acredita em ti. Acredita no amor, no poder que ele encerra. Vá em paz!_**" 
Sakura sentiu seu corpo cair lentamente em direção ao bosque. Suavemente, ela se sentiu retornar ao seu próprio corpo, enquanto era envolvida por um calor suave e aconchegante. 
Ao abrir novamente os olhos, Sakura se viu de volta em frente ao pequeno altar montado perto do rio. O brilho havia diminuído e se transformava naquele momento em apenas uma efêmera lembrança. Olhando para frente, Katrina começava a encerrar o ritual com um leve sorriso nos lábios. 
A feiticeira pegou o punhal e ergueu-o para os céus, numa reverência. Então começou a dar uma volta ao redor do círculo, dessa vez em sentido anti-horário. Parou no ponto norte: 
_ "Agradecemos aos Guardiões das Torres de Observação do Norte, os Elementais da Terra, por terem vindo e compartilhado conosco este Ritual. Sigam em paz." _
Andou mais um pouco e parou sobre o ponto leste:
_ "Agradecemos aos Guardiões das Torres de Observação do Leste, os Elementais do Ar, por terem compartilhado conosco este Ritual. Sigam em paz." _
Depois, no ponto sul: 
_ "Agradecemos aos Guardiões das Torres de Observação do Sul, os Elementais do Fogo, por terem compartilhado conosco este Ritual. Sigam em paz."_
Por fim, no Oeste: 
_ "Agradecemos aos Guardiões das Torres de Observação do Oeste, os Elementais da Água, por terem compartilhado conosco este Ritual. Sigam em paz."_
Voltando ao ponto norte, Katrina disse com a voz firme: 
_ "Agradecemos às energias que estiveram presentes durante este Ritual. Retornem agora ao local do qual vieram. Sigam em paz."_
_Levantando o punhal novamente e dando outra volta ao redor do círculo, Katrina falou: _
_ "Com o punhal eu te construí, com o punhal eu te desfaço, pela força mágica do punhal eu te abro. Que nós saiamos daqui livres de doenças e de energias indesejáveis. Enviamos este círculo mágico novamente ao centro do universo para que ele esteja lá até o momento em que seja necessária a sua proteção novamente. O circulo está aberto, mas não rompido. Que assim seja!"_
Com um lampejo de luz, o círculo mágico vacilou e se desfez, seu brilho se apagando por completo. Apenas as estrelas e a Lua ainda fulgiam naquela clareira, perto do riacho. As únicas testemunhas que ainda haviam naquele local eram as árvores e, no topo de uma delas, uma pequena coruja acinzentada, que insistia em acompanhar a cena. 
Sakura sentia-se imensamente bem. Katrina se aproximou da jovem e a vestiu. Sorriram uma para outra, enquanto Katrina juntava de volta na sacola todas as coisas que haviam utilizado no ritual. 
Caminharam em silêncio de volta à cabana. Antes de entrarem, Katrina olhou para a Lua. 
"São duas horas da madrugada." disse ela. 
Foram até o único quarto que havia naquele casebre de madeira, onde puderam se deitar e descansar pelo restante da noite. 
____________________
Quando finalmente amanheceu, Katrina acordou Sakura com um leve toque. A jovem piscou por um momento, antes de sorrir para a bruxa mais velha e se levantar da cama. 
"Já é dia." falou Katrina. "O Sol nasce do lado de fora da cabana. Há muito a ser feito hoje. Levante-se, Sakura. Prepare-se, pois devemos voltar tão logo isso seja possível." 
Sakura assentiu e se pôs a andar pelo casebre, reunindo suas coisas. Juntou suas roupas e as dobrou, colocando-as em uma pequena bolsa de pano parecida com a que Katrina havia usado na noite anterior para carregar os materiais para o ritual. 
Após o desjejum preparado por Katrina, as duas feiticeiras arrumaram a cabana decidiram retornar ao castelo. Deixaram a cabana para trás e percorreram o bosque até chegarem novamente aos arredores do imenso palácio da Ordem do Tempo. 
Antes de entrarem, Sakura parou. Katrina a encarou profundamente: 
"O que houve, Sakura?" indagou a Guardiã. 
"Nada." respondeu Sakura com um sorriso. "Eu apenas estava pensando. Então é isso? Eu agora sou uma feiticeira de verdade?" 
"Você sempre foi uma feiticeira de verdade. Eu apenas vou te guiar para que você aprenda a canalizar seu poder de modo apropriado." 
Sakura sorriu. Então, apertando o passo, caminharam juntas para dentro da muralha do Castelo. 
____________________
Eriol acabara de acordar de um sono sem sonhos. Havia sido uma noite um tanto quanto conturbada e, embora ele não tivesse certeza absoluta do que se tratava, alguma coisa definitivamente não ia bem. Havia algo diferente pairando no ar, planando ao redor. Alguma coisa ia acontecer, estava certo disso mas não sabia dizer o que exatamente. Levantou-se, decidido a manter os olhos bem abertos e os sentidos bem aguçados, principalmente em torno de Shaoran e Sakura.
Terminou de se vestir e abriu as janelas. Uma lufada de vento percorreu o aposento, balançando os longos cabelos de Eriol e fazendo algumas folhas de papel que estavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira voarem. Eriol correu para apanhá-las. Fechou novamente a janela e começou a juntar as coisas que precisaria para a jornada. Em menos de meia hora já tinha tudo pronto. Antes de descer prendeu os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e pegou a chave, colocando-a em torno do pescoço.
____________________
Ao se aproximarem do hall de entrada, Sakura e Katrina puderam ver Shaoran correndo em sua direção. O rapaz parecia um tanto eufórico. 
"Onde vocês estavam?" perguntou. "Eu estive procurando por vocês durante muito tempo! Você sumiu ontem, Sakura!" 
Foi então que ele parou e notou as roupas que a companheira estava usando. 
"Puxa!" exclamou ele. "Você está muito bonita! Onde conseguiu estas roupas?" 
Sakura corou de leve, mas antes que pudesse responder, Katrina tomou a palavra. 
"Estivemos conversando." falou a Guardiã com um sorriso terno. "Eu queria conversar um pouco a sós com ela. Estávamos apenas nos conhecendo melhor. A roupa foi um presente meu." 
Shaoran sorriu. Então, virando-se para o corredor que conduzia à ala Sul, ele falou: 
"Todos já estão esperando. Já são quase onze horas e os preparativos para a viagem já estão quase terminados. Apressem-se."
Elas assentiram e Shaoran desapareceu no corredor. Sakura olhou para Katrina com expressão de dúvida.
"Por que você não me deixou contar ao Shaoran sobre o ritual?"
"A cerimônia de iniciação é um ritual secreto. Não deve ser comentado com ninguém. Nem mesmo Magno sabe que eu realizei o ritual. Em sua cabeça está apenas a idéia de que passamos o dia de ontem só conversando."
"Entendo." murmurou Sakura pensativa.
"Vá agora. Suba e se apronte rapidamente. Pegue tudo o que precisa e vá até a sala cerimonial na ala Sul. Estaremos te esperando lá."
Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu, tomando a escadaria que a levaria de volta a seus aposentos. Quase meia hora depois, a feiticeira voltava para o saguão principal e virava no longo corredor que a levaria até a sala de cerimônias.
Quando adentrou o salão ritual do castelo, todos já a esperavam, incluindo Patrick e Kirsten. Kerberus e Yue estavam parados juntos à uma pequena mesa de madeira que havia no canto, e Shaoran estava sentado no chão, perto de Eriol e dos outros Magos. Havia algumas outras pessoas – membros da Ordem do Tempo, com certeza – todas vestindo pesados mantos parecidos com o de Patrick e que continham uma ampulheta dourada bordada no peito – o emblema da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo.
Assim que Sakura entrou, todas as atenções se voltaram para ela. A jovem se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com todos aqueles olhares que lhe eram dirigidos. Houve um momento de silêncio, intercalado pela respiração de cada um dos presentes. Então, sem perder tempo, Patrick e Kirsten caminharam até um dos membros da Ordem e lhe dirigiram algumas palavras em latim. O homem assentiu e sinalizou para os companheiros, que caminharam até o centro da sala circular. Todos imediatamente se puseram de pé e tomaram suas posições.
Permaneceram daquele modo por alguns minutos. Patrick e Kirsten se dirigiram até a mesa e pegaram as duas espadas que estavam sobre ela, prendendo-as nos cintos.
"Está na hora." disse Kirsten, virando-se e encarando profundamente a todos os presentes naquela sala.
_______________________
Aqui termina mais esse capítulo. Espero imensamente que tenham gostado dele. A partir do próximo, a jornada de Sakura e Shaoran terá início e a ação começará a se desenrolar.
Obrigado a todas as pessoas que me mandaram e-mails e comentários! Nem sempre eu posso responder a todos, já que meu tempo está um pouco curto, mas podem ter certeza que eu leio tudo o que mandam!
E por falar em e-mails, algumas pessoas me escreveram dizendo que gostariam de saber como foi que eu imaginei a história, de onde veio a idéia e tudo mais. Para essas pessoas e para quem mais quiser saber, eu vou fazer um "making of" da história. Quando eu postar o último capítulo do fic, eu vou postar o "making of", contando com detalhes como se deu o processo de criação deste fic, desde o momento da concepção da idéia, passando pelo desenvolvimento da trama, até chegar no projeto pronto. Vou colocar também a relação dos livros e dos sites onde fiz minhas pesquisas. Está bem assim?
No mais, já sabem, fico esperando comentários, críticas e opiniões.
Por hora, despeço-me.
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	6. Nas Asas do Tempo

Capítulo Cinco – Nas Asas do Tempo
"Está na hora." disse Kirsten. Ela e Patrick ajeitaram as espadas nos cintos sob os mantos. Em seguida, apanharam alguns objetos que estavam sobre a mesa. Eram pingentes em forma de pequenas ampulhetas douradas presas a pequenas correntes de prata. 
"Coloquem isto no pescoço." falou Patrick, enquanto Kirsten distribuía as gargantilhas para Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol e Katrina. Entregou também para Kerberus e para os outros guardiões. "Estas ampulhetas são o instrumento que lhes permitirá viajar no tempo e os identificará como sendo nossos protegidos. Não se separem destes pingentes por nada." 
Os quatro companheiros assentiram, colocando os pingentes em torno do pescoço. Patrick e Kirsten também o fizeram. Os dois membros da Ordem do Tempo deram as instruções de como utilizar o poder do pingente e explicaram os mecanismos da viagem no tempo. Em seguida, caminharam até o centro do círculo formado pelos outros membros da ordem. Logo, todos os monges recitavam o encantamento de abertura do tempo: 
"Antiquus Dracos exaudi nos! Patefacio tempus ostium! Exhibe preteritus via! Adveniat! Preteritus Domine! Posterus Domine! Nunc Domine! Exaudi nos!"
Fez-se um imenso clarão e, no instante seguinte, um vórtice negro se havia aberto no centro do salão. Os monges se afastaram e abriram espaço para que os outros pudessem se aproximar. Katrina logo caminhou para perto de Patrick e Kirsten. Logo em seguida, foi a vez de Sakura, Shaoran e dos guardiões. Entretanto, antes que Eriol pudesse se aproximar, Magno o deteve: 
"Algo me incomoda, meu amigo. Uma sensação de perigo iminente paira no ar. Eu não sei se realmente deves te aventurar pelas eras." 
"Eu sei, Magno." falou Eriol. "Também sinto isso. Acordei com a sensação de que algo está errado. Até ontem a noite minha determinação era total. Agora, entretanto, minha mente e meu coração me traem." 
"Talvez devamos cancelar a jornada. Será que devemos?" indagou Magno, encarando Eriol profundamente. O inglês se mostrava pensativo. 
Porém, antes que os dois magos pudessem tomar qualquer decisão, Shaoran foi tomado de uma súbita dor do peito. Sakura correu até ele, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Eriol e Magno também se aproximaram. 
"O que houve, Eriol?" perguntou Katrina. Eriol encarou Shaoran e pareceu estudá-lo com os olhos. O olhar intenso de Eriol percorria o corpo e a alma de Shaoran, e o jovem tremeu diante da intensidade e profundidade daquele olhar. A dor veio novamente, dessa vez com maior intensidade. Eriol imediatamente pôs a mão sobre a fronte de Shaoran, tentando descobrir o motivo de tamanha agonia. Logo a dor passou, tão rapidamente quanto veio. Eriol fitava Shaoran com o semblante sério. 
"O que foi?" perguntou Sakura. 
"Shaoran está sendo rejeitado." respondeu Eriol, desviando o olhar para Magno. "Esta dimensão já percebeu que o Shaoran está em uma realidade que não lhe pertence. Por esse motivo, começou a rejeitá-lo numa tentativa de consertar a falha que há entre as realidades." 
"Como?" exclamou Sakura. 
"Esta dimensão pretende expulsar Shaoran daqui." disse Eriol. "Entretanto, se isso acontecer, ele ficará preso para sempre entre as realidades, vagando no Limbo pelo resto da eternidade." 
Sakura soltou uma exclamação que demonstrava medo e preocupação ao mesmo tempo. Eriol se levantou e encarou Magno. 
"Parece que temos a resposta para nossa pergunta." disse o inglês. "Não temos muito tempo. A viagem deve ser feita." 
"Que assim seja, meu amigo." falou Magno. "Não poderei acompanhar-vos fisicamente na jornada que virá. Entretanto, estarei convosco em espírito. Se precisares de minha ajuda, ergue teus olhos até os céus e de lá virá o meu socorro." 
"Obrigado, Magno." agradeceu Eriol. 
"Tu tens a minha bênção, meu amigo." disse Magno. 
Eriol se virou e caminhou para perto do portal, onde Sakura, Shaoran e os outros já o esperavam. Os seis companheiros se olharam profundamente. Todos sabiam da urgência que aquela missão demandava. Sabiam das conseqüências se não agissem rápido o bastante. O silêncio que se fez na sala de rituais era pesado e deveras inconfortável para todos os presentes. Era como se a determinação de todos eles se mesclasse a um sentimento forte de preocupação: não esperavam por aquele imprevisto. 
Então, ainda sem dizer qualquer palavra, Kirsten se adiantou e ficou de frente para o portal. Olhou para trás e fez um sinal com a cabeça, que todos imediatamente compreenderam. Sem vacilar nem por um instante, os seis companheiros cruzaram o vórtice negro, um após o outro, desaparecendo por completo por entre a malha do tempo. 
Magno, que ficara parado naquela sala, levantou sua mão e acenou para o grupo, abençoando todos os seis companheiros, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente tentava decifrar a fonte daquela sensação agourenta tão forte. O Líder do Conselho sabia que algo grande estava para acontecer. E que, de algum modo, aquilo que estava por vir mudaria para sempre a vida daquelas seis pessoas. 
Por fim, retirou-se da sala silenciosamente, sob os olhares atentos dos outros cinco membros do Conselho. Caminhou até o quarto que lhe havia sido reservado e trancou-se nele, debruçando-se sobre a escrivaninha e sobre alguns livros e pergaminhos que estavam sobre ela. Estava decidido a descobrir as razões daquele complicado enigma. E sua mente obstinada não o tiraria daquele aposento até que obtivesse alguma pista para suas indagações. 
____________________ 
Shaoran sentia-se girar rapidamente como um pião. A sensação, de fato, não era a mais agradável do mundo, e o guerreiro chinês se perguntou quando tudo aquilo acabaria e eles finalmente chegariam ao local onde seu alter-ego havia morrido, dois anos antes. 
Olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura também não parecia estar apreciando a viagem. A garota se sentia dentro de um liquidificador. Os minutos se passaram, longa e demoradamente. Demorado demais para Shaoran, que já começava a ficar impaciente com tudo aquilo. O rapaz não imaginara que teria que passar por algo assim. Mas para dizer a verdade, ele também nunca imaginara estar em outra dimensão e nem viajar pelo tempo. Entretanto, aquilo havia realmente acontecido. 
"É, mais uma história para contar aos meus netos." pensou Shaoran, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Sakura antes de ir parar naquela realidade bizarra. 
Mais de quinze minutos já deviam ter-se passado mas a velocidade deles não parecia começar a diminuir. Eriol foi novamente tomado por aquela sensação que tivera mais cedo naquela manhã, ainda em seu quarto. 
"Tem algo errado! Já devíamos ter parado há muito tempo!" exclamou Patrick. Eriol então soube que ele e Magno estavam certos. Havia muito mais a frente naquela jornada do que eles haviam inicialmente previsto. 
"O que devemos fazer?" perguntou Eriol, já tomando sua chave nas mãos. 
"Vou tentar parar!" respondeu Patrick, levando as mãos ao peito e tocando o pingente da ampulheta dourada. Murmurou algumas palavras que o resto do grupo não pôde decifrar. No instante seguinte, sentiram algo puxar-lhes o corpo para baixo. Não demorou muito e eles logo caíram em uma passarela larga, que se estendia até muito além de onde a vista alcançava e flutuava sobre um abismo, cujo fundo não se podia enxergar. 
Levantaram-se e olharam ao redor. Tudo estava deserto e completamente silencioso. E escuro também. A penumbra que os envolvia era espessa e quase parecia sólida. 
"Estamos entre as eras, no meio de todos os tempos." falou Kirsten, enquanto checava o lugar. "Algo está errado. Isso jamais aconteceu antes." 
"Talvez tenha sido um erro termos insistido nesta viajem." murmurou Eriol. "Eu senti que havia algo no ar, mas diante das circunstâncias achei que o melhor seria nos arriscarmos a prosseguir com a jornada. Começo a me arrepender da minha decisão." 
Patrick balançou a cabeça negando. 
"Não se culpe. Você fez o que julgou ser certo. Devemos agora prosseguir e encontrar o caminho correto." 
Colocaram-se a caminhar. A passarela parecia não ter fim e a escuridão começava a se tornar um incômodo para o grupo, que já mostrava sinais de cansaço. Encontrar a saída daquele lugar se mostrou mais difícil do que aparentava, até mesmo para Patrick e Kirsten. 
"Qual é o maldito problema?" perguntou Kero. "Já estamos caminhando há quase duas horas e não há sinal de qualquer saída!" 
"Tenha calma, Kerberus." disse Kirsten. "A questão é mais profunda do que possa aparentar. Não nego que já devíamos ter encontrado uma pista de nossa localização exata há algum tempo. Entretanto, algo está influenciando este lugar. Uma força maligna põe sua vontade contra nós." 
"Eu também estou sentindo há algum tempo." falou Sakura. "É uma força poderosa. Devemos ter cuidado."
"Ele está aqui." pensou Eriol. 
Shaoran olhou ao redor, perscrutando o ambiente em busca de algo. Seus olhos, entretanto, não encontraram nada além da penumbra que os envolvia por completo. O rapaz não estava esperando por tudo aquilo. Em sua mente, ele havia pensado que a única coisa que teria que fazer era chegar até a Tomoeda de dois anos anteriores e impedir os fatos que desencadearam a morte de sua identidade naquele lugar. 
"Seria fácil demais." pensou. "Eu teria mesmo muita sorte se tudo ocorresse conforme o planejado. E sorte é algo que parece estar me faltando desde que cheguei aqui." 
Ironicamente, Shaoran pensou que tudo aquilo era o perfeito exemplo da lei de Murphy, onde tudo sempre dava errado. Um sorriso melancólico apareceu em seus lábios. 
"Droga!" praguejou o rapaz mentalmente. 
Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos pela voz estridente da forma falsa de Kerberus, que perguntava o que havia debaixo da passarela, naquele abismo profundo. 
"Tenha cuidado." falou Kirsten. "Neste abismo estão abertas muitas entradas para diversos períodos da História, desde o mais remoto passado até o mais longínquo futuro. Aquele que cair neste abismo será levado até algum período da História." 
"Qual deles?" perguntou Kero. 
"Isso é impossível de dizer. Os portais abertos são milhares. Aqui onde estamos há um portal. Se dermos um passo para frente ou para trás, o portal nos levará para um momento histórico diferente. Sendo assim é impossível saber com exatidão." 
Kero fitou o abismo com interesse. O grupo apertou o passo, tendo Patrick e Kirsten a frente dos demais. Eriol vinha um pouco mais atrás, sendo acompanhado por Katrina, Sakura e os quatro guardiões. Shaoran era o último da fila. O guerreiro chinês estava preocupado com a sensação que vinha tendo desde que caíra naquela passarela. Um sentimento agourento pairava no ar. O ambiente estava estranhamente carregado. 
Tirou do bolso o relógio que pertencera a seu pai. Era um belo relógio de ouro, preso a uma corrente, também dourada. Contemplou o fino relógio enquanto caminhava atrás dos demais. O patriarca da família Li fora um homem severo, porém compreensivo. Pensou em seu pai com saudade, enquanto se lembrava dos últimos momentos que passara junto do bravo guerreiro... 
____________________ 
_ "Um pequeno Shaoran de quatro anos de idade se encontrava parado junto à porta da imensa sala da mansão Li. Havia algumas horas, seu pai tinha sido trazido de volta para casa, após uma violenta batalha contra um clã rival. O homem tinha sérias escoriações e hematomas espalhados por todo corpo, bem como cortes profundos nos braços e pernas. _
_ O caçula da família e único menino entre os cinco filhos do guerreiro vira o estado em que ele se encontrava e estava com muito medo. Jamais tinha visto o pai machucado daquele jeito. Caminhou lentamente e sentou-se na poltrona de couro que havia perto da lareira. Ele gostava daquela poltrona, era macia e confortável. Tinha um quê de aconchego que ele não encontrava nas outras poltronas da sala. Ou seria simplesmente o fato de aquela ser também a poltrona favorita de seu pai? O fato, é que Shaoran gostava de se sentar ali sempre que tinha medo ou se preocupava com algo. Tinha a sensação de estar no colo de seu pai. _
_ As horas se arrastavam. Seu pai já estava sendo atendido e tratado pelo médico da família havia mais de duas horas. Duas longas e penosas horas que Shaoran pensava serem torturantes ao extremo. Por fim, depois de quatro longas horas, o pequeno viu sua mãe descendo as escadas. _
_ "Como está o papai?" indagou um curioso e pequeno Shaoran. Nenhuma resposta. A feiticeira apenas passou por ele com certa pressa e saiu da casa, deixando o pequeno para trás. Voltou trazendo alguns panos limpos e tornou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto onde estava o guerreiro ferido. _
_ Mais espera. Aquilo já estava começando a cansá-lo. Shaoran desejava saber como estava seu pai. A casa estava silenciosa ao extremo, exceto por um ocasional criado que subia ou descia as escadas com bacias d'água, ataduras ou medicamentos. _
_ Finalmente, sua mãe voltou a aparecer, acompanhada de suas irmãs, que estiveram ajudando no tratamento do patriarca da família. _
_ "Xiao Lang." chamou Fuutie. "Papai quer vê-lo." _
_ O pequeno Shaoran levantou-se da poltrona e correu escada acima. Dobrou o corredor e entrou no quarto, onde encontrou seu pai deitado na cama, coberto de ataduras pelo corpo. A visão era deprimente. _
_ "Xiao Lang." chamou seu pai, visivelmente enfraquecido. "Chegue mais perto, meu filho." _
_ Shaoran assim o fez. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama do pai e sentou-se ao lado dele. _
_ "Fico feliz em poder vê-lo mais uma vez, meu filho. E parece que desta vez será a última." _
_ "Por que? O senhor vai embora para algum lugar?" perguntou Shaoran. "O senhor vai ficar bom logo, não é?" _
_ O homem apenas sorriu. Seu olhar brilhou e pareceu perdido. Estava pensativo. Por fim, virou-se para Shaoran. _
_ "Sabe, filho. Hoje, enquanto eu estava lutando, um jovem muito habilidoso me ajudou. Ele era realmente muito forte e tinha um olhar decidido. Aquele guerreiro tinha algo de especial. Havia uma força dentro dele que o diferenciava dos outros. Ele salvou minha vida." _
_ Shaoran encarava o pai seriamente. _
_ "Eu nem soube o nome dele. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ele já havia desaparecido." _
_ Parou de falar e olhou ao seu redor. Aquela imensa mansão era muito bela. Ele sempre gostara de contemplar a vista que se tinha da sacada de sua suíte. Shaoran ainda o olhava, com a inocência de seus quatro anos estampada em seu rosto. Então, o patriarca da família Li estendeu a mão até a mesa de cabeceira e tomou em suas mãos um objeto dourado. _
_ "Pegue isto, Lobinho." disse ele, entregando o objeto para Shaoran. "Esse relógio é muito importante para mim, filho. Seu avô me deu isso antes de morrer. Agora ele é seu. É um presente muito valioso." _
_ "Como um tesouro?" perguntou Shaoran, contemplando o dragão em alto relevo presente na tampa do relógio. _
_ "Sim." respondeu seu pai, sorrindo. "É como um tesouro. Cuide bem dele, Lobinho. Um dia esse relógio será dado ao seu filho, assim como eu o dei a você. E assim como seu avô o deu a mim." _
_ Shaoran concordou. _
_ "Um tesouro!" disse ele, deslumbrado por ter em suas pequenas mãos algo tão valioso. _
_ "Gostaria que um dia você pudesse se tornar igual àquele jovem que me ajudou hoje." disse seu pai, fazendo um enorme esforço para pronunciar cada palavra. "Eu ficaria muito orgulhoso se um dia você se tornasse um guerreiro tão bom quanto o rapaz que me salvou hoje." _
_ "Então eu vou ser igual a ele, papai! Assim o senhor vai ficar orgulhoso de mim." respondeu Shaoran. Seu pai apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu. _
_ "Fico feliz por ouvir isso, filho. Muito feliz mesmo." _
_ Shaoran sorriu. Ele seria tão bom quanto o misterioso guerreiro que ajudara seu pai mais cedo naquele dia. _
_ "Papai, quando melhorar, o senhor me ensina a usar a sua espada?" indagou Shaoran, esperançoso. Mas a resposta nunca veio. Da porta, sua mãe e suas irmãs vieram. _
_ "Venha, Xiao Lang." disse Shiefa, tomando-lhe as mãos e puxando-o suavemente. "Vamos brincar lá fora e deixar o papai dormir. Tenho certeza que Meiling vai ficar feliz em te ver." _
_ Shaoran não pôde deixar de notar as lágrimas nos olhos da irmã mais velha. _
_ "Por que você está chorando, irmã?" _
_ "Por nada. É apenas um cisco que caiu em meu olho." _
____________________
Shaoran parou, sentindo um pequena e solitária lágrima correr-lhe o rosto. A lembrança ainda lhe parecia tão vívida, cada palavra, cada sensação, cada movimento. Subitamente, algo lhe veio à cabaça.
_"Eu ficaria muito orgulhoso se um dia você se tornasse um guerreiro tão bom quanto o rapaz que me salvou hoje." _
A lembrança das palavras de seu pai o fizeram tremer. Lembrou-se também do sonho que tivera na casa de Eriol, em que vira o misterioso guerreiro lutando ao lado de seu pai. Em seu íntimo, foi como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco muito forte.
"Foi por isso que eu me fechei." pensou Shaoran, sentindo-se tremer levemente com a descoberta. "Foi por isso que eu me tornei alguém tão frio e rude. Quando eu compreendi que meu pai estava morto, jurei para mim mesmo que me tornaria igual ao guerreiro que o ajudara. Queria que ele se orgulhasse de mim, mesmo que fosse na morte. Estava tão obcecado que acabei me fechando para as pessoas e para o mundo ao meu redor."
"Quando eu conheci Sakura, seu comportamento doce, sua alegria e sua espontaneidade me fizeram ver como minha vida era vazia. Foi por causa dela que eu pude me abrir."
Em seu íntimo, agradeceu Sakura profundamente. E a amou ainda mais por isso.
Abriu o relógio, surpreendendo-se com o que viu. O instrumento estava completamente louco, seus ponteiros girando desenfreadamente.
"Mas que raios é isso?!" exclamou o rapaz. 
"Não adianta." disse Patrick, ao virar-se para checar o motivo do protesto. "Aqui todo o tempo do mundo está comprimido no mesmo lugar. Seu relógio não tem serventia nenhuma." 
"Inferno!" praguejou, recolocando o relógio no bolso. Continuou andando atrás do grupo a passos largos, ainda embriagado com a descoberta que acabara de fazer. 
Três horas haviam-se passado desde que tinham começado a andar. Finalmente, após muito procurarem, Patrick parou quando seu pingente começou a brilhar. 
"Há algo aqui." disse ele. Kirsten se aproximou. Juntos, os dois membros da Ordem do Tempo começaram a examinar o local. Alguns minutos depois, os dois pareceram chegar a uma conclusão. 
"Estamos perto do local que desejamos." disse Patrick. "Este é um local de confluência de energias temporais. O fluxo energético deste local é muito intenso. Devemos continuar." 
Todos concordaram. Kirsten se levantou e olhou o caminho que se estendia logo a frente. Shaoran olhou ao redor. Katrina e Eriol pareciam estranhamente incomodados com algo. 
"Patrick." chamou Eriol. O homem imediatamente virou-se na direção do inglês. "Estou com uma sensação estranha. A cada passo que damos a sensação de que algo nos espreita cresce. Creio que estamos caminhando em direção a uma armadilha." 
"Eu também estou sentindo." falou Katrina, inquieta. "Talvez devamos tentar retornar." 
Patrick parou e encarou os dois magos profundamente. Ele sabia que não se devia menosprezar a intuição de dois dos maiores feiticeiros da atualidade. Ponderou um pouco se era seguro prosseguirem. Entretanto, mesmo que quisessem voltar para o Castelo do Tempo, seria preciso que prosseguissem. Ambos os portais se encontravam mais adiante naquela imensa passarela. 
"Não podemos voltar agora." disse o cavaleiro. "Nossas opções se encontram somente a nossa frente. Retroceder agora é impensável." 
"Devemos estar alerta então." disse Eriol, apertando com força a chave em sua mão. Todos concordaram. 
Continuaram andando por aquele caminho largo, suspenso em meio ao nada. De quando em quando, Eriol olhava à sua volta, como que procurando por algo. Shaoran viu que Sakura também parecia inquieta. O jovem guerreiro também conseguia sentir algo estranho pairando ao redor. Era uma sensação diferente, não se assemelhava a nada que ele tivesse sentido antes. Seus sentidos treinados imediatamente se colocaram de prontidão. 
As próximas milhas pareceram uma eternidade para Shaoran. A sensação de desconforto pareceu aumentar ainda mais. Sakura já segurava firmemente sua chave. Patrick e Kirsten estavam com as mãos nos cintos, prontos para qualquer surpresa. E de fato, ela não demorou a chegar. 
Todos sentiram um calafrio percorrer suas espinhas quando uma presença muito forte e maligna tomou conta de todo aquele lugar. Eriol e Sakura imediatamente transformaram seus báculos, sendo seguidos por Shaoran, Patrick e Kirsten, que sacaram rapidamente suas espadas. Os quatro guardiões reverteram para suas formar originais e tomaram posição junto de seus mestres. 
"Mostre-se!" ordenou Eriol, com a voz firme e imperiosa que só a reencarnação do Mago Clow possuía. 
Uma gargalhada cruel encheu o ar. No instante seguinte, quatro figuras encapuzadas apareceram, caminhando pela passarela na direção dos seis companheiros. Pararam a poucos metros de distância, ficando frente a frente com o grupo de amigos. Kerberus e Spinel tomaram a dianteira, rosnando para as quatro misteriosas figuras paradas a poucos metros de distância. 
"Quem sois vós?" indagou Patrick. 
Um a um, seus rivais tiraram os capuzes que encobriam seus rostos. Um deles era uma bela mulher. Tinha os longos cabelos negros presos em um coque na nuca. Os olhos tinham um brilho voraz. O outro era um homem, aparentando ter seus trinta anos de idade. Tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e uma cicatriz sobre o olho esquerdo, mostrando que ele não tinha parte da visão. O terceiro era um velho de longas barbas brancas, que aparentava ter mais de setenta anos de idade. Um observador menos cuidadoso o tomaria como um simples senhor em idade avançada. O porte curvado, o nariz adunco e o corpo magro apenas acentuavam ainda mais o aspecto de fragilidade do velho. Entretanto, quem o examinasse com mais cuidado poderia notar o sorriso cínico e o olhar sádico em seu rosto, já coberto por muitas rugas. Já a quarta figura era um homem de estatura média, de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, que Eriol imediatamente reconheceu: 
"Mikhael." disse o inglês secamente. "Nos encontramos novamente." 
"E desta vez acompanhados, não é mesmo, Clow?" 
Eriol assentiu, encarando Mikhael do fundo de seus olhos azuis. A aura de poder dos dois magos já começava a preencher aquele lugar, tomando os sentidos de todos ao redor. 
"Terei minha vingança, Clow." bravejou Mikhael. 
"Cão que ladra não morde." replicou Eriol educadamente. Mikhael sorriu. 
"Peguem os outros." ordenou. "Clow é meu!" 
Os outros três assentiram e investiram contra o grupo. Katrina se juntou a Eriol, tomando posição ao lado do amigo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Mikhael atacou. 
____________________ 
Magno se encontrava concentrado, lendo e relendo uma dezena de pergaminhos e livros espalhados sobre a mesa de mogno. De quando em quando fazia algumas anotações em uma folha de papel para, logo em seguida, tornar a mergulhar nos documentos. Desde que o grupo partira em sua jornada pelo tempo, o mago se trancara em seus aposentos na tentativa de encontrar uma resposta para as questões que o preocupavam. Enquanto não encontrasse algo que ao menos amenizasse suas inquietações, não descansaria. Entretanto, até aquele momento, não havia sequer chegado a uma simples conjetura a respeito de qualquer coisa. 
Em seu íntimo, desejava que Eriol e os outros estivessem bem e em completa segurança. Desejava que nada de mal atingisse o grupo de amigos durante aquela jornada pelo tempo e pelo espaço. Nunca antes quisera tanto que sua intuição estivesse errada como naquele momento. Todavia, ele sabia que sua intuição não devia ser desprezada. Por pior que fosse a sensação, sua intuição nunca falhava. 
A intuição de Magno sempre fora muito forte. Mesmo antes de iniciar seus estudos sobre magia e ocultismo, ele já tinha uma capacidade sobrenatural para sentir o mundo à sua volta, seus acontecimentos e fatos. Depois de entrar para os Iluminados, seu sexto sentido se desenvolveu a níveis extraordinários. 
Magno ingressara cedo no mundo da magia através de Juliana, uma imigrante italiana que vivia próxima à sua casa em Fürstenwalde, sua cidade natal, no nordeste da Alemanha, próxima à capital, Berlim. Juliana logo percebeu o dom natural que Magno tinha para a magia e, sendo ela um membro influente dos Iluminados, iniciou o jovem garoto, então com doze anos, na tradição da Ordem. Ela não poderia imaginar que um dia seu pupilo chegaria a ser um dos maiores e mais importantes magos do mundo. 
Uma vez dentro da Ordem, Magno teve a própria Juliana como tutora e supervisora. O garoto aprendia rápido e logo se especializou no Caminho Elemental do Fogo, o mais poderoso entre todos – e o mais traiçoeiro também. Descobriu coisas que jamais sonhara existir. Estudou profundamente anjos e demônios, bem como seus jogos de poder para dominar os pobres mortais que habitavam aquele mundo insignificante. Juliana assistiu orgulhosa à rápida ascensão de Magno dentro do Círculo. Em pouco tempo, o jovem feiticeiro já tinha uma posição elevada e uma alta reputação mesmo entre os membros mais antigos. De lá até alcançar a posição de líder do Conselho de Magos, algumas décadas se passaram. E como todo ser humano, Magno aprendeu muito durante todo aquele tempo. 
"Mais de cem anos de estudo e agora não consigo desvendar um único enigma que me atormenta." resmungou o mago. "É realmente frustrante." 
Revirou mais algumas dezenas de papéis e documentos sobre a mesa. Sua paciência e sabedoria eram grandes, mas ele já começava a ficar aflito com a situação. Mergulhou a pena no tinteiro e fez mais algumas anotações no papel ao lado do livro. Seu raciocínio metódico e cuidadoso sondava todas as possibilidades existentes, relacionava-as com o ataque que Eriol sofrera havia alguns dias, tendo que duelar contra um poderoso e cruel mago das trevas. 
Ao final da tarde, quando o Sol já estava se escondendo ao longe, Magno levantou-se da cadeira para andar um pouco pela sala. Já estava debruçado sobre seus estudos havia mais de cinco horas. Nem mesmo ele conseguia ficar tanto tempo concentrado em uma única questão por horas a fio sem descanso. Caminhou até a janela e a abriu, deixando a suave brisa daquele início de noite percorrer o aposento. Fechou os olhos, deixando o vento beijar-lhe a face. 
Voltou a olhar pela janela. A Lua estava cheia e destacava-se em meio às estrelas que luziam no céu. Àquela hora, Magno podia ver Júpiter brilhando ao longe, timidamente, com seu diminuto fulgor avermelhado. 
"Você parece preocupado, Magno." disse uma voz atrás dele. Virou-se. Era Vladimir, que se encontrava parado junto à porta. "O que te atormenta?" 
"Atormenta-me a sensação que venho tendo o dia todo. Algo está errado, Vlad. Algo está para acontecer. Nuvens obscuras cobrem os céus de minha mente e não me permitem ver o que está por vir." 
"Uma sensação, você diz? Uma sensação agourenta?" 
Magno concordou. 
"Sim, meu amigo. Uma sensação de perigo paira no ar. Ela envolve Shaoran e os outros escolhidos para a Jornada. Podes sentir a ameaça ao redor?" 
Vladimir ergueu a cabeça e olhou à sua volta. Sim, ele podia sentir. Estava impregnando o ambiente, tomando todos os seus sentidos. 
"O que poderia ser essa sensação, Magno?" indagou o mago. 
"Não sei." respondeu Magno. "Infelizmente não sei. A menos que..." 
O Bruxo parou subitamente, tomado por uma idéia que o encheu de temor. Sentiu o corpo enrijecer, e Vladimir pôde ver um veia que lhe saltava à testa. O pensamento devia ter sido por demais absurdo ou grave para ter deixado Magno em tal estado de temor. O Guardião da Terra fitou o semblante sério de Magno com uma expressão de dúvida, mas o líder do Conselho pareceu não perceber. Magno aparentava estar imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, horrores e especulações. 
"Calamitas nula sola." sussurrou Magno. "Uma calamidade nunca vem sozinha." 
"O que houve, Magno?" inquiriu Vladimir. 
"A tormenta se aproxima, Vlad. O curso dos fatos se agrava cada vez mais e o Destino nos prega mais peças do que nossos olhos podem ver. Precisamos voltar para o Castelo imediatamente. Há muito a ser feito. Reúna o restante do Conselho. Diga que partiremos em uma hora!" 
Vladimir assentiu, visivelmente incomodado pelo semblante sombrio de Magno, e saiu em silêncio, correndo o longo corredor e alcançando a escada em direção ao salão principal. 
____________________ 
"Incendite corpus hostibus meum." bradou Mikhael, erguendo as mãos na altura do peito e conjurando um grande globo flamejante sobre a cabeça de Eriol. A reencarnação de Clow abaixou-se para se proteger e, ato contínuo, ergueu o báculo, reunindo energia e confrontando o fogo com um círculo d'água.
A escuridão em torno do local parecia se adensar em uma grande massa de medo e angústia. Uma pessoa qualquer certamente se sentiria oprimida diante da treva maciça que pairava ao redor, trazendo consigo uma inexplicável carga de terror. 
Shaoran olhou à sua volta, contemplando as sombras que o envolviam. Havia algo naquelas sombras - e ele não pôde dizer exatamente o que era - que deixava o ambiente pesado, quase como se o próprio local ameaçasse cair sobre seus ombros e suas cabeças a qualquer instante. 
Desviou o olhar novamente para seu oponente. A tez pálida do velho contrastava totalmente com o negrume do ambiente ao redor. O brilho nos olhos do ancião era visível; um brilho voraz, profundo, quase insano. Seus lábios estavam contraídos em um leve sorriso, acentuando ainda mais as muitas rugas de seu rosto cadavérico. 
Shaoran aguçou os sentidos. Seus olhos fitavam seu oponente, sondando cada movimento de seu corpo. Apertou o punho da espada, trazendo-a para perto de si e aguardando o movimento do velho. Ao seu lado, Patrick permanecia imóvel, também de espada em punho. 
O Cavaleiro se perguntava como o grupo de Mikhael havia conseguido burlar a vigilância dos Dragões para abrir o portal do Tempo. Certamente seus oponentes não deveriam ser subestimados; apenas alguém com um poder absurdamente maligno e obscuro conseguiria realizar um ritual de tamanha magnitude. Imaginando a força de seus oponentes, Patrick temeu pela segurança de Sakura, Shaoran e de todos os envolvidos na Jornada. 
"Prepare-se." sussurrou para o guerreiro chinês, ao perceber que o velho se preparava para atacar. 
Os dois companheiros puderam ver claramente quando o ancião ergueu as mãos e sussurrou algo ininteligível. No instante seguinte, do chão, irromperam inúmeros seres, cuja aparência era por demais grotesca e bizarra. A visão daquelas criaturas de certo arrancaria a sanidade de uma pessoa normal, tamanho o terror que elas inspiravam nos corações e mentes humanas. O corpo nefasto exalava um odor de podridão que tomava todo o ambiente. As mãos cadavéricas apresentavam dedos longos e finos, de onde se desprendiam pedaços inteiros de pele e carne morta. Os olhos, vidrados, pareciam querer saltar das órbitas a qualquer instante. 
"Zumbis!" exclamou Patrick, erguendo a espada e golpeando uma das criaturas com força. Shaoran imediatamente o acompanhou, fazendo sua espada zunir e saltando sobre a larga passarela, que fora transformada em um campo de batalha. 
"Eu invoco o poder do Senhor do Fogo! Vinde a mim!" disse Shaoran, erguendo a espada para o alto. No instante seguinte, uma rajada de fogo inflamou o corpo pútrido de uma dezena de zumbis, que se debateram, mas logo foram reduzidos a cinzas sobre o solo. 
Não muito longe dali, Sakura utilizava a carta do salto para escapar de um golpe desferido pela sua oponente. Zilah trouxe as mãos para junto do peito e proferiu um encantamento antigo, evocando o poder de Hefaestus. Sakura viu uma grande bola de fogo ser formada e lançada em sua direção. 
"Escudo!" gritou, conjurando a proteção da carta sobre si. O poder de sua adversária era, de fato, grande. Sakura esperou que a bola de fogo fosse dissipada para, logo em seguida, contra-atacar, clamando pelo poder da carta Espada e investindo pesadamente contra sua oponente. Zilah saltou, esquivando-se habilmente do golpe e caindo a poucos metros da jovem. 
Sakura ficou costa a costa com Kirsten, que se empenhava em derrotar Eric. O homem era, de fato, um guerreiro valoroso, cujas habilidades não deveriam jamais serem subestimadas. Seus movimentos eram perigosamente precisos, assemelhando-se a uma serpente traiçoeira. Mesmo a aparente falta de visão no olho esquerdo parecia não ser empecilho algum para o homem. 
Pouco a pouco, o grupo foi sendo cercado. Os zumbis invocados por Christian começavam a encher todo o local, criando dificuldades inclusive para Eriol e Katrina. Ao redor, a escuridão maciça se adensava ainda mais, tornando o ambiente cada vez mais insuportável em seu horror e agonia. 
Percebendo a magia maligna que atuava no local, Katrina ergueu as mãos acima da cabeça. Sua presença pareceu dominar todo aquele lugar, ofuscando até mesmo a figura de Eriol. 
"Fiat lux!" exclamou. No momento seguinte, a treva que ameaçava o lugar cedeu espaço para uma luz quente e reconfortante. As dezenas de zumbis, ao serem tocados pela claridade, emitiram um grunhido alto e insano, sendo logo reduzidos a pó. Um a um, o grupo olhou para a feiticeira, deslumbrados com sua majestade e esplendor. 
Mas Mikhael, aproveitando-se do momento de distração, concentrou seu poder por completo, fazendo com que todo o local estremecesse diante da fúria de seu ataque. Pegos de surpresa, os seis companheiros não tiveram tempo de resistir. Perdendo o equilíbrio, eles caíram da passarela em direção ao imenso abismo que se estendia a perder de vista. 
____________________ 
Tradução dos feitiços recitados em latim: 
1. Antiquus Dracos exaudi nos! Patefacio tempus ostium! Exhibe preteritus via! Adveniat! Preteritus Domine! Posterus Domine! Nunc Domine! Exaudi nos! – Dragões Anciões escutem-nos! Abram as portas do tempo! Mostrem o caminho para o passado! Venham a nós! Senhor do Passado! Senhor do Futuro! Senhor do Presente! Escutem-nos!" 
2. Incendite corpus hostibus meum. - Queime o corpo de meu adversário.
3. Fiat Lux. - Faça-se a luz.
____________________
Aqui acaba mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura desta parte. Como puderam ver, Mikhael voltou a atacar, e dessa vez com força total. Sua investida conseguiu atingir até mesmo Eriol e Katrina, lançando o grupo no abismo entre todas as eras mortais. A Jornada de Shaoran e seu grupo será mais difícil do que aparentava ser. Resta torcer para que tudo dê certo.
Gostaria imensamente de saber sua opinião a respeito desse capítulo. Assim sendo, fico esperando e-mails, comentários e afins. 
Até o próximo capítulo. Tentarei não demorar muito para postá-lo. 
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	7. Obrigado por Tudo, Querida Sucessora

Capítulo Seis - Obrigado por Tudo, Querida Sucessora
Sakura abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Em sua mente, ainda restava a lembrança do ataque de Mikhael e seu grupo. Aquela guerreira, Zilah, era realmente muito forte. A garota quase pensara que não poderia vencê-la. Entretanto, antes que qualquer pensamento pudesse sequer passar pela sua mente, Katrina lançara sua magia. A jovem ainda podia se lembrar do aspecto celestial da feiticeira, cuja majestade e soberania havia ofuscado inclusive a presença de Eriol. Em sua mente, formou-se a idéia de que nenhuma estrela do universo poderia sequer igualar sua luz à de Katrina, tamanho o esplendor de sua presença.
Foi então que Sakura se deu conta de que estava sozinha. Ao seu lado, havia apenas a pequena forma de Spinel, revertido à sua forma falsa, ainda inconsciente. Além dele, não havia mais ninguém por perto. Ela não conseguia ao menos sentir a presença de seus amigos. O medo começou a tomar seu coração.
Olhou ao redor, procurando discernir algo que pudesse indicar-lhe o lugar onde estava. Encontrava-se em um campo extenso e flanqueado de pés de bambu. Aquele cenário não lhe era de todo estranho; havia algo nele que fazia Sakura sentir uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. Tentou esquadrinhar melhor o ambiente, na tentativa de descobrir alguma pista que pudesse lhe dar um informação mais precisa sobre o local, não obtendo, porém, nenhum sucesso.
Delicadamente, pegou Spinel nas mãos e o colocou no bolso de sua roupa, tomando cuidado para não acordar ou machucar o pequeno guardião. Pôs-se a caminhar lentamente, pensativa. Recordou-se das palavras de Katrina sobre conservar a mente tranqüila. Tinha que manter a calma. Desesperar-se naquele momento, não traria nenhum beneficio a ela. Se queria se juntar novamente a seus amigos, deveria pensar em um modo de encontrá-los.
Lembrou-se do pingente que ganhara no castelo da Ordem do Tempo. Instantaneamente, buscou pela fina corrente que trazia em seu pescoço, onde estava pendurado a pequena ampulheta de ouro. Tocou a delicada peça com os dedos, mas lembrou-se que não fazia idéia de onde estava. Precisaria primeiro descobrir em que época ela tinha caído para, só depois, conseguir utilizar o poder do pingente.
"Droga!" pensou. "Isso tudo está mais difícil do que eu esperava!"
Olhou para o céu, que estava bastante azul, com algumas nuvens espalhadas desordenadamente. À sua frente, o caminho se estendia a perder de vista, tendo sempre as duas filas de bambuzais formando um longo corredor, ora estreito, ora largo e amplo, ora formando um teto emaranhado sobre sua cabeça e bloqueando por completo a luz do Sol.
Caminhou por quase uma hora, até que sentiu algo se mexer dentro de seu bolso. Era Spinel, que despertava naquele momento. Olhou com cuidado ao seu redor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto e, gentilmente, deixou que o guardião saísse e voasse ao ar livre.
"Onde estamos?" perguntou o pequeno, olhando ao redor.
"Não sei." respondeu Sakura. "Tudo o que posso dizer é que esse lugar me traz uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. Algo me diz que eu já estive aqui antes, mas não consigo me lembrar quando."
Spinel a encarou. Então, dando os ombros, olhou o caminho à sua frente. Juntos, puseram-se a andar. Tinham que descobrir em que período histórico haviam caído. E quanto antes o fizessem, melhor.
Sakura olhou para o alto. Pela posição do Sol, já devia passar do meio-dia. Talvez por isso estivesse sentindo seu estômago roncando tanto. Tinha que encontrar algo para comer, mas não via como o faria perdida no meio daquele bambuzal.
"Talvez se eu fosse um panda..." pensou, rindo do próprio pensamento.
"Como será que estão Shaoran e os outros?" murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Spinel. Entretanto, o pequeno não pôde deixar de escutar a indagação feita pela moça.
"Não se preocupe." falou o guardião de Eriol. "Shaoran e os outros com certeza estão bem. Eles sabem cuidar de si mesmos."
"Eu sei." replicou Sakura. "Mas não é exatamente com isso que estou preocupada."
Houve um momento de silêncio, onde Spinel fitou profundamente a jovem feiticeira. Sakura parara de andar, e naquele momento se encontrava em pé, a poucos metros de distância do Guardião, com os olhos distantes e o semblante sério.
"O que me preocupa," continuou a jovem, "é o que aconteceu com os outros depois do ataque de Mikhael. Nós fomos lançados a eras diferentes. Fico pensando se todos estão bem."
"Eles vão ficar." respondeu simplesmente o guardião. Sakura concordou com a cabeça e voltou a fitar o caminho que tinha à sua frente. Continuaram caminhando por um certo tempo, quando Sakura decidiu parar para descansar um pouco. Seu estômago ainda roncava, tamanha era sua fome.
"Se Kero estivesse aqui, ele certamente estaria reclamando." brincou a jovem, imaginando onde o guloso guardião poderia estar. Pensou também em Eriol, Katrina, Shaoran e os outros. Embora tivesse concordado com a afirmação de Spinel, seu coração permanecia inquieto. O ataque de Mikhael superara suas expectativas. O poder do bruxo era de tal magnitude, que Sakura estremeceu ao pensar em sua força total.
Revirando os bolsos, Sakura encontrou um pequeno medalhão dourado. A peça fora um presente que ganhara de Shaoran havia alguns anos, poucos meses antes do fatídico acidente que mudara sua vida para sempre. Lembrou-se com saudade e nostalgia das tardes que costumava ficar junto do jovem chinês. Ela ainda podia se recordar como ele havia mudado ao longo dos anos e, de uma pessoa fechada, compenetrada e, para alguns, rude, tinha-se tornado alguém gentil, atencioso e alegre.
"Parece que faz tanto tempo." pensou a moça, esboçando um leve sorriso.
Spinel não pôde deixar de notar o longo suspiro que a jovem acabou deixando escapar e conseguiu identificar não só saudade nele, mas também um pouco de tristeza. E o guardião bem podia entender o motivo de tudo aquilo. A provação que a jovem Dama das Cartas havia sido obrigada a passar era, de fato, algo cruel em demasia.
"Uma vida de sofrimento pode ser pior do que a morte." ponderou o pequeno, pousado no ombro da feiticeira.
Sakura abriu o medalhão, deparando-se com a foto de Shaoran. Examinou o retrato, tentando compará-lo com o Shaoran que viera da outra dimensão. Dois anos separavam o Shaoran da fotografia do Shaoran que ela encontrara, dois anos que haviam sido bastante generosos com o jovem guerreiro. Alguns traços de sua fisionomia haviam mudado, bem como seu porte físico, que estava ainda mais austero do que o do Shaoran de suas lembranças. O rosto havia amadurecido, ganhado um contorno ao mesmo tempo grave e delicado. Definitivamente, as mudanças eram várias.
"Mas se houve mudança, com certeza foi para melhor." pensou a garota, com o semblante sonhador.
Fechou o medalhão e voltou a colocá-lo no bolso do vestido, ainda pensando em Shaoran e na mudança que operara sobre ele em todos os seus anos de convívio.
Ali perto, um canário cantava uma suave melodia, trazendo consigo inspiração e longos devaneios. Sakura ainda ficou um tempo, de olhos fechados, ouvindo o pequeno pássaro cantar.
Foi então que, subitamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ruído. Colocando-se de pé rapidamente, Sakura levou a mão à sua chave, preparando-se para se defender caso fosse necessário. Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver um garotinho aparecer do meio daquele bambuzal.
Olhou o menino com cuidado. Não era muito alto e tinha cabelos escuros bem curtos. A pele era clara e passava um aspecto de fragilidade. Não devia ter mais que seis ou sete anos, pelo porte que apresentava. O rosto tinha feições suaves e harmoniosas, com traços leves e definidos. Os olhos - e Sakura não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhos - mostravam intensa curiosidade e sagacidade, expressados profundamente em sua cor azul. A jovem nunca tinha visto olhos tão azuis como aqueles, a não ser os de...
"Eriol." murmurou. "Os olhos dele se parecem muito com os de Eriol."
A surpresa da semelhança não se restringiu tão somente aos olhos. Todo um conjunto de características o aproximava do jovem inglês. Sakura pensou se aquele não era Eriol quando criança. Entretanto, o rapaz havia nascido e crescido na Inglaterra e, até onde ela podia se lembrar, não haviam bambuzais como aquele na Inglaterra.
O garoto parou, examinando com cuidado a mulher que se encontrava à sua frente. Ela era muito bonita e devia ter por volta dos vinte anos. Usava um longo vestido de uma cor branca perolada que realçava de forma suave sua beleza. De alguma forma, aquela moça lhe trazia uma sensação muito boa. Sorriu.
Ficaram ali, fitando-se durante alguns minutos, até que Sakura decidiu se aproximar do garoto. Ela gostava de crianças e se aquele menino fosse mesmo Eriol quando pequeno, então conversar com ele seria bastante interessante. Sakura tinha curiosidade em saber como era seu amigo antes de se conhecerem.
"Olá." disse a jovem ternamente, aproximando-se com cuidado do menino.
"Oi!" respondeu o garoto.
"Tudo bem com você?" indagou. O garoto acenou a cabeça em confirmação. Sakura sorriu diante do olhar curioso que ele lhe lançava. "Você está perdido?"
Novamente o menino acenou a cabeça, mas desta vez negando a pergunta da garota. Sakura chegou a se lembrar dela mesma quando criança. A curiosidade mesclada à dúvida e ao fascínio, o olhar inocente, o ar de pureza, tudo aquilo a fazia se recordar de como ela própria costumava agir durante sua infância. Decidiu dar mais um passo adiante.
"Qual o seu nome, querido?" perguntou, já esperando ouvir o nome de Eriol. Mas o que recebeu como resposta causou-lhe profundo espanto.
"Clow." respondeu o menino. "Clow Reed."
Por um momento, Sakura não soube o que dizer. O impacto da notícia havia sido bastante forte. Ela não conseguia imaginar que aquele garotinho fosse o grandioso mago Clow Reed quando criança. Aquilo explicava sua semelhança absurda com Eriol.
Escondido em seu bolso, Spinel também se surpreendeu com a resposta do menino. Então, aquela era a encarnação anterior de seu amado mestre Eriol. O guardião sempre se perguntara se o mago Clow se parecia com o jovem inglês, mas nunca encontrara nenhum retrato para poder comparar. Agora poderia conferir de perto. Apurando os ouvidos, dirigiu sua atenção para a conversa que se dava entre os Sakura e a vida anterior de seu mestre, e pôde ouvir quando Sakura perguntou quantos anos o garoto tinha.
"Tenho seis." falou o pequeno.
Sakura sorriu. Exatamente a idade que ela achava que ele teria. Em sua mente, imaginou o que podia esperar do mago Clow em sua infância. Será que sua magia já havia sido despertada? Tinha que esperar para descobrir. Tentou continuar o diálogo que haviam estabelecido.
"E o que você estava fazendo aqui sozinho? Não é perigoso ficar andando por aí desacompanhado?"
"Eu só queria pegar de voltar meu passarinho, que escapou da gaiola." respondeu o pequeno. "Será que a senhorita não o viu por aí?"
Imediatamente veio à mente de Sakura a imagem do canário que ouvira cantar havia alguns minutos.
"Um pássaro?" indagou a feiticeira. "Por acaso seria um pequeno canário amarelo?"
"Isso mesmo!" exclamou o pequeno, com os olhos cheios de expectativa. "A senhorita o viu?"
"Sim, eu o vi. Estava cantando para mim agora a pouco, mas voou quando você se aproximou."
"Droga!" disse o pequeno, estalando os dedos. "E a senhorita não viu para onde ele foi?"
"Infelizmente não, mas eu posso te ajudar a procurá-lo, se você quiser."
"Mesmo? A senhorita pode mesmo me ajudar?"
Sakura sorriu, diante da intensidade com que o garoto a olhava, num misto de alegria e esperança.
"Sim, eu vou te ajudar. Mas, por favor, pare de me chamar de senhorita. Meu nome é Sakura."
"Obrigado, senhorita Sakura." agradeceu Clow.
"De nada." respondeu a jovem, divertindo-se com as reações do pequeno. Tomando sua mão, Sakura se pôs a caminhar pelo bambuzal, sendo acompanhada pela forma infantil de Clow.
Sakura usava seu poder para procurar a pequena ave. Enquanto andava, tentava imaginar o que Shaoran diria quando lhe contasse que encontrara o famoso mago Clow quando criança. Ela bem podia imaginar a reação do jovem chinês. Silenciosamente, Sakura sorriu, divertindo-se com o pensamento da expressão de espanto de seu companheiro.
Continuaram caminhando por entre o bambuzal por algum tempo, até que uma suave melodia pôde ser ouvida. Sakura imediatamente reconheceu a canção do pássaro que ouvira anteriormente. Ao seu lado, o pequeno Clow Reed também pareceu distinguir a melodia.
"É ele!" exclamou o garoto.
"Não faça barulho." sussurrou Sakura. "Nós não queremos que ele fuja de novo, não é mesmo?"
Clow concordou com a cabeça, olhando ao redor e procurando por seu pássaro. Conseguiu avistá-lo entre alguns pés de bambu.
"Como vamos pegá-lo?" indagou Clow. Sakura apenas sorriu.
"Você já vai ver." respondeu Sakura. Concentrando seus poderes, a jovem ergueu a mão na direção do pássaro. Imediatamente, como se tivesse sido chamado, a pequena ave voou e pousou no dedo da feiticeira, cantando alegremente. Então, devagar, Sakura tomou o canário em suas mãos, tendo o cuidado de não machucar aquele pequenino ser.
Então, virando-se para Clow, disse suavemente: "Aqui está."
O pequeno pegou o canário, maravilhado com o que tinha visto.
"Que legal!" exclamou o menino, cujos olhos brilhavam de excitação. "A senhorita pode fazer mágica?"
Sakura fitou o garoto profundamente. Ela estava começando a chegar no ponto onde queria.
"Como você pode saber disso?" indagou a feiticeira.
"O jeito como a senhorita encontrou e chamou por Suppi." respondeu. "Aquilo foi mágica, não foi?"
"Suppi?" perguntou Sakura. "Esse é o nome do seu passarinho?"
Clow balançou a cabeça confirmando, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o pequeno animal. Sakura sorriu, tentando imaginar a cara que Spinel teria feito ao ouvir o nome do canário.
De fato, dentro do bolso de seu vestido, o pequeno guardião se remexia, pensando que Clow dera seu nome a uma simples ave canora.
"Aquilo foi mágica, não foi?" inquiriu Clow em tom de insistência. Sakura assentiu, sentando-se no chão e fazendo um gesto para que o menino fizesse o mesmo.
"Como você sabia que foi uma mágica?" perguntou a jovem.
"Porque uma vez eu vi meu pai fazer a mesma coisa." falou o garoto. "Então, quando vi a senhorita chamar Suppi, percebi que era a mesma coisa."
Sakura encarou o futuro criador das Cartas Clow, tentando perceber nele algum indício de poder mágico. Contudo, embora se concentrasse ao máximo, não conseguia notar nenhum vestígio de sua aura.
"Então seu pai é um feiticeiro." falou a garota, recebendo um aceno de cabeça por parte de Clow. "E você também consegue fazer mágica?"
O brilho nos olhos do pequeno desapareceu imediatamente após a pergunta. Abaixando o olhar para o chão, o garoto ficou em silêncio, apenas segurando seu canário amarelo.
"O que houve, querido?" perguntou a moça. "Eu disse algo de errado?"
"Não." respondeu o pequeno com um soluço contido. "É que eu não consigo fazer mágica. Meu pai sabe, minha mãe sabe e até a minha irmãzinha, que só tem cinco anos, sabe... Só eu que não sei."
"E por que?" perguntou a jovem.
"Eu não consigo aprender." falou Clow. "Eu não consigo despertar minha magia. Papai acredita que eu nunca vou conseguir ser um mago. Ele disse que eu não tenho o Dom necessário."
A voz do menino estava vacilante. Sakura simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Um dos maiores magos do Universo estava lhe dizendo que não tinha o Dom da magia...
Ergueu o rosto do garoto com as mãos e pôde ver as pequenas lágrimas que se formavam no fundo de seus olhinhos azuis e lhe turvavam a visão. Movida de intensa piedade, a jovem o abraçou, aconchegando-o em seu colo. Ficaram assim durante um longo tempo, onde um podia ouvir a respiração do outro. Em Clow, esta se mesclava a soluços tímidos, que insistiam em escapar de sua garganta.
Separaram-se, por fim, depois de alguns minutos abraçados. A expressão terna de Sakura confortava profundamente a alma daquela criança frágil mas, ainda assim, dona de uma capacidade fantástica.
"Olhe para mim, querido." falou a jovem feiticeira. O pequeno ergueu a cabeça, fazendo seus olhos azuis se encontrarem com o verde profundo dos olhos de Sakura. "Deixe-me contar uma história que ouvi há vários anos."
"Em um lugar distante havia uma colina. Dizia-se que ela era muito escorregadia e por isso ninguém se atrevia a escalá-la, por medo de escorregarem e se machucarem. Certa vez, um grupo de garotos estava andando e juntos decidiram escalar a colina."
"Quando o primeiro rapaz foi tentar subir, os outros começaram a gritar: Não vai conseguir! Não vai conseguir! E, de fato, o rapaz não conseguiu."
"Então foi a vez do segundo garoto. Novamente os outros começaram a gritar e ele também não conseguiu."
"A mesma cena se repetiu com os próximos, até que chegou a vez de um outro menino que estivera quieto até então. Ele se aproximou da colina e começou a tentar subir. Novamente os outros começaram a gritar: Não vai conseguir! Não vai conseguir!"
"Entretanto, para a surpresa de todos, o menino conseguiu subir a colina sem problema algum."
"Ele sabia fazer mágica?" perguntou Clow. Sakura fez que não com a cabeça. "Então como ele conseguiu subir?"
"Ele era surdo." respondeu Sakura, simplesmente. Clow fez uma cara de espanto.
"Sabe por quê eu te contei essa história?" perguntou a jovem.
"Não."
"O menino da história era surdo. Assim, ele não ouviu os gritos dos outros garotos e não foi influenciado por eles. Eu te contei esta história para mostrar que você não deve ligar para o que dizem. Não se deixe influenciar pelas opiniões dos outros. Me diga, você quer ser um mago?"
O pequeno balançou a cabeça em confirmação.
"Pois então seja um mago!" respondeu Sakura. "Acredite em si mesmo! Não deixe que as outras pessoas te digam o que você consegue ou não consegue fazer! Você pode ser tudo aquilo que quiser, basta ter fé e acreditar em si mesmo!"
O pequeno Clow fitou Sakura, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, abraçando forte a garota.
"Minha casa não fica longe, podemos ir para lá?" indagou o garoto. Sakura assentiu, levantando-se. Começaram a andar, tendo Clow sempre a frente, indicando o caminho. De quando em quando um pássaro podia ser escutado ou o vento sibilava por entre os imensos pés de bambu.
Enquanto andava, Sakura olhou para o pequeno Clow. A imagem que tinha do mago em sua mente era totalmente diferente daquela criança. A figura imponente de Clow Reed lhe veio à memória e Sakura então finalmente percebeu que, antes de ser um dos maiores magos do mundo e o criador das Cartas que agora lhe pertenciam, Clow era uma pessoa como qualquer outra, com suas próprias alegria e tristezas, medos e angústias. A jovem nunca havia parado para pensar no lado humano do bruxo. Naquele momento, a existência das pessoas se tornou, mesmo que de forma limitada, mais clara para a feiticeira. Sorriu e novamente o pensamento lhe veio à cabeça:
"O mundo é, de fato, muito estranho."
____________________
Após quase meia hora de caminhada, o longo corredor formado pelo bambuzal se abriu, dando lugar a uma campina ampla, onde Sakura pôde divisar um casebre. Era bastante humilde e simples, embora transmitisse uma sensação de conforto e tranqüilidade. As paredes haviam sido erguidas com grandes blocos de pedra, que Sakura desconfiou serem granito. O telhado era inteiramente construído com palha e madeira. A porta e as janelas haviam sido projetadas para poderem aproveitar ao máximo a luz do Sol que incidia sobre a casa.
Não muito longe, um homem aparentando ter uns quarenta anos cortava madeira para lenha com um machado prateado. Sakura se perguntou onde ele conseguira a madeira, uma vez que ela só podia ver bambuzais pelas redondezas.
Ao notar que alguém se aproximava, o homem ergueu os olhos. Pareceu reconhecer o pequeno Clow, logo em seguida desviando o olhar para a jovem que o acompanhava. Fitou-a longamente, embora não demonstrasse qualquer sinal de desaprovação ou censura por ela estar lá.
"Boa tarde." cumprimentou o homem.
"Boa tarde." disse Sakura, aproximando-se. Assim que chegaram perto, Clow correu na direção do senhor, que o abraçou.
"Olá, filho. O que esteve fazendo?"
O menino mostrou o canário que segurava em suas mãos.
"Suppi tinha fugido." respondeu. "A senhorita Sakura me ajudou a encontrá-lo e me acompanhou de volta para casa."
"Foi muito gentil de sua parte." disse uma voz. Da cabana, uma mulher saiu. Devia ter por volta dos trinta e cinco anos e Sakura deduziu ser a mãe do garoto. Os cabelos negros eram cortados na altura dos ombros e os olhos eram castanhos como duas grandes amêndoas. "Obrigada por ajudar meu filho."
"Não foi nada." falou Sakura, sorrindo. "Ele é uma criança muito gentil."
A mãe de Clow sorriu, abraçando o filho. Então, seu pai se aproximou, após levar um punhado de lenha para dentro da casa.
"Sakura, não é mesmo?" perguntou o homem. Sakura assentiu. "Meu nome é John Reed. Esta é minha esposa, Ling Tian. Muito prazer."
"O prazer é meu." disse Sakura polidamente.
"Obrigada por acompanhar meu filho até aqui." falou Ling Tian. Sakura apenas disse que havia sido um prazer. Então, a senhora olhou para cima. "São quase seis horas. Está quase na hora do jantar. Podemos contar com sua presença à mesa, Sakura?"
A jovem concordou. Não havia como recusar. Não havia comido nada o dia todo, estava faminta e o convite havia vindo em uma boa hora.
Viu John entrar no casebre, sendo seguido de perto por Clow. Ling Tian também virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção da casa, fazendo um sinal para que Sakura a acompanhasse. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem foi atrás da mulher.
O interior da casa era bastante organizado, exatamente como Sakura imaginou que seria. Bem típico de uma família de magos. Havia uma dezena de estantes com livros, um grande espelho e um incensário. De fato, a casa parecia bem maior do que se vista do lado de fora. A garota imediatamente se recordou do feitiço que Eriol usara para aumentar o interior de sua casa nas montanhas. Provavelmente o encantamento que atuava na pequenina casa era o mesmo.
Assim que entrou, Sakura avistou um menina que brincava entretida com uma boneca de pano. Provavelmente aquela era a irmãzinha do pequeno Clow.
"Sente-se, Sakura." disse Ling Tian. A moça assim o fez. Então, Clow apareceu e sentou-se ao seu lado.
"Aquela é minha irmã, Satsuki." falou o garoto. "Satsuki, fale olá para a senhorita Sakura!"
"Olá!" sussurrou a garotinha, correndo para perto do pai.
"Ela é tímida." disse Clow. Sakura sorriu. Aquele garoto era muito inteligente e esperto, apesar da pouca idade. Ela não podia aceitar a idéia de que seu pai não acreditava em sua capacidade. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Ling Tian:
"Fiz um bolo de maçãs hoje. Espero que goste, Sakura. Mas antes, vou chamar nossa outra convidada. Parece que hoje é dia de visitas. Ela chegou hoje de manhã, um pouco antes de você." falou a mulher, indo até o corredor. Trocou algumas palavras com alguém, mas Sakura não pôde entender o que diziam. Então, ela voltou, acompanhada por uma mulher muito bonita.
"Katrina!" exclamou Sakura. "O que está fazendo aqui?"
"Ora, mas vocês já se conhecem! Que interessante!" falou a mãe de Clow. "Que bom, neste caso a refeição será bem mais proveitosa!"
"Parece que o Destino ficou ao nosso lado dessa vez." falou Katrina. "Nos encontramos bem rápido, não é mesmo, Sakura?"
A jovem concordou. Katrina então caminhou e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Sakura observou a wicca se mover com sua habitual graça e leveza e pensou na sorte que tivera por encontrá-la naquele lugar.
"Tomara que nosso encontro seja um bom sinal." falou a moça. "Espero que os ventos do Destino comecem a soprar a nosso favor daqui por diante."
Katrina assentiu. Fez-se um breve silêncio entre as duas mulheres, cortado somente pelo som de uma panela ou outro utensílio doméstico sendo manejado por Ling Tian. Por fim, quando o Sol já havia se escondido no horizonte e a Lua se erguia lentamente, tomando seu lugar no firmamento, a Senhora Reed anunciou o jantar.
Como entrada, tiveram uma terrina onde fumegava uma bela sopa. Depois, foi servido um ótimo cozido, acompanhado de batatas assadas.
Sakura ficou maravilhada com a aparência dos pratos.
"Parece estar ótimo!" exclamou a jovem. John riu.
"Não costumo julgar as coisas pela aparência." falou o homem. "Prefiro comprovar na prática a veracidade dos fatos! Ou, como é o caso, o sabor da comida!"
Katrina riu diante do comentário. O jantar foi bastante prazeroso e Sakura degustou cada prato com vontade, afinal estivera sem comer nada desde cedo, quando acordara pela manhã.
De sobremesa, tiveram o bolo de maçãs que Ling Tian fizera. A família de Clow se mostrou bastante amigável e acolhedora. A conversa se estendeu ainda por muito tempo após o término na refeição. Dado momento, Ling Tian decidiu que era hora das crianças dormirem.
"Ah, mamãe!" protestou o pequeno Clow.
"Nada de mas." falou Ling Tian, enquanto pegava Satsuki no colo. "Já está tarde e amanhã é dia de limpar o estábulo."
Sakura e Katrina riram quando o garoto fez uma careta e proferiu um sonoro "eca!". No instante seguinte as crianças seguiam para seus quartos.
Não demorou muito e Ling Tian retornou ao aposento. Após recolherem a louça, os quatro sentaram-se na sala de visitas, onde a Senhora Reed lhes serviu chá. Sakura ainda pensava na conversa que tivera mais cedo com o pequeno Clow. Observou atentamente o pai do menino, estudando o homem que estava sentado à sua frente. Katrina obviamente notou o olhar penetrante que sua companheira dirigia ao patriarca da família e, em seu habitual tom sereno, perguntou mentalmente à jovem:
"O que houve, Sakura?"
Foi então que a feiticeira achou que o momento era bastante oportuno para iniciar a conversa pela qual ansiara durante todo o dia desde que encontrara-se com John.
"Senhor John." começou a moça, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras. Era um assunto delicado e deveria ser abordado da forma mais amena possível. Além disso, ela tinha que tomar cuidado para que não desse nenhuma pista sobre sua real identidade. "Gostaria de conversar com o senhor sobre Clow."
"Sobre meu filho?" indagou o homem, com uma expressão de curiosidade. "Algum problema com ele?"
"Estivemos conversando hoje pela manhã." disse Sakura, sob o olhar atento de Katrina. "Usei um pequeno feitiço para recuperar seu canário perdido e ele o reconheceu, dizendo que o senhor uma vez usou o mesmo truque."
John escutava atentamente o que Sakura dizia, tomando o cuidado de não deixar nada passar. Havia sentido poderes mágicos naquela garota no instante em que ela se aproximara de sua casa.
"Ele me contou que o senhor é um mago muito poderoso." continuou Sakura. "Clow o admira muito."
John apenas sorriu, acompanhado de Ling Tian.
"Entretanto, ele também me contou das dificuldades que tem para aprender a magia. Gostaria de saber por que o senhor acha que seu filho não pode se tornar um feiticeiro."
O homem pareceu não entender a princípio.
"Como?" indagou.
"Clow me contou que o senhor acredita que ele não tem o Dom da magia."
John se espantou ao ouvir aquilo. Ling Tian imediatamente levou as mãos à boca, encobrindo um suspiro de surpresa.
Sakura estava séria. Katrina viu quando a jovem lhe dirigiu um rápido olhar. Ela, entretanto, continuava calada. Não obstante isso, havia entendido de imediato onde sua jovem companheira pretendia chegar.
"Do que você está falando?" indagou John. "O que meu filho te disse?"
"Conversamos muito hoje e ele se mostrou uma ótima criança. Entretanto, demonstrou grande tristeza devido às suas dificuldades com o aprendizado da magia."
"Durante nossa conversa, ele me disse que o senhor não acreditava em sua capacidade, que não acreditava em seu dom."
John parecia atordoado com as palavras que Sakura lhe dirigia. Nunca pensara que o que dissera pudesse ferir seu filho de forma tão profunda.
"Mas... Eu nunca... Eu não quis..." Ling Tian abraçou o marido, na tentativa de confortá-lo e acalmá-lo.
"Jamais pensamos que Clow tivesse escutado nossa conversa." falou a mulher. "Já faz alguns meses. John e eu estávamos conversando sobre suas dificuldades em aprender magia. Meu marido chegou a comentar que talvez Clow realmente não tivesse o Dom. Eu não quero acreditar nisso, mas a cada dia que passa minha convicção apenas diminui."
"Entendo." disse Sakura. "Entretanto, digo que não devem pensar desse modo. Clow tem um potencial fantástico. Não percam sua fé. Não deixem de acreditar em seu filho, pois sei que um dia ele ainda irá deixá-los muito orgulhosos."
John a encarou profundamente.
"Por acaso sabe de algo que nós não sabemos, senhorita?"
"Talvez." respondeu Sakura, sorrindo. "Mas o que eu sei ou deixo de saber não é relevante. O que importa é que Clow ficou triste com o comentário equivocado que o senhor disse. Sei que não teve a intenção de magoar seu filho, mas o fez. Gostaria de pedir que conversasse com ele. Às vezes, um simples diálogo pode realizar o maior dos milagres."
Katrina sorriu ao lado de Sakura. A jovem falava com muita segurança e convicção e as palavras que proferia eram dotadas de extrema sabedoria. Aquela mulher que se postava diante de Katrina, John e Ling Tian em nada lembrava a Sakura de anos atrás, sua ingenuidade e sua inocência. Fora obrigada a crescer rápido após a morte de Shaoran e, embora poucos houvessem percebido, amadurecera bastante durante os últimos anos. Com efeito, a perda da pessoa amada trouxe consigo uma grande carga de maturidade e bom senso.
Ling Tian suspirou. Então, e por fim, encarando John, colocou-se de pé, curvando-se respeitosamente diante de Sakura.
"Obrigada por ter-nos alertado a respeito do que fizemos. Obrigada por ter reacendido a chama da esperança em meu coração." parou e olhou pela janela. "A noite já vai alta. Peço-lhes que fiquem conosco esta noite. Amanhã, pela manhã, poderão partir se assim desejarem. Mas peço-lhes que passem a noite aqui em nossa humilde casa."
Katrina e Sakura se olharam. Então, sorrindo, concordaram em pernoitar na casa de Shiris. Estavam cansadas e uma viagem no tempo seria demasiado exaustivo para ambas.
Ling Tian guiou suas convidadas até um dos quartos reservados para visitas. O aposento era bastante confortável, embora simples e humilde.
As duas amigas agradeceram. Ling Tian curvou-se, desejando-lhes boa noite. Retirou-se logo em seguida, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas.
Então, ambas deitaram nas camas que haviam no aposento. Desejando boa noite uma a outra, finalmente renderam-se ao cansaço, entregando-se, por fim, aos braços de Morfeu.
____________________
Sakura foi acordada no dia seguinte por um sorridente Clow, que entrara apressado no quarto e pulara na cama em que ela dormia, obrigando-a a se levantar.
"Bom dia, senhorita Sakura" cumprimentou o pequeno, praticamente gritando.
Katrina não pôde deixar de acordar em meio a toda aquela algazarra. Olhou para a amiga, que ainda tinha o sono estampado no rosto. Sorriu.
"Tenha calma, pequeno!" disse. "Parece que Sakura ainda não acordou direito."
O garoto pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Então, espreguiçando-se, a jovem finalmente saiu da cama.
"Isso mesmo!" falou a moça. "Tenha calma! Posso saber qual o motivo de toda essa euforia?"
"Papai cancelou a limpeza dos estábulos!" falou o pequeno, visivelmente excitado. "Disse que vai me ensinar magia hoje. Vamos passar o dia todo juntos! Só nós dois, praticando!"
"Mas que ótima notícia, querido!" exclamou Sakura, abraçando o pequeno e tomando-o em seu colo. Estava feliz por John ter realmente pensado sobre a conversa que haviam tido na noite anterior e decidido ajudar o filho.
Clow desceu do colo da jovem, puxando-a pelas mãos.
"Venha logo tomar café!" falou o menino.
Sakura o seguiu, acompanhada de perto por Katrina, que sorria abertamente. O desjejum foi feito em meio a muitas risadas e conversas. Clow rapidamente comeu e se levantou.
"Vamos logo, papai!" pediu. John sorriu. Imediatamente se levantou, abrindo a porta e dando passagem ao filho.
"Até mais tarde!" falou Ling Tian. "Tenham um bom treino."
John sorriu. Em seguida, fechou a porta atrás de si. Do lugar onde estava, Sakura ficou pensando naquele garotinho. Olhou pela janela e pôde vislumbrar Clow e seu pai caminhando em direção ao imenso bambuzal que circundava a casa. Acompanhou-os com o olhar até que não mais fosse possível enxergá-los.
"Espero que tudo dê certo." murmurou.
"Vai dar." falou Katrina. Sakura sorriu. Então, Ling Tian se levantou, finalmente terminando o desjejum. As duas mulheres se levantaram também, ajudando-a com a louça. Não demorou muito e a mesa estava limpa.
O dia estava claro. Sakura olhou para o céu, quase sem nuvens. Já se passara um dia. Devia voltar, retomar seu caminho. Ela sentia em seu coração a urgência que a missão demandava. Entretanto, não conseguiria sair dali sem antes ver Clow uma vez mais e saber o que havia acontecido durante o treinamento.
"De nada vai adiantar eu me preocupar agora." pensou. Então, sentando-se perto de um pé de bambu, Sakura fechou os olhos e pôs-se a meditar. Ficou escutando os sons ao seu redor, como Katrina a ensinara. Algum tempo depois, desligou-se de tudo e de todos... Sentiu a alma do universo se abrir diante de si, e novamente ela tinha todas as respostas que procurava...
Quando finalmente abriu os olhos de novo, a tarde já chegava ao fim. Levantou-se e seguiu de volta para a casa de Clow, onde Katrina a esperava. Coincidentemente, John voltava naquela mesma hora, juntamente com seu filho.
"E então, como foi?" perguntou a jovem para o pequeno, que corria em sua direção.
"Foi muito bom!" exclamou o pequeno. "Parece que finalmente eu estou começando a aprender! Obrigado por ter me ajudado ontem. Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse pela senhorita."
"Não precisa agradecer, querido." disse Sakura, esboçando um doce sorriso. "Tudo o que você fez hoje foi por mérito próprio. Você sempre pôde fazer isso. Sempre teve capacidade. Só precisava de um pequeno empurrão."
Clow sorriu ainda mais e abraçou Sakura com força. Da porta, Ling Tian e Katrina contemplavam a cena, felizes pelo menino.
Finalmente você encontrou seu caminho, meu querido." falou Sakura. "Agora, por fim, devo partir."
"Mas tão cedo?" indagou Ling Tian.
"Sim, já ficamos aqui mais do que deveríamos." responde Katrina. "O tempo urge. Devemos correr e partir o quanto antes."
Sakura concordou. Entrou na casa e caminhou até o aposento onde havia dormido na noite anterior. Pegou suas coisas e as de Katrina, entregando-as para sua companheira.
"Está na hora." falou. Katrina concordou de imediato.
Despediram-se da família de Clow com um sorriso. Sakura deu um último abraço no garoto, desejando-lhe sorte e abençoando-o.
"Obrigado por tudo!" falou Sakura. "Adeus!"
"Nunca me esquecerei de ti!" falou o pequeno Clow.
Sakura apenas sorriu.
"Eu não teria tanta certeza." pensou. Ela sabia que a lembrança de sua visita poderia ter sérias conseqüências. Então, erguendo uma das mãos, sussurrou algo. Clow e sua família foram tomados de uma estranha sensação de formigamento em todo o corpo.
Ergueram as mãos, acenando para as duas feiticeiras. Sakura e Katrina levaram as mãos ao pingente, tocando de leve a pequena ampulheta dourada. Então, com um estampido, foram envolvidas por uma luz intensa. Clow e sua família instintivamente cobriram os olhos, protegendo-os da claridade. Quando finalmente a luz se dissipou e eles puderam abrir os olhos, Sakura e Katrina já não mais se encontravam paradas onde antes estavam. Apenas a campina se estendia a perder de vista.
Olharam ao redor, tentando descobrir o que faziam exatamente, parados naquele lugar. Entretanto, por mais que pensassem, não conseguiam se lembrar. A única coisa que sentiam e que todos compartilhavam era um estranho sentimento de paz e felicidade. John olhou para Ling Tian e em seguida para Clow e Satsuki. Então, sem dizer uma única palavra, entraram em casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.
____________________
E chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado de lê-lo. Este foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Quem diria que um dia Sakura iria ajudar o grande Mago Clow a se tornar um feiticeiro! Os papéis se inverteram de forma bastante interessante, não? E nossa Sakura demonstrou neste capítulo uma sabedoria que jamais antes demonstrou possuir. Vejamos o que aguarda nossa heroína no futuro!
Finalmente agora, com as férias da faculdade, terei mais tempo para escrever. Pretendo dar uma corrida com a história. Portanto, aguardem pois mais capítulos virão em breve!
E já sabem, não é mesmo? Comentários e críticas, podem me escrever! Estarei esperando!
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	8. Jerusalém

Capítulo Sete - Jerusalém
Shaoran sentia a cabeça latejar. Acordara com a luz do Sol sobre seu rosto e a claridade ainda lhe ofuscava um pouco a vista. Com dificuldade, apoiou-se na espada e obrigou-se a levantar. Seu corpo todo ainda sentia as conseqüências da batalha contra o grupo de Mikhael.
Olhou ao seu redor, mas não pôde ver nem Sakura nem os outros. Tentou se concentrar na tentativa de encontrar a energia de algum de seus amigos, porém não obteve nenhum sucesso. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela sua testa e o jovem sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer levemente. Não que fosse comum a ele perder a calma, mas o fato de estar só em um local desconhecido era o suficiente para deixá-lo bastante inquieto e preocupado. Apertou fortemente o punho da espada, sentindo uma leve dor em sua mão, tamanha a voracidade com que se agarrava à arma, numa tentativa quase inconsciente de se agarrar à sua tranqüilidade e sua serenidade.
Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, procurando manter a cabeça fria e o raciocínio ativo. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que ele recuperasse a calma e a frieza tão características de sua personalidade.
Sondou novamente o ambiente que o cercava, prestando atenção em cada detalhe. Procurou dissecar cada centímetro daquele local, buscando qualquer sinal, por mínimo que fosse, de onde poderia estar. Inconscientemente, levou as mãos ao pingente que ganhara um pouco antes da Jornada ter início. Lembrou-se de Kirsten e Patrick, imaginando o que poderiam estar fazendo aquela hora.
Há alguns metros de distância assomava, de modo imponente, uma grande elevação. O rapaz silenciosamente contemplou a monte que havia logo a frente, enquanto sentia o vento soprar-lhe a face.
O Sol já ia alto no céu, trazendo o calor e a luz à terra. Quase não se via nuvens. As poucas que haviam estavam bastante dispersas ao longo do firmamento.
Shaoran guardou sua espada e iniciou sua longa e penosa caminhada sob o Sol escaldante, tendo como rumo apenas o incerto e o desconhecido. A certeza era algo que ele já não tinha há tempos. Enquanto caminhava, pensava que destino Sakura e os outros haviam tido.
"Sakura. Espero que esteja bem." sussurrou, sem saber ao certo se desejava aquilo à Sakura de sua dimensão ou à Sakura que encontrara naquele lugar.
De uma certa forma, temia que algo tivesse acontecido com a garota e seus companheiros. Seu corpo ainda estremecia com a simples lembrança do aspecto demoníaco que Mikhael tomara naquele último e devastador ataque. Era quase como se o bruxo não fosse humano, como se naquele momento ele tivesse abandonado por completo sua humanidade e renunciado à sua alma. Em lugar destes, somente a insanidade e um poder por demais diabólico.
"Pai." chamou o guerreiro. "Olha por todos nós. Proteja-nos com tua bênção."
Continuou andando. Não precisou caminhar muito para que avistasse um conjunto de tendas logo a frente, perto de dois cedros muito altos. Parou, tentando decifrar o que eram aquelas tendas. Jamais em sua vida vira algo semelhante. A estrutura era bastante antiga, Shaoran logo pôde dizer pelo aspecto frágil que possuíam diante de seus olhos atentos.
Aproximou-se com cuidado, tentando obter o maior número de informações possível. O lugar estava razoavelmente movimentado. Nas tendas era possível ver pombos em gaiolas, bem como alguns rebanhos de cordeiros e bezerros. Shaoran prestou atenção ao modo como as pessoas interagiam, suas reações e gestos. Algumas meninas, cujos rostos estavam cobertos por véus, trituravam trigo em pilares rudimentares. Não demorou muito e ele também reconheceu a língua que falavam: aramaico. Por todos os Deuses! O aramaico não era mais utilizado havia séculos! Onde raios ele havia ido parar?
Pensou um pouco. O aramaico era falado na região do atual Oriente Médio, ao redor da Palestina. Tentou lembrar seus conhecimentos de geografia. Não deveria ser muito difícil encontrar algo que sinalizasse sua localização exata ou que pelo menos lhe desse uma pista de onde estava.
Concentrou-se na elevação perto de onde acordara. Se realmente fosse a Palestina, então suas opções se restringiam de forma bastante considerável. Aquela elevação poderia ser ou o Monte Líbano, ou o Hermon, ou ainda o Monte das Oliveiras. Pensou mais um pouco. Se aquele fosse o Monte Líbano ou o Monte Hermon, então ele estava na Fenícia, próximo à Galiléia. Entretanto, se fosse o Monte das Oliveiras, encontrava-se na Judéia, próximo ao Mar Morto. Aquilo não ajudava muito. Os dois lugares eram distintos e ficavam relativamente distantes um do outro. Decidiu parar de especular e tentar conseguir informações concretas. Aproximou-se de uma das tendas e se dirigiu a um dos mercadores. Não pôde deixar de notar o forte cheiro de gado, fumaça e azeite que se misturava e impregnava o ambiente.
"Com licença." falou, dando graças à Deus por ter estudado aramaico para poder ler alguns pergaminhos que haviam na biblioteca de sua casa. "Sou um viajante. Venho de muito longe e estou um pouco perdido. Poderia me informar onde estou e como faço para chegar à cidade mais próxima?"
O mercador o fitou profundamente. Seu olhar correu de Shaoran para as roupas que o rapaz usava. O guerreiro pôde notar o estranhamento que causava no mercador. Seu olhar era quase de desprezo. Por fim, falou, e Shaoran pôde ver seus dentes — ou aquilo que restava deles — que traziam marcas evidentes de cárie.
"Um viajante que não sabe onde está. Muito estranho. Esta é apenas uma tenda de mercadores de gado, mas se andar um pouco mais naquela direção, encontrará a cidade de Betânia. Um pouco mais a frente, há a cidade de Jerusalém, onde se encontra o palácio de Herodes." disse o homem, apontando para uma direção, enquanto voltava a se sentar.
O chinês pensou por um momento, tentando decidir o que fazer. Finalmente, após alguns minutos sob o olhar curioso do comerciante, decidiu ir até Betânia, na tentativa de encontrar mais informações.
O caminho até a cidade se mostrou bastante fácil para o jovem, que não encontrou problemas em transpô-lo.
Após algum tempo de caminhada, o guerreiro passou por um pequeno vilarejo, que imediatamente imaginou ser Betfagé. Então, após percorrer aquelas ruelas, chegou onde queria, cruzando, por fim, os portões de Betânia. Andava com cuidado, prestando atenção em cada detalhe. As casas eram bastante rudimentares, em sua maioria feitas de barro seco e pedras lavradas. As ruas, no geral, eram relativamente largas, havendo espaço suficiente para que mais de dois cavalos caminhassem lado a lado. Algumas delas eram pavimentadas com calhaus e todas, sem exceção, apresentavam um característico malcheiro.
Caminhou sem um rumo exato por alguns minutos, apenas examinando aquela cidade, cujas únicas lembranças que tinha residiam em fotos e histórias lidas.
O jovem começava a sentir os efeitos do calor. A caminhada sob o Sol e as longas horas de jejum começavam a surtir efeito sobre seu corpo cansado. Sua garganta estava seca. A sede era muito forte, fazendo com que seu organismo implorasse por água.
Olhou ao seu redor. As pessoas lhe dirigiam olhares curiosos. Suas vestimentas e seu porte físico chamavam muita atenção, muito mais do que ele poderia desejar para si. Ser um estrangeiro não ajudava muito. Ainda mais ser um estrangeiro de uma outra era. Observou os moradores trocarem comentários discretos sobre a identidade do desconhecido. Não que aquilo realmente o incomodasse, mas era bastante desconfortável sentir toda aquela atenção voltada para sua pessoa.
"Ora!" pensou. "Com o que eu estou preocupado? Em breve vou partir para outra era. Com certeza em alguns dias eles nem se lembrarão mais de mim."
Continuou sua caminhada, até parar na frente de uma propriedade. Era diferente das demais, mais bem cuidada e com um aspecto de conforto. Havia um humilde, porém belo jardim logo a frente da construção, onde era possível identificar, entre outras coisas, um figueira, em baixo da qual havia um banco de pedra.
Olhou para o céu. Pela posição do Sol, deveria ser por volta das três da tarde. Ficou contemplando o jardim, enquanto sentia sua boca cada vez mais seca. Foi então que notou um homem parado junto ao arco de entrada.
"Boa tarde." cumprimentou.
"Boa tarde." disse o estranho. "Posso ajudar em algo?"
"Por favor." falou o rapaz. "Meu nome é Shaoran. Sou um viajante, estou cansado. Perdoe-me por abusar de sua boa vontade, mas poderia fornecer-me um pouco de água?"
O homem o olhou. O pedido fora feito de tal forma e com tal humildade, que não havia como negar nem mesmo se ele quisesse. Com um aceno, convidou o jovem a entrar, convite que Shaoran acatou no mesmo momento sem hesitar. Cruzou o jardim e o arco de entrada, deparando-se com um pátio amplo e bem cuidado. Atravessou o átrio atrás do homem e finalmente entrou naquela que parecia ser a parte principal da casa.
"Sente-se." falou seu anfitrião, indicando um banco de pedra. O chinês fez o que lhe foi dito, permanecendo em silêncio. Observou o homem caminhar e desaparecer atrás de algumas pilastras. Tudo o que podia fazer era aguardar.
Enquanto esperava, sua mente mergulhou em pensamentos profundos, induzindo-o quase a um estado de torpor. Perguntou para si mesmo o porquê de tudo aquilo. Era como se sua vida tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo. Queria saber por que Kami-sama, Deus ou quem quer que fosse estava fazendo aquilo com ele. Seria algum tipo de punição? Mas pelo quê?
Novamente lhe voltou à memória as lembranças do confronto com Mikhael. Lembrou dos zumbis invocados pro Christian, que ainda lhe causavam calafrios à simples menção. Recordou-se do ataque do sacerdote das trevas, do poder que sentira e que o atingira. Os gritos de surpresa naquele momento foram vários. Ninguém esperava que o bruxo tomasse uma atitude tão extrema como aquela.
Lentamente, em seu coração, Shaoran começou a sentir a dúvida aflorar. Dúvida sobre toda aquela situação, sobre as razões de tudo aquilo. Mais ainda, sobre o desfecho que aquele episódio teria. Vira e comprovara a força de Mikhael. E naquele momento, tinha dúvidas de si próprio, de sua capacidade, de seu poder. Sentia-se tão impotente diante dos fatos quanto uma presa nas garras de seu predador. Sempre fora independente, mas naquele instante tudo o que queria era poder gritar para o mundo o quanto aquilo o frustrava e o assustava.
Imaginou se teria condições suficientes para enfrentar tamanho desafio de cabeça erguida, se conseguiria cumprir a missão que lhe fora dada, se conseguiria proteger Sakura e reverter o erro cometido há dois anos atrás, devolvendo, por fim, o sorriso e a felicidade àquela garota antes tão radiante.
Conquanto sua mente estivesse num turbilhão, quase num estado de completo caos, Shaoran ainda buscava em algum lugar de sua consciência a força necessária para se acalmar e refletir sobre tudo aquilo. De nada adiantaria ficar ali, parado, esperando que sua sorte fosse lançada. Não era de seu feitio esperar as coisas acontecerem. Queria respostas, portanto teria que ir atrás delas, não importando o medo que sentia.
O homem voltou, trazendo consigo uma jarra e um copo de barro. Encheu o copo e o estendeu a Shaoran, que o tomou em suas mãos rapidamente. Sorveu o líquido devagar e com gosto, sentido-o percorrer sua garganta e saciar a sede absurda que vinha sentindo desde que entrara em Betânia.
"Obrigado." disse o jovem, estendendo o copo de volta para seu anfitrião.
"De nada." replicou. "Parece-me muito cansado, meu jovem. Permita-me oferecer minha casa para que descanse. A nona hora há muito terminou. Já estamos nas vésperas. Logo o Sol vai se pôr. Gostaria de convidá-lo para cear conosco. Passará a noite aqui e amanhã poderá retomar sua caminhada."
Shaoran concordou, tocado com a cordialidade de seu anfitrião. Poucos acolheriam um viajante estranho em sua casa como aquele homem havia feito.
"És muito gentil." disse o rapaz.
"Não foi nada." respondeu o homem. "A gentileza é uma virtude dos homens. A cordialidade é algo que todas as pessoas deveriam aprender a cultivar. Aprendi muito sobre gentileza com o Mestre. A propósito, meu nome é Lázaro."
Shaoran sorriu. Foi então que uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente.
"Por favor, poderia me dizer em que época do ano estamos?"
"Estamos no mês de abril e hoje é Terça-feira." disse o homem. "Estamos há quatro dias da Páscoa."
"Páscoa?" pensou Shaoran.
"Sim. E esse ano a Páscoa será celebrada no Sábado!"
Naquele momento, uma mulher entrou no aposento. Não usava véu, permitindo que o jovem visse seu farto cabelo escuro.
Parou por alguns minutos, encarando Shaoran e, em seguida, dirigindo-se à Lázaro, sussurrou discretamente em seu ouvido. O homem agradeceu com um sorriso.
O jovem guerreiro continuou conversando com Lázaro durante mais algum tempo. Falavam sobre nada realmente importante: o calor daquele dia, os mercadores do deserto, a celebração da Páscoa dali há alguns dias.
Shaoran não demorou a perceber que a noite rapidamente havia tomado seu lugar, substituindo o dia que antes dominava. A temperatura havia caído consideravelmente. O chinês observou enquanto Lázaro acendia algumas lamparinas a óleo. Logo, a mesma mulher que havia entrado antes voltou, dirigindo a palavra novamente ao senhor.
"Obrigado, Marta." ele agradeceu, logo em seguida virando-se para Shaoran. "Vamos dar início à ceia. Por favor, acompanhe-me."
O rapaz seguiu Lázaro até um outro cômodo, onde Marta já os esperava. Junto a ela, havia mais alguns homens e mulheres, que imediatamente se viraram e se puseram a fitar Shaoran
"Gostaria de apresentá-los ao nosso convidado desta noite." falou Lázaro. "Este é Shaoran. Esteve viajando pelo deserto e eu o convidei a descansar e a cear conosco esta noite."
Houve um pequeno balburdio. Imediatamente, um dos homens que estava sentado levantou, dirigindo-se a Lázaro:
"Tem certeza, meu senhor? As coisas estão se agravando, como o senhor bem sabe. Seria prudente acolher um estranho diante das circunstâncias?"
"Ora!" exclamou Lázaro. "Não deve ter medo. Posso dizer que este jovem não nos fará nenhum mal. Pensei que houvessem aprendido a serem gentis com o próximo. Pois me decepcionam ao negar ajuda a uma pessoa necessitada. Somos todos irmãos e como tais não deveríamos negar conforto a um semelhante!"
Todos baixaram as cabeças, murmurando algo que Shaoran pensou ser um pedido de desculpas. Sentaram-se, por fim, à mesa. A ceia estava farta. Havia sido servido um pedaço de carne, feijão, alguns cereais e frutas secas — Shaoran foi atraído especialmente pelas tâmaras e figos. Para beber havia vinho, servido em copos iguais ao que ele usara algumas horas antes.
A refeição transcorreu tranqüilamente. As pessoas conversavam animadamente. Pela primeira vez em horas, Shaoran se permitiu distrair um pouco. Relaxou afinal, esquecendo-se momentaneamente as dúvidas e incertezas que atormentavam sua mente, sua alma e seu coração.
Quando finalmente terminaram de comer, Shaoran sentia-se saciado por completo. Então, Lázaro se levantou, dirigindo sua palavra à todos os presentes:
"A noite já vai alta. Sugiro que nos retiremos."
Dito isso, todos começaram a se levantar. As mulheres recolheram as sobras, pratos e copos. Em alguns minutos, tudo já estava limpo.
"Permita-me guiá-lo até seu aposento." falou Lázaro. O chinês seguiu seu anfitrião através dos cômodos da casa, até chegar a um quarto pequeno, nos fundos da casa.
"Pode dormir aqui esta noite." falou o senhor. "E perdoe-me pelos comentário de meus servos, mas temos enfrentado uma situação um pouco difícil nos últimos tempos."
"Não tem problema." falou o rapaz. "Eu entendo como é desconfortável ter um estranho sentado à mesa."
Lázaro sorriu.
"Boa noite, irmão."
"Boa noite." falou Shaoran, deitando-se na cama e adormecendo imediatamente.
____________________
_ Shaoran se encontrava preso em um quarto, tendo somente a escuridão ao seu redor. Perto dali, o rapaz podia ver um filete de luz passando pela fechadura da porta e trazendo um ínfima partícula de luminosidade para dentro daquele aposento fúnebre. _
_ Caminhou até a porta, guiado somente pelo mínimo filete luminoso. Encostou o ouvido na porta, na tentativa inútil de escutar algo. Decidiu, por fim, abri-la. _
_ Girou a maçaneta com cuidado, procurando não fazer ruído algum. Do outro lado, Shaoran se deparou com uma passarela larga e comprida. _
_ Colocando pé ante pé, pôs-se a caminhar, percorrendo aqueles metros lentamente. Conseguiu vislumbrar uma pequena comoção há uma pequena distância. Começou a correr. Em pouco tempo chegou onde queria — ou será que queria? _
_ Diante de seus olhos, ele podia ver nitidamente a batalha contra o grupo de Mikhael que ocorrera anteriormente. _
_ Tudo ocorria de forma tão absurdamente clara, cada passo, cada movimento. Tudo era ainda mais intenso do que no momento em que realmente vivenciara aquilo. _
_ O guerreiro viu quando Katrina, ao lado de Eriol, ergueu a mão direita, conjurando uma barreira de luz sólida que interrompeu um ataque do sacerdote negro. _
_ Não muito longe, pôde ver a si mesmo ao lado de Patrick, ambos encarando Christian. A cena da convocação dos zumbis se repetiu, trazendo de volta consigo a sensação de desconforto e o calafrio na espinha que o jovem sentira naquele momento. _
_ "Outro sonho." pensou Shaoran, se esforçando para prestar atenção em tudo. _
_ Kirsten bloqueava um golpe desferido por Eric, contra-atacando logo em seguida com uma forte investida contra a cabeça do guerreiro. Para sua decepção, entretanto, seu oponente facilmente saltou, evitando o impacto da espada da guerreira. _
_ Logo ao lado, Sakura enfrentava Zilah que era, certamente, uma rival poderosa. _
_ "Escudo!" Shaoran a ouviu gritar, apenas alguns instantes antes de ser alcançada pela bola flamejante da bruxa. Mais alguns segundos e a garota teria se tornado cinzas. _
_ "Espada!" clamou, fazendo seu báculo tomar a forma de uma longa espada ornamentada. Saltou, golpeando duramente na direção de Zilah, que foi obrigada a utilizar um feitiço de agilidade para saltar e esquivar-se do movimento de Sakura. _
_ Shaoran observou os zumbis do velho bruxo tomando todo o lugar. Viu também claramente quando Katrina pronunciou o feitiço da luz, que derrotara as nefastas criaturas e trouxera o resplendor àquele lugar antes tão carregado de sombras. _
_ E foi no exato momento em que a luz reconfortante tocou cada parte daquele lugar, que o jovem vislumbrou uma silhueta escondida ao longe. Foi apenas por um segundo. Contudo, antes que pudesse sequer confirmar sua visão, Mikhael atacou, surpreendendo a todos. Shaoran novamente viu a face do mago se contorcer em uma máscara de insanidade e hostilidade, ao mesmo tempo em que todos caíam da passarela... _
____________________
Shaoran acordou tarde no dia seguinte, algo bastante incomum a alguém acostumado a treinos matinais e exercícios prolongados. De fato, a luta com Mikhael, somada à longa e exaustiva caminhada pelo deserto, havia exaurido suas energias por completo.
Espreguiçou-se, sentindo suas costas doerem.
"Maldita cama." praguejou o rapaz. "Dura demais."
Levantou-se, esticando o corpo lentamente.
"Droga de sonho inconveniente." pensou. Aquele sonho, além de trazer de volta cenas que o jovem preferia esquecer, ainda lhe mostrara algo que ninguém aparentemente havia percebido. Ele podia jurar que vira alguém observando a disputa de longe. Ou será que vira? Talvez sua mente estivesse cansada e perturbada demais e ele estivesse começando a imaginar fatos, mesclando-os às suas memórias reais. Ele não podia dizer ao certo, pois naquele momento a lembrança do sonho começava a desvanecer, deixando somente vestígios mínimos em sua lembrança.
"A mente é cheia de truques." murmurou para si mesmo. No instante seguinte, Lázaro adentrou o recinto, exibindo um largo sorriso.
"Finalmente acordou, meu jovem! De onde você vem, todas as pessoas costumam acordar tarde? Já estamos na terceira hora!"
Shaoran sorriu, um pouco sem graça. Então, apanhando suas coisas de cima de um banco de pedra que havia no quarto, passou a caminhar, acompanhado de Lázaro.
O homem o guiou até o local da ceia na noite passada. Lá, uma das mulheres serviu ao jovem uma caneca de leite fumegante, bem como um generoso pedaço de pão e algumas frutas secas. Shaoran novamente preferiu os figos e as tâmaras.
Feito o desjejum, o rapaz decidiu que já era hora de ir embora. O tempo era curto e cada minuto era precioso.
Enquanto caminhava para o jardim, não pôde deixar de notar que o ambiente estava estranhamente agitado. Ao indagar Lázaro sobre o fato, tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar triste do homem, que lhe disse: 
"Não se preocupe com isso. São coisas que um estrangeiro como você não poderia compreender. Vá em paz, meu jovem. E jamais se esqueça de cultivar a cordialidade entre as pessoas."
Shaoran assentiu, agradecendo ao bondoso homem pela hospitalidade. Então, sem virar-se para trás mais nenhuma vez sequer, partiu, tendo como destino a cidade próxima de Jerusalém.
Caminhou em silêncio, até chegar àquela que era a famosa cidade santa. De fato, não era por acaso que, além de disputas religiosas, Jerusalém também era palco de disputas entre magos e facções místicas de todos os tipos. O poder que aquela cidade emanava era algo formidável, realmente fora do comum. Havia um quê de magnífico nela. Praticamente não havia paralelos para a energia que o local exalava, impregnando todos os sentidos do jovem guerreiro chinês.
Recordando-se da aula que Eriol ministrara durante seu inusitado primeiro encontro, Shaoran rapidamente reconheceu aquele local como sendo um Node; um Node de poder incomensurável.
"Agora entendo as razões de tanta balbúrdia sobre uma simples cidade. Apenas o fato de estar aqui já faz com que nos sintamos mais fortes e energizados." falou o jovem.
Caminhou lentamente pelas as movimentadas ruas da cidade santa, prestando atenção em cada detalhe, em cada pessoa, em cada construção. Chamou sua atenção, especialmente, uma grande edificação na parte oeste da cidade, que Shaoran pensou ser o lendário palácio de Herodes.
Passou pela parte alta da cidade, cruzando o Cenáculo e o Siloé. Percorreu também a parte baixa, observando suas construções simples e rudimentares, quase grosseiras diante de seus olhos maravilhados. Para alguém acostumado às curvas sinuosas dos templos chineses, bem como às modernas construções do século XXI, aqueles conglomerados de pedra constituíam uma visão quase brutal.
Caminhando mais um pouco, o rapaz passou na frente de uma grande construção. Possuía uma estrutura diferente das demais. Tinha bases bastante sólidas, as paredes erguidas com pedras lavradas — certamente pedras basálticas — e que levavam um acabamento refinado. O pórtico de entrada era resguardado por duas sentinelas trajando algo semelhante a vestes romanas.
Shaoran parou diante da edificação. Pela centésima vez revirou sua mente em busca de seus conhecimentos de História e Geografia. Aquela deveria ser a Fortaleza Antônia, que fora palco da terrível crueldade contra Cristo. Lá, o Nazareno fora açoitado e humilhado sadicamente. Diante daquela lembrança, o chinês não pôde deixar de pensar:
"Como as pessoas podem ser tão cruéis umas com as outras?"
Continuou caminhando, chegando por fim ao grande templo de Jerusalém e adentrando o pátio dos gentios. De imediato, o jovem viu muitas barracas armadas que vendiam, entre outras coisas, pombos e cordeiros para o sacrifício pascal. As barracas eram em sua maioria bastante rudimentares, erguidas com madeira e trapos. Na verdade, tudo aquilo era uma grande bagunça. As armações estavam todas espalhadas aleatoriamente, dando um aspecto caótico ao local. Um grande número de pessoas ia e vinha em um fluxo contínuo e desenfreado, contribuindo para aumentar ainda mais a enorme confusão presente naquele lugar. O barulho feito pelos pombos e pelos outros animais dava um ar de desordem e uma sonoridade bastante peculiar àquele sítio.
Shaoran ainda ficou naquele local durante algum tempo, quando decidiu voltar a caminhar. Ele não sabia exatamente porquê, mas sentia uma estranha necessidade de andar.
Continuou sua passagem através de Jerusalém, tendo a sua frente somente as rígidas construções de pedra. Já devia ser quase meio dia, ele podia dizer pela posição do Sol, já alto no firmamento.
Enquanto andava, novamente a lembrança do ataque de Mikhael voltou a assombrá-lo. Havia algo errado. Não era comum que a cena de uma batalha lhe perturbasse tanto e com tal intensidade. Talvez houvesse algo... E foi então que lhe voltou à memória o sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Poderia aquele sonho ter tentado mostrar algo a ele? Talvez a misteriosa figura que se escondia nas sombras? Forçou sua mente, tentando lembrar com detalhes o que vira, mas tudo se mostrou em vão. A imagem do sonho já estava por demais dispersa para ser reconstituída em sua totalidade.
"Droga!" exclamou. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que não notou que há muito deixara a cidade santa para trás. Se encontrava naquele momento em campo aberto e tudo o que podia ver era o solo arenoso que o rodeava, cortado aqui e ali por um ocasional arbusto.
"Ótimo!" pensou. "Agora preciso descobrir onde estou."
Andou por mais um tempo, sem obter sucesso. A fome e a sede começavam a dominá-lo novamente, mas desta vez, não haveria Lázaro para socorrê-lo. Estava cansado e não pôde evitar que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Caminhou mais um pouco, sentando-se afinal em uma rocha que havia no meio do caminho.
Foi naquele momento, quando o rapaz achava que poderia descansar por alguns instantes, que seu peito foi subitamente tomado por uma dor forte e absurda. Ele já havia sentido aquela dor anteriormente, no Castelo do Tempo, um pouco antes do início da Jornada. Sua aflição suavizou por um breve momento, um breve espaço de tempo, mas logo em seguida voltou, lancinante, pungente, rasgando ambos corpo e alma. O jovem se contorceu, apertando o peito com as mãos na tentativa desesperada de amenizar seu sofrimento. Aquela angústia era mais forte do que ele podia suportar. Sentia como se estivesse sendo lentamente partido em dois.
E foi então, quando um grito de agonia ameaçava escapar-lhe da garganta, que Shaoran sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe a face. Um estranho formigamento correu pelo seu corpo e ele sentiu a dor abandoná-lo lentamente, à medida que um sentimento morno e reconfortante tomava seu lugar e o fazia relaxar.
"Estás bem?" perguntou uma voz. Era grave, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. O chinês imediatamente notou que um homem lhe dirigia a palavra, o mesmo homem que tocara sua fronte.
"Estou." respondeu, com um pouco de dificuldade. "Obrigado, meu senhor, o que quer que tenha feito."
O homem sorriu e Shaoran, pela primeira vez, dirigiu o olhar ao estranho. Chamou-lhe a atenção a constituição do homem. Devia ter por volta de 1,80 metro e possuía fartos cabelos castanhos, divididos ao meio. A barba era abundante, embora bem cuidada. Tinha traços leves e um olhar suave. Trajava uma túnica branca, coberta por um manto leve.
Ao seu lado, estava um garoto. Tinha por volta de treze anos e encarava Shaoran de maneira peculiar.
"Meu nome é Shaoran. Obrigado." ele agradeceu novamente, desta vez olhando para aquele que o auxiliara. "Foi uma boa magia."
"Magia?" retorquiu o homem, com expressão de estranhamento. "Não sei do que estás falando. Não fiz magia nenhuma. Apenas acreditei e dei meu amor."
O rapaz estranhou a resposta, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito. Colocou-se em pé, observando aquele que o auxiliara fazer o mesmo.
"Tu pareces perturbado, meu jovem. Permita-me compartilhar tua angústia." falou o homem, fazendo sinal para que Shaoran voltasse a se sentar na rocha e tomando lugar ao lado dele. "Que te aflige?"
O guerreiro não soube o motivo exato, mas algo o incitava a confiar naquele homem. Por isso, pôs-se a falar.
"Aflige-me a sensação que venho tendo durante as últimas semanas. Minha vida teve uma mudança brusca de direção e eu não sei mais que rumo tomar. Estou perdido."
"As mudanças não são de todo um mal."
"Talvez." falou o jovem. "Mas as mudanças que operaram em minha vida só me trouxeram problemas. Gostaria de saber porquê Deus está fazendo isso comigo."
"Deus sabe o que faz, jovem. E Ele só colocaria obstáculos diante de ti se soubesse que serias capaz de transpô-los. Deus é sábio e jamais cometeria a injustiça de fazê-lo sofrer."
"Como sabe tanto sobre Deus?" perguntou, angustiado.
"Foi Deus quem me criou, assim como criou a ti."
"Fala de Deus como se ele estivesse tão próximo."
"E ele está!" exclamou o homem. Shaoran o encarou profundamente. Não longe dali, o garoto que acompanhava aquele estranho assistia a tudo com atenção.
"Se Deus está tão perto de ti, dize-me então quem Ele é."
"Em verdade, em verdade te digo. Deus não está somente perto de mim. Ele também está contigo em cada passo que dás. Deus é Amor. E por isso, não deveis perder tua fé nele e nem duvidar de seus métodos."
"Você afirma que Deus é Amor. De onde venho, porém, as pessoas parecem se esquecer disso a cada dia. Se esquecem de si mesmos e até d'Ele. As pessoas condenam umas às outras em nome de Deus, proclamando seu castigo perante os homens."
"Deus não condena ninguém, Shaoran." falou o estranho com a voz macia. "É de dentro do coração dos homens que saem as intenções malignas. Dize-me, tu condenarias teu próprio filho a sofrer eternamente por um erro que cometeu?"
Shaoran balançou forte a cabeça num claro sinal de negação.
"Pois da mesma forma, Deus jamais condenaria os homens com tal crueldade, pois somos todos seus filhos."
Shaoran parou por um minuto, refletindo as palavras que ouvira. Por fim, falou novamente:
"É estranho. De onde venho, muitas pessoas encaram Deus com medo de seu castigo, com medo de serem condenadas ao inferno. Todos falam de Deus com tanta reverência e respeito mas, ao mesmo tempo com tanto temor."
"A boca fala daquilo de que o coração está cheio. O homem bom, do seu bom tesouro tira coisas boas, mas o homem mau, do seu mau tesouro tira coisas más. Tu me descreveste um Deus tirano, alguém cuja única obsessão é castigar e punir. Em verdade te digo, Deus é Amor ilimitado e eterno, Shaoran. Mais que isso, é a perfeição. A criatura que tu me descreveste tem como obsessão castigar. Uma obsessão é um defeito. Assim sendo, tal criatura não é Deus! Não existe um Deus tirano como o que me descreveste."
"Sim." disse Shaoran. "Entendo. Vejo que está com a razão. De qualquer modo, gostaria de encontrar uma solução para as questões que me atormentam. Fui atacado durante minha viajem e separado dos meus amigos. É grande a preocupação que sinto por eles."
"Acalma-te. Suaviza teu coração. Tua preocupação é desnecessária. Meu Pai estará com eles independente de onde se encontrarem."
"Mas tenho medo que eles sejam novamente atacados." disse o jovem, de cabeça baixa. "Temo por sua segurança."
"E acredito que tomarias o lugar deles sem hesitar se dessa forma pudesse poupá-los do sofrimento, não estou certo?" falou o homem. Shaoran concordou silenciosamente, sentido o olhar do estranho sobre si.
"Ninguém tem maior amor do que aquele que dá a vida por seus amigos." ele o ouviu dizer. "Posso afirmar que tu vens de uma família muito nobre, rapaz."
Shaoran o olhou com estranheza. Quem seria aquele homem?
"Como pode afirmar tal coisa se nem ao menos sabe de onde venho?" indagou.
"É pelo fruto que se conhece a árvore." respondeu. "Vejo em ti um caráter muito forte, bem como uma grande benevolência. Da mesma forma deve ser tua família, pois somente uma família forte pode gerar descendentes fortes."
"Talvez." murmurou Shaoran. "Mas não sei se sou tão forte e corajoso como diz. Tenho medo que algo de errado possa acontecer depois de tudo."
"Ser corajoso não significa não ter medo. Ser corajoso significa possuir a força necessária para fazer o que é correto, a despeito do medo e dos obstáculos que são colocados em teu caminho."
"Como posso ter essa força?" inquiriu.
"Tudo é possível àquele que crê." disse o homem. "Basta acreditar em ti, em tua própria capacidade. Não tema. Vai dar tudo certo."
O chinês sorriu diante daquele comentário. Por um breve momento, lembrou de Sakura e imaginou a garota falando a mesma coisa. Súbito, sua alma suavizou, devolvendo-lhe as esperanças que pensara haver perdido.
"Obrigado, amigo." disse o rapaz. "Suas palavras me devolveram o ânimo e a vontade de lutar por aquilo que acredito. Não voltarei a duvidar das minhas capacidades."
O estranho se levantou e caminhou até o garoto que os assistia a alguns metros de distância. Tomou a cesta que o menino trazia nas mãos e apanhou algo de dentro, devolvendo-a ao jovem em seguida.
"Fico feliz por ouvir tais palavras." disse o homem, dirigindo-se à Shaoran e estendendo-lhe uma maçã e algumas tâmaras secas. "Toma. Deves estar com fome. Leva contigo. Não é muito, mas vai ajudar-te um pouco."
Shaoran sorriu, tomando o alimento em suas mãos e agradecendo humildemente pela comida que lhe fora oferecida de tão bom grado.
Então, levantando-se também, fez uma reverência ao homem que o ajudara. Este, estendeu-lhe a mão, dizendo:
"Que Deus Pai te abençoe e te agracie com sua glória. Ide em paz."
"Desejo o mesmo." falou Shaoran.
O homem virou e começou a caminhar, sempre acompanhado do garoto. Então, antes que o estranho se afastasse demais, Shaoran lhe dirigiu a palavra pela última vez.
"Permita-me saber o nome daquele que me ajudou!"
"Chamo-me Jesus." falou o homem, que rapidamente se distanciou de onde antes estivera, deixando para trás um atônito guerreiro, que não acreditava no que seus ouvidos haviam acabado de escutar. Ele realmente havia falado com o Nazareno, o rabi da Galiléia. Shaoran havia conversado com o Cristo!
Sem que pudesse evitar, seu corpo foi tomado de um súbito calafrio, que lhe percorreu a espinha e o fez estremecer levemente, tamanha a emoção que sentia.
Ainda atordoado pelo impacto da descoberta, Shaoran levou as mãos ao pingente de ouro que adornava seu pescoço, concentrando-se e, com um estampido e um lampejo de luz, sumindo por completo.
____________________
Nota do autor: As horas utilizadas neste capítulo correspondem ao sistema horário utilizado na época de Cristo. A _Terceira_ hora corresponde aproximadamente às 9 da manhã. A _Nona_ hora entre 2 e 3 da tarde e as _Vésperas_ compreendem o período que vai das 4 e meia até o pôr do Sol.
____________________
Aqui termina mais um episódio. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele. Foi o que mais me deu trabalho até agora, não só para montar o diálogo de Shaoran com Jesus como para conseguir informações precisas sobre detalhes geográficos e históricos. Mas não posso reclamar, uma vez que adorei o processo de composição desta parte.
Eu considero este capítulo um divisor de águas. A partir deste ponto as coisas vão começar a ficar mais pesadas. Reforço aqui o que eu afirmei anteriormente: não recomendo esta saga a crianças.
É preciso distinguir o escritor do ser humano. Muitas das coisas que escreverei daqui para frente não refletem, necessariamente, minha opinião sobre o assunto. As palavras irão somente expressar o mundo e a opinião de cada personagem, podendo elas serem ou não conflitantes.
Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo à Andréa, nossa aniversariante da semana! Dréa, minha amiga, obrigado pela conversa que tivemos outro dia a respeito deste capítulo. Ela me ajudou muito e teve um papel fundamental para que eu pudesse terminá-lo. Desejo-te felicidade do fundo do coração!
No mais, vou ficando por aqui.
E já sabem! Ficarei aguardando ansiosamente seus comentários!!!
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	9. O Preço de Uma Vida

Capítulo Oito — O Preço de Uma Vida
Eriol sentou-se no banco ao lado de Kirsten, estendendo-lhe o copo com chocolate quente. Os dois companheiros permaneciam em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao seu redor, as luzes do Central Park se acendiam, à medida que a noite começava a dominar a paisagem gélida e deserta. Havia pouco movimento àquela hora. A maioria das pessoas já estava no conforto de suas casa, com suas famílias, tendo uma refeição decente enquanto conversavam animadamente.
Mas não aqueles dois. De fato, pensavam em como solucionar o problema que os rondava. Eriol tinha sua atenção fixa em Mikhael, seu ataque e suas razões. Era óbvio que a participação do sacerdote das trevas naquela história não se resumia somente a vingar Klaus pela Irmandade. Havia algo mais, algo que escapava aos seus sentidos e à sua percepção. O poder que ele demonstrara possuir estava muito além da concepção mortal e humana. Eriol era fascinado por enigmas, mas aquele em particular o perturbava. Em sua mente, o inglês podia visualizar tudo aquilo como peças de um quebra-cabeça que, entretanto, não possuíam aparente conexão entre si.
Ao seu lado, Kirsten se lembrava dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, repassando com detalhes tudo o que vivera e presenciara nas últimas horas, desde o momento em que Patrick a convidara a integrar o grupo até o recente ataque do sacerdote de Tenebras. A missão demandava especial cuidado, não só por lidar com um viajante dimensional, mas especialmente por isso. Era um fenômeno raro e por essa razão merecia atenção dobrada.
Voltou sua atenção para o confronto contra Mikhael. Assim como Patrick, ela perguntou a si mesma como o bruxo conseguira entrar na passarela do tempo sem a permissão dos três Dragões, imaginando que tipo de ritual teria poder suficiente para fazer tal coisa. Repassou mentalmente sua disputa contra Eric, analisando os movimentos de seu rival e memorizando sua técnica. O homem era perigoso. Não que estivesse realmente com medo do guerreiro, mas a simples idéia de falhar com a Ordem que a treinara com tanto afinco a deixava apavorada.
Ingressara havia poucos anos na Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo, seguindo os passos de seus pais, também Cavaleiros do Tempo. Sua família tinha certa tradição junto aos Dragões e já os acompanhava havia algumas gerações. A Ordem sempre fora uma das mais respeitadas e uma das mais requisitadas também, quando o assunto em pauta envolvia dimensões e quesitos temporais. Refletindo sobre tudo o que já vira desde que começara a trabalhar junto aos Cavaleiros, Kirsten pensou que aqueles cinco anos pareciam muito mais do que realmente eram. Seus vinte e três anos lhe pesavam sobre os ombros muito mais do que aparentavam.
"O tempo sempre foi nosso amigo." pensou a guerreira. "Agora corremos contra ele de forma tão desesperada."
Eriol não pôde deixar de notar um sorriso melancólico que sua companheira esboçou, enquanto erguia a cabeça e contemplava as muitas árvores que os rodeavam. Tentando dar algum apoio à amiga, o inglês suavemente pousou uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem, enquanto a olhava, sorrindo e tentando transmitir conforto.
"Não tema." disse. "Vamos resolver tudo isso. Eu sei que vamos."
Kirsten sorriu, acenando com a cabeça e concordando com o rapaz. Tomou um gole do chocolate quente, enquanto olhava ao redor e pensava em como tudo aquilo era tão diferente de suas lembranças. Estivera antes em Nova Iorque, quando criança, em uma viagem com sua família, mas aquela era a cidade de Nova Iorque dos anos 60 e em muito pouco se assemelhava às suas recordações. Claro, ainda havia uma grande agitação e um elevado fluxo de pessoas durante o dia, bem como a mesma sensação de vazio àquela hora da noite.
"O que faremos, Eriol?" indagou.
"De nada adiantará preocupar-nos com tantas questões e mistérios. Primeiro temos que retomar a jornada, querida amiga, encontrar nosso caminho. Depois pensaremos no que fazer." respondeu o mago, pensativo. Kirsten assentiu, lançando-lhe um olhar carinhoso.
"Já faz tanto tempo, não?" perguntou ela. Eriol pareceu não entender. "Desde que nos vimos pela última vez."
"Desde que você ingressou na Ordem, há cinco anos." disse o inglês, pensativo. "Lembro-me que foi algum tempo depois que retornei à Inglaterra, após o episódio com as cartas."
Kirsten assentiu, relembrando o dia em que deixou Londres para ser iniciada na Ordem do Tempo.
____________________
_Acabara de completar dezoito anos. Finalmente, depois de tanto treinamento árduo, ela iria se tornar uma guerreira e sacerdotisa da Sagrada Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo. Ouvira tantas histórias a respeito dos feitos extraordinários que seus membros já haviam realizado. E agora era a vez dela também poder realizar feitos tão grandiosos quanto aqueles. _
_ No entanto, alguma coisa em seu coração não a deixava ficar empolgada. Esperara tanto por aquele momento. Ansiara tanto pelo dia em que finalmente poderia colocar em prática tudo o que aprendera. Mas naquela hora, seu coração lhe traía. _
_ Enquanto arrumava suas malas, olhava seu quarto pela última vez. Através da janela, o Sol se mostrava alto, tocando com seus raios quentes e fúlgidos a cama vazia. Contemplou aquele espaço desocupado, pensando que só o veria novamente dali há um ano, devido ao período de isolamento pela qual todos os iniciados deveriam passar. _
_ "Por que estou com medo?" pensou. _
_ "O medo é parte natural da vida." ela ouviu uma voz dizer. "Ele acompanha cada mudança de nossa existência fazendo com que, através de nossos temores, aprendamos a dar maior valor à nossa felicidade e àquilo que amamos." _
_ Virou-se para se deparar com os olhos azuis de Eriol. O garoto a fitava profundamente, quase hipnotizando-a com a vivacidade daquelas duas gemas, brilhantes como um céu numa noite estrelada. _
_ "Não sei o que está acontecendo, Eriol." disse ela, sentando-se em sua cama. "Sempre quis ser como meus pais, seguir seus passos, realizar seus feitos. Agora que minha hora finalmente chegou, tenho tanto medo. Medo do que possa acontecer daqui por diante, medo de que não me aceitem, medo de ter estudado tanto para nada." _
_ "O medo de falhar é a única coisa que pode fazer você falhar." falou Eriol, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Não há razão para ficar tão receosa. Isso tudo está no seu sangue. Não deixe o medo dominá-la. Domine-o." _
_ Ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Na verdade, ela não queria dizer nada. Apenas encostou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto, fechando os olhos e suspirando longamente. Refletia sobre as palavras de seu amigo, como sempre tão sábio e compreensivo. Num impulso quase inconsciente, enlaçou seu pescoço, envolvendo-o em um abraço desesperado. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse bem. _
_ "Gostaria de ser como você, Eriol. Independente, seguro de si." _
_ "Você pode ser." disse ele. "Mas você ainda não encontrou seu rumo. Procure seu caminho. Quando encontrar a si mesma, então poderá ser tudo aquilo que quiser." _
_ "Não entendo." ela respondeu. _
_ "Você entenderá." ele replicou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ela. "Quando chegar a hora você entenderá." _
_ A moça sorriu e olhou para o garoto. Mesmo com seus apenas treze anos de idade, ele tinha quase a altura dela. Aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida, levantou-se da cama, fechando a mala sobre o chão. _
_ Passaram a tarde toda conversando. Ora sobre o que a aguardava, ora sobre tudo que havia no Universo, ora sobre nada em especial. No fim do dia, todo o receio havia deixado Kirsten. _
_ Os dois amigos observaram do jardim a Lua prateada substituir o antes dominante Sol vermelho. Logo a noite havia caído por completo, mergulhando a cidade em sua suave penumbra. _
_ Sentada no degrau da porta Kirsten olhou Eriol. Era surpreendente a forma como seus olhos pareciam se mesclar à cor do céu noturno, brilhando e resplandecendo tanto quanto a Lua espelhada. _
_ Por fim, ouviram um ruído vindo de dentro da casa. Entraram já sabendo o que encontrariam. Na sala, ao lado do espelho, duas pessoas trajando mantos que exibiam uma ampulheta dourada no peito aguardavam pacientemente. _
_ "Olá, Kirsten." disse a mais baixa das duas figuras, revelando-se uma senhora de traços rudes, mas com um olhar muito simpático. "Viemos em nome da Sagrada Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo para levá-la até a presença de nossos Mestres. É chegada a hora de seu rito de iniciação." _
_ Kirsten se aproximou, tendo em seu rosto um olhar decidido. Após a conversa que tivera com Eriol, seu espírito encheu-se de determinação. _
_ "Aqui estou." falou a garota, logo em seguida virando-se para o mago inglês. "Devo ir agora. Obrigada por tudo Eriol. Espero te ver de novo daqui há um ano." _
_ "Eu também." falou o jovem. _
_ Abraçaram-se com força. Kirsten quis demonstrar naquele abraço o quanto ele era importante para ela. _
_ "Adeus, Eriol." falou a moça. "Vou sentir sua falta." _
_ "Adeus não." disse o jovem. "Até um dia." _
_ Separaram-se, finalmente, cada um trazendo um sorriso no rosto. Então, pegando suas coisas, Kirsten se afastou, indo de encontro aos dois membros da Ordem. _
_ "Estou pronta." falou. As duas pessoas se viraram e entraram novamente no espelho, sendo prontamente seguidos por Kirsten. Logo, a sala estava vazia, tendo somente Eriol ao centro dela. _
_ Virou-se, finalmente, olhando pela última vez ao ambiente ao seu redor. Então, caminhou em direção à porta, cruzando-a e fechando-a atrás de si. _
____________________
"Hoje eu compreendo o que você quis dizer quando falou que eu deveria encontrar meu caminho, encontrar a mim mesma." falou Kirsten. "Talvez se você não tivesse dito aquilo, eu jamais tivesse descoberto o sentido de minha vida e jamais tivesse encontrado o rumo certo a percorrer."
Eriol apenas sorriu. Ela havia mudado bastante desde a última vez que se viram. Muito mais do que ele poderia esperar. Aquela garota insegura havia se tornado uma mulher formidável. E isso trazia uma imensa satisfação ao jovem inglês.
"Senti sua falta." falou a guerreira. "Você sempre foi como um irmão mais novo para mim, Eriol, embora sua sabedoria seja muito maior que a minha. Agora está um homem formado. Me pergunto se o papel de irmã mais velha era realmente meu, ou se era você quem se ocupava em ser meu irmão maior. Seus conselhos sempre me ajudaram tanto. Graças a você eu pude me tornar tudo que sou hoje. Espero um dia poder retribuir."
Eriol sorriu de novo. Realmente ela havia amadurecido muito naqueles cinco anos. Estava mais forte, segura de suas próprias habilidades e mais confiante em si própria. Tomou as mãos de Kirsten entre as suas, procurando mostrar que ele também sentira saudades. Num súbito impulso a moça o abraçou, como se quisesse compensar todos os anos que ficaram afastados um do outro.
De fato, Eriol e Kirsten se conheciam de longa data. A jovem nascera na Holanda, mas seus pais se mudaram para a Inglaterra ainda cedo, quando a garota tinha apenas dois anos, passando a viver ao lado da casa da família Hiiragizawa. Conheceram-se cedo, Eriol ainda era um bebê quando Kirsten o viu pela primeira vez. Conforme foram crescendo, a amizade entre os dois foi aumentando. Apesar de ser cinco anos mais velha que o jovem inglês, ela sempre apreciou sua companhia. Talvez por ele ser a reencarnação de Clow, desde tenra idade já demonstrava mais maturidade que as outras crianças. Isso os aproximou ainda mais.
"Quem poderia imaginar que um dia trabalharíamos juntos." disse o inglês, sorrindo e tomando o que restava de seu chocolate.
"Ninguém." respondeu Kirsten, fazendo o mesmo. Mas, antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, um ruído peculiar chamou a atenção da dupla. Levantando-se rapidamente, os dois se puseram em estado de alerta. Mesmo que não fosse um ataque por parte de Mikhael ou algo semelhante, Nova Iorque ainda não era a cidade mais pacata do planeta.
Eriol já segurava sua chave, olhando com atenção ao seu redor. A visão que teve, porém, surpreendeu-o, bem como a Kirsten, que já levara as mãos à sua espada. Em um canto do parque, apoiado em uma árvore, estava um homem. O rapaz não pôde deixar de notar que lhe faltava uma perna. Ao seu lado, havia uma garrafa completamente vazia.
"Apenas um bêbado." sussurrou Kirsten, aliviada. Entretanto, seu alívio durou muito pouco. O estranho sacou um revólver de um coldre escondido dentro do paletó surrado, apontando-o para a própria cabeça. Nenhum dos dois teve tempo suficiente para pensar. Deixando que seus instintos o guiasse, Eriol transformou seu báculo, erguendo-o na direção do homem e imobilizando-o por completo. Nesse meio tempo, Kirsten já havia se aproximado do suicida, tomando a arma de suas mãos e descarregando-a totalmente. Não levou mais que alguns segundos, alguns instantes. Talvez se tivessem demorado um pouco mais, esperado um pouco mais, uma tragédia houvesse acontecido.
Respiraram aliviados, sentindo um calafrio percorrer suas espinhas ao simples pensamento de que, se não houvessem agido com tanta rapidez e sincronia, uma vida poderia ter sido perdida.
Eriol se aproximou, recolhendo o báculo. O homem havia perdido a consciência, um pequeno efeito colateral do feitiço utilizado pelo mago. Ao seu lado, Kirsten levou as mãos ao peito, ainda atordoada com tudo aquilo.
"Me ajude." falou o feiticeiro, enquanto se abaixava ao lado do estranho. Virou o homem, apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos da companheira. "Mantenha a cabeça dele alta."
Então, Eriol tateou os bolsos de suas vestes, retirando uma pequena quantidade de gengibre e colocando-a na boca do homem desacordado, sob sua língua. O efeito foi quase instantâneo: a consciência aos poucos retornou ao corpo abatido e o efeito da bebida foi gradualmente baixando. Em cinco minutos, o estranho já havia despertado por completo.
"Como se sente?" perguntou Eriol.
"Considerando essa dor de cabeça e essa maldita tontura, estou ótimo." resmungou o homem. "Agora dê-me minhas muletas e saia da minha frente."
"Poderia pelo menos nos agradecer." disse Kirsten. "Tentou se matar enquanto estava alcoolizado. Salvamos sua vida."
"Você fez o que?!" berrou o estranho. Uma estranha cólera se apossou de seu olhar, fazendo seu rosto ficar muito vermelho. A guerreira recuou, enquanto o homem a fitava de forma ameaçadora. "Vocês salvaram minha vida? Por Deus, mulher! O único momento de lucidez que tive em anos e vocês o arruinaram!"
"Lucidez?!" falou Kirsten, sem acreditar no que ouvia. "Pois não me pareceu nem um pouco lúcido! Você estava completamente louco devido ao álcool!"
"É na loucura que reside a maior sabedoria." ela o ouviu responder. "Antes você tivesse me deixado morrer! Minha amargura morreria comigo e minha angústia finalmente encontraria seu fim."
"Bem, senhor." começou a jovem, sendo interrompida pela voz rouca do homem.
"Gardner. Meu nome é Thomas Gardner."
"Pois bem, senhor Gardner." continuou ela. "Do modo como eu vejo, toda vida é única e preciosa. Nenhuma vida deveria ser desperdiçada dessa forma."
"Mesmo?" perguntou Thomas, a raiva novamente voltando aos seus olhos castanhos. "Pois diga isso às pessoas que mataram meu irmão! Talvez se soubessem disso, a maldita guerra não tivesse acontecido!"
"Guerra?" falou Eriol. "Esteve na guerra?"
"Sim, moleque! Eu estive na maldita guerra!" falou o homem, levando uma das mãos ao bolso e jogando algo para o inglês. Era uma carteira militar. Capitão Thomas William Gardner, segundo batalhão das Forças Armadas Norte Americanas.
"A guerra acabou há muitos anos, capitão." disse a reencarnação de Clow.
"Não repita isso nunca mais!" gritou Thomas. "Não tenho apego nenhum por este título infernal! Maldita patente!"
"Por favor, senhor Gardner, acalme-se." pediu Kirsten gentilmente. "Desculpe se fizemos algo que o ofendeu, mas entenda que tivemos a melhor das intenções. Agora, se o senhor permitir, nós podemos acompanhá-lo até sua casa."
O homem pareceu pensar nas palavras da guerreira. Então, após alguns minutos de reflexão, acabou por concordar com a oferta daquela moça.
"Onde estão minhas muletas?" perguntou.
"Não vimos nenhuma." respondeu Eriol, olhando ao seu redor.
"Mas que inferno!" praguejou o ex-militar. "Parece que eu as perdi novamente! Maldita bebida!"
"O senhor amaldiçoa a bebida mas ainda assim estava bêbado." falou Kirsten, mas parou diante do olhar ríspido do homem.
Eriol estendeu uma mão para Gardner, ajudando-o a se levantar e dando apoio ao homem. Passaram a caminhar vagarosamente pelas ruas desertas da madrugada de Nova Iorque. Saíram do Central Park e entraram na Avenida Lexington, percorrendo alguns quarteirões e virando, por fim, na Rua 96, onde se encontrava a casa de Thomas.
O homem abriu a porta, convidando os dois para entrar. Eriol, seguindo suas instruções, o conduziu até a sala, depositando-o em uma poltrona que havia perto da lareira. Kirsten se encarregou de fechar a porta. Então, atendendo ao convite do ex-militar, sentaram-se no sofá que havia ao lado da poltrona.
"Não tenho nada para oferecer. Não recebo muitas visitas, como vocês bem podem notar, portanto não reclamem." falou o senhor Gardner.
"Não tem problema." falou a reencarnação de Clow. "Mas lembro-me que ainda não nos apresentamos formalmente. Eu sou Eriol Hiiragizawa. Esta é Kirsten van der Veen."
"Não posso dizer que é um prazer." falou o homem. "Mas obrigado por me trazer até aqui."
"Não precisa agradecer." falou Kirsten. "Apenas fizemos aquilo que achamos certo."
Seguiu-se apenas o silêncio. A casa não era muito grande, mas bem planejada. Os móveis aparentavam ser velhos embora, no geral, bem cuidados. A aparência de fragilidade era compensada pela beleza de sua confecção, todos cuidadosamente talhados.
"Bem, senhor Gardner." falou Eriol, interrompendo o breve momento de calmaria. "Perdoe a minha curiosidade, mas o que aconteceu durante a guerra? Nenhum ser humano deveria desistir da vida dessa forma."
"Nenhum ser humano merece viver o que eu vivi. Não é só o que aconteceu na guerra, rapaz. É também tudo o que aconteceu após ela. Mas eu não pretendo ficar falando sobre minha vida pessoal."
"Às vezes faz bem desabafar." falou Kirsten. "Não é bom para ninguém guardar mágoas e tristezas do passado."
"Nós nos conhecemos há apenas algumas horas!" falou o homem. "Acreditam mesmo que eu vou sair contando detalhes de minha vida pessoal para o primeiro casal de estranhos que me ajudar?"
"Não." disse Eriol. "Mas já nos apresentamos. Não somos mais estranhos."
"Jovens!" falou Thomas. "Vocês simplificam demais as coisas!"
"Não seria o senhor que as torna mais complicadas do que realmente são?" replicou o inglês. "Mas se realmente ajudar, eu nasci e cresci em Londres. Morei durante um tempo no Japão e agora estou aqui diante do senhor. Com um ano, coloquei um besouro na boca pensando ser algum doce. Aos quatro anos quase ateei fogo ao tapete da sala de minha casa ao derrubar uma vela. O senhor pode imaginar como minha mãe ficou furiosa."
O homem não pôde deixar de rir diante daquele rapaz. A presença dele conseguia acalmar o ambiente ao redor.
"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa me contar sua vida toda." falou, ficando sério logo em seguida. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos à medida que uma série de recordações invadiam sua mente conturbada.
"Fui promovido a capitão um pouco antes do início da guerra. Os nazistas estavam ganhando terreno e Hitler já gozava de um notório poder. Quando a guerra estourou, nunca pensamos que ela pudesse chegar onde chegou. Mais de cinqüenta milhões de mortos... Não foi uma guerra. Foi um genocídio, um verdadeiro sacrifício humano!"
"Meus irmãos estão no meio deles. O batalhão de David foi emboscado durante uma missão de reconhecimento. Eles haviam penetrado em território nazista para confirmar a localização de um dos campos de concentração, segundo uma das fontes que tínhamos. Mas fomos alvo de uma armadilha. Eles haviam deixado a informação vazar propositalmente."
"Quando as tropas de David chegaram ao local, foram surpreendidos por uma tropa de dois mil soldados alemães. Cinqüenta contra dois mil... Tudo o que conseguiram recolher dele foi seu capacete. O corpo foi completamente mutilado. Fizemos um túmulo simbólico para ele, onde enterramos o capacete."
"Sinto muito." falou Kirsten.
"Será que sente?" indagou Thomas. "Nem mesmo o pessoal do exército sentiu realmente a perda de David. Por que você sentiria?"
"Porque, como já disse antes, acredito que toda vida seja preciosa. Além disso, perdi meu avô durante essa guerra."
"Entendo." falou.
Silêncio novamente. Já passara das duas da madrugada. Calmamente, os três apenas olhavam uns aos outros. Pedindo permissão, Eriol acendeu a lareira, iluminando o local que antes era dominado por uma suave escuridão.
"Disse que perdeu seus irmãos, mas mencionou apenas um deles." disse o feiticeiro, voltando a se sentar ao lado de Kirsten.
"Paul... O pequeno Paul." sussurrou o ex-militar, com o olhar distante. "Ele era o mais novo de nós três. Conseguiu sobreviver ao combate, mas não escapou da morte. Quando a guerra acabou e nós finalmente pudemos voltar para casa, ninguém poderia imaginar o que iria acontecer com Paul. A mudança que operara nele fora muito grande. Grande e profunda demais para ser curada."
"Voltamos para Nova Iorque no dia 25 de Agosto de 1945. Fomos recepcionados com glórias e honrarias. Tivemos uma festa em família para comemorar o retorno. Paul aparentava estar feliz. Mas não estava."
"Conforme os dias foram passando, notei que ele estava quieto. Quieto demais. Sorria menos, bebia mais. De alguma forma, ele nunca se recuperou de tudo o que viu e presenciou durante o confronto contra as tropas inimigas."
"Até que um dia, após alguns copos de cerveja a mais, ele acenou para mim e meus pais, pegou o revólver que guardava no quarto e atirou na própria cabeça. Foi tão repentino que não conseguimos impedi-lo."
Eriol e Kirsten ouviram um baque surdo quando o homem socou o braço da poltrona.
"Sobreviveu ao maldito combate contra os nazistas e se matou com um tiro na cabeça!" gritou, exasperado.
"E o senhor ia fazer o mesmo, não é?" perguntou Kirsten. Gardner lançou-lhe um olhar de indiferença.
"Eu já estou morto há muito tempo. Só oficializaria um fato já há muito consumado." ele murmurou. A guerreira sentiu pena por ouvir palavras tão dura e carregadas de tanta tristeza.
"Pensei que tivesse dito que seu irmão morrera na guerra." falou Kirsten, suavemente. Quis retomar o assunto anterior antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer.
"Não durante a guerra, mas vítima dela sem dúvida!" falou o homem. Kirsten franziu as sobrancelhas. "A guerra faz vítimas de muitos modos diferentes, menina. Paul foi vítima dela sim! Se a guerra não tivesse acontecido, Paul jamais teria se matado. David ainda estaria vivo e eu ainda teria minha perna!"
"Sua perna..." murmurou Eriol. "O que aconteceu com ela?"
"Fui vítima de um campo minado." falou Thomas. "Desembarcamos na França, com destino a Paris. No meio do caminho fomos surpreendidos por um vasto campo minado e um ataque alemão não previsto. Durante o confronto, acabei pisando em uma mina para salvar um dos soldados de minha tropa. Talvez tivesse morrido lá mesmo, mas me carregaram para fora do campo de batalha. Fui obrigado a me aposentar mais cedo do que imaginava."
"Quando finalmente recobrei os sentidos, vi que minha perna havia sido amputada. Eu estava agonizando naquele hospital dos infernos e tudo que recebi foi uma mísera placa por serviços prestados à Nação."
"O Governo dos Estados Unidos da América homenageia o Capitão Thomas William Gardner pelos sacrifícios feitos por sua pátria e lamenta muito a perda de sua perna esquerda." falou com expressão de nojo.
"Sinto muito por tudo isso." falou Kirsten novamente.
"Você sente demais, menina." falou o capitão Gardner. "Como pode sentir algo por alguém como eu, ou ainda por pessoas que nunca viu em sua vida?"
"Como já disse, acredito que toda vida seja preciosa!" falou ela.
"Você ainda é uma criança. Não poderia compreender o quanto sofri." ele disse.
"Compreendo apenas que cada ser humano é único e especial." falou a guerreira em tom suave, mas firme. "Cada pessoa é única no mundo. Não pode ser substituída. A vida é um bem que não tem preço. Por essa razão é uma ilusão achar que é possível vender e comprar as outras pessoas. Pode-se controlar seus atos e suas atitudes, mas jamais será possível controlar seus corações, suas vidas, sua vontade de viver. Por isso sinto pelo senhor e seus irmãos. Talvez eu não compreenda o quanto sofreu, mas digo que prezo a vida alheia tanto quanto a de meus amigos e familiares."
"É algo muito belo, garota." falou o homem, encarando-a com um misto de tristeza e admiração. "Sua atitude é comovente. Isso, entretanto, é algo que jamais conseguirei fazer."
"Pois eu digo que pode. Tem apenas que abrir seu coração. Os horrores da guerra tornaram seu coração duro. Tudo que tem a fazer é deixá-lo viver uma vez mais."
"Talvez." ele respondeu. "Mas temo que eu já não tenha força suficiente."
"Devia se menosprezar menos, senhor Gardner." ela disse, simplesmente.
Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Eriol atiçou o fogo na lareira com uma das tenazes, fazendo fagulhas voarem soltas e desvanecerem lentamente. Abaixou-se para pegar mais lenha, sendo prontamente impedido pela voz rouca de Thomas.
"Não se preocupe com o fogo, rapaz. Já está tarde. Vamos dormir. Tenho uma quarto vago, se quiserem." falou o ex-militar.
"Agradecemos o convite, mas não podemos aceitar. Temos assuntos a resolver, não devemos nos demorar." disse Eriol.
"Muito bem, então. Agradeço a companhia e a conversa que tivemos. Vou ter algo para pensar nos próximos dias. E perdão pelo nosso péssimo começo."
"Esqueça isso. Não gosto de guardar mágoas e ressentimentos. Faz mal para a alma." respondeu Eriol, levantando-se. Kirsten levantou-se logo após o companheiro.
"Boa noite então." falou Thomas. Peço apenas que fechem a porta quando saírem.
"Não quer ajuda para ir até o quarto?" indagou Kirsten. Gardner apenas negou com a cabeça.
"Eu me viro." disse ele.
"Boa noite então." cumprimentaram os dois amigos, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.
Eriol olhou em seu relógio: eram quatro e meia da manhã. Suspirou, esticando os braços como se quisesse tocar a Lua.
Retomaram seu caminho até o Central Park em silêncio. A conversa com o capitão Gardner havia dado aos dois muito o que pensar. Não era novidade para nenhum deles os horrores que a guerra trazia consigo. A destruição, as mortes, as famílias separadas, a paz e a felicidade corrompidas... Tudo aquilo atingia-os profundamente. Era triste ver como a humanidade podia ser tão estúpida e inconseqüente.
As guerras sempre marcaram a História da humanidade de forma tão profunda e significativa. Que dizer das Guerras Médicas e da Guerra do Peloponeso entre Esparta e Atenas? As conquistas romanas? Isso sem contar as disputas feudais, as Revoluções Francesa e Russa, a Guerra dos Cem anos, a Guerra Civil Espanhola, a Primeira e a Segunda Guerras Mundiais, seguidas pela Guerra Fria, a Guerra do Vietnã, a Guerra do Golfo, a Guerra do Iraque e tantas outras mais...
São inegáveis os variados efeitos que a guerra tem sobre a existência das pessoas. Mesmo após seu término, seus males continuam, como uma peste, uma doença contagiosa que aos poucos vai aniquilando, matando lentamente as pessoas, corroendo suas vidas, suas almas e seus corações. Como uma chaga aberta, espalha dor e sofrimento entre os homens, deixando seqüelas, trazendo à tona tudo aquilo que tantas pessoas prefeririam esquecer.
"Tanto ódio, tantas vidas tiradas por tão pouco." pensou Eriol. "Será que os resultados compensaram todas as vidas que foram tomadas? Eu duvido muito. Não posso deixar de lamentar todos os erros do passado. Não posso deixar de sofrer pela humanidade, por sua ignorância e ódio exacerbados. Mas ainda assim eu acredito que isso possa mudar. Um dia, talvez."
Chegaram ao parque central de Nova Iorque em pouco tempo, rapidamente retomando o lugar que antes ocupavam.
"Nunca me disse que seu avô esteve na guerra." falou Eriol.
"Ele esteve." disse Kirsten. "Combateu na região da Polônia, Hungria e Tchecoslováquia. Infelizmente ele acabou perecendo em campo de batalha. Nunca o conheci. Meu pai sempre diz que ele era um exemplo de pessoa."
"Posso imaginar." falou Eriol, com o olhar perdido.
Ficaram novamente em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Não sentiam a mínima vontade de dormir. Não com tudo aquilo acontecendo.
Eriol tinha sua mente num turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções. Pensava em Shaoran, em sua vinda inesperada. Sabia que aquela dimensão pretendia expulsá-lo. E se aquilo acontecesse, uma tragédia se consumaria. Não podia deixar que o guerreiro chinês fosse vítima de tal infortúnio. Ele já passava por uma provação terrível e estava completamente fora de cogitação permitir que o rapaz fosse enviado ao Limbo pelo resto de sua existência.
"Não falharei de novo." ele disse. "Não cheguei a tempo de evitar a morte de Shaoran há dois anos atrás. Dessa vez eu vou conseguir."
"É claro que vai!" disse Kirsten, olhando para o céu. Estavam cansados. Aproveitaram aqueles últimos instantes para descansar.
Quando voltaram a abrir os olhos, a Lua já estava se escondendo, lentamente cedendo espaço para que o Sol pudesse nascer e o dia clarear. Ao redor, a cidade começava a despertar. O tráfego já mostrava claros sinais de movimento, trazendo o som de motores ao ambiente. Aos poucos, o movimento de carros e pessoas se intensificou, trazendo Nova Iorque à vida.
"Que me diz do ataque de Mikhael?" perguntou Eriol, fazendo sua voz se misturar à infinidade de sons que enchiam o local.
"Francamente?" disse Kirsten. "Não sei ao certo o que pensar. Apenas a idéia de que ele teve capacidade suficiente para abrir um portal sem a permissão da Ordem é algo para se preocupar. Não sei que tipo de ritual poderia fazer isso e nem se ao menos existe tal ritual. O único meio que consigo imaginar seria a influência de alguma divindade menor."
"Entendo." falou o inglês, com o semblante preocupado. "Devemos ficar em estado de alerta. Não gosto de formular teorias precipitadas, mas tudo o que aconteceu nos deixa apenas uma conclusão: nossos problemas apenas começaram. Vimos somente a ponta do iceberg."
"E isso me preocupa ao extremo, Eriol. Se vimos apenas a ponta do iceberg, como você diz, então a parte dele que ainda está mergulhada no mar do nosso desconhecimento representa uma ameaça tal, que talvez somente nossos poderes não sejam o bastante para derretê-lo."
"Talvez." respondeu o feiticeiro. "Se nossas suposições estiverem corretas, então precisaremos de reforços."
Kirsten acenou a cabeça, concordando com seu companheiro. Mas como ele mesmo dissera algumas horas antes, a prioridade era retomar a Jornada para encontrar o resto do grupo o quanto antes. Só então pensariam no que fazer.
Eriol olhou novamente em seu relógio, que marcava sete e quarenta. A manhã estava nebulosa, cinzenta, como era comum naquela época do ano. O jovem bruxo quase podia se lembrar das manhãs londrinas, com aquele característico frescor e aquela fina neblina gelada.
Olhou ao redor. Mesmo com a arquitetura ligeiramente diferente daquilo que ele se acostumara a ver no século XXI, Nova Iorque sempre seria Nova Iorque. Havia algo que a caracterizava. Definitivamente, estavam na ilha de Manhattan. Ao longe, no cruzamento da Quinta Avenida com a Rua 34, ele podia ver o topo daquilo que era o Empire State Building, o famoso arranha-céu construído em 1931.
Eriol levantou-se, esticando os braços e espreguiçando-se para afastar o cansaço. Consumira energia na batalha contra Mikhael e desde então quase não descansara. Mas não iria se deixar abater naquele momento. Tinha suas obrigações a fazer. E elas seriam feitas.
Kirsten, ao ver que Eriol se levantara, prontamente o seguiu, colocando-se de pé e observando enquanto o amigo se espreguiçava. Foi então que ouviram uma voz vinda de perto das árvores.
"Bom dia, para vocês dois."
"Bom dia, senhor Gardner." cumprimentaram, caminhando na direção do ex-militar. Nenhum dos dois deixou de reparar no par de muletas que o homem utilizava.
"Achei que as tinha perdido." falou Eriol.
"Costumo manter um par de reserva. Não é a primeira vez que as perco, como bem podem imaginar." ele respondeu. Os dois companheiros sorriram.
"Mas o que te traz aqui." perguntou Kirsten.
"Imaginei que fosse encontrá-los aqui." ele respondeu. "Gostaria de agradecer pela conversa de ontem. Ela me deu muita coisa para refletir e me fez ver que não posso passar o resto de minha vida apenas me lamentando pelas perdas do passado."
"O senhor não imagina o quanto fico feliz por ouvir isso!" disse Kirsten, exibindo um sorriso puro e genuíno.
Seu rosto pareceu ficar mais sério. O olhar corria de Eriol para Kirsten e de novo para o mago inglês.
"O que houve?" perguntou a reencarnação de Clow.
"Estive pensando... Será que posso pedir a vocês um último favor?" Thomas perguntou, com a voz um pouco vacilante.
"Claro!" ele respondeu.
"Gostaria de ir até um lugar. Não fica muito longe, mas não sei se conseguiria chegar até lá sozinho."
"Nós o acompanharemos com prazer." disse Kirsten. Thomas sorriu. Puseram-se a andar, percorrendo sem pressa os jardins do Central Park. No caminho, o ex-militar quis parar em uma floricultura. Comprou os dois copos-de-leite mais bonitos e vistosos da vitrine, logo em seguida retomando a caminhada, sendo ajudado durante todo o percurso por Eriol e Kirsten.
Não demorou muito e eles encontraram um muro. Atrás dele havia aquilo que parecia ser um grande jardim. Estavam em um cemitério.
Thomas caminhou por entre as lápides, certo de onde queria chegar. Parou em frente a dois túmulos, um ao lado do outro, marcados com uma lápide feita em mármore que exibia letras grafadas com tinta dourada em baixo relevo. Numa delas lia-se David James Gardner. Na outra, Paul Wendel Gardner.
Thomas depositou as flores, uma sobre cada lápide de pedra.
"Olá Paul... David." ele começou. "Já faz tempo, não? Quinze anos se passaram desde que eu vim aqui pela última vez. Me perdoem. Vocês devem estar bravos comigo, não é mesmo? Eu não os culparia."
"Puxa, tanta coisa aconteceu nesses quinze anos. Tanta coisa mudou. Papai morreu há dois anos. Ele deve estar aí com vocês. Digam que sinto muito por tudo. Depois que você morreu, Paul, pensei que minha vida tinha ido junto com a sua. Na verdade, minha vontade de viver desapareceu. Até pouco tempo atrás eu acreditava que se alguém me matasse, estaria me fazendo um grande favor. Eu realmente não me importaria em morrer, se assim pudesse aliviar minha dor. Agora vejo como estava sendo egoísta."
"É incrível como nossas vidas podem mudar da noite para o dia. Mas o mundo dá tantas voltas. Quando percebemos, tudo já passou, se tornou mera lembrança. Ontem conheci dois jovens muito especiais. Eles me fizeram ver o quanto eu estava errado, o quanto eu estava sendo egoísta e inconseqüente desistindo daquele jeito. Foram eles que suavizaram meu coração e me ensinaram que a vida é o maior de todos os presentes que podemos ganhar. Desistir dela é abrir mão de nós mesmos, de nossos sonhos, de nossas esperanças, de nossa felicidade."
"Por isso eu vim aqui. Vim para pedir perdão. Perdão por tudo o que fiz nesses quinze anos. E vim para dizer que sinto sua falta. De todos vocês. Espero que estejam bem, onde quer que se encontrem neste momento!"
Thomas sentiu uma lágrima se formar em seus olhos e escorrer por seu rosto. E então veio outra e outra e outra ainda. E antes mesmo que ele percebesse, já estava chorando como não chorava há quinze anos. Todo o tempo em que suas emoções ficaram lacradas em seu coração cobraram seu tributo. E isso fez um inegável bem para o ex-capitão. Sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve, à medida que aquelas lágrimas lavavam sua alma e redimiam seus pecados, livrando sua culpa e apagando seus erros. Naquele momento, Thomas entendeu o quanto valia a vida. E pela primeira vez em muitos anos, foi tomado de uma paz morna e reconfortante. Uma paz que compensava tudo pela qual já tinha passado.
Não muito longe dali, Eriol e Kirsten assistiam a tudo com um sorriso. Mesmo com toda a preocupação que traziam em seus corações, não conseguiram deixar de se sentirem felizes por Thomas. Juntos, eles tinham conseguido suavizar um coração antes endurecido pela barbárie da guerra e trazer felicidade a um ser humano. Poucas coisas poderiam ser mais gratificantes.
Então, com a sensação de uma missão cumprida naquele lugar, ambos levaram as mãos ao pingente que traziam no pescoço. Viram Thomas pela última vez, no momento em que ele beijava cada uma das lápides de seus irmãos. Subitamente o local foi tomado por um forte clarão, que logo em seguida se dissipou, levando consigo dois viajantes muito satisfeitos.
Thomas se virou, secando as lágrimas que momentos antes haviam molhado toda sua face. Trazia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Olhou ao redor, procurando por Eriol e Kirsten. Entretanto, por mais que procurasse, ele não os encontrou. Queria dizer o quanto estava agradecido mas, de alguma forma, sentia que eles já sabiam. Apenas sorriu e agradeceu, acenando adeus ao vento. Esperava que de algum modo sua despedida pudesse chegar até eles.
Então, contemplando uma vez mais os túmulos de seus irmãos, virou-se e começou a se dirigir à saída. Estava começando sua vida novamente. E aquele prometia ser um dia espetacular.
____________________
Pois bem, chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo. Espero que todos tenham gostado dele e que, acima de tudo, ele tenha lhes dado algo para pensar. Tantas guerras acontecem hoje no mundo, mas será que elas são realmente necessárias? Fica aqui meu protesto contra todos esses conflitos sem sentido e todo esse derramamento inútil de sangue. Espero que um dia isso mude. Lembrem-se sempre: A vida é um bem único, ela não tem preço. É o mais valioso tesouro que podemos conseguir e por esse motivo não deve ser desperdiçada!
Obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews, e-mails e comentários! São suas mensagens que me estimulam a continuar.
Bem, por hora vou ficando por aqui. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Até lá!
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	10. Interlúdio Parte I: Busca Desesperada

Capítulo Nove — Interlúdio Parte I: Busca Desesperada
"Você tem que se acalmar, Sakura." falou Tomoyo. Havia duas semanas que a jovem Dama das Cartas se encontrava em um estado de profundo desespero. Desde que Shaoran fora atingido por aquele estranho raio e desaparecera sem maiores razões aparentes, ela tentava encontrar uma explicação, algo que trouxesse seu Lobo de volta.
"Nervosa do jeito que está, não conseguirá nada, Sakura. Só vai conseguir fazer um buraco no chão." falou Kero, observando a garota andar de um lado para o outro. Voou para perto de sua mestra, fazendo-a parar. A preocupação nos olhos do pequeno guardião era visível e palpável mas ele sabia que não poderia ajudar a resolver aquele problema se estivesse com a mente conturbada. Tinha que se concentrar nas questões que possuíam diante de si.
Sakura se sentou no sofá que havia no quarto de Tomoyo. Estavam apenas as duas mulheres e os dois guardiões. Parado em um canto, Yue estava quieto. Mantinha os olhos fechados, embora sua postura continuasse austera e imponente. Todavia, Sakura sabia que sob aquela expressão compenetrada e aquela máscara de disciplina e frieza, seu guardião estava bastante inquieto.
"Já faz duas semanas, Tomoyo!" exclamou Sakura. "Como pode pedir que eu me acalme? Duas semanas e nós ainda não temos uma pista sequer sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia! Quero Shaoran de volta e vou até o Inferno se precisar para trazê-lo de volta para nós."
"Sabemos disso, Sakura." falou Tomoyo. "Mas seu nervosismo não nos levará a lugar algum. Precisa manter a cabeça fria para podermos pensar com clareza. Shaoran precisa da nossa ajuda. Ele precisa de você. Concentre-se, sei que nós podemos solucionar tudo isso. E nós vamos resolver tudo! Antes que perceba terá Shaoran de volta e tudo não terá passado de um sonho. Ainda vamos rir de tudo isso."
Sakura limitou-se a concordar com um aceno de sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e caminhava até a janela. Levantou a persiana, que estava meio fechada, contemplando o imenso jardim da mansão Daidouji, com todas aquelas flores exuberantes, cuja beleza estonteante enchia os olhos de todas as pessoas que as admiravam.
Sua mente conturbada preocupava-se em formular as mais diversas teorias a respeito do paradeiro de seu namorado. O súbito modo como o rapaz desaparecera, em meio a um raio róseo que o envolveu por completo sem qualquer razão visível e racional a perturbava em demasia. Sakura ainda ficou muito tempo examinando a árvore sob a qual estavam naquele momento. Porém, não chegando a qualquer conclusão plausível, acabou desistindo de sua análise. Estava claro que não poderia fazer nada sozinha, mas não gostava daquele sentimento de impotência.
Desviou os olhos do jardim, virando-se para o aposento que a abrigava e fitando Tomoyo profundamente com seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios ao pensar no quanto a amizade da jovem lhe era valiosa. Juntas, as duas já haviam passado por tanta coisa, muitas das quais ninguém jamais iria sequer imaginar. Sakura já não imaginava mais sua vida sem Tomoyo, da mesma forma como não a imaginava sem seu Pequeno Lobo.
"O que houve?" perguntou a jovem de longos cabelos negros, diante do olhar que Sakura lhe lançava.
"Nada." respondeu a moça. "Estava apenas pensando o quando você é importante para mim. Você nunca me deixou sozinha, qualquer que fosse o problema. Obrigada por tudo que está fazendo, Tomoyo."
Sorrindo, a garota de olhos cor de violeta se levantou, caminhando até perto de Sakura e abraçando-a ternamente.
"Não precisa me agradecer, Sakura. Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim e o quanto eu te amo. Não te deixaria passar por tudo isso sozinha."
Permaneceram abraçadas por mais algum tempo, tentando transmitir forças uma a outra. Kero sorriu ao ver o quão bela era a amizade que unia aquelas duas jovens. Por fim, separaram-se, Sakura sentindo sua determinação fortalecida.
"Telefonei para Hong Kong ontem." disse a jovem Dama das Cartas. "Meiling está vindo para cá para nos ajudar. Ela disse que tomaria o primeiro vôo de amanhã, pois tinha que resolver algumas coisas por lá antes de viajar."
Tomoyo acenou a cabeça.
"E eu recebi a resposta do e-mail que enviei para Eriol. Ele disse que está vindo da Inglaterra para ajudar nas buscas. Ele chega depois de amanhã, no vôo do meio-dia. Enquanto isso, disse que estará pesquisando por lá, nos livros antigos escritos pelo mago Clow." ela falou.
"Faz tanto tempo desde que os vimos pela última vez, não é mesmo?" disse Sakura. "Estou com saudades."
"É verdade." respondeu Tomoyo. "Vamos aproveitar para conversar bastante e tirar o atraso de todos os anos que não os vimos."
Sakura concordou, sorrindo ao pensar que encontraria seus amigos mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo.
"Espero que com a ajuda da reencarnação de Clow tenhamos mais sorte e possamos resolver tudo." falou Kero. Todos concordaram.
"Já está ficando tarde." falou Sakura. "É melhor eu voltar para casa. Vou aproveitar para pesquisar um pouco mais. Quem sabe as cartas possam me indicar alguma coisa."
"Tudo bem. Boa sorte então, Sakura. Tomara que solucionemos esse mistério o quanto antes." falou Tomoyo, levantando-se.
Sakura pegou sua bolsa da mesinha que havia no centro do quarto da amiga, fazendo com que Kero entrasse dentro da mesma. Yue voltou à forma de Yukito, que depois de muito tempo de treino e estudo já conseguia manter algumas das memórias de sua identidade real, embora sua personalidade doce se mantivesse intacta.
Como boa anfitriã, Tomoyo fez questão de acompanhá-los até o portão. Desceram as escadas da mansão Daidouji sem pressa. Percorreram os degraus de mármore até o saguão de entrada, que dava para a passarela aberta no jardim. Tomoyo os conduziu até o grande portão de ferro que guardava a entrada da mansão.
"Bem, é aqui que nós nos despedimos, pessoal." falou a filha de Sonomi. "Boa sorte com as cartas, Sakura. Espero que descubra algo."
"Eu também, Tomoyo." falou Sakura. "Eu também."
"Nos encontramos novamente amanhã?" perguntou a jovem de olhos violeta.
"Certamente que sim." respondeu Sakura.
"Então até amanhã." falou Tomoyo.
"Até amanhã." falou a feiticeira, virando-se e caminhando em direção à sua casa, tendo Kero em sua bolsa e Yukito ao seu lado.
"Quer que eu te acompanhe, Sakura?" perguntou o rapaz de cabelos prateados.
"Não precisa, Yukito. Obrigada." respondeu Sakura. "Posso voltar sozinha. Kero está comigo."
"Tudo bem então. Eu vou para casa." falou.
Despediram-se, cada um indo para um lado. Sakura caminhou lentamente pelas ruas de Tomoeda, percorrendo sem pressa a distância que ligava a casa de Tomoyo à sua própria. Enquanto andava, pensava em como a ausência de Shaoran era angustiante. Acostumara-se a ter o jovem sempre por perto e saber que ele podia estar correndo perigo naquele momento a amedrontava em demasia.
"Vamos, Sakura." pensou. "Deixe de ser tão paranóica! Não vai acontecer nada com o Shaoran!"
Duvidava das próprias palavras. Sua intuição era forte e naquele momento ela lhe mostrava um sentimento novo e estranho, uma angústia crescente, como se houvesse uma certa urgência pairando no ar.
Continuou caminhando, cruzando o Parque Pingüim e chegando, por fim, ao portão de um sobrado amarelo. Abriu o pequeno portão branco de madeira de sua casa, buscando a chave da porta em sua bolsa. Logo a encontrou, destravando a porta e entrando em sua casa. As luzes estava acesas, fato que Sakura estranhou. Seu pai ainda deveria estar na universidade, uma vez que iria repor uma aula que perdera e seu irmão ainda deveria estar trabalhando.
Tirou os sapatos e pendurou a bolsa, após permitir que Kero saísse de dentro dela. Então caminhou até cozinha, surpreendendo-se por encontrar Touya fazendo o jantar.
"O que houve?" perguntou. "Pensei que ainda estivesse em serviço."
"Fui liberado mais cedo." falou Touya. "Hoje é dia de reunião geral dos chefes de setor e por isso todos os funcionários foram dispensados do turno da noite."
"Que bom." falou Sakura, simplesmente, tomando um copo de água antes de subir para seu quarto.
"Antes que eu me esqueça, diga para aquela bola de pêlos parar de assaltar a geladeira durante a noite." falou seu irmão, em um tom um pouco irritado. "Ele comeu o bolo da sobremesa de hoje!"
Sakura sorriu.
"Tudo bem, eu digo." falou a moça, antes de desaparecer da cozinha. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta.
Sentou-se na cama, cansada depois de mais um dia de procura infrutífera. Mal podia esperar que Eriol e Meiling chegassem. Com eles, tudo certamente iria ficar mais fácil. Além do mais, estava com saudades de seus amigos. Não os encontrava havia anos e ela pretendia aproveitar a ocasião para saber o que acontecera durante todo o tempo que ficaram sem se ver.
"Touya não ia trabalhar hoje?" perguntou Kero.
"Ele foi dispensado mais cedo." respondeu Sakura. "E mandou você parar de assaltar a geladeira. Você comeu o bolo que meu pai tinha feito."
Kero apenas resmungou algo ininteligível, sentando-se em sua cama. Sakura, por sua vez, estava pensativa, alheia a tudo ao seu redor.
Levantou-se da cama lentamente, caminhando até seu escrivaninha e abrindo a primeira gaveta, onde se deparou com um livro. Abriu-o e tomou em suas mãos as cartas que haviam dentro dele. De alguma forma elas pareciam inquietas, como se algo não estivesse bem.
"Ora, realmente não está bem!" pensou. "Shaoran está sumido!" 
Voltou a se sentar, olhando as cartas, uma a uma. A estranha aura de agitação em torno delas começava a incomodar a jovem que, apesar do esforço para manter a calma, começava a ceder para seu desespero.
A energia exalada pelas cartas não transmitia somente inquietude. Havia algo mais na cálida aura que era emanada por cada umas delas. Sakura sentiu um certo medo na essência pura de suas amigas, um sentimento que mesclava ansiedade e angústia em uma única emoção. Lembrou-se imediatamente da sensação de urgência em seu coração, fazendo com que crescesse sua necessidade de obter respostas.
A jovem pensou no quanto as cartas eram importantes para ela. Foi por causa delas que vivera os melhores anos de sua vida. Passara por muitas aventuras e vivera coisas tão extraordinárias quanto em qualquer história de ficção. Havia sido por causa das cartas que ela havia conhecido Shaoran, que acabara se tornando alguém tão importante em sua vida. Elas não eram apenas meras ferramentas mágicas, eram muito mais. Eram suas amigas, companheiras que em horas de desespero sempre lhe deram força e apoio. Horas como aquela.
Foi então que, subitamente, Sakura foi tomada por uma estranha tontura e uma forte dor de cabeça, que vinha em espasmos, quase como se alguém estivesse martelando suas têmporas. Junto com a dor, ela podia ver flashes, visões que se mostravam como quadros, frames de um filme.
Viu Shaoran conversando com Eriol. Depois viu o amigo lutando em um descampado contra um homem de manto negro e logo em seguida a visão mudou para um grande salão, onde várias pessoas estavam sentadas ao redor de uma mesa de madeira. Ela conseguiu divisar Shaoran, Eriol e, estranhamente, ela mesma, tendo seus guardiões logo atrás de si.
Tudo ficou escuro por um breve espaço de tempo, após o qual Sakura pôde ver cenas de seu primeiro encontro com Shaoran, logo após ele ter voltado da China. Lembrou-se com júbilo desse dia, que lhe trazia sempre tantas boas recordações.
A visão mudou e a jovem feiticeira contemplou um grande portal negro, que era cruzado por ela, Shaoran, Eriol e mais algumas pessoas que não conhecia.
Sua cabeça latejou uma vez mais, a dor trazendo consigo imagens do Festival de Verão do ano anterior. Reconheceu o momento em que Shaoran lhe deu um pequeno enfeite de cabelo feito pelos sacerdotes do Templo e que ela guardava com muito carinho.
Outro espasmo. Desta vez ela viu um bela mulher erguer as mãos e irradiar uma forte luz sobre uma passarela coberta de criaturas grotescas. Tudo novamente ficou escuro. Quando ela conseguiu ver de novo, reparou que novamente era a passarela de antes. Mas desta vez, somente Shaoran e ela mesma estavam lá. Lutavam contra um ser bastante insólito. Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha diante da aparência brutal daquela criatura.
O espasmo veio pela milésima vez, revelando ela mesma abraçada a seu amado Lobo. Pétalas de flores pairavam no ar, rodopiando e flutuando sobre as cabeças do casal. Lentamente eles se beijaram e a visão cedeu espaço para uma intensa confusão, onde colunas negras emergiam do chão e se elevavam aos céus, trazendo um grande caos o todo o ambiente ao redor. As imagens se distorceram em um enorme borrão, fazendo com que o aspecto caótico daquela ilusão tomasse uma aparência ainda mais confusa e desordenada.
Súbito, a visão cessou, a dor indo embora juntamente com a incômoda sensação de tontura que a acompanhava. Sakura deitou-se na cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Aquilo era por demais estranho. Costumava ter visões, sim, mas nunca daquele forma. Os fatos sempre lhe eram mostrados em sonhos, durante a noite, enquanto dormia. Ver coisas daquela forma, acordada, era uma experiência nova e, até certo ponto, assustadora para ela.
Sacudiu a cabeça com força, pensando nas imagens que testemunhara durante aqueles poucos segundos de aflição. Segundos que para ela pareceram horas longas e intermináveis, carregadas de agonia e surpresa. Os acontecimentos que lhe foram mostrados eram tão estranhos, que apenas o caráter efêmero da visão a tornava suportável.
Sem hesitar, Sakura se levantou, caminhando até sua escrivaninha. Aquilo tudo a estava deixando louca. Precisava fazer algo antes que sua sanidade ameaçasse ceder perante a dureza dos fatos.
Sentou-se, tendo a sua frente somente o baralho das cartas mágicas. Contemplou-as longamente, pedindo aos céus para que a ajudassem naquele momento. Estendeu um lenço preto sobre a superfície lustrada da mesa, dispondo suas amigas sobre o tecido sedoso. Embaralhou-as com cuidado, pensando que elas a ajudariam mais uma vez. Delicadamente cortou o maço em três partes, voltando a uni-los em um único monte.
"Por favor." pensou. "Por favor me ajudem. Preciso de respostas e sei que vocês podem me ajudar."
Tocou o baralho com os dedos e puxou a primeira carta, dispondo-a sobre o lenço. Pegou a segunda, colocando-a abaixo da primeira. A outra carta veio abaixo da segunda e a seguinte, abaixo da terceira. As quatro cartas formavam uma coluna vertical na extremidade esquerda do lenço.
Sakura pegou outra carta, colocando-a mais acima do tecido, simbolizando o ponto Norte. A outra carta foi colocada simbolizando o Leste. Outra para o Sul e outra para o Oeste. No centro, entre as quatro cartas, foi colocada uma outra, simbolizando a comunhão dos quatro pontos cardeais.
Concentrou-se por um momento antes de prosseguir. Respirou fundo, à medida que sentia sua energia harmonizando-se com a essência de suas cartas. Uniu as mãos em uma prece silenciosa, pedindo por sabedoria e conhecimento.
"Eu pergunto à Terra, o que tens a me dizer?" indagou a jovem, ao mesmo tempo que virava a primeira carta da coluna vertical. A carta da _Terra_. Sakura imaginou o que aquilo poderia significar. A Terra falando sobre ela mesma. Decidiu continuar.
"Eu pergunto à Água, o que tens a me dizer?" ela inquiriu, virando a segunda carta da coluna. A _Balança_. A _Terra_ e a _Balança_. O que significava aquilo, afinal? Equilíbrio na Terra? Deu prosseguimento ao ritual.
"Eu perguntou ao Ar, o que tens a me dizer?" falou, virando a terceira carta. _Apagar_. O que poderia ser apagado? A Terra? O Equilíbrio?
"Eu pergunto ao Fogo, o que tens a me dizer?" ela perguntou, virando a última carta da coluna. A _Sombra_.
Olhou as quatro cartas que tinha diante de si. _Terra, Balança, Apagar e Sombra_. O que elas queriam lhe dizer? Pensou um pouco. A _Sombra_ representava alguma ameaça. Talvez... O equilíbrio da Terra estivesse ameaçado pelas Sombras.
Decidiu partir para as outras cartas. Contemplou as cinco cartas restantes dispostas sobre o lenço formando uma cruz. Esperava que com elas pudesse obter alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de Shaoran e, quem sabe, ligá-la à mensagem que as quatro primeiras cartas haviam passado.
Respirou fundo antes de continuar com a leitura. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo do que poderia encontrar.
De onde estava, Kero apenas assistia enquanto sua mestra se concentrava profundamente na interpretação dos sinais. Ele sabia que o poder das cartas era grande e que elas podiam muito bem revelar o que estava acontecendo. Além disso, confiava em Sakura. Ele sabia que a garota tinha capacidade suficiente para interpretar corretamente os sinais revelados a ela.
Olhou sua mestra mais uma vez. Sakura estava de olhos fechados, em profunda concentração. Ergueu a mão direita, tocando a carta com a ponta dos dedos.
"O que revelas para mim, ó Vento Norte?" ela falou com convicção, virando a carta do topo da cruz. O _Labirinto_. Shaoran estava perdido. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração ao saber que seu Lobo estava perdido e poderia estar sofrendo.
"O que revelas para mim, ó Vento Leste?" ela disse, virando a carta da direita. O _Tempo_ se mostrou, revelando que Shaoran estava perdido... no Tempo? Sakura estranhou aquilo. Como o rapaz poderia estar perdido no tempo? Tentou raciocinar e pensar em uma razão para tal fato, mas não chegou a qualquer conclusão plausível. Decidiu prosseguir. Talvez as próximas cartas lhe dessem a explicação que procurava.
"O que revelas para mim, ó Vento Sul?" ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que virava a carta que formava a ponta inferior da cruz. O _Retorno_ se fez visível, indicando, talvez, que Shaoran estivesse perdido em um tempo passado. Encarou as três cartas sobre a mesa, desviando o olhar para as duas que ainda restavam. Àquela altura, a jovem feiticeira já não sabia mais o que esperar.
"O que revelas para mim, ó Vento Oeste?" indagou a garota, virando a carta da esquerda. Os _Gêmeos_. Estranho... Seria aquela a causa de toda aquela bagunça? Mas o que os _Gêmeos_ poderiam representar? Por mais que ela pensasse, não conseguia descobrir. Decidiu revelar a última carta, que lhe diria o motivo de tudo aquilo.
"Aos Quatro Ventos eu lanço minha voz. Que ela atravesse o Tempo e o Espaço. Que cruze as barreiras da existência. Que os Quatro Ventos revelem perante mim o que antes estava oculto e invisível."
Virou a quinta e última carta, que estava ao centro da cruz. A _Luz_. Aquela era a razão de toda aquela questão. Shaoran estava perdido em um tempo passado. O papel dos gêmeos ainda era um mistério para ela, mas o motivo era claro: busca por luz. Iluminação. Mas trazer luz sobre o que?
Sakura arriscou puxar uma última carta do topo do baralho, deparando-se com a _Escuridão_. Trazer Luz à Escuridão. Essa era a resposta que as cartas tinham para dar. Para que o equilíbrio natural da Terra não fosse destruído pelas sombras, deveria-se trazer luz à escuridão. Entretanto ela não podia imaginar como aquilo se relacionava com o fato de Shaoran estar perdido no tempo e nem como os _Gêmeos_ se encaixavam naquele quebra-cabeças. As pistas pareciam estar incompletas, embora a jovem soubesse que algo lhe escapava aos sentidos.
A Dama das Cartas pensou em como aquele episódio era por demais insólito. As respostas que obtivera quase não haviam sanado suas dúvidas. Ao contrário, pareciam querer incitá-las ainda mais. As verdades contidas nas cartas haviam ajudado a decifrar, em parte, algumas questões, clareando alguns poucos pontos acerca dos mistérios envolvendo Shaoran e seu desaparecimento repentino. Por outro lado, haviam enevoado outros tantos pontos, fazendo da dúvida algo inevitável.
"Por que as coisas têm que ser tão difíceis?" murmurou Sakura, sentindo uma ponta de desapontamento e desânimo atingi-la.
"Para que possamos aprender algo com elas." falou Kero, de dentro de sua gaveta. "Nada que realmente vale a pena é fácil, Sakura. Nem deve ser. As dificuldades são colocadas em nosso caminho para que, no futuro, possamos nos lembrar delas e do que aprendemos com elas. E então poderemos dizer com orgulho que conseguimos vencer mais uma provação em nossas vidas."
Sakura sorriu diante da colocação de seu Guardião. Não podia negar a sabedoria evidente nas palavras de Kero, que induziam a uma profunda reflexão. O pequeno ser alado podia ser bastante sensato em alguns momentos.
Olhou para o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira, vendo que já passava das dez horas. A leitura das cartas tomara mais tempo do que ela inicialmente imaginara. Sem dizer nada, a garota se levantou, decidida a tomar um banho e dormir. O dia seguinte seria bastante exaustivo, uma vez que Meiling chegaria de Hong Kong.
Kero observou sua mestra sair do quarto e se dirigir ao banheiro. Mentalmente, o Guardião relembrava os fatos narrados por Sakura, tentando encontrar mais pistas para tudo aquilo. Relacionava o acontecimento aos sinais mostrados pelas cartas momentos antes, analisando seus significados e buscando alguma conexão entre eles que estivesse além do óbvio e do racional. Era claro e evidente que a resposta dada pelas cartas não se restringia tão somente à leitura feita por Sakura. Havia algo mais por trás de tudo. Algo que, de alguma forma, carregava consigo todo o destino do mundo.
Lembrou-se de oito anos antes, da época em que Sakura ainda era uma Card Captor. Tinha saudades daqueles tempos. Tudo era tão mais fácil, mais simples e mais claro. As soluções pareciam sempre estar ao seu alcance, não importando os problemas. Recordou-se com júbilo do dia em que Sakura leu as cartas pela primeira vez, durante o incidente com a carta do Espelho. Como ele gostaria que o desfecho de tudo aquilo fosse fácil como fora daquela vez. Doce ilusão.
Voltou a pensar em sua mestra. Tantos anos haviam se passado desde que a conhecera. Tinha que admitir que Sakura havia superado todas as suas expectativas, tanto no campo da magia como na área pessoal. A garota havia-se tornado uma grande feiticeira. Mais ainda, havia-se tornado uma companheira e amiga fiel e única, ocupando um espaço no coração do pequeno guardião que nem mesmo o Mago Clow tivera o privilégio de possuir.
Viu Sakura entrar no quarto novamente, recém-saída do banho. Vestia um pijama azul claro com detalhes em branco. Tinha o nome bordado em letras prateadas no peito, juntamente com o desenho que uma pequena flor. Escovava os cabelos castanhos, que agora estavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. O pequeno sorriu diante do pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça, mostrando o quanto a garota havia mudado. Não era mais uma criança. De fato, há muito tempo deixara de ser. Havia crescido e se tornado uma mulher formidável. Não que fosse a garota mais bonita do mundo, mas possuía uma beleza exótica e incomum. Isso, somado ao seu ar inocente e à sua aparência pura e casta lhe conferiam uma graciosidade única e especial. Talvez por essa razão atraísse tantas atenções para si, muito embora ela nem sempre gostasse de tantos olhares e cortejos.
A garota terminou de escovar o cabelos e depositou a escova sobre a cômoda de madeira, virando-se em seguida e caminhando até a janela. Levantou a mão no intuito de fechá-la, mas deteve-se ao olhar o céu do lado de fora, que se mostrava limpo e claro. A cena era bastante rara. Quase não havia nuvens e as poucas que podiam ser vistas estavam bastante esparsas. A Lua já não estava mais cheia. Começava a diminuir, se preparando para entrar em seu quarto minguante. Ao redor, as estrelas fulgiam e cintilavam, alheias à toda preocupação que atormentava o pequeno coração da jovem Dama das Cartas.
"Shaoran." murmurou. "Onde você está?"
Ergueu a mão de novo, desta vez fechando definitivamente a janela de seu quarto. Dentro dele, a fraca luz da lâmpada do abajur projetava sombras difusas sobre as paredes, distorcendo imagens e fazendo-as tomar proporções bizarras e incomuns.
Contemplou aquelas sombras durante um longo tempo, até que seu olhar desviou para sua escrivaninha. Viu o lenço preto que usara anteriormente para ler as cartas. Não muito longe havia um porta-lápis e um bloco de notas ao lado, com algumas palavras rabiscadas às pressas. Mas não foi tudo aquilo que capturou a atenção da garota. No fundo da mesa, quase encostado na parede, ela divisou um porta retrato, onde uma foto de três amigos se mostrava timidamente em meio à penumbra do aposento. Shaoran, Tomoyo e ela própria estavam sorrindo, tendo ao fundo aquilo que se parecia com um festival.
"O Festival de Verão do Templo." pensou Sakura, com um sorriso.
Logo ao lado, havia outra foto, tirada no aeroporto no dia em que Eriol partira para a Inglaterra.
"Eriol." murmurou a jovem. "Venha logo, por favor. Preciso de você."
O relógio apitou: era quase meia noite. Sakura decidiu dormir de uma vez por todas. O dia havia sido bastante cansativo e o dia seguinte prometia ser tão ou ainda mais desgastante que aquele.
Caminhou até sua cama, apagando a luz do abajur durante o trajeto. Uma série de gestos simples, automáticos, quase inconscientes. Deitou-se, envolta pela suave escuridão que dominava o quarto, iluminado somente pela fraca luz da Lua que entrava pela janela. Era a única coisa que não permitia que o aposento mergulhasse por completo na mais profunda escuridão.
Antes de fechar os olhos, ainda olhou ao redor, desejando com todas as forças que tudo aquilo encontrasse logo seu fim, para o bem ou para o mal. Pelo menos assim toda aquela ansiedade e angústia desapareceria. Sabia que o enigma que envolvia o desaparecimento do guerreiro chinês era complexo. Talvez resultasse em algo trágico. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente perturbada.
Por fim, após alguns minutos de reflexão, adormeceu, entregando-se aos braços de Morfeu e deixando que ele a carregasse para seu reino etéreo e surreal onde ela poderia, pelo menos durante a noite, sonhar.
____________________
A madrugada não tardou a passar. A alvorada despontou no horizonte, trazendo os raios quentes e revigorantes do Sol nascente e tingindo o céu de um laranja profundo.
Sakura despertou mais cedo que de costume naquele dia, fato que chamou a atenção de Kero. Não era do feitio de sua mestra levantar junto com o Sol, tampouco estar tão disposta àquela hora da manhã. Então lembrou-se da chegada de Meiling. Talvez a ansiedade do reencontro tivesse tirado o sono da garota.
"Bom dia." cumprimentou o guardião.
"Bom dia, Kero." respondeu Sakura, abrindo as janelas e espreguiçando-se longamente, antes de caminhar até o guarda roupa e tirar um vestido azul.
Trocou-se em silencio, lenta e despreocupadamente. Não sabia ao certo porque levantara tão cedo. Todos ainda dormiam. Entretanto, ela não sentia mais sono. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Desceu as escadas até a cozinha, preparando-se para fazer o café da manhã.
Enquanto cozinhava, as lembranças das visões que tivera na noite anterior voltaram a atormentá-la, trazendo de volta consigo aquele sentimento de urgência que ela conhecia bem. Decidiu não ficar pensando naquilo. Esperaria até que Meiling e Eriol tivessem chegado para, só então, retomar seus problemas. Por horas, descansaria.
Não demorou muito e seu pai logo desceu, surpreendendo-se por encontrar a filha acordada àquela hora.
"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura?" perguntou. "Ainda é muito cedo, durma mais um pouco, filha. Hoje eu deveria preparar o café."
"Não se preocupe, papai." falou a jovem, com uma expressão suave. "Não estou mais com sono. Gostaria de te ajudar."
Fujitaka sorriu diante do rosto terno da filha, caminhando para perto dela. Tinha sorte de ter alguém tão doce e meiga como Sakura. Tinha muito orgulho de sua filha e não escondia isso de ninguém. Por essa razão ficara muito preocupado quando recebeu a notícia do desaparecimento de Shaoran. Sabia o quanto ela o amava e percebeu a crescente queda no ânimo de sua pequena Flor. Vê-la sorrindo novamente o enchia de uma alegria quente e reconfortante.
Observou a garota preparar habilidosamente algumas panquecas doces, enquanto ele próprio fazia suco de laranjas. Alguns minutos depois, o café da manhã estava pronto.
Sentaram-se à mesa, servindo-se das panquecas que Sakura havia feito. Nesse meio tempo, Touya também acordara, juntando-se ao pai e à irmã.
A hora do desjejum prosseguiu normalmente, sem maiores distrações e contratempos. Sakura procurou aliviar um pouco o estresse das últimas semanas. A conversa com seu pai e seu irmão contribuiu imensamente para isso.
Tão logo terminou de tomar o desjejum, Sakura se levantou e subiu de volta para seu quarto, arrumando-se para ir à casa de Tomoyo. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e colocou o livro das cartas em sua bolsa, tomando cuidado para não esquecer nada importante. Colocou o pingente da chave em volta do pescoço, enquanto contemplava a si mesma no espelho. Sorriu para o próprio reflexo, diante do pensamento de que, se fosse antigamente, se ela ainda tivesse dez anos de idade, estaria chorando abraçado ao travesseiro ao invés de estar tomando efetivamente uma atitude. Não que aquilo fosse motivo para risos, mas ela não podia deixar de achar graça da situação.
Terminou de se arrumar e saiu, tendo como destino a mansão de sua amiga. Tanto Sonomi quanto os muitos criados que trabalhavam na mansão já haviam se acostumado com a presença constante da garota na propriedade. Desde que o namorado fora dado como desaparecido, a jovem parecia buscar freqüentemente o conforto e o carinho da amiga. Ou pelo menos era isso o que pensavam.
Caminhou até o portão devagar, este reagindo e abrindo-se automaticamente à mera aproximação da jovem. Foi cumprimentada jovialmente pelo porteiro da mansão, respondendo no mesmo tom suave. Caminhou pelo jardim através das muitas flores que adornavam a beira da passarela, adentrando a casa e, seguindo instruções de uma criada, indo até o pátio dos fundos, onde Tomoyo a esperava.
De fato, encontrou a amiga sentada em um banco de madeira que havia perto de uma roseira. Tomoyo lia um grosso volume, cujo título já quase apagado exibia em letras douradas a palavra "Hamlet".
"Finalmente decidiu saltar dos livros de design para a literatura clássica?" perguntou a Dama das Cartas em tom de provocação, aproximando-se da amiga. Tomoyo apenas sorriu.
"Shakespeare." falou a garota. "Faz bem mudar de ares de vez em quando. Devia ler, é muito bom."
"Acho que vou recusar." falou Sakura, sorrindo. "Eu já o li uma vez. Além do mais, minha vida já está trágica o suficiente sem a ajuda de livros. Não preciso complementá-la com histórias de vingança e dissertações sobre a natureza do ser humano. Quem sabe numa próxima vez."
"Quem sabe." disse Tomoyo, divertida, enquanto marcava a página e fechava o livro. "Algum progresso."
"Sim, se é que podemos realmente chamar de progresso." falou Sakura, sentando-se ao lado de Tomoyo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de contar à amiga o que descobrira na noite anterior. Sentiu uma infinidade de fragrâncias se misturar ao perfume das rosas que haviam ao lado, compondo um perfume único e surreal. Voltou a abrir os olhos, encarando Tomoyo.
"Li as cartas ontem. Elas me disseram que Shaoran está perdido no tempo."
Tomoyo franziu as sobrancelhas. "Como?"
E Sakura passou a contar a leitura que fizera na noite anterior, tomando cuidado para não omitir nem um detalhe sequer. Contou à amiga como o ritual se desenvolvera, o modo como as cartas se mostraram, uma após a outra, revelando as pistas para o mistério que as rodeava.
Contou também sobre as visões que tivera. Era estranho ter crises como aquela. A visão lhe mostrou cenas de sua própria vida intercaladas com outras que ela não conseguia identificar. Fora uma visão premonitória bastante diferente daquelas que ela estava acostumada.
Tomoyo estava quieta. O término da narrativa lhe dera muito o que pensar. Tinha que concordar com a amiga, a visão realmente estava fora dos padrões as quais elas estavam acostumadas. Entretanto, se aquilo era um bom ou mal sinal ela não sabia dizer.
Tomou um gole do chá que havia sido servido momentos antes de Sakura iniciar seu relato, tentando encontrar alguma forma de interligar os fatos. As pesquisas que tinha feito haviam sido de todo infrutíferas e a leitura das cartas não acrescentava nada. Era irritante aquela aparente falta de capacidade delas.
"Talvez estejamos concentrando nossos esforços na direção errada, Sakura." falou a jovem de cabelos escuros. "Tanta busca, tantas pesquisas e tudo resulta em nada. Mesmo as aparentes respostas que nos são reveladas parecem apenas contribuir para aumentar nossas dúvidas."
"Eu sei, Tomoyo. Mas parece evidente que o problema é por demais complexo para que possamos resolvê-lo sozinhas. Vamos esperar por Eriol e Meiling. Com eles aqui tudo ficará mais fácil." disse Sakura, tentando acreditar no que dizia.
"Já que tocou no assunto, tomara que a Meiling chegue logo. Estou com saudades." falou Tomoyo. "Acho que ela vem depois do almoço."
"Não vão precisar esperar tanto!" disse uma voz, próxima ao banco.
Meiling caminhou rapidamente através do pátio e se aproximou do banco, sorrindo para as duas jovens que estavam sentadas. Sua personalidade não aparentava ter mudado muito, como Sakura e Tomoyo bem puderam perceber pelo tom de voz vibrante e pelo modo determinado como andava. Fisicamente, entretanto, estava muito diferente. Cortara os longos cabelos negros, que agora estavam um pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros, e prendera-os em um rabo de cavalo. Crescera bastante desde seu último encontro com as amigas, tornando-se a mais alta das três.
"Estávamos com saudades, Meiling!" falou Tomoyo, abraçando a amiga.
"Faz muito tempo, não é?" perguntou Sakura. Meiling concordou, soltando-se de Tomoyo e abraçando a jovem feiticeira também.
"O que fez com Xiao Lang, Sakura?" perguntou a chinesa, em tom de provocação.
"Não vamos falar sobre isso agora." falou a jovem de olhos verdes. "Eriol chega amanhã. Explicaremos tudo quando ele também estiver aqui. Dessa forma pouparemos tempo e poderemos nos concentrar nas buscas. Por hora, falemos sobre coisas mais agradáveis!"
Meiling apenas assentiu, observando Tomoyo e Sakura se sentarem e fazendo o mesmo.
"Você está linda, Meiling!" falou Tomoyo. "Os anos foram bastante generosos contigo."
"Eu sempre fui linda, Tomoyo." falou a garota, brincando. A jovem riu da graça feita pela amiga. "Mas falando sério, obrigada. Mas eu não sou a única, não é mesmo? Vocês duas também estão ótimas! Quase não a reconheci, Sakura. o que fez com o cabelo?"
"Decidi deixá-lo crescer um pouco. Achei que ficaria bom." ela respondeu.
"E realmente ficou. Você está muito bonita desse jeito." disse Meiling. Sakura agradeceu. conversaram por um longo tempo, até que uma criada as chamou para o almoço.
Havia sido servido arroz, legumes cozidos no vapor e um assado de aparência maravilhosa. Comeram com gosto, apreciando a companhia de amigas tão queridas. Tudo aquilo pela qual haviam passado há tantos anos tinha ajudado a forjar uma amizade inabalável, que nem mesmo o tempo ou a distância conseguiu apagar.
Tomoyo pensou em como era incrível a maneira como o contado com Naoko, Rika, Chiharu e Yamazaki havia diminuído desde que haviam começado a faculdade. Eventualmente, ainda se encontravam para uma ocasional reunião, mas cada um agora levava sua própria vida. Com Eriol e Meiling, ao contrário, os laços haviam apenas se fortalecido, a despeito do fato de cada um morar em outro país. A jovem pensou na sorte que tinha, afinal poucas pessoas podiam se gabar de realmente conservar uma amizade desde os tempos de escola.
"O que houve, Tomoyo?" perguntou Meiling, notando o pequeno sorriso nos lábios da amiga.
"Estava apenas pensando em nossa sorte por termos nos conhecido. A amizade de vocês é muito importante para mim."
Sakura e Meiling sorriram. Terminaram a refeição rapidamente, indo para o quarto de Tomoyo, onde uma criada serviu o chá e a sobremesa.
Passaram a tarde toda conversando mil e uma coisas, mas em nenhum momento ousaram tocar no assunto que as reunira ali. De certa forma, isso foi benéfico para Sakura, que conseguiu se acalmar um pouco e distanciar seu pensamentos de todos os problemas. A presença forte e animada de Meiling contribuía de forma significativa para isso.
Dado momento, Tomoyo perguntou à chinesa onde estavam suas malas. Ela não as tinha visto em nenhum momento enquanto andava pela casa.
"Estão no hotel." disse Meiling. "Deixei tudo lá antes de vir para cá."
Tomoyo se levantou.
"Achou mesmo que eu te deixaria ficar em um hotel?" indagou a jovem Daidouji. "Qual o nome do lugar? Vou pedir para que alguém busque suas coisas. Ficará aqui, em minha casa. Temos muitos quartos vagos."
Meiling tentou argumentar mas, diante da insistência de Tomoyo, cedeu. Era incrível como a garota conseguia ser persuasiva quando queria.
Tomoyo saiu do quarto, chamando por Noaki. Voltou alguns minutos depois, dizendo que tudo havia sido arranjado. As malas de Meiling chegaram uma hora depois e a jovem se instalou em um dos quartos de hóspedes que havia na mansão.
Já era noite quando se despediram, combinando de se reencontrarem no dia seguinte às onze horas, para esperar por Eriol no aeroporto. Sakura caminhou para casa pensando em como era bom ter Meiling presente de novo. Quase se esquecera de como a prima de Shaoran era divertida e alegre.
____________________
A noite passou sem maiores transtornos. Sakura novamente acordou cedo no dia seguinte, ajudando Touya a preparar o desjejum. Chegou à casa de Tomoyo no horário marcado, já encontrando as amigas esperando-a na porta.
Entraram no carro que as levaria até o aeroporto. A viagem foi feita no mais absoluto silêncio. Se no dia anterior elas haviam evitado falar sobre o desaparecimento de Shaoran, naquele dia o problema passou a ocupar a mente de cada uma delas.
Sakura sentiu uma grande alegria por saber que Eriol a ajudaria novamente. Mal podia esperar para revê-lo. Já Meiling pensava que finalmente poderia conhecer a tão famosa reencarnação do grande mago que criara as cartas Clow, agora cartas Sakura.
Rapidamente chegaram ao aeroporto. Desceram do carro, caminhando firmemente em direção à plataforma de desembarque, ao mesmo tempo em que escutavam o vôo de Eriol ser anunciado nos auto-falantes.
Aproximaram-se com cuidado. Àquela hora o movimento no aeroporto era muito intenso. Aguardaram alguns minutos. Observaram muitas pessoas saírem pelo portão. Em meio àquela multidão de gente, Sakura conseguiu divisar um jovem de longos cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Tinha olhos azuis muito bonitos, emoldurados por um óculos de aros finos. Trajava uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca e trazia nas mãos um pequena gaiola, onde um ser negro se mostrava. Ao seu lado, um bela mulher de olhos avermelhados observava os arredores.
Sakura sorriu, Eriol finalmente havia chegado.
____________________
Aqui está mais um capítulo, desta vez focado na Sakura da dimensão original. Eriol e Meiling chegam de seus respectivos países para ajudar nas buscas por Shaoran. Tomara que agora o trabalho de Sakura se torne mais fácil. 
O método de leitura utilizado pela Sakura para interpretar as cartas não corresponde ao visto no episódio da Carta do Espelho. Ele foi baseado em um método de leitura de tarô. 
Gostaria de agradecer à Andréa, por ter me avisado de um pequeno detalhe com relação aos nomes dos pais de Clow. Eu lhes dei nomes japoneses, mas seu pai era inglês e a mãe era chinesa. O problema com os nomes já foi corrigido. Obrigado, Dréa, pelo aviso.
Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando esta história e me deixando reviews! Fico muito agradecido a todos vocês.
Até o próximo capítulo.
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai


	11. Interlúdio Parte II: Ajuda Inesperada

Capítulo Dez - Interlúdio Parte II: Ajuda Inesperada
Sakura sorriu ao ver Eriol cruzar o portão da plataforma de desembarque. Carregava uma pequena gaiola em suas mãos, onde um Spinel muito irritado podia ser visto. Logo ao lado, Nakuru olhava ao seu redor, enquanto empurrava um carrinho com as malas de ambos.
A feiticeira se aproximou, acompanhada de Tomoyo e Meiling. Nakuru abriu um grande sorriso assim que a viu e acenou exageradamente para as três garotas. Tomoyo se divertia, vendo que Nakuru continuava a mesma, excêntrica e animada.
"Olá, Sakura lindinha!" exclamou a forma falsa de Ruby Moon. "Que saudades eu estava de você!"
Sakura riu, diante da animação da moça.
"Olá, Nakuru. Também senti saudades. Olá, Eriol." falou a jovem.
"Olá, Sakura. Olá, Tomoyo." falou Eriol. "Nos reencontramos, finalmente."
"Seja bem vindo, Eriol." falou Tomoyo. Um pouco mais atrás, Meiling observava o caloroso reencontro entre seus amigos. Tomoyo imediatamente notou que a garota se excluíra do grupo e então se lembrou que Meiling não conhecia o rapaz britânico. "Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi, esta é Meiling Li, prima de Shaoran."
"Muito prazer, senhorita Meiling." disse Eriol, aproximando-se da chinesa e beijando sua mão delicadamente. A garota enrubesceu diante do ato cavalheiresco do jovem inglês. Era a primeira vez que a tratavam com tanta delicadeza. Nem mesmo Shaoran já havia feito algo semelhante.
"O prazer é meu." disse, desviando o olhar para não encará-lo. Sakura e Tomoyo trocaram olhares divertidos, enquanto pensavam que Eriol jamais mudaria seu jeito cortês de ser.
"O carro está nos esperando." falou Tomoyo. "Podemos ir. Conversamos no caminho."
Concordaram silenciosamente. Seguiram a jovem de olhos ametista através dos corredores lotados do aeroporto, chegando até o estacionamento, onde uma van estava estacionada.
Colocaram as malas de Eriol e Nakuru no bagageiro e se acomodaram nos bancos do automóvel. Eriol mantinha a pequena gaiola de Spinel junto de si. O motorista deu a partida, fazendo o carro se mover rápido. Logo chegaram à mansão, onde o almoço os esperava.
Aproveitaram os poucos minutos restantes de paz para refletir. Comeram calmamente e nem por um momento sequer tocaram no assunto do desaparecimento de Shaoran, muito embora a vontade de cada um deles fosse gritar aos quatro ventos as perguntas que tinham em mente. Por fim, após terminarem o almoço especial que havia sido preparado para a recepção de Eriol, Tomoyo conduziu todos eles para seu quarto, onde teriam mais privacidade para discutir tudo o que estava acontecendo.
"Não quero ser incomodada." disse Tomoyo para uma das criadas. "Interrompa-nos somente em caso de emergência."
"Sim, senhorita." ela assentiu, enquanto o grupo subia a longa escadaria que conduzia aos andares superiores da propriedade.
Caminharam até o quarto de Tomoyo em silêncio, ponderando o que viria a seguir e procurando manter a compostura até o último segundo. Enquanto percorriam aquele poucos metros que separavam a escadaria do aposento de Tomoyo, os quatro amigos rezavam para terem a capacidade e os meios necessários para solucionar o caso. Mesmo não estando totalmente inteirados dos fatos, Eriol e Meiling sabiam a complexidade de tudo aquilo e pediam aos céus para que tudo pudesse encontrar seu fim o quanto antes.
Sentaram-se cada um em uma poltrona, Eriol abrindo a gaiola de Suppi deixando que o pequeno guardião voasse livre. Sakura também soltou Kero, no mesmo instante em que Yukito entrava no quarto, cumprimentando jovialmente todos os presentes.
O silêncio era dominante. Diante da seriedade da situação, nem mesmo Kero ousou proferir qualquer provocação contra Spinel, fato que deixou Sakura imensamente agradecida. Olharam-se longamente, nenhuma palavra sendo pronunciada.
"O que têm feito nos últimos anos?" perguntou Nakuru, tentando começar um diálogo, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo de tocar no assunto da reunião.
"Nada de surpreendente." falou Tomoyo. "Estou cursando Design Industrial na Universidade de Tomoeda. A Sakura está cursando Psicologia. E vocês, o que estão fazendo?"
Meiling olhou para os presentes.
"Estou estudando Artes Cênicas na Universidade de Hong Kong." falou a chinesa. "O curso é muito bom."
"E eu estou cursando Economia na Universidade Oxford." falou Eriol.
Novamente o silêncio voltou a reinar absoluto, tirano, trazendo desconforto e intranqüilidade. Sakura se perguntou qual o motivo daquela hesitação inútil. Há algumas horas atrás todos estavam decididos e prontos para o que tivesse que acontecer. E agora estavam temerosos, mostrando um receio desmedido que, a seu ver, não tinha razão para acontecer.
"Devemos parar de esperar. Postergar o início da reunião não fará com que ela seja mais curta ou mais fácil. Esperar não vai fazer com que os fatos mudem ou se resolvam por si mesmos. Quanto antes começarmos, melhor. Então vamos começar logo!" falou a feiticeira, impaciente.
Eriol, Tomoyo e Meiling se olharam, um pouco apreensivos. A tensão no aposento era palpável. Os quatro jovens se olharam seriamente. Por fim, Eriol se manifestou.
"Muito bem, Sakura. Você disse que Shaoran desapareceu enquanto conversavam no Parque." a garota confirmou com a cabeça. "Pesquisei nos livros que o Mago Clow deixou, mas quase não encontrei nada. As informações não apontam qualquer caso semelhante."
"Entendo." disse Sakura, desanimada.
"Eu perguntei para a mãe de Shaoran e ela também não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma explicação." falou Meiling. "Eu tinha esperanças que tia Yelan pudesse saber algo, mas me enganei."
Todos apenas concordaram. Um pouco mais atrás, Yue e Ruby Moon prestavam atenção na conversa que se desenrolava no aposento. Kero e Spinel também estavam concentrados.
"É difícil pesquisar algo que você não sabe bem como aconteceu." falou o feiticeiro inglês. "Preciso de mais detalhes."
"Mas nós já contamos tudo na mensagem que te mandamos, Eriol." falou Sakura. "Não há mais nada a ser contado. Eu te passei todos os detalhes que haviam. Nada mais me vem à cabeça."
"Tem certeza, Sakura?" perguntou Meiling. "Tem certeza que não esqueceu de nada? O que estavam fazendo quando Shaoran desapareceu?"
"Apenas conversando, Meiling." falou a maga. "Shaoran ia me beijar quando foi atingido por aquele raio misterioso."
"Você disse que o raio veio da árvore, não é?" indagou Eriol. Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça. "Preciso ver a árvore."
Todos se levantaram. Spinel e Ruby imediatamente tomaram seus lugares ao lado de seu mestre, ao mesmo tempo em que Kerberus e Yue se aproximavam de Sakura. Tomoyo e Meiling trocaram olhares, imaginando o que Eriol poderia fazer. Observaram o feiticeiro erguer as mãos e sussurrar algo. Logo em seguida, houve um estampido e, no instante seguinte, o quarto estava vazio.
____________________
Sakura sentiu o mundo à sua volta se distorcer em um grande emaranhado de formas incertas e grotescas. Fechou os olhos com força, estranhando aquela sensação tão nova e peculiar. Quando voltou a abri-los, as coisas lentamente voltavam ao seu devido lugar. E foi só então que ela notou que não estava mais no quarto de Tomoyo. Tampouco na mansão da família Daidouji. Naquele exato momento ela se encontrava no parque, bem em frente à imensa cerejeira onde Shaoran desaparecera.
A jovem não pôde deixar de notar como tudo aquilo era irônico. Quando criança, aquela árvore lhe dera sombra. Usara seus galhos para brincar de balanço. Tinha sido em baixo dela que Shaoran a havia beijado pela primeira vez. E então, subitamente, essa mesma cerejeira havia levado seu amado lobo para longe dela. Aquela árvore já não lhe parecia mais tão bela e amável. Naquele momento, a árvore que lhe dava nome parecia apenas carregar melancolia e mistérios consigo. A cerejeira de seus sonhos de infância havia-se tornado palco de seu mais terrível pesadelo.
Eriol invocou seu báculo e se aproximou da árvore.
"Muita gente passa por aqui a essa hora." falou Tomoyo. "Não é perigoso que nos vejam?"
"Não se preocupe." falou o inglês. "Isolei magicamente esta área. Ninguém vai nos incomodar."
Continuou examinando a cerejeira. Proferiu uma série de encantamentos, tentando por tudo fazer com que a frondosa árvore revelasse alguma coisa. Entretanto, assim como Sakura, o rapaz não obteve nenhum sucesso significativo.
Sentaram-se nos bancos que haviam ali por perto, tentando pensar um pouco. Eriol achava estranho que seu exame não tivesse revelado nada. Era como se os fatos estivessem sendo escondidos deles, encobertos por um estranho manto negro e impenetrável.
Enquanto descansavam, Sakura relatou para Eriol e seus guardiões as visões que teve e contou sobre a leitura que fizera das Cartas. Contou sobre as estranhas sensações que tivera naquela noite, sobre o sentimento de crescente angústia. O jovem mago estranhou aquele relato, uma vez que não entendia o que tudo aquilo poderia significar. Fechou os olhos, pensativo.
Logo ao lado, Spinel fitava a grande cerejeira, não ousando desviar o olhar do tronco da árvore. Era como se, de alguma maneira, o pequeno guardião esperasse que Shaoran voltaria, vindo daquele tronco, da mesma forma como havia desaparecido. Quem o olhasse, pensaria que ele esperava que a cerejeira devolvesse o rapaz são e salvo de um instante para o outro.
Os quatro amigos puderam ouvir o vento começar a soprar. E apenas o uivo do vento podia ser escutado. Nem uma palavra, nenhum som era emitido por nenhum dos presentes. Mas não era exatamente um silêncio agradável. Era uma quietude pesadamente perturbante, carregada de uma estranha aura de malícia.
Os minutos se arrastaram. Cada um mantinha a concentração fixa em suas próprias teorias e formulações.
"Alguém, por favor, fale alguma coisa!" explodiu Meiling. "Esse silêncio está me matando! Ficar sentado especulando não vai trazer Xiao Lang de volta. Deveríamos estar tentando encontrá-lo."
"Tem razão, Meiling." disse Eriol, colocando-se em pé. "Todavia, não temos como iniciar busca alguma sem ter a mínima noção de onde começar."
Meiling fitou a reencarnação de Clow, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Entretanto, ao invés de se resignar e se calar, a chinesa simplesmente o encarou, dizendo:
"Que tal se começarmos pelas visões de Sakura e pela interpretação que ela fez das cartas? Não é muita coisa, mas é tudo que temos no momento."
Os companheiros assentiram, não tendo nenhuma outra opção diante de si. Reuniram-se em torno da cerejeira, fitando-se longamente e pedindo desesperadamente por forças.
"Creio que devamos voltar para minha casa." disse Tomoyo, antes que qualquer ação efetiva pudesse ser tomada. "Lá teremos mais conforto e privacidade para analisarmos a situação. Além disso, Eriol não precisará gastar sua energia para isolar o local e afastar transeuntes curiosos."
Seus amigos apenas assentiram, enquanto Eriol novamente concentrava sua energia e teleportava o grupo de volta para a mansão Daidouji. Quando se deram conta, estavam novamente no quarto onde haviam começado a reunião.
"O tempo se esvai a cada segundo que esperamos." disse Eriol. "Comecemos, portanto."
Então, sem perder mais um minuto sequer, o grupo iniciou uma longa discussão sobre as visões de Sakura, tentando analisá-las e relacioná-las com os sinais evidenciados pelas cartas. As horas se passaram, horas carregadas de teorias e especulações, das mais absurdas às mais brilhantes possíveis. Nenhuma delas, porém, chegou a se aproximar da verdade que mascarava o transporte do Lobo para outra realidade.
A noite já se aproximava, quando o grupo começou a realizar os primeiros avanços em seus estudos. O cansaço era sentido claramente nos corpos dos quatro jovens. Até mesmo os guardiões sentiam suas energias se exaurindo lentamente, à medida que os esforços requeridos para as análises e buscas aumentava cada vez mais.
Concentrado, Eriol tinha em suas mãos as cartas de Sakura. Passava as cartas de uma mão para outra. Girava o baralho nas mãos, tocava a superfície brilhante das cartas com a ponta dos dedos e voltava a passá-las de uma mão para outra. Quem o observasse daquele jeito poderia dizer que o inglês estava nervoso e agitado. Nada mais longe da verdade. Estava ansioso, sim, mas fazia aquilo com o intuito de absorver algo contido na essência das cartas. Pretendia que pelo menos alguma ínfima partícula de claridade iluminasse a escuridão que dominava sua mente.
Com efeito, não demorou muito e um fraco brilho fez-se ver ao redor das cartas e das mãos do feiticeiro britânico. Eriol sentiu seus dedos serem envolvidos por uma aura morna e acolhedora, uma aura que o lembrava exatamente da dona daquelas cartas. A mesma aura suave e protetora podia ser sentida em Sakura quando ela exalava seu poder. O jovem mago sorriu, maravilhado diante da sensação de segurança e bondade que emanava das cartas.
Logo, a reencarnação de Clow começou a ter calafrios, ao mesmo tempo em que via cenas mostrando Shaoran. Havia uma sensação maligna rodeando o jovem guerreiro, tomando o local e o enchendo de temor. O jovem Li lutava desesperadamente contra uma escuridão sem igual.
"Ele está em perigo..." sussurrou o inglês, fazendo os ânimos no aposento se exaltarem. Sakura levou as mãos à boca, suprimindo um suspiro de temor. Meiling imediatamente se levantou, colocando-se a fitar o mago com seus olhos de rubi. Até mesmo Tomoyo estava abalada com o que o rapaz havia dito.
"O que está acontecendo com Shaoran?" perguntou a Dama das Cartas, exasperada. Eriol hesitou por um momento, antes de falar claramente para todos.
"Ele está lutando contra a escuridão." ele disse, lentamente, vendo as expressões nos rostos de seus amigos.
Subitamente, Kerberus se levantou, quase derrubando um porta retratos que havia sobre a mesinha.
"O moleque está lutando contra a escuridão, mas onde ele está?" perguntou o guardião. "Saber que ele está lutando não ajuda a encontrá-lo. Apenas aguça nossa curiosidade e nossa angústia!"
"Fique calmo, Kerberus." interrompeu Yue. "Sua exaltação não vai trazer mais respostas a nós."
"Eu sei disso, Yue!" bradou Kerberus. "Não haja como se estivesse no controle da situação!"
"Não comecem a discutir vocês dois!" berrou Sakura, perdendo a paciência. "A última coisa que precisamos no momento é que vocês dois comecem a brigar. Kerberus, volte para o seu lugar!"
O guardião imediatamente obedeceu. Sakura só o chamava pelo nome completo quando estava muito irritada ou muito preocupada com algo. E naquele momento, Kero achava que sua mestra estava as duas coisas. Resignado, voltou a se sentar no chão, próximo à poltrona da garota.
Tomoyo não deixou de notar o clima tenso que se formava no ambiente. Tentando suavizar os ânimos, a garota se levantou e decidiu servir chá para o grupo. Saiu do aposento lentamente, voltando alguns minutos depois trazendo uma bandejas nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios.
Naquele meio tempo, Eriol já se encarregara de persuadir Yue a se acalmar, enquanto Sakura conversara com Kerberus e o repreendera pela falta de educação e de paciência.
"A paciência não é minha Virtude." resmungou o leão. "Pode ser a Virtude de Tomoyo ou Eriol, mas certamente não é a minha!"
"Eu sei disso." respondeu a feiticeira com rispidez. "Mas isso não é motivo para criar confusão."
Kerberus se calou, diante do olhar repreensivo de sua Mestra. Com o canto dos olhos, olhou de relance para Yue, que estava parado na extremidade da sala. Resmungou algo ininteligível e voltou a ficar quieto.
Sakura recebeu a caneca de chá das mãos delicadas de Tomoyo agradeceu. A amiga sempre fazia tudo para tornar o ambiente agradável. Ela era realmente uma pessoa admirável.
Um a um, todos receberam sua xícara de chá, servidos por Tomoyo. A garota trouxera também um prato com uma infinidade de biscoitos, os quais Kero apreciou com um largo sorriso, esquecendo-se da pequena desavença que tivera com o guardião da Lua minutos antes. Sakura meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, vendo a gula de seu fiel amigo e pensando que ele jamais tomaria jeito.
A pausa para o lanche foi feita em silêncio. Aproveitaram cada minuto e saborearam o chá e os biscoitos com gosto, agradecendo o bom senso de Tomoyo. Quando finalmente acabaram, o relógio apontava seis e meia.
"Voltemos ao trabalho!" anunciou Meiling, esticando os braços e estalando os dedos das mãos. "Temos que encontrar meu primo descuidado antes que ele se meta em mais problemas!"
Todos assentiram. Retomaram seus lugares sem reclamar. Em alguns minutos, todos já estavam concentrados novamente, empenhando-se arduamente na tarefa tão estafante que era buscar respostas e verdades para tudo aquilo.
"Um dia ainda vamos rir disso." pensou Sakura, relembrando a conversa que tivera com Shaoran no parque, momentos antes de tudo ter início. "Parece que vamos ganhar mais uma história para contarmos aos nossos netos."
"Anime-se, Sakura!" falou Meiling. "Nem parece a Sakura que eu conheço! Onde está aquela Sakura corajosa, que enfrenta tudo com um sorriso no rosto?"
"Meiling..." murmurou Sakura, sorrindo.
"Bem melhor." falou a chinesa. "Agora, erga a cabeça e sorria! Vamos encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta. E você não quer estar com essa aparência horrível quando ele voltar, não é? Afinal, já que ele te escolheu, você tem a obrigação de fazê-lo feliz!"
"Obrigada, Meiling."
"Não precisa agradecer." falou a chinesa com um sorriso.
Voltaram a atenção novamente para as pesquisas. Após a notícia de que Shaoran lutava contra a escuridão, os esforços do grupo dobraram, bem como sua determinação.
Empertigando-se, Sakura tomou as cartas em suas mãos, concentrando-se e exalando seu poder com todas as forças. Com fervor, pediu por uma luz, qualquer coisa que pudesse iluminar seu caminho encoberto pela penumbra.
"Por favor!" clamou a jovem. "Por favor, envie-me algo, algum sinal! Qualquer coisa que possa dissipar a névoa que cobre minha mente! Qualquer coisa que retire a venda que bloqueia minha visão!"
Ninguém poderia imaginar que a prece desesperada da garota seria atendida. Súbito, uma voz ecoou no aposento, uma voz feminina e aveludada:
"Seus esforços são louváveis, mas direcionam sua atenção para o lado errado."
Então, outra voz pôde ser ouvida, logo após a primeira:
"Não poderiam estar mais longe da verdade, embora estejam muito próximos à ela também."
Os sentidos de todos elevaram-se e o grupo imediatamente colocou-se em estado de alerta. Eriol convocou seu báculo, tomando posição ao lado de Sakura, que já erguia o báculo em riste. Próximos a eles, os quatro guardiões haviam assumido posição de ataque, preparados para tudo o que viesse, fosse bom ou mal.
"Abaixem suas armas." disse a primeira e mais poderosa voz. "Não temam, pois motivo não há."
O aposento foi subitamente tomado por uma forte luz branca, que cegou momentaneamente todos os presentes. O grupo levou as mãos aos olhos, protegendo-os da claridade fulgurante. Por um breve momento, o brilho pareceu intensificar-se, e Sakura pensou que aquela luz poderia iluminar todo o universo sem problema algum.
Quando finalmente ela se dissipou e eles puderam abrir os olhos, notaram duas figuras femininas paradas no centro do aposento. Elas flutuavam graciosamente a alguns palmos do chão, perto da mesinha que adornava a ampla suíte de Tomoyo.
"Mas que raios!" exclamou Meiling, contemplando as duas criaturas que se mostravam. Uma delas era baixa, tinha os olhos muito azuis e os longos cabelos escuros presos em uma trança que lhe alcançava a cintura. Trajava uma túnica azul-marinho de mangas longas.
A segunda figura era um pouco mais alta, possuía cabelos negros longos e ondulados, que caíam sobre os ombros delicados. Os belos olhos verdes transmitiam uma bondade sem par. Usava um vestido branco que ia até seus pés, adornados por sapatilhas claras. Ambas tinham uma aura tranqüilizante e tiaras douradas lhes cingiam a testa.
Sakura fitou a mulher mais alta com espanto. Conhecia bem aquele sorriso, aquela fisionomia, aqueles traços angelicais, muito embora estivesse acostumada a contemplá-los somente por fotos.
"Mamãe..." murmurou a feiticeira, tremendo incontrolavelmente e caindo sentada no sofá. A bela mulher apenas sorriu e concordou. "Como?"
"Há muito a ser explicado, minha filha." disse Nadeshiko. "Não fique consternada. Tudo se resolverá irremediavelmente."
Logo ao lado, Eriol tentava se lembrar onde já tinha visto a outra bela mulher que acompanhava Nadeshiko. Sua presença lhe era estranhamente familiar, assemelhando-se às lembranças que se tem de um sonho que não se consegue lembrar com detalhes. O porte altivo e a fisionomia rígida, porém bondosa, acendiam em sua memória chamas de antigas reminiscências. Lembranças e memórias de uma era passada, já há muito esquecida. 
"Satsuki!" exclamou o mago, surpreso. "O que faz aqui, minha irmã?"
Todos voltaram seus olhares espantados na direção de Eriol, que ainda fitava a mulher com os olhos brilhantes.
"Já faz muito tempo, meu irmão." falou ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso. Fitaram-se longamente, a saudade estampada nos olhos de ambos. As três garotas os olhavam de forma curiosa, tentando entender o que se passava.
"Será que alguém vai explicar?" perguntou Meiling interrompendo-os.
"Desculpe." disse Eriol. "Esta é Satsuki. Ela é irmã do mago Clow, minha antiga encarnação."
"Viemos ajudar." disse ela. "Não se preocupem mais. Tudo será esclarecido e solucionado em breve."
O grupo trocou olhares curiosos, incertos sobre o real significado daquela afirmação. Uma longa pausa tomou o lugar, preenchida somente pela aura reconfortante e calorosa dos dois anjos. Aos poucos a agitação e euforia causada pela aparição das duas mulheres no recinto foi sendo acalmada. E foi somente então, quando puderam raciocinar com calma, que Tomoyo percebeu:
"Espere um minuto! Eu e Meiling não temos poderes mágicos. Também não somos sensitivas ou algo do tipo. Então como podemos vê-las?"
"Observadora como sempre, não é, Tomoyo?" falou Eriol, olhando-a com um sorriso. "Parece que nada te escapa."
Tomoyo sorriu, piscando um olho para o rapaz. Então, fitando Satsuki uma vez mais, aguardou uma resposta. A irmã de Clow a olhou com sorriso nos lábios e se aproximou da garota, tocando seu rosto com as mãos leves:
"Você é muito inteligente e perceptiva, criança. Sua pergunta, de fato, é bastante oportuna." olhou de relance para Nadeshiko. "Vocês podem nos ver, pois a ocasião é muito especial e, portanto, demanda atenção especial."
E Nadeshiko continuou:
"Recebemos permissão para materializar corpos físicos neste mundo por um curto período de tempo. Até que nossa missão seja concluída."
Os jovens assentiram e os guardiões relaxaram, baixando a guarda e voltando aos lugares que ocupavam antes. Os dois anjos deixaram de flutuar, pousando com graça e leveza no carpete do chão do quarto de Tomoyo, as barras de suas vestes parando de se agitar, acomodando-se definitivamente.
"Temos muito o que contar." falou Satsuki.
"E nós temos muito o que ouvir." replicou Ruby, ao lado de Eriol.
"Pois bem, acomodem-se." disse Nadeshiko. Fizeram o que lhes foi pedido. Então, sem mais delongas, a angelical dupla começou a contar porquê Shaoran havia desaparecido. Escutaram atentamente as vozes das duas mulheres, que aos poucos revelavam que o Lobo havia sido vítima de uma encantamento muito forte e havia sido transportado para uma outra dimensão, uma realidade paralela àquela. Satsuki falou o modo como o transporte havia sido feito e que Shaoran fora levado pois a morte de seu alter-ego havia causado um distúrbio muito grande na energia daquela realidade. Então, Nadeshiko disse que Shaoran iria enfrentar um poder muito grande onde estava e que era sua missão derrotar aquela força. Entretanto, em nenhum momento mencionaram que os verdadeiros motivos da Jornada era para devolver a vida ao Shaoran alternativo. Explicaram apenas que ele deveria restabelecer o equilíbrio naquele lugar.
"Não posso deixá-lo enfrentar tudo sozinho!" exclamou Sakura, levantando-se do sofá, exaltada.
"Não há nada que possa fazer, querida. É o destino do rapaz enfrentar tudo isso. As provações pelas quais ele passa no momento há muito estão determinadas." falou Satsuki suavemente.
"Não!" gritou a feiticeira. "Não posso aceitar que Shaoran está em outra dimensão, correndo perigo, e eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar!"
"Acalme-se." proclamou Satsuki, tocando a testa da garota. No instante seguinte Sakura sentiu uma onda de alívio banhar sua alma. Entretanto, alívio não significava tranqüilidade. Sentando-se novamente, ela encarou a irmã de Clow:
"Como pode pedir que me acalme?" ela perguntou, uma pouco mais controlada. "Ele pode se machucar muito..."
"Sem dúvida. Mas esse é um risco que ele deve correr, para que sua coragem seja forjada e ele possa retornar mais forte do que quando partiu. Ele tem um papel muito importante a desempenhar em tudo isso."
Sakura arregalou os olhos em indignação.
"Não pode estar falando sério! Ele pode morrer lá!"
"Acalme-se, minha filha." falou Nadeshiko, suavemente, abraçando sua menina. "Não há nada que possa fazer..."
"Tenho que ajudá-lo, mamãe!" interrompeu a jovem, que tremia levemente nos braços do anjo.
"O destino do Lobo não mais está em suas mãos. Não há nada que possa fazer. O caminho está traçado. Resta a ele percorrer a trilha que lhe foi destinada." falou a mulher, sentindo a filha estremecer ainda mais. Sakura se encolheu, parecendo um bebê sendo embalado pela mãe.
"Por que isso teve que acontecer? Queria que nada disso estivesse se passando." murmurou a jovem.
"Tenho certeza que ele também. Mas se você realmente o ama, deve confiar em sua capacidade. Tenha fé, acredite nele e tudo ficará bem. Vocês ainda hão de se encontrar."
Disse isso e começou a flutuar. Ao lado de Eriol, Satsuki começava a se erguer também.
"O que?" estranhou Sakura, virando-se para a mãe. "Vocês já vão? Mas acabamos de nos reencontrar! Por favor, fique mais um pouco!"
"Nosso tempo está acabando, minha filha." falou ela, com um sorriso. "Nossa missão foi cumprida, já lhes contamos tudo o que era necessário e nos foi permitido contar. Devemos voltar agora. Descanse. Acalme-se. Afaste a preocupação e a tristeza de seu coração pois não há motivo para tais aflições. Tudo há de ficar bem."
Foi bom te ver novamente, meu irmão." falou Satsuki, dando um forte abraço em Eriol. Então sussurrou-lhe no ouvido: "Mantenha os olhos abertos. Cuide da Estrela, não a deixe fazer nada precipitado. O caminho está definido. Seu desfecho só vai depender do Lobo."
Eriol retribuiu o abraço, agradecendo toda a ajuda que a irmã lhes dera. Satsuki beijou-lhe ternamente a fronte e se distanciou.
"Ainda voltaremos a nos encontrar..." falou Nadeshiko, olhando para Sakura. "Um dia com certeza."
Disse isso e desvaneceu no ar, desaparecendo da vista e dos sentidos de todos. A quente luz branca que as acompanhava se distanciou e desapareceu, fazendo o aposento mergulhar em uma suave penumbra, entrecortada somente pela fraca luminosidade das estrelas e da Lua em seu quarto minguante. A noite já havia caído por completo e o relógio da cômoda anunciava oito e meia.
"Já está tarde, Sakura. Devemos voltar para casa." falou Kero, voltando à sua forma falsa e aproximando-se de sua Mestra.
"Tem razão, Kero..." murmurou Sakura, ainda fitando o local onde sua mãe estivera momentos antes. Tomoyo, Eriol e Meiling trocaram olhares preocupados, pensando no que a garota iria fazer. Por fim, ela se moveu, guardando suas cartas e pegando sua bolsa. "Vamos?"
Kero assentiu. Yue, Spinel e Ruby também voltaram à identidade alternativa, levantando-se e caminhando para perto da porta, onde Tomoyo já os esperava. Desceram as escadarias da mansão e cruzaram pela centésima vez a passarela que atravessava o jardim e levava até o portão principal.
"Bem, tudo está explicado." falou Tomoyo. "Fique mais calma agora, Sakura. Boa noite. Durma bem."
Sakura assentiu, virando-se e passando a caminhar pelas ruas de Tomoeda em direção à sua casa. Yukito também foi embora, deixando três jovem e dois guardiões para trás.
Enquanto se afastava, Sakura ainda pôde ouvir a voz de Nakuru gritar: "Sonhe com os anjos, Sakurinha!"
Então, quando nem Sakura nem Yukito podiam ser mais vistos, Meiling se virou para os amigos:
"Vou tomar um banho!" disse a moça. "Foi um dia muito cansativo."
Tomoyo assentiu. Nakuru e Spinel também decidiram entrar e Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram no jardim. Caminharam até um dos bancos que haviam espalhados pelo local e se sentaram, apreciando a calma daquela noite.
"Espero que Sakura tenha entendido que ela não pode e não deve fazer nada para interferir no que está acontecendo." falou Eriol. "Nadeshiko deixou claro que o destino de Shaoran não está mais em nossas mãos."
Tomoyo balançou a cabeça:
"Sim. Espero que ela tenha compreendido."
"Senti sua falta, Tomoyo." falou o inglês, recebendo um olhar surpreso da jovem.
"Também senti sua falta, Eriol." falou ela, quando se acalmou. "Mas isso não importa mais. Você está aqui."
Abraçaram-se. Nada mais foi dito. Nada mais precisava ser dito. Tudo havia sido expressado naquele abraço. Tomoyo fitou Eriol. Banhado pela luz do luar, seus olhos pareciam cintilar ainda mais, adquirindo um brilho especial, quase sobrenatural. A garota sentiu-se atraída por aquele olhar tão profundo. Entretanto, antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, Eriol a afastou. Tomoyo o olhou, curiosa, tentando disfarçar seu desapontamento.
"Algo vai acontecer!" falou Eriol, exaltado. "Sakura está invocando sua magia!"
Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Ela não acreditava que a amiga pudesse ser tão inconseqüente. Nadeshiko e Satsuki haviam deixado claro que ela não poderia fazer nada... ainda assim ela insistia em tentar. Sua determinação estava se tornando teimosia.
"Devo ir para lá imediatamente!" disse isso e invocou seus poderes, desaparecendo logo em seguida e deixando uma Tomoyo confusa para trás.
_________________________
Sakura caminhou lentamente pelas ruas de Tomoeda até chegar em sua casa. Subiu as escadas calmamente e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si tão logo adentrou o aposento. Kero ficara na cozinha, olhando Fujitaka preparar o jantar.
Jogou sua bolsa na cama e pegou sua chave, disposta a tentar algo para ajudar seu amado. Simplesmente não podia aceitar a idéia de ficar parada enquanto Shaoran enfrentava tudo sozinho. Se fosse preciso, iria até onde o rapaz estava, mas de modo algum a abandonaria à própria sorte. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era arriscado, mas tinha que tentar.
Libertou seu báculo e as cartas, clamando pelo poder de suas amigas e pedindo com forças para que algo pudesse ser feito.
No andar de baixo, Kero sentiu a energia de sua Mestra. Correndo escada acima e tomando sua forma verdadeira, o guardião aproximou-se da porta fechada, deparando-se com uma barreira mágica em torno dela.
"Sakura!" gritou, golpeando o campo de força. "Pare, Sakura, não faça isso!"
Dentro do quarto, Sakura olhava suas amigas e retirava uma delas, a mais especial... a Esperança.
Naquele mesmo instante, Eriol apareceu ao lado de Kerberus, vendo o leão lutar arduamente para quebrar a barreira.
"Não vai conseguir entrar assim!" exclamou o mago. "Afaste-se!"
Eriol convocou seu báculo, tocando a barreira com a ponta e concentrando sua energia. Kerberus sentiu o choque de poderes, deslumbrado com o espetáculo que se desenvolvia diante de seus olhos. Os poderes daqueles dois eram gigantescos e incomensuráveis; estavam além da compreensão dos meros mortais. Ele chegou a imaginar que aquela disputa levaria muito tempo.
Mas Eriol conseguiu prevalecer sobre a Dama das Cartas. Numa última e decisiva investida, a reencarnação de Clow pressionou o báculo contra o campo de força, rompendo-o com um estampido forte e agudo. A barreira pareceu partir-se em mil estilhaços, como um espelho.
Abriram a porta num rompante, bem a tempo de ver Sakura jogar uma carta para o alto e erguer o báculo. Sem perder um minuto sequer, Eriol concentrou seus poderes na direção da garota, impedindo-a de invocar todo o poder da carta. Entretanto, parte do ritual já havia sido consumado.
"Sakura!" gritou Eriol. "Não pode fazer isso!"
"Me deixe, Eriol! Eu preciso ajudar Shaoran!"
"Lembre das palavras de sua mãe! O destino de Shaoran não está mais em suas mãos. Não está nas mãos de nenhum de nós! Confie em seu namorado. Eu sei que ele é capaz de vencer tudo isso! Eu confio nele, Sakura! E você também devia confiar!"
A garota deixou cair o báculo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as pernas fraquejarem.
"Por que tem que ser assim, Eriol?" ela perguntou, sentindo uma única lágrima rolar por sua face.
"Não se preocupe." disse seu amigo. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Sua mãe é um anjo agora. Se ela diz que ele vai ficar bem, então ele ficará bem. Confie nela e em Shaoran, pois o que ele mais precisa agora é da sua fé, e não dos seus poderes."
Abraçaram-se, Eriol tentando confortar a amiga. Da porta, Kero, Touya e Fujitaka observavam tudo. Naquele momento, Tomoyo, Meiling, Nakuru e Spinel apareceram.
"Desculpem termos entrado sem permissão, mas a porta estava aberta e as circunstâncias eram extremas." falou Tomoyo. "O que você fez, Sakura?"
"Desculpe, Tomoyo, mas eu estava desesperada!" ela murmurou, tentando se recompor. "Prometo não tentar nada novamente, mas temo que parte da minha energia tenha cruzado as dimensões e chegado até ele..."
Um pesado silêncio se fez no aposento, à medida que o real sentido daquelas palavras atingia os presentes. Pouco a pouco, eles foram entendendo o que aquilo podia significar.
Eriol precisou de um tempo para digerir a informação e compreender o que aquela atitude impensada e desesperada de Sakura poderia acarretar.
"Só nos resta rezar para que não aconteca nada..." falou o mago, olhando fixamente para a Lua, através da janela do quarto.
____________________
Olá pessoal. Atendendo a pedidos, a partir deste capítulo estarei publicando as fichas dos magos do Conselho, bem como dos outros personagens que criei para esta Saga.
____________________
Nome: Magno Schneider
País de Origem: Alemanha
Idade: 106 anos
Data de Nascimento: 29 de Fevereiro de 1900
Tipo Sanguíneo: A+ 
Elemento Regente: Fogo
Ocupação: Líder e Guardião do Fogo do Supremo Conselho de Magos, Diácono Superior de Berlim, Supremo Iluminado da Ordem dos Iluminados.
Passatempo: Ler e ouvir música de câmara.
Ficha pessoal: Magno nasceu em Fürstenwalde, na Alemanha. Iniciou-se nas artes arcanas com 12 anos, instruído por Juliana, uma imigrante italiana que residia próximo à sua casa. Estudou magia cabalística hermética e aos 20 anos especializou-se no Caminho Elemental do Fogo. Aos 30 anos mudou-se para Berlim, onde reside até hoje. Atuou como Embaixador dos Iluminados em vários países ao redor do mundo e serviu como Mediador em diversos conclaves envolvendo Ordens de Magia. Ajudou a solucionar problemas diplomáticos em um episódio envolvendo um anjo católico e outro egípcio. Ganhou o título de Sacerdote da Paz por suas atuações durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, ao tentar influenciar o desmantelamento das tropas de Hitler e por dar abrigo a judeus refugiados. Aos 40 anos foi convidado a integrar o Supremo Conselho de Magos, vindo a assumir a posição de líder algum tempo depois, aos 52 anos.
Considerado um dos mais sábios e poderosos magos que já existiram, Magno atualmente goza de grande prestígio ao redor do mundo. Diplomata nato, sabe medir bem suas palavras e solucionar desavenças com excepcional habilidade. Quando não está lidando com Magia, Magno trabalha no consulado italiano, solucionando questões burocráticas para emissão de vistos de entrada na Itália.
No momento reside em uma casa no centro de Berlim. Gosta de tranqüilidade e procura não se expor muito. Após solucionar o problema dimensional com Shaoran, pretende viajar para o Canadá para relaxar e descansar um pouco.
____________________
E aqui termina mais um capítulo. Em um momento de desespero, Sakura usou sua magia para interferir na missão de Shaoran. Quais conseqüências tal ato pode trazer à Jornada só o tempo dirá.
Espero que tenham gostado da ficha do Magno. Aos poucos irei colocando as outras, contando um pouco da vida de cada um dos outros personagens desta saga.
Obrigado a todos os reviews que me mandaram. Eu leio todos sem exceção e fico muito feliz com cada um deles. Aguardem, no próximo capítulo, Magno volta para o Castelo do Conselho, perturbado por um estranho sentimento de perigo. Em suas pesquisas, o Mago descobre alguns fatos muito importantes, que podem mudar totalmente o rumo dos acontecimentos!
Mas agora, mudando um pouco de assunto, este humilde escritor que vos escreve está imensamente feliz! Acabo de assistir à reestréia de Saint Seiya no Cartoon Network e minha alegria não poderia ser maior. Esse foi o anime da minha infância. Embora tenha havido muitos antes desse, como Macross, Zillion e Don Drácula, Saint Seiya marcou minha vida, talvez por ter sido o estopim que deu início à minha paixão pelo estudo de mitologia e história antiga. O fato, é que a nova dublagem ficou muito boa, e as músicas de abertura e de encerramento na voz do saudoso Eduardo Falaschi ficaram bem acima dos padrões. Não costumo gostar das versões brasileiras das musicas de anime, mas abro uma exceção para essas. Bem, sou suspeito, uma vez que sou fã confesso de Angra! 
Bom, sem mais enrolação, despeço-me. Fico aguardando comentários, e-mails e reviews! 
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	12. Descoberta

Capítulo Onze — Descoberta
Magno observou Vladimir sair pela porta do quarto com o semblante preocupado. Rapidamente o mago virou-se sobre os calcanhares e caminhou até a escrivaninha abarrotada de livros, onde estivera pesquisando instantes atrás. Juntou os pergaminhos e arrumou o local, guardando o material de volta em sua mala e fechando-a com um cadeado de ferro.
Olhou ao redor, contemplando o quarto onde estava hospedado. O local era bastante confortável. Simples e por isso mesmo sofisticado. Magno fizera o possível para que o local ficasse o mais a seu gosto possível, organizando-o impecavelmente e mantendo uma ordem característica de sua personalidade metódica. Os poucos móveis, que incluíam uma grande cama de colunas, uma cômoda de cedro, um espelho e uma cadeira, além da escrivaninha sobre a qual estivera debruçado nas últimas cinco horas, possuíam um quê de antigo, nem por isso deixando de serem formosos e fora de moda. Do teto, pendia um lustre com uma única lâmpada, que àquela hora estava acesa, trazendo uma claridade peculiar ao aposento.
Olhou pela janela, contemplando a Lua e as estrelas e lutando para afastar as idéias pessimistas que insistiam em aparecer em sua mente cansada. O Guardião do Fogo sabia que, àquela altura dos acontecimentos, o que quer que tivesse que acontecer com o grupo, já tinha acontecido. Restava rezar para que eles pudessem superar as provações que iriam ser colocadas em seu caminho; para que resistissem bravamente como os guerreiros valentes que eram, até que ele pudesse encontrar uma forma de ajudá-los. Pois era isso mesmo que eles eram, cada um deles: guerreiros. Lutavam por um objetivo comum, protegiam aquele mundinho insignificante e, por isso mesmo, tão importante e valioso; lutavam porque acreditavam que o futuro poderia ser melhor.
Ele também lutaria, lutaria com todas as forças para trazê-los de volta sãos e salvos, não importava o custo que tivesse que pagar. Estava determinado a dar a própria vida pela segurança daqueles jovens, quase crianças diante de seus olhos experientes e antigos, que tanto já haviam testemunhado no passado. Ainda tinham tanto a viver, tantas histórias para contar...
Voltou a pensar no pressentimento que havia tido durante a conversa com o Guardião da Terra. A idéia que lhe viera à mente naquele instante ainda o perturbava, dando-lhe os mais diversos motivos para temer. Quisera ele aquela teoria fosse um engano, pois se tal hipótese se confirmasse, então o que eles pensavam serem os motivos do ataque de dois anos atrás estavam completamente errados. Klaus mentira sobre suas razões.
Se a idéia que se formara em sua cabeça naquele momento se revelasse verdade, então Eriol e os outros enfrentavam uma força muito além de suas expectativas, uma entidade cujo poder era de uma magnitude tal que seus poderes seriam insuficientes para enfrentar.
Ergueu a mão, como se quisesse tocar a Lua com a ponta dos dedos. Imediatamente a janela se fechou, trancando-se ao mínimo gesto do mago. Caminhando lentamente, ele sentou-se na cadeira, de frente para a escrivaninha, agora vazia.
Estava cansado, as longas horas de pesquisa lhe haviam consumido mais energias do que ele inicialmente imaginara. Seu corpo precisava de descanso. Inconscientemente espreguiçou-se, terminando por soltar um longo e demorado bocejo.
"Você devia dormir, Magno." disse uma voz, junto ao batente da porta do aposento. Magno abriu os olhou e fitou a figura esguia que se encontrava parada do lado de fora do quarto. Sorriu para a mulher, que retribuiu o gesto, se aproximando. "Você exige demais de si mesmo, meu amigo. Pode ser o líder do Conselho, mas não precisa suportar tudo sozinho."
"Eu sei, Inghrid." tornou o Mago, enquanto a Guardiã da Lua se sentava na cama. "Entretanto a situação é tão enigmática que não pude fazer mais nada além de sentar-me aqui e pesquisar a tarde toda."
"E se perder em meio às suas pesquisas, não é?" interrompeu a maga. "Mesmo sendo o maior dentre nós, Magno, ainda assim tem seus limites como ser humano. Não exija de seu corpo algo muito além do que ele pode suportar."
O Guardião do Fogo sorriu diante da colocação de sua amiga. Realmente, ele estivera tão concentrado e obcecado em desvendar o mistério por trás da Jornada que quase se esquecera de seus limites como homem.
Aquela era uma característica marcante de sua personalidade. Não raramente o mago renegava seus limites em detrimento de suas obrigações, deixando aqueles completamente de lado em prol destes. Só descansava depois de ver uma missão concluída e de saber que tudo dera certo. Já havia discutido com os outros magos sobre isso, mas ninguém podia negar que, em parte, fora justamente por causa daquela teimosia e obstinação que o alemão ganhara o posto de líder. Sua determinação era insuperável e sua força de vontade, inigualável.
Ao longo de sua vida, Magno ouvira muitas pessoas criticarem aquela determinação, vista por muitos como exacerbada. Por causa dela, já havia deixado de fazer muitas coisas, deixado passar muitas oportunidades... Seu noivado fora completamente arruinado e muitos amigos acabaram se afastando. Mas aquilo que era seu principal defeito era também sua maior qualidade. Afinal, por causa daquela mesma determinação ele se tornara um mago tão formidável e justo. Por causa daquela mesma determinação em fazer o que era certo, ajudara tantos judeus durante a Segunda Guerra e lutara tanto para ver arruinada a ditadura de Hitler. Não fosse aquela teimosia, não teria sido eleito Diácono Superior de Berlim nem Líder do Conselho.
O mago ponderou um instante e pesou os resultados de seus atos. E a única conclusão a qual pôde chegar foi que tudo valera a pena. Salvara tantas vidas, dera felicidade a tantas pessoas, que tudo pela qual tinha passado mostrava seu valor perante a humanidade. Afinal, o que era a felicidade de poucos comparada à alegria de muitos?
Suspirou, ainda mergulhado em suas memórias e recordações. Ao seu lado, Inghrid o fitava de forma profunda e respeitosa. Sabia que o mago pensava em seu passado e não teria a indiscrição de interrompê-lo. Ao longo dos anos havia aprendido a respeitar Magno como ninguém. De todos os membros do Conselho, Inghrid era quem estava ao lado de Magno há mais tempo. Dessa forma, era quem melhor o entendia, seus motivos, medos e métodos.
Aproveitou o tempo para refletir também. Assim que Vladimir entrara no salão onde todos estavam, dizendo que Magno ordenara o retorno ao castelo do Conselho, Inghrid soube que algo não ia bem. Conhecendo o mago, ela sabia que se tudo estivesse em ordem ele teria aproveitado o tempo restante para descansar e só voltariam ao castelo no dia seguinte, após um farto desjejum e com um sorriso no rosto por mais uma missão bem sucedida. Entretanto, não fora bem isso que acontecera. Magno aparentava uma seriedade exacerbada que tirava a tranqüilidade da Guardiã da Lua de forma bastante desconcertante.
Olhou através da janela fechada e seus olhos pousaram no astro que representava seus poderes no Conselho. A Lua estava entrando em sua fase minguante, preparando-se para esconder-se no firmamento, envolta em mistérios muito além da compreensão dos simples seres mortais, pessoas comuns, mas que faziam toda a diferença naquele mundo.
Fitou a Lua demoradamente, pedindo ao seu astro regente que lhe concedesse sabedoria e força para os dias que viriam, certamente carregados de questões profundas e que necessitariam de uma profunda e acurada análise.
Ela sorriu ao pensar na palavra análise. Lembrou-se de como tomara contato com o mundo da Magia, ainda em sua adolescência. Sua mãe fora uma bruxa de considerável poder. E foi da maneira mais inusitada que Inghrid tomou conhecimento dos poderes que sua mãe e, por conseguinte, ela possuía.
Uma jovem Inghrid, então com 15 anos de idade, voltava para casa na noite do solstício de verão crente de que todos já dormiam. Entretanto, para seu espanto, havia uma luz azulada em um dos aposentos de sua casa. Movida de intensa curiosidade, ela abriu a porta para ver de que se tratava tal fato, bastante incomum por sinal. Sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior ao ver sua mãe, realizando o ritual de recepção do solstício.
Inghrid sempre fora uma pessoa racional ao extremo. Por essa razão, aceitar a magia fora algo muito difícil para sua mente analítica e cética. A maga custou a entender que no mundo, nem tudo podia ou devia ser explicado com base na racionalidade. Existiam coisas que não podiam ser definidas com o cérebro, deviam ser sentidas com a alma e o coração. E foi exatamente essa a lição mais difícil de ser aprendida.
Claro que ela não conseguiu negar tais verdades por muito tempo, e os anos trataram de mostrar à feiticeira que sua mente podia pregar truques, ao contrário de sua intuição. Para ela, a lição mais básica foi a mais difícil: aprender a escutar a Alma do Mundo.
"Isso é bastante curioso." ela ouviu uma voz dizer, puxando-a de volta à realidade. Magno a fitava com especial interesse.
"O que disse?"
"Disse que isso é bastante curioso. Não é do teu feitio ficar imersa em teus pensamentos desta forma. Normalmente quem divaga de tal forma e com tal profundidade sou eu. O que acontece contigo, minha amiga?"
Inghrid riu, olhando para o Guardião do Fogo com uma expressão descrente.
"Ora, Magno! Do modo como fala até parece que somente você tem o direito de refletir! Eu estava apenas recordando alguns fatos de meu passado."
"Recordar é sempre bom, se pudermos extrair algo positivo da recordação."
"De fato!" concluiu Inghrid, levantando-se. "Mas não foi para recordar que eu vim até aqui. Vladimir me disse que voltaríamos ao Castelo em uma hora. O que acontece, Magno? Há algo que você não nos contou."
"E não vou contar. Não agora. Quero que todos estejam presentes para que a explicação possa ser, se não mais fácil, mas simples. Desta forma pouparemos tempo e poderemos concentrar nossos esforços nas questões que demandam real atenção."
Inghrid assentiu.
"Que assim seja." murmurou, virando-se e caminhando em direção à porta. Magno viu a silhueta alta da feiticeira sair do aposento e desaparecer em meio à penumbra do corredor.
Terminou rapidamente de arrumar seus pertences e desceu as escadas, encontrando-se com Seyfried e os outros magos no saguão principal do Castelo do Tempo. Rapidamente se dirigiram ao salão do espelho, guiados por um dos membros da Ordem.
Contemplaram pela última vez as paredes de pedra do imenso Castelo antes de cruzarem o portal que os levaria de volta à sede do Conselho.
Um após o outro, os seis mago entraram no espelho, cruzando o portal argênteo que ligava dois lugares sagrados e poderosos, deixando para trás o Castelo do Tempo.
____________________
O espelho no canto do aposento tremeluziu e deixou de refletir os móveis ao redor, assumindo uma tonalidade prateada e fosca, logo em seguida dando passagem a seis magos muito apressados. Colocaram seus pertences no chão, cansados da viagem que, apesar de ser mais rápida do que se feita por outros meios, ainda assim consumia energia daqueles que a realizavam.
Olharam à sua volta. O aposento estava exatamente como da última vez que o viram. Os móveis, em sua habitual harmonia, transmitiam uma ordem que em nada refletia o estado mental daqueles seis companheiros, cuja mente se encontrava num turbilhão imenso e caótico.
Magno gesticulou com a ponta dos dedos, acendendo a lareira e fazendo-a arder com a costumeira chama avermelhada, preenchendo o local com um calor intenso e reconfortante.
Sentaram-se todos nos sofás e poltronas que haviam ao redor da mesinha do centro. Estavam próximas o bastante da lareira para serem aquecidas, mas distantes o suficiente para evitar acidentes inesperados. A disposição dos assentos permitia que todos pudessem enxergar os outros companheiros facilmente, independente da posição e do lugar que tomassem.
Magno fitava os presentes de forma séria e profunda. Imaginava de que modo poderia abordar um assunto tão delicado, que traria consigo um árduo trabalho de pesquisa e reconhecimento.
Havia grande expectativa pairando no ar, rodeando os seis amigos e trazendo pensamentos dos mais diversos, desde indagações e suposições até idéias pessimistas, amedrontadas e obscuras.
Cinco magos encaravam Magno de forma respeitosa, aguardando que o mago se pronunciasse e revelasse os motivos de tamanha correria e apreensão. Cada um deles estava curioso e queriam saber por quê seu líder havia retornado ao palácio tão subitamente. Todos eles haviam visto o mago deixar a sala de rituais do Castelo do Tempo com uma expressão carregada e rígida, sabendo que aquilo significava problemas.
De todos, somente Vladimir parecia ter o mínimo conhecimento a respeito das razões que moviam o Iluminado, seus motivos e suas suspeitas. A conversa que tivera com o Guardião do Fogo fora rápida, mas o suficiente para que ele entendesse que a situação demandava bastante atenção.
Olharam-se sem dizer nada durante um longo tempo, minutos que mais se assemelhavam a dias inteiros, arrastados de forma lenta e pesada. Mas a situação não poderia permanecer daquela forma por mais tempo. Sem conseguir suportar mais aquele silêncio sepulcral, Durval de manifestou:
"Até quando pretendem permanecer desse jeito? Pelo que pude perceber, o problema que nos afeta é bastante profundo. Deveríamos ir logo ao ponto."
Magno concordou e se levantou. Caminhou até o centro, postando-se ao lado da mesinha de madeira onde um vaso com um buquê de flores se mostrava. Correu os olhos em cada um dos presentes de forma decidida, encarando todos com a mesma expressão de autoridade e firmeza.
"O dia todo fui atormentado por uma sensação de perigo, algo que martelava minha mente e meu coração. Tal sensação rodeava os companheiros escolhidos para realizar a Jornada. Receio que nossos amigos estejam correndo um grande risco de vida."
Os cinco magos se entreolharam. A expressão no rosto de Vladimir confirmava o que Magno havia acabado de falar. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavras, os cinco companheiros se levantaram num sobressalto, exasperados e amedrontados com as alarmantes palavras do Guardião do Fogo.
"Não podemos perder tempo!" exclamou Magno, já caminhando até a porta.
"Tem razão, Magno, não podemos." disse Seyfried, aproximando-se do amigo e colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Nós faremos as pesquisas. Você descansará por essa noite."
O mago olhou para a Guardiã da Água com uma expressão confusa: "Como?"
"Você escutou, Magno." falou Inghrid. "Está cansado, meu amigo. Teu corpo está esgotado. Permita a si mesmo um momento de paz. Durma somente por esta noite e deixe o resto conosco. É só isso que te pedimos, todos nós."
Magno olhou para seus companheiros, que o encaravam de forma profunda e decidida.
"A situação não deixa brechas para tal sossego." disse o mago, sendo prontamente interrompido por Vladimir.
"Sabemos disso. E não deixaremos que tal situação se agrave. Todavia, você já exigiu demais de si mesmo enquanto esteve trancado naquele quarto. Descanse e confie a nós a responsabilidade de tal demanda."
O Guardião não conseguiu responder. Apenas voltou a olhar os cinco magos, que o rodeavam. Percebeu a preocupação de cada um deles e sentiu-se grato por ter amigos tão preciosos.
"Tudo bem, acatarei a decisão da maioria. Entretanto, digo-vos que não há paz, como Inghrid proclamou há pouco. No momento não há calmaria antes da tormenta. Há apenas a tempestade."
Disse isso e deixou o aposento, dirigindo-se rapidamente até seu quarto. Sentia-se profundamente grato em ter ao seu redor pessoas que se preocupavam com ele. Saber que aqueles cinco magos realmente ligavam para sua saúde, e não apenas para sua posição no Conselho, preenchia seu peito com um sentimento morno e reconfortante de bem estar e felicidade.
Adentrou seus aposentos na ala Sul, imediatamente encarando a grande cama de colunas que se postava no centro do dormitório. Os lençóis tinham um quê de antigos, transmitiam uma aparência de não terem sido usados durante muito tempo. E de fato, Magno mal podia se recordar da última vez que precisou dormir naquela cama, embora todos os dias os criados do Castelo tratassem de arrumá-la, deixando-a em um estado impecável para seu mestre.
Deu uma volta no quarto vazio, respirando profundamente a reconfortante aura de tranqüilidade que aquele lugar transmitia. Ainda pensava em como solucionar o mistério que o incomodava, tamanho o incômodo que sentia em seu peito.
Entretanto, vendo que se permanecesse daquele jeito, passaria a noite toda em claro e não descansaria como seus companheiros desejavam, parou. Fechou as pesadas cortinas de algodão que adornavam as janelas de seu quarto e caminhou até sua cama.
Deitou-se lentamente, procurando relaxar e fazendo o possível para afastar os problemas de sua cabeça. Por fim, após alguns longos minutos de luta, onde ele revirava na cama e ajeitava o travesseiro incessantemente, o mago por fim se permitiu adormecer. Lentamente o sono se apoderou de sua mente cansada, arrancando as preocupações que lhe atormentavam, libertando-o dos grilhões de consternação que o prendiam e carregando-o em seus braços até o reino onírico de Morfeu.
____________________
Os cinco magos observaram Magno sair da sala, aliviados por saber que seu líder teria uma noite de descanso decente entre tantas outras em claro. Compreendiam a gravidade da situação, mas não entendiam a mente obstinada de Magno, que não se permitia em nenhum momento relaxar.
Admiravam a conduta responsável do amigo, mas preocupavam-se em demasia com sua saúde se continuasse a agir daquela forma. Afinal, mesmo que a aparência não denunciasse, o Guardião do Fogo já carregava mais de 100 anos em suas costas.
Decidiram, ao cabo de alguns minutos, dar início às pesquisas. Saindo da aconchegante sala, os cinco se dirigiram até a grande e vasta biblioteca que havia no castelo.
Adentraram o local, onde imensas estantes de madeira emergiam do chão e se prolongavam até muito acima de suas cabeças. Em cada uma delas, volumes dos mais variados se mostravam, alguns grandes e grossos. Outros, finos e pequenos, mas nem por isso menos importantes ou menos bonitos.
Correram os olhos pelas prateleiras, contemplando o conteúdo único de cada uma delas. A sabedoria de milhares de anos estava guardada naquelas prateleiras gigantescas, tornando aquele lugar uma fonte de conhecimentos há muito esquecidos pela humanidade.
"Muito bem, pessoal." disse Seyfried com um suspiro. "Vamos começar. Peguem todos os documentos e tomos relacionados à Irmandade de Tenebras dos últimos dois anos. Se temos que descobrir algo, devemos começar pela raiz do problema."
Todos concordaram, meneando a cabeça, e começaram a procurar os referidos documentos, tomando o cuidado de não deixar escapar nada que fosse. Por mais nebulosa que fosse a questão, era consenso geral que o cerne do problema era a Irmandade. Obviamente os acontecimentos dos dois anos anteriores eram mais profundos do que aparentavam à primeira vista.
Sentaram-se na comprida mesa que havia ao centro do salão. A disposição das prateleiras era feita de forma a rodear a mesa, com o objetivo de facilitar o caminho a qualquer uma das estantes independente do lugar que se sentasse.
A iluminação, feita somente com a luz de velas, não representava empecilho algum para a leitura minuciosa e para a dissecação metódica dos pergaminhos. Ao contrário, a chama amarelada das velas de cera branca pareciam fornecer luz mais que suficiente para o estudo cuidadoso que era efetuado em torno daqueles escritos.
As horas se arrastaram, uma após a outra, lenta e demoradamente. Todos os escritos pareciam dar voltas e mais voltas, mas não levavam a lugar nenhum. A impressão que tinham era que algo tentava despistá-los. Ou isso ou estavam procurando no lugar errado.
Vladimir pensava na conversa que tivera com Magno no Castelo do Tempo. Nas palavras do próprio mago, o Destino pregava mais peças do que aparentava. Subitamente, o Guardião da Terra teve uma idéia.
"Estamos fazendo errado. Ampliem o espaço de tempo das pesquisas. Procurem os arquivos da Irmandade de dez anos atrás." proclamou o mago.
"Que quer dizer, Vlad?" indagou Durval, curioso.
"Minha intuição diz que devemos aumentar a área de busca."
Todos imediatamente concordaram e voltaram ao trabalho. Algumas horas mais tarde todo o árduo trabalho começava a mostrar tímidos resultados, embora as pistas ainda fossem escassas e rarefeitas.
O relógio anunciou quatro e meia da madrugada. Os cinco companheiros se espantaram com o tempo em que estiveram absortos em sua tarefa. A concentração era tanta que eles nem sequer perceberam a passagem do tempo.
Continuaram seus afazeres com determinação. Mais algumas horas, e logo o Sol despontava no horizonte, lançando sua luz sobre a Terra. Lentamente o Castelo e seus arredores começaram a acordar para um novo dia. Mas não aqueles cinco. Há muito já estavam com a mente ativa, apressados em encontrar soluções e respostas para suas indagações. E eles encontrariam, definitivamente encontrariam.
____________________
Magno espreguiçou-se em meio aos lençóis, renovado após uma noite de sono decente, a primeira em muitos dias. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, piscando os olhos na tentativa de despertar por completo. Olhou para os lados, ainda um pouco disperso. Finalmente colocou-se em pé, pronto para mais um dia de trabalho. Esperava que seus cinco amigos houvessem tido algum sucesso nas pesquisas que estavam fazendo desde a noite anterior.
Vestiu-se e abriu as cortinas, respirando profundamente o ar revigorante que havia em torno do palácio. Era incrível como, mesmo após mais de 50 anos, aquele lugar ainda continuava a fasciná-lo.
Virou-se sobre os calcanhares, caminhando imponentemente até a porta e girando a maçaneta. Um dos criados já o esperava do lado de fora, tendo nas mãos uma caixa. Adentrou o aposento tão logo Magno o deixou, pondo-se a arrumar o local para deixá-lo novamente impecável para quando seu mestre tivesse que usá-lo novamente.
Percorreu o corredor que ligava a ala Sul às demais alas do Castelo, vendo o incessante ir e vir de criados, absortos em suas tarefas, transmitindo uma aparência de eficácia, perfeitamente integrados em uma malha de presumida eficiência. Pensou no que seria do Castelo sem todos aqueles empregados, que se encarregavam, diariamente, de mantê-lo em ordem e harmonia.
O mago olhou à sua volta, contemplando toda aquela gente. Pessoas comuns, mas que faziam toda a diferença. Pensou em tudo o que ocorrera ao longo da história da humanidade. Não teria, ela mesma, sido feita por pessoas como aquelas? Pessoas normais que, por sua bravura e força de vontade, haviam mudado os rumos dos fatos! Tanto se falava de Napoleão, Hitler, Joana D'arc, Vasco da Gama e tantos outros, mas quem realmente fazia toda a diferença eram as pessoas pequenas. Pequenas e por isso mesmo grandiosas!
Que teria sido de Napoleão sem todas as pessoas que o rodeavam? Será que Hitler teria chegado onde chegou sem seus acessores e empregados? Teria Vasco da Gama chegado às Índias não fosse aqueles que construíram seu navio, mas que nunca foram mencionados em livro algum? Ele duvidava muito.
Ponderou consigo mesmo, chegando à conclusão de que o mundo não estava nas mãos dos gigantes, mas sim dos humildes, que continuavam dia após dia, lutando para simplesmente viver.
Cruzou o pátio central, adentrando a ala Oeste, onde ficava a biblioteca. Os longos corredores se cruzavam perfeitamente, levando a várias partes do castelo. Seria muito fácil para alguém desacostumado com tudo aquilo se perder em meio àqueles corredores. Mas não Magno, que conhecia o castelo como a palma de sua mão. Em poucos minutos ele cruzava as portas da biblioteca e adentrava o imenso salão, sendo prontamente cumprimentado por seus amigos e companheiros de trabalho.
"Muito bem, o que descobristes?" indagou o mago.
"Bom dia para você também, Magno." interpelou Anna com um sorriso. "As pesquisas estão rendendo alguns frutos, muito embora nós ainda não possamos colhê-los, uma vez que ainda não amadureceram."
"Entendo." disse o Guardião do Fogo. "Mas o que foi que encontraram?"
"Apenas pistas esparsas sobre algumas atividades da Irmandade na última década. Segundo alguns registros, nos últimos dez anos houve uma movimentação bastante incomum dentro de um setor interno da Ordem. Atitudes bastante suspeitas. Tentamos ampliar ainda mais a linha de tempo, mas os relatos se perdem na neblina. A partir de um certo momento os dados são nebulosos ou dúbios, o que confunde nossas pesquisas e acaba trazendo resultados incertos."
"Compreendo. Fizestes um excelente trabalho, todos vós! Parabéns!"
"Obrigado, Magno. Entretanto, muito trabalho ainda deve ser feito." falou Seyfried. Todos concordaram e Magno sentou-se junto ao grupo, no intuito de ajudar a finalizar as pesquisas.
O Guardião do Fogo contemplou as dezenas de pergaminhos espalhados sobre a grande mesa de madeira. A luz amarelada das velas se mesclava à luz do sol, que entrava pelas altas janelas que rodeavam o salão e adquiria tonalidades multicoloridas pelos belos vitrais, minuciosamente trabalhados, que adornavam cada uma daquelas janelas.
É dito que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma única. Que dizer então de seis das cabeças mais geniais de que se tem notícia? Se havia algo que não existia para o Conselho era o impossível. A inabalável força de vontade de cada um daqueles magos em muito transpunha os limites da normalidade e os elevava a pessoas realmente fabulosas. Sua determinação não encontrava paralelos em qualquer lugar que fosse.
E foi com essa determinação incessante que prosseguiram, minuto após minuto, hora após hora. Todos os volumes que se acumulavam sobre a mesa de cedro tinham seu conhecimento minuciosamente dissecado perante a leitura cuidadosa e sistemática de cada mago.
Já haviam reunido muito material quando o relógio anunciou meio dia. Decidiram, ao cabo de alguns minutos, fazer um pequeno e rápido intervalo para o almoço. Levantaram-se lentamente, sentindo os ossos cansados de seus corpos estalarem e caminharam até a ampla sala de jantar, com a comprida mesa de marfim ao centro, onde a refeição foi servida.
Conquanto aproveitassem aquele pequeno momento de tranqüilidade, suas mentes ainda se encontravam concentradas nas informações contidas nos registros da biblioteca, sem dúvida bastante perturbadores, em parte por sua nebulosidade incomum, em parte por sua carga de indubitável ameaça.
E foi naquele momento, enquanto pensava no conteúdo enigmático dos textos encontrados, que o Líder do Conselho lembrou-se de uma coisa:
_"Até onde eu sei, Klaus queria as cartas para ele."_
Levantou-se num rompante:
_"Mas se fosse somente isso, a Irmandade não teria enviado ninguém para substituí-lo."_
Seu rosto estava lívido, profundamente perturbado pelas lembranças que lhe atingiam naquele momento:
_"Eles somente enviariam alguém caso o membro anterior tivesse sido eliminado em alguma missão para a Ordem."_
Fechou os olhos, à medida que o diálogo que tivera com Eriol e os outros feiticeiros na noite da audiência lhe voltava à memória:
_"E você acredita que a Irmandade estava por trás da atuação de Klaus, não é?"_
Empurrou a cadeira e saiu do salão a passos largos e apressados, sendo logo acompanhado dos outros cinco magos, que o seguiram sem pestanejar. Percorreram os longos corredores de volta à biblioteca e logo Magno estava revirando arquivos antigos do século XIX.
"O que procura com tanto desespero, Magno?" inquiriu Anna, levemente preocupada com a atitude do amigo.
"Encontrai tudo o que puderdes sobre o ataque de Klaus von Karajan contra Clow Reed em sua encarnação passada. Minha intuição me diz que é lá que encontraremos a chave para juntar todas as pistas que juntamos."
Os cinco trocaram olhares confidentes. Cada um daqueles rostos transmitiam uma única certeza: agora sim as coisas andariam; Magno tivera um de seus súbitos clarões intuitivos.
Sem perder tempo, puseram-se a buscar nas pastas e arquivos todos os registros que Clow escrevera quando vivo após a época de criação das Cartas que levavam seu nome e que, posteriormente, haviam sido transmitidas a Sakura como legado de sua existência.
Os documentos estavam em um estado bastante frágil devido aos vários anos de existência desde sua formulação, o que demandou especial cuidado por parte de cada um deles para não destruir ou danificar nenhum daqueles escritos tão antigos, raros e importantes.
Voltaram a se sentar, na incumbência de encontrar o ponto de conexão entre todas as pistas e estabelecer uma ponte de ligação entre passado e presente. Magno sentiam em seu coração que as respostas estavam naqueles documentos velhos.
Tal intuição, mais uma vez, se mostrou verdadeira, tão logo começaram a vasculhar os antigos registros que Clow fizera de sua vida.
Descartados alguns pergaminhos que nada continham de útil, Magno finalmente encontrou o que procurava:
____________________
_ Londres, 19 de Maio de 1812_
_ As coisas estão se agravando. Deixei Hong Kong há dois dias e mudei-me para a Inglaterra no intuito de despistar meu perseguidor, esperando que desistisse de me procurar. Todavia, parece que meus esforços foram inúteis. Quem quer que seja, tem um talento sobrenatural para perseguir pessoas. Sinto-me como uma presa que foge de seu caçador._
_Londres está imensamente diferente da última vez que a visitei. Os tempos de modernidade estão, de fato, chegando. A chamada Revolução Industrial tomou todo o país. A invenção da máquina a vapor trouxe grande dinamismo à produção. Já não vejo mais os artesãos que costumavam abrir suas portas nas ruas. Imagino onde toda essa tecnologia vai nos levar._
_Tentei com todas as forças interceptar o rastro de meu oponente ou encontrar vestígios de seu poder, mas uma densa sombra se ergue no horizonte e encobre meus olhos, bloqueando meus sentidos por completo. Acreditar que existe alguém com tal capacidade de dissimulação é até certo ponto inverossímil. Custo a compreender tal fato. _
_Kerberus e Yue estão agitados. Este último principalmente, e sua inquietação me perturba em demasia. Não é comum a sua pessoa ficar consternado de tal forma e com tal intensidade. Ele afirma que a Lua está inquieta e que seu astro guardião lhe sussurra no ouvido o perigo que se aproxima. _
_Kerberus, como não podia deixar de ser, está impaciente e apreensivo. Talvez tal dissimulação por parte de meu algoz atice o espírito guerreiro que queima dentro de seu coração felino. Não posso culpá-lo. _
_Não posso usar meus poderes em potência total sob o risco de ser descoberto em meu atual refúgio, mas espero poder solucionar esse mistério o quanto antes. _
_Que Deus me ajude._
____________________
_Londres, 22 de Maio de 1812_
_ Finalmente meu perseguidor revelou sua face perante minha presença. É Klaus von Karajan, acólito da Irmandade de Tenebras, Ordem de magia ancestral fundada pelas próprias entidades do submundo inferior. _
_ O Sacerdote disse que queria as cartas. Imagino como ele tomou conhecimento de sua existência, uma vez que sua criação constitui fato recente. Creio que a Irmandade tem seus próprios métodos sombrios e ilícitos para obter tais informações. _
_ Kerberus está machucado. Sua impulsividade o levou a cometer a imprudência de atacar o bruxo diretamente, sem sequer conhecer suas habilidades e conhecimentos. Em momentos como esse penso se foi realmente sábio dar a Kerberus sua personalidade explosiva e impetuosa. _
_ Yue está calado. Suas suspeitas se consumaram, mesmo que ele não desejasse por tal coisa. Quando indagado pelos motivos de somente ele ter sentido a ameaça e Kerberus não, pude apenas explicar que tudo tem relação com os astros que regem cada um deles. _
_ Kerberus é ligado ao Sol, ao calor, ao fogo. Assim, está também ligado à verdade, à espontaneidade e extroversão. _
_ Yue, no entanto, é regido pela Lua, que caracteriza o frio, a noite, estando relacionado à introspecção e dissimulação, sobriedade e reflexão. Eis o motivo de Yue ter sentido a aproximação do perigo, pois este se escondeu sob o véu da noite, quando seus poderes estão no auge de sua plenitude. _
_ Entretanto, se a atitude do meu querido guardião Kerberus foi precipitada, em contrapartida pôde me fazer visualizar parte da capacidade de Klaus. O poder do sacerdote é grande, o que me traz grande preocupação. Temo as conseqüências que um confronto direto contra o bruxo possa causar. Muitas vidas seriam arriscadas e perdidas. Preciso pensar em algo e rápido. O tempo urge. _
____________________
_ Londres, 25 de Maio de 1812 _
_ Satsuki chegou de Hong Kong para me ajudar. Pergunto-me como ela me encontrou. Segundo ela, porque estamos ligados por amor fraterno. Não posso discordar totalmente de suas palavras. _
_ Preocupa-me, entretanto, sua segurança. Satsuki é forte, não posso negar, mas uma sensação me perturba a alma. Não posso mandá-la embora, sei que ela não iria mesmo que eu pedisse. Resta, assim, zelar por sua segurança, protegê-la com todas as minhas forças. _
_ Não posso negar, contudo, que sua presença em muito acalma e conforta meu espírito preocupado. Fico feliz por tê-la ao meu lado. Juntos iremos resolver tudo de uma vez por todas. _
____________________
_ Hong Kong, 30 de Maio de 1812 _
_ Finalmente terminou. Tudo está acabado, mas a que preço? Kerberus e Yue estão seriamente feridos, uma grande fábrica de tecidos foi inteiramente destruída durante o combate e Satsuki, minha amada irmã, pereceu vítima dos poderes sinistros de Klaus. _
_ Ainda agora, dois dias após o ocorrido, lamento tamanho infortúnio. Imagino se, caso tivéssemos esperado mais um pouco, nos reservado mais um pouco, tudo não poderia ter sido diferente. Infelizmente, a única resposta a qual posso chegar é que tudo deveria acontecer. Foi inevitável. Mas tal pensamento não pode diminuir meu pesar. A inquietação na alma daqueles que ficaram não pode ser amenizada pela lembrança daqueles que se foram. _
_ Voltamos a Hong Kong hoje pela manhã, para sepultar o corpo de minha querida Satsuki. Creio que além disso, um diálogo com meus dois guardiões será necessário. Devo lhes explicar em que constitui a Morte. _
_ Ademais, preocupa-me o pressentimento de que havia mais nisso tudo do que eu pude perceber. A obstinação de Klaus me pareceu excessiva, beirando o desespero. Pergunto-me se seu interesse se limitava tão somente às cartas ou se tal desculpa ocultava motivos maiores. Esta dúvida, entretanto, levarei comigo para sempre. _
_ Kerberus e Yue estão indignados porque eu permiti a Klaus escapar com vida. Entretanto, acredito que vidas demais foram arriscadas e perdidas nesta batalha. Tirar vidas não está no nosso direito. Não compete a mim punir de tal forma. Mas Klaus ficou seriamente machucado. Os ferimentos que lhe causei não deixarão marcas somente em seu corpo, mas também em sua alma. Resta-me apenas rezar para que, a partir de agora, tenhamos um pouco de paz. E se algo tiver que acontecer, estarei aguardando atento. _
____________________
Magno terminou de ler os pergaminhos, ainda espantado com o relato que acabara de ver. Era óbvio que Klaus não queria as cartas somente para benefício próprio. Suas razões escondiam motivos muito maiores e mais profundos.
Levantou-se, já sabendo onde deveria procurar informações sobre o Sacerdote negro. Os arquivos da biblioteca do Conselho eram grandes, mas só havia um lugar com registros completos das atividades da Irmandade de Tenebras: a sede dos Iluminados.
Despediu-se rapidamente de seus companheiros, dirigindo-se até a conhecida sala do espelho. Atravessou o portal que ligava o castelo à sede principal de sua Ordem, sendo recepcionado por um dos vigias que guardavam o local.
Cruzou a porta de madeira e caminhou pelos corredores harmoniosos até chegar ao salão do Círculo Interno. Lá estavam alguns membros mais elevados da Ordem, que pararam de conversar e viraram-se para ver quem chegava. Sua expressão demonstrou surpresa ao se depararem com o mago.
"Magno!" exclamou um deles. "Há quando tempo, meu amigo. Que te trazes até aqui? Pensei que estavas ocupado com assuntos do Conselho!"
"Pois são exatamente assuntos do Conselho que me trazem até aqui, Rolland. Poderias me fornecer as chaves da ala privativa da biblioteca?"
O semblante de Rolland imediatamente adquiriu feições sérias ao ouvir a requisição do colega. A ala privativa era restrita somente aos membros do Círculo Interno, e mesmo estes a utilizavam muito pouco. Sua necessidade indicava a ocorrência de problemas.
"O que queres na ala privativa? Precisas de ajuda?" indagou.
"Tais motivos são por demais densos para serem explicados em poucas palavras. Mas aceito tua ajuda, ela será bem vinda. Posso explicar-te brevemente enquanto pesquisamos."
Rolland concordou e se virou, entrando em uma saleta próxima. Saiu de lá com um molho de chaves nas mãos e rapidamente tomou a direção da biblioteca, acompanhado de perto por Magno.
Enquanto caminhavam, o mago lhe contou o problema que o afligia, recebendo olhares espantados do companheiro.
Sentaram-se com pressa, reunindo o máximo de material disponível sobre a Irmandade de Tenebras. Não precisaram procurar muito para encontrar o que queriam. Após quase duas horas, Magno e Rolland encontraram um arquivo de registro que relatava algumas atividades comandadas dentro da ordem que já tomavam alguns séculos. Rituais estranhos e invocações duvidosas permeavam as páginas amareladas daqueles pergaminhos.
Magno correu os olhos, cada vez mais espantados, pelo conteúdo dos pergaminhos. Conforme prosseguia com a leitura, seu coração disparava e acelerava. Ao final de suas pesquisas, apenas a certeza de que suas suspeitas estavam certas e o destino guardava terríveis provações aos seis jovens. Conforme dissera para Inghrid, não existia a calmaria antes da tormenta, havia apenas a tempestade. E naquele momento ela ameaçava despencar sobre suas cabeças a qualquer instante.
____________________
Nome: Seyfried/ Victoria Strahd
País de Origem: Atlântida/ Hungria
Idade: Atualmente está com 40 anos. Sua idade real é desconhecida.
Data de Nascimento: Sua atual encarnação nasceu no dia 23 de Agosto de 1966
Tipo Sanguíneo: A+ 
Elemento Regente: Água
Ocupação: Guardiã da Água do Supremo Conselho de Magos e Pontífice Magister do Círculo Interno dos Magos Atlantes. 
Passatempo: Ler, estudar História, praticar natação, pesquisar meios de reunir seu povo para a chamada "Nova Atlântida". 
Ficha pessoal: Seyfried foi a Rainha de Atlântida antes de sua destruição e mesmo após coroada, preferia o título de princesa ao de rainha, por acreditar que o Rei de Atlântida era Poseidon, o Deus dos Mares. 
Possuidora de uma afinidade fora do comum com a água e dona de um poder incomensurável, era capaz de guiar embarcações aliadas durante tempestades bem como afundar navios inimigos com um movimento de seus dedos. 
Após o desastre que consumiu sua terra natal, Seyfried, assim como todo o povo de Atlântida, foi condenada a vagar eternamente pela Terra, fadada a relembrar suas encarnações. 
Ao longo de suas idas e vindas, Seyfried foi a responsável por diversos feitos extraordinários. Lutou durante todo o tempo em que o Tribunal da Inquisição ficou ativo, tentando por tudo desestruturar suas bases e evitar a caçada às bruxas. Foi quem guiou o navio de Bartolomeu Dias e o ajudou a dobrar o Cabo das Tormentas. 
Atualmente, quando está afastada do mundo da magia, Seyfried leciona História Antiga em uma escola da Suíça. 
____________________ 
Chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo, bastante conturbado por sinal. Magno aparenta ter descoberto alguma coisa muito grave a respeito da Sagrada Irmandade de Tenebras. Que conseqüências tal descoberta irá trazer? Aguardem e verão!
Esse capítulo demorou mais que o previsto para sair. Primeiro porque meus horários estão uma loucura. Segundo, passei por um período de falta de inspiração. Terceiro, quando eu estava quase terminando de escrever, o arquivo foi corrompido e eu perdi quase um terço do texto. Tive que reescrever tudo de novo, de cabeça, com algumas modificações, já que eu não lembrava de tudo com detalhes. Mas o bom é que tudo deu certo!
Obrigado a todos os reviews! Fico muito feliz que minha história esteja agradando tanto! A Harumi até falou que merecia um contrato com o CLAMP! #^_^# Valeu, Harumi!
Agradecimentos especiais à Talita, que conversou outro dia comigo e elevou minha inspiração à estratosfera (te adoro); à Stella, cujas conversas sempre me animam (obrigado); e à Bruna, que sempre me inspira, me apóia e me estimula a continuar (você sabe).
No mais, vou ficando por aqui. Até o próximo capítulo!
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	13. Encontro de Gerações

Capítulo Doze - Encontro de Gerações
Sentia o corpo girar vertiginosamente através do vazio que era o abismo entre as eras. Apertando fortemente o pingente que ganhara da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo, perguntava-se quando tudo ia terminar, dando-lhe afinal um merecido descanso após tão cansativa viagem.
Afrouxou a pressão sobre a jóia que simbolizava a Ordem do Tempo, pensando nos poderes que o artefato lhe conferia. A ampulheta era finamente trabalhada, tão delicada que tinha medo de quebrá-la ou danificá-la com um simples toque. O ouro maciço transmitia não só beleza, mas também ostentava poder.
Quis abrir os olhos, na tentativa de vislumbrar para onde estava indo, mas não obteve sucesso, sentindo a frustração inundar-lhe a alma. A alta velocidade forçava seus olhos a se manterem fechados, mergulhados na escuridão e no desconhecimento.
Enquanto rodopiava, tentava colocar o raciocínio em ordem, procurando encontrar uma conexão aparente nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. O caráter extraordinário daquela missão desafiava as leis da credibilidade. Não fosse sua experiência anterior com magia e ocultismo chegaria a pensar estar sonhando.
Lentamente, após muitos minutos de tortura e sofrimento, sentiu seu corpo começar a diminuir a velocidade. Aos poucos os giros incessantes diminuíram a freqüência, passando a esporádicas voltas intercaladas com longos períodos de tranqüilidade, onde nenhum movimento podia ser sentido ou percebido.
Ao cabo de algum tempo, sentiu seu corpo parar por completo, e seus pés tocaram solo firme. Deu graças a Deus pelos giros finalmente terem-se interrompido, tamanho o desconforto que sentia com aqueles rodopios infernais.
Lentamente, a densa névoa que circundava seu corpo foi se dissipando, aos poucos dando lugar a uma paisagem difusa, embaçada pela fina neblina que ainda permanecia.
Quando as imagens entraram em foco, pôde divisar inúmeras construções que se elevavam aos céus, perdendo-se em meio a um grande conglomerado de concreto, cimento e aço. O cenário não lhe era de todo estranho. Já havia visto aquilo antes, sem dúvida.
Encontrava-se em um beco estreito, que desembocava em uma ruela não muito movimentada. Tentou esquadrinhar o lugar em busca de algum ponto de referência ou alguma outra saída que não fosse a rua ao fim do corredor. Nada. Nenhuma indicação, nenhuma porta, nenhuma outra possibilidade de fuga aparente.
Não tendo nenhuma outra alternativa, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi seguir através da ruela até a única saída existente. Enquanto caminhava, olhava ao seu redor, ainda com a nítida impressão de conhecer o local. Até mesmo o ar que respirava possuía um quê de nostalgia.
Conseguiu discernir sensações, sentimentos; sonhos difusos e ilusões etéreas, que povoavam sua cabeça e dançavam em seu inconsciente como a fumaça de um incenso de lótus que serpenteia no ar e se perde nas alturas. A efemeridade daquelas lembranças assemelhava-se somente à fugacidade presente nos sonhos; sonhos estes que lhe permitiam voar e alcançar alturas e locais possíveis somente à sua imaginação.
Sacudiu a cabeça, procurando deixar de pensar naquelas sensações para se concentrar em encontrar um ponto de referência que lhe indicasse onde estava.
Olhou ao longo da rua onde desembocava o beco em que tinha caído. Ela se abria para ambos os lados e revelava casas de arquitetura simples. Um único olhar para aquelas construções lhe deu a certeza de que estava em sua querida e amada cidade natal.
Por um breve momento um alívio morno tomou conta de seu peito cansado. Estar em um lugar familiar, onde tinha nascido e crescido, onde as pessoas não lhe eram estranhas, onde a paisagem era conhecida, fazia com que as dificuldades fossem amenizadas.
Entretanto, o sentimento de alívio se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Seu cérebro obrigou que a razão falasse mais alto. Mesmo que estivesse em um lugar conhecido, isso não significava necessariamente que estivesse em uma época que lhe fosse favorável e familiar. A aparente semelhança não excluía a possibilidade de que aquele tempo não fosse o seu, o que novamente trazia à tona o desconhecimento e a incerteza.
Tomou o caminho da direita e se pôs a caminhar, olhando os casebres que se mostravam dos dois lados da rua onde algumas poucas pessoas iam e vinham em um fluxo contínuo.
Continuou andando por mais algum tempo, percorrendo as ruas movimentadas de sua cidade natal, apreciando a vista que tinha da metrópole, com seus prédios e construções elevadas. Logo chegou a uma praça, circundada de ambos os lados por árvores altas e frondosas. Conhecia aquela praça, costumava brincar ali quando criança.
Sorriu perante a mera lembrança de suas tardes de infância, quando era levado por sua mãe até aquela praça, onde passava deliciosas horas a correr por entre aquelas árvores tão belas, cujas copas carregavam tantas histórias, tantas recordações, tantas lendas e mitos.
Olhou ao seu redor. A praça estava estranhamente vazia. Mesmo o movimento das ruas, embora intenso, era menor que o normal. Aquilo estava estranho. Não era comum tamanha calmaria àquela hora da tarde. Era o momento em que mães levavam os filhos para tomar sol no parque, aproveitando para contemplar seus rebentos com orgulho e felicidade.
Estranhou a quietude do momento, que paradoxalmente lhe transmitia uma sensação pesada, uma opressão no peito, uma agitação bastante incômoda. Algo importante estava prestes a acontecer, tinha certeza disso, embora não fizesse idéia do que pudesse ser.
Observou com cautela alguns soldados ingleses desfilarem com pompa pela rua enquanto conversavam. A Grã Bretanha sem a rigidez da mesma. O pensamento era de todo irônico, e acabou por arrancar um sorriso divertido de seus lábios.
Pensou na diferença daquela paisagem sem o controle da coroa britânica, sem aquela presença de sua majestade, sem aqueles soldados emplumados nas ruas.
Tornou a voltar sua atenção para a praça que permeava sua infância. Queria ser criança novamente para poder voltar a correr no meio daquelas árvores. Não que sua infância tenha sido um mar de rosas. Sua vida fora um tanto quanto conturbada, era verdade, mas aqueles momentos pueris lhe enchiam de júbilo. Tudo na infância era tão mais fácil. Sentimentos definidos, certo e errado, amor e ódio. As ilusões, sonhos e desejos contidos nas mentes infantis e corações ingênuos sempre parecem tão mais perto do que realmente estão.
Sorriu, deixando-se inebriar pelo sentimento de nostalgia que lhe rodeava, tocando sua pele e penetrando por seus poros até chegar ao âmago de seu ser. Aquela lembrança ainda era de fato deliciosa.
Passou a caminhar pelo local, apreciando o frescor exalado pela grama úmida e pelas pétalas das flores. As copas estavam carregadas de folhas verdes, mostrando-se frondosas e imperiosas. Aquela era uma suntuosa manifestação da sabedoria infinita da Natureza em sua forma mais pura e graciosa.
Inspirou profundamente o aroma primaveril que permeava o local e mesclava de forma harmoniosa e hábil os diversos perfumes florais que eram emanados de todas as direções e chegavam às narinas dos transeuntes. Aquela fragrância lembrava um antigo perfume que sua mãe costumava usar, sempre em ocasiões especiais. Um noivado, uma festa suntuosa, um jantar de gala. Um perfume guardado para ocasiões exclusivas e suntuosas; raros momentos onde o impacto causado nas pessoas se dava muito mais pela enigmática fragrância do que pela aparência jovial que a mulher apresentava.
A verdade era que aquele perfume havia, de alguma forma, sido baseado na pura essência daquele lugar, com suas roseiras, lírios e dentes de leão. A mescla era certamente formidável.
Perguntou a si mesmo se havia caído naquele lugar por acaso, ou se havia alguma razão para ter parado justamente para lá. Era estranho que, de tantos lugares possíveis, tivesse ido parar justamente em sua terra natal, perto da praça que tanto o entretera anos atrás. Uma coisa era certa: a simples coincidência não era algo em que acreditava.
Passou a prestar atenção à sua volta, procurando identificar algo que pudesse ajudar em sua missão. Sentou em um dos bancos que havia no local, ainda com os sentidos alerta. Não demorou a ouvir alguns ruídos peculiares que vinham da lata de lixo atrás do banco.
Levantou-se, caminhando lentamente até a fonte daqueles sons atípicos, imaginando que tipo de bizarrice iria encontrar. Sorriu ao ver uma comprida cauda amarela balançando, enquanto um ser pequenino lutava com todas as forças para retirar a cabeça, um tanto quanto desproporcional ao resto do corpo, de dentro de uma lata.
Segurou firmemente o rabo da criatura e puxou com força, fazendo com que a cabeça do pequeno se desprendesse da lata aberta juntamente com um som semelhante a uma rolha sendo retirada de uma garrafa de champanhe espumante.
"Obrigado." agradeceu Kero, mas parou ao ver quem o havia ajudado.
"Lugar interessante para colocar a cabeça." falou Shaoran, com os lábios contraídos em um sorriso divertido e malicioso. "Esperava encontrar algo bizarro, mas certamente não pensei que seria você."
"Isto não é perfeito? Tantas pessoas em nosso grupo e eu tinha que encontrar justamente você." resmungou Kero rolando os olhos.
"É nosso destino estarmos sempre em companhia um do outro afinal." concluiu o rapaz, soltando o rabo do guardião.
Voltaram a se sentar no banco, contemplando o movimento da cidade naquele início de tarde. Observaram o movimento de alguns estabelecimentos comerciais ao redor, vendo todas as pessoas que entravam e saíam das lojas com o incessante objetivo de satisfazer seus desejos de consumo.
Para quem olhasse, a cena era cômica. Um rapaz alto com um pequeno boneco de pelúcia ao lado, como se ambos fossem velhos amigos sentados para uma eventual conversa num início de tarde qualquer.
"Imagino como estão Sakura e os outros." resmungou Shaoran, pensativo.
"Melhor que nós com certeza." falou Kero.
"Certamente. Eles não têm que agüentar olhares de deboche das pessoas por conversar com um bicho de pelúcia amarelo ovo."
"Vou te mostrar quem é o bicho de pelúcia..." rosnou Kero.
"E mostrar para todos os transeuntes sua forma colossal, não é?" Shaoran o interrompeu abruptamente. Kero dirigiu-lhe o olhar semi-cerrado.
"Você ainda vai ter o que merece." Shaoran apenas sorriu.
"Cão que ladra não morde." replicou o chinês tranqüilamente. "Ou seria melhor dizer gato que mia não arranha?"
"Ai de mim!" resmungou o pequeno entre os dentes. "Minha infelicidade só não é maior que meu infortúnio. Por que o Destino me fez encontrar justamente o moleque?"
"Porque alguém lá em cima gosta de mim." falou o guerreiro em um tom de triunfo. Kero virou a cara.
Levantaram-se após alguns minutos de descanso, passando a caminhar sem rumo certo pelas ruas de Hong Kong. Shaoran reconheceu lugares que lhe foram bastante relevantes durante sua infância. Passou na frente de um antigo barbeiro onde sua mãe costumava levá-lo para cortar os cabelos. Tinha boas lembranças daquele homem de traços grosseiros, mas personalidade gentil.
Cruzou também com as portas de uma venda, cuja dona era muito amiga de sua mãe. Ling Pei Thian era uma mulher bastante distinta, a despeito de sua origem humilde. Muito orgulhosa, sabia lutar por seus direitos como ninguém, mas ainda assim era uma pessoa carinhosa quando queria. Inúmeras vezes a mulher havia presenteado Shaoran com guloseimas da loja, fato que o fez sorrir ao pensar no prejuízo que ela tomaria se conhecesse Kerberus.
Desviou o olhar da rua para o pequeno guardião em seu bolso. O bichinho não parecia muito feliz em ter que ficar em companhia do 'moleque', e parecia menos feliz ainda em ter que andar enfurnado no bolso da jaqueta de Shaoran. O rapaz suprimiu uma risada de contentamento por ver a expressão entediada de Kerberus.
O guardião contemplou aquele sorriso nos lábios de chinês sentindo vontade de gritar para todos os cantos como aquela expressão de pouco-caso o irritava. Quando tivesse a chance, certamente pensaria em uma forma de dar o troco pelo que ocorrera em episódios anteriores.
Enquanto andavam o pequeno voltou sua atenção para sua mestra. Pensava em como ela estaria se saindo, se estava bem. Não podia negar que desde que reencontrara Shaoran, Sakura estava mais alegre e determinada. Nos últimos dias conseguira até mesmo ouvir a gargalhada jovial que tanto amava em sua mestra. Considerando aquilo tudo, ter Shaoran de volta até que não era tão mal.
"Estou com fome. Vou comprar algo para comer." anunciou o jovem.
"Oba!" exclamou Kero. De fato, talvez a presença do jovem guerreiro chinês não fosse tão ruim assim.
"Quem disse que é para você?"
Enganara-se. A presença dele era ruim sim! Uma enorme tortura para seu pobre estômago vazio. Olhou o rapaz com os olhos estreitos, fazendo o possível para se conter.
Pararam na frente de um pequeno restaurante, onde Shaoran pediu um suco e uma pequena porção de rolinhos primavera. Comeu em silencio, pensando no desfecho que aquela missão iria ter. Se dependesse dele, tudo seria um completo sucesso. Ele não mediria esforços para ver concluída sua tarefa.
Em sua mente, as últimas palavras de Jesus ainda permaneciam: "ser corajoso não significava jamais sentir medo, significava ter a força para prosseguir a despeito das adversidades."
Ele teria coragem. Seria forte até o último instante. Agradeceu o Filho do Homem pelas sábias palavras que recebera. Sua determinação havia sido renovada. Não perderia mais para seu medo.
Medo... E pensar que até algum tempo atrás ele jamais admitiria sentir medo. Seu orgulho o impedira de confessar muita coisa. Mas o tempo passara, Shaoran amadurecera. Aprendera que o orgulho não é a melhor das virtudes e que a humildade em reconhecer a própria fraqueza era o único meio de evoluir e melhorar. Era através da humildade que uma pessoa mostrava sua força.
"Tome." disse o chinês, afastando seus pensamentos de sua mente e estendendo um rolinho para Kero, que ainda estava em seu bolso. O pequeno o olhou com desconfiança. "Acha mesmo que sou tão mal assim? Pegue logo antes que eu mude de idéia. Vamos, não coloquei veneno na comida, bola de pêlos!"
Ainda olhando para o rapaz, Kero engoliu o alimento que lhe fora oferecido. O que será que tinha dado no moleque? O Shaoran que conhecia jamais faria uma demonstração de cortesia semelhante.
"Ora, o Shaoran que conheci está morto." ponderou o guardião. "Preciso me acostumar à idéia de que este Shaoran é outra pessoa, por mais confuso que possa parecer."
Shaoran pagou a conta e deixou o restaurante. Parou diante da porta, olhando ao redor e pensando no que fazer. Finalmente, após um breve instante, decidiu ir até sua casa, mesmo sabendo os riscos que corria. Não entraria, não iria se expor, mas precisava ver a mansão de sua família uma vez mais. A necessidade crescente em seu peito o fazia crer que ele devia fazer aquilo.
Caminhou durante algum tempo, impelido por uma força desconhecida e misteriosa. Logo aproximou-se do local onde se encontrava a mansão de seu clã. Havia uma energia diferente pairando sobre o local, uma aura estranha e ao mesmo tempo familiar.
Observou a construção de longe, tomado de reminiscências e lembranças. Tanto já havia passado naquele lugar. Já havia visto tanto, lutado tanto, sofrido tanto. Seus 18 anos tinham a maturidade de 30... Era um homem formado.
Desatou a caminhar, circundando a área da mansão, sentindo uma estranha inquietação percorrer seu corpo cansado. Alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer. Olhou para o céu, onde o Sol se encontrava envolto em nuvens espessas, dando uma coloração carmesim ao firmamento.
"O céu está vermelho." murmurou o guerreiro. "Isso é um mal presságio. Um grande derramamento de sangue irá ocorrer em breve."
Terminou de dar a volta ao redor da propriedade, retornando ao lugar onde começara. Um calafrio percorria sua espinha de cima a baixo, trazendo uma sensação levemente desconfortável ao jovem, que se esforçava para manter a compostura. Tinha todos os sentidos alerta, prontos para captar qualquer mudança ínfima na atmosfera que envolvia o local, pronto para reagir ao mínimo sinal de ameaça. E foi então que sentiu uma forte presença tomar o lugar.
Olhou ao redor, enquanto observava, estarrecido, o local à sua volta se contorcer e mudar, dando lugar a uma paisagem desolada. Somente a mansão Li ainda se mantinha no mesmo lugar, firme, imponente. O vermelho havia tomado todo o céu, sinal claro de mal agouro.
Shaoran cerrou os punhos com força, sem conseguir se mover do lugar onde estava. Conhecia aquele feitiço. O lugar onde estava havia sido transportado para uma espécie de realidade mágica, uma distorção no espaço e no tempo. Era uma forma de poupar as pessoas normais da batalha, que por certo seria terrível. Em toda sua vida, testemunhara aquele feitiço apenas uma vez, havia muito tempo.
Os portões da mansão rangeram e começaram a se abrir lentamente. Pensando o mais rápido que pôde, Shaoran correu até uma grande rocha que havia perto do local. Não podia arriscar ser visto, isto comprometeria seriamente sua missão.
Observou com cuidado inúmeros membros de seu clã saírem a passo apressado. Em instantes, todos estavam dispostos na frente da casa, espadas em punho, formando uma barreira humana que nada devia à mais forte muralha do mundo.
Shaoran se perguntou o porquê de tudo aquilo. Não levou mais de um segundo para que obtivesse resposta. Do lado oposto, um pequeno exército se fez ver. Levavam consigo um estandarte com o selo de um clã rival. Imediatamente entendeu o que se passava.
Esforçando-se para manter sua presença oculta, o rapaz se afastou um pouco para ter uma visão mais ampla do que iria acontecer. Bastou um movimento dos inimigos para que os Li avançassem rapidamente contra eles.
A batalha se desenrolava diante de seus olhos espantados. A ferocidade daqueles guerreiros era incrível e memorável.
Embora mais habilidosos, os membros de seu clã estavam em clara desvantagem numérica. Seus algozes se aproveitavam da quantidade para encurralar os membros de sua família. Devagar começaram a perder espaço, sendo gradualmente empurrados de volta à mansão e obrigados a recuar.
Shaoran assistia a tudo com um enorme aperto no peito... Queria ajudar. Queria lutar, precisava lutar! Instintivamente agarrou o cabo de sua espada.
"Tire a mão daí, moleque!" rosnou Kerberus, saindo do bolso onde estava e se postando na frente do guerreiro. "Você não pode fazer nada para ajudar. Quando iniciou a Jornada, sabia que não poderia interferir no curso dos fatos. Qualquer alteração pode resultar em uma catástrofe."
O jovem cerrou os olhos e trouxe os punhos para junto de si. Sim, Kerberus tinha razão. Fizera um voto, não poderia quebrar seu juramento. Respirou fundo e se conteve, ainda se concentrando para manter escondida sua presença.
Tomaram refúgio atrás de uma pequena elevação que havia há alguns metros da mansão. De lá ainda era possível observar toda aquela árida paisagem, forçada a se tornar um campo de batalha. O herdeiro dos Li podia sentir uma melancolia sem par emanar do chão daquele descampado, bem como o cheiro pútrido e amargo da morte. Certamente aquela terra desértica já havia visto muito sangue. Aquele lugar já fora cenário de muitas batalhas, mortes, sacrifícios e perdas.
Junto com o cheiro de sangue, também era possível sentir o cheiro salgado das lágrimas derramas sobre o chão. Uma enorme tristeza permeava cada centímetro daquele solo arenoso e áspero, dando-lhe um aspecto soturno e lúgubre. De repente, Shaoran sentiu-se enjoado e enojado por estar pisando sobre aquele lugar. Era por demais sombrio e funesto: postava-se sobre um gigantesco e bizarro túmulo.
"Um túmulo." pensou. "Estou pisando sobre um maldito cemitério. Por que eu tinha que vir até aqui? Há sobre mim uma mão, que guia meus passos como um animador que comanda sua marionete. Preciso descobrir o que está havendo."
Kerberus percebeu o desconforto do jovem, mas acabou por não dizer nada. Na verdade, ele próprio tinha coisas em que pensar. Analisou a situação e repassou os acontecimentos desde que acordara até aquele momento. Havia algo que não estava muito claro naquilo tudo. A Jornada não deveria ser tão tormentosa daquele jeito.
"Uma força maligna se posta contra nós e concentra suas forças em nos impedir. Precisamos resolver isso logo."
Decerto que a obscuridade de tudo aquilo envolvia os dois companheiros de forma profunda e perceptível. As provações colocadas em seu caminho indubitavelmente os conduziam de uma forma sutil através de um tortuoso caminho, indefinido à primeira vista, mas pernicioso e vil por sua incerteza absoluta.
Quisera ele sua angústia e sua incerteza do futuro fossem amenizadas pela incessante luta que travava contra sua própria sorte. Tamanho era o infortúnio que guiara o mundo naqueles últimos anos, que tudo o que Kerberus pedia era um pouco de paz; paz para poder descansar de tão árduas batalhas, paz para Sakura, paz para a humanidade. Entretanto, não havia paz. Não podia haver paz sem antes haver a tempestade.
Contemplando pela milésima vez aquele terra árida, o guardião pensou que tipo de conspirações estavam por trás de sua empreitada. Embora impulsivo, não era ingênuo e sabia que a realidade era muito maior do que as pessoas, reles mortais, acreditavam. Sabia como realmente funcionava aquele mundo, sabia que todas as pessoas que habitavam aquele planeta estavam conectadas umas às outras, como cabos em uma rede.
Mais que simples acasos, os acontecimentos que moviam a humanidade tinham todos uma razão de ser e acontecer, e a sociedade mística desempenhava papel importante naquilo tudo. Através dos séculos, as Ordens místicas regeram a sorte dos seres humanos, manipulando a humanidade como peças em um gigantesco jogo de xadrez. O mais claro exemplo era o próprio mago Clow, que manipulara eventos, pessoas e fatos para que Sakura fosse nomeada sua sucessora. Fizera dele e de Yue um instrumento de seu trabalho e criara intrigas para que as Cartas pudessem ser modificadas.
Clow fora um grande mago e excelente manipulador. Mas não poderia ele próprio também ter sido manipulado? Talvez o simples fato dele ter escolhido Sakura fosse parte de uma conspiração ainda maior e mais grandiosa, cujas ramificações se estendiam por toda sociedade, mágica ou não, criando raízes e firmando suas conseqüências no mundo dos homens.
"Acho que estou ficando paranóico!" pensou, sacudindo a cabeça. Por mais intrínsecas que fossem as relações e acontecimentos daquele mundo, nem tudo se resumia à magia e ao sobrenatural. "Preciso de férias. Estou começando a enxergar conspirações em tudo que vejo."
Voltou seu olhar para Shaoran, que ainda mantinha sua postura austera e compenetrada. O jovem fazia o possível para manter sua presença escondida. Sabia que se não tomasse cuidado poderia ser descoberto pelos inimigos de sua família.
A paisagem havia sido tomada de uma brusca calmaria após o recuo dos membros de seu clã. Não muito longe, os inimigos tomavam posição, dispondo-se ao redor da propriedade de sua família como abutres em busca de carniça.
As horas se passaram, lentas, penosas, arrastadas. A espera de algo que pudesse vir a acontecer estava deixando Shaoran maluco. Queria saber o desfecho de tudo aquilo logo.
Seu pedido não tardou a ser atendido. Uma súbita elevação no padrão energético do local indicou que algo iria ocorrer. Em seu íntimo, Shaoran sabia que o quer que tivesse que acontecer, seria naquele momento.
Empertigou-se, no intuito de obter uma vista melhor da mansão, atento a tudo, cada movimento, cada ruído, cada pequeno detalhe. Um trovoada retumbou, acompanhada de um som peculiar de uivos. Logo em seguida, tudo parou, e seguiu-se o ribombar de tambores, que rufavam e ampliavam seu som em profusões insanas e histéricas, quase como se quisessem rasgar o céu e ecoar além dos limites do firmamento.
O guerreiro fitou sua casa com peculiar interesse. Sem dúvida aqueles sons vinham de lá, clamando para si a atenção dos guerreiros do clã rival, que àquela altura já olhavam para a construção com uma mistura de ferocidade e medo estampada em seus rostos pintados de vermelho e preto.
O rugir dos tambores lentamente os fazia recuar, tomados de um receio que eles próprios não conseguiam explicar o motivo. O simples som carregava o ambiente com uma atmosfera pesada, hostil e agressiva, impelindo cada vez mais o exército rival na direção das colinas onde haviam começado o ataque.
O céu, antes avermelhado, adquiriu uma coloração violácea e em variações de anil, carregado de nuvens espessas e ameaçadoras, que traziam consigo o cheiro de chuva e sangue.
Uma segunda trovoada ecoou, assustando os inimigos e fazendo-os tomar posição em um sobressalto. Shaoran aprumou-se, apertando os punhos e forçando os olhos, não querendo por nada perder o que estava para acontecer. Uma grande curiosidade lhe forçava o peito, fazendo com que suas atenções não pudessem de modo algum serem desviadas de seu propósito único.
Um terceiro trovão se fez ouvir, e naquele momento as portas de madeira do muro que rodeava a mansão se abriram, revelando um imponente guerreiro montado em um belo corcel. Os inimigos imediatamente se sentiram amedrontados ante a figura imperiosa do patriarca do clã Li.
O corcel empinou e o guerreiro saiu a galope, cortando com sua espada os inimigos que teimavam em se postar em seu caminho. Logo o homem alcançava as colinas, onde a maior parte dos oponentes se concentravam.
"Pai..." murmurou o jovem, cuja atenção estava cravada no homem de trajes esverdeados. Sua espada dançava com extrema graça entre os inimigos, constituindo uma visão contrastante e paradoxal no meio daquela confusão insana e caótica. Os movimentos leves e ágeis do guerreiro traziam uma beleza inexistente ao campo de batalha, enchendo os olhos daqueles que assistiam ao combate.
Passado o espanto inicial, os inimigos desataram a correr na direção do patriarca. Aqueles que estavam mais perto da mansão tentaram forçar sua entrada, mas não obtiveram o mais ínfimo sucesso perante os fortes guerreiros que se postavam em seu caminho e que agora tinham a força de vontade renovada pela presença do mais forte guerreiro Li.
Tornou a fitar seu pai. O homem lutava com perícia sem igual, deixando o jovem maravilhado. Encheu-se de orgulho somente em ver seu pai combatendo com tanta bravura e coragem.
"Um dia poderei ser como ele." pensou. Kerberus não conseguiu deixar de notar o brilho nos olhos do rapaz, não sabendo se por orgulho, emoção por ver novamente seu pai, ou ambos os sentimentos mesclados em uma única e avassaladora emoção.
Concentrado, o pequeno voltou sua atenção à batalha que transcorria, incessante, alheia à presença daqueles dois expectadores que assistiam a tudo de camarote.
O pai de Shaoran continuava lutando bravamente, embora aos poucos começasse a perder território para seus algozes. Novamente a desvantagem numérica lançava a sorte de sua família.
"Onde está minha mãe?" indagou o jovem, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera na casa de Eriol antes da Jornada ter início. Como que em resposta à sua indagação, um raio riscou os céus e fulminou uma dúzia de inimigos que teimavam em tentar entrar na propriedade.
Os portões da mansão uma vez mais se abriram, revelando a figura majestosa e divina de Yelan, trajando um manto branco e cinza. Seus olhos faiscavam pura energia. Era um poder puro, intenso, belo e ao mesmo tempo assustador, sublime e ao mesmo tempo terrível. Naquele momento, Kerberus entendeu porque Shaoran respeitava tanto sua mãe.
"Maldita bruxa!" eles ouviram alguém gritar. Naquele instante Yelan cruzou os portões, deixando por definitivo a segurança da mansão e ingressando de corpo e alma na batalha.
Ergueu um das mãos acima da cabeça, mantendo os olhos fechados. Imediatamente outro raio riscou o céu. Suas mãos momentaneamente adquiriram uma tonalidade alaranjada, e logo em seguida uma grande bola de fogo se fez ver, queimando e liberando sua luz e seu calor ao redor da feiticeira. Com um segundo gesto gracioso, a matriarca dos Li arremessou o projétil contra alguns oponentes que tentavam passar por ela e invadir a mansão, fazendo-os queimar e agonizar.
Shaoran contemplou a majestade de sua mãe, que se mantinha firme na frente dos portões da propriedade. Era seu dever proteger a casa de qualquer inimigo e ela daria sua vida para cumprir sua obrigação se assim fosse preciso.
Yelan cumpria seu papel com singular eficiência, rechaçando as investidas incessantes dos inimigos com habilidade exemplar. Por um momento, todos pararam para admirar seu poder.
Entretanto, passado o choque inicial, a batalha passou a prosseguir novamente, desta vez ainda mais feroz e acirrada. Os oponentes eram muitos, suficiente para cansar até mesmo o mais forte guerreiro da família. Lentamente, o pai de Shaoran começou a ser encurralado, levado para longe dos domínios do clã. Yelan nada podia fazer. Não podia deixar o posto onde estava para salvar o esposo.
Foi com a adrenalina lhe correndo o sangue que Shaoran viu seu pai ser arrastado para campo aberto, onde a proteção de Yelan não alcançaria.
"Vamos! Vamos!" sussurrou, ansioso. "Apareça!" disse, referindo-se ao misterioso guerreiro que vira em seu sonho e que ajudara seu pai.
"Onde ele está, afinal? Por que não vem logo?" o rapaz começava a se desesperar. Em seu íntimo, gritava por alguém que pudesse ajudar seu pai. E foi só então que ele entendeu que o guerreiro não apareceria.
Agarrou com força o cabo da espada e a empunhou próxima ao peito, respirando fundo.
"Se tentar interferir, eu juro que luto contra você! Terá que passar por mim antes!" bradou Kerberus, se colocando entre Shaoran e seu pai.
"Mas que Inferno! Saia da minha frente, bola de pêlos!" berrou o guerreiro, exasperado.
"Não posso deixá-lo interferir!" replicou o guardião, já assumindo sua forma real. Shaoran não pensou duas vezes. Concentrou seu poder o máximo que conseguiu e desferiu um golpe contra Kerberus, desculpando-se mentalmente com o guardião, que foi lançado contra uma duna.
"Moleque dos Infernos!" praguejou Kerberus, atordoado pela força do golpe e pelo impacto contra a duna de areia e pedra.
Naquele meio tempo, Shaoran já corria na direção de seu pai, espada em punho, determinação em seu auge. Não podia permitir que aquilo acabasse daquele modo. Há alguns metros, seu pai penava para se defender de seus oponentes.
"Zhihao Li! Esperei muito por isso e agora você está onde eu sempre sonhei!" bradou um dos guerreiros, erguendo a espada. "Vou cortar sua cabeça e levá-la de presente ao meu Senhor!"
O homem preparou-se para decapitar o patriarca dos Li. Zhihao preparou-se para receber o golpe de misericórdia, que jamais chegou. Segundos antes, Shaoran surgiu por detrás da colina. Com um grito, saltou e cravou sua espada no peito do maldito guerreiro rival. Foi com extrema raiva que sentiu a lâmina de aço de sua espada penetrar por entre as costelas do homem e perfurar-lhe o pulmão e o coração. O inimigo engasgou, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra sequer, já estava morto. Sua expressão revelava medo e surpresa por aquele ataque inesperado.
Shaoran respirava fundo. Ao seu redor, todos o olhavam com um misto de espanto e descrença. Até mesmo seu pai não parecia entender o que estava acontecendo.
"Pegue!" ordenou Shaoran, estendendo-lhe de volta sua espada, que caíra momento antes.
Zhihao agradeceu, sorrindo para o jovem que salvara sua vida. Não importava quem ele era, importava somente que ele lhe transmitia um sentimento muito bom de confiança e empatia.
A batalha começou mais uma vez, agora com os dois melhores guerreiros da família Li lutando juntos, lado a lado, como nunca antes havia acontecido. Duas lendas, dois mitos que compartilhavam o mesmo desejo de justiça. Duas gerações, por muito tempo separadas, que finalmente podiam se reencontrar.
Enquanto lutava, Zhihao notou o olhar do misterioso guerreiro que salvara sua vida. Aqueles olhos castanhos transmitiam uma profunda determinação e uma força de vontade férrea. Mas não foram estes dois atributos que lhe chamaram a atenção. Havia algo mais estampado naquele olhar feroz. Ponderou por um momento, imaginando o que poderia ser, mas a resposta era clara e evidente. O que diferenciava aquele olhar dos demais era o profundo amor estampado nele. Amor pela vida, amor pela humanidade, mas acima de tudo, amor por uma pessoa especial, alguém que enchia a vida daquele rapaz de alegrias e desejos. Alguém que o completava e o satisfazia.
"Este rapaz tem sorte." pensou o guerreiro, ao mesmo tempo em que aparava um investida de seu rival com extrema perícia e o contra-atacava com o punho fechado.
Estavam agora lado a lado, lutando como se fossem velhos amigos, antigos parceiros de batalha. A satisfação de Shaoran não poderia ser maior. Não apenas salvara a vida de seu pai, mas também estava lutando ao lado daquele que fora o maior herói de sua infância.
Aos poucos, pai e filho foram prevalecendo sobre as tropas inimigas. Já tinham uma boa vantagem quando se esconderam atrás de uma pequena elevação, procurando recobrar o fôlego e restaurar suas forças.
"É um guerreiro muito habilidoso, rapaz." elogiou Zhihao, sorrindo para Shaoran. O guerreiro se encheu de orgulho e felicidade ao ouvir tamanho elogio de seu pai.
"Obrigado. O Senhor também é um exímio guerreiro. Suas habilidade em muito ultrapassam as minhas." falou o jovem.
"Não seja tolo! Sua modéstia é desnecessária. A verdade é que se não fosse por você, decerto minha cabeça já estaria em posse do inimigo."
Sorriram um para o outro, terminando de recuperar as energias. Podiam ouvir seus oponentes procurando incessantemente por eles não muito longe dali. Ambos trouxeram as espadas para perto de si, ainda com a respiração ofegante. Suas atenções estavam voltadas para os movimentos do exército antagonista, e ambos sondavam os movimentos dos inimigos esperando uma brecha, a hora precisa em que poderiam atacar com força total.
Ouviam os passos do inimigo chegar cada vez mais perto. A proximidade era grande e só o que os separava eram alguns metros e aquela pequena elevação. Sabendo que a hora era aquela, os dois companheiro se entreolharam, trocando um aceno positivo de cabeça. Então, com um brado forte e feroz, lançaram-se sobre seus inimigos.
"Eu clamo a bênção do Senhor das Tempestades!" bradou o guerreiro mais velho, erguendo sua espada em direção ao céu. Imediatamente um trovão ecoou e sobreveio o temporal. Um vento muito forte arrastou os inimigos e os fez perder o equilíbrio ao mesmo tempo em que uma densa chuva vermelha começou a banhar as areias e pedras do campo de batalha.
"É sangue!" exclamou um dos soldados rivais. "Chuva de sangue!"
"Pois tal artifício não me espanta!" bradou aquele que parecia estar no comando. "Um truque infame como este não aplacará nossa fúria!"
Houve um estardalhaço momentâneo, quando os guerreiros exultaram seu líder.
"É agora ou nunca!" gritou Zhihao, aproveitando-se do momento de distração dos inimigos, incapacitados pelos fortes ventos que castigavam o local e pela chuva densa que limitava sua visão. Com um golpe certeiro, varreu do campo de batalha três ou quatro guerreiros.
Logo ao lado, Shaoran fazia o mesmo, aproveitando a clara vantagem da qual gozava. Aquele feitiço era extremamente difícil. Jamais imaginara presenciar sua execução.
Bloqueou um golpe adversário e esquivou-se de uma lança, que por poucos centímetros não atingiu sua cabeça. Então, girando sobre seus próprios pés, fez sua espada traçar um semi-círculo e atingir mortalmente dois ou três oponentes.
Ainda ocupado em se defender, observou o suposto líder rival se aproximar de seu pai, que vencia seus inimigos a duras penas. Foi com um aperto no peito que viu o guerreiro erguer a espada e golpear fortemente Zhihao, atravessando-lhe o ombro esquerdo.
"Não!" gritou, sentindo seus sangue ferver de ódio e desespero. Sentiu seu peito queimar, ao mesmo tempo em que sua energia oscilava. Então, com um brado enérgico e forte, se atirou de encontro ao guerreiro. O homem não teve tempo de pensar, pois em um instante já tinha tido o braço cortado pela espada de Shaoran. Seu grito de dor foi a última coisa que pronunciou, sendo calado momentos depois, para sempre.
Espantados com a ferocidade daquele guerreiro e acuados com a morte de seu líder, os soldados rivais perderam o rumo da ação. Isso deu a Shaoran o tempo que ele precisava. Ergueu sua espada para o alto, deixando que todo seu poder aflorasse.
"Príncipe dos Raios eu clamo a ti! Empresta-me tua força e teu poder!" proclamou ele, conjurando uma gigantesca tempestade de raios que tomou todo o lugar, fulminando os poucos guerreiros que ainda haviam naquele campo.
Quando tudo acabou, nada mais restava senão ele e seu pai, que repousava a seus pés, ferido e com a respiração ofegante. A chuva amenizou e passou do vermelho para o azul cristalino, trazendo frescor e lavando aquele solo maculado.
"Incrível, rapaz." pronunciou o patriarca com extrema dificuldade. "Você me salvou hoje pela segunda vez."
"Não fale nada, Senhor!" exclamou Shaoran, exasperado. "O Senhor pode piorar."
"Não há mais salvação para mim, meu rapaz. Meu destino há muito estava traçado. Sou muito grato por sua ajuda e seu apoio. Nossa vitória nesta batalha só foi possível por sua causa."
"Eu não fiz nada demais!" disse Shaoran, sentindo um enorme aperto em seu coração.
"Salvou a vida de um desconhecido e isso já é muito. Poucas pessoas teriam a coragem que você teve ao se lançar em uma batalha sem garantias de retorno. Sua bravura é admirável."
Shaoran não disse nada, apenas sorriu, emocionado. A sensação de estar mais uma vez tão perto de seu pai era inebriante e o enchia de um sentimento quente e reconfortante. Em contrapartida, vê-lo machucado trazia à tona lembranças antigas, de quatorze anos atrás.
"Sabe." começou Zhihao, resgatando Shaoran de suas reminiscências. "Você me lembra muito meu filho. Xiao Lang é o nome dele. Meu filho, meu Pequeno Lobo. Ele também tem olhos castanhos como os seus. São olhos muito bonitos."
Shaoran sorriu e pousou as mãos sobre a mão de seu pai, que fazia um esforço homérico para suportar a dor.
"Eu me pergunto se um dia meu filho se tornará um guerreiro tão bom quanto você." falou o homem, arrancando um suspiro de surpresa de Shaoran. "Rezo para que um dia ele possa ser como você, como o homem que salvou minha vida."
"Ele vai ser!" exclamou Shaoran, fazendo o possível para conter as lágrimas. "Tenha certeza de que ele vai ser!"
Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo som de passos e vozes que chegavam através da areia molhada. Era o grupo mandado atrás do patriarca do clã. Tinha que agir rápido, não podia ser visto lá. Aproveitando-se de um breve momento de distração por parte do patriarca de seu clã, o jovem recuou, desaparecendo no meio das dunas. Escondido atrás de um monte de areia, ainda ouviu a voz de seu pai:
"Qual o seu nome, meu jovem?" indagou o guerreiro, olhando ao redor. Mas já não havia mais ninguém com ele. Tentou procurar seu salvador, mas a dor aguda não permitiu que ele se movesse como queria.
Logo chegou até ele um grupo de seis homens, que rapidamente se encarregaram dos primeiros socorros.
"Onde está ele?" indagou Zhihao. "Onde está o rapaz que me ajudou?"
"Está delirando." falou um dos homens. "Levem-no de volta à mansão o mais rápido possível. Ele precisa de cuidados médicos urgentes!"
E assim Shaoran observou seu pai se afastar, levados pelos outros membros de sua família.
Ainda atordoado, relembrou as últimas palavras que seu pai lhe dirigiu:
"_Rezo para que meu filho um dia possa ser como você._"
Então, o impacto daquelas palavras o atingiu por completo, conforme entendia o ciclo que se fechava. Quando chegasse em casa, Zhihao Li falaria para seu filho sobre o guerreiro que o ajudara. E o pequeno Shaoran prometeria ser como ele.
Sentou-se na areia úmida, enquanto digeria os últimos acontecimentos. Em sua mente, o quebra cabeças finalmente se completava. Lutara tanto, se esforçara tanto... apenas para ser ele mesmo. As peças pregadas pelo Destino mais uma vez se mostravam diante de seus olhos atônitos.
"Aquele ataque ainda vai ter troco, moleque." resmungou uma voz. Shaoran virou-se, apenas para encontrar Kerberus sentado ao seu lado. "Dia agitado, não?"
"Você estava aqui o tempo todo? Então você assistiu a tudo? Por que não nos ajudou?" indagou um inconformado Shaoran.
"Eu cumpro minha palavra. Mesmo que o que acabou de acontecer tenha sido inevitável, ainda assim eu mantive minha palavra perante a Ordem. Não era minha obrigação ajudar."
Shaoran apenas concordou. Tinha razão, não era obrigação dele ajudar. Sorriu e olhou para o céu. A última gota de chuva havia acabado de cair e as pesadas nuvens não mais se mostravam. Acima de suas cabeças, o Sol se fez ver, brilhando soberano ao longe no firmamento.
E foi então que Shaoran sentiu o feitiço da Realidade Mística se dissipar. Diante de seus olhos, o deserto desvaneceu, para dar lugar à conhecida praça de sua infância. Estava sentado sobre a grama, debaixo de um freixo antigo.
Levantou-se, pegando Kero e colocando-o em seu bolso novamente. Olhou ao redor e se deparou com o olhar curioso das pessoas. Subitamente, sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir e logo estava gargalhando, enquanto caminhava pela praça. E o som de suas risadas se espalhou pelo parque e além, trazendo consigo uma enorme sensação de vivacidade e alegria.
Com o pequenino guardião em seu bolso, Shaoran caminhou de volta ao beco onde havia caído no início do dia. Olhou pela última vez as construções ao seu redor tomado de uma profunda satisfação. Então, ainda sorrindo, levou as mãos à jóia que trazia em seu pescoço, desaparecendo com um estampido.
____________________
Nome: Vladimir Koslakovich
País de Origem: Rússia
Idade: 53 anos
Data de Nascimento: 19 de Junho de 1953
Tipo Sanguíneo: A- 
Elemento Regente: Terra
Ocupação: Guardião da Terra do Supremo Conselho de Magos e Graalmeister da Ordem do Santo Graal. 
Passatempo: Ler, jogar xadrez, tocar violino, ir ao cinema. 
Ficha Pessoal: Vladimir é o que se pode chamar de um mago cético. Sua mente racional procura sempre comprovar tudo que ouve, não deixando nada escapar de seus olhos e sentidos. 
Extremamente ponderado e calculista, gosta de planejar seus atos e ações com calma e realismo, procurando não deixar nada ao acaso. Acredita que a vida é um gigantesco jogo de xadrez e que não se pode ter sucesso sem planejamento. 
A longa jornada de Vladimir pelo mundo da magia começou aos quinze anos, quando seu pai, um membro influente da Ordem do Santo Graal, o apresentou aos anciões da Sociedade. A partir de então, o jovem Vladimir começou passou a se dedicar aos estudos com singular afinco, logo se tornando um exemplo para os acólitos mais jovens. E foi em meio ao conturbado período do pós guerra que Vladimir se especializou no Caminho Elemental da Terra, sob os olhos orgulhosos do pai, alcançando o posto de Graalmeister aos 40 anos. Quatro anos depois viria a ser convidado a integrar o Supremo Conselho de Magos. 
Ao longo de sua vida como mago, Vladimir foi responsável por diversos feitos decisivos que definiram os rumos da ordem mundial. Juntamente com Magno, lutou para ver destruído o Muro de Berlin, presenciando com satisfação sua demolição, em 1989. 
Além disso, por ser um grande estrategista, Vladimir foi chamado diversas vezes para planejar investidas contra rebeliões e hordas demoníacas, sempre obtendo sucesso em suas ações. 
Atualmente, nos momentos em que está afastado do universo místico, Vladimir dá aulas particulares de violino e coordena um clube de xadrez em uma escola de Birmingham, onde reside. 
____________________ 
E finalmente, após um longo período sem atualizações, aqui está um novo capítulo de Chrono.
Peço-lhes humildemente que me perdoem por este atraso. Sei que estou sem publicar nada há seis semanas, mas meu tempo tem estado extremamente corrido. Estou com dezenas de trabalhos da faculdade para terminar e pelo menos 4 livros para ler. As coisas estão pesadas. Mas tudo tende a suavizar daqui por diante. Começo a apresentar meus trabalhos a partir de semana que vem. Depois disso espero ter mais tempo para escrever.
Voltando à história, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo, apesar dos contratempos. É um capítulo que eu tenho planejado desde o momento em que comecei a escrever esta saga, e ele revela muita coisa a respeito de Shaoran e seu relacionamento com o pai. É surpreendente como o Destino pode nos pregar peças!
Devo parabenizar a Andréa Meiouh e a Yoruki Mizunotsuki, que foram as duas únicas pessoas que conseguiram juntar todas as pistas que dei ao longo dos capítulos e deduzir que o guerreiro que ajudou o pai do Shaoran era ele mesmo. Parabéns às duas!
Parabéns também à nossa aniversariante da semana. Talita, amiga, feliz aniversário! Muitos anos de vida e muitas felicidades sempre! 
Creio que por enquanto é só! Vou ficando por aqui. Até o próximo capítulo (mais breve, espero).
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	14. A Sinfonia da Inquisição

Capítulo Treze - A Sinfonia da Inquisição
O som daquela procissão insana e caótica lhes chegava aos ouvidos, atiçando-lhes o medo de uma forma descomunal. Cada brado, cada sílaba pronunciada pelas vozes ensandecidas pelo ódio e pela ira lhes parecia pior que o golpe de uma lança contra seus corações entristecidos. Deus, estava tudo errado, não era para tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, não era para ter terminado daquele jeito! O que haviam feito de errado afinal? Não tinham machucado ninguém, não tinham feito mal a nenhuma pessoa daquele vilarejo, então por quê?
Katherin fechou as cortinas rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava uma enxurrada de amargos palavrões. Na cama ao seu lado, seu marido repousava, com um profundo ferimento no peito, que lhe dificultava a respiração.
Sentada não muito longe, encostada na parede, uma criança ainda soluçava, abraçada contra os próprios joelhos. O medo em seu rosto inocente era visível, estampado naquelas feições angelicais como cinzeladas precisas de um escultor sobre a pedra de seu ofício. Todavia, Katherin sabia que aquelas pessoas não se sensibilizariam com o choro de uma criança.
Voltou a olhar pelas janelas. Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, a mulher já podia visualizar ao longe a luz das inúmeras tochas acesas, todas em direção à sua casa. As chamas que queimavam naquelas tochas lançavam-lhe um grotesco e medonho sorriso amarelado. Cada uma delas lhe parecia a própria imagem do demônio, trazida à vida por todos aqueles aldeões enfurecidos. O mesmo fogo que um dia lhe dera calor e conforto naquele momento a assombrava, proclamando sua condenação.
"God Father, be merciful... Help us Father!" pediu a mulher, sem ter mais nenhuma outra opção. Estavam encurralados, seu marido estava ferido, sua filha chorava sem parar. Ao longe chegavam os gritos dos aldeões, que feriam seus ouvidos e seu peito cansado.
"Kill the Devil and his family! Burn them all!" diziam as pessoas do lado de fora.
O choro da menina aumentou, assustada que estava com a gigantesca comoção que se desenrolava do lado de fora do casebre.
Katherin sentou-se na beira da cama, ao lado do marido. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se completamente impotente diante daquela multidão furiosa. O desespero lentamente tomava sua alma, projetando nas paredes de sua mente cansada quadros de pesadelos que se fixavam para assombrá-la.
Este certamente é o fim, pensava a mulher. Estava certa disso, não tinha esperanças de escapar ao cerco com vida. Suas forças já estavam por demais debilitadas para resistir e seu marido estava gravemente ferido.
Olhou ao redor e seus olhos pousaram sobre sua filha. Sentiu pena daquela criança, ainda tão inocente, tão pura. A completa ignorância da crueldade da vida podia ser evidenciada pela aparência de fragilidade daquele ser pequenino.
Levantou-se num rompante ao ouvir uma violenta batida na porta.
"Get out, Devils!" gritou um dos aldeões. "Get out, otherwise you will be burned with the house!" 
Então era isso, o fim havia chegado para ela e sua família. Depois de tantos esforços, seu destino se mostrava negro como piche e determinava a sorte de sua família como um carrasco que condena seu réu.
Outra batida. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sua filha, precisava ao menos salvar sua filha.
"Dawn!" chamou, aproximando-se da menina lentamente. Dawn olhou para a mãe com os olhos marejados. Katherin fitou a garota com carinho. "Listen, my daughter, thou shall run away." 
"I don't want to leave thy side, mama!" soluçou a pequena. 
"Thou hast to. Listen, my dear, and listen well. Thou shall escape. Run. Run and do not look back until thou get to the forest. Hide there, do not let these people see thee." 
E antes que a menina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Katherin usou suas últimas forças para transportá-la para a campina que havia há alguns metros da casa. Dawn viu seu próprio corpo brilhar intensamente, antes de fechar os olhos com força. Quando voltou a abri-los, não estava mais perto de sua mãe.
Dentro da cabana, Katherin rezava por sua pequena. Dawn tinha que escapar. Ela não merecia tudo aquilo.
"May the Grace that was given to me be passed to her." sussurrou a mulher. 
Ao longe, Dawn contemplava a casa onde estivera há momentos atrás. Ao redor dela, inúmeras pessoas se postavam, rodeando a pequena construção como chacais à espreita de sua presa. O desespero começou a tomar seu coraçãozinho, já há muito despedaçado.
Lembrou-se das palavras de sua mãe. Não queria, mas se forçou a correr o mais rápido que pôde até a entrada da densa floresta que havia ao fim daquela elevação. Parou uma vez mais e tornou a olhar para trás. Os gritos insanos daquelas pessoas chegavam ao longe, pungentes, ferindo seus ouvidos e atormentando sua alma.
"Devils! Kill them all!" era o que as vozes proclamavam em sua demência infinita.
As lágrimas corriam incessantemente pela face rosada da menina, arrancando-lhe soluços e gemidos de medo, dor e tristeza.
Fechou os olhos com força, querendo que aquele pesadelo pudesse terminar. Quando tornou a abri-los, pôde ver o casebre onde estivera há alguns instantes atrás sendo completamente consumido pelo fogo. Do lado de fora, as pessoas comemoravam, erguendo suas tochas para os céus e louvando algo que suas mentes obstinadas insistiam em chamar de Deus.
"Mama... Papa..." murmurou a pequena. Estava cansada de fugir daquele jeito. Não tinha mais forças nem vontade de correr. Queria poder descansar, não queria mais viver com medo, não queria mais sofrer... Queria apenas encontrar felicidade... Felicidade, aquela palavra simples de cinco sílabas, dez letras. Aquela palavra mágica que ninguém precisa explicar, mas todos conhecem o significado.
O casebre agora estava completamente inflamado pela ira daqueles aldeões. Era noite e a Lua se escondia sob o véu do desconhecimento. Na treva que rodeava aquele lugar, a única luz que se via era a da casa em chamas e das dezenas de tochas que continuavam sua dança macabra ao redor da cabana.
O fogo lentamente consumiu a humilde construção de madeira e palha, carregando consigo os sonhos e as esperanças daquela menina. Lá, ao longe, ela observava sua vida se despedaçar em um espetáculo de cores e luzes que em nada refletiam as emoções que dominavam seu peito naquele momento. E o fogo brilhou ainda mais, iluminando o céu naquela noite sem Lua, e se elevando às alturas para brindar os aldeões com sua pureza e para assombrar Dawn com sua força destruidora.
____________________
Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, após minutos incessantes percorrendo o abismo entre as eras. Estava cansada, a viagem fora realmente estafante. Logo ao seu lado, Katrina se fez ver, aparecendo com sua habitual graciosidade de trás de um antigo carvalho.
Estava escuro, era noite. No céu, a Lua estava em seu quarto minguante, brilhando junto com as estrelas e lançando sua luz escassa por entre os galhos e folhas de todas aquelas árvores, que se entrelaçavam em uma intrincada malha esverdeada. Exceto por algumas corujas aqui e acolá, nenhum som podia ser percebido. Entretanto o silêncio não era de todo um incômodo. De fato, estava longe de ser, trazia consigo a reflexão dos raios que a Lua lançava com sensualidade.
Contemplou o luar por entre as copas das árvores. A visão da Lua sempre lhe parecera sensual, bela, tocante e naquele momento, filtrada pelas folhas e galhos daquele bosque, a rainha da noite adquiria um aspecto ainda mais surreal e etéreo.
Suspirou, ainda envolta naquele manto irreal formado pelo encontro conflitante de luz e sombras que dividiam o mesmo espaço. Deteve seu olhar por um momento no bosque ao seu redor até que seus olhos cruzaram com os de Katrina. Sorriram mutuamente, satisfeitas em pelo menos poderem estar em companhia uma da outra. De seu bolso saiu Spinel, que voou ao redor das duas feiticeiras, pousando no ombro de Sakura logo em seguida.
"Onde estamos?" indagou o pequeno tentando reconhecer o lugar.
"Não sabemos ainda, mas tenho certeza de que logo iremos descobrir." falou Katrina, estreitando os olhos na tentativa de recolher pistas.
"Assim espero!" proclamou Sakura, suspirando e esticando os braços acima da cabeça, sentido seus ossos cansados estalarem.
Passaram a caminhar por entre aquelas árvores. Com passos firmes e decididos, buscavam respostas para as questões que pairavam, na tentativa de descobrir onde se encontravam.
Notou que a fraca luz da Lua não era suficientemente forte para iluminar o caminho que tinham diante de si — se é que realmente tinham um caminho a seguir.
"Está escuro..." murmurou Sakura, forçando os olhos. "Em horas como esta eu penso como deve ser horrível ser cego."
"Ora, nada que não possa ser resolvido." falou Katrina em tom simples. Ergueu uma das mãos a sua frente, com a palma virada para cima. Sakura e Spinel sentiram uma ligeira mudança no padrão energético do lugar, como se as energias ao redor da feiticeira fossem condensadas em um único lugar. Não durou mais que alguns segundos e logo um pequeno ponto luminoso se fez ver sobre sua mão espalmada. A minúscula esfera luminosa flutuou logo a frente dos três companheiros, fornecendo-lhes luz e calor.
"Que lindo!" exclamou Sakura. "Gostaria de saber fazer isso."
"Por que não tenta?" indagou a maga.
"Eu não sei se posso. Nunca aprendi a fazer nada disso. Minha magia ainda depende muito das cartas."
"Sua magia depende da sua fé." replicou Katrina, pousando a mão no ombro da jovem. "A magia nada mais é que o poder de acreditar, ela consiste simplesmente em saber sentir o universo ao seu redor e utilizar as energias deste mundo de acordo com seus desejos e sentimentos. Feche os olhos e concentre-se."
Sakura sorriu e fez o que Katrina havia pedido. Ouvia o sibilar que a brisa noturna fazia ao passar entre os galhos das árvores, balançando-os levemente e fazendo-os roçarem uns nos outros, produzindo um chocalho natural e relaxante.
"Agora, sinta o ambiente ao seu redor, sinta como todos os elementos interagem entre si e encontre um ponto de sintonia entre tudo."
A jovem concentrou-se ao máximo e logo passou a sentir a aura cálida que era emanada pela própria terra. Era uma aura diferente; acolhedora e familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo distante e estranha. E mesmo parada com olhos fechados, Sakura percebeu que podia sentir e tocar todas aquelas árvores, cada uma delas estava ao seu alcance. Sentia Katrina ao seu lado e Spinel voando perto de sua cabeça.
Sorriu ao sentir o timbre suave que aquela energia possuía. Lentamente ela sentiu aquela aura sintonizar-se com a sua própria, e foi então que ouviu novamente a voz de Katrina.
"Relaxe e faça toda essa energia confluir para um único ponto. Traga tudo para a palma de sua mão e imagine-se acendendo uma lâmpada, mas ao invés de usar energia elétrica, use essa energia para acender o ar sobre sua mão."
A garota empertigou-se e relaxou, sentindo a palma de sua mão esquentar. Quanto abriu os olhos de novo, uma pequenina esfera luminosa flutuava sobre sua mão espalmada, indo logo se juntar à outra, criada por Katrina.
A Guardiã da Luz olhou satisfeita para a jovem e lançou-lhe um sorriso de aprovação. Sakura sorriu de volta, orgulhosa de si mesma pelo que tinha feito.
Voltaram a contemplar o caminho que se abria logo adiante. Uma pequena trilha se fazia ver, iluminada pelas duas pequeninas esferas luminosas e pelas estrelas que fulgiam no topo do firmamento. Caminharam por alguns minutos, passando por carvalhos e freixos, sempre guiadas pelas esferas de luz que flutuavam logo a frente.
Não demorou muito e logo uma cidadela pôde ser vista ao longe, erguida em meio a um vale. O interior das construções era iluminado pela luz de velas e lampiões alimentados a óleo animal. Entretanto, exceto pelas tavernas e bordéis, o movimento perceptível era quase nulo. Nas janelas, réstias de alho e arranjos de arruda compunham um adorno bastante singular.
Ainda contemplando a cidade, as duas companheiras desceram a colina até chegarem perto da entrada principal, onde uma estradinha de terra calcada e pedras — aparentemente a única rua pavimentada do local —, levava à maior estalagem que aquela vila possuía: o Unicórnio Perolado.
"É um belo nome." proclamou Katrina.
"Me lembra de nomes de tavernas que li em livros de fantasia." murmurou Sakura, pensativa. Ambas sorriram diante da colocação. De fato, parecia que estavam em um cenário digno dos maiores romances de fantasia medieval, com todas aquelas casas de palha e madeira, as ruas de terra batida, as velas e lampiões. O ambiente era inegavelmente irreal, muito embora a realidade, após todos aqueles acontecimentos, já não pudesse ser tão facilmente distinguida da ilusão.
Cruzaram a entrada principal e passaram a caminhar pela rua de pedra, prestando atenção ao ambiente ao seu redor. Um súbito silêncio recaiu sobre as duas, à medida que uma estranha sensação de desconforto passou a tomar seus corações e inquietar suas almas. A cada passo que davam sentiam uma crescente tristeza, que permeava aquele lugar em sua totalidade, tomando frestas e cobrindo buracos, como se o próprio sentimento fosse algo inerente à cidade; parte de sua estrutura e sua fundação.
Olharam ao redor, procurando algo que pudesse justificar tamanha opressão mas, não conseguindo identificar nada relevante, apenas se forçaram a prosseguir, trilhando a estradinha de pedras lavradas que cortava o cidade e conduzia os viajantes e peregrinos.
"Não gosto dessa sensação." falou Sakura, incomodada com aquela atmosfera carregada.
"Eu muito menos." proclamou Katrina, visivelmente tensa. Sakura estranhou o comportamento de sua companheira. Era a primeira vez que via Katrina realmente incomodada com algo e isso a preocupava em demasia. "Esse sentimento é forte e agoniante. Não é algo natural muito menos saudável. Quem quer que seja, deve ser encontrado. Nesse estado, essa pessoa pode cometer muitos atos impensados. Ela é perigosa se continuar assim."
"Não podemos perder tempo então!" exclamou Sakura, agitada. "Temos que encontrar essa pessoa e fazê-la se acalmar."
"De fato!" replicou Katrina simplesmente, antes de retomar a caminhada entre os casebres espalhados desordenadamente por aquela cidadela, seguida de Sakura e Spinel, escondido no bolso da jovem.
Percorreram a cidade durante alguns minutos, rondando casas e examinando ruelas. Entretanto, por mais que se esforçassem, não conseguiam encontrar a mais ínfima pista sobre as origens daquela atmosfera tão carregada de ódio e melancolia. Já estavam prestes a dar a busca como perdida quando uma grande explosão chamou sua atenção. Do outro lado da vila, um bordel estava em chamas e os gritos das pessoas se espelhavam por todo o local, aumentando ainda mais a confusão que se instalara.
Correram até o bordel incendiado, desta vez com atenção redobrada, com olhos, ouvidos e intuição a postos para captar qualquer possível oscilação ou movimento suspeito, algo que não demorou muito para acontecer. Súbita como um relâmpago, uma forte energia foi sentida pelos três companheiros, vinda de algum lugar não muito longe. Era uma energia carregada de ódio, tristeza e melancolia, mas Katrina também sentiu medo e insegurança em meio a todos aqueles sentimentos hostis.
"Por aqui!" exclamou a Guardiã da Luz, contornando o bordel e virando em uma ruela estreita. Sakura não precisou pensar duas vezes para seguir a feiticeira, pondo-se a correr tão rápido quanto podia atrás de sua amiga.
Percorreram a ruela escura e passaram por uma bifurcação, caindo em um pequeno beco mal-iluminado. O cheiro forte de urina impregnava o ambiente, causando náuseas e desconforto. A presença naquele lugar era forte, marcante, podendo ser sentida em toda sua plenitude.
Katrina correu os olhos de um canto a outro, sondando o pequeno espaço que tinha diante de si. Uma ligeira variação no padrão energético do local chamou sua atenção mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma grande muralha de fogo se ergueu, rodeando as duas companheiras totalmente.
"Mostre-se!" ordenou Katrina, em um tom que fez Sakura estremecer. Por entre as chamas, formou-se uma silhueta feminina, que lentamente cruzou o pequeno espaço que a separava das duas feiticeiras.
"Mas é só uma menina!" exclamou Sakura, espantada. Deu um passo a frente, no intuito de se aproximar
"Don't come any closer!" gritou a garota. 
"O que ela disse?" indagou Sakura. Mas Katrina não respondeu. Apenas deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão.
"Thou art too frightened, children. There is no need to fear us." 
"I do not fear anything! I am the Devil's daughter! And I shall burn all those who get in my way!" 
A garota levantou a mão na direção das duas companheiras mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa se sentiu imobilizada. O fogo que as rodeava vacilou, faiscou e desapareceu, tão súbito quanto havia se acendido.
Todos olharam para os lados, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Das sombras, uma figura se revelou. Patrick saiu lentamente, proferindo estranhos versos em um idioma que lhes era desconhecido.
"Stop it!" berrou a menina, antes de desmaiar.
"Patrick!" exclamou Sakura, espantada. "O que você fez?"
"Vocês chamam muita atenção sobre si, sabiam. Aqui qualquer um poderia vê-las!" sussurrou o cavaleiro, embora seu tom de voz não mostrasse sinais de repreensão ou aborrecimento. "Sei de um lugar onde poderemos nos esconder. Lá poderemos descansar."
"E quanto a essa criança?" indagou a jovem.
"Vamos leva-la conosco. No estado em que ela se encontra é bem capaz que aconteça algum desastre. Você viu o que ela fez com aquele bordel. Quando ela acordar poderemos fazer as perguntas que quisermos. Por hora vamos apenas nos esconder. As coisas estão mais graves do que aparentam."
Katrina e Sakura se olharam mutuamente, imaginando o porquê da pressa do companheiro. Decidiram não perguntar nada por hora, apenas se puseram a caminhar atrás de Patrick, que já tomara a dianteira e agora virava uma esquina com a garota no colo.
Caminharam furtivamente e voltaram a contornar o bordel. Sakura não deixou de notar a comoção que se instaurara após o súbito incêndio da casa de meretrício. A cidade, antes pacata e sem movimentação, estava em polvorosa. Casas tinham luzes acesas e portas abertas. Pessoas gritavam e balançavam tochas no ar, praguejando aos quatro ventos, tomadas de uma cólera amedrontadora.
"Não podemos ser vistos." murmurou Patrick, sem olhar para trás. "Essa criança corre perigo."
"Pois não me espanta! Você viu o que ela fez!" falou Sakura, correndo.
"Sim, e é isso o que me preocupa. Essa garota tem potencial, mas toda sua capacidade está sendo canalizada da pior forma possível. Ela está inundada de sentimentos negativos e isso faz mal não só a ela mas a todos ao seu redor."
Sakura balançou a cabeça em concordância. Continuaram caminhando por mais alguns minutos, até chegarem em uma casa na periferia da cidade. Era uma casa bonita. Não de todo luxuosa, mas bem cuidada e delicadamente acabada. As paredes de madeira ornavam perfeitamente com o teto feito de palha. Muito embora a combinação fosse de todo comum, havia um quê de aconchego naquele casebre. Não havia luzes acesas nem dentro, nem fora da construção, onde a escuridão se fazia dominante. Nem mesmo os escassos raios da Lua Minguante eram suficientes para penetrar aquelas sombras e iluminar ao menos fracamente o espaço ao redor.
Patrick se aproximou e abriu a porta, acenando para seus amigos e lhes dando passagem. Entraram um após o outro, silenciosamente, tomando cuidado para não despertar olhares curiosos sobre si.
A porta se fechou tão logo Patrick colocou a menina deitada na cama. Naquele meio tempo Katrina havia acendido algumas velas para iluminar o aposento onde se encontravam. Estavam exaustos com a caminhada, mas continuavam com os sentidos a postos.
Sakura olhou discretamente pela janela, observando o rebuliço de pessoas ao longe. Provavelmente ainda estavam em choque, especulando sobre a explosão repentina no maior bordel da cidade.
Afastou-se na janela e sentou-se na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama. Foi então que olhou com mais cuidado para a garota que as atacara instantes atrás. Não possuía uma constituição física muito avantajada, não era muito alta, mas Sakura deduziu que ela tinha aproximadamente uns 11 anos. Certamente, por baixo daqueles trapos que ela usava e de toda a sujeira, havia uma garota muito bonita. Seus longos cabelos que um dia haviam sido castanhos agora estavam sujos e embaraçados, mais parecendo um emaranhado sem fim de fios achocolatados. Suas feições eram leves e serenas, mas Sakura não deixou de perceber naquele rosto angelical vestígios de um sofrimento antigo, traços de lágrimas derramadas há muitos anos e que o tempo se encarregara de secar, deixando apenas seu rastro para marcar seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro.
"Sinto dó dela." murmurou Sakura, acariciando o rosto da garota ternamente.
"Imagino porquê ela nos atacou." disse Spinel, enquanto saía do bolso da jovem. "Ela disse que era a filha do demônio e isso me preocupa."
Sakura nada disse. Apenas voltou a fitar a menina, imersa em seus pensamentos.
"A sorte não está a nosso favor." falou Patrick, após retirar o manto e ajeitar-se em uma cadeira. "De todos os períodos históricos, fomos cair exatamente na época em que o Tribunal da Inquisição está mais forte e ativo e isso limita nossas ações."
"Ora, Patrick, você não está preocupado com algumas pessoas balançando tochas ao léu, está?" perguntou Sakura.
"Não se engane, minha amiga. O Tribunal da Inquisição representa um perigo maior do que você imagina. Ao contrário do que dizem os livros de História, a Igreja tinha meios bastante eficientes para capturar magos."
"Sim, Patrick tem razão." interpelou Katrina. "Devemos ter cuidado e usar nossos poderes o menos possível. A Inquisição é perigosa. Me pergunto como essa menina escapou todo esse tempo. Me parece que ela vive escondida há anos."
Ninguém falou nada. Apenas olharam para a menina, que ainda dormia. Patrick levantou, caminhou novamente até a janela, espiando discretamente através dela. Seu nervosismo era visível. Ao longe o topo das tochas ainda podia ser visto, em um movimento frenético e ininterrupto.
Inconscientemente agarrou a bainha da espada, firmemente atada ao seu cinto. Correu a mão pelo punho trabalhado da arma, contornando com a ponta dos dedos o entalhe característico da ampulheta dourada, presente em todos os instrumentos que os membros da Ordem usavam.
Atreveu-se a retirar a espada e empunhá-la junto ao peito, sem ao menos desviar o olhar da movimentação que se desenrolava na cidade. Tocou a fria lâmina de aço, meticulosamente cuidada, polida com esmero. Sentiu seu fio, constatando o quão perigosa era a arma de fato.
"Poderia facilmente partir uma árvore ao meio." pensou consigo mesmo. "Por que essa sensação de infortúnio me incomoda tanto? Sinto um aperto no peito, uma sensação de tristeza."
Balançou a cabeça, procurando afastar aqueles pensamentos incômodos. Fechou as cortinas e tornou a se sentar, contemplando fixamente a chama da vela a sua frente. Katrina e Sakura trocaram olhares confidentes, imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça do companheiro.
Sentado em sua cadeira, Patrick divagava, relembrando com nostalgia o dia em que havia recebido o título de Cavaleiro da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo, havia 29 anos.
____________________
_ O ritual fora realizado na noite do dia 13 de Novembro do ano de 1977, dia em que Patrick completara 18 anos. Junto a ele estavam mais quatro jovens. _
_ O rapaz estava apreensivo, quase nervoso na verdade. Afinal, não era sempre que se recebia um título tão importante e almejado. Era hora de ver se o treinamento árduo que recebera durante toda sua vida valera alguma coisa. _
_ Olhou a sala onde se encontrava. A câmara ritualística era oval, rodeada de altos vitrais por onde a Lua e as estrelas lançavam sua luz fugaz. O altar emergia da água da pequena piscina que havia ao centro. Não era muito profunda, apenas o suficiente para cobrir até a cintura uma pessoa de estatura mediana. A única porta de madeira que dava acesso ao salão estava fechada, guardada do lado de fora por dois sacerdotes da Ordem. _
_ Do lado de dentro, sete Sacerdotes e sete Cavaleiros se postavam intercalados, distribuídos ao redor do aposento de forma a rodear totalmente os futuros acólitos da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo. No altar ao centro, dois Cavaleiros e um Alto Sacerdote se concentravam, um de costas para o outro. _
_ "Como será o teste?" indagou-se. A curiosidade era grande, tão grande quanto a apreensão e a expectativa. Como será que testariam suas habilidades? Aquele espaço apertado poderia limitar suas ações. _
_ Ao seu lado, os outros quatro jovens também pareciam inquietos. Olhavam incessantemente para o altar, imaginando se seriam aprovados ou não. _
_ "Vamos dar início à cerimônia." disse o Alto Sacerdote, atraindo as atenções daqueles cinco jovens todas para si. _
_ Patrick empertigou-se e ergueu a cabeça, contemplando o altar e as três pessoas que nele estavam. O Alto Sacerdote era um homem de constituição física bastante avantajada. Era alto e tinha a pele muito bronzeada. Com traços orientais, seu rosto exibia uma beleza exótica, assemelhando-se a um monge de um templo chinês. Trazia os longos cabelos presos em uma trança, que descia pelas suas costas até sua cintura. O manto era branco, com a tradicional ampulheta dourada bordada no peito. _
_ Uma após a outra, as duas figuras que acompanhavam o Sacerdote retiraram seus mantos. Uma delas era uma mulher na casa dos 30 anos. Tinha cerca de 1,60 metro e possuía clara descendência italiana. Os olhos cor de chocolate transmitiam um aspecto imperioso e rijo, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe conferiam uma graça peculiar e uma aparência bondosa. _
_ O outro era um homem magro de meia idade, que mantinha um aspecto introspectivo e compenetrado. Sua postura altiva era realçada pelo olhar penetrante e analítico, que corria de um lado para outro da sala, como se quisesse ver dentro de cada um dos presentes. Ambos traziam junto à cintura a espada sagrada, concedida aos Cavaleiros no dia de sua nomeação, e trajavam a armadura tradicional, com o emblema da Ordem gravado no peito e nos punhos. _
_ "Aproximai-vos." ordenou o Sacerdote. Os cinco jovens fizeram como lhes foi dito. Um a um entraram na piscina e se postaram ao redor do altar, esperando pelas próximas instruções. _
_ Silêncio. Os minutos se passaram vagarosamente. A água fria da piscina começava a incomodar os cinco jovens. _
_ "Que horas são?" pensou Patrick. "Já estamos aqui há muito tempo." _
_ Ainda o silêncio. Os três veteranos não se moviam nem se pronunciavam. Apenas permaneciam no mesmo lugar, os olhos fechados e a postura compenetrada, como se houvessem esquecidos dos cinco jovens imersos na água gelada. _
_ Patrick olhos para seus quatro companheiros. Todos eles pareciam estar extremamente incomodados com tudo aquilo, intrigados com o súbito silêncio que se instalara no recinto. _
_ Tornou a fechar os olhos, fazendo o possível para não pensar naquilo tudo, mas novamente lhe veio a pergunta: _
_ "Quanto tempo já se passou?" _
_ Balançou a cabeça, afastando aquele questionamento. _
_ "Ora, o que eu estou perguntando? Estou aqui, prestes a me tornar um Cavaleiro da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo e fico me questionando sobre o tempo quando deveria estar agradecendo a ele. Afinal, se não fosse pelo próprio tempo eu não estaria aqui." _
_ Olhou ao seu redor. _
_ "O tempo é nosso aliado mais poderoso. Ele nos guia e nos ensina cada vez mais a ter coragem, paciência e sabedoria." _
_ "Muito bem, passaste no teste!" bradou o Alto Sacerdote, atraindo as atenções dos cinco para si. Seus olhos cravaram em Patrick, fazendo o jovem estremecer. "Os outros quatro podem sair. Tu deves ficar." _
_ Entreolharam-se, procurando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Não demorou muito para que tudo ficasse claro. Sem dizer mais nada, os outros quatro jovens se retiraram, cabisbaixos, entendendo que haviam falhado no teste. Na piscina, mergulhado até a cintura, restou apenas Patrick, que assistia aos colegas saírem do salão lentamente. _
_ "Subas até o altar." ordenou o Sacerdote. Patrick caminhou até a escada e subiu, degrau após degrau, a escada que se tornara sua estrada de tijolos amarelos; a escada que o conduzia à vida que sempre sonhou em ter. _
_ Parou frente aos três membros e se ajoelhou. Os dois Cavaleiros se aproximaram, um de cada lado, a mulher trazendo um manto e o homem trazendo uma coroa de prata, ao mesmo tempo em que o Sacerdote colocava a mão direita sobre a fronte do rapaz e orava: _
_ "Dominus Deus, exaudi nos. Dona nobis pacem. In nomine Patris et Filis, et Spiritum Sancti, Amen." _
_ "Amen." disseram todos em coro. _
_ "Patrick Lancaster, Descendente da honrosa Família Lancaster, filho de Margareth e Bishop Lancaster, nascido aos 13 dias do mês de Novembro do ano de 1959. Nós, da Sagrada Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo, te recebemos hoje em amor e respeito, de braços abertos. Desejas te tornar um de nós." _
_ "Eu desejo." respondeu o rapaz. _
_ "Receba a coroa de prata, símbolo do respeito e da virtuosidade." falou, ao mesmo tempo em que o Cavaleiro colocava a coroa sobre sua cabeça. _
_ "Eu te nomeio agora Sir Patrick Lancaster, Cavaleiro Iniciado da Sagrada Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo. Que os Dragões te iluminem e te tragam sabedoria." _
_ A guerreira que segurava o manto o ajudou a se levantar, logo em seguida pousando o manto sobre seus ombros. Então o Alto Sacerdote voltou a se aproximar, trazendo em suas mãos uma espada bonita, trabalhada em pura prata. A bainha de couro trazia detalhes bordados com fios de ouro, delicados como pétalas de rosas recém desabrochadas. O punho trazia um entalhe de uma ampulheta dourada contornada por um dragão chinês, símbolo que identificava a Ordem. _
_ "Recebas a Espada Sagrada, arma dos Cavaleiros do Tempo. Que ela te acompanhe em todos os momentos, em tuas conquistas e em tuas derrotas. Jamais retire-a da bainha em vão. A violência desnecessária trás desonra ao nosso nome. Entretanto, uma vez fora da bainha, ela não poderá retornar ao seu descanso sem provar o gosto de sangue. Honre teu título, tua Família e tua Ordem." _
_ "Amém!" falou Patrick. _
____________________
"Nem parece que já se passaram 29 anos." pensou o Cavaleiro. "Muito aconteceu desde então. Nem tudo foi bom, é verdade, mas nem tudo também foi ruim. Apenas vivi um dia após o outro, como todos deveriam fazer..."
Remexeu em sua cadeira e correu os olhos pelo aposento. Fitou longamente a menina que dormia sobre a cama, logo em seguida desviando o olhar para Sakura e Katrina, que conversavam. Deteve sua atenção sobre Sakura. Tinha sua idade quando ingressara na Ordem. Sonhador, pensou em como tinha saudade de sua juventude, quando tudo era uma eterna aventura. Os anos trataram de ensiná-lo que nem tudo era sonhos e risos. Passara por muita coisa, vira e ouvira muita coisa naqueles 29 anos, suficientes para fazê-lo amadurecer e refletir; sobre a vida, sobre o tempo, sobre as pessoas. E quanto mais ele pensava, menores eram as conclusões.
"A garota vai demorar para acordar e temos quase quatro horas até a alvorada." disse o Cavaleiro, saindo de seus devaneios. "Hoje a Lua carrega perigos consigo, portanto vamos nos revezar em turno de vigilância até que o Sol nasça e nós possamos resolver o que fazer com a menina. Katrina fica no primeiro turno. Depois Sakura a substitui. Depois Spinel e por fim eu assumo o último turno de guarda."
Os três assentiram, sabendo da gravidade da situação. Katrina levantou-se, tomando o lugar antes ocupado por Patrick. Enquanto a feiticeira se preparava, os outros se acomodaram como conseguiram no intuito de dormir um pouco antes do amanhecer.
A primeira hora se passou rapidamente sem qualquer transtorno e logo foi a vez de Sakura assumir. Sonolenta, a jovem tomou seu lugar, balançando a cabeça para acordar e manter-se atenta.
Tinha toda a atenção voltada para o que acontecia ao redor da casa. Prudentemente escondera sua energia, a fim de evitar possíveis rastreadores. De quando em quando olhava para a garota adormecida, intrigada com sua figura e suas atitudes. Quem seria ela? Inglês não era seu forte, mas ela podia jurar que a garota mencionara o demônio.
Voltou a se concentrar na área que rodeava o casebre, atenta a tudo. De olhos fechados, a jovem feiticeira podia sentir cada pedaço do território, cada folha que se movimentava no chão, levada pela brisa noturna. Pensou em como tudo aquilo era harmonioso, em como tudo aquilo lhe parecia perfeito. E logo seu turno acabou.
Sacudiu Spinel levemente, chamando o pequeno amigo para seu turno de vigília. O guardião de Eriol rapidamente despertou e assumiu sua forma real, postando-se com graça próximo à porta.
Viu Sakura acomodar-se rapidamente e logo pegar no sono. A alvorada se aproximava rapidamente, à medida que a Rainha Lua se movia pelo firmamento em direção ao oeste, para se esconder e permitir ao Rei Sol ocupar seu trono por outras 12 horas, onde as pessoas daquele vilarejo teriam luz e calor.
A vez de Patrick chegou e o Cavaleiro se ajeitou na cadeira, arrumando a espada que levava presa ao cinto de couro.
Os minutos de passaram, rapidamente levando a noite embora. Sentado, Patrick parecia pensativo.
"Sinto que ele se aproxima..." sussurrou, colocando seus sentidos a postos.
Logo a alvorada despontou no horizonte, pondo fim ao turno de Patrick. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a seus companheiros, suavemente despertando todos. Spinel foi o primeiro a se levantar. Sakura e Katrina se colocaram em pé logo em seguida.
"Bom dia a todos." cumprimentou o Cavaleiro. "Um novo dia desponta no horizonte, trazendo novas indagações."
"Espero apenas que tais indagações possam ser solucionadas." falou Sakura.
Não houve tempo para que Patrick respondesse, foi no instante seguinte um forte batida na porta foi ouvida, seguida de um estalo. A porta se escancarou, revelando um homem em trajes religiosos.
"Enfim eu os achei!" exclamou. 
____________________
Tradução dos Diálogos em Inglês no início do capítulo: 
Katherin: God Father, be merciful... Help us Father! - Senhor, seja misericordioso... Ajuda-nos, Pai! 
Aldeões: Kill the Devil and his family! Burn them all! - Matem o Demônio e sua família! Queime-os todos! 
Aldeão: Get out, Devils! Get out, otherwise you will be burned with the house! - Saiam, Demônios! Saiam, caso contrário serão queimados com a casa! 
Katherin: Dawn! Listen, my daughter, thou shall run away. - Dawn! Escute, minha filha, tu deves fugir. 
Dawn: I don't want to leave thy side, mama! - Não quero te deixar, mamãe! 
Katherin: Thou hast to. Listen, my dear, and listen well. Thou shall escape. Run. Run and do not look back until thou get to the forest. Hide there, do not let these people see thee. - Tu deves. Escute, minha querida, e escute bem. Tu deves escapar. Corre. Corre e não olha para trás até chegares à floresta. Enconde-te lá, não deixe que estas pessoas vejam a ti. 
Katherin: May the Grace that was given to me be passed to her. - Que a Graça que me foi dada seja passada a ela. 
Aldeões: Devils! Kill them all! - Demônios! Matem todos! 
Tradução dos Diálogos em Inglês entre Dawn e Katrina: 
Dawn: Don't come any closer! - Não chegue mais perto! 
Katrina: Thou art too frightened, children. There is no need to fear us. - Estás muito assustada, criança. Não há motivo para nos temer. 
Dawn: I do not fear anything! I am the Devil's daughter! And I shall burn all those who get in my way! - Eu não temo nada! Eu sou a filha do Demônio! E vou queimar todos aqueles que entrarem no meu caminho! 
Dawn: Stop it! - Pare com isso! 
Tradução da Prece em Latim na Cerimônia de Nomeação da Ordem do Tempo: 
Alto Sacerdote: Dominus Deus, exaudi nos. Dona nobis pacem. In nomine Patris et Filis, et Spiritum Sancti, Amen. - Senhor Deus, escuta-nos. Dê-nos paz. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, Amém. 
____________________
Nome: Inghrid McAlister
País de Origem: Escócia
Idade: 66 Anos
Data de Nascimento: 21 de Setembro de 1940
Tipo Sangüíneo: O+
Elemento Regente: Luz
Ocupação: Guardiã da Lua do Supremo Conselho de Magos, Suprema Da'ath Keter da Golden Dawn.
Passatempo: Estudar física e astronomia.
Ficha Pessoa: Ingrid nasceu durante o conturbado período da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Seu primeiro contato com a magia se deu aos 15 anos, quando surpreendeu sua mãe, uma bruxa da ordem da Golden Dawn, realizando um ritual durante o solstício de verão.
Possuidora de uma mente extremamente cética, a jovem Inghrid se negou durante muito tempo a aceitar que a magia era parte de sua vida. Seu cérebro obstinado teimava em buscar explicações racionais para tudo aquilo que presenciava. Logicamente, ela logo desistiu de lutar contra sua natureza e aceitar quem era realmente.
Uma vez começados seus estudos, a maga rapidamente progrediu. Já aos 25 anos tinha um prestigio bastante elevado dentro da Ordem. Aos 36 foi convidada a integrar o Conselho de Magos, sendo a mais jovem maga a ser convidada até então.
De todos os membros do Conselho atualmente, Inghrid é quem está ao lado de Magno há mais tempo. Por isso, compreende as atitudes do amigo melhor que ninguém.
Quando não está lidando com magia, Inghrid trabalha no instituto astronômico de Glasgow, onde reside juntamente com seu marido, sua filha mais jovem e sua gata de estimação.
____________________
Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, aqui está o capítulo 13 de Chrono. Peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas final de ano é sempre um bagunça. Tive provas e trabalhos para entregar na faculdade, fora a minha mudança, que consumiu muito tempo e muito esforço. Eu pretendia publicar esse capítulo no fim de semana passado, mas por motivos de força maior isso acabou não sendo possível.
Enfim, desculpas à parte, eu espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, que me deu bastante trabalho. Reescrevi várias partes inúmeras vezes até me dar por satisfeito, o que acabou colaborando ainda mais para o atraso.
Curiosos para saber o que o padre vai fazer com o grupo? Então aguardem o próximo capítulo de Chrono: "De Lágrimas e Carinhos".
Este capítulo não teria sido possível sem o apoio de duas pessoas. Agradeço à Bruna pelo auxílio e à Stella pelo apoio. Vocês me escutaram e me ajudaram em todos os momentos. Obrigado.
Até o próximo capítulo.
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Namárië


	15. De Lágrimas e Carinhos

Capítulo Quatorze — De Lágrimas e Carinhos
Houve uma batida forte na porta, que logo em seguida se abriu abruptamente, revelando a figura de um homem em trajes religiosos. Não era muito alto, mas possuía um porte característico, o que lhe conferia uma aparência até certo ponto respeitosa. Os cabelos claros eram bem aparados, penteados cuidadosamente, mantendo uma aparência impecável. Algumas gotículas de suor teimavam em correr por sua testa, evidenciando que o homem estivera correndo, apressado.
"Enfim eu vos encontrei!" bradou o padre, exasperado. "Eu estive atrás de vós a noite toda!"
Sakura e Katrina imediatamente se colocaram na defensiva.
"Ora, Halig, eu te disse que estaríamos escondidos em uma casa abandonada no subúrbio!" falou Patrick, surpreendendo as duas mulheres.
"Tens noção da quantidade de casas semelhantes esta cidade possui?" indagou o padre, sentando-se em uma cadeira. Patrick nada disse, apenas sorriu e se sentou.
Katrina, Sakura e Spinel se olharam com uma expressão interrogativa estampada em seus rostos, mas foi o guardião de Eriol que traduziu em palavras o pensamento que lhes passava pela cabeça naquele momento:
"Gostaríamos de saber o que está acontecendo aqui!" bradou o pequeno, fitando o homem que há pouco entrara no casebre. Patrick e Halig sorriram.
"Este é Halig McArchard, um amigo que conheci durante minhas muitas viagens." falou Patrick. "Ele é o padre da cidade."
Os três companheiros se entreolharam, ainda confusos com o que estava acontecendo. Estavam em plena Inquisição e Patrick trazia um padre para dentro do esconderijo? Tentaram buscar um sentido aparente naquilo tudo, apenas conseguindo mais dúvidas nas quais pensar.
"Não vos amedronteis." disse Halig, compreendendo o porquê de tamanho desconforto. "O fato de ser padre não me torna necessariamente um Inquisitor. De fato, confesso que o Tribunal da Inquisição em muito diminuiu minha simpatia pela Igreja."
Sakura e Katrina se olharam e logo em seguida o fitaram de forma inquiridora. O homem encontrou os olhos verde-esmeralda de Sakura e o cinza profundos dos olhos de Katrina, imediatamente compreendendo a dúvida que ambas possuíam.
"O meu desagrado quanto à postura adotada pela Igreja não diminuíram minha fé em Deus. Ele é sábio e eu rezo para que meu irmãos possam ter seus olhos abertos em tempo." declarou o sacerdote, fazendo o sinal da cruz.
As duas mulheres sorriram, satisfeitas com a resposta. Voltaram a se acomodar, envolvidas pelo silêncio que ficara após a resposta de Halig. O Sol já se levantara por completo e naquele momento lançava sua luz por cima das árvores do bosque que havia ao longe até atingir o topo das casas da cidadela.
Se as outras vilas e cidades próximas estavam acordando naquele momento, as pessoas daquele lugar estavam começando a adormecer. Como as buscas da noite anterior haviam sido de todo infrutíferas, os habitantes da cidadela não tiveram outra opção senão recolherem-se para dentro de suas casas e descansar da árdua caçada.
Halig observou quando a porta da última casa se fechou, lacrando consigo o último homem. Mentalmente pediu perdão por ter dissimulado de tal forma. Mentira para aquelas pessoas dizendo que ajudaria nas buscas e conseguira distrair o foco de suas atenções por meio da confiança da qual gozava. Não aprovava a mentira, mas às vezes esconder a verdade era o ato mais sensato, principalmente se essa verdade pudesse condenar a vida de um inocente.
"O que pretendeis fazer daqui por diante?" indagou o padre, virando-se para Patrick.
"Não sei. Nossa trilha foi alterada no momento em que essa criança cruzou nosso caminho. Não podemos abandoná-la à própria sorte. Seria um tanto quando imprudente deixá-la à mercê do Destino. Ela precisa de ajuda e eu pretendo ajudá-la." declarou o Cavaleiro, fitando a pequena forma que se revirava na cama de palha. Sakura e Katrina imediatamente concordaram.
"Ela está perturbada." falou Halig, olhando-a com ternura. "Seu espírito está fragilizado e sua fé está abalada. Ela precisa re-aprender a confiar nas pessoas."
Patrick meneou a cabeça positivamente, concordando com o amigo. Como que escutando a conversa que se desenrolava, a garota lentamente começou a acordar. Revirou na cama durante alguns minutos até que finalmente abriu os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade que lhe ofuscava a vista, sentando-se na cama logo em seguida.
A garota olhou para os lados, ainda um pouco tonta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.
"O que aconteceu?" indagou a menina, confusa ao extremo.
"Não tenha medo, querida." falou Katrina docemente. "Não queremos te machucar. Estás segura conosco."
Dawn encolheu na cama, fitando Katrina com desconfiança.
"Não chegueis perto de mim! Eu juro que queimo todos vós!" gritou a pequena, ao mesmo tempo em que dezenas de pequenas chamas a rodeavam de forma defensiva.
Katrina recuou um passo, tomando cuidado para não amedrontar ainda mais a garota.
"Por favor!" falou Sakura. "Confie em nós!"
"Confiar?!" gritou a menina, exasperada, as chamas ao seu redor aumentando ainda mais. "Confiar para depois sofrer? Confiar para ser traída por aqueles que ganharam nossa confiança? Quando se confia apenas se sofre. Quando se confia a única coisa que se ganha é a solidão! Minha família foi destruída por pessoas como vós, por pessoas em quem confiavam!"
"Nem todas as pessoas são iguais, minha querida." falou Katrina docemente. "Há pessoas boas, pessoas que merecem nossa confiança e nosso amor."
"Mentira! Vós estais mentindo, eu sei! As pessoas são todas iguais! Vão à missa, prestam juramentos, fazem votos pela manhã! Mas de noite elas freqüentam os bordéis imundos da cidade! Elas difamam umas às outras pelas costas, têm pensamentos obscuros. Elas pecam durante a noite, em seus sonhos! Eu sei! Eu vi!"
Os cinco se olharam, surpresos com as palavras de Dawn.
"Tenha calma, criança." falou Halig, aproximando-se. "Não julgues as pessoas de forma tão precipitada. É verdade que existe muita maldade e hipocrisia neste mundo, mas isso não significa que não haja algo de bom."
"Como o que?"
"Como tu, como aqueles que te trouxeram a este mundo. Não acredito que pessoas más possam ter trazido a este mundo uma menina tão linda como tu."
As palavras de Halig pareceram surtir algum efeito sobre ela. A lembrança do que acontecera há tantos anos ainda a assombrava. Suas noites ainda eram tenebrosas e seus dias ainda eram nublados pelas memórias do passado, que cobriam o céu de sua vida como uma sombria nuvem negra que se espalha pelas campinas e escurece o horizonte.
Katrina e Sakura perceberam que Dawn vacilava. Entretanto, após um breve momento de silêncio, a garota se recompôs:
"Dizem que a maldade se esconde sob a forma mais improvável. Não tente me enganar! Eu sou a cria do Demônio!" bradou a garota, muito embora estivesse com uma imensa vontade de chorar.
"Não acredito nisso." interpelou Halig. "O demônio jamais teria esses olhos tristes e assustados. Tudo o que vejo é uma garota confusa, que apenas não encontrou seu verdadeiro caminho."
Dawn vacilou uma vez mais, dando a Halig a brecha que ele precisava.
"Não tenha mais medo. Sei que foi magoada, mas é hora de recomeçar. Dê-nos uma chance. Eu sei que tu tens um coração puro. Apenas tens medo de procurá-lo."
As chamas que pairavam ao redor de Dawn vacilaram, tremeluziram e desapareceram, deixando somente um fiapo de fumaça, que logo foi dissipado pelo vento que entrava pela janela. A garota abraçou os próprio joelhos e irrompeu em um choro tímido, contido. Havia anos que não chorava, que guardara sua mágoa e sua raiva somente para si. Não podia mais suportar tudo aquilo, não depois do que ouvira. As palavras de Halig haviam conseguido quebrar o escudo que ela erguera ao seu redor e alcançado seu espírito ferido.
"Tenha calma, criança. Tudo há de ficar bem." sussurrou Katrina em seu ouvido, enquanto a abraçava. Dawn se agarrou desesperadamente ao abraço de Katrina, soluçando nos braços da Guardiã como nunca antes pensara poder fazer. Katrina sorriu e acariciou os longos cabelos da jovem.
"É tão gostoso..." pensou a garota, deixando-se envolver pelo suave calor que emanava do corpo da feiticeira. Abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto de Katrina. A mulher parecia irradiar uma suave luz branca, que a envolvia e a embalava de forma protetora.
Fechou os olhos novamente, deixando que todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas tomassem seu corpo e sua mente. Será que finalmente, após tantos anos de solidão, poderia encontrar um pouco de paz? Ela queria acreditar que sim, queria acreditar que tudo iria melhorar...
"Tudo vai dar certo." disse Sakura, sentando-se ao lado de Katrina e acariciando o rosto de Dawn. A garota sorriu em meio às lágrimas, finalmente seu sofrimento teria fim; não ficaria mais sozinha.
Foi com o coração mais leve e a alma plena de tranqüilidade que Dawn deixou os braços de Katrina, ainda soluçando. Mantinha os olhos baixos, como que temendo encarar a todos os presentes.
"Me perdoem." ela sussurrou de uma forma quase inaudível. "Me perdoem por tudo o que eu fiz."
Os cinco companheiros sorriram.
"Não te preocupes, está tudo bem." falou Patrick. "Eu também peço desculpas pelo feitiço que lancei sobre ti ontem."
Dawn acenou a cabeça, concordando. Não sabia ao certo porquê, mas aquelas pessoas lhe transmitiam um sentimento muito bom e reconfortante. Sentia-se preenchida de uma tranqüilidade nova e acolhedora, que acalmava seu coração agitado e embalava seu espírito, que há muito havia sido despedaçado pela crueldade e demência das pessoas daquela cidade.
Olhou ao longe o horizonte de sua própria vida e pôde discernir vislumbres de alegria. A densa cortina de melancolia que bloqueava a janela para sua liberdade aos poucos se erguia, desnudando um mundo novo e desconhecido a ela; um mundo onde a bondade era real, onde as pessoas realmente se importavam umas com as outras. Seria aquilo possível? Será que de fato existiam pessoas boas naquele mundo insano? Ela queria acreditar que sim! Queria acreditar que aqueles que a ajudavam eram pessoas dignas e justas.
Correu os olhos sobre aqueles cinco. A pantera negra era estranha. Embora possuísse uma aura pesada e sombria não era hostil tampouco maligna. A mulher que a abraçara momentos antes tinha ao redor de si uma luz suave que aquecia seu coração. A outra aparentava ter uma grande bondade e uma alegria contagiante. O homem com a espada tinha um porte altivo, digno de um verdadeiro Cavaleiro, ao passo em que o padre, embora dono de uma boa constituição física, era mais recatado e contido.
Eles não aparentavam perigo. Em seu íntimo, alguma coisa a incitava a confiar naquele inusitado grupo de amigos. Sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos ela podia sorrir abertamente sem que lhe acusassem de algo que ela não entendia e não tinha feito. Finalmente podia sorrir sem culpa, sem que fosse assombrada pelos fantasmas que habitavam os becos escuros de sua consciência.
"Então." falou Sakura, sentando-se ao lado dela e tomando as mãos da garota entre as suas. "Agora que já está mais calma, que tal se começássemos novamente? Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Esta é Katrina, Guardiã da Luz do Supremo Conselho de Magos. Estes são Patrick, Cavaleiro da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo e Halig, padre desta cidade. E aquele é Spinel Sun. Agora que já sabe nossos nomes, que tal se soubéssemos o seu?"
"Dawn." ela disse timidamente. "Dawn Donnovan."
"Deves estar cansada, Dawn." falou Katrina. Que tal tomar um banho para relaxar? Patrick, Halig, onde podemos encontrar água?"
Os dois sorriram. Halig saiu do casebre, retornando alguns minutos depois com dois grande baldes de água limpa. Esquentaram a água e encheram uma pequena banheira. Katrina e Sakura guiaram a jovem até o banheiro e a despiram completamente. Dawn mergulhou na água quente, maravilhada com os diversos perfumes que a rodeavam. Há quanto tempo não tomava um verdadeiro banho? Mal podia se lembrar da última vez.
A transformação pela qual a garota passava à medida que a água levava as impurezas de seu corpo era visível e fascinante. De fato, Dawn era uma menina muito bonita, com longos cabelos castanhos claros que formavam ondas suaves, emoldurando perfeitamente seu rosto pequeno e afilado. Os olhos castanhos fitaram Katrina, que massageava suas costas. Viu quando a mulher sorriu para ela. Sorriu de volta, muito embora tal gesto ainda fosse algo difícil e até certo ponto estranho após tantos anos de sofrimento sem fim.
Ouviram algumas batidas na porta do banheiro e Sakura rapidamente correu para abrir. O rosto de Halig se fez ver em meio ao vapor que rodeava o ambiente. O padre trazia nas mãos um bonito vestido de algodão, juntamente com um pente.
"Fui até a Igreja buscar roupas novas para ela." disse ele, parecendo um pouco embaraçado por estar interrompendo aquele pequeno ritual. "Algumas das doações que recebemos acabam sendo úteis no final das contas."
Sakura sorriu e pegou os objetos das mãos do homem, que se retirou sem mais demoras. Finalizaram o banho e em alguns minutos Dawn estava renovada. Parecia outra pessoa. O vestido acentuava o corpo da garota, que oscilava entre o infantil e o maduro, conferindo-lhe uma aparência ao mesmo tempo inocente e precoce.
"Você é muito linda." disse Sakura enquanto penteava os cabelos da garota suavemente. Dawn corou de leve, agradecendo o elogio daquela mulher cuja vivacidade tanto a encantava. Queria ser como ela, sempre disposta a um sorriso, sempre feliz, contagiando a todos com sua alegria radiante. Queria ser também como Katrina, com sua serenidade e seu toque suave, sua aura reconfortante e seus braços acolhedores. Por que não as conhecera antes? Por que tivera que sofrer tanto? Seria um castigo de Deus por seus pecados, por ter feito tantas coisas ruins durante tanto tempo? Ela não sabia. Sabia apenas que não queria mais se separar daquelas pessoas, que não se importavam com o fato de ela ter poderes sobrenaturais. Pessoas iguais a ela, que a entendiam e a faziam se sentir alegre e completa pela primeira vez.
As três saíram do banheiro e se depararam com a mesa posta. Patrick aparentemente aproveitara o tempo que elas tinham passado juntas para sair e colher algumas frutas no bosque que havia perto dali. Os olhos de Dawn brilharam diante das maçãs vermelhas e dos morangos e figos maduros. Havia também uma jarra de leite e alguns pães que Halig trouxera do convento.
"Sirva-se, pequena!" disse Spinel, voando sobre a cabeça da garota, que não esperou um segundo convite. Há muito tempo não comia um pedaço de pão fresco ou tomava uma caneca de leite. Mal podia se recordar do gosto do figo e da textura do morango. Para quem vivia do lixo, aquilo era um banquete divino.
Os cinco sorriram entre si, e logo todos estavam comendo e conversando, deixando de pensar momentaneamente em todos os problemas que os circundavam. E foi somente então que Sakura percebeu algo:
"Espere um instante." disse a jovem. "Ontem à noite eu não conseguia entender uma palavra do que Dawn dizia. Então como eu a entendo tão bem hoje?"
Katrina riu, deixando evidente que havia uma dedo dela naquilo tudo. Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de volta para a amiga e levando um pedaço de pão à boca.
Quando finalmente terminaram o desjejum, sentiam-se saciados. Recolheram a louça e rapidamente colocaram tudo em ordem. Sentaram-se cada um em um canto do cômodo que era ao mesmo tempo a sala e o quarto. Então, como se a realidade voltasse a atormentá-los, a voz de Patrick se fez ouvir:
"Não podemos nos demorar muito mais aqui, o nosso tempo é escasso. Entretanto, não podemos deixar Dawn sozinha mais uma vez. Temos aqui um dilema, meus amigos, e agora eu lhes pergunto o que devemos fazer."
Todos se entreolharam, pensando em uma solução. Tal dilema era por demais complicado para ser resolvido de uma hora para outra.
"Eu poderia cuidar dela." prontificou-se Halig. Patrick pareceu ponderar por um instante sobre a proposta do amigo entretanto a própria Dawn parecia desconfortável com a idéia. O impasse durou algum tempo. Percebendo que não chegariam a lugar algum, Patrick se levantou.
"Acho que vou caminhar um pouco pela floresta para pensar com mais calma." disse o Cavaleiro. Sem mais uma palavra pegou seu manto e saiu, fechando rapidamente a porta logo atrás de si. Spinel foi atrás, decidido a acompanhá-lo. Não estavam em dias favoráveis e perambular sozinho por aquelas terras estava fora de cogitação até mesmo para um Cavaleiro do Tempo.
Sakura e Katrina também pareciam ter o que pensar, e saíram deixando Dawn aos cuidados de Halig.
A garota não parecia totalmente confortável com a presença dele ali. Talvez por ter tentado prejudicar tantas pessoas ao longo de sua solidão através dos anos, ela talvez temesse algum castigo vindo dos céus.
Halig não demorou a perceber o desconforto da jovem. Sentando-se ao lado dela, o padre sorriu:
"O que te aflige, minha filha?" indagou em tom paternal.
"Tenho medo." ela disse. "Tenho medo do que possa acontecer comigo. Vós sois padre, um representante de Deus! Eu tenho medo do que Ele possa fazer comigo. Eu não fiz tudo aquilo por maldade, eu juro!"
"Acalma-te." disse Halig, levando um dedo aos lábios da menina. "Não há motivo para temer a Deus! Deus é todo misericórdia. Ele sabe que não és uma pessoa maligna e jamais te castigaria por isso. Estavas apenas confusa, minha criança, mas agora deves encontrar teu rumo. Tenho diante de meus olhos um cordeiro perdido. Afasta o temor do teu coração pois motivo não há."
"Por que?" indagou Dawn, cujo olhar não compreendia aquele homem.
"Perdão, mas não entendi tua pergunta."
"Por que vós me ajudais? Sois um padre, um representante da Igreja! E a Igreja caça pessoas como eu!" disse Dawn com a voz embargada. Ela ainda se lembrava dos aldeões proclamando o nome de Deus enquanto seus pais ardiam em chamas.
"Escuros têm sido os últimos anos, minha criança. Meus irmãos se desviaram de seu caminho, iludidos por uma falsa justiça que não traz nada senão dor e lágrimas. A insanidade dos últimos tempos de fato está trazendo a discórdia para dentro dos corações das pessoas."
"Entretanto, Deus é sábio! Rezo para que as pessoas possam ver isso. Deus é o Senhor todo poderoso e sua compaixão não conhece limites."
Dawn o fitou longamente. As palavras de Halig não continham mentiras. Ao contrário, estavam carregadas de verdade. Mais ainda, ela podia sentir o pesar nas palavras que o padre proferia, como se seu coração lamentasse tamanho infortúnio.
"Mas então como vós explicais meus poderes? Nenhuma pessoa que vai à Igreja tem esses poderes."
"Todos nós temos potencial para o Bem, sim, e para o Mal também." disse Halig, segurando a mão branca de Dawn. "Não acredito que tu sejas o Demônio apenas pelos poderes que possuis. Acredito que Deus, em sua sabedoria infinita, te deu estes poderes e que algum dia eles serão muito úteis."
"Eu queria ter nascido normal!" exclamou ela. "Esses poderes só me atrapalharam!"
Halig a olhou com compaixão.
"Tu és normal, minha criança. Todos nós somos. Somos todos filhos de Deus e iguais perante seus olhos. Entretanto, somos também diferentes. Teus poderes te tornam diferente de mim, mas jamais te tornariam anormal."
Dawn baixou os olhos, pensativa. Não podia deixar de ver as verdades contidas na fala de Halig. O homem de fato era uma pessoa bondosa. Em um impulso, a jovem o abraçou, sentindo o coração mais leve.
"Cuide bem de teus poderes, pequena. Chegará o dia em que eles serão necessários e então tu entenderás porquê nasceste com eles. Tudo na vida tem um propósito. Mesmo as coisas más nos ensinam lições preciosas. O simples vento que sopra neste momento tem um propósito. É ele que vai semear o solo e espalhar o pólem das flores."
Dawn sorriu, e desta vez não lhe pareceu tão difícil sorrir. Em seu íntimo, agradeceu por ter encontrado uma pessoa bondosa em meio a tantas outras regidas pela hipocrisia e pela ganância.
"Obrigada." ela pensou. "Muito obrigada."
Seguiu-se um suave silêncio. Não o silêncio incômodo que traz o desconforto e a desconfiança, mas aquele silêncio manso, que chega aos poucos e se instala deixando uma atmosfera agradável ao redor; aquele silêncio que propicia a reflexão e faz a confiança nascer, semeando a tranqüilidade e o amor entre as pessoas.
As horas se passaram uma após a outra. Um após o outro, os quatro companheiros foram retornando. Primeiro Sakura e Katrina. Por fim, Spinel e Patrick chegaram trazendo frutas frescas e um pouco de caça. Katrina rapidamente acendeu o fogão à lenha da cabana e juntos eles prepararam o jantar enquanto Dawn e Halig aprontavam a mesa.
Sakura sorriu ao ver como Dawn estava animada e não deixou de notar o entrosamento com o padre. Certamente aquelas horas que os dois haviam passado sozinhos não tinham sido de todo improdutivas. Havia um brilho novo nos olhos da garota, que Sakura deduziu ser fruto da conversa com Halig.
Mentalmente ela agradeceu por ainda haverem pessoas boas no mundo, em uma época dominada pela demência de mentes obstinadas e fanáticas.
"Vamos comer?" indagou Patrick, colocando uma travessa com o cozido que haviam preparado com a caça. Sakura sorriu e concordou.
Sentaram-se à mesa e deram início à ceia. Dawn olhou para aquelas pessoas. Pareciam uma verdadeira família. Sorriu perante o pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça. Havia perdido sua família muito cedo. Será que encontrara uma nova? Afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e se concentrou na comida que tinha no prato. Quanto tempo não sentia o sabor da carne ou a doçura do mel? Muito mais do que ela podia contar.
Terminaram o jantar calmamente. Halig levantou-se logo em seguida:
"Preciso retornar para o convento agora. Passei o dia todo fora e sei que o Bispo e os noviços vão achar estranho."
O padre recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça concordando. Sem dizer mais nada pediu licença e se levantou. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço. Era Dawn, que rapidamente se levantou e o abraçou.
"Obrigada... Pai..." ela agradeceu. Halig sorriu e a abraçou de volta, beijando-lhe a fronte.
"Não agradeça. Eu não fiz nada, minha criança."
"Fizeste mais do que podes imaginar." ela murmurou, soltando-o.
Halig então se virou e saiu. Pela janela, Dawn ainda pôde ver sua silhueta se distanciar e se perder no meio das casas da cidade. Ao longe, os sinos da Igreja anunciavam as dez horas da noite.
Terminado o jantar o grupo rapidamente recolheu a louça. Logo tudo estava no seu devido lugar e eles se preparavam para dormir. Entretanto, o perigo não havia passado. A Inquisição ainda estava em seus calcanhares.
Depois de discutirem algum tempo, decidiram que se revezariam em turnos de duas horas cada um. Todos, incluindo Dawn deveriam ajudar. A garota concordou prontamente. Estava disposta a auxiliar aquelas pessoas que haviam dado a ela tanto carinho e compreensão.
"Dawn, você fica primeiro." disse Patrick. "Depois terá o restante da noite para descansar."
A garota concordou e se levantou, assumindo seu posto.
"Vou recomeçar minha vida!" ela disse para si mesma quando todos pegaram no sono. Olhou para Katrina e sorriu. Definitivamente, dias melhores a aguardavam.
___________________
Foi-se a Lua, nasceu o Sol. Tão silenciosa e calma como havia chegado a noite partiu, sem deixar rastros ou pistas, levando consigo os mistérios que somente a escuridão carrega. O céu aquele dia estava limpo, com nuvens esparsas que se faziam ver aqui e acolá.
Lentamente as pessoas começaram a acordar. Spinel observou seus companheiros se mexerem e abrirem os olhos lentamente. Havia ficado no último turno de vigília, mas a calmaria que observou durante a madrugada em nada refletia a inquietude de seu coração.
"Bom dia." cumprimentou o guardião observando seus amigos. Katrina levantou-se e esticou os braços ao mesmo tempo em que Patrick e Sakura soltavam um longo e demorado bocejo.
"Bom dia, Suppi." disse Sakura.
Dawn revirou na cama e sentou, esfregando os olhos. Sorriu ao ver os quatro companheiros, parecendo satisfeita por vê-los ali, como se estivesse aliviada.
"Não foi um sonho afinal." ela pensou.
O início daquele dia foi descontraído. Terminaram com o restante das frutas que Patrick havia colhido na noite anterior e se puseram a arrumar o local. Não poderiam ficar ali por muito mais tempo e sabiam disso. Cada minuto passado na pequena cabana era um momento precioso perdido.
Dado momento, quando o Sol já havia nascido por completo e quase alcançava o topo do firmamento, assomou-lhes novamente a dúvida: o que fazer dali por diante? Agora Dawn estava com eles e não poderiam simplesmente abandoná-la à própria sorte novamente.
Sentaram-se cada um onde lhes foi mais conveniente e puseram-se a pensar, muito embora a indecisão ainda permeasse de forma palpável suas mentes. O olhar de cada um deles refletia o sentimento de dúvida, deixando transparecer a ansiedade que todos sentiam.
Era quase meio dia quando a porta se abriu, revelando a figura de Halig. O homem entrou em silêncio e cumprimentou a todos com um aceno de cabeça, sentando-se logo em seguida. Permanecia com o semblante fechado, quase tenso, como se algo o consternasse em demasia.
"O que houve, Halig?" inquiriu Patrick, sabendo de imediato que algo havia acontecido. Conhecia o amigo o bastante para deduzir da expressão em seu rosto que algo não ia bem. De fato, quando Halig suspirou e hesitou antes de responder, veio-lhe a certeza de que algo saíra do planejado.
"A Igreja suspeita de algo. O Bispo está inquieto e disse que estão ampliando as buscas. Tenho a leve suspeita de que estão me vigiando. Não posso me demorar aqui, vim apenas trazer-vos um pouco de mantimentos para o dia de hoje."
Halig recebeu apenas um aceno afirmativo dos amigos que o fitaram enquanto ele depositava sobre a mesa alguns pães e uma garrafa de leite.
"Isso é tudo que posso vos oferecer no momento. Estou roubando comida do monastério e isso não é uma atitude digna de um padre nem mesmo se realizada com bom intuito."
"Obrigada, Halig. Agradecemos tua preocupação, mas creio que seja melhor tu ficares afastado deste lugar por um tempo. Não podemos pedir que te arrisques por nossa causa muito menos que aja contra teus votos."
Halig sorriu perante as palavras de Katrina, que o olhava com um misto de preocupação e gratidão. Baixou os olhos e meneou a cabeça de uma lado para o outro.
"Não, vós não podeis. Entretanto também não podeis me pedir para parar. Faço apenas o que meu coração me diz para fazer."
A sinceridade na voz de Halig despertava em seus corações um grande sentimento de gratidão, muito embora eles soubessem que o amigo se arriscava em demasia agindo daquela forma. Observaram o homem se levantar e ajeitar a gola da camisa. Halig olhou pela janela, fazendo seus olhos percorrerem cuidadosamente todo o ambiente ao redor em busca de alguma movimentação suspeita. O Sol lançava seus raios e iluminava aquela terra de discórdia onde ele crescera mas que, entretanto, não podia realmente chamar de lar. Se pudesse iria embora daquela cidade, mas sentia que tinha um dever a cumprir naquele lugar de ninguém, onde a intolerância era tão perceptível quanto o grasnar de corvos em um dia silencioso.
Levantou-se lentamente e se despediu do grupo, dizendo que precisava voltar o mais rápido possível. Do modo como as coisas estavam, o risco de serem descobertos era muito grande e eles já tinham problemas demais com os quais se preocupar fora a Inquisição.
Halig saiu, deixando para trás um grupo preocupado e apreensivo. A tensão que se formava incomodava-lhes ao extremo, à medida que se instalava e tomava todo o ambiente. Porque o perigo daqueles dias fosse tão amplo, sentiam que seus atos se limitavam cada vez mais. Semelhante à uma presa acuada por seu caçador, suas ações diminuíam e se tornavam cada vez mais restritas.
O céu já não estava tão limpo como no início do dia, e o Sol das quatro horas lançava seus raios difusos por entre algumas nuvens intrusas que se postavam em seu caminho. A tarde aos poucos caminhava para seu fim, aproximando-se do momento derradeiro onde luz e sombras se encontravam em um jogo de cores que se fundiam em um único ser, extasiando os expectadores daquela cena do teatro da vida.
Por fim, chegou a noite, encerrando aquele ato e dando início a um outro, tão mágico quanto o anterior. Entrava em cena a Rainha Lua, mítica soberana da escuridão, e as estrelas, que dançavam no céu como figurantes naquele cenário monocromático.
Que o dia fosse o ato da alegria, com sua luminosidade ofuscante e sua magnificência absoluta, ardente como o fogo e vivaz como o riso pueril das crianças que correm sobre as campinas verdejantes durante a primavera. Mas era a noite o ato da introspecção, que trazia consigo a sensualidade sublime e a beleza surreal da criação. Era em meio ao cenário iluminado pela Lua e pelas estrelas que os mais profundos mistérios da existência se manifestavam, desnudando diante dos olhos dos expectadores mais atentos os detalhes escondidos presentes no palco daquela grande encenação.
Contracenando com a Lua, uma coruja lançava sua voz de dentro do bosque, compondo uma melodia suave, quase tétrica, enquanto observava o mundo mudar do alto de seu galho. O vento também havia sido chamado para atuar, assoviando por entre as ramagens e contrapondo sua voz à da pequenina coruja — apenas uma minúscula parte de um coral de múltiplas vozes.
Embalados pela canção composta pela natureza, que naquele momento carregava consigo as palavras de Morfeu, o grupo decidiu adormecer, mantendo o esquema de vigília estabelecido durante a noite anterior.
No dia seguinte, Patrick acordou cedo e acabou por decidir buscar mais lenha, visto que seu suprimento havia acabado. Katrina e Sakura foram colher frutas para o desjejum e Dawn ficou encarregada de preparar a mesa.
A menina observou seus amigos se distanciarem e fechou a janela, iniciando rapidamente seu serviço. Em poucos minutos a mesa estava posta e Halig chegava com um novo suprimento de pão e leite.
"Bom dia, minha filha." cumprimentou o padre olhando para os lados. Sua expressão adquiriu um tom sombrio ao notar que a garota estava só. "Onde estão todos?"
"Foram recolher lenha e frutas." ela disse se olhar para ele, ajeitando uma cadeira para que o homem pudesse se sentar.
"Isso não é bom." ele comentou em voz tão baixa que Dawn teve dúvidas se ele havia dito aquilo para ela ou para si mesmo. "O cerco está se fechando, pequena. Vós não podeis mais ficar aqui, não é mais seguro. Tão logo o desjejum tenha sido feito, vós deveis partir, para o bem de todos."
Dawn ficou em silêncio. Então era isso, finalmente o que ela temia iria acontecer. Teriam que fugir novamente.
"Entendo." ela murmurou. Nem bem suas palavras terminaram de soar, uma forte batida foi ouvida na porta, seguida de uma segunda e uma terceira e ainda uma quarta. Logo a porta havia sido derrubada e três homens em trajes religiosos entravam. Seu olhar se deteve em Dawn por um momento, mas logo em seguida cravaram em Halig.
"Bispo Johan!" exclamou o padre.
"Então era verdade." rosnou o homem por entre os dentes. "Tu estás de conluio com o demônio! Deus seja misericordioso com a tua alma, pecador!"
Os dois homens que o acompanhavam arrastaram Halig para fora da cabana, sob os olhares assustados de Dawn. Do lado de fora, inúmeras pessoas se postavam, como que esperando sua presa. Não foram poucos os suspiros de surpresa quando Halig foi jogado no chão. Justamente ele, tão querido por aquelas pessoas, era o acusado de conspirar com o diabo. Passado o espanto, seguiram-se os olhares de reprovação, desapontamento e nojo, todos misturados em um só.
"Há muito nós temos acompanhado teus passos, Halig MaArchard. Estou desapontado contigo. Justamente tu, que era um dos mais promissores sacerdotes de nossa Igreja, te deixaste cegar e corromper pelas forças negras!"
"Não, Johan!" gritou Halig, vendo Dawn se debater enquanto era arrastada por um aldeão. "Não fui corrompido por ninguém! Deixe de lado teu ódio! Não é um dos mandamentos da bíblia, não julgares para não seres julgado? Quem és tu para condenar alguém de forma tão vil? Deus disse: amarás aos teus irmãos assim como a ti mesmo! Somos todos irmãos, Johan, será que não entendes isto?"
A garota tinha os braços presos por dois homens, que a seguravam firmemente contra o chão. Seus olhos estavam marejados, não pela dor física que sentia, mas pela dor de seu coração.
"Olha para essa menina, Johan! Achas mesmo que ela é um demônio? Se a tal veredicto tu chegares, então és tu quem te deixaste cegar!" bradou Halig, fazendo força para se livrar dos braços firmes que o seguravam.
"Basta!" falou Johan. "Tu estás cego de amores pelo diabo, não percebes que a mais vil das almas se esconde sob a pele de um cordeiro. Vós sereis condenados."
O padre arregalou os olhos perante as palavras do bispo. Condenados? Mas como eles poderiam ser condenados sem ao menos terem tido um julgamento decente?
"Ensandeceste por completo, Johan? Que tipo de julgamento é este onde se condenam inocentes sem ao menos terem uma chance de rendição?"
"Este, Halig McArchard, filho de Eldred McArchard, é o julgamento de Johan von Meyer, em nome da Santa Igreja Católica."
Halig não soube o que dizer. A indignação que lhe tomou o peito naquele instante foi forte demais para que ele sequer pudesse pensar em dizer algo.
Fitou novamente o rosto assustado de Dawn, que se debatia para se livrar do homem que a segurava. Sua expressão se retorcia em uma máscara de medo e raiva. Medo do que pudesse acontecer com ela e com Halig. Raiva daquelas pessoas, que se deixavam levar por palavras tão superficiais de um homem insano.
Tinha que sair dali. Ela não suportaria passar por todo aquele terror novamente. Em um ato desesperado, a garota ateou fogo no homem que a prendia. O aldeão gritou em agonia e pânico à medida que as chamas consumiam seu corpo. Correndo em desespero ele se embrenhou no meio da floresta, de onde não saiu mais.
Todos a olhavam amedrontados. Embora furiosos, as pessoas se afastavam da garota, apavoradas com o que ela havia feito. Tamanha euforia e hesitação deu a Halig a oportunidade que ele precisava. Livrando-se dos braços fortes que o mantinham cativo, o padre avançou pesadamente contra o Bispo, pedindo perdão mentalmente por aquele ato violento.
"Corra, Dawn! Corra e busque ajuda!"
A garota olhou para os lados, assustada. Em seguida, desatou a correr, embrenhando-se floresta adentro. Johan se levantou e limpou o sangue dos lábios, olhando furiosamente para Halig, que permanecia lá, lutando para impedir que as pessoas corressem trás da menina.
"Deixem-na!" gritou o bispo. "Ela vai voltar. E mesmo que não volte, temos conosco o traidor. Executem-no imediatamente!"
A multidão bradou histericamente enquanto Halig era carregado por dois noviços da Igreja. Johan ia na frente, com seu porte altivo e ameaçador, conduzindo a multidão rumo ao desfecho daquele episódio sombrio.
____________________
Dawn corria desesperadamente pela floresta, desviando de todas aquelas árvores e tentando por tudo encontrar Katrina e os outros. Estava preocupada com Halig. Sabia que o padre não podia enfrentar aquela multidão sozinho. Ele corria perigo e cada segundo era precioso.
"Por favor, socorro!" ela gritou e sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior quando, diante de seus olhos, um ser alado surgiu vindo dos céus. Ela o fitou, estupefata, seu coração batendo rápido enquanto tentava assimilar a visão. O porte altivo e os olhos profundamente azuis pareciam hipnotizá-la. As asas, brancas como a neve que cai no inverno, reluziam e cintilavam sob a luz do Sol, que naquele momento parecia ter seu brilho ofuscado pela beleza daquele ser.
Dawn recuou um passo quando os olhos daquele ser celestial recaíram sobre ela. Seu olhar era profundo, penetrante, quase pungente, e ela temeu aqueles olhos. Teria corrido daquele anjo não fosse sua voz, que se fez ouvir em meio às árvores e aos sons dos animais.
"O que te aflige?" ele indagou.
"Meu amigo vai ser executado pelas pessoas dessa vila! Por favor, me ajude, ele não fez nada senão me proteger!"
Ele pareceu ponderar por um instante antes de responder.
"Sinto auras místicas se aproximando e sei a quem pertencem tais energias. Devemos nos reunir a elas primeiro." disse ele, tomando a garota em seus braços e alçando vôo. Subiram até acima das copas das árvores e passaram a voar a uma velocidade incrível. Então, alguns segundos depois, tornaram a pousar.
"Sakura! Katrina!" chamou ele, deparando-se com a Dama das Carta.
"Yue!" ela exclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver Dawn sendo carregada por seu guardião. "O que faz aqui? E o que Dawn está fazendo contigo?"
"Sakura!" gritou a menina, livrando-se rapidamente dos braços de Yue e correndo para as duas mulheres. "Eles levaram Halig! Nós temos que ajudá-lo!"
"Tenha calma, pequena. Quem levou Halig?" disse Katrina, ajoelhando-se diante de Dawn.
"O Bispo e as pessoas da cidade! Eles nos descobriram, Katrina! E disseram que vão condená-lo!" falou ela, com a voz embargada pelo choro. "Não quero perder-vos. Não quero que vós morrais."
"E nós não vamos." disse Sakura, invocando seu báculo. "Não temos tempo a perder."
Desataram a correr, fazendo de tudo para acalmar Dawn, que estava nervosa e apreensiva. Sakura concentrou-se no ambiente ao redor e logo Patrick e Spinel se juntavam a eles, correndo contra o tempo para salvar seu amigo.
Patrick sacou sua espada da bainha, rezando para que Halig fosse poupado. Não queria perder um amigo tão valoroso quanto ele. Em uma época permeada de ódio e intolerância, ele era uma das poucas pessoas cujo coração se mantinha aberto e cuja bondade era sincera e aparente. Sua sina não poderia ser aquela, tão cruel e injusta com seus atos.
Saíram da floresta e se depararam com o casebre vazio. Não havia mais ninguém lá com exceção de um cachorro que roia um pedaço de pão roubado da cabana, onde a mesa do desjejum continuava posta. Alguns pratos estavam no chão, mas no geral a construção continuava intacta.
Patrick correu os olhos pelo cenário, buscando pistas que pudessem ajudar. Não demorou muito para notar marcas no chão de terra batida, que explicitavam diante de seus olhos treinados o que havia acontecido.
"Halig deve ter tentado lutar contra aquelas pessoas. Há gotas de sangue no chão e marcas de quedas. Ele deve ter sido carregado daqui. Notem as pegadas e os rastros."
"Carregado para onde?" indagou Dawn, apreensiva. Patrick ergueu os olhos na direção que as pegadas apontavam.
"Para a cidade." disse o Cavaleiro. "E é para lá que nós vamos."
Todos concordaram e sem perder mais nenhum minuto se puseram a correr em direção ao amontoado de casas que ficava há alguns metros dali. Conforme se aproximavam, os altos brados dos aldeões se tornavam cada vez mais perceptíveis. Decerto a cidade toda estava tomada por uma grande euforia. Os gritos começaram a aumentar e passaram a condenar e a escarnecer aquele que era o alvo de sua fúria. Em meio a tantas vozes, uma se ergueu mais alto, berrando a plenos pulmões o desejo de sangue e incitando a multidão.
"Mate! Mate!" gritavam.
O grupo correu com todas as forças que conseguiram reunir. As vozes continuavam a gritar, tomadas pela cólera insana que cega e mutila. Do alto do seu trono, o Rei Sol assistia a tudo, envolto pelas nuvens brancas que passeavam pelo cenário, alheias àquela comoção homérica.
Percorreram as ruas da cidadela apressadamente, passando por becos mal iluminados e dobrando esquinas fechadas em direção à praça central. Os gritos se elevaram às alturas e logo em seguida cessaram, ao mesmo tempo em que o grupo alcançava a multidão. Um pesado silêncio tomou o ambiente. Aquele ato chegara ao seu clímax.
Do alto de um palanque, o corpo de Halig balançava ao vento, inerte como a presa de um leão em sua boca carniceira. Os olhos claros estavam vidrados e já não tinham mais o brilho que os tornava tão vivos e sagazes: haviam perdido seu resplendor.
"Não!" gritou Dawn, cujas rosto era inundado pelas lágrimas de dor e desespero. As atenções se voltaram para o grupo.
"Matem-nos!" bradou Johan do alto do palanque.
"Corram!" gritou Patrick. Todos começaram a fugir da enorme multidão que partia em seu encalço. Todos menos Dawn, que ficou parada, estática, como se seus pés estivessem presos ao chão.
"Dawn, venha!" gritou Yue, mas a garota continuou lá, encarando as centenas de pessoas que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Sentia seu corpo tremer levemente, muito embora não soubesse ao certo se o que sentia era raiva, tristeza ou um misto dos dois.
"O que ela vai fazer?" indagou Patrick vendo a feiticeira erguer as mãos lentamente. Seus olhos estavam frios, insensíveis a tudo e a todos.
"Fogo." ela murmurou. Uma densa muralha de chamas avermelhadas se acendeu, rodeando os aldeões e arrancando gritos de pavor. Dawn os fitou do fundo de seus olhos castanhos. Não os machucaria, mas os faria sentir muito medo.
Passou a caminhar lentamente, atravessando as chamas e se dirigindo ao palanque onde Halig havia sido enforcado. Com um único gesto de suas mãos, a corda que mantinha o padre preso se queimou mas ele permaneceu lá, flutuando, seguro por uma mão invisível. A muralha flamejante se dissipou e, uma a uma, as casas da cidade entraram em combustão. Não demorou muito e um grande incêndio havia tomado conta da cidadela. Assustadas, as pessoas correram e abandonaram aquele lugar.
Sakura e os outros continuavam parados enquanto as pessoas passavam por elas correndo. Logo não restava ninguém a não ser o grupo de amigos. Patrick pegou o corpo de Halig nos braços e juntos eles começaram a caminhar para longe daquela cidade amaldiçoada.
Alcançaram a floresta uma hora depois, onde sepultaram Halig debaixo do antigo carvalho que Sakura e Katrina haviam visto na noite em que haviam chegado àquele lugar.
Dawn chorava copiosamente sobre o túmulo daquele que a ensinara a confiar e lhe mostrara o valor da bondade. E foi em meio às lagrimas que sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.
"Tranqüiliza teu coração, pequena." disse Katrina. "Este era o destino dele. Halig morreu para que você vivesse. Ele te amou, Dawn, muito mais do que podes imaginar."
"Halig deu a vida por mim, mas no instante em que ele morreu, um pedaço do meu coração morreu também." ela respondeu, levantando-se e caminhando para junto dos outros.
"E ainda assim você continua viva, em pé sobre este mundo, respirando o mesmo ar e banhando-se na mesma água. Guarde Halig em seu coração, pois lá é o lugar onde ele viverá para sempre, te dando esperança e amor. Você pode se sentir triste e chorar se quiser, mas lembre-se que Halig quis que você vivesse. Continue sempre em frente, por ele." disse Sakura. Dawn balançou a cabeça concordando.
Em silêncio, rezaram uma pequena prece em respeito à alma de Halig. Então, levantaram-se. E foi então que Spinel perguntou:
"Apenas não entendi um coisa. Você usou seus poderes aquela hora de forma agressiva, mas por que não matou ninguém, nem mesmo o Bispo?"
"Eu não tenho o direito de tirar vidas de tal modo, Spinel. Aprendi isso da pior maneira possível. E Halig também me ensinou que a vingança nunca é o melhor caminho a ser trilhado. Ela nunca traz nada senão mais dor."
"Estás certa. Teu corpo pode ser infantil, mas teu espírito é adulto, pequena. Estou admirado com a maturidade de teus atos." falou Patrick, sorrindo.
"Quando se passa por tudo aquilo que passei, acaba-se por amadurecer mais rápido do que os outros. Entretanto, tal maturidade é cruel e dolorosa demais. Tal sina é algo que não desejo a ninguém."
Patrick balançou a cabeça concordando ao mesmo tempo que estendia uma fina corrente de ouro. Na ponta havia um pequeno pingente na forma de uma ampulheta.
"Escute, Dawn, não podemos te deixar aqui. Em outra ocasião, o que estou fazendo seria proibido, entretanto nós te levaremos conosco em nossa Jornada. No caminho te explicaremos tudo, apenas coloca isto no pescoço e nos acompanhe."
Dawn assentiu e fez o que lhe foi dito.
"Está na hora de partir." falou Katrina. "Estas pronta para deixar esta terra maculada de uma vez por todas?"
A garota sorriu e balançou a cabeça.
"Estou." ela disse.
"Pois então vamos!"
Em um gesto único e contínuo os seis amigos levaram as mãos ao pingente. Dawn contemplou pela última vez o túmulo de Halig, antes de ver tudo desvanecer diante de si e desaparecer na imensidão do tempo.
"Obrigada." ela murmurou, e o som de sua voz se espalhou pela floresta e se perdeu.
____________________
Nome: Anna den Adel
País de Origem: Canadá
Idade: 45 anos
Data de Nascimento: 16 de Abril de 1961
Tipo Sangüíneo: AB + 
Elemento Regente: Ar
Ocupação: Guardiã do Ar do Supremo Conselho de Magos e Mestra da Ordem dos Senhores da Tempestade.
Passatempo: Cantar e cuidar de seu jardim.
Ficha pessoal: Anna é filha de imigrantes Holandeses, que se mudaram para o Canadá no final da década de 50.
Extremamente tímida e recatada, ela cresceu em um colégio interno em Toronto, no Sul do país, onde estudou até os 15 anos. Foi exatamente nessa época que Anna foi apresentada à Ordem da Tempestade por um de seus professores, que percebeu os dons mágicos da garota e a convidou a estudar magia, tornando-se seu mentor e guia. Anna aceitou a proposta mais por causa do tom inovador do que propriamente por alguma responsabilidade mágica, mas aquilo que a princípio parecia uma aventura adolescente ganhou importância para ela a ponto de se tornar sua grande paixão e motivação.
Quando iniciou a faculdade de música ela já tinha uma fama considerável dentro da Ordem. Com o passar do tempo sua influência cresceu, juntamente com sua reputação, levando-a a ser convidada a fazer parte do Conselho no dia em que completou 42 anos. Anna foi a última pessoa a integrar o Conselho em sua formação atual.
Apesar do pouco tempo de atuação, ela já mostrou seu valor inúmeras vezes ao servir de Juíza em Julgamentos dentro de sua Ordem e ao atuar como Mediadora da Terra no 209º Fórum Celestial.
Anna é docente da Universidade de Toronto e professora de canto lírico.
___________________
Espero imensamente que tenham gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Foi um capítulo muito especial, não apenas por envolver temas como a morte e a Inquisição, mas também por marcar a chegada de mais uma pessoa ao grupo. Dawn, a pequena feiticeira, se junta ao time em sua Jornada através do tempo. O que o Destino reserva para a jovem só futuro dirá. Por hora, digo apenas que ela terá um grande papel a ser desempenhado.
E aguardem! No próximo capítulo muitas surpresas os aguardam quando Durval, a pedido de Magno, infiltra-se na biblioteca secreta do Vaticano e descobre detalhes sobre os rituais encontrados nos registros dos Iluminados.
Este foi o primeiro capítulo publicado no ano de 2004. Hoje, dia 03 de Janeiro de 2004, Chrono faz aniversário! Um ano de existência! Puxa, não acredito que já se passou tudo isso! Há um ano, quando eu comecei a publicar esse fic, eu não esperava que ele fizesse tanto sucesso. Muito obrigado a todos que acompanharam minha história até aqui. Espero que ela continue agradando a todos, pois ela foi feita exatamente para vocês!
É até engraçado, pois quando eu tive a idéia para este fic, eu não sabia se conseguiria conduzir uma história tão grande por tanto tempo. Primeiro porque eu nunca tinha escrito nada em capítulos. Segundo porque o desafio de desenvolver uma trama como esta, sem entretanto deixá-la pesada ou complexa demais era grande. Fico feliz que meus esforços estejam sendo compensados. Cada vez que recebo um e-mail ou leio um review eu fico mais motivado a continuar.
Mas não é só Chrono que faz aniversário hoje! Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo à Yoruki Mizunotsuki, nossa aniversariante do dia. Bruna, meu anjo lindo, feliz aniversário! Espero que este capítulo tenha te agradado, muito embora eu ache que ele não combina muito com uma data alegre como esta, não é mesmo? De qualquer modo, desejo-te muitas felicidades sempre. Jamais perca sua simpatia e seu carisma, qualidades que eu tanto admiro em você.
Aqui eu me despeço, desejando a todos uma ótima semana. Até o próximo capítulo.
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai


	16. Onde a Verdade Rasteja

Capítulo Quinze — Onde a Verdade Rasteja

"O que houve, Magno?" indagou Rolland, observando o amigo atentamente com seus olhos castanhos sagazes enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do prédio que sediava a Ordem dos Iluminados. O Líder do Conselho parecia tenso, após recolher uma dezena de documentos e escritos antigos o mago simplesmente se levantara e deixara a biblioteca sem dizer uma única palavra. Agora, andando apressadamente, ele pensava nas informações que havia conseguido obter, ligando-as às pistas que já tinha.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Magno, o que aconteceu?" inquiriu Rolland uma vez mais, colocando-se na frente do amigo. Somente então o mago pareceu notar que o colega o estivera chamando desde que ele deixara o conforto da biblioteca iluminada pelos lampiões e pelas tochas presas às paredes.

Parou e fitou o amigo longamente, a consternação visível em seu olhar cansado. A expressão no rosto de Rolland denotava grande preocupação e dúvida, de modo que Magno não pôde mais continuar a ignorar o olhar questionador do colega. Suspirou profundamente com os olhos fechados. Hesitou por um momento, e quando falou, sua voz veio carregada de tensão, sombria como Rolland jamais havia imaginado ouvir.

"A tempestade está próxima." falou o mago em tom apreensivo. "Meu olhar se desanuvia para os detalhes sombrios que permeiam a Jornada. Um Mal antigo conspira e aos poucos o intuito sombrio de seu plano pérfido vai sendo desnudado diante de meus olhos. O tempo escorre pelos nossos dedos como as areias de um ampulheta."

"O que foi exatamente que os documentos revelaram?" perguntou Rolland, deixando-se tomar pela inquietação.

"Rituais de uma magnitude tal que sua lógica em muito ultrapassa qualquer compreensão mortal. Linhas e palavras que escondem séculos de poder e malícia. Ou eu muito me engano, ou estamos lidando com um inimigo de capacidades imensas. Conheço apenas uma pessoa suja capacidade pode sobrepujar os enigmas contidos nestas escrituras."

Rolland balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e juntos eles voltaram a caminhar. Retornaram ao Salão Principal, onde tomaram o corredor da Ala Norte que conduzia até a Sala do Espelho.

O corredor possuía a parede repleta de tochas, que se acendiam instantaneamente à medida que a dupla passava. Diversas portas ao longo de sua extensão levavam à câmaras ritualísticas e salas de estudo e, vez ou outra, um outro corredor cortava o caminho, levando a outras partes da construção.

Por fim, cruzaram a última porta, ao final do corredor, e alcançaram a sala onde o Espelho de Ouro da sede ficava. Magno colocou a capa e ajeitou os documentos em baixo do braço. Em seguida, tornou a fitar Rolland.

"Escuta com atenção." ele pediu. "Reúne os Líderes da Ordem e comunica a eles a gravidade da situação. Se minhas suspeitas com relação ao conteúdo destes rituais forem verdadeiras, então em breve precisaremos de reforços."

Rolland assentiu.

"E para onde você vai agora?" ele perguntou.

"Vou voltar para os salões do Castelo de Cristal." disse Magno, desaparecendo através do espelho e retomando o caminho de volta à sede do Conselho.

* * *

Durante os poucos segundos ao longo dos quais seu corpo percorreu a distância até seu palácio, Magno deixou sua mente vagar e se perder em meio às inúmeras questões que o incomodavam naquele momento.

Repassou os registros que havia lido e analisado, fazendo com que dezenas de palavras corressem por sua mente. Apertou os olhos, tentando se lembrar se já havia visto ou ouvido algo a respeito daqueles estranhos rituais antes, mas o esforço foi completamente em vão. Jamais antes se deparara com tais tipos de cerimônia. Sentia apenas uma urgência crescente que dominava seu peito e se espalhava pelo resto de seu corpo, incitando-o a se apressar e sussurrando a sua alma que o inimigo se fortalecia e o perigo se aproximava.

Seus braços cobertos pelas mangas de suas vestes brancas envolveram com força os registros e documentos que carregava. Tamanha importância não podia correr o risco de ser perdida, e o desejo de proteger aqueles manuscritos tão preciosos de qualquer dano se intensificou, fazendo com que o mago os abraçasse forte contra o peito.

Ainda abraçado aos documentos, Magno voltou seus pensamentos para o único homem que conhecia cujos conhecimentos poderia decifrar aquelas questões, cujo tempo se encarregara de preservar, tamanho era seu entendimento sobre Magia das Trevas.

Abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava o espelho de seu castelo, deparando-se com a lareira acesa e o costumeiro vaso de flores sobre a mesa de madeira. As rosas haviam sido substituídas por cravos brancos. Iluminada pelo fogo, Magno pôde divisar uma figura esbelta sentada em uma das poltronas. Próxima ao vaso estava uma bonita bandeja de prata que exibia sobre si duas xícaras de porcelana branca e um bule antigo de cobre. Seyfried serviu chá para ambos, ainda sem olhar para Magno.

O feiticeiro suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se ao lado da bela mulher, cujos longos cabelos escuros estavam molhados e cujos olhos refletiam o fogo bruxuleante, adquirindo um brilho levemente surreal. Recebeu a xícara das mãos delicadas da Guardiã e agradeceu.

Beberam lentamente enquanto fitavam a lareira e apreciavam a companhia um do outro. Mais que nunca o silêncio se fazia necessário, e era em silêncio que Seyfried observava o Guardião do Fogo organizar seus pensamentos.

Esvaziaram suas xícaras ao mesmo tempo em que o antigo relógio de parede num canto do aposento anunciava onze horas. Tornaram a pousar as xícaras sobre os pires e Seyfried atiçou o fogo com as tenazes, fazendo-o queimar com mais intensidade. Por um breve instante nenhum dos dois falou nada, até que finalmente a voz suave da Guardiã da Água soou por entre as paredes da sala, fazendo Magno desviar sua atenção do fogo.

"E então, como foi?" ela indagou.

"Encontrei documentos preciosos." disse Magno apontando para a pilha sobre a mesa. "Todavia não pude compreender por completo seu significado, tampouco formular uma teoria concreta sobre o que nos cerca. Resta apenas a certeza de que o quebra-cabeças está quase completo. Apenas nos falta uma peça para podermos unir todas as outras, e eu sei como consegui-la."

"Amanhã." disse a maga docemente. "Os outros já dormiram, estavam cansados após a última noite em claro."

Magno se remexeu na cadeira.

"Entendo." disse. "E por que tu não os acompanhaste? Deves estar exausta também, trabalhaste tanto quanto os outros."

"Eu não estava com sono." ela respondeu. "Estava pensando nos nossos jovens amigos. Como será que eles estão?"

"O que quer que tivesse que acontecer com eles, já aconteceu. A nós resta apenas nos empenhar em desvendar tudo isso o quanto antes e rezar para que nossa ajuda chegue a tempo."

Seyfried assentiu e se levantou, tomando a bandeja nas mãos. Olhou para Magno durante alguns segundos antes de falar calmamente:

"Não se demore demais, durma um pouco pois teremos muito o que fazer amanhã pela manhã."

Magno observou a feiticeira sair carregando a bandeja de prata. Esperou a porta da sala se fechar e tornou a contemplar o fogo crepitante que dançava entre as paredes da lareira num bailado lento e despreocupado, quase monótono. Vez ou outra uma labareda se agitava, lançava algumas faíscas ao ar, e tornava a se acalmar, retomando o bailado e recomeçando sua dança débil e pacata sobre o palco de madeira.

Ajeitando-se na poltrona, o mago voltou sua atenção para os documentos sobre a mesa e logo, assim como Seyfried, pegou-se pensando em como o grupo estava se saindo. Quando deu por si, o fogo da lareira já se apagara e tudo que havia restado de seu espólio eram as brasas incandescentes envoltas em cinzas.

Levantou-se em um movimento suave, decidido a seguir as palavras de Seyfried e descansar antes de continuar as pesquisas. Não tinha o menor sentido tentar avançar com todos os outros dormindo.

Caminhou a passos lentos até seu quarto, onde novamente encontrou sua cama de colunas impecavelmente arrumada. As cortinas brancas haviam sido trocadas e agora exibiam uma suave coloração azulada, esvoaçando com o vento que entrava pelas janelas entreabertas.

Fechou os vidros e as cortinas e deitou-se em sua cama. Permaneceu fitando o teto logo acima de sua cabeça por alguns minutos, ao cabo dos quais fechou os olhos e deixou-se dominar pelo sono.

* * *

Ainda era muito cedo quando Magno adentrou o Salão de Reuniões, logo após um rápido desjejum mas, a despeito do horário, já encontrou o restante do Conselho à sua espera.

"Bom dia." cumprimentou, recebendo um breve aceno de cabeça como resposta. Cruzou toda a extensão da sala, passando por Vladimir, Anna e Seyfried, e foi se acomodar em seu assento em um canto da mesa redonda, entre as Guardiãs da Água e da Lua. Trazia nas mãos a pilha de documentos que encontrara e seu olhar mostrava determinação e garra.

Fitou os colegas profundamente, detendo-se um pouco mais em Durval, fato que não passou desapercebido pelos demais. Então, baixou os olhos para os registros sobre a mesa e suspirou. Os outros mago se aprumaram ao verem os lábios de magno se abrirem e sua voz pesada encher o salão:

"Estamos enfrentando um ser antigo, cujo poder se fortalece a cada minuto que falo. Sua ambição e sua influência atravessaram os séculos maquinando, planejando e buscando algo que suas mãos estão próximas de alcançar. Vós certamente já ouvistes falar de Amanda Kasperhouser."

Um breve murmúrio correu a mesa, e Durval se levantou, olhando fixamente para o Guardião do Fogo.

"Amanda Kasperhouser foi uma das maiores sacerdotisas da Irmandade de Tenebras. Nasceu em 1715 em Holyhead, no País de Gales, mas foi criada em Liverpool, na Inglaterra. Sua influência era tamanha que ela chegou a controlar diversas empresas têxteis durante o crescimento industrial logo após a revolução provocada pela invenção da máquina à vapor. Amanda era uma manipuladora nata e sua ambição, aliada à sua habilidade de persuasão, fizeram-na ter muitas conquistas. Entretanto, após uma séria de erros dentro e fora da ordem, Amanda desapareceu. Suspeita-se que ela tenha se suicidado, mas os registros são por demais nebulosos e obscuros neste aspecto para que se possa ter certeza absoluta."

Magno pareceu satisfeito com a resposta de Durval. Correu os dedos brevemente pelos documentos à sua frente e tornou a olhar para os companheiros.

"Está certo, Durval. Entretanto, o que poucos sabem, é que Amanda também foi tutora e mestra do bruxo conhecido como Klaus von Karajan."

Os cinco feiticeiros que acompanhavam Magno deixaram escapar um suspiro contido, claramente evidenciando o impacto que aquela revelação lhes causara.

O mago estudou as expressões espantadas dos colegas antes de prosseguir.

"Encontrei registros e documentos relatando alguns fatos relacionados à Amanda e seus feitos extraordinários. Os boatos que dizem que ela está morta são completamente falsos, mentiras forjadas por ela própria para mascarar seus motivos e desviar as atenções de seus atos."

"Durante os últimos séculos, Amanda tem realizado rituais sombrios em busca de algo que não fui capaz de descobrir. Os rituais relatados desafiam minha capacidade de compreensão. Assemelham-se a oferendas primitivas e conjurações de algum tipo, mas nada realmente claro."

Anna se levantou, parecendo levemente transtornada.

"Que tipo de ritual poderia desafiar a sua compreensão de tal forma?"

"Muitos deles, de fato." respondeu o homem, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira. "Principalmente se tais rituais envolverem demasiada quantidade de Magia das Trevas, que não constitui meu campo de estudo."

Durval olhou para o Guardião do Fogo com peculiar interesse quando o ouviu falar sobre Magia das Trevas. Foi então que compreendeu que havia chegado o momento de desempenhar seu papel naquela peça. A voz de Magno soou mais uma vez, apenas para confirmar sua conclusão:

"As peças do enigma já estão todas diante de nós, precisamos apenas uni-las. É para isso que teus conhecimentos são necessários, Durval. Tu és o único com capacidade suficiente para interpretar corretamente os rituais que encontrei. Dentre todos nós, tu és aquele cujos conhecimentos acerca dos Poderes Negros é maior e mais profundo."

"Entendo." disse Durval, tomando os documentos em suas mãos e levantando-se de sua cadeira. Fitou os companheiros e sentiu o peso dos papéis que carregava. De alguma forma, apenas o contato com aqueles registros causava-lhe estranhas sensações e sentimentos. Havia uma força obscura naquilo tudo e seus sentidos captavam a sede de poder que aqueles rituais emanavam. "Dê-me duas horas e então poderei avaliar estes rituais de forma satisfatória."

Nem bem terminou de falar, Durval saiu apressado do salão, sem ao menos esperar uma resposta dos colegas. Havia um quê de urgência naquilo tudo e pairava no ar um cheiro de morte. O ambiente estava transtornado e algo vil aproximava suas garras de todos os seres sobre a Terra.

Cruzou o pátio central, iluminado fortemente pelo Sol que já ia alto no céu, e passou por uma porta de madeira, indo se trancar em sua sala privativa na Ala Oeste. Estava determinado a desvendar o segredo daqueles registros e era isso que faria. Pegando caneta e papel, pôs-se a trabalhar arduamente e não pararia até saber o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Magno e Seyfried conversavam à beira da fonte particular da Guardiã da Água, avaliando a situação e discutindo o que fazer diante da perspectiva de um combate iminente. Repassaram todos os acontecimentos dos últimos anos e avaliaram seus desdobramentos múltiplos, como se contassem os fios de uma teia de aranha e procurassem compreender o modo como se interligavam naquela perigosa malha de intrigas e traições.

Seyfried passeava com os dedos nas águas limpas da fonte como se brincasse, mas Magno sabia que a feiticeira dedilhava a superfície translúcida buscando sabedoria e inspiração; buscando a tranqüilidade e a fluidez que se observa nos rios que correm por entre seixos e cascalhos tentando encontrar seu caminho até o oceano. Mas o oceano que Seyfried buscava não era feito de água, mas sim de sentimentos e idéias.

Magno também buscava um modo de se acalmar e se concentrar, fazendo com que o diálogo entre os dois fosse constantemente entrecortado por longas pausas, onde eles apenas contemplavam o vazio adiante e direcionavam os pensamentos que brotavam das profundezas de suas consciências preocupadas e inquietas.

Entrementes, os demais membros do Conselho também haviam deixado o Salão de Reuniões e agora procuravam confortar seus espíritos.

Anna e Inghrid dividiam o espaço da torre mais alta do palácio, conversando sobre tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. A primeira mantinha os olhos fechados e apreciava a sensação do vento que batia em seu rosto e causava leves arrepios. A segunda tinha o olhar perdido, ora voltado para o horizonte ao longe, ora mirando o amplo firmamento que podia ser visto através do teto de cristal minuciosamente polido.

Vladimir também não ficara para trás, e se trancara na mesma cabana onde, alguns dias antes daquela loucura ter início, Katrina havia passado a noite com Sakura. Envolto pelas paredes de madeira, o Guardião da Terra deixou sua mente se perder, envolto pelos infinitos sons da floresta ao redor e pela sabedoria ilimitada da Natureza.

Quando tornaram a se reunir no salão, duas horas mais tarde, Durval já os aguardava, sentado em seu lugar em um canto da mesa de madeira. Parecia ligeiramente inquieto e trazia o semblante mais fechado que o normal.

"O que descobriste?" indagou Magno sem fazer rodeios. Durval soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder.

"Estes rituais escondem um poder fabuloso e inimaginável e devo confessar que encontrei algumas dificuldade em meu caminho enquanto os estudava. Não são exatamente uma conjuração, como você inicialmente imaginara, muito embora aparentem ser. O que temos diante de nós, meus caros amigos, é o fruto da ambição de uma sacerdotisa, fundamentado em séculos de pesquisa e planejamento, que trazem consigo uma sede de poder enorme e uma arrogância que não conhece limites."

"Mas o que exatamente estes rituais fazem?" perguntou Anna, inquieta e preocupada.

"É exatamente neste ponto que se encontram as dificuldades as quais me referi anteriormente e que muito me perturbam. Não tenho certeza absoluta acerca dos resultados destes rituais, uma vez que sua lógica é complexa e intrínseca. Mas não se desanimem!" acrescentou o feiticeiro rapidamente ao ver a expressão de desesperança começara tomar os rostos dos companheiros. "Dificuldades à parte, eu sei perfeitamente onde conseguir informações precisas sobre estes rituais. Apenas uma vez em minha vida eu pude ler algo igual, escondido nas entranhas da Terra, em meio a dezenas de outros rituais antigos, muitos deles proibidos e perigosos. Registros tão antigos que remontam ao início da nossa civilização como a conhecemos, todos guardados, mantidos fora do alcance dos olhos e das mãos de todas as pessoas do mundo."

"Do que você está falando, afinal?" perguntou Vladimir, parecendo um tanto quanto confuso. Os outros membros também pareciam não ter entendido muito bem, com exceção de Magno, que no momento fitava Durval, parecendo aprovar a resolução do Guardião das Sombras.

"Estou falando de escadas longas e tortuosas, que conduzem a corredores sombrios e a salões escuros e muito bem guardados, onde a verdade rasteja em meio às sombras. Um lugar onde toda a escuridão do mundo se concentra e, mesmo assim, é o único lugar onde você pode encontrar a mais ofuscante de todas as luzes: as luzes do conhecimento."

"A Biblioteca Secreta do Vaticano." sussurrou Magno, olhando para os documentos sobre a mesa. Durval confirmou com um aceno de sua cabeça, e o Guardião do Fogo tornou a falar. "Não sabia que a situação pudesse chegar a esse ponto."

"Sim, mas chegou." falou Durval. "Creio que farei uma nova visita àquelas escadarias empoeiradas."

"Mas como você pretende entrar lá?" perguntou Anna, curiosa. Durval a fitou profundamente e seus olhos se encontraram.

"Ora, Anna, você não prestou atenção quando eu disse que nesta biblioteca a verdade rasteja envolta pelas sombras?" falou o Guardião, enfatizando a última palavra. Anna sorriu e compreendeu, percebendo o quão tolas haviam sido suas palavras. Durval continuou. "Já entrei lá uma vez, posso fazê-lo novamente. Não me esperem, não sei quanto tempo vou demorar."

O homem tomou os documentos em suas mãos e recuou até um canto da sala onde a luz do Sol não podia tocar. O local pareceu tragar toda a luminosidade durante um breve instante, e a escuridão pareceu se espalhar pela sala como uma intrusa. Quando se dissipou e a luz pôde voltar a brilhar, Durval não mais se encontrava presente.

"Creio que não há razão para permanecermos aqui." disse Magno assim que o amigo desapareceu. "Voltaremos a nos reunir quando Durval retornar."

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar, e logo todos os magos haviam deixado o recinto.

* * *

O Guardião deixou as sombras envolverem seu corpo, sentindo a escuridão fria dominar os seus sentidos, brotando em seu peito e se alastrando até a as pontas dos seus dedos. O salão onde estava enegreceu completamente e Durval teve a nítida impressão de mergulhar em um mar gelado, de afundar pouco a pouco em direção a um lugar onde a luz não podia tocar e onde não era bem vinda. Qualquer outra pessoa acharia a sensação desconfortável ao extremo, mas ele já estava acostumado. De fato, até apreciava aquela impressão de ser engolfado por um oceano de escuridão sólida.

O nome de Amanda Kasperhouser passou inúmeras vezes pela sua cabeça enquanto se sentia ser carregado por braços invisíveis rumo ao seu destino. Se seu palpite estivesse correto, a bruxa não era apenas ambiciosa, mas completamente insana também. Ela não podia esperar realmente que aquilo desse certo. Era arriscado demais, complicado demais. Os riscos eram maiores que os ganhos e ela corria o sério perigo de falhar e condenar todas as realidades conhecidas.

As mãos invisíveis continuavam a carregar Durval rapidamente. O Guardião podia distinguir as sombras das construções por onde passava, perfeitas duplicatas dos edifícios mortais, reproduzidos pela treva sólida de compunha aquele lugar. De fato, quem pudesse ver o que o mago via, pensaria que o mundo todo era feito de sombras. Há muito o feiticeiro havia deixado o mundo de luz dos homens para entrar na Umbra, onde as noites eram eternas e onde a distância era uma mera ilusão.

Lentamente sentiu a velocidade diminuir e logo as sombras ao seu redor começaram a se dissipar até sumirem por completo. Quando Durval finalmente tornou a pisar no mundo tocado pela luz, encontrava-se em frente a uma porta de madeira talhada toscamente, com o batente um pouco desgastado e a maçaneta já oxidada pelo efeito do tempo. Logo acima do batente estava a figura de Cristo agonizando na cruz. Havia uma placa de metal pregada na porta com os seguintes dizeres gravados em baixo relevo:

"_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem; sed libera nos a malo. Amen."_

O mago estudou a porta por um instante antes de levar a mão à maçaneta e girá-la, não se surpreendendo ao constatar que estava trancada. Meneou a cabeça de um lado a outro, como se achasse graça daquilo tudo. Então, fechando os olhos, Durval sentiu seu corpo lentamente desvanecer. Logo, ele próprio havia se tornado uma sombra, que deslizou por baixo da fresta da porta e voltou a se materializar do outro lado.

Deparou-se então com um abismo profundo, escavado até as entranhas da Terra, por onde se precipitava um longa escadaria de mármore lapidado e trabalhado. Não se podia ver até onde a escada descia, muito menos o que havia no fundo. Era bastante improvável que aquilo tivesse sido construído por mãos mortais. Uma pessoa comum jamais poderia sequer conceber uma obra arquitetônica de tamanha magnitude e complexidade, quanto menos pensar em construí-la. Aquelas escadarias haviam sido erguidas por um poder maior, que Durval não ousava imaginar.

Arqueou as costas para frente e contemplou o precipício e a imensa escadaria com seus degraus habilidosamente esculpidos na pedra. Estavam cobertos de pó, dando a impressão de nunca terem sido limpados antes. O próprio ambiente era antigo e opressor, e até mesmo o ar que o rodeava parecia não ter sido respirado durante muito tempo. Havia um quê de mágico naquele lugar.

Tomou uma tocha nas mãos e começou a percorrer aqueles degraus imundos, descendo lentamente em direção ao coração do mundo, rumo a um lugar jamais mencionado sequer aos sussurros. Pé ante pé, o feiticeiro se precipitou pelo abismo, pensando em quando descera aquela escadaria pela primeira vez.

Estava atrás de informações acerca de certas condições sobre as jazidas petrolíferas mundiais e sobre certas maquinações comandadas por algumas ordens místicas no começo da década de 1990, em pleno auge da Guerra do Golfo, em uma tentativa de desestabilizar os exércitos — tanto iraquianos quanto estadunidenses —, a fim de encerrar aquela batalha. Fora parar naquela biblioteca quase por acaso, seguindo as instruções de um amigo. Mesmo naquela época ele já ouvira falar a respeito daquele lugar, mas o que viu o deixou ao mesmo tempo surpreso e perturbado. Surpreso por ver o tamanho daquele acervo, perturbado por saber que a humanidade talvez jamais tivesse acesso àquilo tudo. De um certo modo, talvez fosse melhor dessa forma. Como se diz, conhecimento é uma arma, e o conhecimento que aquele lugar encerrava poderia ser por demais perigoso se utilizado de uma forma errada.

Tomou o caminho da esquerda em um ponto onde a escadaria bifurcava e passava a conduzir a dois destinos diferentes. Continuou a descer por uma eternidade e um pouco mais, até que por fim penetrou em um corredor comprido e enevoado que desembocava em um hall amplo escavado em pedra nua. Alguns metros à frente havia uma pesada porta dupla de pedra bruta, que Durval já havia visto antes.

Aproximou-se com cautela, atento ao ambiente que o cercava, muito embora seus passos fossem firmes e decididos. Sabia que aquele silêncio sepulcral escondia alguma coisa, e ele certamente não seria pego de surpresa. Já tinha atravessado metade do hall quando uma voz imperiosa e aguda ecoou, vinda de lugar algum:

"Vá embora! O caminho está fechado em nome de toda cristandade. Aqui residem todos os mistérios e segredos da civilização. Somente aquele no comando da Sagrada Igreja Católica pode, pelo bem da humanidade, clamar pela sabedoria aqui contida. Em nome de toda cristandade, o caminho está fechado. Vá embora!"

Durval observou com atenção as duas estátuas que se encontravam uma de cada lado do portão de pedra ganharem vida e darem um passo para o centro, bloqueando por completo a entrada para o acervo daquela sala da biblioteca.

"Golens de Pedra." disse ele com desdém. "Parece que este lugar está mais bem guardado do que da última vez."

O Guardião deu um passo à frente, observando cuidadosamente os dois golens erguerem os pesados machados em tom de ameaça.

"Eu sou Durval Vandroy, Senhor da Escuridão e Guardião do Supremo Conselho de Magos. Em nome do grandioso Magno eu ordeno que saiam do caminho."

Mas as gigantescas estátuas não se moveram nem um palmo sequer. Durval se indagou se elas haviam sequer ouvido o que ele dissera. O feiticeiro suspirou pesadamente, claramente entediado com a cena. Ergueu a mão direita e um cajado comprido apareceu. Era inteiro moldado em ferro e possuía um diamante na ponta. Os dois golens tomaram o gesto como um sinal de perigo e ameaça e avançaram contra o mago, porém já era tarde demais. Durval saltou sobre as brutais criaturas e, antes que o primeiro golpe pudesse ser desferido contra ele, os dois seres que guardavam a passagem haviam sido reduzidos a pó.

Durval pousou do outro lado do hall e tirou a poeira de sua roupa. Em seguida, lançou um olhar para o que restara dos golens com uma expressão de ligeiro desapontamento no rosto.

"E eu pensava que tinham reforçado a segurança... Patético." murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava os pesador portões de pedra, relevando o grande aposento escondido atrás delas.

Adentrou uma sala de tamanho descomunal, que faria a maior das bibliotecas parecer minúscula e sem importância. O local estava apinhado de altas estantes e grandes arquivos, impecavelmente organizados de forma que não era difícil localizar algo mesmo considerando as dimensões colossais do salão. As paredes estavam forradas de pinturas, retratos que mostravam todos os Papas que já haviam existido, desde Pedro, passando por Pio XII, até João Paulo II. O Guardião sempre quis saber o que aconteceria quando o espaço nas paredes acabasse. Construiriam uma sala maior?

Durval deixou os documentos que trouxera consigo sobre a única mesa que havia no local e passou a caminhar ao longo das prateleiras, recolhendo livros e pergaminhos diversos no intuito de terminar com aquilo o quanto antes.

Sentou-se com o material à sua frente e se pôs a ler tudo aquilo. Conforme os estudos progrediam, o mago ia ficando cada vez mais e mais surpreso. Encontrara referências que abrangiam desde antigos rituais xamânicos, encantamentos celtas e sacrifícios Astecas, até documentos que mencionavam as Cartas criadas pelo Mago Clow, tudo interligado em uma bizarra teia de conspirações e jogos de poder.

Aos poucos, suas piores suspeitas e temores foram se confirmando, à medida que as peças iam caindo cada uma em seu lugar e a verdade ia se formando diante de seus olhos espantados, como uma pintura de óleo sobre tela onde a forma aos poucos se moldava para revelar as aspirações e anseios da alma do artista.

"Mas não há artista." pensou Durval, sombrio. "Há apenas o desejo louco de uma feiticeira insana. As palavras de Magno estavam corretas, não há calmaria antes da tormenta, há apenas a tempestade."

O Guardião fez mais algumas anotações e consultou mais alguns papiros que remontavam ao início do século XII. Revirou outros tantos documentos ligando fatos e fazendo com que a malha de intrigas tecida por Amanda fosse lentamente desnudada.

Imerso que estava nos estudos, o feiticeiro perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, e o tempo aos poucos se desligou dele. Durval não sabia ao certo quantas horas haviam se passado desde que começara as pesquisas, mas sabia que o dia já deveria ter acabado.

Algumas horas mais tarde, seus ouvidos atentos captaram ecos de passos vindos de longe. Alguém estava se aproximando. Obviamente a destruição dos Golens e a posterior invasão do salão haviam atraído as atenções de alguém, mas isso não importava mais. Tinha as respostas que precisava e não deixaria que ninguém as tirassem dele. Com um movimento de seu cajado os diversos livros e documentos que utilizara voaram de volta para seus devidos lugares, como se de lá jamais tivessem saído. Recolheu os registros de Magno e levantou-se. Caminhou até um canto da sala e novamente sentiu seu corpo desvanecer, ao mesmo tempo que alguém adentrava o salão apressadamente. Durval não esperou para ver quem era; no instante seguinte o mago já se havia retirado do aposento e subido as escadas furtivamente. Então, mergulhando na escuridão eterna da Umbra, o Guardião das Sombras começou sua longa viagem de volta ao Castelo do Conselho.

* * *

Os cinco feiticeiros aguardavam ansiosamente o retorno de Durval do Vaticano, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Não contavam que o colega fosse levar tanto tempo para voltar e a espera não permitia que seus espíritos se tranqüilizassem. A noite caíra, se fora e um novo dia já começara.

Estavam todos reunidos em torno da comprida mesa da sala de jantar, tomando o desjejum farto de frutas. Entretanto, nenhum deles comia muito por causa da imensa tensão e da apreensão. Olhavam a mesa repleta de pães e frutas e as jarras de leite, café e chá, mas se limitavam a mordiscar um pedaço pequeno de bolo ou uma maçã. Não havia clima para se fartarem com aquela mesa repleta de iguarias, que certamente daria inveja ao mais competente banqueteiro.

Terminado o breve café da manhã, um a um eles se levantaram e se retiraram do recinto, até que restaram somente Seyfried e Magno sentados à mesa. Os dois se retiraram e tornaram a se sentar à beira da fonte da feiticeira, enquanto conversavam brandamente sobre a Jornada. Seyfried novamente corria os dedos pela água, fazendo desenhos difusos e estranhos com os movimentos contínuos das pontas dos seus dedos longos e finos; desenhos que logo desapareciam para dar lugar a mais formas e padrões indefinidos.

Ergueu a mão e uma gota d'água foi cair na fonte, perturbando sua superfície reluzente e se alastrando em ondas suaves e leves. Seyfried não conseguiu deixar de ver naquelas ondas tudo aquilo pela qual estavam passando, questões que começavam pequenas, como aquela gota, e que lentamente cresciam e se revelavam grandes e arrebatadoras. A gota era apenas o estopim de algo muito maior, apenas o empurrão inicial que levava ao verdadeiro abismo e revelava a derradeira razão da existência.

Parou para observar uma pequena movimentação de pássaros no bosque ao longe, que voavam em bandos, descrevendo vistosas curvas contra o céu coberto de densas nuvens, brancas como enormes chumaços de algodão em uma colagem infantil mas que, a despeito da inocência, carregava algo de divino e requintado.

Tornou a contemplar a fonte com suas águas limpas e transparentes, geladas mas ainda assim acolhedoras e ternas. Corria os dedos da esquerda para a direita, e de cima a baixo, e traçava círculos e semicírculos com os dedos brincalhões, e tornava a recomeçar; esquerda, direita, cima, baixo, círculo, semicírculo, esquerda... Desenhava tudo em um único e ininterrupto movimento, parando de vez em quando para observar as formas bizarras desaparecerem rapidamente, como se nunca tivessem existido. Esquerda direita, cima, baixo...

Subitamente Seyfried foi tomada de um calafrio muito forte e sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Fechou os olhos com força e os dedos que antes brincavam na superfície espelhada da água se retesaram e enrijeceram. A feiticeira estremeceu diante da forte onda de calor que tomou todo seu corpo naquele momento e sentiu uma imensa onda de energia cruzar a barreira entre as realidades, causando um enorme distúrbio em todo o ambiente ao redor.

"Em nome de Poseidon!" ela murmurou, sentindo a cabeça latejar incomodamente.

Ainda atordoada, a Guardiã se virou para fitar o lugar onde Magno estava sentado, ao mesmo tempo que o Guardião do Fogo se voltava para encará-la. Seus olhos se encontraram e Seyfried não precisou de mais palavras para saber que o companheiro também havia sentido aquela perturbação no campo energético universal.

Levantaram-se num rompante e começaram a correr de volta ao castelo, onde encontraram Vladimir, Anna e Inghrid já reunidos. Adentraram o Salão de Reuniões com urgência, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse comentar e debater o que haviam sentido, o local novamente mergulhou na escuridão e foi tomado pelas sombras, que revelaram a figura robusta de Durval carregando seu cajado em uma mão e os documentos na outra, e trazendo uma expressão grave e ligeiramente perturbadora no rosto.

"Sentem-se." ele falou rispidamente, tomando seu lugar e permanecendo rígido e impassível. "Há muito a ser explicado em pouco tempo."

O mago observou os outros se sentarem, os olhares todos voltados para ele. Podia observar naqueles olhares curiosidade e apreensão. Havia um quê de medo naqueles olhos. Pelo tom que usara, não podia esperar outra reação dos companheiros.

"O que aconteceu, Durval?" indagou Inghrid, inquieta e tensa em sua cadeira.

Durval soltou um longo suspiro de cansaço, tocando a pilha de documentos. Seu cajado estava apoiado no braço da cadeira e ele segurava o diamante incrustado na ponta com ferocidade. Então, sem poder mais conter sua voz, deixou que as palavras fluíssem soltas e explicassem o que havia para ser explicado.

"O problema que nos rodeia é muito mais profundo e intenso do que havíamos inicialmente pensado. O ataque que o Mago Clow sofreu ainda no século XVIII, as mortes de Satsuki e Shaoran, a vinda do rapaz para esta dimensão e a posterior Jornada pelo Tempo, tudo está intimamente conectado em uma intrincada rede de conspirações, manipulações e malícia. Os rituais que Amanda vem pesquisado e realizado ao longo dos anos não são simples invocações, eles abrem um portal para o próprio Plano de Tenebras, um lugar onde residem seres de aparência tão grotesca e poderes tão abomináveis que a simples contemplação de sua inenarrável magnitude seria suficiente para banir por completo a sanidade do corpo de qualquer ser vivo. Neste plano habitam seres cujo poder é mais antigo que o próprio mundo, seres feitos não de carne e osso, mas de vontade e malícia."

"Amanda atravessou os séculos buscando um modo de abrir essa passagem, mas após alguns fracassos, ela sumiu para que a desconfiança que pairava sobre sua pessoa pudesse ser desviada para outras questões. A bruxa agiu escondida durante muito tempo através de outros membros da Irmandade, manipulando a todos para conseguir alcançar seu desejo insano. Ela foi a responsável pelo ataque contra Clow e, posteriormente, contra Sakura e Shaoran."

Seyfried se remexeu na cadeira.

"Mas o que as cartas têm a ver com tudo isso? Por que ela as quer com tanto afinco? Esse desejo beira a obsessão."

"As cartas criadas pelo Mago Clow e posteriormente modificadas por Sakura contêm o poder de todos os elementos da criação. Cada uma das cartas encerra o poder e a magnitude de um pequeno universo, elas contêm em seu interior a centelha cósmica da criação. Amanda sabia disso e enxergou nas cartas um meio de facilitar a execução dos rituais, que requerem uma quantidade fabulosa de energia. Foi por isso que enviou Klaus para tomar as cartas e foi aí onde ela errou. Klaus von Karajan era uma serpente tão ardilosa e pérfida quanto ela própria e viu nas cartas um modo de, talvez, superar a própria mestra."

"E tentou trair Amanda e tomar as cartas para si..." murmurou Anna, entendo a gravidade da situação. Durval balançou a cabeça em sinal de confirmação e a Guardiã do Ar continuou. "Amanda tomou a morte de Klaus como um inesperado sacrifício em seu nome e como um sinal de fidelidade. Por isso enviou Mikhael para substituir e vingar o finado discípulo."

"Exatamente." falou Durval.

Houve uma pequena pausa, onde aquelas informações impactantes foram digeridas pelos cinco magos, observados por Durval.

"Klaus e Mikhael são apenas peões em um gigantesco tabuleiro de xadrez." ponderou Vladimir. "Se quisermos vencer este jogo teremos que derrubar o Rei... Ou no caso seria mais correto dizer, a Rainha."

Todos os feiticeiros concordaram com o colega e foi a vez de Magno se manifestar:

"Tudo isso por si só é demasiado ruim. Todavia, nossos problemas não se limitam somente a isso. Seyfried e eu sentimos uma grande perturbação no fluxo dimensional hoje mais cedo, um pouco antes de Durval retornar. Eu quero crer que vós também sentistes."

Houve um breve murmúrio de confirmação, exceto por Durval, que balançou veemente a cabeça e tornou a agarrar o cajado.

"Não senti nada pois, infelizmente, estava viajando pela escuridão do mundo Umbral. Lá, tais problemas e perturbações não significam nada nem têm o menor valor."

Seyfried então deu uma rápida explicações sobre o que haviam sentido momentos antes dele voltar.

"Tenho certeza que vocês, assim como eu e Magno, reconheceram o padrão energético daquela onda, não é mesmo?" indagou a feiticeira. "O que causou tamanha perturbação foi a energia de Sakura, vinda de outra realidade. Ela certamente tentou fazer algo para resgatar Shaoran de volta para sua dimensão."

"Isso não é bom." falou Magno. "O ato da menina na outra realidade pode comprometer seriamente o sucesso da missão que ele tem a desempenhar aqui. Creio que está claro para todos que seu dever não é tão somente impedir a própria morte, mas também ajudar a impedir de uma vez por todas os planos de Amanda."

Todos acenaram em confirmação. Nem bem Magno terminara de falar uma grande explosão chamou a atenção dos seis magos. No momento seguinte, uma das criadas entrou correndo pelo salão, coberta de pó, arfando e tremendo incontrolavelmente.

"O castelo foi invadido, meu senhor!" ela disse antes de desmaiar.

Os seis feiticeiros se puseram imediatamente em pé.

"Seyfried, cuida da garota." ordenou Magno. "Os outros, espalhai-vos e encontrai os invasores."

Saíram da sala correndo e cada um deles tomou uma direção diferente. O raciocínio de Magno trabalhava rapidamente. Aquela repentina invasão não podia ser uma simples obra do acaso. Não quando tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Certamente havia alguma coisa por trás daquilo.

Caminhou através do átrio e saiu para o jardim principal, onde encontrou uma parte do muro totalmente destruída. Percorreu com os olhos o local em busca de pistas e respostas. Não se espantou quando foi rodeado por dez figuras encapuzadas.

"Magno Schneider." falou aquele que parecia estar no comando.

"Eu sou." respondeu Magno cordialmente. "E quero crer que vós entrastes em meu castelo sem a minha permissão. Devo, portanto, pedir para vós vos retirardes de bom grado no intuído de evitarmos mortes desnecessárias."

Os homens gargalharam, como se achassem graça das palavras do mago.

"Você está em clara desvantagem numérica." bradou seu rival. "Não pretende enfrentar a todos nós de uma vez, não é mesmo?"

"Tendes razão, não pretendo. A menos, é claro, que eu seja obrigado a fazê-lo."

O homem sinalizou para os colegas, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse sequer pensar em fazer algo, a voz de Magno tornou a soar:

"Vou pedir mais uma vez para vós vos retirardes em paz. Não sejais tolo, rapaz, dizei para vossos homens recuarem. Se prezai vossas vidas, deixai este castelo imediatamente. Do contrário, devo alertar-vos para a desagradável perspectiva de encontrar Lúcifer mais cedo."

Seu tom era perigosamente calmo. Os olhos do invasor encontraram os olhos flamejantes de Magno e viram neles um brilho fugaz e assustador. O homem pestanejou por um momento e não soube ao certo o que fazer, mas recuperou a postura logo em seguida.

"Mesmo que me mate, outros virão. A grandiosa Amanda sabe que vocês estão tentando destruí-la, e neste momento já mobilizou legiões de seguidores contra vocês."

Nem bem terminou de falar, os dez invasores saltaram na direção do Líder do Conselho. Tudo aconteceu espantosamente rápido. Viu-se um clarão imenso seguido de um forte estrondo. No instante seguinte havia dez corpos inertes sobre o fino gramado do jardim do castelo. Magno continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

Virou a cabeça e viu Vladimir se aproximar correndo, seguido de perto pelos outros quatro magos.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou o Guardião da Terra olhando para os corpos no chão.

"Invasores da Irmandade. Amanda já tem ciência de que nós estamos conspirando contra ela. Outros virão depois destes e isso muito me preocupa. Posso neutralizar dez invasores sem problema, mas não tenho poder para derrotar um exército inteiro."

Magno fechou os olhos por um momento e sussurrou levemente. Ouviu-se um estalo e Ignem, o Sagrado Espírito do Fogo, apareceu ao lado do feiticeiro. O mago murmurou algo ao espírito, que logo em seguida desapareceu.

O Guardião do Fogo desatou a caminhar e todos o seguiram. Entraram apressados na sala do espelho, onde Magno se virou para fitá-los.

"Seyfried e Durval, vós deveis vos apresentar perante os Dragões do Tempo e lhes explicar a situação. Ireis de encontro a Clow e Katrina para ajudá-los. Nós ficaremos aqui para proteger o castelo do ataque dos enviados da Sacerdotisa das Trevas."

Os dois assentiram.

"Não te esqueças." disse Magno a Seyfried. "Caso aconteça algo a mim, o comando do Conselho estará em tuas mãos."

Seyfried balançou a cabeça concordando e atravessou o espelho atrás de Durval.

"Começou." disse Magno. "O combate derradeiro finalmente começou."

* * *

Tradução da Inscrição em Latim

Et ne nos inducas in tentationem; sed libera nos a malo. Amen. — Não nos deixeis cair em tentação, mas livrai-nos do mal. Amém.

* * *

Nome: Durval Vandroy  
País de Origem: Hungria  
Idade: 56 anos  
Data de Nascimento: 04 de Setembro de 1950  
Tipo Sanguíneo: A-  
Elemento Regente: Trevas  
Ocupação: Guardiã das Trevas do Supremo Conselho de Magos e Magister da Ordem de Salomão.  
Passatempo: Pintar e tocar piano.

Ficha pessoal: Durval nasceu em Budapeste, capital da Hungria, em uma viagem que seus pais faziam a negócios, mas logo cedo mudou-se para a Noruega, onde foi criado.

Durval entrou em contato com a magia muito cedo. Seus pais eram membros da Ordem de Salomão e ele foi apresentado aos anciões aos 10 anos de idade, quando começou a estudar teologia e os princípios básicos da Cabala. Mas foi somente aos 17 anos que ele tomou real contato com a magia, adquirindo especial interesse pela arte desprezada pela maioria dos magos: aquela contida na escuridão e nas trevas.

Com o passar dos anos, Durval se especializou na Magia das Trevas, tida por muitos como maligna, mas que ele via apenas como uma arte incompreendida e uma parte essencial da criação — afinal, não há luz sem sombras, não é mesmo?

Foi convidado a integrar o Conselho aos 42 anos de idade, após seus imensos esforços durante a Guerra do Golfo para interromper os conflitos.

Durval trabalha como professor de antropologia em Glasgow, na Escócia, além de dar aulas de piano e restaurar livros antigos nas horas vagas. É também um grande apreciador das artes plásticas, embora encontre pouco tempo para pintar.

Vive junto com a esposa Clair e a filha Sarah, de 10 anos.

* * *

Após um terrível bloqueio criativo, aqui está o capítulo 15 de Chrono, escrito em 5 dias durante minha viagem ao Guarujá. Aparentemente o som das ondas do mar me fizeram muito bem, e eu espero postar o capítulo 16 em, no máximo, duas semanas.

Finalmente foi revelada a identidade do verdadeiro inimigo: Amanda Kasperhouser, a sacerdotisa da Irmandade de Tenebras. A ajuda de Durval foi decisiva para a compreensão dos fatos, e os magos começam a entender a gravidade do problema que os cerca. Para completar, a magia feita por Sakura, na dimensão original, conseguiu chegar aos sentidos dos membros do Conselho, dando-lhes mais uma coisa com que se preocupar.

No próximo capítulo, toda a verdade a respeito do plano de Amanda é revelada quando Shaoran enfrenta um demônio na Passarela do Tempo. A seguir: "Cai o Pano".

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews até agora! Puxa, 100 reviews atingidos! Muito obrigado mesmo, eu fiquei muito feliz quando voltei de viagem e vi que tinha recebido o centésimo review! Espero que a minha história continue agradando a todos por um longo tempo!

Gostaria de agradecer também três pessoas muito especiais.

Talita, que me pediu para fazer uma cena envolvendo a Biblioteca do Vaticano. Aqui está o seu pedido.

Stella, que também me deu sugestões importantes sobre a magia da Sakura.

Andréa, que me ajudou com o nome dos Papas.

Obrigado a todas vocês!

Este capítulo também é dedicado ao aniversariante dessa semana. Dessa vez não é uma pessoa, e sim uma cidade. São Paulo, minha cidade natal, completa 450 anos de existência no dia 25! Parabéns à terceira maior metrópole do mundo, perdendo apenas para Nova Iorque e Tóquio!

Até o próximo capítulo de Chrono!

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.

Namárië


	17. Cai o Pano

Capítulo Dezesseis — Cai o Pano
"Eriol, como será que estão os outros?" indagou Kirsten, olhando ao seu redor e contemplando longamente o imenso descampado que se estendia para todos os lados a perder de vista. Os dois estavam sentados sobre a relva macia, onde o orvalho ainda brilhava e refletia a luz, conforme o Sol, que nascia ao longe, lançava seus raios quentes e renovantes sobre eles.
Eriol não respondeu imediatamente. Ainda fitando a alvorada que despontava no horizonte, ele meneou levemente a cabeça.
"Não sei." disse o rapaz, pensativo. "Espero sinceramente que todos estejam bem e que possamos nos reencontrar o quanto antes. Já ficamos separados o suficiente e nosso tempo se esgota tão rápido quanto o tempo que o Sol leva para nascer dia após dia."
Assistiram juntos ao amanhecer. Tal como disse Eriol, o Sol rapidamente subiu no horizonte e alcançou o céu, despertando o mundo para um novo dia que começava. Vistos de longe, nem pareceria que eles estavam enfrentando problemas tão profundos, complexos e intrigantes. Qualquer pessoa os tomaria apenas como um casal qualquer que apreciava a paisagem majestosa que se abria diante de seus olhos. O engano não poderia ser maior.
"Não é estranho?" falou Kirsten, suspirando e captando a atenção do parceiro. "Não é estranho que estejamos correndo contra o Tempo em uma busca frenética, quase obsessiva, bem debaixo dos narizes que bilhões de pessoas, e elas não tenham a mais vaga suspeita do que está acontecendo e do que as rodeia? Quero dizer, tanta coisa está acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, e a maioria dos seres deste mundo continuam vivendo suas vidas ordinárias, dia após dia, sem consciência da teia que as envolve."
"Seria quase impossível listar tudo aquilo que a humanidade não tem ciência." falou o mago contemplando o firmamento, onde algumas nuvens começavam a aparecer, carregadas pelo vento. "O mundo é estranho. Nem mesmo eu, que já testemunhei duas vidas no tempo dos homens, consigo compreender completamente. Tamanha magnitude, tamanha perfeição, condensada em coisas tão pequenas."
O jovem estendeu a mão direita, onde um rouxinol foi pousar em seu dedo. Kirsten sorriu para a cena. Eriol continuou.
"Mas as pessoas são tão estranhas quanto o mundo em que habitam, você não concorda comigo? Possuem à sua total disposição tamanha diversidade, beleza e encanto, e ainda assim insistem em sustentar guerras tolas, conflitos infundados, justificados apenas pelo injustificável. Alguns passam a vida toda buscando felicidade, desejam aquilo que lhes parece mais distante; voltam seus olhos para longe e se tornam cegos para tudo aquilo que têm perto de si. Idealizam encantos e não vêem que a magia que tanto procuram está dentro deles próprios."
A guerreira refletiu por um instante antes de responder.
"A ambição das pessoas de fato não conhece limites. Ela é uma característica própria dos seres que habitam este mundo. É da natureza humana desejar sempre mais e mais, querer coisas cada vez mais complexas, sem saber que a maior de todas as perfeições é aquela que encontramos nas coisas simples."
Eriol balançou a cabeça, concordando com as palavras da jovem.
"Coisas simples e que por sua simplicidade são tão complexas quanto o milagre da Criação." ele falou serenamente. "A ambição sem dúvida é, ao mesmo tempo, um dos maiores defeitos e uma das maiores qualidades dos homens. Afinal, como dizem por aí, se ninguém desejasse mais do que já tem, a humanidade ainda estaria vivendo em cavernas e vestindo peles de animais."
Kirsten riu diante de tal colocação. Esticou os braços para o alto e soltou um longo bocejo, sentindo seus ossos estalarem com um sonoro 'clac'. Suspirou e olhou ao redor. O ambiente era de profunda descontração, muito embora a situação fosse completamente adversa a tal clima de tranqüilidade e paz.
Eriol também suspirou, vendo a relva balançar junto ao vento e as nuvens se dissiparem lentamente, como pequenas ovelhas dispersas em um pasto azul brilhante. Se a situação fosse outra, se tudo aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, aquele seria um dia perfeito para um piquenique com os amigos. Convidaria Tomoyo para uma caminhada pelo campo, conversariam de mãos dadas, e fariam planos, e contariam seus sonhos, e ririam tolamente como somente os corações apaixonados são capazes.
"Um dia, talvez." ele pensou, esboçando um sorriso em seus lábios.
Kirsten observou cuidadosamente o semblante sereno do rapaz ao seu lado. Ela sempre admirara e invejara aquela capacidade de Eriol de manter a compostura e a calma mesmo diante dos maiores problemas. Ele sempre parecia saber o que fazer, que direção tomar; mesmo se estivessem debaixo da mais terrível tempestade, Eriol encontraria um caminho. Aquela serenidade era uma característica que ela não possuía e que muito duvidava que um dia viesse a possuir.
Por um momento ela se esqueceu de onde estava e o que estava fazendo apenas para observar o jovem inglês com seu porte altivo e seu rosto de feições delicadas. Os olhos de Eriol, de um azul muito profundo, se destacavam de sua face, acentuados pelos óculos de aros finos. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos de seu habitual rabo-de-cavalo e caíam sobre os ombros do rapaz conferindo-lhe um aspecto levemente rebelde. E Kirsten pegou-se pensando em como Eriol era bonito.
Contornou com os olhos cada pedaço do rosto do jovem, esquadrinhando minuciosamente aqueles traços que mais pareciam uma obra renascentista, traços que se aproximavam da perfeição. Uma perfeita combinação de suavidade e austeridade, sentimento e inteligência, força e sabedoria. Sempre achara aqueles olhos bonitos, mas naquele momento seus lábios também pareciam bastante atraentes.
Sacudiu a cabeça com força na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos e virou o rosto, tornando a contemplar o horizonte ao longe. Não sabia porque havia pensado em tudo aquilo, mas não queria mais olhar para o rapaz. O gesto da moça, entretanto, não passou desapercebido pelo feiticeiro, que se virou para encará-la com uma expressão suave no rosto.
"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente para ela. Kirsten pareceu ligeiramente confusa.
"Aconteceu? Sim... digo, não... Ah, quero dizer..." ela tornou a virar o rosto, tentando por tudo não corar, feito na qual estava falhando miseravelmente. Chegou a se perguntar onde estava todo o autocontrole que adquirira depois de tantos anos, parecia que ele simplesmente evaporara de uma hora para outra.
Sentiu a mão morna de Eriol ir pousar em seu ombro e estremeceu levemente. Sabia que o jovem a olhava e não poderia ignorá-lo daquela forma. Então, Kirsten se obrigou a se virar e olhar para Eriol, deparando-se com seu sorriso delicado.
"O que aconteceu, Kirsten?" indagou o inglês. "Sabe que pode confiar em mim."
Eriol abriu mais o sorriso enquanto pensava que, por mais que a amiga tivesse amadurecido, ela ainda conservava em muito seu jeito tímido e retraído. Certas coisas, nem mesmo o tempo poderia modificar, mas ele tinha que admitir que gostava daquele jeito dela e que sentira falta daquela leve insegurança de Kirsten.
A jovem guerreira sorriu mais uma vez diante das palavras e da expressão que Eriol lhe lançava. Era verdade, sempre pudera contar com ele em todos os momentos, não importando qual fosse o problema. Os laços que os uniam eram fortes. Mesmo durante todo o tempo que Eriol permaneceu no Japão, há mais de 5 anos atrás, não foram poucas as vezes que ela lhe telefonou, fosse para pedir conselhos, fosse para desabafar suas frustrações, fosse somente para ficar em silêncio ouvindo-o falar. E ele sempre estivera lá, sempre a escutara, como se o que dissesse, por mais trivial ou bobo que fosse, parecesse a coisa mais importante do universo. Ele a fazia se sentir especial.
Mais uma vez Kirsten flagrou-se pensando na beleza surreal de Eriol e fitando seus lábios, que ainda sorriam calorosamente para ela, como que esperando uma resposta.
"Está vermelha, Kirsten, o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou delicadamente. A jovem pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos, assustando-se levemente.
"Meu coração está batendo tão rápido." ela falou, quase num sussurro, fazendo com que Eriol tivesse que se esforçar para compreender.
"Por que?" ele perguntou, erguendo seu rosto de forma que seus olhares se encontraram.
Kirsten hesitou. Por um momento ela pareceu engasgar, como se falar lhe custasse um imenso esforço. As palavras estavam presas em sua garganta, pedindo para serem ditas. Tinha que dizer, muito embora não soubesse ao certo o que havia para ser falado. Seus lábios se moveram algumas vezes e por fim sua voz soou, proferindo algo que ela mesma não esperava falar.
"Está batendo por você." falou a jovem num súbito impulso de coragem e, em sua própria opinião, ousadia.
Os olhos azuis de Eriol piscaram algumas vezes e se arregalaram em surpresa. Sabia que Kirsten gostava muito dele, mas aquilo era a última coisa que esperava ouvir. Ele suspirou, procurando algo para dizer, ainda espantado com as palavras da jovem.
"Eu te amo, Eriol." continuou a garota, sem dar tempo para ele dizer coisa alguma. "Eu te amo. Talvez eu sempre tenha te amado, mas não tive coragem para admitir isso para mim mesma."
Eriol tornou a suspirar, dessa vez pesadamente. Ele sempre fora bom com as palavras, e naquele momento buscava as palavras certas a dizer. Teria que quebrar o coração de Kirsten, mas a consciência do fato não o tornava menos penoso. Gostava da jovem, eram como irmãos, mas nada mais. Talvez por se importar tanto com ela estivesse sendo tão complicado saber o que dizer.
"Kirsten..." ele começou, mas foi logo calado pelo toque suave e doce dos lábios da jovem contra os seus. Segurou-a levemente pelos ombros e a afastou do modo mais brando e gentil que conseguiu.
"Kirsten." ele tornou a falar. "Me perdoe, mas não posso."
Ele viu a esperança que havia nos olhos da garota cederem lugar à tristeza e ao desapontamento. Ela tentou falar, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi abaixar a cabeça e suspirar. Por fim, transcorridos alguns minutos, a jovem recuperou a voz.
"Por que?" foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar, e sua voz estava embargada e vacilante.
"Porque você não ama Eriol Hiiragizawa, mas sim a reencarnação do Mago Clow Reed." disse ele ternamente. "O que você ama, Kirsten, é apenas uma memória, alguém idealizado e perfeito. Esquece-se, entretanto, que eu sou tão humano quanto qualquer outro ser humano. Tenho meus anseios e minha motivações, minhas dúvidas, meus medos e ambições. Tenho qualidades, sim, mas também tenho muitos defeitos. Sinto muito, mas o homem que você ama não é Eriol Hiiragizawa."
Kirsten fitou os olhos de Eriol e naquele momento soube que havia alguém.
"E quem é a mulher que ama Eriol?" ela perguntou, tristemente, mas ainda assim se esforçando para sorrir. "Como é a mulher que ama o homem e não o mago?"
Eriol não conseguiu deixar de sorrir à lembrança de Tomoyo. O rosto da garota se desenhou perfeitamente em sua mente, sorrindo para ele e acenando da mesma forma que ela fizeram quando se despediram, antes de toda aquela loucura começar. Então, voltando-se para Kirsten, pôs-se a falar, e havia um quê de satisfação em seu tom de voz.
"Ela é um anjo de pele branca e longos cabelos muito escuros, ondulados graciosamente em torno de seu rosto delicado e gentil. Seus olhos, de um violeta tão profundo e brilhante quanto o céu durante o crepúsculo, mais parecem duas pedras de ametista contra um fundo de cristal. Sua voz é mais doce que a melodia de cem rouxinóis e seu toque, mais suave e delicado que a mais fina seda jamais produzida por mãos mortais. Seu sorriso é mais luminoso que a chama de uma bela tocha e mais belo que a flores da primavera."
Eriol tinha um ar levemente sonhador, e Kirsten não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante da expressão do jovem, muito embora seu coração ainda doesse pela confissão recente.
"E qual é o nome desse anjo?" ela indagou, embora o tom melancólico de sua voz houvesse cedido lugar a uma ponta de interesse genuíno e forte. Queria saber quem fora a pessoa que encantara Eriol daquela forma.
"Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji." ele respondeu simplesmente.
Kirsten suspirou e ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos fitando os de Eriol.
"Ela tem muita sorte por ter alguém como você." ela proclamou lentamente, e Eriol pôde ver a sinceridade que aquelas palavras transmitiam.
"Talvez. Creio que sim." disse o rapaz, muito embora soubesse o quanto aquelas palavras machucavam o coração de Kirsten. Entretanto, infelizmente, era desse modo que o mundo funcionava. A felicidade de alguns sempre significaria a tristeza de outros.
Kirsten soluçou levemente ao lado de Eriol. O rapaz levou a mão gentilmente ao rosto da amiga, aparando uma singela e solitária lágrima que teimava em escorrer.
"Não se preocupe comigo, Eriol." ela falou suavemente. Sua voz não estava mais pesada, tinha uma certa leveza de satisfação e não o peso do desapontamento. "Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar. Fico feliz que você tenha alguém que te mereça. Talvez eu realmente não te ame como ela, mas saiba que meu coração vai estar sempre com você. Nossa amizade é eterna, Eriol. Nossos laços são fortes demais para serem quebrados."
"Fico muito feliz por ouvir isso, Kirsten." disse Eriol, sorrindo. Abraçaram-se ternamente, sabendo que a amizade que os unia era forte e pura, e que jamais seria rompida, não importando o tempo ou a distância.
Permaneceram abraçados por alguns minutos, transmitindo energia um ao outro. Por fim, separaram-se, e o inglês rapidamente colocou-se de pé. Estendeu a mão para Kirsten, que sorriu e aceitou a ajuda oferecida pelo rapaz. O tempo de descanso havia acabado e já era hora de continuar a caminhada. Devia ser por volta de nove horas da manhã e mesmo com o Sol brilhando forte no céu uma brisa gelada cortava o descampado de uma ponta a outra, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo dos dois jovens de vez em quando, à medida que retomavam sua trilha.
Eriol seguia um pouco mais a frente, sempre acompanhado de perto por Kirsten, que mantinha os sentidos alerta para qualquer imprevisto e a mão esquerda na bainha da espada, pronta para reagir ao menor sinal de ameaça. A recente confissão dos seus sentimentos parecia ter sido esquecida no momento em que retomaram a caminhada.
A guerreira ergueu um pouco o olhar e percebeu que o jovem inglês também estava alerta e carregava sua chave mística na mão esquerda. Ela podia sentir a aura de Eriol sondando o local, percorrendo cada pedaço da planície em busca de algum sinal.
Viu quando o companheiro parou e olhou para o lados, virando-se para ela logo em seguida. Sua capa esvoaçou levemente, e por um momento fugaz Kirsten pensou ter visto um brilho metálico por entre as vestes do rapaz. Entretanto, tão logo quanto veio, o brilho se foi, no momento em que a capa voltou ao seu lugar e se ajeitou sobre os ombros largos do jovem mago.
"Sinto uma presença. Alguém se aproxima." ele falou lentamente. Kirsten balançou a cabeça, indicando que também sentia algo. Não apenas uma, mas várias energias que se mesclavam e se moviam rapidamente. Aquelas presenças eram familiares e ela teve a certeza de conhecê-las.
"São eles." ela murmurou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo por parte de Eriol.
De fato, alguns segundos depois, a dupla divisou duas figuras caminhando pelo gramado em sua direção. Uma delas, mais baixa, parecia uma tanto eufórica por tê-los avistado. Tinha os longos cabelos castanhos e sorria abertamente, carregando algumas flores nas mãos. A segunda era, na verdade, um homem de constituição física avantajada. Tinha os ombros largos e cabelos castanhos rebeldes. Trazia no ombro um pequenino ser de cor amarela, que parecia tagarelar sem parar.
"Shaoran, Kerberus, Nakuru!" chamou Kirsten, acenando para o trio de amigos ao longe. Aproximaram-se correndo e Shaoran os saudou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que Kero deixava seu ombro para voar em torno do grupo. Nakuru, ao contrário do chinês, não se esforçara para ser discreta. Abraçou os dois jovens exageradamente e sorriu, dizendo que sentira saudades.
"É bom vê-los novamente também." falou Eriol, sorrindo abertamente e tornando a colocar a chave em torno do pescoço. Olhou para os lados, talvez na esperança de ver os outros membros do grupo correndo pare se juntar a eles mas, não avistando sinal de viva alma nos arredores, tornou a voltar o olhar para os amigos recém encontrados.
Nakuru relatava o que vira durante todo o tempo em que haviam permanecido separados. Alguma coisa envolvendo um safári pela savana africana e uma tribo primitiva venerando-a como uma deusa. O feiticeiro sorriu, divertido com a narração feita pela moça, que ainda insistia em imitar uma dança aborígine que presenciara, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.
Entretanto, quem realmente chamou a atenção do mago foi Shaoran. Embora o rapaz permanecesse quieto, apenas ouvindo a história de Nakuru e eventualmente concordando com uma ou outra palavra da guardiã, Eriol percebeu que seus olhos possuíam um brilho novo e diferente. Estavam mais leves, quase mais felizes.
"Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu amigo?" indagou o inglês discretamente quando retomaram a caminhada. Shaoran piscou por um momento.
"Como?" ele replicou. Eriol sorriu.
"Sinto que você está mudado, Shaoran." ele disse, deixando-se ficar para trás para poderem conversar melhor. "De alguma forma sinto que uma mudança operou em você durante todo o tempo que ficamos separados. Já não é mais o mesmo. Aconteceu algo ou eu estou enganado?"
Shaoran sorriu, como se já esperasse que o amigo tocasse no assunto e o questionasse. Eriol era astuto para esse tipo de coisa e o chinês não se espantou que o feiticeiro tivesse notado algo de diferente.
"De fato, muitas coisas aconteceram." falou o guerreiro em uma mescla de satisfação e triunfo. "Vi e ouvi muitas coisas, coisas que certamente vou me recordar pelo resto de minha vida. Descobri muitas coisas e aprendi com meus erros e acertos. E, a exemplo dos grande sábios, hoje tenho o conhecimento como minha maior arma e meu maior tesouro."
Eriol pareceu feliz e satisfeito com as palavras ditas por Shaoran. Sorriu para o rapaz e disse que estava alegre por ele e que a maior força de um homem estava em reconhecer a grandeza nas coisas simples. Shaoran assentiu e sorriu de volta para o colega. Ainda pensava nas palavras de Eriol quando ouviu a voz de Nakuru soar ao longe:
"Vocês dois são lerdos demais! Andem mais depressa ou vão ficar para trás! Estamos com pressa!"
Os dois riram e balançaram a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Então apertaram o passo e foram se juntar ao resto do grupo, sob os protestos e sermões de Nakuru e os sorrisos divertidos de Kirsten e Kero.
Caminharam durante mais três horas ininterruptas, quando o Sol já estava alto. O vento gélido parara de soprar e agitar a grama sob seus pés cansados. Sentaram-se por um instante para descansar e recuperar as forças.
Shaoran suspirou e esticou os braços acima da cabeça. Estava satisfeito por encontrar Eriol, a recente conversa que tivera com o amigo o havia animado bastante. Não podia negar que Eriol sabia ser um bom ouvinte.
O rapaz fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo o aroma da terra e da relva sob si e desejando que aquela paz pudesse durar para sempre. Todavia, ele sabia que aquele era um desejo impossível. A Jornada havia começado e, de uma forma ou de outra, deveria terminar. Era assim que o mundo funcionava, sempre buscando o início e o final de tudo.
"Nada pode começar sem antes algo terminar." ponderou Shaoran. "Todos os acontecimentos que passamos nos trazem algo de valioso, e eu sinto em meu coração que tudo isso tem um propósito maior e mais grandioso do que aparenta."
Tornou a abrir os olhos e fitou o horizonte ao longe. Mergulhado em seu devaneios, o jovem guerreiro conseguiu discernir alguns sons que pareciam gargalhadas ao longe. Elas ecoavam em sua mente e a traziam de volta à razão.
"Que lugar lindo!" exclamou uma voz aguda subitamente. Parecia distante mas era claramente uma voz feminina.
O grupo de amigos levantou-se rapidamente e olhou ao redor. Ao longe uma garota corria pela campina, sorrindo, e seus longos cabelos ondulavam pelo ar, dando-lhe um aspecto levemente angelical. Logo atrás dela, uma outra mulher também vinha correndo.
Shaoran forçou os olhos e sua surpresa não poderia ser maior ao constatar que a mulher que perseguia a menina era ninguém menos que Sakura. Um pouco mais atrás vinha Katrina com sua inigualável graciosidade, acompanhada de Patrick, Yukito e de um compenetrado Spinel, que voava apreciando o local, com sua relva macia e suas flores esparsas.
"Quem é a garota?" indagou Kirsten, parando ao lado do rapaz. Shaoran deu com o ombro e desatou a caminhar.
"Sakura!" ele chamou, acenando exageradamente para a moça. Dawn parou de correr imediatamente e fitou o rapaz que acenava de longe. Recuou alguns passos, receosa, e olhou para Sakura, que a havia alcançado naquele momento.
"Está tudo bem." falou ela, sorrindo para a menina. "Eu os conheço, são meu amigos."
Sakura acenou de volta para Shaoran , que já se aproximava a largas passadas, juntamente de Eriol e os outros. Dawn reparou imediatamente em Kero, notando certa semelhança entre ele e Spinel. Entretanto, ao invés da sobriedade deste, o pequeno ser amarelo tinha um aspecto risonho e transmitia um calor suave e uma vivacidade quase frenética.
"Dois lados da mesma moeda." ela murmurou. "Tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes."
"O que disse, meu anjo?" perguntou Sakura. Dawn apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.
"Nada, eu apenas pensei alto."
Sakura não deu importância, apenas abriu um largo sorriso quando seus amigos se aproximaram. Estava com saudades de todos. A separação, embora não tivesse sido longa, fora bastante penosa. Ajudara Clow, sim, mas perdera um amigo. A lembrança da morte de Halig ainda estava nítida em sua memória, e ela desejou que aquilo não voltasse nunca a se repetir.
A jovem abraçou os companheiros recém encontrados e esperou que Katrina, Patrick e Spinel se aproximassem. Logo, estavam todos sorrindo e cumprimentando uns aos outros. Havia muitas perguntas rondando as cabeças de todos, mas nenhuma era tão evidente quanto aquela que se referia à identidade da menina que estava com Sakura.
"Esta é Dawn Donnovan." disse Sakura, puxando a garota pela mão e apresentando-a ao restante do grupo. "Dawn, estes são Eriol, Shaoran, Nakuru, Kirsten e Kerberus. Lembra-se quando lhe contamos que havíamos nos separado de nosso grupo? Pois bem, parece que nos reencontramos mais rápido do que eu esperava."
"Espero que isso seja um bom sinal." falou Kirsten, sorrindo, e todos concordaram. Eram tempos difíceis e toda ajuda dada pelo Destino era recebida com apreço sem igual. Sentiam-se gratos por terem tido a oportunidade de se reunirem novamente. Eram fortes juntos e sabiam que a união era algo imprescindível para que tudo aquilo terminasse bem.
Seguiu-se um suave silêncio às palavras da guerreira, um silêncio reflexivo e renovador, mas que logo foi quebrado por Eriol, que fitava Dawn com seus olhos azuis sagazes.
"Parece-me, e eu posso estar enganado, que ela sabe algo sobre nós." ele disse, sorrindo para Sakura. "Nós, entretanto, não sabemos nada sobre ela. Sinto que há mais nisso do que as aparências revelam. Gostaria de ouvir o que têm a contar."
Sakura sorriu, era óbvio que Eriol não deixaria aquilo passar em branco. O simples fato de um novo membro se juntar inesperadamente a eles já era, por si só, intrigante, e o fato de Dawn ainda ser tão jovem despertara a curiosidade do Guardião do Sol.
"Está certo como sempre, Eriol." falou Katrina, fazendo sinal para todos se sentarem. "A narrativa é longa e profunda, mas tentaremos simplificá-la ao máximo."
E eles começaram a contar sobre Dawn e sua família, como haviam sido perseguidos pela Inquisição e pelas pessoas da cidadela. Tomaram o cuidado de não omitir nenhum fato importante. Dawn permanecia calada a maior parte do tempo, interferindo apenas de vez em quando para acrescentar ou corrigir algo. Todo o sofrimento pela qual passara ainda era recente em seu coração e ela entristecia-se perante a lembrança amarga de tudo aquilo.
A jovem olhou para Katrina e Sakura, que falavam a maior parte do tempo e agradeceu por tê-las conhecido.
"Infelizmente não pudemos fazer nada por ele." disse a Guardiã da Luz, dando a história por encerrada. O rosto de Halig desenhou-se na memória de Dawn e uma única lágrima rolou pela sua face. Sakura sorriu ternamente e a abraçou, beijando-lhe a fronte de forma suave. Sabia que por mais forte que fosse, Dawn ainda era humana e como todas as pessoas sentia falta daquele que a salvara de si mesma.
"Sinto muito por ele." falou Eriol, levantando-se. "Eu rezaria por sua alma se o momento permitisse e as circunstâncias fossem outras. Entretanto, estamos correndo contra o tempo e não devemos nos demorar muito mais."
Levantaram-se todos e ajeitaram suas roupas. Eriol não queria ter interrompido o momento de forma tão brusca, mas os minutos corriam rapidamente.
"Quanto antes sairmos daqui, mais rápido alcançaremos a plataforma e mais rápido tudo isso terminará." ele pensou, tomando a dianteira do grupo juntamente com Kirsten e Patrick e passando a caminhar pela planície verdejante.
Alguma coisa começava a perturbá-lo. Um sentimento estranho e indefinido corria-lhe a alma e incomodava sua mente. Não via a razão daquela preocupação, mas algo não o permitia ignorar sua intuição.
Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, mas algo acabou chamando sua atenção. Solitária em meio à grama, uma flor exibia o que restara de sua beleza. Estava murcha e as poucas pétalas que haviam restado mostravam uma coloração azulada, pálida e melancólica. Sozinha, ela parecia lutar contra um rival impiedoso para se manter no lugar. E observando aquela flor singular, Eriol soube que dificuldades os aguardavam.
Caminharam durante mais algumas horas em silêncio. Eriol continuava à frente junto com Kirsten. Katrina e Patrick vinham um pouco mais atrás dos demais, atentos para o ambiente que os cercava. Quando o Sol subitamente pareceu escurecer, Eriol soube que seu pressentimento estava correto.
"Preparem-se!" ele bradou, invocando seu báculo. A ordem não podia ser mais desnecessária pois antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar todos já haviam assumido postura defensiva e elevado seus sentidos para sondar todas as direções daquele descampado.
"Presas fujonas." cantarolou uma voz rouca e aguda. "Escaparam uma vez, mas não podem escapar para sempre."
Do chão emergiram quatro seres já familiares ao grupo. Christian os olhava com desdém enquanto continuava a cantarolar com sua voz envelhecida. Mikhael trazia uma expressão ligeiramente descontente.
"Duas vezes nos enfrentamos e duas vezes você escapou, Clow. Não são todos que têm a mesma sorte." ele falou polidamente.
"A sorte sempre fez parte da minha vida, Mikhael, e creio que ela ainda não me abandonou." respondeu o inglês mantendo o semblante fechado.
"Pois chegou a hora de arrancá-la de sua vida de uma vez por todas." ele replicou, e sua presença se espalhou pelo local como a epidemia de uma doença contagiosa que dizima civilizações e reinos.
Ergueu as mãos e clamou a fúria de Baal. Nuvens negras cobriram o que restara do Sol e, no instante seguinte, uma intensa chuva de fogo açoitou o campo.
Sakura rapidamente ergueu um escudo para proteger o grupo, observando Zilah, Eric e Christian se aproximarem. Dawn crispou os lábios e levou as mãos à frente, pronta para enfrentar aqueles desconhecidos. Sakura a olhou com o canto dos olhos e sorriu de leve, admirada com a coragem da garota.
As labaredas caíam intermitentemente, incendiando a campina outrora verdejante e trazendo a cor da morte ao local de antiga paz. Dawn olhou para aquele cenário que era rapidamente consumido pelo fogo e a lembrança de seus pais ardendo em chamas há sete anos atrás voltou à sua memória com força avassaladora. Um desespero leve e cruel começou a brotar em seu coração: e se seus amigos também acabassem tendo o mesmo destino de sua família? Não poderia suportar isso, não depois de descobrir a alegria após tanto tempo de solidão.
"Isso não vai acontecer!" ela murmurou, levando as mãos a frente na direção de Mikhael. O chão sob seus pés estremeceu e se abriu, revelando lanças de madeira que se elevaram ameaçadoramente. Pego de surpresa, o bruxo mal teve tempo de agir, ganhando cortes profundos nas costas e nas mãos. Por pouco não tinha tido a perna esquerda atravessada. Seu grito de dor encheu e ar e quebrou sua concentração, fazendo com que a chuva cessasse.
As atenções se voltaram para Dawn, admirados que estavam com o que a garota havia feito. Christian, Eric e Zilah a fitavam com espanto e receio. Os olhos de Mikhael cravaram na menina mas, mesmo com o medo correndo em suas veias, ela se manteve firme. Por um breve momento tudo parou, congelado, estático como um bizarro retrato em preto e branco de uma cena irreal e de difícil concepção. Mikhael e Dawn se olhavam fixamente, alheios aos demais.
Katrina viu naquela pequena distração a oportunidade que precisava. Concentrou-se e um raio de luz sólida riscou os céus na direção de Mikhael. E os atores daquela encenação tornaram a acordar para o mundo que os cercava. O sacerdote ergueu a mão direita e bloqueou o ataque da Guardiã da Luz com habilidade.
Aquilo foi o que bastou para que o combate se instalasse definitivamente. O escudo de Sakura foi desfeito e eles se espalharam. Os quatro bruxos fecharam os flancos e atacaram por todos os lados, como chacais que encurralam sua presa.
Patrick e Kirsten empunharam as espadas junto ao peito, sondando o local em busca de alguma brecha. Eles sentiam uma vibração não muito longe dali. Se ao menos pudessem chegar até lá.
Logo ao lado, Sakura encarava Zilah uma vez mais. O embate havia ficado sem decisão da última vez, mas não podia ficar sem um resultado para sempre. Ambas sabiam disso e por esta razão se analisavam mutuamente, sondando cada movimento, atentas à respiração, ao simples esvoaçar dos cabelos da oponente.
Sakura esperou o ataque de Zilah, que não tardou a vir. A feiticeira esquivou-se habilmente das investidas rápidas de sua rival, esperando uma brecha por onde pudesse contra-atacar. Não restava dúvidas de que Zilah era uma oponente perigosa. A mulher tinha uma grande agilidade e seu poder não podia ser subestimado.
A sacerdotisa levou as mãos a frente na tentativa de tocar Sakura, mas a jovem conseguiu escapar com um salto rápido e inesperado. Nem bem tornou a pisar no chão, a feiticeira invocou o poder da Espada. Virou-se para sua oponente e golpeou forte e seguidamente. Os papéis tinham se invertido, e agora era Zilah quem se esforçava para escapar das sucessivas investidas de Sakura.
Zilah parecia encontrar dificuldades para se esquivar dos golpes precisos desferidos pela feiticeira. A Espada dançava graciosamente nas mãos de Sakura, desenhando arcos abertos e curvas fechadas, traçando retas ascendentes e descendentes que se mesclavam num bailado ao mesmo tempo belo e insano. Não demorou muito e a guerreira rival foi atingida na perna. Cambaleou, vacilou e caiu desajeitadamente sobre a terra, perdendo segundos preciosos e decisivos.
Sakura avançou sobre sua oponente de forma ameaçadora. Ergueu a espada, pronta para golpear a guerreira, mas no último instante hesitou. Sua coragem era grande, mas sua compaixão também. A bondade no coração da jovem falou mais alto que a razão em sua mente, parando-a a centímetros de distância de sua oponente. E ali, diante do momento decisivo da disputa, Sakura não teve coragem de matar Zilah.
Era a única oportunidade que a sacerdotisa precisava. Recompondo-se rapidamente, Zilah ergueu-se do chão como um pássaro e se elevou aos céus. Só por um instante. Então, como um cometa, iniciou uma descida frenética na direção da jovem feiticeira, olhos vidrados e mãos estendidas.
Sakura fechou os olhos, esperando por um golpe que nunca veio. Instantes antes de ser atingida algo fez Zilah parar. Ouviu-se um grito agudo e macabro. A bruxa não percebera a presença de Patrick, que investira com sua espada e acabara por decepar a sua mão direita.
"Não hesite, Sakura!" bradou Patrick. "Uma hesitação como essa pode custar sua vida."
Sakura concordou e recuou, ainda atordoada pela visão de Zilah gritando de dor, mas sua atenção logo foi capturada por Kirsten.
"Preciso de cobertura." ela sussurrou. "Siga-me."
Sakura foi atrás da companheira e não demorou a notar que Shaoran seguia Patrick. Ambos pararam em um local um pouco mais afastado e olharam para os dois jovens.
"Ouçam com atenção." pediu Patrick. "Vamos abrir novamente a passagem para a Passarela, mas nesse meio tempo ficaremos totalmente vulneráveis. Precisamos que vocês nos dêem cobertura durante todo o tempo, pois uma única distração pode arruinar todo o ritual."
Shaoran e Sakura concordaram imediatamente e tomaram posição. Ao longe, Zilah mirava Patrick com uma expressão de extrema fúria. Mas não foi dela que partiu o primeiro ataque contra o Cavaleiro. Christian se aproximou, cantarolando algo com sua voz irritante e mantendo seu sorriso demente nos lábios, revelando seus dentes em desalinho. O bruxo ergueu as mãos e um novo enxame de zumbis se levantou do solo e passou a infestar o campo.
"De novo não!" pensou Shaoran, cuja espada bailava por entre os corpos apodrecidos com a graça de uma serpente que dá o bote em sua presa.
O cenário em nada lembrava a campina verdejante de minutos atrás. O fogo já queimara boa parte da relva e o que restara era brutalmente pisoteado naquela batalha feroz, fazendo com que lentamente aquele lugar que antes transmitira tanta harmonia adquirisse um aspecto tão medonho quanto o dos zumbis que maculavam aquele solo.
A batalha prosseguia, insana e caótica, exaurindo as forças de todos. Por fim o portal foi aberto, trazendo uma grande onda de alívio para os dois Guerreiros do Tempo.
"Entrem todos!" eles gritaram o mesmo tempo. "Sakura! Shaoran! Entrem!"
Os dois jovens fizeram o que lhes fora pedido. Desviando-se da maré de zumbis eles se aproximaram da passagem de luz e a atravessaram. Depois deles, mais ninguém.
Zilah concentrara sua raiva e seu ódio em um ataque fulminante contra Patrick, que acabou tendo que desviar energia do portal para conter a fúria da bruxa. A luz da passagem vacilou e se perdeu em meio ao caos do descampado, emoldurado pelos gritos histéricos de Zilah, que proferia um onda de amargos palavrões contra o Cavaleiro do Tempo.
____________________
Sakura e Shaoran atravessaram o portal rapidamente, apressados pelas vozes de Kirsten e Patrick. Sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior quando, logo após deixarem a luz ofuscante do portal, a passagem se fechou às suas costas.
"Mas que droga!" exclamou Shaoran. Olharam ao redor: estavam de volta à Passarela do Tempo, com sua trilha que seguia a perder de vista. "Não gosto disso. O que aconteceu?"
"Não sei." respondeu Sakura, olhando para todos os cantos. "Mas também não gosto disso. Era para estarmos todos aqui, não só nós dois..."
"Não podemos voltar para o campo, não sabemos o caminho certo." Shaoran pensou em voz alta. "Estou com um mal pressentimento. Tem alguém aqui."
Sakura acenou a cabeça confirmando. Ambos podiam sentir uma energia incomum por todo aquele lugar, mas não havia qualquer sinal de vida por perto. Concentraram-se, buscando encontrar alguma pista que lhes indicasse a identidade daquela presença tão curiosa.
Não precisaram buscar muito. Logo Shaoran avistou um vulto ao longe, escondido pelas sombras que envolviam o local. Aquela visão não era de todo estranha e uma sensação de familiaridade passou por sua mente.
"O sonho em Jerusalém." ele pensou.
Sacou sua espada rapidamente e entrou em guarda, acompanhado de Sakura. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu, não foi necessário, pois a estranha figura logo passou a se mover em sua direção.
"Não precisam ser tão hostis comigo." falou uma voz melodiosa, grave e aveludada. Um ser alto e de aparência imponente se revelou. Tinha os longos cabelos escuros soltos e seus olhos, tão negros quanto o ébano, tinham um forte brilho. Trazia um sorriso nos lábios e um pequenino corvo nos ombros. A dupla de jovens o encarou profundamente, esperando que o estranho se identificasse, mas para sua surpresa não foi o homem quem falou e sim o corvo que o acompanhava.
"Eu sou Hanz von Kasa, Guardião da Passarela a seu dispor." e o homem fez uma reverência exagerada, voltando a se erguer logo em seguida.
"Guardião da Passarela?" indagou Shaoran, desconfiado. O homem confirmou e o corvo tornou a abrir o bico.
"Por favor, não me olhe assim, seu olhar me magoa, meu jovem!" Shaoran permaneceu impassível.
"Guardião? Quem em sã consciência nomearia um corvo como Guardião?" ele alfinetou.
"Corvo?" o animal pareceu confuso por um instante. Então os olhos do homem se arregalaram e o corvo soltou uma gargalhada, como se houvesse acabado de ouvir uma ótima piada. "Perdoe-me, mas eu me esqueci desse detalhe! O corvo é apenas um instrumento que uso para falar. Como pode ver, meu rapaz, eu sou mudo, e este corvo foi o único método que eu encontrei de me comunicar com o mundo."
Sakura e Shaoran se olharam, um tanto confusos e espantados. De fato, era a primeira vez que se deparavam com um caso parecido, mesmo após tantos anos lidando com o mundo da magia. O pensamento que correu pela cabeça de Shaoran foi inevitável:
"Essa Jornada está sendo mais imprevisível e reveladora do que eu imaginei... Impressionante os tipos que a gente encontra por aí..."
Mal o pensamento deixara sua mente, uma forte dor lhe tomou o peito. Shaoran não podia imaginar que aquilo pudesse acontecer em momento mais inoportuno e a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça foi o desejo de fazer aquilo parar.
Sakura se abaixou para tentar ajudar, mas não foi a única. Hanz também se curvou sobre Shaoran, virando sua cabeça para trás e colocando a mão sobre sua testa. Nada aconteceu e ele pareceu momentaneamente perdido ao constatar que o jovem continuava se contorcendo em espasmos violentos.
"Temos que ajudá-lo!" exclamou Sakura.
"Não se preocupe." replicou Hanz, e sua voz adquiriu um tom sombrio. "A dor dele já vai acabar."
Sakura quase não teve tempo de reagir ao que viu. Rapidamente a mão direita do homem se ergueu e ela viu sua garras descerem ameaçadora e rapidamente de encontro ao coração do rapaz.
A proteção do Escudo quase não pôde ser invocada a tempo. Sakura empurrou Hanz para longe do corpo de Shaoran.
"Fique longe dele!" ela berrou, colocando-se entre os dois.
Hanz a olhou diabolicamente. Sua voz já não tinha mais o tom aveludado e naquele momento soava como uma sinfonia sinistra e demente.
"Não me atrapalhe, minha jovem. Será um esforço em vão."
Mas Sakura não se moveu um centímetro sequer e Hanz tampouco esperou que ela o fizesse. Em poucos segundo os dois haviam mergulhado em uma batalha feroz.
Logo ao lado, Shaoran sentia como se braços invisíveis o puxassem de encontro a algo. Não eram braços hostis, mas muito persistentes. O rosto de Sakura apareceu, sorridente, chamando-o de volta para casa. Por um momento ele hesitou, mas a razão falou mais alto.
"Não posso." ele disse em seu delírio. "Tenho uma missão a cumprir aqui e até que tenha terminado meu dever, não posso voltar. Me perdoe."
Mas a voz continuava, insistente e tentadora, atormentando sua alma e sua mente. Ele tentou se livrar daquilo, em vão. Por fim, quando sua resistência já estava no limite, ele novamente se voltou para a voz que o chamava.
"Me perdoe, mas não posso. Eu não vou, não ainda." ele murmurou, mas nada pareceu fazer efeito, então sua paciência se esgotou. "Já disse que não vou!"
Seu grito pareceu libertá-lo dos braços que o prendiam. Levantou-se a tempo de ver Sakura ser atingida nas costas e cair sobre a passarela, atordoada. O estado da garota era lamentável. Ferimentos e cortes profundos marcavam seu corpo esbelto e ela parecia não suportar mais a dor. Shaoran fitou Hanz com seus olhos castanhos, a raiva transbordando sua alma.
"Maldito seja." ele falou entre os dentes. "Não vou perdoá-lo por machucar Sakura. Nunca!"
Shaoran avançou pesadamente contra o homem, atacando com sua espada com uma ferocidade fora do normal. Hanz apenas ria do esforço do jovem.
"Poupe seu fôlego, rapaz. Logo todos vocês morrerão, de que vale afinal postergar o inevitável? Seria apenas um alívio rápido, passageiro e fugaz; um ópio que em breve perderia o efeito."
"Mortos? Não, não pretendo morrer ainda." retruco o rapaz, cínico.
"Este é o destino de todos que habitam este mundo insignificante. Logo a gloriosa Amanda abrirá a passagem para Tenebras e se tornará uma Deusa. Nenhum de vocês pode lutar contra ela."
Shaoran piscou por alguns segundos.
"Amanda? Deusa?" ele murmurou para si mesmo. Foi o erro que bastou para que Hanz o atingisse fortemente na cabeça. Cambaleante, o rapaz sentiu-se desfalecer sobre o chão. Ainda tonto viu Hanz se aproximar de Sakura, que permanecia caída.
"Sim. A gloriosa Amanda se tornará uma Deusa formidável. Vamos acabar com a princesa primeiro e pegar as famosas Cartas. Depois poderemos ter o príncipe encantado." ele murmurou sadicamente, levando as mãos ao pescoço de Sakura. Shaoran desesperou-se ao ver a cena, porém suas pernas não respondiam ao seu comando.
O medo e a angústia começaram a brotar em seu coração e tomar toda sua alma. Não poderia suportar a idéia de ver Sakura morta. Não suportaria vê-la morrer daquela forma.
"O que eu posso fazer?" ele perguntou a si mesmo. "Ele é forte demais, até mesmo para mim. Não posso vencer esse demônio..."
A resposta não tardou a vir. Sua mente retornou alguns anos antes, relembrando o árduo treinamento pela qual passara, e a voz de um dos anciãos soou forte em sua cabeça.
"Lutamos contra as Forças das Trevas, rapaz, e de vez em quando temos que agir como elas para proteger esse mundo do Mal."
"Agir como elas." ele pensou, e foi a vez da voz de seu pai soar em sua cabeça, forte e austera como somente o patriarca de sua família podia falar:
"Pare de duvidar de si, meu filho! Já é hora de parar de ser um cãozinho domesticado para se tornar o Lobo que você nasceu para ser. Deixe sair o Lobo que habita a sua alma!"
"O Lobo que habita minha alma." Shaoran murmurou, e naquele momento ele soube o que tinha que fazer.
Esticou a mão e agarrou fortemente o punho da espada, trazendo-a para junto de si.
"O Lobo dentro de mim, acorde. Escute minha voz e atenda o meu chamado. Eu clamo a sua força, sua ferocidade e seu poder. Faça-me triunfar sobre meu adversário."
Foi como se Shaoran tivesse mergulhado em um balde de gelo. Suas pupilas dilataram e sua visão ficou turva e desfocada. Ele sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraírem em suaves espasmos ao mesmo tempo em que forçava-se a ficar em pé. A primeira coisa que conseguiu discernir foi a visão de Sakura sendo estrangulada brutalmente por Hanz. A cena fez brotar em seu interior um forte sentimento de proteção pela garota. Não perdoaria aquele demônio por tê-la ferido daquela forma.
"Vou matar você!" ele rosnou entre os dentes. Shaoran se lançou na direção de Hanz com um uivo alto e agudo, como um lobo no comando de sua matilha. O homem olhou para o rapaz e surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Ali, diante dele, não havia mais o jovem guerreiro que enfrentara momentos antes, mas sim um Lobo feroz e sedento de sangue.
Hanz se afastou de Sakura, mas já era tarde demais. Antes que pudesse sequer pensar em fazer algo ele sentiu a espada de Shaoran decepar seus braços. Seu grito de dor ficou preso em sua garganta, pois no momento seguinte o guerreiro já havia cortado sua cabeça. Mas Shaoran não parou e continuou a investir contra o corpo sem vida de Hanz. Golpeou uma, duas, várias vezes; continuou golpeando muito tempo após o demônio já estar morto. Logo, não havia nada mais além de um amontoado disforme de carne envolta em uma grande poça de sangue.
Shaoran uivou novamente, regozijando-se com a vitória. Ergueu os olhos e contemplou o Abismo... E o Abismo olhou de volta para ele. Havia clamado pelo lado sombrio de seus poderes e havia sido atendido.
Arfando, seus olhos vislumbraram Sakura, e somente então a razão pareceu voltar à sua mente. Sua visão voltou ao normal e ele sentiu-se subitamente enjoado. Suas pernas começaram a tremer e ele foi de encontro ao chão. Não acreditava que havia feito tudo aquilo, não acreditava que aquela obra macabra havia sido fruto de suas mãos.
"Sakura!" ele exclamou, erguendo-se e correndo na direção da garota. Shaoran a tomou em seus braços e a abraçou forte. "Como você está?"
"Vou ficar bem." ela sussurrou fracamente, livrando-se dos braços do rapaz. Olhou para o lado, parecendo ligeiramente incomodada com a visão deformada de Hanz. "Como você fez isso?"
"Não sei." ele respondeu. "Mas quando eu vi ele te estrangulando um grande desespero tomou conta da minha mente. Tudo o que eu queria era te proteger..."
Olharam-se novamente, e seus olhares carregavam ternura e carinho. Sakura sentiu os braços de Shaoran envolverem-na uma vez mais e não fez objeção. Então, movidos pela profunda saudade que sentiam um do outro, seus lábio se encontraram em uma carícia suave e carregada de sentimento. Sakura sentia como se pela primeira vez em anos pudesse ser feliz novamente.
Entretanto, logo Shaoran a empurrou bruscamente. A garota o olhou, confusa e decepcionada, mas não teve tempo para nada. Uma nova onda de dor e angústia tornou a atormentar o jovem e dessa vez era como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio por mãos impiedosas e cruéis. O rapaz deixou escapar um grito forte e carregado, contorcendo-se involuntariamente.
Sakura não sabia fazer, tampouco teve tempo de pensar em algo. No instante seguinte todo o chão estremeceu. O solo se rompeu e colunas negras como o ébano se ergueram em direção às alturas. Tudo havia se transformado em um caos. Shaoran ainda tentou fazer algo, mas seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos. Tudo que sentiu antes de ser engolfado pela escuridão foi a forte dor queimando-lhe o peito.
____________________
Nome: Kirsten van der Veen 
País de Origem: Holanda
Idade: 23 anos
Data de Nascimento: 04 de Março de 1983
Tipo Sanguíneo: AB+ 
Posto: Amazona Veterana e Terceira Sacerdotisa da Sagrada Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo.
Passatempo: Ler e praticar com sua espada.
Ficha Pessoal: Kirsten nasceu em Roterdã, na Holanda, mas mudou-se para Londres aos dois anos. Lá conheceu a família de Eriol, que acabou tornando-se seu melhor e mais querido amigo.
Kirsten foi criada rigidamente, preparada desde cedo para assumir o cargo de sacerdotisa na Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo, a exemplo dos seus pais, membros influentes e conceituados. Entretanto, a dúvida sobre sua capacidade sempre a dominava, cabendo a Eriol tranqüilizar seu coração com suas palavras sempre suaves e carregadas de ternura. Isso terminou por tocar o coração da jovem, que acabou se apaixonando pelo rapaz.
Aos 18 anos foi submetida a um rigoroso teste perante os Dragões, sendo aprovada com louvor e imediatamente iniciando sua carreira na Ordem, sempre apoiada por seus pais, orgulhosos da filha. Os anos acabaram por fazê-la amadurecer e carregaram a insegurança que havia em seu coração, deixando somente sua personalidade doce e carismática.
Apesar de jovem, Kirsten já participou de inúmeras missões para seus superiores, mas a Jornada com Shaoran está sendo a maior e mais importante tarefa jamais concedida a ela.
Grande apreciadora das artes marciais, um dos passatempos favoritos de Kirsten é praticar com sua espada nos grandes salões do Castelo do Tempo. Ela também é uma fã fervorosa da literatura e sempre que pode está com um livro debaixo do braço.
Longe de seu cargo dentro da ordem, Kirsten estuda Direito em Bristol, fazendo o máximo para conciliar os estudos com suas obrigações como guerreira e sacerdotisa.
____________________
Aqui termina mais este capítulo de Chrono. Espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado. Sei que foi um capítulo pesado e, sobretudo, violento, mas como eu disse nas notas iniciais, esta não é uma história para crianças.
Hanz acaba por revelar o verdadeiro objetivo de Amanda Kasperhouser: abrir a passagem para o mundo de Tenebras para ela própria tornar-se uma divindade demoníaca. Tanto poder em uma mente tão insana. Dificuldades aguardam nossos heróis.
No próximo capítulo, Shaoran acorda e se vê perdido em meio a uma grande escuridão. Onde o jovem guerreiro foi parar? A resposta a esta pergunta será respondida somente no capítulo que está por vir. Não percam! A seguir: "Aquele Que Veio Antes do Tempo".
Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a nossa aniversariante da semana. Stella, minha amiga, parabéns. Feliz aniversário. Apesar de nos conhecermos a relativamente pouco tempo, tenho uma grande consideração por você. Seja sempre essa pessoa vivaz e alegre. Jamais deixe de sorrir. Te adoro.
Bem, por hoje é só. Fico aguardando reviews, ok?
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


	18. Aquele Que Veio Antes do Tempo

Capítulo Dezessete — Aquele Que Veio Antes do Tempo

Dor. Era tudo que ele podia sentir naquele momento, pungente, lancinante, arrancando-lhe pedaços da sua alma e dilacerando seu corpo. A escuridão o envolvia em um mundo incógnito, mergulhando-o no desespero do desconhecimento. A dúvida atormentava sua mente e fustigava-lhe o pensamento.

Perguntou-se o que havia acontecido. Em um momento estava beijando Sakura e no outro tudo que podia sentir era uma amargura cruel e impiedosa, e uma agonia opressiva e massacrante. Recordava-se vagamente de colunas altas e escuras, que se elevaram ameaçadoramente ao seu redor e o tragaram para lugar nenhum.

A dor aos poucos diminuiu e cedeu espaço para um estranho sentimento de vazio. Não podia ver nada exceto a escuridão que cobria seus olhos. O silêncio rodeava seu corpo como um manto negro e dominava seus sentidos com sua melodia, surda como um coro de vozes caladas; uma sinfonia de instrumentos mudos que proferiam em altas notas sua música de som algum.

Tentou movimentar seu corpo mas algo o impedia, como se grilhões invisíveis atassem firmemente seus membros. Quanto mais lutava, mais sentia-se impotente diante daquela força impiedosa. Por fim, decidiu não lutar mais. Estava cansado, precisava de um pouco de descanso. Estaria ele morrendo?

"Se isso for morrer, até que não é tão mal." ele pensou. "Nem dói mais."

Respirou fundo e deixou-se relaxar. O silêncio não mais o incomodava; na verdade, naquele momento, chegava até mesmo a parecer convidativo e aconchegante. Deixou-se abraçar por aquela paz mórbida e, ainda assim, tão vivaz.

Sua mente passou a divagar, voar longe, perder-se no oceano turbulento das memórias e recordações. Imagens de sua infância passaram por sua cabeça, nítidas e vivazes, trazendo ao mesmo tempo nostalgia e saudosismo. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Tudo é tão mais fácil quando se é criança; sentimentos definidos, certo e errado, mágoa ou alegria, sorrisos ou lágrimas.

Recordou-se do dia em que conheceu Sakura, do dia derradeiro, aquele que acabou por mudar sua vida por completo. Lembrou-se do modo como se apaixonou por ela, quando nem ao menos sabia direito o que era se apaixonar. Cartas Clow, julgamentos, encontros e desencontros... Como uma tormenta em alto mar, as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos inundaram sua mente. Kirsten, Patrick, a Jornada...

Um lampejo de consciência correu por sua mente e Shaoran inquietou-se. Não podia entregar-se daquele modo, tinha que lutar, sair dali — onde quer que fosse aquele lugar —, reunir-se ao grupo novamente.

E foi naquele momento, no limiar entre consciência e ilusão, que Shaoran ouviu uma voz suave e terna:

"Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei."

O rapaz tentou entender de onde vinha aquela voz, mas para seu desapontamento não chegou a conclusão alguma. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, deparando-se com uma escuridão tão profunda quanto a anterior. Muitas dúvidas passaram por suas cabeça naquele momento, mas antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse ser resolvida, a voz soou de novo:

"Excitate, vos e somno, liberi fatali."

Seus olhos aos poucos conseguiram discernir os contornos de algo que parecia ser uma pessoa. Não era muito alta — de fato estava longe de ser —, possuía olhos negros risonhos e o um nariz levemente saliente. Seu rosto era dominado por uma farta barba branca e trazia os cabelos longos caídos sobre os ombros atarracados.

O estranho estendeu a mão para Shaoran. Atordoado que estava, não conseguiu negar a ajuda que lhe era oferecida. Sentiu um leve arrepio ao tocar a mão do estranho, uma energia diferente, impiedosa mas ainda assim morna e suave.

"Como se sente, meu jovem?" perguntou o senhor, sorrindo para o rapaz. "Foi uma queda e tanto, não? Eu confesso que quase me assustei quando você caiu aqui, vindo de lugar nenhum. Bem, em parte foi culpa sua, não é mesmo?"

"Como?" indagou Shaoran, confuso com as palavras daquele homem. "Quem diabos é você?"

O estranho sorriu. Deu alguns passos para trás e contemplou o jovem por alguns segundos, analisando-o da cabeça aos pés. Pigarreou, tossiu e finalmente falou.

"Meus nomes são os mais diversos. Para os gregos eu era Chrono, para os romanos, Saturno. O fato, meu jovem, é que o nome pouco importa, eu sou aquele que veio antes do próprio tempo. Eu sou o Ancião dos Tempos!" bradou o homem, estufando o peito e gargalhando. Mas a felicidade não durou muito, pois o velho logo foi acometido por um acesso de tosse que acabou por tirar toda a pompa do momento.

Shaoran o fitou com um olhar um tanto descrente... Seria aquele velho maluco realmente o Ancião dos Tempos? Aproximou-se e perguntou se estava tudo bem. O homem apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Otimo, ótimo. Eu apenas me empolguei um pouco. Sabe como é, morando neste lugar, não é sempre que eu tenho a chance de me apresentar para as pessoas. É difícil ver uma cara nova por aqui, sabe?"

Shaoran balançou a cabeça positivamente. Piscou os olhos, levemente confuso com tudo aquilo. E foi então que a dúvida novamente veio à sua cabeça.

"Por falar neste lugar, onde exatamente eu estou?"

"Você realmente não adivinha, meu jovem?" Chrono indagou, recebendo uma negativa do chinês. "Ora, este é o lugar onde tudo termina. Este é o Fim dos Tempos."

Shaoran sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e ele caiu de joelhos. Tais palavras não poderiam ter causado maior impacto no jovem guerreiro. O Fim dos Tempos... O lugar onde tudo termina. Então finalmente tudo havia acabado... Todo seu esforço havia sido em vão... Todo o sofrimento, todas as lágrimas, todas as lutas...

Porque tal discernimento lhe causasse tamanha consternação, pela primeira vez em muitos anos Shaoran se permitiu chorar. Deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente, numa tentativa inútil de amenizar o desespero crescente em seu coração. Falhara. Falhara miseravelmente. Decepcionara a todos... Sakura, seu pai, Eriol, o Conselho... E o pior, falhara consigo próprio. Nenhuma derrota poderia ser mais amarga.

"Por que chora?" indagou Chrono com sua voz suave.

"Choro pelo fracasso, pela constatação de que eu não pude completar a missão que me foi conferida. Choro por Sakura, por seu amor perdido. Choro por Eriol, pois ele confiou em mim e eu o decepcionei. Choro simplesmente pela terrível sina imposta pelo Destino, que não se apiedou de mim e de meus companheiros."

"Acalme-se, jovem." falou o ancião, e naquele momento sua voz veio enérgica e forte. "Afinal, você ainda está vivo. Ainda há ar em seus pulmões. Você ainda respira e por isso não deve desistir!"

Shaoran meramente balançou a cabeça.

"Qual o sentido de viver quando não se tem mais o que buscar? Qual o sentido de viver se, após todo o esforço e finda a labuta, tudo que se contempla é a escuridão?"

"Não perca as esperanças!" Chrono bradou, e naquele momento o ancião pareceu adquirir um brilho novo e grandioso. Shaoran admirou-se com a magnitude daquele ser. "Este é o lugar onde tudo termina... Mas também é o lugar onde tudo começa."

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça. Chrono parecia um ser realmente divino. Seu corpo exalava uma energia pura, tão antiga quanto o Tempo e tão formidável quanto o milagre da Criação. Apenas por um momento. Então, a energia se foi. O brilho que antes o envolvia faiscou e desapareceu, restando apenas sua lembrança efêmera. E Chrono voltou a parecer um velhinho frágil e gorducho.

"O lugar onde tudo começa?" indagou Shaoran, ainda incerto do que acabara de ouvir. Chrono assentiu e esticou a mão na direção do guerreiro. O jovem ponderou por um instante, mas acabou por aceitar a ajuda oferecida.

Levantou-se e contemplou o ambiente ao seu redor. O lugar tinha a aparência de estar perdido no meio do nada. Shaoran podia sentir o chão sob seus pés, mas tinha a sensação estranha de estar flutuando. A escuridão ainda predominava, soberana e absoluta. Paradoxalmente, ainda assim era possível ver a uma distância considerável. Por toda parte, várias janelas podiam ser vistas, flutuando em meio ao negrume daquele lugar estranho.

"Sim, meu rapaz, o lugar onde tudo começa." falou Chrono com sua voz rouca. "Tenho acompanhado você há algum tempo, sabe? Que aventura, hein! Quisera eu ter uma aventura dessas!"

Shaoran fitou o velho longamente, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.

"Aventura? O senhor acha que isso é somente uma aventura? Uma missão grandiosa como esta é muito mais do que uma simples aventura!"

"Talvez para você, que ainda é tão jovem." disse Chrono ao mesmo tempo em que alisava a longa barba branca. "Mas um dia você aprenderá que tudo na existência é relativo. E para mim, que já testemunhei incontáveis vidas de homens, sua Jornada é algo quase insignificante."

Houve uma pequena pausa. Shaoran ainda fitava o ancião a sua frente. Chrono respirou fundo e continuou.

"Não nego que seja deveras interessante ficar olhando os rumos do universo, mas é um tanto entediante passar a eternidade fazendo a mesma coisa, sabe? Tem vezes que eu gostaria de tomar o lugar de algumas pessoas... Imagina se eu estivesse no lugar de Carlos Magno ou comandando as tropas da Marinha Inglesa!" falou Chrono, empolgado, estufando o peito e batendo continência. Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas diante da visão, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava o ancião como um oficial da Marinha Real... Em sua mente formou-se a imagem de um velho vestindo o uniforme britânico. A figura brandia desajeitadamente uma espada. A barba branca balançava ao vento e os cabelos longos caíam-lhe sobre os olhos. A barriga saliente, era claramente visível sob a camisa branca do uniforme.

O jovem balançou a cabeça com força, tentando por tudo afastar o pensamento de sua mente. Ergueu os olhos e tornou a fitar Chrono, que ainda tinha o ar sonhador. Meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, perguntando-se mentalmente como aquele velho louco e obtuso poderia ser o poderoso Ancião dos Tempos.

Tornou a olhar ao seu redor, dessa vez com mais cuidado. As inúmeras janelas que enchiam o lugar se estendiam por metros e metros a perder de vista. Eram feitas em madeira escura, minuciosamente talhadas. Não possuíam vidro, tampouco travas, mas todas, sem exceção, estavam fechadas.

Passou a caminhar em torno das janelas flutuantes. Afinal, se havia janelas, em algum lugar haveria de ter uma porta.

"O que procuras?" indagou Chrono, observando calmamente o jovem perscrutar o local.

"Uma porta por onde eu possa sair. Não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo. Já demorei demais." Shaoran respondeu decidido.

"Tenha calma, jovem." falou o Ancião. "Por que tanta pressa?"

"Preciso me encontrar com meus amigos o quanto antes. Eles precisam saber sobre Amanda."

"Ah, a pressa da juventude..." suspirou Chrono com o olhar perdido ao longe. "Para vocês, nada pode esperar. Tudo precisa ser tão imediato. Acalme-se, rapaz. Descanse, recomponha-se, dê um tempo para si mesmo. Afinal, você passou por muitas provações."

Shaoran meneou a cabeça impacientemente, controlando-se para não ser rude com o homem. Parou, fitou uma das janelas fechadas e respirou fundo.

"O senhor não entende." ele disse com a voz rouca. "Algo muito grande vai acontecer! Preciso avisá-los, o tempo urge!"

Chrono soltou uma gargalhada alta e estridente, pegando Shaoran de surpresa. O jovem franziu o cenho e, por um breve instante, chegou a pensar que o velho havia perdido a pouca sanidade que aparentava ter. Chrono gargalhava freneticamente, curvando-se para frente. Respirava rapidamente e tornava a gargalhar.

"Desculpe!" ele disse, tentando recuperar o controle. "Desculpe, mas foi muito engraçado. O tempo urge..." e tornou a gargalhar.

"Perdão pela minha falta de senso de humor, mas eu gostaria de saber o que foi tão engraçado." sussurrou o guerreiro, mostrando claramente que havia se ofendido com a atitude do velho.

"Ora, meu rapaz, você está no Fim dos Tempos! Aqui, tudo nasce e tudo termina! Aqui todo o tempo existe e não existe tempo algum! Aqui o Tempo é nosso amigo e não nosso rival!" falou o ancião, lentamente recuperando o controle.

O jovem Lobo piscou, repreendendo-se mentalmente por aquela falha. Tinha que prestar mais atenção ao que dizia ou fazia... Aquele velho não deixava nada passar desapercebido.

Sentou-se sobre algo semelhante a um degrau, logo abaixo do parapeito de uma das janelas flutuantes. Respirou fundo e sentiu a aura ancestral daquele lugar entrar por suas narinas, chegar até seus pulmões, e de lá se espalhar por todo seu corpo. Sentiu um calafrio e um arrepio muito forte correu por sua espinha. Chrono sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Vá com calma, rapaz. Não precisa tomar todo o ar para si." ele brincou, dando um tapinha nas costas do chinês. Então levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar em círculos.

Shaoran sentia-se cansado. Agora que tinha se acalmado podia sentir o quanto seu corpo precisava de descanso. Os músculos treinados estavam doloridos pelo esforço da Jornada e das incessantes batalhas. Suas mãos, calejadas pelos anos, estavam enrijecidas e inchadas. Até mesmo o peso de suas roupas parecia incomodá-lo. Seu árduo treinamento fora capaz de fazê-lo esquecer a dor durante o momento crítico. Mas naquela hora, quando ele se permitiu por um breve instante relaxar, todos os tributos pelos seus esforços foram cobrados. Seus olhos ficaram subitamente pesados. O jovem lutou contra o sono que teimava em domá-lo. Sem sucesso. Logo, o Lobo foi subjugado e Shaoran mergulhou em um sono sem sonhos. Não muito longe, Chrono sorriu.

"Descanse bem, rapaz. Vai precisar de forças dobradas para aquilo que virá."

* * *

Acordou de um sobressalto, sem saber quantas horas haviam se passado. Olhou para os lados, ainda sonolento. Piscou algumas vezes até seus olhos conseguirem focalizar alguma coisa. Não havia muito para ver entretanto, ainda estava sob o parapeito da janela, rodeado pela imensidão do Fim dos Tempos.

Não muito longe, Chrono espiava atentamente uma das janelas. Shaoran tossiu levemente e o velho desviou sua atenção para o jovem.

"Já acordado?" ele indagou ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a janela. "Como se sente?"

"Bem." Shaoran respondeu. "Quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?"

Chrono balançou a cabeça.

"Rapaz, você ainda não entendeu que neste lugar o Tempo não importa. Pare de se preocupar com o Tempo, pois ele aqui está sob minha vontade e meu capricho. Com um pensamento, eu poderia fazê-lo voltar à infância ou até mesmo fazê-lo envelhecer!" bradou o Ancião, e no instante seguinte Shaoran sentiu-se subitamente estranho. Olhou com assombro para suas mãos enrugadas e deixou escapar um suspiro de espanto. Suas pernas já não tinham a mesma força e seus olhos estavam cansados. Então, no instante seguinte, estava normal novamente. Olhou para Chrono, que sorria abertamente. O chinês via claramente o quanto aquilo o divertia.

"É estranho." ele murmurou, assim que se recobrou do susto. "É estranho não ter que se preocupar com o Tempo."

"Isso porque vocês são ensinados a vida toda a se preocupar com ele." Chrono falou, constatando o óbvio. "Vocês estão sempre com tanta pressa. Desde cedo, as pessoas são ensinadas a correr, a fazer o dia... Como é mesmo a palavra? 'Render'! Correm de um lado para o outro freneticamente, movidos por uma paranóia insana que os engolfa e os engole."

"É como dizem, tempo é dinheiro." falou Shaoran.

"Perdão, mas não é." Chrono o interrompeu severamente. "Tempo não é e nunca foi dinheiro. Acha mesmo que a vida foi feita para ser vivida com pressa? O tempo que as pessoas têm na Terra é tão curto. Vocês deveriam aproveitar mais o presente que lhes foi dado."

"Presente?" inquiriu Shaoran.

"A vida, meu rapaz! Um mundo tão vasto diante de seus olhos e você não se dão conta. Tudo que sabem fazer é contar dinheiro! Não entendo como conseguem ser tão cegos. Bem, como eu poderia entender se nem mesmo Ele entende."

"Ele?" Shaoran murmurou. "Quem é ele?"

Chrono o fitou, descrente.

"Ele, ora! O Demiurgo! Kami Sama! Jeová, Allah, Deus ou seja lá como você o chama. É realmente engraçado, não é? Ele enviou anjos e mensageiros aos homens e cada um resolveu entender de uma maneira diferente... Olha só no que tudo isso resultou. Quando Ele os criou, acho nem mesmo sua infindável sabedoria foi capaz de prever o caos que vocês armariam!"

Shaoran não soube ao certo o que dizer. Ponderou por um instante sobre as palavras do ancião, pensando nas pessoas que o rodeavam, em suas atitudes e suas crenças. Não era difícil concordar com as palavras do velho. A verdade que elas carregavam era clara e cristalina. Chrono, entretanto, não parecia prestar atenção ao rapaz. Estava com o olhar ao longe, perdido em pensamentos.

Shaoran passou a olhar aquelas estranhar janelas flutuantes. Correu os dedos pela estrutura de madeira e tocou nas dobradiças de ferro. Aquilo aparentava estar lá há milênios, entretanto seu aspecto ainda se mantinha novo. A janela não possuía trinco ou qualquer mecanismo de trava, o que acabou por deixar o rapaz curioso. Tentou abrir uma delas, mas seu esforço se mostrou completamente em vão.

Deixou de lado a janela e tornou a fitar Chrono, que ainda parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ficou observando o velho em silêncio. Vez ou outra o ancião balbuciava algo para si mesmo, coçava o topo da cabeça calva, e tornava a fitar coisa alguma. A princípio pareceu engraçado ver aquela cena tão incomum mas, ao cabo de alguns minutos, aquilo começou a entediá-lo profundamente.

Levantou-se de supetão, o que acabou por chamar a atenção de Chrono. O Ancião parou de murmurar palavras desconexas e passou a fitar Shaoran. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente vazios e opacos, muito diferentes dos olhos alegres, vivos e irritantemente risonhos que o velho possuía.

"Olá!" ele cumprimentou. "Quem é você?"

Shaoran piscou por alguns segundos, atordoado com a pergunta.

"Perdão, senhor?"

"Quem é você?" repetiu Chrono, estendendo os dedos gorduchos na direção do jovem. A mão pesada do velho tocou seu ombro e Shaoran estremeceu. Chrono recuou um pouco e seu olhar gelado correu o jovem dos pés à cabeça.

"Está ficando louco? Eu cheguei aqui há tempos!"

"Você é o Escolhido!" Chrono gritou subitamente, assustando o rapaz. Sua voz estava estranhamente gutural e monstruosa. Shaoran deu um passo para trás, tropeçou e caiu sobre o vazio que havia sob seus pés. "Não importa qual caminho escolha trilhar, todos eles conduzirão ao mesmo desfecho. Sete vezes o mundo vai girar. Sete trombetas irão soar. O Sol será Eclipsado e o céu se tingirá de vermelho. E aqueles que dormem nas sombras irão acordar de seu sono. Sua caminhada apenas começou."

Chrono urrou, tremendo loucamente. Então balançou a cabeça com força e seus olhos voltaram às órbitas. Piscou algumas vezes e, por fim, tornou a fitar Shaoran. Novamente sorriu para o jovem.

"Do que falávamos mesmo? Ei, o que está fazendo aí no chão?" ele perguntou, e o jovem notou que a alegria havia voltado aos seus olhos. Shaoran o fitou com desconfiança.

"O que disse agora há pouco?" ele inquiriu num fio de voz. Chrono não pareceu entender.

"Perguntei o que estávamos falando. Parece que eu saí do ar um pouco. Sabe como é, rapaz, é a idade."

O ancião soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e passou a mão na barba branca, alisando-a de ponta a ponta.

"Estávamos falando sobre Deus e o Tempo." disse Shaoran, ainda encarando o homem. Ele não parecia se lembrar do que havia falado antes.

_Velho maluco_, pensou o jovem.

Chrono sorriu.

"Sim!" exclamou. "Sim, Deus! O que me lembra que preciso devolver-lhe aquela Caixa de Raios que peguei emprestado em nosso último encontro para o chá... Sim, isso, a caixa... Mas não! Nós não falamos sobre o Tempo, meu rapaz!"

O chinês resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível a respeito da falta de sanidade do velho.

"Não, meu rapaz, eu sou perfeitamente são!" bradou o velho, pegando o rapaz de surpresa. Chrono podia ler seus pensamentos! "Não duvide de minha sanidade. Apenas estou aqui há tempo demais... Não tenho muita companhia, sabe, este lugar é meio deserto."

Shaoran notou uma ponta de tristeza na voz do ancião e só então se deu conta de como aquele senhor era solitário. Ele já havia mencionado antes que não tinha muita companhia, mas somente naquele momento o jovem assimilou por completo suas palavras. Olhou Chrono, mas desta vez viu o ancião com outros olhos. Ele já não parecia um velho louco e risonho, mas sim um senhor em idade avançada que precisava de companhia. Não devia ser fácil manter sozinho a corrente do tempo.

"Deve ver difícil para você passar a eternidade preso neste lugar, não é?" indagou. Chrono soltou uma risada desanimada.

"Sim, rapaz, você não tem idéia do quanto. Vivo, mas não posso morrer. Esta é minha maior bênção e também minha maior maldição."

Ficaram em silêncio. Shaoran fitava Chrono sem parar, ainda tentando digerir suas palavras. _Não posso morrer. Esta é minha maior bênção e minha maior maldição._ Nunca realmente pensara em como a imortalidade podia ser cruel. Uma mistura de sentimentos tomou conta de seu coração. Imaginou o que aquilo significava, até que finalmente compreendeu: estava com dó de Chrono.

"Eu poderia fazer companhia, se o senhor quiser." ele disse. O ancião ergueu os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de ouvir. Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele voltou a sorrir. Mas diferente das outras vezes, aquele era um sorriso puro, que refletia seu coração naquele momento. E Shaoran não precisou pensar para saber o que ele sentia: Chrono estava agradecido.

Retomaram a conversa, dessa vez em um clima bem menos pesado do que o anterior.

"Que tal falar sobre o tempo agora?" Shaoran perguntou, arrancando uma gargalhada de Chrono.

"Sim, rapaz, seria muito propício!" ele respondeu, dando um tapinha nas costas do jovem. "O tempo... Já que vamos passar algum tempo juntos, é melhor que eu te explique algumas coisas, não é mesmo?"

Shaoran riu da empolgação de seu anfitrião. E que ótimo anfitrião ele era! Agora que havia esquecido sua mágoa e compreendido o coração de Chrono ele fora capaz de ver o quanto aquele velho biruta podia ser inteligente, sagaz e, acima de tudo, sábio!

"E foi então que eu percebi que havia esquecido de girar a ampulheta!" disse, Chrono, arrancando uma gostosa risada de Shaoran.

"Imagino que deve ter sido uma confusão, não é mesmo?" o rapaz indagou.

"Sim, e como! Daquela vez eu tive que correr para consertar tudo antes que o curso do tempo fosse alterado drasticamente. Foi meu primeiro erro. E o único também... Ele ficou tão nervoso, por pouco Suas mãos sagradas não puxaram minhas orelhas!" ele falou, cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos."

Shaoran sorria abertamente, como não fazia há tempos desde que aquela loucura toda começara.

"Mas sabe quem realmente queimou os miolos de tanto desespero?" Chrono perguntou, recebendo uma negativa. "Os três Dragões... Eles ficaram louquinhos tentando arrumar tudo."

"Os Dragões?" indagou Shaoran, surpreso e visivelmente interessando. "Os Dragões do Tempo? O senhor os conhece?"

"Mas é claro que eu os conheço, meu jovem! Quem você acha que os criou?" exclamou o ancião, sorrindo. Shaoran balançou a cabeça, por que será que não estava surpreso com aquilo? "É muito engraçado vê-los daqui de cima. E eles acham que controlam alguma coisa... Coitados."

"Mas por que o senhor não interfere? Afinal, lá eles ganham o mérito por coisas que você faz!"

Mas Chrono simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

"Não, meu jovem, é assim que deve ser. Eu não tenho nada a provar para ninguém — exceto, talvez, a Ele. Sei o valor que possuo. É sempre assim com os seres da Terra, olham somente aquilo que querem ver. Os grandes imperadores enxergavam a si mesmos como os governantes dos povos, não é mesmo? E os povos os viam como seus verdadeiros governantes. Todos estavam ocupados demais com seus afazeres — uns mandando e outros sendo mandados —, para perceber que as coisas não são tão simples assim." houve uma breve pausa antes que o velho resolvesse retomar a palavra "O Mundo não gira em vão, meu jovem! Não senhor! Há muito mais por trás de tudo isso do que as imagens e as aparências deixam transparecer! E muitas vezes, aqueles que realmente fazem acontecer permanecem no anonimato."

Shaoran nada falou, apenas olhou para Chrono que parecia resignado à idéia de permanecer desconhecido para a maioria das pessoas por toda eternidade. O jovem não sabia se teria a mesma força que o ancião para suportar tudo aquilo. Em sua cabeça, aqueles que mereciam a glória deveriam possuí-la.

Decidiu mudar de assunto rapidamente. Sua mente não conseguiria chegar a conclusão alguma naquele momento.

Levantou-se e fitou uma das janelas flutuantes.

"O que tem atrás dessas janelas?" ele indagou. Chrono levantou-se e se aproximou dele.

"Cada uma delas mostra um lugar no espaço e no tempo. Através delas eu monitoro o Universo e direciono a linha do tempo. Cada uma delas é uma página da imensa História da Humanidade." Shaoran ergueu as mãos, querendo mais uma vez abrir aquela janela, mas o ancião segurou seu braço antes que ele pudesse tocar na madeira. "Há coisas que os olhos mortais não devem ver."

O rapaz rapidamente afastou a mão, desculpando-se por seu gesto. Então puxou outro assunto. E depois mais outro, e outro ainda. Ambos se divertiram bastante na companhia um do outro e, juntos, puderam esquecer por um momento das aflições que tanto os preocupavam. O Fim dos Tempos nunca testemunhara tanta alegria.

É bem verdade que naquele lugar o tempo não passa realmente. Entretanto, se pudesse contar o tempo — ou se estivesse interessado nisso —, Shaoran teria percebido que as horas logo viraram dias. E os dias viraram meses. E os meses, anos...

Shaoran aprendeu muito com Chrono. E Chrono aprendeu muito com Shaoran. Trocaram experiências, opiniões, falaram de tudo e de nada. Criaram laços, fortes como a corda de um marinheiro e suaves como um lenço de seda. Laços de cumplicidade, amor e companheirismo; laços de amizade.

Por fim, quando o mundo completou mais um ciclo e as estrelas do firmamento se tornaram um pouco menos brilhantes, Chrono percebeu que o momento da despedida havia chegado. E mesmo sabendo das responsabilidades do rapaz e de sentir uma imensa gratidão pelo que ele havia feito, o ancião não pôde deixar de se entristecer um pouco com a partida de seu amigo.

"Está na hora de voltar, Shaoran." ele disse, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do guerreiro. "Seu destino o aguarda. Já postergamos este momento por tempo demais."

"Tem razão." falou Shaoran. "Entretanto, eu permaneci aqui por muito tempo e já não sinto mais a força que tinha antes."

Olhou para suas mãos, mais velhas do que ele podia se recordar. Contemplou seu reflexo contra o vidro de uma das janelas e assustou-se quando viu a farta barba que ganhara. E foi só então que se deu conta de que desligara-se de sua missão por muito tempo. Tempo demais. E agora que devia retomá-la, sua disposição já não era a mesma.

"Ora, rapaz, isso nunca foi problema." disse Chrono estendendo as mãos em sua direção. Shaoran sentiu um formigamento tomar conta de todo seu corpo. No instante seguinte, seu velho vigor estava de volta. Suas mãos estavam fortes novamente e ansiavam pelo toque de sua espada. E ele percebeu que o tempo não passara realmente. Tudo estava como um dia fora.

Olhou para Chrono e sorriu. A hora da despedida havia chegado. Não esqueceria nunca daquele velho tão maluco e tão sábio.

"Venha." disse o ancião.

"Para onde?" indagou o novamente jovem Shaoran.

"Está na hora de te mostrar aquilo que nenhum olhar mortal jamais contemplou." ele respondeu, caminhando para perto de uma janela. Com um movimento de sua mão a vidraça se abriu, juntamente com a persiana de madeira. Do outro lado, Shaoran pôde ver Sakura na passarela do tempo. Não muito longe estava o corpo mutilado e disforme de Hanz. Sakura parecia estar desesperada, procurando por alguma coisa. Então, um portal se abriu e de dentro deles vieram Eriol, Katrina, Kirsten, Patrick e Dawn. A Guardiã da Luz abraçou Sakura. Eriol pareceu perguntar algo, e a resposta de Sakura chocou a todos. Os amigos começaram a olhar para todos os cantos com uma grande urgência estampada em seus olhos. E foi só então que Shaoran se deu conta.

"Sou eu quem eles estão procurando! Preciso voltar!"

"Então volte!" disse Chrono.

"Mas como?" indagou o chinês.

Chrono riu.

"Tolinho! É só pular a janela!"

Shaoran balançou a cabeça. Chrono jamais mudaria. Sorriu e seus olhos se encontraram com os do ancião.

"Adeus, rapaz. Obrigado por tudo. Poucos teriam feito o que fez para ajudar um velho como eu. Boa sorte em sua Jornada."

"Adeus, meu amigo." disse Shaoran. "Não esquecerei tudo o que aprendi aqui."

"Eu sei que não." respondeu o velho. "Quando voltar, será como se nada disso houvesse acontecido. Ninguém mais deve saber o que você viu aqui. Guarde isso para sempre em seu coração."

Shaoran assentiu. Abraçaram-se forte, passando energia um ao outro. Então, respirando fundo, o guerreiro subiu no degrau que havia logo abaixo do parapeito da janela. Respirou fundo, contou até dez e pulou para o outro lado, onde Sakura e seus amigos o esperavam.

"Valete, liberi." disse Chrono, sorrindo, antes de fechar a janela mais uma vez.

* * *

"Shaoran! Sakura! Entrem!" gritaram Kirsten e Patrick ao mesmo tempo. Observaram os dois jovens atravessarem o portal e sumirem na direção da passarela do tempo. Gritaram por Eriol, Katrina e Dawn, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se aproximar, Zilah atacou Patrick.

O Cavaleiro saltou e concentrou todas as suas forças para rechaçar o ataque.

"O portal!" ele ouviu Kirsten gritar e só então percebeu que tivera que desviar sua energia do ritual. O portal vacilou por um instante e desapareceu com um estalo alto e agudo. Patrick tornou a pisar no chão e fitou Zilah, que gritava uma enxurrada de amargos palavrões contra o guerreiro.

Juntos, Kirsten e Patrick voltaram a duelar contra os zumbis invocados por Christian. Logo ao lado, Eriol e Katrina enfrentavam Mikhael.

A Guardiã da Luz saltou e invocou uma tempestade de raios que fulminou o campo e varreu dele o enxame de zumbis. Então, Dawn ergueu os braços e todo o local foi tomado por labaredas rubras. Os quatro bruxos começaram a ser encurralados.

Mikhael gritou para seus companheiros e eles se re-agruparam em torno de seu líder. Um de costas para o outro, eles tentaram rechaçar a muralha de fogo que se fechava ao seu redor. Sua distração deu a Eriol o tempo que ele precisava para concentrar seu poder.

Ergueu o báculo em riste e fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se e reuniu todas as suas forças. Em seu íntimo, ele rezava para aquilo funcionar. Aquele feitiço consumiria quase toda sua força e ele ficaria vulnerável após o ataque. Ao seu lado, Katrina sentiu a energia que havia em todo aquele local começar a se agitar e confluir para um mesmo lugar: a ponta do báculo de Eriol. As densas nuvens que acobertavam o céu se dissiparam e a luz voltou a tocar o solo. Ao ver o astro regente de Eriol brilhar ao longe no firmamento, Katrina compreendeu o que ele pretendia.

"Cubram os olhos!" ela ordenou a Kirsten e Patrick. Agarrando Dawn, a Guardiã da Luz se abaixou e cobriu a garota. Bem a tempo! No momento seguinte o Sol brilhou ainda mais forte. Sua luz ofuscante se espalhou pela planície e concentrou-se, fulminando tudo aquilo que tocava. Eriol estava usando a energia do Sol em um ataque terrível e devastador. Naquele instante, por um breve momento, o universo brilhou, para depois tornar a mergulhar em sua escuridão eterna.

Mikhael quase não teve tempo de reagir ao ataque do inglês. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a energia do Sol queimando a campina. Pensando rápido, ele fez a única coisa que podia: concentrou seus poderes e teleportou seu grupo para longe dali. Aquela havia sido a terceira vez que Eriol escapava com vida de seu ataque.

Quando tudo acabou, Mikhael e seu grupo não mais se encontravam na planície. O silêncio reinava absoluto. Katrina se levantou e estendeu a mão para Dawn. Kirsten e Patrick abriram os olhos, estupefatos com a magia que haviam presenciado. Eriol continuava em pé, com o báculo erguido.

Sentindo todas as suas forças se esvaírem, o mago deixou cair o báculo, que voltou a tomar a forma de chave. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele foi de encontro ao chão.

"Eriol!" disse Katrina, correndo para ajudar o amigo.

"Eu estou bem." ele murmurou. "O último feitiço exauriu minhas energias por completo. Preciso de alguns minutos para me recompor."

Pegou sua chave e colocou-a em torno do pescoço. Então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de fumaça daquele lugar.

"Tanta destruição." ele murmurou. "Será que vale a pena?"

"Foi necessário." disse Katrina, olhando ao seu redor e contemplando a planície arrasada. "Você não teve escolha."

"Será que não?" ele replicou melancólico. Colocou-se de pé e observou a campina. A grama que um dia fora verde havia sido reduzida a cinzas. O cheiro de fumaça e morte pairava no ar, para lembrar a todos que um dia houvera vida naquele lugar. Não muito longe, Eriol contemplou a flor que vira antes da batalha. Suas pétalas jaziam no chão, despedaçadas, uma mera lembrança de seu esforço para sobreviver.

Aproximou-se do que restara da planta e ajoelhou-se sobre a terra. Tomou as pétalas nas mãos, cavou um buraco no solo e as enterrou, pedindo perdão por tanta destruição. Não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto diante daquele cenário estéril. Vidas inocentes não deveriam sofrer com suas disputas.

Katrina murmurou uma prece rápida em nome de sua deusa. Então, Patrick e Kirsten voltaram-se para o grupo.

"O portal está aberto novamente. Devemos nos apressar para reencontrar Sakura e Shaoran." falou Kirsten. Todos assentiram e cruzaram o portal.

Ao saírem do outro lado, depararam-se com uma Sakura desesperada. A garota andava de um lado para o outro, gritando o nome de Shaoran.

"O que houve?" indagou Katrina. Sakura se atirou em seus braços.

"O Shaoran! Ele desapareceu! Hanz nos atacou! Shaoran o derrotou, mas depois ele teve um novo ataque de dor e no momento seguinte não estava mais aqui!" a jovem falava rapidamente, agitando as mãos no ar e apontando para o corpo deformado do demônio.

"Tenha calma!" interpelou Eriol, colocando as mãos nos ombros da amiga. "Conte-nos o que houve, Sakura."

E a jovem passou a narrar os fatos que se sucederam após eles terem caído na passarela. O ataque de Hanz, a cólera de Shaoran, o beijo e, por fim, o desaparecimento do rapaz.

Eriol balançou a cabeça.

"Você teve contato amoroso com ele?" indagou Kirsten. "Em nome dos Dragões! Isso pode ter conseqüências muito graves para todas as dimensões."

Sakura ficou ainda mais pálida ao ouvir aquilo e o sentimento de culpa por ter deixado seu coração falar mais alto a invadiu.

"Não se preocupe." disse Eriol, sorrindo para a amiga. "Não foi sua culpa. Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Tudo que temos de fazer agora é dar um jeito de encontrar Shaoran."

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se mover, porém, Shaoran caiu na passarela, vindo de lugar algum. O jovem sentiu todos os olhares recaírem sobre ele e viu o espanto que sua chegada havia causado nos amigos.

"Shaoran!" Sakura gritou, correndo para abraçar o rapaz. "Tudo bem com você? Está doendo algum lugar?"

"Calma, Sakura!" disse ele, divertido com a reação da garota. "Eu estou bem, verdade!"

Eriol se aproximou, olhando fixamente para o chinês. Shaoran notou um brilho forte e sobrenatural em seus olhos. O inglês o examinou dos pés à cabeça com interesse, fato que despertou a curiosidade do chinês.

"Posso saber o que houve, Eriol? Pare de me rodear como um abutre!" ele falou.

"Incrível!" ele murmurou. "Isso é algo que não acontece todo dia."

Shaoran o fitou com um olhar interrogativo. Ainda não tinha entendido o que o mago tanto examinava.

"Sua energia está, de algum modo, diferente, meu amigo." falou o inglês, com seu costumeiro sorriso. "Você passou por experiências, viu e ouviu coisas que ninguém jamais teve a oportunidade saber. Guarde isso com você, cuide bem dessas memórias, pois elas sem dúvida lhe valerão muito um dia."

O guerreiro o fitou boquiaberto. Eriol não poderia saber o que ele havia passado... ou podia? A dúvida tomou sua mente, mas ele logo a afastou. Não importava realmente. Tudo que importava era que ele não esqueceria de Chrono e das coisas que havia aprendido com o ancião.

"Temos que correr!" disse Patrick, interrompendo os pensamentos de Shaoran. "Falta pouco agora para alcançarmos nosso objetivo."

"Não!" disse Shaoran. "Nosso inimigo é outro, alguém mais poderoso; alguém que acobertou sua presença atrás de Mikhael e seu grupo e agora rasteja nas sombras rumo ao seu objetivo. Já ouviram falar de Amanda Kasperhouser?"

Katrina soltou um soluço de surpresa e olhou para Eriol, que também parecia ter sido pego desprevenido. Kirsten e Patrick trocaram olhares confidentes e apertaram forte o punho de suas espadas.

"Amanda Kasperhouser? Shaoran, conte-nos tudo que sabe!" ordenou Eriol.

As horas que se seguiram foram repletas de revelações preocupantes. Eriol contou a Shaoran quem era Amanda e o guerreiro contou o que sabia sobre o plano da feiticeira. A tensão voltara a se instalar no grupo, que agora sabia o quanto aquela conspiração era grande e perigosa.

"Não percamos tempo então." disse Patrick se levantando. Juntos, ele e Kirsten abriram outro portal, não muito longe de onde estavam. Então, determinados a deter Amanda e colocar fim ao seu plano insano, o grupo de amigos cruzou o portal.

* * *

Tradução das falas em Latim ditas por Chrono:

Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei. — Acorde de seu sonho, minha criança.

Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali. — Acorde de seu sonho, criança destinada.

Valete, liberi. — Adeus, criança.

* * *

Nome: Patrick Lancaster

País de Origem: Inglaterra

Idade: 47 anos

Data de Nascimento: 13 de Novembro de 1959

Tipo Sanguíneo: A

Posto: Cavaleiro Sênior e Segundo Sacerdote da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo.

Passatempo: Ler, tocar piano e comprar livros.

Ficha Pessoal: Patrick nasceu em Liverpool, na Inglaterra, onde estudou em um rígido colégio tradicional. Desde cedo aprendeu a ter responsabilidade para conciliar a escola e os rigorosos treinos aos quais era submetido.

Descendente direto da família Lancaster, protagonista da Guerra das Duas Rosas, Patrick foi educado para ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Estudou etiqueta e aprendeu a se portar nas mais diversas situações. As festas de gala eram constantes em sua vida, bem como o luxo que seu nome carregava. Mas nada daquilo o atraía. Patrick queria mais, queria poder ser livre, poder conquistar algo com suas próprias mãos. Assim, empenhou-se em aprender tudo que podia para poder entrar na Ordem do Tempo e dar à sua vida um rumo diferente, longe daquela cela de ouro.

Aprovado com louvor nos exames de admissão, Patrick logo avançou dentro da Ordem. Seus primeiros passos rumo à sua liberdade haviam sido dados. Cursou Letras em Oxford e especializou-se em Línguas Antigas, principalmente Latim e Hebraico.

Conheceu Durval durante a Guerra do Golfo e o ajudou a se infiltrar na Biblioteca do Vaticano. Além disso, liderou inúmeras missões para a Ordem. Seu primeiro contato com Halig, o padre inglês do século XII, aconteceu durante uma fuga de um feiticeiro rival. O padre o acolheu em sua casa e eles acabaram por se tornar grandes amigos.

Patrick parece ter alcançado a independência que tanto queria. Casado e pai de dois filhos, ele atualmente reside em Londres, onde trabalha como Bibliotecário em um colégio tradicional da região.

* * *

Antes de mais nada, me desculpem! Nossa, quatro meses! Eu sei que estou (muito) atrasado, mas juro que dei tudo de mim para poder escrever este capítulo o mais rápido que eu pude. Minha vida está um tanto complicada, e eu só consegui terminar este capítulo por causa do greve na faculdade. As aulas estavam puxadas e agora eu estou trabalhando em um jornal comunitário para crianças carentes de Bauru. Meu tempo está uma bagunça! Perguntem pra Naki, ou pra Yoruki ou pra Miaka! Elas têm acompanhado minhas aventuras durante este ano.

Bem, desculpas à parte, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Fiz o possível para compensar minha ausência com um capítulo bem legal. Finalmente o grupo tomou conhecimento dos planos da Amanda e agora correm contra o tempo para poder derrotá-la. Não bastasse terem que impedir a morte do Shaoran daquela dimensão, terão ainda que frustrar os planos diabólicos da feiticeira. Rezem para que eles consigam.

Tentei dar uma descontraída com o Shaoran no Fim dos Tempos. O encontro dele com Chrono era uma parte que eu estava ansioso para escrever! Me diverti muito imaginando esta parte. Para quem não conseguiu visualizar o Chrono, imaginem um velhinho gorducho, de bochechas rosadas, barbas brancas longas e olhos risonhos. Ele parece um Papai Noel, não é verdade? Agora imaginem ele em uma túnica cinza comprida com um capuz caído atrás das costas e vocês terão o Chrono que eu imaginei... Hehehe

No próximo capítulo uma grande reviravolta na trama os aguarda. O grupo consegue finalmente chegar no bosque no dia do ataque de Klaus. Agora eles terão de confrontar não só o Sacerdote Negro como também Mikhael e seu grupo. A seguir: "O Apagar de uma Luz".

Gostaria de agradecer a Bruna, a Talita e a Stella por toda a força e todo o apoio que me deram até agora. Sem vocês para agüentarem eu falando das minhas idéias malucas, este capítulo não teria saído. Obrigado.

Fico aguardando reviews e comentários, OK?

Até a próxima.

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.

Felipe S. Kai


	19. O Apagar de uma Luz

Capítulo Dezoito — O Apagar de uma Luz

"Não podemos perder tempo!" disse Patrick, levantando-se a ajeitando a espada no cinto. Juntos, ele e Kirsten abriram outro portal, não muito longe dali.

O grupo de amigos rapidamente caminhou pela passarela e atravessou o portal rumo ao seu destino. Cada um deles estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Shaoran sentiu seu corpo começar a rodopiar novamente. Sua visão ficou turva e o costumeiro zunido voltou aos seus ouvidos, enquanto sentia-se cair vertiginosamente rumo a lugar algum. Já estava quase se acostumando com aquela maldita sensação.

Fechou os olhos enquanto girava. O enjôo costumeiro não viera dessa vez, o que o deixou extremamente aliviado. Agora só rezava para sair logo daquele liquidificador gigante.

Ao lado dele, Eriol e Katrina pensavam em Amanda Kasperhouser. Há muito não ouviam falar da feiticeira e, até onde sabiam, ela estava morta. Pelo menos era o que eles acreditavam. Mas o Destino sempre se encarrega de nos pregar peças e, como sempre acontece quando se lida com o universo da magia, nada era realmente aquilo que parecia ser. Se Amanda atingisse seu objetivo, toda a humanidade estaria condenada.

O grupo aos poucos parou de girar e a claridade voltou a tocá-los. Lentamente eles sentiram a velocidade diminuir e seus pés puderam tocar solo firme. Quando finalmente conseguiram voltar a abrir os olhos, notaram que não mais estavam na Passarela do Tempo. Diante deles se exibia, imponente e majestosa, a cerejeira sagrada do Templo Tsukimine. Olharam ao para trás e puderam ver o pórtico de entrada erguendo-se alguns metros mais a frente. Um pequeno caminho de pedras ligava a árvore sagrada à entrada do pátio onde se encontravam. O Sol estava alto no céu e tocava o topo da frondosa árvore com seus raios quentes e revigorantes.

"Estamos no Templo!" gritou Kerberus, exasperado. "O bosque é do outro lado da cidade!"

"Tenha calma, Kerberus, temos tempo." disse Patrick consultando um relógio de bolso prateado, cuja tampa exibia o emblema da Ordem do Tempo. "De acordo com meus cálculos, estamos no início da tarde e o ataque de Klaus só ocorrerá na hora do crepúsculo."

"Ainda assim, como espera que cruzemos a cidade? Vocês parecem que vão para uma Feira Medieval ou algo do tipo vestidos desse jeito." falou o guardião.

"Ora, podemos nos teleportar até lá!" disse Sakura, pensativa. A idéia até que não era má. Eriol, entretanto, balançou veemente a cabeça, deixando clara sua reprovação.

"Não podemos." ele disse. "Devemos evitar utilizar nossos poderes por enquanto. Não podemos correr o risco de atrair atenções indesejadas, se é que me entendem. Além do mais, devemos poupar nossas energias. Creio que uma simples magia de camuflagem não irá comprometer nosso objetivo aqui."

E dizendo isso, a reencarnação de Clow estendeu as mãos na direção do grupo. Os trajes de batalha se iluminaram e deram lugar a trajes sociais.

_Nada mais simples,_ ele pensou, sorrindo.

"Agora vocês parecem um bando de executivos engomados." desdenhou Kerberus, fitando o grupo com um olhar de diversão.

"Pare de reclamar, Kero!" ralhou Sakura, dando um cascudo no topo da cabeça do guardião. Kerberus grunhiu uma série de palavras ininteligíveis e tornou a assumir sua forma falsa, seguido por Spinel, Yue e Ruby.

O grupo desatou a caminhar lentamente. A despeito do turbilhão de emoções pela qual passavam suas mentes e seus corações, eles não tinham pressa para chegar até o bosque. Como Patrick havia dito, pela primeira vez desde que a Jornada começara, eles tinham o tempo a seu favor.

Andavam com cuidado, evitando passar por locais onde poderiam encontrar qualquer pessoa conhecida. Não seria nada bom se isso acontecesse.

Enquanto andavam, Sakura pegou-se pensando no que ouvira na Passarela do Tempo sobre Amanda e seu plano monstruoso. Estava decidida a pará-la definitivamente. Em sua cabeça, os anos obscuros pelos quais havia sido obrigada a passar iam lentamente clareando. As provações, os sofrimentos, as lutas... Tudo havia sido apenas um aquecimento, uma preparação para aquele momento derradeiro, quando todas as suas habilidades seriam testadas.

Cerrou os punhos com força e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar. Sabia que em breve Shaoran estaria a salvo e teriam um problema a menos para esquentar a cabeça. Logo tudo aquilo estaria terminado. Finalmente os ventos da boa sorte pareciam soprar para eles. Havia, entretanto, uma última surpresa planejada pelo Destino. E nada no mundo poderia preparar Sakura para aquilo que estava por acontecer.

Continuaram andando cautelosamente, prestando atenção a tudo ao seu redor. Pé ante pé, os companheiros se aproximavam cada vez mais de seu destino, sua determinação se fortalecendo a cada passo.

Eriol ia na frente, tendo Katrina e Patrick ao seu lado. O jovem inglês caminhava com sua habitual elegância e imponência. Ao lado de Katrina e Patrick, a comitiva adquiria um aspecto quase nobre. Um pouco mais atrás vinham Nakuru e Yukito, seguidos de perto por Sakura, Kirsten e Dawn. Shaoran vinha por último, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e especulações.

O jovem lobo ainda guardava nitidamente em sua memória tudo que vivera no Fim dos Tempos. A imagem de Chrono desenhou-se em sua mente, clara como a alvorada, sorrindo exageradamente como o velho sempre fazia. Sentiria saudades dele, daquele jeito expansivo e ainda assim tão carinhoso que o ancião demonstrava.

Dawn olhava para todos os lados, ora admirada, ora assustada com todas aquelas estranhas construções, tão diferentes do que ela estava acostumada. Fitou um edifício demoradamente, pensando em como aquilo havia sido levantado. Aquela imensidão de concreto e cimento era quase esmagadora e fazia nascer no coração da garota um sentimento estranho e opressivo. Tudo aquilo era ordenado demais, certo demais, cético demais. Havia sim certa beleza naquilo tudo, mas não havia vida.

Por todos os lados, pessoas iam e vinham em um fluxo contínuo e ininterrupto. Não pareciam reparar umas nas outras, diferente do que acontecia no vilarejo onde vivera, onde todos se conheciam; onde as senhoras saudavam os transeuntes das janelas de suas casas e as crianças corriam pelas ruas, despreocupadas.

Nas ruas pavimentadas, gigantescos besouros de metal, dezenas deles, levavam suas vítimas ainda vivas em seu interior. A garota olhou para tudo aquilo horrorizada, que ser monstruoso podia conservar suas presas em seu estômago de forma tão vil? Conforme prosseguia, Dawn começou a sentir medo daquilo tudo. Era estranho demais... Horrível demais para ela suportar. Sua energia começou a oscilar perigosamente.

"Dawn, o que foi?" Kirsten perguntou, passando o braço em torno do ombro da garota.

"Como essas pessoas conseguem sorrir dentro desses monstros de metal?!" ela perguntou, chocada. Os companheiros se olharam, notando o quanto ela estava assustada com tudo aquilo. Kirsten tentou dizer algo, mas naquele momento uma viatura de polícia passou, sua sirene soando alto.

"Pare de gritar!" berrou a garota, levando as mãos aos ouvidos. Não houve tempo para ninguém reagir. No instante seguinte, um alto estrondo ecoou. O ruído agudo de freios e pneus cantando fez-se ouvir e a viatura explodiu, deixando somente cinzas e fuligem.

"Oh Deusa!" exclamou Sakura, seus olhos arregalados. Katrina correu e abraçou Dawn, que começou a chorar em seus braços.

"Não faz sentido!" a garota murmurou. "Isso tudo não faz nenhum sentido!"

"Tenha calma, criança." Katrina disse em seu ouvido. "Está tudo bem. Veja, aquilo não é um monstro, é um automóvel. Nós usamos aquilo para nos locomover. São como carruagens, mas sem cavalos."

"Sem cavalos? Mas como isso é possível?" ela perguntou inocentemente. Katrina sorriu melancolicamente e acariciou com suavidade o rosto dela, aparando as lágrimas que escorriam. A confusão no olhar da garota era evidente. "Isso não faz sentido nenhum! Este lugar está morto. Não há alegria aqui, somente uma frieza opressiva!"

Patrick balançou a cabeça. Ele deveria ter previsto isso. O choque cultural era muito grande. Para alguém acostumado à imensidão da natureza e à terra quente sob os pés, aquele conglomerado cinzento deveria parecer o Inferno na terra. Pois ali não existia cor, não existia vida, não existia calor algum. Havia apenas o frio do metal e do vidro, a monotonia do cimento e a disposição tão terrivelmente ordenada das construções ao redor. Pessoas em ternos caminhavam com pressa pela calçada, verificando seus relógios tão mecanicamente que não se podia dizer se as máquinas eram os relógios ou elas próprias. Cada reação, cada movimento parecia ser parte de um conjunto inconsciente e contínuo de gestos e expressões, repetidos a intervalos regulares previamente programados.

_Robôs_, pensou o cavaleiro, observando os pedestres. Algumas pessoas se aglomeraram em torno da viatura destruída. O som de murmúrios e exclamações encheu o ar e, por um breve instante, aquele lugar pareceu ter alguma vida. Então, o corpo de bombeiros veio e apagou o fogo. A agitação lentamente desvaneceu e com ela a sensação de vitalidade. Devagar as pessoas retomaram seus rumos, automaticamente, com o mesmo entusiasmo melancólico de antes, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Vamos sair daqui." Patrick falou com a voz vacilante. "É o melhor que temos a fazer."

Um a um eles se viraram e retomaram o caminho até o bosque. Katrina passou seu braço em torno do ombro de Dawn, oferecendo conforto a garota. Um profundo silêncio recaiu sobre os companheiros. Nada era proferido, mas eles sabiam que todos pensavam nas palavras de Dawn: _Este lugar está morto. Não há alegria aqui, somente uma frieza opressiva._

Chegaram ao bosque por volta das três horas. A tarde estava fresca, típica de início de Primavera, com uma brisa suave soprando por entre os galhos das árvores. Não fosse a tensão que pairava no ambiente, aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para um piquenique.

Dawn acabou por se acalmar e quando eles chegaram à mata a garota já estava totalmente restabelecida. Katrina ainda a abraçava quando eles pararam na frente do bosque. Adentraram o local cautelosamente, observando o suave movimento das árvores que balançavam com o vento.

"Este bosque é antigo." Katrina sussurrou. "Posso ouvir as vozes lamuriosas das almas que residem aqui. Seu lamento toca fundo meu coração."

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras da Guardiã da Luz. Os músculos de sua face se retraíram e ela ficou subitamente tensa. Ela também podia sentir as almas naquele lugar. Não as ouvia como Katrina, mas sabia que elas estavam lá.

"Aqui estamos." murmurou Shaoran.

"Sim. E agora nós esperamos." disse Eriol, desfazendo o feitiço das roupas e sentando-se em uma pedra logo ao lado.

_Amanda Kasperhouser_, pensou o inglês, franzindo o cenho. Aquele nome despertava no fundo de sua mente memórias antigas, de quando ele era conhecido como o Mago Clow Reed. Nessas memórias a lembrança de Amanda se confundia com outro nome: Klaus von Karajan. Conforme o véu obscuro de erguia, Eriol ia juntando as peças daquele intrínseco quebra cabeças, revivendo o terrível combate que se desenrolara naquele fatídico dia...

_

* * *

_

_Encontraram-se em um galpão que servia como depósito de uma nova fábrica de tecidos, mais uma que começara sua produção seguindo o grande alvoroço da Revolução Industrial na Inglaterra. Clow há dias tentava despistar o sacerdote, que parecia um chacal espreitando sua presa. Naquele momento, o feiticeiro mantinha seus sentidos alerta, pronto para se confrontar com o bruxo. _

_Ao seu lado, Satsuki tinha a expressão fechada. Junto com Yue e Kerberus, a jovem encarava profundamente seu rival. A aparência frágil dela contrastava com sua postura rígida e disciplinada. _

_Klaus sorriu. Atrás dele, seus dois servos trocaram olhares desdenhosos por baixo dos capuzes que escondiam seus rostos nas sombras._

_"Yuri! Allan! Matem!" ele ordenou. Os dois bruxos saltaram na direção de Clow, mas pararam ao ver Yue e Kerberus se colocarem na frente de seu mestre. _

_"Vocês lutarão contra nós!" rosnou o leão dourado, seus olhos brilhando com uma ferocidade assassina. _

_Os magos sorriram e avançaram. Os guardiões abriram as asas e voaram acima das cabeças de seus oponentes. Kerberus rugiu e lançou uma imensa bola de fogo na direção deles. Allan e Yuri ergueram as mãos espalmadas e soltaram um grito gutural. A bola de fogo vacilou e no instante seguinte evaporou no ar. A dupla se regozijou pela defesa bem sucedida, mas então percebeu a armadilha. O projétil havia sido apenas uma distração. Escondido no meio da fumaça, Yue se empertigou, ergueu as asas e desceu rodopiando, em um mergulho intenso e frenético. _

_"Pule!" gritou Yuri. Tarde demais. Allan tentou saltar, mas a asa forte do guardião o atingiu e ele foi de encontro ao chão. A dor que veio a seguir foi quase insuportável. Kerberus bradou e cravou suas garras no peito do homem, dilacerando carne e ossos. O feiticeiro engasgou e seu capuz caiu, revelando um rosto jovem e retorcido pelo medo. A última coisa que seus olhos captaram foi o porte altivo de Yue, indiferente à sua dor e agonia. _

_Yuri olhou horrorizado para o cadáver do companheiro, seu rosto coberto por uma máscara hedionda de fúria e ódio. Gritando alto, o mago se lançou em um ataque suicida contra os dois guardiões. Correndo loucamente, ele abriu os braços e clamou pelo poder destruidor de Hecate, Deusa Grega da Escuridão, invocando uma treva tão pesada que até mesmo a luz pareceu fugir com medo. Yue, entretanto, sendo um profundo conhecedor da escuridão, sorriu. Sua energia se espalhou e envolveu Yuri em sua própria sombra, de onde o bruxo nunca mais saiu. _

_"Bando de inúteis!" berrou Klaus, que enfrentava os dois irmãos. _

_Clow tateou os bolsos e retirou uma de suas recém criadas cartas. Satsuki olhou de relance e assentiu. Então, erguendo o báculo, o mago invocou o poder do Disparo. Dezenas de projéteis dourados foram atirados contra o bruxo, que saltou alto e os rebateu. _

_Klaus tornou a pisar em solo firme e juntou as mãos em uma prece obscura. As sombras que haviam no depósito se aglutinaram em um ser gigantesco, cuja aparência monstruosa por muito tempo permaneceria na memória de Clow. _

_A criatura atacou com seu toque frio, suas garras passando perigosamente por cima da cabeça de Clow. Apesar do tamanho brutal, o monstro era ágil. Seus ataques deixavam pouco espaço para o mago reagir. _

_Vendo seu irmão lutar contra o ser, Satsuki recuou um passo e se ajoelhou sobre o chão. Espalmou ambas as mãos sobre o solo, os polegares unidos, seus dedos formando um leque. Clamando a Bênção de Gaia, a feiticeira liberou seu poder. O galpão estremeceu e o solo se abriu sob os pés da criatura. A terra rugiu e engoliu o monstro, que caiu com um grito abafado. _

_Satsuki respirou satisfeita, vendo a grotesca criatura desaparecer sob a terra, mas sua alegria não durou muito. Ocupada com o monstro, a jovem maga não viu Klaus se aproximar sorrateiramente por trás dela. Com um grito de espanto ela sentiu seus músculos se contraírem e enrijecerem. Caiu sobre os joelhos, sem conseguir se mover. Sentido o suor escorrer por sua testa, Satsuki fechou os olhos. A lâmina fria de um punhal de dois gumes brincou entre seus longos cabelos escuros e pousou em seu pescoço. Klaus sorriu sadicamente para Clow e deslizou a lâmina pela garganta da garota. Clow nada conseguiu fazer. _

_O corpo da feiticeira caiu sobre o chão. A jovem suspirou e engasgou em desespero. E Clow nada pôde fazer senão assistir impotente, enquanto a vida deixava o corpo de sua irmã e carregava sua alma para longe; para um lugar onde ele não poderia segui-la. _

* * *

"Satsuki..." Eriol murmurou, sentindo os olhos úmidos. A lembrança da jovem feiticeira ainda parecia tão nítida em sua cabeça, tão viva, tão insuportavelmente clara. Subitamente, ele desejou não precisar mais compartilhar as memórias do Mago Clow. A dor estava estampada nelas e machucava seu ser de forma profunda.

O jovem inglês sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou. Shaoran o fitava com preocupação. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando tranqüilizar o guerreiro e mentalmente acalmar a si mesmo.

"Pensando?" Shaoran perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Eriol.

"Sim." ele respondeu. "Recordava-me dos velhos tempos, quando o Mago Clow ainda vivia. Tanta coisa aconteceu... Ele morreu e eu nasci. E só agora eu vejo que o propósito disso tudo é muito maior do que eu e até mesmo ele previu."

"Você renasceu, Eriol. Renasceu para terminar o que Clow não conseguiu. Ainda assim, a missão do Mago Clow nesse mundo parece ter sido cumprida antes que ele morresse."

Eriol suspirou e sorriu. "Sim, meu amigo, o Mago Clow cumpriu sua missão em vida."

"Eu não compreendo." disse Shaoran. Eriol o fitou de forma inquisitiva. "Como você sabe que ele cumpriu sua missão? Quero dizer, como saber se a hora de uma pessoa realmente chegou? Pois eu já vi pessoas viverem muito e ainda assim não fazerem nada realmente. E vi crianças viverem pouco e ainda assim deixarem para trás somente lembranças de alegria e felicidade."

"Então você já encontrou a resposta que procurava, meu amigo." respondeu Eriol, sorrindo como só ele sabia fazer. "O valor e a vida de uma pessoa não são medidos por aquilo que ela recebe, mas sim por aquilo que ela doa aos outros."

Shaoran sorriu e assentiu. Olhou ao seu redor. O Sol se movia rápido pelo firmamento, onde alguns pássaros voavam despreocupadamente. A brisa fresca havia parado de soprar e naquele momento já não fazia tanto calor. As árvores lançavam suas sombras em torno da clareira, formando um bonito mosaico em diversos tons de verde.

"Bem que o mundo podia parar agora, não é? Nem que fosse só por um instante." sussurrou Kirsten, sorrindo suavemente. Eriol concordou com a cabeça. Kero voou sobre as cabeças dos companheiros, desfrutando do ar melancólico mas ainda assim pacífico que a clareira proporcionava.

"Até parece um passarinho amarelo voando." brincou Sakura, apontando para o pequeno guardião. Todos riram com a comparação. Kero pousou sobre a cabeça da garota, meio emburrado com o comentário, mas ainda assim satisfeito por ver que as expressões carregadas de todos havia cedido espaço para um belo sorriso.

Katrina andava em círculos, atenta às vibrações do local. De vez em quando murmurava alguma coisa e sorria. Lentamente ela começou a cantarolar uma melodia suave, e logo a melodia se transformou em uma canção. As atenções de todos se voltaram para a Guardiã, cuja voz gentil parecia enternecer seus corações.

Canta o freixo ao vento  
A memória do passado  
Baixo, quieto e lento

Livra o coração do fardo  
Traz a paz merecida  
Deitam os seres lado a lado

Vozes da história esquecida  
Cujos ventos pelo mundo sopram  
Cantem a alegria perdida

Sakura sorriu, admirada com a sensação de paz que a voz de Katrina transmitia. Então, lentamente, inúmeros pontos luminosos começaram a se acender na clareira, vindos do bosque. Os pontos rodearam os amigos e vozes etéreas puderam ser ouvidas, juntando-se à canção de Katrina em um coral lindo e melancólico. Eram as vozes das almas que habitavam aquele bosque e que naquele momento transmitiam seus sentimentos aos companheiros.

Almas que dançam e rodam  
Contem-me sua eterna dor  
Mostrem-me porque choram

Relembrem o sentimento do amor  
Sintam a paz nova e revigorante  
Olhem do horizonte a beleza e a cor

Ouçam o brilho das vozes errantes  
Sintam a tristeza que aflora  
Chorem a lágrima brilhante

Oh Lua calada conte-me agora  
Destas pobres almas o segredo  
Mostre onde a felicidade mora

Com sua mão, afaste-as do medo  
Guie-as para o futuro e para a glória  
De quatro folhas seja o trevo.

Adeus, bondosas almas da História  
Sua canção eu guardo na lembrança  
Sua voz para sempre na memória.

A voz de Katrina foi baixando, até restarem somente as vozes surreais dos espíritos que dançavam ao redor. A tristeza tão profunda que elas emanavam parecia ter sido esquecida e agora uma paz morna tomava conta do lugar. Devagar as vozes foram cessando e, uma a uma, as luzes começaram a se apagar.

Quando tudo acabou e o bosque voltou ao normal, Sakura olhou ao redor, procurando as luzes que antes enchiam o ambiente. Para ela, aquele bosque nunca estivera tão escuro como naquele momento.

"A escuridão se aproxima." disse Patrick, levantando-se do tronco que lhe servia de apoio. "Está na hora."

Os companheiros sentiram a energia de Klaus se aproximar da clareira rapidamente. Sua aura era fria como a neve, tão hostil que parecia que seu espírito permanecia eternamente armado contra o que quer que fosse.

Eriol invocou seu poder e isolou todo o bosque com sua mágica. O combate que viria a seguir não deveria envolver nenhuma vida inocente.

Apostos, os companheiros esperaram. Não demorou muito e Klaus apareceu, vestindo seu habitual manto negro. Quando avistou o grupo no centro da clareira o mago hesitou. Recuou um passo, mas foi impedido de fugir por seu orgulho. Certamente não era aquilo que ele estava esperando encontrar.

"Olá, Klaus!" cumprimentou Eriol sorridente. "Como vai, meu velho?"

"Clow..." rosnou o bruxo. "O que faz aqui? Como...?"

"Esqueça as perguntas. Estou aqui apenas para evitar mortes desnecessárias." proclamou Eriol profeticamente. "Proponho que esqueça os planos que tem em mente e ouça o que tenho para dizer."

"Sou todo ouvidos." disse o sacerdote. "Se vou concordar com suas palavras já é outra história."

Eriol limpou a garganta. Ninguém mais ousava dizer nada. Sakura estava visivelmente incomodada com a presença daquele que matara seu amado há tantos anos. A garota respirava profundamente, tentando se concentrar. Ao seu lado, Katrina segurou sua mão, acalmando a jovem maga.

"Sabemos quem te mandou e sabemos qual o seu objetivo. E embora sua ambição tenha fundamento, deve dizer que ela não passa de ilusão. Jamais conseguirá tanto poder assim para derrotar Amanda."

"Ora, cale-se, Clow!" gritou Klaus, dando uma passo para trás e cerrando os punhos ameaçadoramente. "Acabo de decidir que não vou concordar com suas palavras."

Eriol riu, divertido.

"Ora vamos, Klaus. Não é uma atitude sábia querer duelar conosco. Você não pode enfrentar a todos nós ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas nós podemos!" bradou um voz enérgica. De trás de Klaus surgiram Mikhael, Christian, Eric e Zilah. A feiticeira cravou os olhos em Patrick e gritou um palavrão, mostrando o braço decepado com ódio.

Klaus sorriu malignamente ao ouvir a voz de Mikhael.

"Ora, ora, mas parece que o jogo começa a virar, não é mesmo?"

Eriol abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi imediatamente detido por um gesto grosseiro de Mikhael.

"Ouvimos o que disse. O que o faz pensar que acreditamos em você? Matem todos!" ele bradou.

Zilah deu um passo na direção de Patrick, mas foi detida por Sakura, que se colocou na frente dela.

"Eu serei sua oponente." falou a garota com firmeza. Zilah gritou de frustração e tomou posição. Ao redor, todos se preparavam para a batalha. Shaoran, Patrick e Kirsten sacaram suas espadas, atentos ao movimento de Eric e Christian. Katrina e Dawn encaravam Klaus. Eriol havia invocado seu báculo e naquele momento fitava Mikhael profundamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando com intensidade.

Os companheiros puderam ver seus oponentes se movimentarem de forma ameaçadora. Mikhael urrou e ergueu as mãos, e a chuva de fogo começou a cair novamente. Cada um deles correu pare se proteger, ao mesmo tempo em que se concentravam em seus próprios adversários.

Sakura invocou o escudo e saltou na direção de Zilah. A bruxa esquivou-se facilmente da investida, tendo a chuva flamejante a seu favor. Os esforços de Sakura pareciam em vão. Por mais que ela se esmerasse em atacar, Zilah sempre se defendia habilmente.

Shaoran e os guerreiros do Tempo não pareciam estar tendo melhores resultados contra Christian e Eric. Alguns esqueletos avançavam em sua direção, conjurados pela magia negra do velho necromante, enquanto Eric fazia sua espada de duas mãos dançar entre os três amigos.

Klaus sorriu e saltou, convocando o poder das sombras. Tentáculos de treva sólida emergiram das profundezas do bosque para atacar Katrina e Dawn. A Guardiã da Luz ergueu uma barreira de luminosa para se proteger e atirou um raio fulminante na direção do mago. As densas labaredas que caíam do céu, porém, dificultavam a visão, e o projétil acabou passando a centímetros do alvo.

Eriol olhou ao seu redor. Aquilo não era nada bom. A situação não estava a seu favor. Embora estivessem em maior número, as habilidade de Mikhael não eram para ser subestimadas.

_Não vamos vencer desse jeito_, ele pensou. _Precisamos de ajuda._

Naquele momento, quando suas esperanças ameaçavam minguar, o jovem se recordou das palavras de Magno, um pouco antes de cruzar o portal rumo àquela Jornada insana.

_"Se precisares de minha ajuda, ergue teus olhos até os céus, e de lá virá meu socorro." _

Sem pensar duas vezes, o Guardião do Sol levantou os olhos até o alto. Densas nuvens cinzentas se aglomeravam sobre suas cabeças. Então, com uma trovoada, a chuva começou a cair em grossos bátegos.

"Seyfried." murmurou Eriol, com um sorriso. A densa chuva caiu ferozmente, apagando o incêndio que se instalara na floresta momentos antes. Do alto, duas figuras imponentes se fizeram ver. Uma mulher de pele bronzeada e olhos azuis intensos e profundos como um oceano. Ao seu lado estava um homem alto, com os cabelos claros cortados impecavelmente. Seus olhos castanhos faiscavam contra a luz que refletia nas gotas de chuva, dando-lhe um aspecto levemente surreal.

"Eriol!" chamou a Guardiã da Água. "Magno nos mandou para ajudar!"

A mulher pisou na grama molhada com suavidade. Ao redor, o vermelho do fogo era lentamente extinto para dar lugar ao negro das cinzas. Eriol e Katrina se aproximaram de Seyfried e Durval, gratos por ver os dois amigos. Os Guardiões trocaram sorrisos cordiais, antes de se virarem na direção de Mikhael e Klaus.

Os dois sacerdotes trocaram olhares preocupados: não era uma idéia muito inteligente tentar enfrentar quatro dos maiores magos viventes ao mesmo tempo. Reagrupando-se, os dois feiticeiros tomaram refúgio atrás de uma árvore, enquanto assistiam à acirrada disputa entre Sakura e Zilah. A mente de Mikhael passou a trabalhar rápido procurando uma saída para aquilo tudo. Enquanto pensava, não pôde deixar de notar a estranha apreensão de Klaus, que dirigia olhares ansiosos a Sakura constantemente.

"Calma." ele sussurrou para o colega. "Em breve teremos as cartas e a senhorita Amanda nos recompensará."

"Você é idiota ou o que?" Klaus grunhiu de volta, totalmente descrente. "Acha mesmo que aquela vadia vai recompensar alguma coisa que fizermos? Ela não liga para ninguém a não ser seus próprios interesses. Junte-se a mim, Mikhael, e juntos teremos mais poder que Amanda Kasperhouser!"

Mikhael olhou para Klaus com descrença. "Está mesmo pensando em trair Amanda?"

"Trair?" Klaus inquiriu, divertido. "Não se trata de fidelidade ou traição. Estou apenas assegurando meu futuro e impedindo que Amanda destrua todas as chances que tenho de me tornar um mago poderoso. Clow disse a verdade quando falou que o que ela queria era se tornar uma deusa. Não sei como ele descobriu, mas ele sabe."

"E como você descobriu?" inquiriu Mikhael, dando ênfase ao 'voc'.

"Eu tenho meus métodos." Klaus gesticulou, sem dar muita importância para o companheiro, que ao poucos entendia tudo o que se passava. "Enquanto todos estavam preocupados seguindo ordens como cordeiros domesticados eu estava me colocando a par dos planos de minha mestra. Se você foi tolo o bastante para confiar em Amanda, sinto dizer, mas só posso considerá-lo um idiota. Amanda me ensinou a lutar de igual para igual em um duelo justo, mas também me ensinou a atirar areia nos olhos do adversário quando ele menos estivesse esperando."

Mikhael ferroou Klaus com o olhar e grunhiu um palavrão para si mesmo. Ele deveria ter percebido. Sua devoção acabara por torná-lo um pobre marionete de uma feiticeira que não tinha escrúpulos. Se ao menos ele não tivesse sido tão cego...

"O seu problema, Mikhael, é sua honra." sussurrou Klaus maliciosamente, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do colega. "Você dá muita importância para a honra e de que ela lhe valeu?"

"Ora, cale-se, Klaus!" ele resmungou, sua mente sagaz agora trabalhando como um furacão. "Vamos acabar com eles."

Mas naquele exato momento um grito rouco encheu o ambiente. Klaus e Mikhael espiaram por entre as árvores. Shaoran saltara por cima dos corpos sem vida dos esqueletos com um brado feroz e cravara sua espada no peito de Christian. Foi com uma satisfação mórbida que o jovem guerreiro viu o velho bruxo engasgar. As dezenas de esqueletos que recheavam a clareira estremeceram e foram reduzidos a pó. O sangue escorreu por entre os dedos do rapaz e ele sentiu o espírito do Lobo que o tomara na Passarela do Tempo sorrindo e uivando dentro dele.

Naquele mesmo instante as lâminas de Patrick e Eric se chocaram, provocando um ruído agudo de metal partindo metal. A espada de Eric trincou com o impacto forte das lâminas trabalhadas. Aproveitando a chance, o cavaleiro forçou ainda mais, fitando fundo o único olho bom de seu adversário. Houve um estalo seco e a arma de Eric se quebrou em mil estilhaços. Patrick sabia que aquela era a hora. Seu brado forte encheu o ambiente e ele girou o punho. Sua espada deixou um rastro prateado no ar e traçou seu caminho até o pescoço do guerreiro de Tenebras, que não teve tempo de reagir. Seu corpo tocou o chão já sem vida, enquanto o dragão no punho da espada de Patrick reluzia com a vitória.

"Vamos." falou Klaus, seguindo Mikhael. Deixaram o abrigo sorrateiramente e esgueiraram-se pelas sombras na direção da batalha. Dois de seus companheiros estavam mortos, isto reduzia drasticamente suas chances de vitória. Mikhael não conseguiu deixar de reparar no guerreiro chinês. De alguma forma ele parecia mudado, aparentava estar mais forte e decidido, de certo modo mais maduro.

_Ele é perigoso_, pensou. Mas tal pensamento logo se dissipou diante da euforia do combate que era travado. Os dois companheiros saltaram de volta para a clareira e foram parar ao lado de Zilah, que pousara no chão após saltar e escapar de uma hábil investida de Sakura. Ganhara, todavia, um corte no rosto.

Os três bruxos começaram a ser cercados. A morte de Eric e Christian em muito complicava a atuação do grupo. Klaus olhou ao seu redor e grunhiu um palavrão, a situação se invertera bruscamente e a maré do Destino parecia virar-se contra ele naquele momento.

"E pensar que enquanto estamos aqui aquela vadia se diverte em seu castelo!" ele gritou. "Quando conseguir as cartas vou fazê-la se ajoelhar diante da minha presença por todas as humilhações que já me fez passar!"

Mikhael e Zilah se entreolharam, não sabendo ao certo o que fazer. Uma voz estridente, entretanto, acabou por capturar as atenções de todos.

"Então era verdade que estás a me trair, Klaus." o bruxo pareceu congelar. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele sentiu o peso da frustração dominar todo seu corpo. Das profundezas da floresta uma figura esbelta se fez ver. Dois homens de porte imenso a acompanhavam. Sakura sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem, tamanha a energia obscura que emanava do corpo daquela mulher, que nada fazia para esconder sua presença pestilenta.

"Gloriosa Amanda!" começou o bruxo, mas foi obrigado a se calar no momento seguinte com um gesto abrupto de Amanda. A feiticeira ergueu uma das mãos e seus olhos brilharam. Ato contínuo, fechou o punho com força, arrancando um grito de agonia de Klaus, que apertou o peito desesperadamente, sentindo sua alma se partindo em duas. Os outros assistiam à cena impassíveis. Algo não permitia que se movessem. Não levou mais que alguns segundos, mas para quem viu, aquele suplício pareceu durar horas. Klaus se contorceu e rolou no chão, chorando como uma criança. Tentou respirar, engasgou e não respirou mais. O silêncio reinava.

"Tu sempre foste um ótimo brinquedo, Klaus, mas não te enganes. Eu não sou burra." ela proclamou, indiferente. Foi só naquele momento que Shaoran pôde ver o rosto da mulher. Seus olhos negros combinavam perfeitamente com seus traços finos e seus cabelos escuros. Não aparentava ter mais de 40 anos, muito embora o jovem guerreiro soubesse as futilidades e armadilhas da aparência. Aqueles olhos revelavam uma alma antiga... e muito perigosa.

"Amanda...!" exclamou Mikhael. O homem não precisou terminar para que ela compreendesse sua dúvida.

"No momento em que o fluxo do tempo começou a ser alterado eu tomei medidas para me manter a par dos acontecimentos. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que Klaus conspirava contra mim." ela virou-se para encarar o grupo com desdém. "Clow, Katrina, Durval e a Rainha Seyfried. Não é sempre que tenho a chance de encontrar quatro dos maiores magos viventes. Perdoai-me por não me curvar perante vós, mas minhas costas doem. Não é fácil ter quase trezentos anos de idade."

"Poupe-nos de sua ironia, Amanda!" falou Seyfried com sua voz imponente. Amanda riu.

"Perdoai-me, vossa majestade!" sibilou ela com malícia. "Oh, mas que falha a minha! Esqueci-me que tu és uma princesa, muito embora eu não consiga compreender como ainda podeis jurar fidelidade a um deus que levou vosso povo à destruição. "

"Suas palavras são venenosas!" proclamou Seyfried, cujos olhos brilhavam perigosamente. Durval pousou a mão sobre o ombro da feiticeira e balançou a cabeça.

"Calma." ele sussurrou. Seyfried suspirou e concordou. Amanda ainda sorria irritantemente, deixando à mostra seus dentes brancos e impecáveis.

Shaoran apertou fortemente o punho da espada, observando os dois seres que acompanhavam Amanda se moverem atrás de sua mestra sorrateiramente. Eles tramavam algo, ele podia sentir, mas não o pegariam de surpresa. Cada músculo de seu corpo respirava a excitação do campo de batalha, dando ao guerreiro a exata noção do perigo que espreitava. Por isso, estava preparado quando eles saltaram em sua direção.

Shaoran, Kirsten e Patrick ergueram suas espadas e tomaram posição. Logo ao lado, Sakura e os guardiões se reagruparam, preparados para retomar o combate.

Recuperados do choque inicial, Mikhael e Zilah voltaram a se concentrar na batalha, muito embora o sacerdote negro não perecesse estar feliz em voltar a lutar. Ambos viram quando os dois guerreiros que acompanhavam Amanda saltaram em direção à batalha e prontamente fizeram o mesmo.

Mikhael avançou vorazmente contra Patrick com as mãos abertas. O cavaleiro mal teve tempo de se esquivar, tamanha a velocidade e volúpia de seu adversário. Mikhael dava poucas brechas para ele revidar, lentamente acuando-o contra as árvores. Brandindo a espada com vigor, Patrick tentou acertar um golpe às cegas, mas atingiu somente algumas folhas ao léu.

Não muito longe, Shaoran, Dawn e Kirsten não pareciam estar tendo muito mais sorte. Eles enfrentavam os dois lacaios de Amanda a duras penas. Os homens eram guerreiros exímios e compensavam a desvantagem numérica com a força descomunal de seus corpos.

Sakura desviou o olhar de seus companheiros e tornou a fitar Zilah, sua concentração totalmente focada nos movimentos de sua adversária. Mesmo sem uma das mãos, a sacerdotisa ainda era perigosa; subestima-la naquele momento poderia significar sua própria destruição.

Zilah correu na direção de sua oponente com a mão boa a frente. Com um movimento rápido e traiçoeiro ela tentou atingir Sakura. Suas garras passaram a milímetros do rosto da garota, que quase pôde sentir sua face sendo desfigurada. Separaram-se, ofegantes, sem desviar o olhar uma da outra. Sakura apertou o báculo nas mãos, sua mente trabalhando furiosamente na tentativa de pensar em um modo de acabar logo com aquela disputa. Zilah saltou e naquele momento Sakura invocou a Espada, ao mesmo tempo em que um grito agudo ecoou por todo o bosque.

* * *

No centro da clareira, Eriol e Katrina encaravam Amanda fixamente, apenas esperando pelo momento certo. Junto a eles, Seyfried e Durval mantinham-se a postos, atentos à aura sombria que cercava a bruxa. O Guardião das Sombras havia conjurado seu cajado de ferro e agora o empunhava com as duas mãos.

Amanda não hesitou e num piscar de olhos avançou contra seus oponentes. Uma grande foice se fez ver em suas mãos pálidas, dançando perigosamente, ansiosa por colher sangue assim como a foice de um fazendeiro anseia pela colheita do trigo. Eriol viu a feiticeira voar em sua direção, mas não se moveu. Naquele instante, Kirsten pôde comprovar que o brilho que vira anteriormente entre as vestes do mago não havia sido mera ilusão. Jogando a capa para trás, Eriol sacou uma bonita espada, cujo punho era cravejado de rubis. Com um gritou rouco o inglês bloqueou habilmente a investida de Amanda, empurrando-a a alguns metros de distância.

Amanda fitou Eriol com rancor. Ali estava ele, imponente, austero, uma representação da majestade em forma humana. Segurava a espada em uma das mãos e o báculo em outra, em uma combinação perfeita de defesa e ataque. Teria que mudar de estratégia se quisesse vencer. Seus olhos correram a clareira com urgência, ávidos em encontrar algo que a ajudasse. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Dawn. A garota se esforçava para lutar como seus companheiros, mas estava visivelmente assustada.

_E o medo é a chave para o fracasso_, ponderou ela maquiavelicamente.

Recompondo-se, a bruxa viu quando seus dois guerreiros saltaram em uma investida brutal contra a garota. Era a chance que ela precisava. Espalhando sua aura maligna por todo o local, Amanda tocou Dawn com sua presença. Sorriu. Então, penetrando fundo nas lembranças da garota, a bruxa evocou a força de seus maiores medos.

Dawn viu os dois homens saltarem em sua direção. Ela não entendia como dois seres tão grandes podiam saltar àquela altura descomunal. Seu coração batia forte, a adrenalina corria-lhe o sangue, pulsando com intensidade. Ela se preparou para rechaçar o ataque, mas naquele momento sentiu algo se acender em sua mente. Gritos de raiva e protesto chegaram aos seus ouvidos, gritos que faziam-na reviver seus mais obscuros pesadelos. Diante de seus olhos, estava novamente a casa de seus pais, queimando como uma tocha imensa e inumana. Os aldeões gritavam loucamente vendo a casa em chamas. Ao lado, Sakura e Katrina queimavam em enormes piras, alimentadas pela dor da agonia e do sofrimento.

Desesperada, Dawn perdeu o rumo da ação. Seus olhos não distinguiam mais a batalha que se desenrolava. Com um grito forte a garota caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo aquilo que ela tinha mais medo: a solidão. Naquele momento a ação pareceu congelar. Existiam somente Dawn e os imensos guerreiros que investiam contra ela.

Veloz como um raio de luz, Katrina correu na direção da menina, seu vestido branco esvoaçante deixando um rastro fantasmagórico por onde passava. Interpondo-se entre Dawn e seus algozes, a Guardiã da Luz ergueu as mãos e lançou uma teia de raios de luz sólida que alvejou os corpos dos dois guerreiros. Aliviados, os companheiros soltaram a respiração, que haviam prendido sem ao menos perceber.

Amanda, entretanto, aproveitou-se do breve, porém decisivo momento de distração que tomara seus adversários. Rápida e sorrateira a feiticeira voou na direção de Katrina, que ainda se recuperava do feitiço realizado.

A Guardiã da Luz tinha a respiração descompassada após proteger Dawn. Seu corpo ainda tremia levemente com a excitação dos últimos instantes. Distraída que estava, não percebeu quando feiticeira de Tenebras passou por Eriol, Seyfried e Durval como um furacão insano. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi a lâmina da foice de Amanda transpassar seu corpo com violência.

* * *

Zilah saltou e investiu uma vez mais contra Sakura. A guerreira esticou perigosamente as garras na direção da jovem feiticeira em um ataque hábil e veloz. Mas Sakura estava preparada. Elevando seu poder ela clamou pela força da Espada. Saltando de encontro a sua oponente, ela brandiu a arma com graça. A espada cortou o ar até Zilah, que não conseguiu escapar do ataque furioso da garota.

Entretanto, ela não teve tempo para se regozijar com a vitória. No momento em que Sakura tornou a pisar no chão um grito agudo tomou seus ouvidos.

"Não!" berrou Dawn a plenos pulmões. Sakura se virou, exasperada, bem a tempo de ver a foice de Amanda atravessar o peito de Katrina. A garota congelou, sem poder acreditar no que estava vendo. Tudo aconteceu com imensa rapidez. Amanda ria freneticamente com a foice nas mãos enquanto o corpo de Katrina caía de encontro ao chão do bosque. Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita, a bruxa desvaneceu no ar, deixando somente a lembrança agourenta de sua presença vil. Aproveitando-se do momento de caos, Mikhael se embrenhou no meio da floresta e desapareceu.

Sakura correu até Katrina e a tomou nos braços. A Guardiã da Luz agonizava, a dor era visível em seu semblante. As lágrimas rolavam pela face de Sakura, desesperada que estava.

"Não chore, Sakura." sussurrou Katrina, enquanto aparava uma lágrima que insistia em correr o rosto da garota. "Não chore, pois este era o meu Destino. Eu o aceitei no momento em que decidi tomar parte da Jornada. Não chore, pois motivo não há..."

Mas Sakura não conseguia simplesmente parar de chorar. Não conseguia deixar de sofrer, pois Katrina era muito mais que uma mestra, era uma amiga, uma irmã. E pensando nisso, Sakura chorou ainda mais. A dor que sentia em seu coração era por demais dilacerante e parecia arrancar pedaços de seu ser.

Ao redor, inúmeros pontos luminosos piscavam tristemente, chorando pela partida daquela que os enchera de alegria e compaixão. Katrina afagou os cabelos da garota com carinho. Então, sorrindo, piscou para Sakura. A última coisa que a jovem ouviu foram as palavras de despedida da Guardiã da Luz. A garota soluçou e seu grito veio para traduzir em palavras aquilo que os espíritos do bosque não conseguiam dizer:

"KATRINA!!!"

* * *

Nome: Katrina Le Faye  
País de Origem: Irlanda do Norte  
Idade: 52 anos  
Data de Nascimento: 23 de Setembro de 1954  
Data da Morte: 20 de Julho de 2006  
Tipo Sangüíneo: AB  
Elemento Regente: Luz  
Ocupação: Guardiã da Luz do Supremo Conselho de Magos e Wicca Veterana da Irlanda do Norte.  
Passatempo: Cantar e caminhar em locais onde haja natureza abundante.

Ficha pessoal: Katrina nasceu na Irlanda do Norte filha de pais ingleses. Desde muito cedo já mostrava gosto pela natureza, encorajada pelos pais, botânicos renomados e prestigiados. Katrina tinha uma vida plena e farta. Sua família era bastante rica devido à fama que tinha no campo da pesquisa biológica. Entretanto, um duro golpe mudaria drasticamente tudo isso.

Foi durante um passeio de domingo que o grupo terrorista IRA promoveu mais um de seus ataques. Pegos no meio do fogo cruzado, os pais de Katrina foram baleados. Katrina viu os pais morrerem diante de seus olhos. Confusa e desesperada, a jovem, então com 13 anos, refugiou-se no único lugar onde se sentia bem: a floresta. Foi lá que Katrina recebeu o toque da Deusa Mãe, que a acolheu em seu momento de angústia e a ensinou a canção cósmica do universo.

Alguns anos mais tarde, Katrina se mudaria para a Escócia, acolhida por um dos irmãos de sua mãe. A jovem, é claro, nunca mais foi a mesma após o ocorrido. Engana-se, entretanto, quem pensa que ela se tornou uma pessoa amarga, como é comum ocorrer após um trauma tão grande. Katrina se mostrou alguém muito doce e compreensiva. Os ensinamentos da Deusa ajudaram-na a se manter no caminho certo.

Sempre amante da natureza, Katrina então passou a integrar movimentos de defesa da flora e da fauna. Não demorou muito para ela tomar contato com grupos de wiccas. Acolhida por um dos grupos, Katrina passou a estudar avidamente os ensinamentos da Deusa e seus propósitos neste mundo. Logo era considerada a bruxa mais poderosa e avançada dentro do grupo que integrava.

Seus esforços não deixaram de chamar a atenção de Magno, que logo a convidou a integrar o Supremo Conselho de Magos. Uma vez dentro do Conselho, Katrina logo ganhou o respeito e a admiração de seus companheiros devido a sua doçura, sabedoria e força de vontade. Desde então já atuou como mediadora em diversos fóruns e debates astrais, bem como guia para espíritos perdidos ou transtornados. Sua empatia com os diversos elementos da criação foram decisivos para sua posição de Guardiã da Luz.

Quando não estava atuando junto ao Conselho, Katrina costumava dar aulas de Ecologia em Cambridge.

* * *

Olá, pessoal! Calma, calma, guardem os tomates, os ovos, as bombas e ameaças de morte, por favor! Eu sei, três meses sem atualização e quando finalmente eu apareço faço uma coisa dessas com vocês... Mas infelizmente foi necessário... Em uma batalha há perdas para ambos os lados, sem distinção.

Este foi um capítulo que eu particularmente gostei de escrever, por ser algo que eu já tinha planejado desde o primeiro momento em que sentei para planejar a história de Chrono. Por muito tempo relutei em escrever esse capítulo, mas foi necessário. A morte de Katrina é um marco. A partir daqui serão desencadeados uma série de fatos que levarão ao fim da história. Sim, Chrono passa, a partir de agora, a se encaminhar para seu desfecho. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a história!

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas a volta da greve na faculdade atrapalhou um bocado a minha agenda. Somente agora é que eu estou mais livre. Espero poder trazer o próximo capítulo mais em breve.

Não percam, no próximo capítulo de Chrono, Sakura e os outros sofrem com a partida de Katrina. Mas eles vão descobrir que a aliança mais improvável pode-se formar com a pessoa que menos esperamos quando um novo companheiro surge para se unir ao time. A seguir: Lágrima.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que esperaram pacientemente por este capítulo. agradeço também a todos que mandam reviews e e-mails sempre. Obrigado de coração! A opinião de vocês é que me motiva a continuar escrevendo!

Um obrigado especial para a Bruna e a Stella, que são obrigadas a me aturar enquanto eu reclamo da minha falta de inspiração ou de tempo e que ainda por cima suportam todas as minhas idéias malucas! Amo vocês!

Fico aguardando reviews e comentários!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.

Namári

Felipe S. Kai


	20. Lágrima

Capítulo Dezenove — Lágrima

Os jardins de Destino são vastos. Quando se caminha por eles, cada passo é uma escolha, cada momento é único. Com efeito, poder-se-ia vagar por lá durante toda uma vida e jamais desvendá-los por completo. Mesmo após a morte o caminho continua, desdobrando seus intrínsecos labirintos diante da existência de cada ser do universo.

Naquele instante, entretanto, Destino não caminhava pela relva de seu jardim como costumava fazer em dias mais corriqueiros. A ocasião era muito importante para ser classificada como tal. As páginas de seu livro não mentiam jamais. Elas anunciavam mudança. Uma grande mudança. O que estava para acontecer definiria o rumo na existência de muitos e ele sabia que, uma vez mais, precisava convocar seus irmãos.

Destino caminha por sua morada sem jamais titubear. Ele não faz escolhas. Cada passo que dá está traçado em seu livro. Naquele momento, como já havia sido previsto, ele adentrava um salão amplo de mármore polido. Em uma das paredes havia sete quadros bastante peculiares. Cada um deles continha um objeto emoldurado, dentre eles um _ahnk_ e um coração de cristal.

Destino olhou ao redor e não era possível dizer se sorria ou se sua expressão era algo mais além de um simples sorriso. Nunca é possível afirmar nada sobre ele. O mistério o circunda e o envolve como um manto denso e inviolável.

"Irmãos. Eu estou em minha galeria e convoco a Família. Sou eu, Destino, dos Perpétuos, quem os chama. Venham a mim."

Então, um por um, seus irmãos começaram a chegar. A primeira foi Morte, graciosa até o fim, trajada em um longo vestido de cetim negro. Logo atrás dela estava Sonho, sério, vestindo o manto da noite sobre os ombros esguios. A terceira a chegar foi Desespero, caminhando lado a lado com Desejo, que sorria com desdém enquanto olhava ao redor de si, para a fortaleza de seu irmão. Por último veio pequena Delírium, a irmã caçula. Ela era a mais jovem dos Perpétuos, mas ainda assim mais antiga que as estrelas do firmamento.

"Olá, irmão. A que devemos a honra de seu chamado?" indagou Desejo com sua voz arrastada, sentando-se preguiçosamente à mesa de reunião do Destino.

"Meu livro revela que um ciclo acaba de se encerrar. Um novo deve se iniciar. Um grande fato irá operar em breve e é preciso que todos os Perpétuos estejam atentos aos movimentos do universo."

"Eu gosto de ciclos." devaneou Delírium, olhando para todos os lugares e para lugar algum ao mesmo tempo. "Ciclos são legais, principalmente quando posso andar neles. Uma vez eu andei num ciclo vicioso. Fiquei tonta."

Sonho se remexeu em sua cadeira, inquieto.

"Não gosto disso." ele murmurou. "Da última vez que você convocou uma reunião os portões do Inferno foram abertos."

"Isso é tudo que tenho para lhes falar. A reunião está terminada." bradou Destino, erguendo-se sobre os demais e lançando sua presença grandiosa sobre o salão. Delírium resmungou algo que ninguém compreendeu. Destino lançou um gesto de despedida e logo depois tornou a caminhar rumo ao seu jardim. Então, lentamente, os outros irmãos se dispersaram, voltando cada um ao seu respectivo domínio, pensando no que estava por acontecer.

* * *

Magno pousou a pena sobre o tinteiro e suspirou. Já estava há mais de três horas redigindo o relato que deveria mandar aos Iluminados sobre os passos de Amanda. Todos os pormenores haviam sido considerados e postos na carta. Tomou cuidado especial com o episódio de Durval e a Biblioteca do Vaticano e, logo depois, procurou relatar a invasão ao seu castelo. 

Esticou os braços e sentiu-os estalarem sob o peso do cansaço. Suas costas respiraram aliviadas quando ele se levantou da poltrona de couro e se espreguiçou longamente.

"Já está tarde, Magno. Descanse um pouco." falou Inghrid, adentrando os aposentos do líder do Conselho e indo pousar as mãos sobre seus ombros tensos.

"Sim. Talvez seja realmente melhor poupar energias para o que virá. A batalha se aproxima. A tempestade ameaça desabar."

A Guardiã da Lua concordou. Ela também sentia o universo se agitando e as energias da Criação confluindo. Algo estava para acontecer e, o que quer que fosse, afetaria todos eles sem exceção.

"Temo que ela já tenha desabado. Eu imagino como eles estão se saindo. Seyfried... Eriol..." ela divagou, olhando pela janela e encarando a Lua no céu. Densas nuvens se aglomeravam em torno de seu astro guardião e transmitiam uma sensação agourenta.

"Gostaria de saber tanto quanto tu. Mas no momento tenho apenas conjecturas e possibilidades."

Sentiram a brisa entrar pela janela e estremeceram. Era uma brisa gelada, vinda do norte. Aquele sopro cortante e imundo seria suficiente para congelar até mesmo a mais calorosa das almas. Seu toque era tão pútrido que aqueles que o sentiam poderiam tentar se purificar até sua vontade trincar e suas almas desvanecerem e, ainda assim, jamais teriam sucesso.

"Não gosto disso..." murmurou Inghrid, esfregando os braços em um gesto de temor. Magno encarou a feiticeira por alguns instantes. A corrente de ar que soprava e entrava pela janela subitamente se aglutinou na sala, espalhando papéis, bagunçando documentos e congelando esperanças. Então, num movimento brusco e repentino, assoviou uma nota funesta, espiralou ao redor das velas que iluminavam o aposento e as apagou, fazendo o mundo mergulhar na escuridão. E ali, envolto pelas trevas, sozinho com seus pensamentos, o Guardião do Fogo finalmente compreendeu.

"Katrina..." murmurou Magno.

* * *

Lentamente, cada um a sua maneira, os Guardiões começaram a sentir a terrível tragédia que se abatera sobre seus amigos. Um a um eles caminharam através dos corredores escuros do castelo de Magno em direção ao salão de reuniões, onde seu Líder já os aguardava, junto de Inghrid. 

À medida que caminhavam sentiam seus corações apertados baterem com pesar dentro do peito. Cada passo era penoso e arrastado, como se daquela forma pudessem postergar a confirmação que não tardaria a chegar. Ela não era necessária, entretanto. Embora suas mentes se sentissem tentadas a negar, em seu íntimo soava a certeza amarga: Katrina estava morta.

Olharam ao redor, para as grandiosas paredes de cristal que reluziam à parca luz das tochas acessas. Até mesmo o fulgor daquelas chamas parecia ter diminuído em luto pela Guardiã da Luz. Para eles, aquele corredor nunca parecera tão longo e triste.

Adentraram, por fim, o salão principal, sendo prontamente recepcionados pelo semblante pesaroso de Magno e pelos olhos distantes de Inghrid. Anna e Dimitri trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade com seus colegas e tomaram seus lugares à mesa de reunião.

Silêncio. Nada era dito. Fosse o silêncio um demônio tão grandioso e opressor e ele certamente já teria engolido suas cabeças. Mas aquele silêncio era necessário. Desconfortável e muito perturbador, é verdade, mas ainda assim vital para que aqueles quatro corações angustiados pudessem se recompor. Anna foi a primeira a recuperar a voz:

"Não é verdade, é? Katrina..."

"Não pertence mais a este mundo." completou Magno, impassível. Embora o sentimento de pesar fosse grande, nada mais podia ser feito. Katrina havia cumprido seu papel no grande esquema do mundo. Ela merecia o descanso, afinal.

"Por que?" indagou Anna, suspirando. "Isso tudo está fugindo do nosso controle."

"Será que algum dia realmente tivemos controle sobre alguma coisa?" redargüiu Magno suavemente. "Ou será que tudo não faz parte de um plano maior? Mikhael, Shaoran, a Jornada. Tudo está conectado em uma malha intrínseca. A confluência dos eventos nos guiou inevitavelmente a este ponto; a este desfecho."

"Desfecho?" Anna franziu as sobrancelhas.

"A morte de Katrina, embora trágica, não é de todo inesperada. É um marco. A divisória entre o novo e o antigo."

"Destruição." ponderou Dimitri, começando a compreender onde Magno queria chegar. "Para que o novo possa ser criado, o antigo deve desaparecer. Isso quer dizer que..."

Magno e Inghrid apenas balançaram a cabeça, em confirmação.

"As portas do universo abrem-se agora para a renovação. Esta era do Conselho chegou ao fim." anunciou o Guardião do Fogo, com firmeza.

* * *

Katrina apenas observava a comoção ao redor de seu corpo. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Não fazia mais parte daquele mundo para interferir ou confortar aqueles que amava. Ela sabia que tinha cumprido seu dever e que merecia descansar. Havia aceitado sua sina no momento em que adotara Sakura como sua pupila e tomara parte na Jornada. Não se arrependia de sua decisão, mas preocupava-se com o que aguardava seus amigos dali para frente. 

Atentamente, viu quando Eriol, Seyfried e Durval sentaram-se na relva sob as árvores e começaram a entoar uma canção suave em sua homenagem. Uma canção de morte e esperança. Sorriu inconscientemente. Ela gostava daquela música. Logo ao lado, Sakura a abraçava com força enquanto chorava em desespero. Shaoran havia se ajoelhado ao seu lado e procurava confortá-la. Dawn estava encolhida em um canto, soluçando baixinho enquanto ruminava seus pensamentos. Kerberus, Yue e os outros guardiões haviam formado um círculo ao redor do corpo da feiticeira e naquele momento estendiam suas asas ao alto em um ato de respeito, proteção e luto.

_Pobres crianças_, pensou Katrina, e naquele momento se referia tanto a Sakura quanto à pequena Dawn._ Não é fácil lidar com tantas perdas em tão tenra idade_.

"Elas ficarão bem, acredite." murmurou uma voz suave atrás dela. Katrina girou graciosamente sobre os pés e pôs-se a fitar sua companhia. Nem mesmo após a morte a Guardiã havia perdido sua graciosidade. "Embora provações severas as aguardem num futuro breve, elas ficarão bem."

"Quem é você?" indagou a Guardiã da Luz, sem deixar de sorrir. A sua frente estava uma garota bastante peculiar. Trajava um longo vestido negro que lhe descia até os calcanhares. Usava uma maquiagem bastante pesada, que realçava seus traços delicados e conferia-lhe uma graça sobrenatural. Katrina reparou especialmente nos olhos — ela nunca havia visto olhos tão gentis e sinceros. Sua voz era como uma suave melodia de ninar. Seu pescoço era adornado com um _anhk_, preso por uma fina gargantilha de prata polida.

"Pensei que soubesse, Katrina. Você pode nunca ter me visto, mas certamente me conhece." Katrina apenas sorriu, meneando a cabeça de leve.

"Sim, que tolice a minha. Claro que sei quem você é. Mas confesso que sempre te imaginei um pouco mais alta." ambas sorriram. "Pensei que você usasse um manto também."

"Não." disse Morte. "Prefiro algo mais casual. Mas como hoje é um dia especial resolvi colocar esse vestido."

Katrina suspirou e sorriu um pouco mais. Era incrível como a presença daquela garota a acalmava. Morte trazia consigo um sentimento morno e aconchegante, que envolvia seu coração e sua alma em um embalo suave e maternal.

"O vestido lhe cai muito bem." ela disse, tornando a fitar seu grupo. Morte apenas agradeceu e voltou seu olhar na mesma direção. Shaoran abraçava Sakura de um modo quase paternal. Com lágrimas nos olhos, sussurrava palavras de conforto ao ouvido da garota. Ao redor, diminutos pontos luminosos dançavam um bailado melancólico de despedida.

"Pode parecer ingratidão da minha parte." suspirou Katrina, sem jamais desviar os olhos de Sakura e Shaoran. "Sei que agora poderei descansar mas... será que o momento realmente havia chegado? Digo... será que ela está preparada?"

Morte sorriu.

"Ela estará. Em breve. Ela jamais poderia estar com você por perto."

"Entendo." murmurou Katrina, vendo o sofrimento de sua pupila. "Mesmo assim... Gostaria de ter passado um pouco mais de tempo ao lado dela. Bem, creio que não há mais tempo."

"Muito pelo contrário, você tem todo o tempo do mundo agora." Morte riu, fazendo Katrina sorrir também.

"Você é sempre assim?" perguntou a Guardiã. Morte apenas balançou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente, exibindo um sorriso singelo de cumplicidade e afeto.

"Ora, se eu não for, quem será? Carrego um fardo grande, Katrina, grande e pesado. Por isso preciso encarar as coisas com o máximo de entusiasmo. As pessoas não me entendem, mas eu as entendo o suficiente para saber que tudo que precisam é de um sorriso para iluminar suas almas sofridas."

Katrina deu meia volta e sentou-se sobre a grama, próxima a uma árvore. A tarde chegava ao fim e com ela morria uma parte da luz do universo. A morte de um Guardião é sempre sentida por todos, sem exceções. A luz que Katrina carregava consigo era a chama que acendia a Esperança em muitos corações humanos.

À medida que o sol descia pelo firmamento e se escondia por trás das fartas copas das árvores, as pessoas ao redor de todo mundo começavam a ponderar. Fechavam-se em seus quartos para ruminar seus pensamentos. E ali, envoltos no silêncio em que o mundo havia mergulhado, cada ser humano sentiu o pior frio do mundo: o da solidão.

"Não podemos deixá-la aqui." Katrina ouviu Patrick dizer para seus companheiros. O cavaleiro levantou-se e caminhou até Sakura e Shaoran. Fitou o corpo de Guardiã por um longo tempo até que, por fim, inspirou profundamente e disse: "Vamos."

"Para onde?" indagou Shaoran, sem compreender o que Patrick pretendia.

"Temos que enterrá-la. Katrina merece um funeral apropriado. Ou tão apropriado quanto as circunstâncias podem proporcionar."

"Patrick tem razão." murmurou Kirsten, pesarosa, sendo imediatamente amparada por Eriol. "Ela não pode ficar aqui. Uma Guardiã como ela deveria receber as mais altas honrarias que as mentes humanas são capazes de conceber."

"Lamento apenas não dispormos de tempo ou de recursos para tal honraria." suspirou Seyfried.

Um a um eles se levantaram. Durval tomou o corpo de Katrina nos braços e pôs-se a caminhar, seguido de perto por Eriol e Seyfried. Atrás deles ia o restante do grupo, enfileirado em uma estranha e melancólica procissão. De ambos os lados, os muitos espíritos luminosos que habitavam o bosque se postaram, acompanhando a marcha dos amigos e iluminando parcamente seu caminho em uma mistura sombria de luz e trevas.

Caminharam lentamente até o centro do bosque, onde encontraram uma clareira. Durval parou de súbito, olhando ao seu redor com um olhar clínico. Ato contínuo, depositou o corpo de Katrina sobre o solo e reverenciou em um gesto que mesclava respeito e saudade.

"É aqui", disse ele, virando-se para encarar seus companheiros, "que a memória de Katrina Le Faye descansará até o fim dos tempos, quando o mundo atingir seu limiar. Deste solo sagrado, nenhum mal se aproximará."

Ergueu os braços e em suas mãos se fez ver um imenso cajado de ferro com um único diamante incrustado na ponta. Durval murmurou uma prece solitária em homenagem à Guardiã da Luz. Então, apontou o cajado para o solo, que se partiu diante de seu poder.

"Chegará um dia em que o próprio tempo definhará e o universo engolirá sua própria cabeça." pronunciou Eriol, aproximando-se e tomando o corpo de Katrina em seus braços. "Somente então este solo sagrado poderá ser desfeito, pela vontade daquele que está acima de nós e nos julga com sua sabedoria infindável."

O Guardião do Sol caminhou até o local onde a terra cedera e depositou sua amiga no fundo em um movimento gracioso. Gracioso como a própria Katrina um dia fora. Fechou os olhos e murmurou sua despedida, esperando que a Guardiã da Luz pudesse ouvi-lo onde quer que estivesse.

Eriol afastou-se alguns passos e invocou seu báculo, que brilhou fortemente e encheu aquela clareira de luz e calor pela primeira e única vez. Apontou para Katrina e sorriu enquanto murmurava algumas palavras em sua memória. As roupas da Guardiã brilharam e cederam lugar a um longo vestido de cetim branco e azul. Todas as marcas das infindáveis lutas desvaneceram como a escuridão que se curva perante a luz cálida de uma vela.

"Feliz é aquele que busca no simples e no singelo a razão de sua felicidade. Sábio é aquele que enxerga na humildade a maior prova de força e nobreza." pronunciou Seyfried, aproximando-se até parar ao lado de Eriol. "Katrina entendia isso. E por essa razão foi feliz e sábia como poucos. Honremos sua memória, portanto."

Eriol e Durval tornaram a se aproximar. Deram as mãos e gesticularam largamente, desenhando no ar como regentes que comandam suas orquestras. E a terra voltou a urrar e tremeluzir. Perante suas vontades o solo se fechou, engolindo o corpo esbelto de Katrina rumo às suas entranhas sagradas. Então, foi a vez de Kirsten e Patrick se aproximarem, lado a lado, como parceiros de longa data que eram.

Ambos tiraram lentamente as espadas de suas bainhas e juntos começaram a marcar a terra. Em perfeita sincronia eles traçaram uma ampulheta envolta por um dragão, símbolo da Ordem dos Dragões do Tempo. O fino traçado de suas lâminas reluziu sob a luz da Lua que nascia; um brilho suave, da mesma cor de uma manhã pálida de outono, quando o sol reluz no orvalho das folhas, refletindo-se e refratando-se na imensidão do universo.

"Abençoada seja a alma dos justos de coração, pois compreendem as sutilezas do espírito e as fazem ser ouvidas. Louvada seja sua sabedoria pois entendem que amor e ódio são apenas faces da mesma moeda. Katrina sabia disso e assim atingiu imensurável iluminação e sapiência." proclamaram os dois em uníssono.

As espadas se cruzaram e juntos Kirsten e Patrick finalizaram o desenho. Baixinho, sussurraram uma prece e aqueles que estavam presentes tiveram a impressão que o casal rezava não só por Katrina, mas por todos eles. Eriol conseguiu distinguir algumas palavras do antigo idioma dos Dragões, uma língua tão antiga quanto a própria existência do mundo.

"Sinto que deveria dizer alguma coisa," suspirou Sakura, "mas no momento em que minhas palavras são mais necessárias minha voz parece sumir."

"Seu silêncio é bem vindo, jovem Sakura." disse Seyfried, em um tom ligeiramente reconfortante. "Muitas vezes o silêncio diz mais que dezenas de palavras vazias lançadas ao vento."

Eriol sorriu para sua amiga e balançou a cabeça, confirmando as palavras da Guardiã da Água. Sakura limitou-se a baixar o olhar, melancólica, e conformar-se com seu silêncio, pensando no sentimento que Katrina fazia queimar em seu peito.

Dawn aproximou-se da jovem feiticeira e a abraçou. Juntas, transmitiram conforto uma a outra, em um abraço carregado de saudade e desespero. Seus corações batiam juntos naquele momento e ambas compreendiam os sentimentos uma da outra.

Durval, Eriol e Seyfried deram um passo a frente e uniram as mãos com Patrick e Kirsten.

"_In nomine Pater, et Filis, et Spiritum Sancti. Amen._"

"_Amen._" murmuraram todos.

Os braços lentamente se fecharam e tornaram a pousar ao lado dos corpos cansados. Ao seu redor, silenciosamente, os pontos luminosos aos poucos se dispersaram e sumiram, mas a clareira não mergulhou totalmente na escuridão, como Sakura pensou que aconteceria. Sobre suas cabeças, o firmamento encheu-se de estrelas, que surgiam para acompanhar a Lua cheia. Pálida e fria, sua luz pareceu débil demais para aquecer aqueles corações enegrecidos.

"É isso então." murmurou Seyfried, suspirando profundamente. "Este é o adeus."

Durval balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"Sim. Agora precisamos descansar e nos re-agrupar."

"Para que?" sussurrou Sakura, desanimada.

"Para marcharmos rumo ao castelo de Amanda, garota." disparou uma voz arrastada atrás deles. Sakura virou-se num rompante. Kerberus e Spinel imediatamente se adiantaram, rosnando ameaçadoramente. Shaoran e Patrick levaram a mão às espadas. "Poupem seus esforços, novatos, não estou aqui para duelar."

"E para que seria, bruxo?" vociferou Durval, olhando fixamente para Mikhael, que saia das sombras a passos lentos.

"Para propor uma aliança." respondeu o sacerdote, brincando distraidamente com um galho de álamo entre os dedos. Os olhos de Eriol brilharam. Kirsten e Patrick começaram a sussurrar entre si. Sakura e Shaoran trocaram olhares incrédulos. Durval soltou uma risada, como quem se divertia muito com a situação.

"Uma aliança?" desdenhou Patrick, deslizando os dedos ao longo do punho da espada. "Que tipo de tolos você julga que nós sejamos?"

"Do tipo que são espertos o bastante para enxergar que precisam de minha ajuda para entrar no castelo. Ou estou errado em supor que vocês não fazem a mais vaga idéia de onde ele fica? Ora, se pretendem parar Amanda, só vão fazer isso confrontando-a diretamente. As coisas estão além do ponto em que poderiam ser resolvidas com política ou estratagemas."

"Continuo perguntando se nos toma por tolos. Afinal por quais motivos você a trairia sabendo o que aconteceu com Klaus?"

"A pergunta é pertinente, mas de todo desnecessária." suspirou Mikhael. "Pensei que, depois de tanto tempo, vocês me conhecessem melhor a ponto de saber que ninguém me passa para trás. Ninguém. O contrato que eu tinha com Amanda acaba de ser... como posso colocar? Quebrado."

Patrick grunhiu algo ininteligível no antigo idioma dos dragões. Kirsten olhou de soslaio para o companheiro e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. Eles trocaram algumas palavras em dracônico, falando o mais baixo possível. Apesar de seus esforços para manterem a voz baixa, Durval conseguiu distinguir as palavras "ordem" e "tradição". Kirsten pareceu se exaltar ligeiramente.

"Ora, Patrick, não seja teimoso. Você quer discutir a Tradição, mas você próprio a quebrou no momento em que permitiu..." a voz da guerreira pareceu vacilar. Ela olhou rápida e discretamente para Dawn e suspirou. "A Tradição nos guia em tempos de paz. Em tempos de guerra o bom senso deve prevalecer. Nós não poderíamos recorrer à Tradição desde o momento em que decidimos tomar parte nesta Jornada."

Eriol fitou sua amiga e sorriu. Kirsten havia amadurecido muito desde que a Jornada havia tido início. Ele nunca duvidara da capacidade da jovem amazona, mas naquele momento, pela primeira vez, ele chegou a pensar que aquela garota possuía uma vontade e um instinto digno dos mais poderosos dragões de mundo.

"E que bom senso há em fazer acordos com o inimigo? Vender a alma ao diabo?" Patrick inquiriu rispidamente. Kirsten bufou, irritada. Eriol suspirou e decidiu aproveitar a deixa.

"Há o bom senso de reconhecer que estamos todos no mesmo barco." começou a reencarnação do Mago Clow, coçando levemente o queixo. "Nós precisamos de ajuda para chegar até o castelo de Amanda. E não estou errado em afirmar que Mikhael também precisa de nossa ajuda para tal."

Os olhos do sacerdote faiscaram sob a luz do sol. Todas as atenções se voltaram ao feiticeiro, que encarava Eriol com uma leve irritação. O jovem inglês sorriu cordialmente para seu rival, fato que só fez aumentar a inimizade que Mikhael sentia por ele.

"O Guardião do Sol está certo." ele grunhiu, desconfortável em falar sobre suas fraquezas. "Não tenho poder suficiente para adentrar os portões do castelo sozinho, mas todos juntos poderíamos desafiar o poder de Amanda."

Yue e Ruby Moon trocaram olhares preocupados. Kero grunhiu algo e deu um passo adiante, sempre mantendo a austeridade. O vento roçou de leve nas copas das árvores e assobiou uma nota aguda. Os olhos de Mikhael faiscaram e fixaram-se em Dawn.

"Ou talvez vocês prefiram deixar o assassinado de Katrina Le Faye impune. Talvez sua benevolência os impeça de tomar uma atitude mais drástica. Como é mesmo? Se fores agredido, oferece a outra face?" ele zombou.

"Creio que a vingança não esteja em sua lista de opções. Mas ora, o que eu estou falando? Afinal temos aqui uma pessoa que usou o poder para se vingar de uma cidade inteira. O que aconteceu com sua chama, menina? Ou você já se esqueceu do que te fizeram?"

Dawn deixou escapar um gemido de dor. Claro que ela não se esquecera, tudo era recente demais, doloroso demais para ser esquecido. A ferida havia cavado seu caminho fundo na alma de Dawn. Sua cicatriz jamais desapareceria.

A garota sentiu uma lágrima correr-lhe a face e tocar-lhe os lábios, tornando o mundo amargo e vazio. Depois dela outras vieram e logo Dawn chorava abertamente. Envergonhada por sua fraqueza, ela se virou e correu.

"Dawn! Espere!" gritou Sakura, vendo a silhueta esbelta da menina desaparecer por entre as árvores. Atirando um olhar furioso para Mikhael ela disparou atrás da pequena, com medo do que poderia vir a acontecer com ela.

"Isso foi golpe baixo!" Morte protestou, indignada. "Ora, se eu pudesse o levaria comigo agora mesmo."

Katrina suspirou e levantou-se da pedra onde estivera sentada. Ela empertigou-se e passou a caminhar na direção que Sakura e Dawn haviam tomado. Antes de desaparecer no meio do bosque, entretanto, ela ainda lançou um último olhar para trás, para seus amigos.

Shaoran havia se levantado também e já se preparava para ir atrás das duas garotas quando as mãos fortes de Eriol o seguraram. Balançando a cabeça, o jovem mago suspirou tristemente e olhou fundo nos olhos do guerreiro chinês. Shaoran imediatamente compreendeu que elas precisavam de privacidade.

Patrick observou em silêncio o lugar para onde Sakura e Dawn haviam corrido e encarou Mikhael com frieza. Seu rosto estava lívido e quando falou sua voz veio carregada de rancor.

"Você desdenha de nossa honra, bruxo, mas alguém como você jamais compreenderia o verdadeiro valor da compaixão."

"Rá!" gritou Mikhael, e dessa vez ele parecia indignado. "Compaixão! Que valor tem a compaixão quando os homens não são dignos dela? Quando não há neste mundo um único ser humano cujos valores o faça merecedor de tal honraria. Há décadas corro o mundo e desde que aprendi a discernir sorriso e escárnio, jamais encontrei um homem que fosse desprovido do manto negro do egoísmo."

Por um momento Patrick pareceu perder a voz. Mikhael o fitava com um misto de austeridade e tristeza, como se naquele momento carregasse sobre seus ombros todo o peso do universo. Patrick gaguejou, mas foi Kirsten quem falou primeiro.

"Talvez você esteja certo quando diz que todos nós somos egoístas. Mas é isso que nos faz merecedores da compaixão. Pois todos os dias tentamos ao máximo superar nosso egoísmo. E muitos de nós conseguem! É isso que deveria contar no final. Não o percurso, mas o resultado. A superação e não o defeito. A vontade e não o fracasso."

"Você é jovem, menina. Não compreende a alma humana. Piedade e compaixão não vencem guerras. Diga-me, jovem guerreira, por que eu deveria amar meus inimigos, afinal? Por que oferecer a outra face se eu posso esmigalhar meus oponentes com as mãos?"

"Porque a compaixão e a benevolência vêm daqueles que menos esperamos. E volta para nós nos momentos de necessidade, mostrando-se uma luz que chega para nos acalentar quando estamos sós e nus na escuridão."

Mikhael engasgou e sufocou a risada. Recompondo-se rapidamente ele passou a fitar Kirsten, que retribuiu o olhar com a mesma ferocidade que lhe era dirigida. A amazona mantinha a postura rígida de uma verdadeira guerreira, embora a dúvida a consumisse por dentro. Teria ela a capacidade de enfrentar Mikhael? Aquele era o teste pelo qual estivera esperando. Sua vontade devia prevalecer.

Eles permaneceram lá, em um embate silencioso. Espírito e mente trabalhavam de forma incansável. Qualquer um que vacilasse naquele momento perderia. Kirsten sabia disso e justamente por essa razão estava determinada a não ceder.

Olhos nos olhos, as tensões foram aumentando. _Ela é apenas uma menina ingênua_, Mikhael pensou. _Mas a ingenuidade dela pode me ser útil no final._

_Ele jamais vai compreender_, Kirsten disse para si mesma. _Esta pode ser uma batalha perdida, mas eu não vou me mover_.

Patrick olhou de Mikhael para Kirsten e sentiu os ânimos começarem a aflorar. Aquela disputa não os levaria a lugar nenhum. O cavaleiro sabia que precisava colocar um fim naquilo. Naquele momento. Mas no instante em ele que deu um passo a frente Mikhael suspirou e desviou os olhos, sorrindo levemente.

"Enquanto perdemos tempo com disputas infrutíferas, Amanda se aproxima mais e mais de seu objetivo." disse Mikhael, olhando para o outro lado. Kirsten piscou os olhos e sorriu. Sim, ela havia vencido. Mikhael fitou Eriol com descaso. "Você irão se juntar a mim ou não? Responda, Guardião do Sol."

"Não!" Durval interpelou, sua voz áspera retumbando na clareira como um trovão. "Dentre todos nós quem mais sofreu por causa desta Jornada foi Xiao Lang Li. Se há alguém com o direito de escolher, é ele. Deixem-no decidir, portanto."

Shaoran engasgou com as palavras o Guardião das Sombras. Assustado ele sentiu todos os olhares se voltarem para si. Acuado pela esperança daqueles olhos, ele sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem. Por que ele afinal? Ele não era ninguém importante. Fechando os olhos, Shaoran suspirou.

Muitas coisas lhe passaram pela cabeça naquele momento. Sakura chorando nos salões do castelo de Magno. As batalhas na passarela do tempo. Katrina morrendo. Dawn se desesperando. Tanta destruição. Tanto sofrimento. _Não!_, ele gritou para si mesmo. Aquilo precisava parar. Amanda precisava ser detida. De um jeito ou de outro.

"Mostre-nos o caminho." ele falou simplesmente, encarando Mikhael. Em sua alma, estava decidido a dar um fim a todo aquele caos. O sacerdote da Tenebras sorriu de lado e deu um passo a frente.

"Muito bem, eis a planta do castelo." ele murmurou, retirando um rolo de pergaminho de um dos bolsos escondidos em suas vestes.

* * *

"Dawn!" Katrina ouviu a voz de Sakura ressoar em meio às árvores frondosas que se estendiam até onde a vista alcançava. Apressando o passo ela avistou a jovem feiticeira, que corria tentando encontrar a pequena. A Guardiã deslizou graciosamente na direção que sua pupila havia tomado, seguida de perto pela Morte, que acompanhava tudo calada. 

"Dawn!" Sakura gritou mais uma vez ao avistar a menina. Ela estava encostada em uma árvore, soluçando abraçada aos joelhos. Mantinha a cabeça baixa escondida no meio da saia de linho e seu corpo balançava para frente e para trás. "Dawn, meu amor!"

Sakura correu para abraçá-la, acalentando ternamente o corpo frágil de Dawn em seus braços. A garota levantou os olhos e seu olhar encontrou o de Sakura. Nada precisou ser dito. Juntas elas choraram. Por todo sofrimento que já haviam passado, pela morte de Halig, pelo sacrifício de Katrina.

"Por que?" Dawn inquiriu, soluçando fortemente. "Por que as pessoas têm que sofrer? Por que tem que haver dor?"

"Talvez..." Sakura começou, mas se calou logo em seguida. Ela suspirou tentando encontrar uma resposta. É claro que havia um motivo. Ela sabia que sim, mas naquele momento sua cabeça não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Dawn olhou de volta para a direção onde ela sabia que estava a clareira. Ela podia sentir a movimentação de Patrick e dos outros. Cada um deles estava imerso em seus próprios conflitos. Cada um deles dava o máximo de si para resolver tudo.

"Sabe..." Dawn falou calmamente, embalada pelo calor do abraço de Sakura. "Minha mãe costumava cantar uma música quando ficava triste. Ela dizia que, de alguma forma, essa música fazia ela se sentir melhor."

Sem esperar por uma resposta de Sakura, Dawn fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então, calmamente, ela começou a cantar, e sua voz era a manifestação de um lamento profundo e doloroso. Sakura olhou para ela com compaixão estampada no fundo de seus olhos verdes.

Do amor restou apenas a terrível mágoa  
Da lembrança ficou somente o meu pesar  
Sentimentos escondidos no brilho da água  
Da lágrima que hoje eu me ponho a chorar

Ao Coração restou apenas a melancolia  
Ao Espírito ficou somente a consternação  
E em palavras devagar se traduzia  
O duro sentimento nos versos da canção

Aos Ventos Quatro cantava o belo bardo  
A felicidade que eu almejava e que eu queria  
Sem saber do Destino, o triste fardo  
Que um dia eu, por azar, carregaria.

Distante está agora o lábio que sorria  
Sorrisos de alegria e sorrisos de amor  
Jamais ver de novo a estrela que luzia  
E do fogo, jamais sentir nas mãos o seu calor

Com carinho eu guardo na memória  
A lembrança da Luz que já não mais  
Seu brilho e fulgor tornaram-se história  
Das memórias que somente o Tempo traz.

Aquele que foi e aquele que nunca será  
Carreguem de mim meu sofrimento  
Eu pergunto se um dia haverá  
Derradeiro fim ao meu tormento

A lágrima pela minha face a rolar  
De negro meu horizonte a tingir  
Eu peço agora forças para achar  
Um caminho por onde prosseguir

Eu nego do punho a força e da espada o corte  
Saúdo da alma o Carinho e da mente a Razão  
Eu quero renovar minha Vida e minha Sorte  
Ter de novo Fé, Orgulho e Coração

Não quero mais chorar, não quero mais sofrer  
Novos belos sonhos eu desejo hoje possuir  
Abertos verdes campos poder então correr  
E aos lábios ter de novo a alegria de sorrir

Lágrima cruel, finda agora a minha dor  
Hoje o desejo é renovar, recomeçar  
Caminhar devagar sobre relva, campo e flor  
E da vida a alegria, para sempre retomar.

Quando terminou, Dawn sentiu sua alma suavizar. Aqueles versos lentamente acalmaram seu coração perturbado e tranqüilizaram seu espírito. Sakura ainda apertava os braços ao redor de seu corpinho gracioso. Dawn olhou para ela com ternura e sorriu. Então, algo lhe veio à cabeça. De repente, ela sabia a resposta.

"Eu acho... eu acho que tudo isso é um teste." ela falou em um tom solene. Sua voz estava carregada de uma sabedoria profunda que fez Sakura se espantar, como se naquele momento encarasse uma outra Dawn. "Toda essa dor é um teste. Porque é ela que nos faz mais forte. No final, quando a superamos, nós nos tornamos sempre melhores do que éramos antes. Vencer a dor é uma prova de coragem."

Sakura sorriu, orgulhosa de sua pequena. Mas ela não foi a única.

Não muito longe, Katrina trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com a Morte. As duas fitaram Dawn com um sorriso cálido e jovial.

"Acho que não tenho com o que me preocupar." Katrina falou, mais para si mesma do que para Morte. Então, virando-se para sua companheira, ela sorriu. "Estou pronta."

"Você sempre esteve, Katrina Le Faye." Morte respondeu, gargalhando. Seus olhos gentis reluziram sob a luz da Lua que brilhava firme no céu. Então, estendendo a mão para Katrina, ela disse calmamente. "Destino ainda tem coisas preparadas para seus amigos. Mas se eles encararem as provações como aquela garotinha, tudo ficará bem."

A Guardiã sorriu e pegou a mão da Morte. Ela era morna e acolhedora, e transmitia uma paz sem precedentes. Katrina fechou os olhos cansados e ouviu o som de asas poderosas. Então, sentiu seu corpo ficar leve e começar a subir lentamente. Enquanto suas asas se abriam para o infinito, ela se atreveu a olhar pela última vez para baixo, para o mundo que deixava para trás.

"Adeus, meu amores." ela sussurrou para Dawn e Sakura, cujas formas reluzentes ficavam cada vez menores, até desaparecerem por completo.

Katrina subiu por uma eternidade. Então, por fim, a Guardiã alcançou seu destino e ela se alegrou. Erguendo o dedo indicador, sua alma tocou a luz da Lua, que explodiu em mil estilhaços faiscantes.

Dawn olhou para o céu para se despedir de Katrina. Ela jogou um beijo e acenou, sorrindo.

"Adeus, Katrina. Adeus, irmã." ela gritou, fitando a Lua cheia. Como que em resposta, a Lua reluziu e explodiu em milhares de estrelas cadentes. Do alto do firmamento, as duas amigas viram um pequeno ponto luminoso descer lentamente. Dawn estendeu o braço e pegou o ponto no ar. Então, olhando para a palma de sua mão, ela sorriu.

Era um fragmento de cristal.

* * *

Nome: Klaus von Karajan – "A Víbora"  
País de Origem: Áustria  
Idade: Desconhecida  
Data de Nascimento: Desconhecida  
Tipo Sanguíneo: O-  
Elemento Regente: Trevas  
Título: Alto Sacerdote da Irmandade de Tenebras.  
Área de Atuação: Europa e Extremo Oriente 

Ficha pessoal: Klaus nasceu na Áustria, em uma data que ele mesmo prefere não mencionar. Os detalhes de sua vida não estão escritos em nenhum lugar senão sua própria memória. E estas são lembranças que ele, definitivamente, prefere esquecer.

Filho de artesãos pobres, Klaus ficou órfão ainda cedo, quando seus pais morreram vitimados pela cólera. Sem parentes próximos, o garoto foi morar nas ruas e lá aprendeu que, se quisesse sobreviver, teria que se virar. Por isso, já em tenra idade, Klaus era um grande trapaceiro. Desde cedo já mostrava inclinação para as artes místicas e usava seu talento para furtos e roubos. Confiança e solidariedade não eram palavras conhecidas. Mendigos não eram vistos com bons olhos afinal.

A experiência faz o ladrão e Klaus logo aprendeu que viajantes e estrangeiros eram os tipos mais vulneráveis. Sua distração e admiração ao que havia à sua volta desviava seus olhares de si mesmos. Klaus sabia tirar proveito das distrações. Por isso não hesitou ao ver uma distinta dama que andava desacompanhada pelas ruas de sua cidadela. Esgueirando-se nas sombras, ele a seguiu, ávido em colocar as mãos em sua bolsa de couro lustrado. O que ele não sabia, entretanto, é que sua vítima não era ninguém menos que Amanda Kasperhouser, uma sacerdotisa iniciada da Irmandade de Tenebras.

Descoberto em seu esconderijo, Klaus tentou atacar a jovem. Mas Amanda não era tola. Ela rapidamente percebeu as intenções do garoto e sua inclinação para a magia. Sua lábia e as promessas de poder e riqueza fascinaram o jovem, que não pensou duas vezes para aceitar sua proposta.

Amanda tornou-se tutora espiritual e mental de Klaus, iniciando-o na arte da magia e da trapaça. Mas Klaus era uma serpente mais traiçoeira que sua própria mestra. Os anos de miséria o ensinaram a pensar somente em si mesmo.

Quando lhe foi conferida a missão de tomar as recém-criadas cartas de Clow Reed, a Víbora rapidamente viu um modo de ascender ainda mais sua influência na Irmandade. Ele só não constava com a astúcia de Amanda e do próprio Clow, que frustraram cruelmente seus planos ambiciosos.

* * *

Não! Não é uma ilusão! O capítulo 19 finalmente saiu! (desvia de um tomate) O.O 

Nyu! Não façam isso! Eu sei, eu sei! To MUITO atrasado! Mas não foi minha culpa. Er... Ok, em parte foi sim. Passei por um período muito grande de falta de inspiração. Some-se a isso algumas mudanças de valores e pronto, está feita a desgraça. No último ano que passou, eu li muita coisa que mudou certos conceitos que eu tinha. Isso fez com que eu perdesse um pouco de sintonia com a história e me obrigou a repensar alguns planos que tinha feito. E isso acabou consumindo mais tempo do que eu gostaria... Peço desculpas a todos.

Mas, como eu não pretendo deixar Chrono sem conclusão, aqui está o capítulo novo, repensado, revisto e reescrito. o/

Um outro motivo que fez esse capítulo levar mais tempo para ser escrito foi justamente o funeral da Katrina. Eu queria ter feito algo utilizando como base um ritual funerário wicca verdadeiro, mas minhas pesquisas não encontraram nada realmente satisfatório. Aí veio o grande dilema: devo ou não prosseguir com a idéia de só utilizar rituais verdadeiros na história? Bem, decidi abrir uma exceção para essa parte.

Os fãs de Sandman devem ter percebido que fiz uma homenagem à série nesse capítulo, com a aparição da Morte, né? Ela é minha personagem favorita da mitologia do gênio Neil Gaiman. A Morte é doce, gentil e sincera. E o modo como ela ajuda seu irmãozinho rabugento, o Sonho, nas histórias de Sandman, é sublime.

(momento merchandising mode on)

Para quem não conhece, Sandman é uma graphic novel que foi publicada originalmente pela DC Comics na década de 90, na linha Vertigo, e mais tarde pela Ópera Gráfica. Ela narra as aventuras de Morpheus, o Rei dos Sonhos, e de seus seis irmãos, os Perpétuos: Destino, Morte, Desespero, Desejo, Destruição e Delírium. É uma mistura sublime de fantasia, mitos modernos e personagens cativantes. Vale a pena ser lido. Para quem ficou curioso, a Conrad está reeditando a série atualmente em edições de luxo. Quem quiser saber mais, é só me escrever! o/

Ah sim, mesmo com a demora, gostaria de receber reviews, please? No último capítulo eu só tive três comentários. Vamos lá, pessoal. Quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido sairão os capítulos. O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto. Vamos fazer assim, eu só posto o capítulo 20 quando receber pelo menos cinco reviews, ok? Então não sejam preguiçosos. É só clicar no botãozinho ali em baixo.

Para os admiradores da Dawn, há um conto solo escrito para ela na minha página da Fiction Press. Ele se passa anos antes do encontro com Sakura, na época em que a garota perde seus pais durante a Inquisição. Quem quiser ler, o conto chama-se "Sobre a Morte da Inocência" e está disponível em: www (ponto) fictionpress (ponto) com/(til)felipeskai.

Não percam! No próximo capítulo de Chrono, Sakura inconscientemente mergulha no reino obscuro de Desespero, a irmã mais nova da Morte! Eriol não pode ajudá-la. Shaoran está impotente. No momento em que a situação se mostra desesperadora, Dawn se levanta sozinha para resgatar sua amiga de um destino amargo. A seguir: Depois da Despedida.

E aproveitando a deixa, para todos que acompanham Chrono eu desejo um feliz natal!

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.

Namárië

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
